Philtra temporis
by medea hk
Summary: Post T5. Mélangez une Hermione apprentie de Rogue, une ancienne potion, un retourneur de temps, des fondateurs et un peu de maladresse. Helga aurait une façon très adéquate de décrire le résultat, quoique trop imagée pour être écrite ici.
1. Le maître

_Notes (Octobre 2007): Philtra Temporis devrait compter, quand je l'aurai terminée, quelque chose comme cinquante chapitres. Le héros est Severus Rogue, personnage commun à la plupart des chapitres, et même si FFnet ne me laisse pas le préciser dans la liste des personnages, Hermione n'est pas le seul autre personnage principal. Quant à savoir qui sont les autres... Je vais me taire, sous peine de révéler le scénario. Enfin, la fic fonctionne sur le principe "un nouveau personnage par chapitre", donc beaucoup de monde est impliqué dans l'histoire.  
_

_ Je tiens à remercier encore toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review jusqu'ici __(les remerciements chapitre par chapitre ont disparu dans un réupload un peu brutal du texte)__, et celles qui auront la gentillesse de le faire :) _

_... Et si vous avez toujours l'intention de lire... Bon courage.  
_

**Philtra temporis  
1. Le maître**

- "Mon temps est trop précieux pour que je le gaspille à des tâches aussi futiles que la formation d'apprentis."

Severus Rogue retint un soupir exaspéré lorsque, malgré le conditionnement de sept ans qu'il lui avait infligé, Hermione Granger ne baissa pas les yeux, ne bafouilla pas un "désolée, professeur", et ne s'enfuit pas en courant, mortifiée par sa propre stupidité et le regard assassin qu'il posait sur elle. Elle restait calme, composée, cherchant manifestement dans la liste d'arguments qu'elle avait mentalement préparée avant de venir - voire même quelques semaines plus tôt - la raison qui le pousserait à accepter sa demande insensée.

Il ne se débarrasserait pas d'elle si facilement. Elle n'était plus son élève - il se demanda brièvement s'il pouvait déduire des points à Gryffondor pour avoir laissé survivre la plus exaspérante des je-sais-tout que Poudlard ait connu. L'idée était tentante, mais une partie de lui lui soufflait que Minerva ne manquerait pas de protester. Ce qui ferait non plus une persécutrice, mais deux.

Il soupira.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, inspira, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, avec cette expression dont il se rappelait encore: celle qu'elle avait en levant la main en classe, la satisfaction d'être la seule à connaître la réponse à une question complexe.

- "Ne gaspillez pas votre salive, Miss Granger. Je n'ai pas l'intention de changer d'avis."

Elle avait déjà perdu assez de paroles et de temps. Et pourtant, elle ne semblait pas se décider à renoncer. Tellement "Gryffondor" de sa part. Et, bien entendu, l'assurance qu'elle avait gagnée en vainquant seule Lucius Malfoy lors de la bataille finale contre Voldemort (à moins que ce ne soit en pulvérisant tous les records des dix dernières années en passant ses Aspics) nourrissait son obstination.

- "Accepteriez-vous d'au moins de jeter un coup d'oeil à mes projets, avant de refuser définitivement?"

Severus sentait une migraine poindre. Il allait devoir songer à installer des barrières magiques pour empêcher les Gryffondors suicidaires de pénétrer dans les donjons pendant les vacances d'été. Voire en permanence, tant qu'à faire.

- "Non."

Elle eut le bon sens de baisser les yeux, cette fois. Mais elle ne recula pas pour autant. Hermione Granger. Un exemple type de cette catégorie de personnes qui semblaient penser que le reste du monde n'existait que pour assouvir leur soif de connaissance, et que tout autre être pensant se devait de bondir de joie à l'idée de leur enseigner.

Rogue rassembla toute la hargne dont il était capable, et s'apprêta à asséner une réplique venimeuse destinée à réveiller l'instinct de survie de son interlocutrice. Il renonça. Après tout, il fallait bien lui accorder un certain crédit: sur plus de quinze ans d'enseignement, elle avait sans doute été sa meilleure élève. Exaspérante je-sais-tout, peut-être... Mais la seule étudiante de sa classe à être assez perfectionniste et attentive pour réussir chaque potion au programme. Et, contrairement à la plupart des élèves, qui ne suivaient son cours après la cinquième que parce que c'était malheureusement nécessaire pour leur choix de carrière, Granger avait entamé des études en potions.

... Quoique ce choix d'études était justement ce qui l'amenait à la porte de son laboratoire en plein mois d'août. Elle devait passer une année en tant qu'apprentie d'un maître en potions. C'était plutôt à compter en la défaveur de la jeune femme.

- "Pourquoi _moi_?", grinça-t-il.

- "Parce que vous êtes le meilleur."

Severus resta muet, surpris. Une partie de son cerveau se mit à lui crier que rester silencieux devant une Hermione Granger débutant une explication était purement suicidaire.

- "Vous êtes un des rares sorciers capables de préparer la potion Tue-loup, et vous avez au cours des années apporté des améliorations notables à de nombreuses potions thérapeutiques - poussos - ou anesthésiantes - comme la potion de sommeil. Vous êtes également polyvalent, avec une excellente maîtrise de la défense contre les..."

- "Je _connais_ mon curriculum, Miss Granger."

Elle baissa les yeux.

- "Désolée, professeur."

Severus faillit soupirer de satisfaction. Elle n'était peut-être pas si assurée, après tout.

- "Je crois savoir que Draco Malfoy suit exactement les mêmes études que vous, ce qui implique qu'il est lui aussi à la recherche d'un maître. Hors, il n'est pas venu toquer à ma porte en espérant que je le prenne comme apprenti. Vraisemblablement parce qu'il a assez de matière grise pour se rendre compte que devoir rajouter la formation d'un débutant à mon horaire déjà chargé n'est pas - et ne sera jamais - dans mes intentions."

- "Je... Bien, veuillez m'excusez de vous avoir dérangé. Bonne journée, professeur."

Il ne répondit pas, et sourit froidement en la voyant fuir vers le bout du couloir.

* * *

- "Vraiment dommage, Severus." 

Albus Dumbledore. Rogue grinça des dents. Le vieux fou était en passe de devenir sa némésis personnelle. Certes, c'était le plus grand sorcier à l'heure actuelle. Certes, il était un symbole vivant de la victoire contre les forces du mal - même si Harry Potter était en passe de reprendre ce titre. Certes, il avait sauvé la vie de Rogue lors de son procès, et à de multiples autres reprises.

Mais lorsque le centenaire se mettait en tête d'intervenir dans ses affaires, Severus était partagé entre l'envie irrésistible de l'envoyer dans un asile d'aliénés, un hospice pour vieillards séniles, ou peut-être les deux (en pièces détachées). La dernière solution semblait la plus agréable.

- "Qu'est-ce qui est dommage, Albus?"

Severus n'avait même pas pris la peine de dissimuler l'exaspération dans sa voix, d'autant plus qu'il connaissait la réponse à la question. Mais Dumbledore aurait tourné autour du sujet pendant des heures s'il n'était pas entré dans son jeu. Ne pouvait-il pas pour une fois le laisser dîner en paix?

- "Pour Miss Granger... Elle serait une excellente apprentie... Une remarquable élève, ta meilleure, je pense..."

Le vieux sorcier avait une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

- "Je n'ai pas de temps à accorder à une adolescente. Je suis assez pris par mes propres travaux, merci."

- "Elle a plus de vingt ans, Severus. Et elle pourrait se révéler être plus une assistance qu'un encombrement. Elle est très douée."

Rogue se concentra sur l'image mentale d'Albus en pièces détachées, expédié par hiboux à Sainte-Mangouste et aux divers hôpitaux pour aliénés d'Angleterre. Une nouvelle idée afflua immédiatement: est-ce que cette barbe ferait un bon bâillon?

- "Et je préfère travailler _seul_, Albus. Inutile d'insister."

- "Peut-être que tu pourrais lui conseiller un autre maître? Elle reste à Poudlard jusqu'à la fin des vacances, pour se documenter à la bibliothèque. Tu trouveras bien quelques minutes pour jeter un regard à ses travaux et voir avec elle qui serait le plus apte à l'aider à progresser."

Il souriait. Severus déglutit péniblement, on ne peut plus conscient que Dumbledore avait décidé "que", et que, le vieux fou étant plus borné qu'une mule, le sujet Hermione Granger serait abordé matin, midi et soir jusqu'à ce que Rogue accepte de la prendre comme apprentie. Suite à quoi Albus trouverait une nouvelle lubie pour rendre la vie impossible à un membre aléatoire du personnel de l'école.

Aléatoire dans la mesure où la roue de la fortune poudlarienne était bloquée sur "Severus Rogue" depuis une bonne quinzaine d'années.

Pouvait-on étrangler les gens avec leur propre barbe?

- "Je verrai si je peux me libérer, Albus", souffla le professeur de potions en reposant ses couverts sur son assiette à peine entamée.

Bien. Cette réponse lui avait permis de gagner de précieuses heures, pendant lesquelles il aurait le loisir de s'enfermer dans les donjons et de bloquer toutes les entrées.

Il ne laissa pas le temps d'insister à son interlocuteur, et, au grand regret de son estomac, abandonna son repas pour mieux se replier dans ses quartiers. Mieux valait mourir d'inanition que de supporter Dumbledore.

* * *

Trois jours avaient passé, et son opération de repli dans ses appartements avait fonctionné à merveille. Il avait eu droit à une paix presque totale, dans son laboratoire, pendant les journées - même si Peeves avait trouvé hautement amusant de démonter toutes les armures du couloir le plus proche, et de jouer au bowling avec leurs pièces, ce n'était rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. 

Severus n'avait pas mis un pied dans la grande salle, même pour les repas, et avait évité tout contact social inutile. Les seuls êtres vivants qu'il avait rencontrés depuis sa discussion avec Dumbledore étaient les elfes des cuisines, où il allait piller les réserves de nourriture, au beau milieu de la nuit.

Tout était parfait.

Evidemment, ça ne pouvait pas durer.

Le mercredi matin, alors qu'il ajoutait la dix-septième pincée de poudre de croc de dragon - sur vingt-quatre précisément, à ajouter toutes les minutes sans cesser de mélanger la potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, sans erreur sous peine de phénomène Longbottom, pardon: explosion - dans le chaudron de la potion sur laquelle il travaillait depuis quinze heures, on toqua à la porte du laboratoire.

Severus faillit manquer la minute suivante, mais parvint à jeter de justesse une dix-huitième pincée de poudre dans la potion.

On toqua à nouveau. Rogue retint un soupir agacé, et décida d'ignorer l'intrusion.

Dix-neuf.

Le visiteur toqua plus fort.

Vingt.

L'instant d'après, il tambourinait à la porte. Severus lâcha accidentellement dans sa potion le peu de poudre qu'il avait déjà préparée. Trente secondes trop tôt.

Si Peeves s'était trouvé dans la pièce, son vocabulaire se serait accru de quelques très explicites jurons.

Avant qu'elle n'explose, Rogue fit disparaître la mixture, qui virait a un vert peu engageant, et s'apprêta à décharger ses foudres sur l'inconnu qui avait osé le déranger.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste rageur, s'apprêta à déverser un flot de venin verbal, mais se força à se taire en croisant le regard gris et polaire de Draco Malfoy.

Merlin, les choses allaient de mal en pis.

Draco, tout comme Hermione, préparait une maîtrise en potions et alchimie. Il était dans la même classe qu'elle et, en conséquence, devait également devenir apprenti pour un an.

La différence entre les deux tenait au fait que, si Miss Granger n'avait aucun moyen d'obliger Rogue à accepter de la former, Malfoy ne manquait pas de ficelles à tirer pour parvenir à ses fins. Après la mort de Lucius, qui avait été publiquement reconnu comme un mangemort, Draco avait très vite rétabli la réputation des Malfoy dans le monde magique. Avoir reçu l'Ordre de Merlin l'y avait plus que notablement aidé, bien entendu. Personne n'oubliait le "courage" de Draco Malfoy, qui avait assisté Harry Potter lors de son affrontement contre Voldemort. Comme si arriver à la dernière minute sur le lieu du combat et jeter un simple sortilège de combustion sur le seigneur des ténèbres, juste avant que le Survivant ne lance l'Avada Kedavra final, était une preuve d'héroïsme. Ridicule. Toutefois, son intervention lui avait permis de profiter d'une partie de la gloire de Potter, et de laver le nom des Malfoy.

Draco avait bien entendu une forte influence sur le ministère de la magie - au grand dam d'Arthur Weasley, nouveau ministre - et il allait sans dire que s'il pouvait faire pression sur Albus pour voir Severus forcé de le prendre en apprentissage, il n'aurait pas la moindre hésitation. Les Malfoy avaient cette exaspérante manie d'agir comme si le monde leur appartenait.

Severus devait absolument trouver une excuse incontournable pour refuser d'enseigner au jeune crétin.

- "Ca ne va pas être possible, monsieur Malfoy", affirma le maître en potion. "J'ai déjà une apprentie."

Une vague de réalisation traversa Rogue, qui sentit son sang se glacer. Il n'avait pas dit _ça_?

- "Pardon?", s'étonna Draco en haussant un sourcil.

Severus retint une grimace. Il l'avait dit. Après des années passées à espionner et mystifier Voldemort, legilimens confirmé et véritable paranoïaque au sujet de la fidélité de ses serviteurs, il n'était pas capable d'inventer un mensonge un tant soit peu crédible? Merlin, que _lui_ prenne une apprentie était aussi vraisemblable que de voir Neville Longbottom réussir une potion.

Et Malfoy n'était manifestement pas assez crédule pour avaler une telle ineptie.

- "J'ai déjà une apprentie. Hermione Granger est venue me trouver il y a deux jours, et m'a adressé la même requête que vous. J'ai malheureusement accepté, et les papiers officiels confirmant qu'elle est à présent mon élève ont déjà été renvoyés à votre directeur. J'en suis navré. Je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite, sinon j'aurais refusé sa proposition, cela va de soi."

Le jeune blond semblait atterré. Severus, quant à lui, tentait de son mieux de ne pas avoir l'air trop effaré par ses propres paroles.

L'idée de se jeter de la tour d'astronomie lui semblait soudain alléchante.

- "Hermione GRANGER?", s'écria Draco.

Severus acquiesça.

- "HERMIONE GRANGER?", répéta son vis-à-vis.

- "Je travaille sur divers projets extrêmement prenants, et j'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse s'occuper des diverses tâches ingrates liées à ces travaux. Donc, j'ai accepté sa demande d'apprentissage."

- "Vous avez accepté..."

Rogue hocha la tête.

- "Vous avez accepté, juste pour lui faire nettoyer vos chaudrons sales?"

- "Et se charger de besognes aussi fascinantes que le hachage de cerveaux de crapaud, ou encore la dissection de rats morts. Navré, monsieur Malfoy."

Ce dernier s'était décomposé, à la pénible réalisation qu'il allait devoir_ réellement_ chercher un maître acceptant de le prendre comme apprenti. Cette fois, la solution de facilité semblait être tombée à l'eau.

- "... Et il n'est pas possible d'annuler votre engagement?"

- "Non, malheureusement. Vous savez comment fonctionnent les contrats magiques..."

"Malheureusement". Merlin, qu'il était pratique de savoir simuler la contrariété.

- "... Je vois."

- "Encore navré. Je peux par contre vous écrire quelques lettres de recommandation, et parler de vous à quelques uns de mes amis."

- "Je vous en serais reconnaissant, professeur..."

Un Malfoy qui le _remerciait_. Draco devait être totalement désespéré.

- "Je vous les ferai parvenir dès ce soir. J'ai bien peur d'avoir assez bien de travail cet après-midi, je suis sûr que vous comprendrez que je doive vous demander d'écourter votre visite...", affirma Severus en désignant un chaudron encore fumant au bout de la pièce.

- "Bien entendu, professeur. A une prochaine fois..."

Le blond sortit, dépité, et s'éloigna en fulminant. Severus eut un soupir de contentement à l'idée d'en être débarrassé. L'instant d'après, il se rappela de l'absolue idiotie qu'il avait inventée. Hermione Granger était supposée être son apprentie. Et, si elle venait à devenir l'élève de quelqu'un d'autre en septembre, Draco "Fléau du monde magique" Malfoy se rendrait obligatoirement compte que Severus lui avait menti. Ce qui ne laissait qu'une seule solution au maître en potions.

- "MERLIN, et MERDE!", s'écria-t-il avec un manque de politesse fort peu caractéristique de son vocabulaire habituel.

* * *

Jamais, pendant toutes ses années d'enseignement à Poudlard, Severus n'avait parcouru aussi vite le trajet entre les donjons et la bibliothèque. Il fallait préciser, évidemment, qu'il voyait rarement l'utilité de traverser les bâtiments au pas de course, et que, d'habitude, une foule d'étudiants indisciplinés se mettaient sur son chemin. Les vacances d'été avaient temporairement résolu ce dernier problème. 

Quoique Rogue aurait apprécié de pouvoir décharger sa tension sur l'un où l'autre petit imbécile. Si le moindre adolescent s'était trouvé sur son chemin ce jour là, des points auraient disparu plus vite que l'on ne peut prononcer "injustice".

Rageusement, il poussa la porte de la bibliothèque, et chercha Hermione des yeux.

Il entraperçut une masse de cheveux bruns décoiffés derrière deux énormes piles de livres, et s'approcha pour trouver la jeune sorcière penchée sur des parchemins, en train de recopier une page d'un grimoire poussiéreux.

- "Miss Granger?"

Hermione sursauta, et releva la tête, l'air interloqué.

- "P... Professeur?"

Il jeta un rapide regard sur l'ouvrage que la jeune femme feuilletait. "Philtres et potions du moyen-âge". Un titre vague pour un livre au contenu tout aussi flou. Il se demanda brièvement quel était le sujet d'étude de son interlocutrice: sa bibliothèque personnelle regorgeait de travaux bien plus précis sur la plupart des potions de l'époque.

Il retint une grimace en réalisant qu'il avait presque envisagé de venir en aide à Hermione Granger, et songé à lui accorder l'accès à sa propre collection de livres. Insensé.

- "Avez-vous contacté d'autres maîtres à propos de votre apprentissage?"

Elle secoua la tête.

- "Pas encore. Comme je vous l'ai dit l'autre jour, vous êtes le meilleur dans le domaine qui m'intéresse. Et comme mes projets de travaux sont liés à la défense contre les forces du mal, j'espère trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui se soit spécialisé dans ce domaine..."

- "Je suppose que vous vous êtes déjà renseignée sur les autres maîtres?"

Elle hocha la tête.

- "Jonathan Lesage, qui enseigne à Beauxbâtons, mais ça m'obligerait à quitter l'Angleterre - en admettant qu'il accepte. Ou peut-être Freyr Harket, qui travaille au ministère. Ou..."

Severus tira une chaise vers lui, et s'installa face à la jeune femme, interrompant sa diatribe d'un geste de la main.

- "Peut-être que, tout compte fait, nous pourrions parvenir à un certain arrangement.", marmonna-t-il.

Elle le dévisagea avec incrédulité. Inventer une raison vraisemblable pour justifier son brusque revirement n'allait pas être une sinécure.

- "Il se trouve que je pourrais avoir besoin d'une assistance pour certains travaux laborieux. S'il est possible d'établir un bon équilibre entre vos projets et les miens, de façon à ce que nous arrivions tous deux à progresser plus vite, nous pourrions considérer votre apprentissage comme un échange de bons procédés..."

La jeune femme semblait dubitative. Severus s'efforça de ne pas avoir l'air désespéré. Mieux: de rester impassible. Même si le moment où la sorcière allait déclarer qu'elle ne comptait pas "travailler avec un vieux maître aigri, hostile, cynique et à l'hygiène corporelle discutable, tout compte fait, merci", semblait imminent.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, toutefois. Un ouragan blond pénétra dans la salle.

- "Granger, salle petite sang de bourbe, tu as intérêt à annuler ça tout de... Oh, professeur Rogue..."

- "Monsieur Malfoy..."

Draco était visiblement mortifié, mais ses traits reprirent très vite leur habituelle expression hautaine.

- "Je voulais juste avoir une petite... Discussion... Avec Hermione, à propos de..."

- "L'apprentissage?", suggéra la concernée.

Un léger sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Severus se tendit. Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à additionner deux plus deux. Il était donc à la merci d'une Gryffondor adolescente. Ca _devait_ être un cauchemar. Il allait se réveiller très vite, et se rendre compte qu'il s'était endormi dans son fauteuil, pendant la lecture d'un texte obscur sur les propriétés magiques des plumes d'augurey.

- "L'apprentissage.", confirma Malfoy avec une grimace haineuse.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit. Rogue se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Il était à sa merci, elle le savait et s'en amusait. Heureusement, le blond semblait croire que c'était de lui que la jeune femme se moquait.

- "Désolée, Draco... Mais les formulaires pour mon apprentissage ont déjà été renvoyés, et c'est un contrat magique, tu sais comment ils fonctionnent une fois signés, je pense?"

La peau déjà claire de Malfoy avait viré au livide, et ses traits s'étaient contractés sous l'effet de la colère. Et, que cela tienne à son expression, à sa carrure qui s'était élargie avec les années, ou encore à ses longs cheveux blond pâle; à cet instant précis, il ne se contentait pas de ressembler à Lucius: il était son image vivante. Dans son adolescence, il tenait plus de Narcissa, mais c'était un physique promis à disparaître avec l'âge. Les Malfoy, de père en fils, avaient toujours été de véritables copies au polynectar l'un de l'autre.

- "Bien sûr que je sais", grinça le jeune homme.

- "Je suis navrée... J'ai été surprise que le professeur Rogue ne me dise pas que tu l'avais déjà contacté, lorsque je suis allée le trouver. Comme ça fait des mois que tu as annoncé à la classe que tu avais déjà un maître... Alors forcément, j'ai présumé que tu avais été pris par quelqu'un d'autre..."

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, la brune aurait été un cadavre putride à ce moment. Draco paraissait au bord de l'homicide. Severus réprima un sourire moqueur. L'enfant gâté avait largement mérité les moqueries sous-entendues dans le ton savamment affligé de la sorcière.

- "Je... Tu me paieras ça, Granger..."

Et, à ces paroles, Draco quitta la pièce. Rogue fixa la porte quelques instants, on ne peut plus satisfait d'avoir vu l'insupportable héritier des Malfoy se faire remettre à sa place.

Puis, il se souvint de la situation dans laquelle il s'était mis.

Hermione.

Apprentie.

La jeune femme le fixait, une main sur la bouche, tentant de masquer son sourire. Sa tentative était inutile, malheureusement. Ses yeux étaient brillants d'amusement, et le reste de ses traits trahissaient son hilarité.

- "Je ne veux aucun commentaire, Miss Granger.", grinça Severus.

Elle resta muette, mais se détourna, les épaules secouées par des éclats de rire silencieux. Rogue chercha vainement une remarque meurtrière à lui adresser, mais ne parvint qu'à renifler d'agacement. C'était la chose à ne pas faire. Hermione se mordit désespérément la lèvre pendant quelques secondes, puis éclata de rire.

- "Miss Granger...", marmonna Severus, sur un ton qui se voulait menaçant, mais ressortit simplement las.

Le sorcier avait horreur qu'on rie à ses dépends, mais il devait admettre que cette fois, il l'avait mérité.

- "D... Désolée... Professeur...", bégaya Hermione entre deux éclats de rire.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- "Oh Merlin, reprenez-vous! Est-ce que vous avez les formulaires et votre convention d'apprentissage ici?"

Elle inspira, et se força à rester sérieuse quelques secondes.

- "Bien sûr, ils sont dans mon sac."

- "Alors dépêchez vous de les sortir! Connaissant Malfoy, il nous reste une dizaine de minutes avant qu'il ne se mettre à abattre tous les hiboux approchant de votre université."

Elle se précipita sur sa sacoche, lèvres pincées.

- "Et arrêtez de rire!"

- "Désolée..."

Severus douta immédiatement de sa sincérité, sans doute parce qu'elle était partie dans un nouveau fou rire.

- "Les élèves de Gryffondor perdront aléatoirement des points pendant au moins deux ans, pour votre impertinence..."

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, mais l'enseignant aurait pu jurer l'avoir entendue murmurer: "comme si ça allait faire une différence".

Circé, l'année allait être longue.

* * *

Les paperasses étaient signées, déposées directement sur le bureau du directeur de l'université d'alchimie et potions. Severus était condamné à passer un an de sa vie à supporter Hermione Granger, invivable je-sais-tout Gryffondorienne. 

Considérant la situation extrême, il était de bonne humeur. Suicidaire, prêt au meurtre, mais de bonne humeur tout de même. Mieux valait Granger que Malfoy, après tout.

Ce fut donc avec relativement peu de mauvaise volonté qu'il se pencha sur les notes d'Hermione.

- "Sur quoi porte votre projet d'études?"

Elle saisit une pile de feuilles - du papier moldu, blanc, quadrillé et lisse, et pas du parchemin - et la fit glisser sur la table, puis se servit de la pointe d'un stylo-bille pour désigner divers passages du document.

- "Je pensais établir un dossier sur le vampirisme. Comme la lycanthropie, il s'agit d'une affliction incurable après la contamination, malgré les nombreuses expériences entreprises au cours des siècles pour guérir les vampires. Je vais donc commencer par un historique des traitements entrepris et une analyse des diverses potions utilisées."

Severus parcourut du regard les notes que la jeune femme lui présentait.

- "Je suppose que vous ne comptez pas vous limiter à une simple ligne du temps commentée?"

- "Non, bien entendu. Toutes les recherches entreprises sur les vampires, jusqu'ici, ont porté sur les moyens de les guérir, ou de maîtriser leurs instincts - par un équivalent vampirique de la potion Tue-Loup. Vu l'opinion des précédents gouvernements sur les créatures magiques, personne n'a songé - ou osé - approcher le problème d'une autre façon. J'envisage de baser mes recherches sur un moyen non pas de limiter l'instinct, mais de le contenter, en permettant au vampire de se nourrir sans devoir chasser des animaux, ou se procurer de réserves de sang humain chez les moldus. Il devrait être possible de développer un équivalent suffisamment nutritif, une sorte de sang de synthèse."

Enthousiaste, elle commença une explication plus poussée, et Rogue fut heureux d'avoir quelques rudiments de chimie moldue, sans quoi il aurait été complètement égaré après trois mots. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser poursuivre.

Il secoua la tête.

- "Vous allez devoir trouver autre chose."

Elle releva brusquement la tête, l'air dépité.

- "Pardon?"

- "Les laboratoires Ashwinder & Hipworth ont commencé à travailler sur un projet similaire dès le jour où Arthur Weasley a accordé l'ordre de Merlin seconde classe à un loup-garou." - Remus Lupin avait été l'heureux privilégié, pour avoir capturé Peter Pettigrew - "Et ils se sont mis à recruter sérieusement dès le moment où les nouvelles lois sur le statut social des loups-garous ont été acceptées. Ils s'attendent à ce que les vampires soient les prochains à bénéficier des largesses d'Arthur."

Hermione semblait abattue, et un peu incrédule, certainement furieuse contre elle-même de ne pas s'être rendue compte que son sujet d'expérience était déjà à l'étude.

- "Ils développent ce projet en toute confidentialité", ajouta Severus. "Je n'en ai entendu parler que parce qu'ils m'ont contacté pour prendre un poste de chercheur." - A vrai dire, de chef de projet, mais il ne jugea pas nécessaire de préciser. - "Toujours est-il que si vous entrepreniez des recherches sur le sujet, elles seraient obsolètes d'ici la fin de l'année. Sans compter le fait que vous auriez besoin de matériel dont Poudlard ne dispose pas, ainsi que d'un vampire pour d'éventuels tests. Non, contrairement à la croyance populaire, je n'en suis pas un."

- "Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez..." - Elle s'interrompit elle-même d'un geste de la main, et sortit un bloc-notes de son sac. - "Mon deuxième projet concernait l'élaboration d'une potion qui contrerait l'effet des détraqueurs pendant un laps de temps donné."

Rogue haussa un sourcil. Il était prévisible qu'Hermione ait prévu une solution de secours, mais il avait apparemment donné trop de crédit à l'esprit de la jeune femme: il s'attendait à quelque chose de plus original.

- "Brillant, Miss Granger...", souffla-t-il avec le ton caustique et agacé qu'il réservait aux étudiants de première année qui se risquaient à des suggestions stupides.

- "C'était _seulement_ la solution de dernier recours."

- "Vous voulez dire que vous avez un _autre_ projet intéressant et original à l'esprit, et que vous vous permettez de nous faire perdre notre temps en mentionnant une idée aussi banale qu'une potion contre les détraqueurs?"

Merlin. Elle était exaspérante. Toutefois, il se demanda un moment ce qui pouvait la pousser à préférer proposer un projet insignifiant, plutôt que d'évoquer directement ce qu'elle avait envisagé en premier lieu.

Elle plongea dans son sac, et en ressortit grimoire poussiéreux, à la couverture reliée de cuir bruni, et qui dégageait l'odeur de vieux papier si familière à tous les rats de bibliothèque. Un signet dépassait du livre, et elle ouvrit l'ouvrage à la page qu'il désignait. Severus attira le grimoire à lui, parcourant le texte des yeux. C'était du latin, manuscrit, enluminé, et peu lisible: le papier était taché et déchiré par endroits. On pouvait tout de même reconnaître une liste d'ingrédients, et quelques instructions sur la préparation d'une potion.

Severus se figea en déchiffrant le titre. "Imaginis philtrum."

Pas étonnant que la jeune femme ait été peu encline à parler de ce projet. Où avait-elle...

- "Où avez-vous trouvé ce livre?", s'exclama-t-il.

Il ne devait pas exister plus d'une cinquantaine d'ouvrages traitant de ce philtre, et la plupart d'entre eux étaient soit enfermés dans les coffres-forts du ministère, soit dans les bibliothèques d'anciennes familles nobles. Quant aux textes contenant ne serait-ce qu'un fragment de la formule de l'Imaginis, ils devaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Severus avait jusque la été persuadé que le seul exemplaire existant était en possession des Malfoy.

Miss Granger ne s'était certainement pas procurée ce grimoire par des moyens légaux.

Elle se racla la gorge.

- "On me l'a offert."

- "Offert?"

- "Offert."

- "Et qui, je vous prie, a été assez généreux pour se séparer d'un livre dont la valeur aurait pu lui permettre de vivre dans le luxe pour plusieurs années?"

A son expression, elle ne soupçonnait pas la rareté de l'objet.

- "Proposez cet ouvrage à une famille telle que les Malfoy, et ils vous offriraient un manoir - mobilier inclus - pour que vous le leur vendiez", expliqua-t-il. "Et si vous acceptiez cette offre, ils estimeraient vous avoir escroquée... Mais je suppose que pour le ministère, ceci n'est rien de plus qu'un torchon à brûler avec les traités sur la magie noire..."

- "Il..." - raclement de gorge - "Il semblerait que ce livre se soit..." - raclement de gorge - "... Egaré lors de la saisie des biens d'Antonin Dolohov par le ministère." - raclement de gorge - "Comme il n'avait pas d'héritiers, tout a été emporté et mis sous clef."

- "Et comment, je vous prie, un livre saisi par les aurors et mystérieusement égaré en cours de transfert a-t-il pu arriver entre vos mains?"

- "Il m'a été offert."

Après une demi-seconde de réflexion, Severus comprit qui exactement avait pu fournir le livre à Hermione.

- "Je reprocherais certainement à Nymphadora Tonks sa façon de se servir dans les biens d'autrui... Si cet ouvrage n'était pas _perutilis_."

Il ne remarqua même pas avoir glissé un mot de Latin dans sa réponse, occupé qu'il était à tenter de traduire le texte qu'il avait sous les yeux. Certaines personnes avaient la faculté de parler Anglais tout en réfléchissant dans une autre langue. Il n'en faisait pas partie.

Hermione le fixait, attendant patiemment qu'il reporte son attention vers elle. Il releva la tête.

- "Vous êtes décidée à travailler sur cette potion en particulier?"

Elle acquiesça.

- "L'imaginis est une potion...", entama-t-elle.

- "...Qui permet de conférer à un humain les pouvoirs d'un objet plongé dans la potion lors de sa préparation, je sais, Miss Granger. Une formule que Rowena Serdaigle elle-même a étudiée, et aux origines incertaines."

Voldemort, dans sa quête perpétuelle de pouvoir, avait chargé Severus de tenter de découvrir la composition exacte du philtre. Le texte fourni par Lucius Malfoy était abîmé et incomplet, et Rogue avait passé des mois à tester ingrédient sur ingrédient, sans le moindre résultat.

La version de la formule dont disposait Hermione semblait bien plus précise et complète. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas plus prudent de faire disparaître le livre, de lancer un sortilège d'amnésie à la jeune femme. Admettant que l'Imaginis puisse être recréé, dans de mauvaises mains, il pouvait devenir une arme mortelle. Que se produirait-il si quelqu'un utilisait le philtre pour s'approprier l'effet d'une baguette magique, du miroir du Riséd, d'un oeil magique comme celui d'Allastor Maugrey?

Mais, après tout, Hermione Granger avait réussi à combiner l'honnêteté et la bravoure des Gryffondors avec l'intelligence d'une Serdaigle. Elle aurait suffisamment la tête sur les épaules pour mesurer les dangers d'une telle potion.

- "Est-ce que ce projet conviendrait?", questionna-t-elle.

Severus, poussé par un intérêt purement scientifique et par le sentiment d'inachèvement que lui avait laissé l'arrêt forcé de ses recherches sur l'Imaginis, à la première défaite de Voldemort, acquiesça.

_Notes:  
- Perutilis: Très utile_


	2. L'apprentie

**Philtra temporis  
2. L'apprentie**

Elle était _brillante_. Appliquée, précise, douée, astucieuse, et indéniablement brillante.

Mais ça, Severus ne l'aurait pas admis avec une baguette sur la tempe et des menaces d'Avada Kedavra. Au contraire, il cherchait tous les moyens possibles de la critiquer.

"Cherchait" était le mot. Elle était là depuis deux semaines, et il devait encore trouver un reproche fondé à lui adresser. "Application, précision et talent" étaient rarement synonymes de "lamentables erreurs permettant de ridiculiser la responsable par une vague de remarques assassines". Il commençait à penser qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à la prendre en faute. Il ne pouvait que s'attaquer à des détails futiles.

- "Ces tranches de langue de caméléon sont trop épaisses. La formule indique "fines lamelles", Miss Granger, et pas "gigantesques tronçons". Je pensais qu'à vingt ans, vous auriez maîtrisé cette discipline pourtant commune qu'est la lecture, mais il semblerait que je vous aie accordé trop de crédit."

Hermione sourit à cette remarque. Les tranches étaient parfaites, et les affiner ne ferait aucune différence, Severus le savait. Et, étant "brillante", la jeune sorcière le savait aussi. Mais elle ne protesta pas.

- "Bien, professeur."

Elle saisit son scalpel, et trancha patiemment chaque lamelle en deux.

Rogue fulminait. Non seulement elle se permettait d'être efficace et infaillible, mais en plus, plutôt que de perdre son calme comme toute Gryffondor qui se respectait à ses critiques injustes, elle se contentait d'acquiescer en souriant, et parfois de s'excuser. En conséquence, c'était _lui_ qui était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il avait finalement trouvé une étudiante qu'il ne parvenait pas à terroriser. Où était passée la fillette avide de faire ses preuves, qui levait toujours la main avec l'assurance d'être la seule élève à connaître la réponse exacte aux plus difficiles questions de ses professeurs, et qui tentait de disparaître derrière son pupitre à la moindre remarque négative; exactement? Devenue adulte, sans doute. Et en plus de sept ans, il aurait été inutile d'espérer qu'elle ne trouve pas l'un où l'autre moyen de se défendre contre ses critiques? Merlin.

Evidemment, maintenant qu'elle était devenue tout à fait mature - quoiqu'elle avait toujours eu de l'avance dans ce domaine - lui était mesquin et puéril. Et le savait. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de persister dans ce comportement.

- "Miss Granger?"

- "Oui, professeur?"

- "La potion que vous préparez est supposée être rouge amarante. Hors, ceci", affirma-t-il en désignant la mixture mijotant dans le chaudron d'Hermione, "est bordeaux."

La jeune femme examina un instant la couleur de la potion, lèvres pincées - plus pour retenir un sourire que par agacement. Contrairement à ce que Severus avait espéré, elle ne tenta pas de faire remarquer que l'amarante était une nuance de rouge à peine plus pâle que le bordeaux, et que dans le cas de cette potion, cette infime variation n'avait aucune importance.

- "Je vais recommencer, professeur."

Rogue renifla avec exaspération.

- "Ne perdez pas votre temps. Mme Pomfresh a réclamé de la pimentine pour l'infirmerie: préparez-en un chaudron."

Elle acquiesça. Severus la regarda traverser la pièce, et rassembler sans la moindre hésitation tous les ingrédients dont elle aurait besoin.

Insupportable, exaspérante petite je-sais-tout.

Mais indéniablement brillante.

* * *

Pi-men-tine...

Hermione sélectionna soigneusement les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de cette potion dans les réserves du laboratoire, nettoya un chaudron, et se mit au travail; le tout en s'efforçant de ne pas rire, et surtout, surtout, de ne pas faire de faux-pas. Rogue scrutait le moindre de ses mouvements.

Elle avait trouvé_ le_ moyen de contrer le sarcasme du sorcier. Il était habitué à voir ses étudiants fondre en larmes, bégayer, paniquer, ou encore protester avec véhémence à ses critiques acerbes. Si elle restait calme, il n'avait ni la satisfaction de l'humilier, ni le plaisir d'une confrontation, et il ne pouvait rien lui reprocher. De jour en jour, il était plus exaspéré. Evidemment, si elle commettait la moindre (réelle) erreur maintenant, l'apocalypse serait une promenade de santé par rapport à ce que l'enseignant lui ferait subir.

En attendant, leur petit jeu était hilarant.

Elle ajouta les derniers ingrédients de la pimentine dans son chaudron, mélangea, et s'écarta. Il ne restait plus qu'à laisser bouillir la potion pendant deux heures.

- "Vous avez terminé?", questionna Rogue.

Hermione acquiesça. Son maître s'approcha, et jeta un oeil au contenu du chaudron. Il ne critiqua rien, ce que la jeune femme considéra comme un grand pas en avant.

- "Alors, prenez vos notes sur l'Imaginis. Je veux voir où vous en êtes."

C'était à prévoir. Elle avait bien fait d'emporter son sac avec elle. Même si son apprentissage n'était supposé débuter qu'au premier septembre, Rogue avait commencé à lui enseigner le jour même où il avait rempli le contrat qui les liait. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire: deux semaines de vacances supplémentaires n'auraient été pour elle qu'une perte de temps, et l'enseignant semblait agréer, même tacitement. Le mauvais côté des choses, c'était qu'il paraissait penser qu'elle aurait dû parvenir à recomposer la formule complète de l'Imaginis sur le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé à Poudlard.

Elle sortit ses notes, le grimoire, et quelques autres livres.

- "J'ai presque achevé la traduction de la formule et du procédé de préparation", expliqua-t-elle en poussant une feuille vers Rogue. "Malheureusement, il reste quelques ingrédients que je ne parviens pas à identifier, et évidemment ceux qui sont illisibles."

- "Montrez-moi ça..."

* * *

Indéniablement brillante. Considérant sa formation actuelle, elle avait traduit le texte avec une rare efficacité.

Severus relut encore une fois les notes. La méthode de préparation était entièrement retranscrite en anglais, mis à part les quelques ingrédients encore non identifiés. A l'époque où lui-même travaillait sur l'Imaginis, il lui avait fallu près d'un mois pour arriver à une traduction décente du texte pourtant réduit que Voldemort lui avait donné. Mais il avait autre chose à faire que de traîner jour et nuit à la bibliothèque, se justifia-t-il.

- "Graines de datura stramoine ou herbe aux sorciers... Boutons noirs, ou baies de belladone, suc d'aconit tue-loup... Sang de loup-garou..." - Il haussa un sourcil. Cet ingrédient ne figurait pas dans la version de la formule fournie par les Malfoy, et le risque de contamination à la lycanthropie par ingestion de sang de loup garou était élevé. Mais, au vu des autres composants de la potion, la lycanthropie serait le cadet des soucis de celui qui ingérerait la mixture. La belladone, tout comme la stramoine, était un poison mortel. - "Poudre d'argent..." - Pour éliminer les risques de lycanthropie - "Sang de harpie..." - Et ceci devait empêcher l'empoisonnement par les boutons noirs et l'herbe aux sorciers , les oiseaux n'étaient pas sensibles aux effets des deux plantes. "Sang de magyar à pointes, poudre d'écailles de boutefeu chinois, cheveux de banshee... Sève de mandragore... Une goutte de sang menstruel humain, de l'urine de dragon noir des Hébrides, yeux de rat écrasés. Vous comptez tester la potion après l'avoir recomposée?"

Hermione hocha la tête.

- "Si tant est que je parvienne à compléter la formule, je ferai des essais sur des souris pour mesurer la toxicité de la potion... Et si mes recherches vont assez loin, sur moi-même."

La jeune femme ne grimaça même pas. Soit elle était très déterminée, soit vraiment très inconsciente. Probablement les deux. Elle resterait Gryffondor jusqu'à sa fin. Fin qui risquait d'être proche, vu ce qu'elle envisageait d'ingurgiter.

- "Tachez de ne pas vous empoisonner sous ma tutelle. Ca ferait mauvaise impression dans mon curriculum", fit remarquer Severus, agacé.

Il était arrivé à la partie des notes listant les ingrédients non traduits. D'un simple coup d'oeil, il en identifia quelques uns.

- "Tamus: il s'agit de raisin du diable, ou tamier. Le fragon est aussi connu en tant que petit houx. Le caede canem, ou crève-chien, est l'autre nom de la douce amère."

Il traduisit encore quelques composants, avant de renoncer.

- "Vous aurez besoin d'ouvrages plus poussés que ceux de la bibliothèque de Poudlard pour poursuivre votre traduction." - Il se leva, se maudissant lui même pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. - "Suivez-moi..."

* * *

Il lui avait donné accès à sa bibliothèque personnelle, et le mot de passe de son bureau, pour qu'elle puisse consulter les nombreux, merveilleux, extrêmement rares ouvrages qu'il possédait lorsqu'elle en aurait besoin. Hermione était aux anges.

Elle avait passé la matinée dans la pièce, toute notion du temps oubliée tandis qu'elle feuilletait "Potions de grands pouvoirs: édition intégrale", ou encore "Les philtres de concentration à travers les temps". L'Imaginis et ses ingrédients s'étaient vus progressivement refoulés vers une partie sombre et éloignée de son esprit.

- "Miss Granger, je croyais vous avoir dit de sélectionner les ouvrages dont vous aviez besoin, pas de vous installer dans mon bureau."

Hermione sursauta violemment, tirée de ses pensées. Rogue se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce, à moitié dans l'ombre, un plateau repas en main. La jeune femme n'avait pas remarqué son arrivée.

- "Désolée, professeur, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer."

- "Je pensais m'en être rendu compte. Il est dix heures..."

La sorcière haussa un sourcil. Seulement?

- "Du soir", acheva Rogue avec un soupir exaspéré.

Oh.

- "Je vous suggère de songer à vous nourrir, vu que je suppose que vous avez également oublié de vous présenter aux repas." - Son ton trahissait un agacement extrême - "Et ensuite, de prendre un peu de repos. La rentrée scolaire a lieu demain, vous allez devoir commencer à travailler sérieusement", acheva-t-il d'une voix sarcastique.

Aux termes "vous nourrir", Hermione eut un bref regard incrédule au plateau que tenait Rogue, mais détourna les yeux en réalisant qu'il était absolument idiot de penser que _Severus Rogue_ entre toutes personnes avait pu songer à lui apporter un repas.

Elle secoua machinalement la tête, et remit soigneusement à leur place les livres qu'elle avait sortis.

- "Miss Granger, j'apprécierais que vous vous dépêchiez un peu. Contrairement à vous, il se trouve que j'ai du travail, et j'aimerais être débarrassé de votre présence pour pouvoir me concentrer", déclara-t-il froidement. "Les elfes se feront sans doute un plaisir de vous préparer un encas. D'après ce que je sais de vos fréquentes "excursions nocturnes" du temps de votre scolarité, je suppose que vous connaissez le chemin des cuisines. "

- "Oui... Un instant, professeur Rogue..."

Elle fourra précipitamment ses livres dans son sac - non sans dégâts, au bruit de papier froissé qu'elle entendit - et fila vers la sortie.

- "A demain, professeur."

L'instant d'après, elle était dehors.

* * *

S'il y avait une seule personne au monde capable de se distraire de ses études en lisant des manuels scolaires, c'était Hermione Granger. Aberrant. Et si compréhensible. Severus, pendant sa scolarité, avait lui-même été connu à Serpentard pour se plonger dans de "passionnantes" encyclopédies sur les propriétés des potions rares, ou encore dans l'étude "captivante" des notes de défense contre les forces du mal d'élèves plus âgés; et cela dès qu'il avait un peu de temps libre.

Il posa le plateau repas qu'il avait apporté sur son bureau, et inspecta l'étagère, jetant un oeil aux livres que la jeune femme avait consultés. "Potions de grands pouvoirs: édition intégrale": très bon choix. "Venins et poisons, tome 1": pour rechercher les propriétés exactes de la belladone, sans doute. "Hesper Starkey, la biographie": celui-là n'avait aucun rapport, même lointain, avec l'Imaginis. Starkey avait étudié l'influence des phases de la lune sur les potions... Hermione s'était sans doute laissée emporter par le choix de livres à sa disposition.

Severus eut un reniflement amusé, et s'écarta de la bibliothèque, retournant à son bureau. Il sortit une pile de parchemins d'un tiroir, et s'installa sur sa chaise, feuilletant distraitement les textes qu'il venait de prendre.

Ses cours étaient planifiés pour au moins six mois - peut-être sept si un nouveau Longbottom arrivait à Poudlard. Quelques heures plus tôt, il avait reçu ses horaires de Minerva, et avait constaté que serpentards et gryffondors partageaient leurs heures de potions, comme chaque année. La directrice de Gryffondor avait pincé les lèvres, et insisté pour qu'il se rappelle d'être objectif et juste envers tous ses étudiants, si les deux maisons venaient à chahuter.

Comme s'il avait l'habitude de faire du favoritisme ou de retirer des points sans raison valable.

Minerva avait également demandé comment se passait l'apprentissage d'Hermione. Severus avait répondu que la jeune femme se débrouillait bien. Parfaitement aurait été plus juste. Mais ce genre d'admission pouvait encore attendre.

Il remit la pile de parchemins à sa place, se leva, et quitta la pièce, laissant le plateau repas, son assiette - rôti et pommes de terres froides - et ses sandwiches intacts. Il avait mangé avec les autres enseignants, au début de la soirée, et n'avait donc pas faim. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il avait apporté cet encas. Granger s'était montrée particulièrement efficace avec toutes les potions qu'il lui avait demandé de préparer (et peu importait que le résultat soit amarante plutôt que bordeaux), elle avait accepté sans protester la charge des préparations qu'exigeait Pomfresh, et de plus, lui permettait de travailler enfin sur un projet stimulant. Il aurait été stupide de laisser la jeune imbécile tomber de fatigue et d'inanition. Donc, il avait apporté le repas. De plus, c'était la seule excuse qu'il avait trouvée pour la retenir à cette heure indue, dans l'espoir de pouvoir continuer à traduire la formule de l'Imaginis. C'aurait été du temps gagné. Severus était insomniaque, et avait tendance à considérer que la période comprise entre dix heures du soir et trois heures du matin comme un moment parfait pour travailler. Malheureusement, même si Hermione Granger avait accepté tacitement de commencer son apprentissage à l'avance, il doutait un peu qu'elle ait la même notion d'horaires que lui. La nourriture était un moyen de corruption sûr: c'était une attention trop rare de sa part pour qu'elle puisse se permettre de refuser, et il aurait eu quelques minutes pour la convaincre de se remettre au travail.

Mais, devant le bref regard hésitant et vite détourné d'Hermione vers le plateau, il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de la laisser se sentir stupide.

* * *

A sept heures tapantes le lendemain matin, Hermione poussa la porte du laboratoire, pour trouver un Rogue déjà frais et dispos penché sur un chaudron. "Frais et dispos" dans le sens "Severusien" de l'expression, bien entendu. C'est-à-dire désagréable, irritable et hostile.

- "Miss Granger, est-ce que les termes "toquer avant d'entrer" vous évoquent quelque chose?"

- "Veuillez m'excuser, professeur..."

Il se contenta de lui adresser un reniflement agacé, et de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa potion. Elle traversa la pièce, déposa son sac dans un coin, puis s'approcha de son maître. Il ne releva même pas les yeux.

- "Nous avons de nouvelles commandes de l'infirmerie, ainsi que de Lupin et de Hagrid. La liste est sur la table." - Il eut un vague geste de la main. - "Je compte sur vous pour préparer les potions requises, ou, en tout cas, le peu que vos misérables capacités vous permettent de réussir. Vous devrez vous débrouillez seule aujourd'hui, je dois organiser la rentrée des Serpentards et participer aux derniers préparatifs de la cérémonie de répartition."

Hermione acquiesça, ignorant stoïquement la remarque sur ses capacités. Elle avait entendu pire, et, connaissant son professeur, pouvait s'attendre à bien plus de créativité verbale dans l'avenir. Une vague de soulagement la traversa à l'idée de travailler seule pour la journée. L'humeur de Rogue avait tendance à empirer au fil des heures, et le voir si agressif aux aurores - alors qu'habituellement il se contentait de regards noirs et de soupirs exaspérés jusqu'à son réveil complet, à sept heures trente précises, juste après sa troisième tasse de café journalière - laissait présager qu'il en serait aux pulsions meurtrières avant le dîner. Hermione n'était que moyennement assurée de ne pas risquer un empoisonnement "accidentel", lorsque son maître était particulièrement tendu: elle avait pris l'habitude d'emporter avec elle sa propre bouteille d'eau, qu'elle ne laissait jamais en évidence.

Vigilance constante!

Ce n'était qu'un jeu, évidemment. L'histoire de la bouteille l'avait juste amusée. Rogue n'était pas _si_ dangereux. Mais elle n'était pas _si_ inefficace. Et elle agissait peut-être puérilement, mais elle n'était pas la seule.

- "Cette potion doit bouillir pendant encore cinq heures", déclara l'enseignant en désignant la mixture sur laquelle il était penché, "et ensuite être refroidie et mise en flacons. Surveillez régulièrement la température, n'oubliez pas l'heure - cinq heures: jusqu'à midi, donc, Miss Granger - et rangez les fioles sur le troisième rayon de la deuxième étagère lorsque vous aurez fini."

Elle hocha la tête. Il s'écarta de son chaudron, et traversa la pièce.

- "J'espère retrouver mon laboratoire en bon état à mon retour. Essayez de ne pas me décevoir." - à son ton, on aurait pu jurer qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle dévaste les lieux avec l'aide de Peeves et d'une armée de trolls. - "Et si je ne suis pas revenu lorsque vous partirez, n'oubliez pas de verrouiller la porte."

Il sortit sans même attendre la réponse d'Hermione, qui alla saisir la liste déposée sur la table. La plupart des potions demandées par Mme Pomfresh étaient assez simples, mais celles dont Hagrid et Remus avaient besoin étaient plus complexes, voire presque irréalisables seule.

La jeune femme sourit. "Le peu que vos misérables capacités vous permettent de réussir", c'était bien ça? Il était temps de faire ses preuves.

* * *

La journée avait été un enfer. Tout d'abord, Severus avait du supporter une pénible et interminable discussion avec Sybille Trelawney, qui avait jugé bon de descendre de sa tour pour lui ordonner de sermonner à l'avance les Serpentards de troisième année, sous prétexte que son Don l'avait avertie que ces adolescents se montreraient insupportables avec elle. Il avait rétorqué à la vieille excentrique que si elle se décidait à "enseigner" plutôt s'égarer en divagations théâtrales sur la divination, ses élèves lui poseraient moins de problèmes. Merlin, comme si elle n'aurait pas plutôt pu s'inventer des visions sur les Gryffondors. Minerva aurait été ravie d'écouter ses élucubrations.

Après cette désagréable conversation, au cours de laquelle les deux enseignants en étaient presque venus aux mains, il avait passé près de deux heures entre Lupin et Albus, à vérifier que tous les élèves étaient montés dans le Poudlard Express, à Londres. Le train était doté de sorts de détection permettant de savoir qui s'y trouvait.

Evidemment, plusieurs étudiants manquaient à l'appel, et il avait fallu contacter les parents pour apprendre s'il s'agissait de retardataires, de malades, ou de véritables disparus. Malheureusement, aucun des absents n'appartenaient à la troisième catégorie.

L'étape suivante fut de faire venir ceux qui avaient raté le départ du train jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard par le magicobus, et d'aller les chercher là-bas. Il avait donc eu le suprême plaisir, pendant un trajet à pied de quinze minutes, de subir la compagnie d'une bande de trois garçons qui semblaient penser qu'il ne les avait pas entendus le traiter de "charogne visqueuse" ou encore de "vieux rat crasseux". Ils avaient vraisemblablement des frères et soeurs plus âgés. Rogue avait mémorisé leurs noms, et il se ferait une joie de leur retirer des points au moindre éternuement, dès qu'ils seraient répartis dans l'une ou l'autre maison.

La répartition en elle-même fut une torture. Severus avait toujours considéré qu'attendre pendant une heure que chaque morveux fraîchement arrivé à Poudlard ait mit le choixpeau, et entretenu une plus ou moins longue discussion de courtoisie avec le stupide objet pour se voir envoyé dans la maison adéquate, comme une pure perte de temps.

Cette année avait été pire. Aucun des nouveaux élèves n'avait été envoyé à Serpentard.

Pas un seul.

On pouvait sans doute imputer cet état des choses à la réputation désastreuse qu'avait gardé la maison après la défaite de Voldemort. Les enfants avaient sans doute supplié le choixpeau de les envoyer à Serdaigle, qui avait vu ses effectifs augmenter de façon exponentielle en deux ans. Toujours était-il que Minerva jubilait.

Merlin, ça devait être un cauchemar.

Evidemment, qui disait répartition disait discours de Dumbledore, chanson de Poudlard braillée par le choeur des étudiants, et une heure à regarder les jeunes se bâfrer, tout en priant pour avoir encore une potion contre le mal de crâne en réserve.

Le supplice du festin achevé, il avait fallu se livrer à des changements de dernière minute dans l'organisation des cours. La classe de première année de Serpentard étant inexistante, et celle de Serdaigle comptant le double d'élèves prévus, il fallait remanier les horaires. Flitwick proposa de grouper poufsouffles et gryffondors, tandis que les serdaigle auraient cours seuls. De cette malencontreuse suggestion résulta la décision d'Albus et de Minerva de revoir _entièrement_ les horaires. Cette opération avait pris trois heures.

Severus était _extatique_. Il avait toutefois encore l'espoir de passer une soirée tranquille. Espoir qui se révéla vain.

Après avoir réussi à s'échapper du bureau de Dumbledore, il descendit directement dans sa chambre, et retourna tous ses tiroirs à la recherche d'une potion pour calmer sa migraine. Tous ses flacons étaient vides. Il aurait pu décider de rester enfermé dans ses quartiers, au calme, et attendre patiemment que la douleur lancinante qui lui vrillait les tempes passe d'elle-même. Malheureusement pour lui, il choisit de passer à l'infirmerie.

Evidemment, son trajet ne se passa pas sans peine.

Dans l'escalier menant hors des donjons, il croisa Peeves, qui tentait de dévisser le lustre tout en chantant à tue-tête une version revue et corrigée de "Fanchon". Dix minutes supplémentaires furent perdues à menacer l'esprit frappeur. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Umbridge soit chassée avant d'avoir fait expulser ce fléau, quatre ans plus tôt? Elle aurait au moins fait quelque chose d'utile.

Une fois débarrassé de Peeves, Rogue arriva à l'infirmerie sans plus de problèmes. Et là, il apprit que les Serpentards et Gryffondors de cinquième n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se livrer à une bataille sanglante dans les couloirs. Minerva les avait interrompus, et Serpentard commençait en conséquence l'année avec des points _négatifs_. Sans compter le fait que Pomfresh avait vu ses réserves de Poussos se vider, et en commanda un plein chaudron.

Le contenu du flacon de potion Calmigraine que la guérisseuse fournit à Severus, et qu'il draina en trois gorgées, ne fut pas assez puissant pour être efficace.

De l'infirmerie, Rogue passa à la salle commune des Serpentards, où il tenta de faire comprendre aux abrutis répartis par hasard dans cette maison qu'il y avait d'autres moyens de s'en prendre aux Gryffondors que l'attaque frontale. Des moyens détournés, nécessitant ruse, intelligence et subtilité. Afin de ne pas se faire prendre, et de ne pas faire perdre de points à Serpentard. Brefs, qu'ils devaient cesser d'agir comme des têtes-brûlées.

A force de le répéter sans cesse, peut-être que le message finirait par passer?

Les nerfs à vif, il sortit de la salle commune de Serpentard, priant une éventuelle divinité (s'il en existait encore) de lui accorder cinq minutes de paix.

- "Severus!"

C'était manifestement trop demander.

- "Oui, Minerva?"

- "Je vous cherchais. Est-ce que vous savez ce que vos Serpentard ont osé faire?", s'écria l'enseignante d'un ton indigné. "Attaquer mes élèves de dos!"

S'il ne la coupait pas très vite, elle était partie pour des heures. Il prit son meilleur ton sarcastique pour lui répondre.

- "C'est le témoignage des Gryffondors contre les Serpentards. A ce que je sache, personne n'a vu exactement ce qui s'était passé, hormis les responsables. Mais j'oubliais, vos merveilleux Gryffondors vous ont donné toutes les explications nécessaires, pourquoi douter de leur parole?" - Il soupira, exaspéré, alors que son interlocutrice le dévisageait avec indignation - "Ceci dit, je viens de passer vingt minutes à sermonner les jeunes imbéciles placés sous ma responsabilité. Je suppose que vous pouvez vous estimer satisfaite, avec les retenues que vous avez distribuées pour toute cette semaine et les points que vous avez retirés - merveilleux esprit mathématique pour parvenir à un résultat négatif pour ma maison, d'ailleurs... Je pensais que vous étiez capable d'effectuer une soustraction correctement, à votre âge. Sur ce, _personnellement_, j'ai du travail. Bonne soirée, Minerva."

Il tourna les talons avec un mouvement de robes travaillé. Sa collègue ne parvint à trouver aucune réponse plus évoluée qu'une exclamation de rage. Lui n'avait même pas élevé la voix.

Severus ne se souvenait pas lui avoir adressé une réplique aussi longue depuis au moins cinq ans. Il se contentait généralement de réponses monosyllabiques, voire de courtes phrases - mais uniquement en cas de réelle nécessité. Même s'il ne se privait jamais d'être direct. Quoique Mc Gonagall semblait estimer qu'il avait dépassé les bornes, cette fois. Elle chercherait sans doute à lui renvoyer l'escalier tournant. Puis, évidemment, la scène ne manquerait pas d'arriver aux oreilles de Dumbledore, ce qui laissait présager une future interminable discussion assortie de thé au citron et de petits gâteaux, ainsi que diverses mentions d'un "comportement regrettable" et de "quelques efforts à faire". Il avait sa défense toute prête: Albus le harcelait en permanence pour qu'il se montre plus sociable? Eh bien, maintenant, le vieux fou pourrait s'estimer satisfait.

Il était près de dix heures du soir. La journée empirait de minute en minute. Et il n'était apparemment pas près d'en avoir fini.

Il devait encore trouver le Baron Sanglant, à propos de Peeves. Rogue ne pouvait pas risquer de voir le lustre que le poltergeist dévissait dans la matinée se fracasser sur la tête d'un élève... Même si l'idée était des plus agréables en soi. Si Poppy Pomfresh était tout à fait capable de soigner n'importe quelle blessure grave, elle était incapable de ressusciter les morts, et Albus n'apprécierait que moyennement de devoir expliquer à des parents éplorés que leur rejeton avait été écrasé par quelques dizaines de kilos de bois, de métal et de cire; le tout grâce aux efforts conjugués de la gravité et de l'esprit frappeur local.

Le fantôme de Serpentard se chargerait de terroriser Peeves, ce qui devrait le convaincre de se tenir tranquille quelques semaines. Ou jours. Ou heures. En tout cas, l'intervention du Baron assurerait une paix temporaire dans les donjons, quitte à ce que la calamité ectoplasmique décide d'aller perturber à la place la tour de Gryffondor.

Evidemment, si vous voulez parler à un fantôme dans les plus brefs délais, le dit spectre se révèlera être introuvable. Severus se vit contraint de fouiller une bonne moitié de Poudlard, d'interroger Nick Quasi Sans Tête - qui déclara ignorer tout des faits et gestes du Baron Sanglant - puis le Moine Gras - qui n'était pas plus renseigné et lui conseilla de poser la question à Nick Quasi Sans Tête. Le fantôme de Gryffondor ayant définitivement décidé d'être frappé d'amnésie, Rogue passa trois quarts d'heure à écumer les couloirs, pour finalement trouver le Baron, en pleine discussion avec la Dame Grise, devant la bibliothèque.

Severus ne mit heureusement pas plus de cinq minutes à convaincre le fantôme de rappeler à Peeves la façon correcte de se comporter.

Soulagé d'avoir réglé tous les problèmes encombrants, il jugea plus prudent de se replier dans les donjons avant qu'un quelconque imprévu ne lui tombe dessus, et de soigner son mal de crâne d'une cure de silence et d'obscurité. A onze heures sonnantes, il arriva dans ses appartements, verrouilla la porte, et s'effondra dans un fauteuil, un exemplaire de "Philtres des muses: l'inspiration distillée" sur les genoux. Si qui que ce soit voulait le tirer hors de la pièce, il devrait avoir recours à l'Imperius. Au minimum.

* * *

Tout se déroulait on ne peut mieux.

A midi pile, Hermione ajouta le dernier ingrédient dans le chaudron de Motivine qu'elle préparait, mélangea un instant, puis alla s'occuper de la potion que Rogue lui avait ordonné de surveiller. D'un coup de baguette, elle refroidit la mixture, et la transféra ensuite dans une quinzaine de flacons, qu'elle rangea soigneusement sur le deuxième rayon de la troisième étagère. Parfait!

Elle pouvait s'accorder une petite pause.

Le parchemin laissé par son maître reposait sur la table, et elle s'en empara pour ajouter un "V" à côté de "Motivine, un chaudron". Elle avait déjà coché la moitié de la liste, et retirait une certaine satisfaction d'avoir pu indiquer "fait" à côté de "Appaisieux: Ne gaspillez pas de précieux ingrédients, Granger, vous êtes incapable de réussir cette potion" (l'Appaisieux était un remède utilisé pour soigner les irritations et infections oculaires, et sa préparation était des plus complexes), ainsi que de "Respirine: je souhaite ne jamais devoir expliquer à Poppy Pomfresh qu'un de ses patients est mort asphyxié à cause d'une erreur de dosage, Miss Granger. N'essayez même pas." (la respirine était un puissant anti-allergique, éliminant les problèmes respiratoires).

Rogue avait ajouté un commentaire sarcastique à côté de chaque élément de la liste, laissant Hermione plus nerveuse que s'il avait été présent pour scruter le moindre de ses gestes. Tout autant qu'un moment de tranquillité, son absence impliquait aussi que personne ne serait là pour l'empêcher de commettre d'éventuelles erreurs. Elle avait retrouvé son calme au fil de la matinée, réussissant avec succès toutes les potions requises.

Elle avait bien fait une légère erreur, lors de la préparation de la Motivine. Rien de bien grave: elle ignorait juste que cette potion avait la fâcheuse propriété de dégager un gigantesque jet de vapeur à l'ajout du dernier ingrédient. La Motivine était un anti-dépresseur, composé principalement de sucre, sirop de fruits, et autres douceurs. En conséquence, le laboratoire tout entier était imprégné d'une merveilleuse odeur de yaourt vanille-fraise, qui contrastait effroyablement avec la décoration morbide de la pièce et le contenu de la plupart des bocaux d'ingrédients, et qui, accessoirement, ne manquerait sans doute pas de provoquer un arrêt cardiaque du propriétaire des lieux lorsqu'il entrerait dans la pièce. Ce qui aurait inquiété Hermione si elle n'avait pas la désagréable impression d'être un bonbon au caramel: elle était penchée sur le chaudron lors de la réaction chimique, et, même si elle avait immédiatement fait un bond en arrière, elle n'avait pas pu éviter la vapeur, et s'était retrouvée ruisselante de liquide sucré et collant. Sans réfléchir, elle avait plaqué ses cheveux mouillés en arrière, juste le temps de lancer quelques sorts de nettoyage sur les objets touchés par la fumée, pour mieux se rendre compte ensuite que ses cheveux avaient séché et s'étaient transformés en un casque caramélisé, aussi solide que le gel utilisé par Draco Malfoy du temps de ses études, et qu'aucun charme de nettoyage ne semblait vouloir les ramener à leur état premier. Hermione avait éclaté de rire à cette réalisation, décrétant qu'au moins, sa chevelure agglomérée de cette façon, elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de voir des mèches se détacher de sa natte et lui cacher la vue aux moments les plus critiques de préparations.

La jeune femme était restée très satisfaite de l'utilisation de glaçage sucré comme soins capillaires... Jusqu'à ce que l'effet de la vapeur qu'elle avait respirée cesse, et qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle mettrait au moins deux heures à laver et démêler la broussaille qui lui servait de chevelure.

Elle avait été imprudente et stupide.

Mais ça, Rogue n'était pas obligé de le savoir. Avec un peu de chance, elle aurait terminé la préparation des potions avant qu'il ne revienne.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

La déesse de la chance était vraisemblablement d'humeur maussade.

- "Entrez?", risqua la jeune sorcière.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Remus Lupin. Elle soupira de soulagement, et sourit.

- "Bonjour, professeur!"

- "Bonjour, Hermione. Remus, je t'en prie, je ne suis plus ton pro..." - Il sembla remarquer l'état des cheveux de son interlocutrice, et haussa un sourcil - "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

Elle tirailla sur une mèche brune solidifiée par le sucre.

- "Juste une rencontre accidentelle avec un nuage de Motivine..." - La jeune femme sentit son sourire s'élargir involontairement, et tenta tant bien que mal de retenir un rire nerveux. Merlin, les vapeurs faisaient encore effet. - "J'ai essayé de nettoyer à la magie, mais ça n'a aucun résultat, rien ne remplace un bon shampooing."

Et, à ces mots absolument banals, elle éclata de rire. Elle se sentit brièvement ridicule, et aurait sans doute été mortifiée bien plus longtemps si Remus ne s'était pas joint à son hilarité.

- "D'ou l'odeur de vanille?"

Hermione opina.

- "Pas de fenêtre dans les donjons, sinon j'aurais aéré... Les vapeurs sont toujours..."

- "Effectives, je vois...", glissa Remus entre deux éclats de rire. "Circé, on ne pourra pas reprocher à cette potion de ne pas être efficace."

Il ouvrit grand la porte, et l'air du couloir se mélangea peu à peu à celui de la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient tous deux retrouvé un semblant de calme.

- "J'espère que je ne te dérange pas?", questionna le loup-garou.

Elle secoua la tête.

- "Je prenais une pause. Je n'ai plus énormément à faire..."

L'enseignant la fixait d'un oeil scrutateur.

- "Tu as dîné? Mangé aujourd'hui?"

Hermione se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Maintenant qu'il en parlait...

- "Pas encore, mais je pense que j'ai un paquet de biscuits dans mon sac..."

- "J'en étais sûr!", s'exclama Lupin avec un sourire amusé, avant de secouer la tête. "Je savais que j'avais bien fait d'apporter ceci..."

Il brandit un sac en papier brun à dessins rouges, qu'il avait jusque là dissimulé derrière son dos. Hermione reconnu immédiatement un emballage de fast-food moldu. Le genre de nourriture qui faisait pousser des hurlements d'horreur à ses parents, constata-t-elle lorsque Remus sortit le contenu du sac: hamburgers, frites, mayonnaise. Mais de la nourriture tout de même. L'estomac de la jeune femme eut un long gargouillis de convoitise, qu'elle tenta de couvrir d'un raclement de gorge.

- "Merci profess..."

- "C'est "Remus", et de rien." - Il sourit, et s'assit face à elle - "J'ai dû passer dans le Londres Moldu pour récupérer un étudiant retardataire, et en voyant le fast-food, je me suis dit qu'une certaine personne aurait certainement _encore_ oublié de manger..."

- "Je n'ai pas exactement oublié, j'ai juste reporté à plus t...", voulut protester Hermione, mais le garou haussa un sourcil incrédule. "D'accord, j'avais oublié."

- "C'est bien ce qui me semblait."

Il poussa deux hamburgers et un paquet de frites vers la sorcière. Elle déballa un des sandwiches, une moue mi-boudeuse, mi-amusée aux lèvres.

- "Il semblerait aussi que vous me connaissiez trop bien - bon appétit."

- "Bon appétit. Et c'est quelque chose qui a tendance à arriver lorsqu'on a travaillé avec quelqu'un pendant plus de six mois."

Vers le milieu de leur septième année de cours à Poudlard, la situation extérieure due au conflit avec Voldemort s'était considérablement dégradée, et Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient finalement quitté l'école pour aider l'Ordre du Phoenix. L'étudiante avait très vite été désignée guérisseuse personnelle de Remus, qui, toujours envoyé comme messager aux garous, revenait souvent gravement blessé. Elle avait fini par l'accompagner à chaque mission. La nature calme et aimable de l'ancien enseignant s'accordait avec celle de la jeune fille, qui était ravie, malgré les circonstances, d'avoir enfin quelqu'un de mature avec qui discuter. Harry et Ron étaient adorables, mais elle commençait à envisager de leur lancer un sort de mutisme permanent à la moindre mention supplémentaire de la "feinte de ... Wansky?", lui avait-elle confié. Ils s'étaient très vite rapprochés, formant même une équipe lors de l'attaque finale de Voldemort, et étaient restés en bons termes au retour de la paix.

- "... Je me suis tout de même souvent demandé comment quelqu'un qui a une mémoire si exceptionnelle parvenait à oublier quelque chose d'aussi important que la nécessité de se nourrir", s'amusa-t-il.

Elle lui dédia un regard courroucé, et un geste de la main supposé signifier "J'ai une réplique imparable à ça et je ne me priverai pas de l'utiliser... Quand j'aurai réussi à avaler l'énorme bouchée de hamburger que je mâche". Il rit doucement.

- "Plus sérieusement, je venais voir si tout allait bien. Tu ne t'es pas montrée aux repas pendant plus d'une semaine, et Minerva et Filius ont émis l'hypothèse que Severus t'avait enchaînée à un chaudron pour te forcer à travailler sans relâche..."

Hermione secoua la tête.

- "Bien sûr que non."

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour continuer, mais Lupin reprit.

- "Evidemment. Pourquoi faudrait-il qu'un Severus Rogue force Hermione Granger à se tuer à la tâche, quand elle le fait d'elle-même sans intervention extérieure?"

- "Remus!", s'écria-t-elle, indignée.

Un large sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

- "Finalement!"

La jeune sorcière cligna des yeux, puis réalisa qu'elle avait utilisé le prénom de l'enseignant. Qu'il l'avait taquinée juste pour parvenir à ce résultat. Elle battit encore une fois des cils, puis éclata de rire.

Eh bien... Il avait été un Maraudeur, après tout.

- "Non mais vraiment!"

- "Je commençais à désespérer de t'entendre prononcer un jour mon nom", expliqua Remus. Il eut un soupir amusé, puis prit un air concerné. "En ce qui concerne la fatigue... Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu aies beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps."

Hermione se frotta les yeux, ne se rendant que trop bien compte des lourdes cernes sous ses paupières. Certes, elle avait peut-être passé une trop grande partie de ses nuits à la bibliothèque. Mais quatre heures de sommeil par nuit suffisaient, non?

- "Je pourrais répondre là même chose... Vous avez l'air exténué."

Elle aurait pu remporter le grand prix de l'euphémisme avec cette dernière constatation: le loup-garou semblait sur le point de tomber d'épuisement. Il était pâle, des cernes violacées avaient pris place sous ses yeux, et ses traits étaient creusés. La pleine lune commençait le lendemain, mais même si elle avait toujours un effet notable sur lui, il semblait rarement aussi fatigué.

- "Juste une légère insomnie", affirma le professeur avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Hermione haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

- "Légère?" - Elle secoua la tête. - "Encore des cauchemars?"

Remus acquiesça doucement, confirmant les soupçons de la jeune femme.

Lupin avait énormément d'horribles souvenirs, qu'il ne parvenait pas à mettre derrière lui, et qu'il revivait constamment en rêve. Pendant les quelques semaines qu'elle avait passées à ses côtés, lors de leurs missions pour l'Ordre, Hermione avait souvent eu l'occasion de le voir se réveiller en sursaut, aussi terrorisé que s'il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec Voldemort et Grindelwald réunis. Elle s'était souvent demandé ce qui le hantait le plus. Sa morsure? La perte de ses amis? La mort de Sirius?

Quoiqu'après ce à quoi la jeune guérisseuse avait assisté le jour de la défaite de Voldemort, elle supposait que la mort de Bellatrix Lestrange avait dû prendre une bonne place au classement de ses mauvais rêves. Les circonstances exactes du décès de la cousine de Sirius n'étaient jamais arrivées aux oreilles du ministère, qui avait dû se contenter de noter "Cadavre découvert par H. Granger et R. J. Lupin" dans le dossier de la criminelle. Oh, les aurors avaient bien haussé quelques sourcils incrédules devant le corps désarticulé de la favorite de Voldemort, mais Hermione avait menti sans vergogne. "Elle était dans cet état lorsque Mr. Lupin et moi sommes arrivés... Oui, Lucius Malfoy était dans la salle. Ensuite? Peter Pettigrew est arrivé, et le professeur Lupin l'a combattu pendant que je...". Ils l'avaient crue.

- "Vous auriez dû m'en parler!" - Elle se leva, et alla chercher quelques flacons sur les étagères du laboratoire, qu'elle plaça ensuite devant son interlocuteur. "Motivine et potion de sommeil, ça devrait remédier au problème pour quelques jours."

Ca l'avait énormément aidée, elle, les premières nuits après la victoire. Elle n'en avait plus eu tant besoin ensuite.

Elle avait tué Lucius, certes. Avada Kedavra. Premier essai d'Impardonnable, grande réussite. Mais elle n'en avait gardé aucun sentiment de culpabilité. Malfoy était un fou sanguinaire. Vivant, il aurait très volontiers repris le flambeau du seigneur des ténèbres.

La même chose pouvait être dite de Bellatrix Lestrange. Malheureusement, Remus avait beaucoup trop de conscience pour son propre bien. Se considérer lui-même comme un monstre l'avait rendu bien plus sensible à la valeur des autres, auxquels il accordait bien plus d'importance qu'à la sienne, quelle que soit la personne concernée. A cause de ça, et sans aucun doute parce que briser la nuque de quelqu'un à mains nues était bien plus proche du loup en lui que d'utiliser un sort, Remus ne se remettait pas d'avoir tué Bellatrix.

Longtemps après la bataille, après avoir livré Wormtail aux aurors, et aidé à mettre hors combat les derniers mangemorts, et à évacuer les blessés des ruines du ministère de la magie, et leur avoir donné les premiers soins, et identifié certaines victimes, et consolé les familles, et... Oh, ils avaient eu tant à faire, cette nuit là... Après des heures et des heures à s'occuper des autres, arrivés entre les murs rassurants de Poudlard qui servait d'extension à Sainte-Mangouste débordé, Lupin avait fini par rejoindre Hermione pour qu'elle soigne ses plaies, et s'était effondré.

La plupart des gens s'étaient laissés aller, d'ailleurs, cette nuit là... Il n'y avait pas eu de célébration, pas de cris de joie. Juste un soulagement souillé d'angoisse, de regrets et de chagrin. Une fois la bataille déclarée finie, tous avaient cherché le réconfort là où ils pouvaient le trouver, pleurant les morts, priant les dieux pour que les disparus soient retrouvés en vie, ou simplement évacuant la tension sur l'épaule de quelqu'un d'autre. Remus, serré contre Hermione, le visage enfoui dans ses épais cheveux bruns sales et ensanglantés, avait murmuré des paroles inintelligibles, et finalement, quelques derniers mots amers. "Ils ne méritaient pas ça. Personne ne méritait ça. Elle non plus". La jeune fille avait immédiatement compris qu'il faisait référence à Bellatrix. Elle avait resserré son étreinte, passé la main entre les mèches plus grises que châtain du loup-garou, et lui avait demandé de ne pas se haïr lui-même. Il avait fait au mieux. Mais elle savait qu'il ne la croirait pas, et qu'elle tentait de soigner une plaie que même la plus puissante magie de soin n'aurait pas pu toucher.

- "Hermione, c'est très gentil", protesta le garou, "Mais je ne voudrais pas que Severus..."

- "Je lui dirai que j'ai renversé les flacons."

- "Ca t'attirerait tout de même des problèmes."

La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel.

- "Vous allez prendre ces potions", insista-t-elle, prenant son meilleur ton "Poppy Pomfresh". "Ce soir, et les trois nuits après la pleine lune, le temps de récupérer. Et pas de discussion! Qui est la guérisseuse, ici?"

- "... Est-ce que j'ai le choix?"

- "Remus Lupin!"

Il sourit.

- "Je suppose que ça veut dire non."

Hermione sourit en retour, et poussa à nouveau les fioles vers lui.

- "Exactement."

Il sembla prêt à protester encore quelques instants, puis saisit les flacons et les glissa dans la poche de sa veste.

- "Merci, Hermione."

- "De rien."

Elle se rassit, l'air on ne peut plus satisfait. Remus retint un éclat de rire.

- "Elle m'appelle Professeur, mais se permet de me rabrouer et de me faire obéir comme un enfant de cinq ans. Sincèrement, qui est l'adulte ici?"

- "Désolée. Etre l'amie d'Harry et Ron pendant dix ans m'a donné de mauvaises habitudes."

- "Je constate, je constate."

Il inspira profondément, prêt à souligner ses paroles d'un soupir amusé, mais inhala à l'occasion une généreuse bouffée de Motivine. Le soupir prévu fut remplacé par un fou rire incontrôlable, auquel Hermione se joignit très vite. Il leur fallut près de dix minutes pour plus ou moins se reprendre, ou en tout cas cesser de pouffer au moindre regard échangé. Remus jugea plus prudent d'attendre encore quelques instants avant de reprendre la conversation.

- "Pour ton projet, tout se passe bien?"

Hermione acquiesça.

- "J'ai commencé un dossier sur les ingrédients qui avance très bien, la traduction de la formule est en bonne voie aussi."

Elle n'était pas aussi assurée qu'elle ne le prétendait, ceci dit.

- "Tu n'as jamais expliqué... En quoi consiste ton sujet, au juste?", demanda son vis-à-vis.

- "Oh, j'ai juste trouvé un vieux grimoire, et je vais faire une étude approfondie d'une des potions les plus complexes qui y soit retranscrite."

- "Je vois..."

Hermione avait été volontairement floue, espérant que Remus n'insisterait pas. Elle ne voulait pas se risquer à parler de l'Imaginis. Mais, au regard perplexe de son interlocuteur, il était évident qu'il se posait des questions.

Elle aurait dû trouver le moyen d'être vague tout en lui donnant une explication de plus de dix minutes: là, elle aurait été naturelle.

Un jet de vapeur de la part d'un chaudron sauva la sorcière alors qu'elle tentait de trouver une excuse pour détourner la conversation. Elle se précipita vers la potion coupable, et adressa un geste d'impuissance à Lupin.

- "Désolée, mais il est temps que je me remette au travail..."

L'enseignant acquiesça, et fit disparaître les emballages de leur repas d'un coup de baguette.

- "Alors, je te laisse en paix.", déclara-t-il, un sourire au lèvres. "A plus tard."

Il quitta la pièce, avec un dernier regard scrutateur à Hermione. Cette dernière tenta de réprimer son appréhension. Moins les autres en savaient sur l'Imaginis, moins ils risquaient de tenter de la persuader de changer de projet. Hors, si Remus commençait à s'interroger, il n'était sans doute pas le seul.

Elle soupira, inspira profondément, ce qui lui rendit aussitôt toute sa confiance - les miracles de la Motivine - puis reprit la liste des potions à préparer, et jeta un oeil au travail restant.

Bon! Pour la potion Tue-Loup (Ne gaspillez pas mes ingrédients en essayant ceci, Miss Granger. Je n'aurai pas l'occasion de racheter le nécessaire à cette formule avant la pleine lune.), elle était consciente de ne pas encore avoir le niveau d'expérience requis. Par contre, les autres potions étaient à sa portée... D'accord, certaines allaient nécessiter un peu d'imagination. Mais elle ne rencontrerait aucun problème majeur.

* * *

Il était près de deux heures du matin lorsque Severus se décida à quitter ses quartiers pour aller vérifier si Hermione Granger avait maintenu son laboratoire dans un état tolérable. Vu le déroulement de sa journée, il n'était _pas_ optimiste.

Le parfum de vanille qui imprégnait le couloir menant au labo ne fit rien pour améliorer son humeur. Mais ce fut en entrant dans la pièce qu'il fut véritablement propulsé au plus haut sommet de l'exaspération.

L'air était un concentré de Motivine. Est-ce que la petite imbécile qui se prétendait son apprentie était incapable de lire les instructions avant de préparer une potion inconnue? "Recouvrir le chaudron d'une pièce de tissu après l'ajout des ingrédients" n'était pourtant pas compliqué! Merlin! Il faudrait des jours avant que l'odeur disparaisse.

Il soupira d'agacement, et se décida à vérifier si la sorcière n'avait pas fait d'autres erreurs stupides.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, hormis le feu qui couvait sous un chaudron en ébullition, et il alluma un chandelier d'un bref geste de la main avant de s'approcher des étagères, et de jeter un oeil à leur contenu.

Motivine, Appaisieux, Respirine... Il renifla. Elle avait bien entendu ignoré ses instructions et préparé la plupart des potions de la liste, y compris certaines auxquelles elle ne se serait pas risquée normalement. Titillez l'orgueil d'une Gryffondor, et profitez ensuite de ses tentatives désespérées pour prouver ses talents. Severus était débarrassé du plus gros de ses tâches du lendemain.

Ce qui ne lui laisserait que la potion Tue-loup et le Memoria Manere, un philtre réclamé par Dumbledore pour ses effets sur la mémoire, et qui nécessitait le travail simultané de deux personnes pendant sa préparation. Granger n'avait aucun moyen de la réussir seule, à moins de voir une paire de bras supplémentaires lui pousser dans le dos pour découper des ingrédients qui se désagrégeaient en quelques minutes, sans jamais cesser de mélanger la potion.

Il passa à l'étage inférieur de l'étagère. Veritaserum. Pimentine. Digesto. Et, sur deux bouteilles remplies d'un liquide noir violacé, des étiquettes indiquant, de l'écriture soignée d'Hermione: Memoria Manere.

- "Qu'est-ce que...", souffla-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger plus longuement sur la présence des bouteilles: un bruit de papier froissé, au fond de la pièce, attira son attention. Il se retourna, et avança silencieusement vers l'origine du son, le bras portant le chandelier en avant, pour éclairer la partie de la salle restée dans l'ombre.

Hermione Granger s'était assoupie sur un coin de table, bras croisés sur ses notes, devant une chandelle entièrement consumée qui avait fini par s'éteindre. Ses stylo-billes moldus étaient éparpillés autour d'elle, et elle avait manifestement chiffonné quelques feuilles en dormant. Et ses cheveux étaient dans un état encore plus lamentable qu'habituellement: ils étaient englués et plaqués en arrière, vraisemblablement par les vertus des vapeurs de la Motivine.

Severus traversa la pièce à grands pas, mit une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, et la secoua sans douceur. Elle sursauta, et se redressa brusquement, clignant des yeux.

- "P... Professeur?"

Elle battit encore une fois des paupières, puis sembla réaliser où elle se trouvait.

- "Miss Granger", murmura-t-il. "Je vois que vous accordez une attention... Exemplaire... A votre travail."

Il laissa son regard glisser vers le chaudron encore au feu. Son apprentie se leva brusquement, et courut vérifier que la mixture n'avait pas souffert pendant qu'elle ne la surveillait pas. Evidemment, il n'y avait aucun problème avec la potion - la jeune sorcière était trop consciencieuse pour se permettre de s'endormir pendant une préparation nécessitant une quelconque attention. Pourtant, aux paroles de Severus, elle s'était immédiatement angoissée, et son soulagement était à présent clairement visible sur ses traits.

A un autre moment, Rogue aurait sans doute été ravi de son effet.

Toutefois, il avait autre chose à l'esprit.

- "Pourriez-vous m'expliquer, Miss Granger...", souffla-t-il, "Par quel miracle - ou plutôt avec l'aide de qui - vous êtes parvenue à préparer deux pleines bouteilles de Memoria Manere?"

La jeune femme releva la tête de son chaudron, et se tourna vers lui.

- "J'ai travaillé seule, professeur..."

Il resta parfaitement impassible, malgré sa rage croissante. La jeune imbécile avait intérêt à avoir une explication solide.

- "Veuillez m'excuser, mais j'avais la conviction que la préparation de cette potion nécessitait deux personnes travaillant en parallèle, sous peine d'aboutir à un total fiasco", affirma-t-il d'un ton glacial. "Ce que je n'ai pas manqué de vous signaler dans la liste que je vous ai laissée. Mais puisque, dans votre total mépris de mes instructions, vous avez trouvé une miraculeuse alternative permettant d'opérer seule, je serais ravi que vous m'éclairiez à ce propos."

Elle se racla la gorge.

- "J'ai simplement utilisé ceci."

Elle plongea la main dans son col, en tirant une fine chaîne en or, qui retenait en pendentif un minuscule sablier. Severus dut avoir recours à toutes ses réserves de contrôle pour ne pas écarquiller les yeux.

Un Retourneur de Temps.

Ca élucidait bien des mystères.

- "Voila qui explique votre... Remarquable productivité", déclara-t-il, un sourire froid aux lèvres. "Tout à fait typique de Gryffondor... Tenter de s'attirer tous les honneurs sans préciser les moyens discutables utilisés."

Elle ne répondit pas, mais siffla entre ses dents un "Ca, c'est la définition de _Serpentard_", qu'elle espérait sans doute qu'il n'entendrait pas. Il renifla d'agacement.

- "Fichez le camp, maintenant, Miss Granger. Il est deux heures du matin, et vous avez de toute façon fait trop de dégâts dans le laboratoire pour que j'ose vous laisser y rester une minute de plus."

Elle le fixa un moment, puis ramassa ses notes pêle-mêle, et fila vers la sortie.

- "Bonsoir, professeur."

Elle détala.


	3. La prophétesse

**Philtra Temporis  
3. La prophétesse**

Severus passa une nuit blanche.

Tout d'abord, il jugea plus prudent de vérifier chaque potion préparée par son apprentie - vu son résultat avec la Motivine, qui savait quelles erreurs elle avait pu commettre avec les autres préparations? Mais ses doutes étaient de la pure auto-persuasion: il savait Hermione parfaitement capable de venir à bout des tâches qu'elle choisissait d'entreprendre.

A part peut-être la recomposition de l'Imaginis, mais elle ne serait pas la première à échouer.

Une fois la vérification terminée, le professeur prépara les ingrédients dont ses élèves du jour auraient besoin, les transféra dans la salle de classe, puis verrouilla le laboratoire et retourna à ses quartiers. Une douche (tout à fait inefficace dans son but supposé de le débarrasser des effluves de Motivine) plus tard, il se glissait dans son lit. Une heure (passée à fixer le plafond) après, il se décida à se relever et s'occuper un peu. Il n'était pas près de s'endormir. Les nuits d'insomnie lui étaient déjà familières, mais il était de plus beaucoup trop nerveux pour trouver le sommeil sans s'épuiser avant.

Miss Granger ne resterait sans doute pas irréprochable éternellement, et il pourrait enfin la rabaisser et réduire en morceaux sa fierté de Gryffondor.

Cependant, il était tout à fait conscient que sa colère envers la jeune femme n'était basée que sur sa propre amertume.

Si on la comparait avec lui-même à son âge, elle progressait plus vite, parvenait plus facilement aux bonnes conclusions, était plus méticuleuse... Elle menait ses recherches sur l'Imaginis avec bien plus de succès et de rapidité qu'il n'en avait jamais eu.

Et savoir qu'elle utilisait un Retourneur de temps n'était qu'une piètre consolation, tout comme les circonstances différentes que celles qu'il avait connues, dont bénéficiait Granger.

Severus avait appris depuis son plus jeune âge qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres résultats acceptables que les meilleurs, et des années passées à étudier les potions aidant, avait corrigé ses critères d'origine pour en arriver à la conclusion que seule la perfection était tolérable. Les potions nécessitaient minutie, patience, précision. Il n'y avait pas de droit à l'erreur.

Il avait les mêmes exigences envers lui-même, quoique ses pathétiques tentatives pour se conformer à ses principes avaient la plupart du temps échoué en beauté.

Faire de son mieux n'était pas suffisant. S'améliorer n'était pas suffisant. Progresser n'était pas suffisant.

Et aucune circonstance ne pouvait excuser de ne pas parvenir à ses buts.

L'enseignant passa le reste de sa nuit à étudier en détail quelques ouvrages sur les poisons végétaux, espérant pouvoir y trouver quelques renseignements supplémentaires sur les composants de l'Imaginis - mais c'était plus un moyen pour lui d'occuper ses pensées qu'une véritable recherche: il connaissait sans doute ces livres par coeur.

Il déjeuna dans les cuisines, préférant éviter l'agitation de la grande salle, puis se dirigea directement vers sa salle de classe, une heure avant le début des cours, et y attendit le groupe Serpentard - Gryffondor de deuxième année.

* * *

Hermione passa une nuit blanche. Une fois sortie du laboratoire, elle prit une heure dans la salle de bain des préfets pour tenter de se calmer et de se débarrasser de toute trace de Motivine. Lorsqu'elle réalisa finalement que toute l'eau chaude du monde ne suffirait pas à apaiser ses nerfs, elle se décida à retourner dans sa chambre, étala ses notes sur son bureau, et se lança dans une étude de quinze pages sur les propriétés de la belladone. 

C'était sa réaction habituelle: si elle venait à être particulièrement furieuse, les livres avaient toujours été son meilleur moyen d'évasion. Dans le même état nerveux, d'autres se seraient sans doute livrés à une crise de rage en bonne et due forme, lancer de bibelots et destruction aléatoire de mobilier à la clef, mais la lecture était bien plus productive. Sans compter le fait qu'à défaut de régler le problème originel, étudier lui occupait l'esprit, et que si "le problème" s'avérait être doté d'un cerveau plus ou moins fonctionnel, il n'osait pas la déranger dans son isolement.

Une dispute avec Ron ou Harry? Elle se réfugiait dans son dortoir, un livre suffisamment épais entre les mains pour dissuader les deux adolescents de tenter de lui adresser la parole. Des remarques "bienveillantes" de la part de Lavande Brown ou Parvati Patil sur les diverses techniques pouvant remédier à l'état de ses cheveux/sa peau/ses vêtements/sa vie sentimentale? Elle passait le reste de la journée à la bibliothèque.

Elle employait cette technique depuis qu'elle était capable de déchiffrer l'alphabet: le meilleur moyen d'être tranquille, chez elle, était soit de lire - ses parents avaient toujours considéré l'éducation comme une priorité - soit de s'enfermer aux toilettes. Les deux méthodes combinées avaient un meilleur résultat. A onze ans, elle avait reconsidéré son point de vue sur les toilettes, pour se rabattre uniquement sur les livres - ce qui réduisait le risque de se retrouver nez à nez avec un troll des montagnes.

L'effet calmant du calme et de la lecture d'un ouvrage passionnant combinés suffisaient généralement à apaiser la jeune femme.

Généralement.

Mais, généralement, Hermione Granger, étudiante respectueuse, qui avait frôlé l'hystérie pour avoir lancé un expelliarmus sur un professeur lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard, n'était pas sur le point de succomber à des pulsions meurtrières envers un enseignant - ni qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs. Hermione Granger était quelqu'un de posé et de raisonnable, qui ne recourait à la violence physique qu'en ultime recours (ou devant un Malfoy. Draco avait eu droit à un nombre considérable de gifles, et Lucius... Lucius était un mangemort psychopathe, et entrait donc dans la catégorie "ultime recours").

Severus Rogue avait réussi là où tout le corps enseignant et estudiantin de Poudlard (et ensuite de l'université d'alchimie et potions), Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Kimberley et Stephen Granger, et Rita Skeeter avaient échoué: il avait poussé la jeune sorcière à envisager sérieusement d'en venir à l'assassinat avec préméditation. Ou, du moins, à reconsidérer son point de vue sur la nécessité d'éviter toute altercation inutile.

Il était le _pire_ des charognards cruels, insupportables, sarcastiques et aigris que la Terre ait porté depuis l'invention du langage articulé, le plus mesquin, le plus odieux, le plus invivable; et elle lui aurait volontiers renvoyé ses sarcasmes.

Après tout, ils étaient tous deux connus pour leur intelligence, et il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir l'utiliser comme une arme.

Ceci-dit, le fait qu'elle ait précisément choisi le charognard en question comme maître était suffisant pour qu'elle remette en question ses propres facultés intellectuelles.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle décide de venir le trouver _lui_?

Et, évidemment, toute réplique déplacée risquait de lui valoir un aller simple pour le Londres moldu et la maison de ses parents, ainsi qu'une année supplémentaire à l'université suite à la fin abrupte de son apprentissage et l'échec qui y était associé.

Elle était prise au piège, par sa propre faute. La logique voulait qu'elle se calme, reprenne contenance, retrouve son enthousiasme à l'idée de mener son projet à terme, et surtout, surtout, se rappelle que Rogue était un homme aigri et détestable... Ou plutôt_ n_'était qu'un homme aigri et détestable, avec une vie vraiment, vraiment pitoyable, si son seul plaisir était de tenter de détruire les autres à coups de sarcasme.

... Voilà. Considérer Le Problème comme pitoyable faisait des miracles sur sa tension nerveuse.

Puis, il fallait aussi considérer le fait qu'il l'avait attaquée au réveil, non préparée mentalement à une attaque verbale, pas plus qu'à une quelconque conversation cohérente. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas été aussi infect qu'elle l'en savait capable.

Sa réaction était exagérée.

Elle devait se calmer... Et si possible cesser de trouer ses feuilles au stylo-bille en écrivant, aussi, constata-t-elle. Sa table portait certainement l'empreinte de ses dernières notes, au vu de la force avec laquelle elle pressait son bic sur le papier.

Elle prit plusieurs profondes inspirations, feuilleta un de ses livres jusqu'à trouver un passage intéressant, et se mit au travail. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'au petit matin, lorsque son estomac lui rappela que l'heure du déjeuner approchait, ce que Crookshanks lui confirma en venant se frotter à ses jambes pour quémander de la nourriture.

* * *

Sybille Trelawney s'appuya d'un bras sur les remparts de la tour de divination, reprenant son souffle après l'ascension des quatre volées d'escaliers qui menaient de ses quartiers au sommet de l'édifice. Elle n'avait plus vraiment l'âge de ce genre d'exercices - ou du moins, si on la comparait à Minerva Mc Gonagall et Albus Dumbledore, plus la santé. 

D'une main tremblante, elle posa à côté d'elle la bouteille de sherry qu'elle avait emportée - le monde tourbillonnait - et se pencha par dessus les murailles pour regarder en bas.

Le sol était décidément trop loin: elle ne pouvait pas le voir clairement - mais elle n'avait pas la vue très nette de toute façon.

Orange... Vert... Brun... Feuilles mortes, herbe, terre?

Très bas.

Ses lunettes glissèrent sur son nez, et elle les rattrapa d'un geste brusque, avec bien plus de dextérité que ce que son état aurait dû lui permettre. Elle hoqueta.

Très bas. La tour Nord n'était pas aussi haute que celle d'astronomie, mais ça ne tenait pas à beaucoup.

La voyante se redressa, saisit sa bouteille de sherry, et dévissa le capuchon, puis avala quelques gorgées de l'alcool directement au goulot.

Elle referma la bouteille et la déposa à nouveau sur les rempa... Oups. La lâcha dans le vide. Sans importance. Le récipient mettrait juste quelques longs moments à tomber, avant d'éventuellement s'écraser au milieu des feuilles mortes. Les elfes de Poudlard en ramasseraient les morceaux lors de leur nettoyage quotidien du parc. Rien de bien grave.

Les cheveux de la sorcière lui cachaient la vue, poussés en avant par de régulières rafales venant de derrière elle, et elle devait maintenir d'une main son châle, qui menaçait de s'envoler. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, car le vent allait changer de direction. Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un...

Zéro. Une bourrasque arriva de face, renvoyant les mèches coupables par dessus les épaules de leur propriétaire, juste comme prévu.

Sybille avait le Don.

Pas LE Don, le troisième oeil miraculeux de son arrière-arrière... Et quelque chose-grand-mère. Cassandra. La plus célèbre Voyante avec un grand V que la famille ait connue, et la seule, d'ailleurs.

Sybille ne faisait _pas_ de superbes prédictions exactes à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour-cent. L'image la plus précise qu'elle ait jamais vue dans une boule de cristal était son propre reflet, à part ça, elle tentait toujours de faire la différence entre des nuages violets et des nuages mauves... Alors que son ancêtre, elle, parvenait à discerner des scènes aussi nettes que la réalité.

Elle se débrouillait avec les cartes, parvenait de temps en temps à faire balancer son pendule dans le sens correspondant à la réponse la plus probable à une question. Mais elle n'aurait pas pu faire une prédiction correcte si sa vie en dépendait.

Sybille avait tout de même le Don. Un minuscule, insignifiant Troisième Oeil. Elle le savait depuis ses six ans, et se souvenait parfaitement du jour où elle s'en était rendue compte, malgré les années écoulées. C'était en quarante-quatre, en plein milieu du règne de terreur de Grindelwald. Les chevaliers de Walpurgis effectuaient quotidiennement des raids meurtriers, massacrant aléatoirement moldus, opposants au Seigneur des Ténèbres, familles des dits opposants, et plus généralement tout ce qui avait le malheur de croiser leur route. Une époque sombre, où la plupart des sorciers vivaient terrés chez eux, dans l'espoir que la Mort toque à toutes les portes sauf la leur.

La mère de Sybille, Rebecca Trelawney (née Boot, épouse de Tiresias Trelawney), n'était pas si impressionnable. Chaque matin, elle se levait, préparait le petit déjeuner, confiait sa fille à une voisine qui l'amenait à l'école, et partait travailler. Elle était employée dans une succursale du ministère de la magie, à Londres, un immeuble de Kensington abritant les bureaux des intermédiaires entre moldus et sorciers. Même si ce n'était qu'une minuscule annexe du ministère, la situation politique du moment en faisait un des endroits les plus dangereux de la ville.

Mais cela, Sybille l'ignorait. Elle avait confiance en Rebecca, et Rebecca lui avait affirmé qu'il n'y avait pas de lieu plus sûr au monde. La fillette était donc parfaitement rassurée lorsque sa mère s'en allait chaque matin.

En tout cas, elle l'avait été pendant des mois. Un matin de juillet, alors qu'elle se pendait au cou de sa mère pour une dernière embrassade matinale avant son départ, la petite fille avait senti ses entrailles se contracter, comme prises dans un étau de glace. Quelque chose de sombre, très sombre approchait, et sa mère ne devait surtout pas sortir. Elle ne savait pas comment elle en était si sûre, mais elle le savait tout de même, et elle avait agrippé Rebecca de toutes ses forces, ne trouvant aucun autre moyen de la retenir. Evidemment, après un instant de surprise, Mme Trelawney avait tenté de se dégager, et réprimandé vertement sa fille pour ce "caprice puéril".

Dès l'instant où le contact physique entre elle et sa mère avait été brisé, Sybille s'était sentie submergée par une vague de terreur pure - bien pire, bien pire que l'angoisse de ses cauchemars les plus effrayants, ceux qui la réveillaient en hurlant au milieu de la nuit. Des ombres dansaient devant ses yeux, de plus en plus épaisses, et occultaient sa vision. A chaque pas en arrière de Rebecca, les ténèbres se faisaient plus impénétrables, jusqu'à ce que Sybille se retrouve finalement plongée dans l'obscurité totale. Comme si elle était devenue aveugle. Mais cette cécité brutale lui semblait absolument insignifiante à côté du sentiment d'effroi que provoquait l'idée du départ de sa mère.

"Si elle allait travailler, elle mourrait", pensait la petite fille.

Et, se jetant à l'aveuglette vers l'endroit où se tenait Rebecca quelques instants plus tôt, dans l'espoir de l'attraper, elle avait clamé cette conviction: "Ne sortez pas, Mère! Je ne veux pas que vous mouriez..."

Ses bras s'étaient refermés sur le vide, et elle était tombée au sol, se redressant immédiatement pour mieux tâtonner à la recherche de Rebecca, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente soulevée du sol et serrée contre un torse masculin.

- "Shhh, Sybille, tout va bien... Mère va rester à la maison aujourd'hui... Du calme..."

L'enfant s'était calmée en entendant la voix de son père, et s'était laissée aller dans ses bras, en larmes, laissant les ténèbres se dissiper.

Rebecca Trelawney s'était insurgée, avait sermonné Tiresias ("Tu la gâtes beaucoup trop! Tu ne peux pas lui passer tous ses caprices ainsi"), et affiché un air de profond agacement pendant toute la matinée.

A midi, ce fameux jour de juillet, les chevaliers de Walpurgis avaient attaqué la succursale du ministère de la magie du quartier de Kensington (Londres), une branche insignifiante du département des relations sorciers/moldus, et le bâtiment avait été totalement dévasté. Il n'y avait eu aucun survivant.

Sybille Trelawney, six ans, descendante de la grande Cassandra, avait le Don et venait de le prouver.

Mais personne n'eut le temps de s'appesantir sur cette révélation.

Le soir même, après que Rebecca eut reçu une lettre alarmante de la part de sa soeur, les Trelawney emballaient leurs plus précieuses possessions dans quelques valises et à peine deux malles, verrouillaient définitivement la porte de leur misérable maison d'Hampstead (Ils vivaient dans le Londres Moldu pour des raisons professionnelles), et prenaient la poudre de cheminette pour la ville de Springfield (Massachusetts), où Tiresias avait des amis.

Personne ne jugea bon d'expliquer à la fillette les raisons de ce départ hâtif, mais elle soupçonna, quelques années après, que le caractère de sa mère y était certainement pour beaucoup. Rebecca Trelawney, née Boot, fille d'aurors, déshéritée après avoir épousé l'illuminé notoire qu'était Tiresias, avait des opinions très affirmées sur certaines personnes, et n'hésitait pas à les clamer bien haut. Et clamer bien haut espérer la défaite de Grindelwald n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée.

La famille vécut en exil à Springfield, cachés dans le monde moldu, pendant trois ans, jusqu'à la mort accidentelle de Mme Trelawney. Tiresias décida alors de retourner en Angleterre.

Ils trouvèrent leur maison d'Hampstead rasée aux fondations.

Leur situation était précaire: ils n'avaient pas de toit, ils n'avaient pas d'argent, et ils n'avaient pas de famille (les Boot ne voulaient pas entendre parler de Tiresias). Mais ce n'était pas vraiment important, car Sybille avait le Don.

Elle était peut-être la plus désastreuse cristallomancienne que la terre ai porté (mis à part Hermione Granger), ses prédictions étaient le produit de son sens de l'observation et d'une certaine créativité morbide, ses lectures du marc de café ou des feuilles de thé, de la pure théorie restituée... Mais pour ce qui était des intuitions, Sybille Trelawney était certaine de ne jamais se tromper.

Tiresias travaillait comme Voyant. Comme l'ensemble du monde magique savait qu'il n'était qu'un excentrique dont le seul Sixième Sens était celui de la comédie, il avait installé ses "bureaux" dans une petite rue de Camden Town, et profitait de la crédulité des moldus assez stupides pour écouter ses fausses prédictions. En quelques semaines, entre les intuitions de la fille et le jeu d'acteur du père, ils avaient perfectionné la technique d'escroquerie du soi-disant médium, et avaient assuré une certaine notoriété à celui ci. Sybille avait juste assez d'instinct pour deviner les réponses aux questions des clients (habilement interrogés par son père afin qu'ils donnent des indices sans s'en rendre compte), ainsi que pour prédire l'un ou l'autre évènement mineur de leur futur immédiat. Abusés, les moldus repartaient convaincus par leur petit spectacle, et envoyaient leurs amis visiter Tiresias, qui avait un "Véritable Don"!

En quelques mois, ils avaient une respectable clientèle, et menaient une vie si pas luxueuse, du moins plus que tolérable. Tiresias lui apprit toutes les ficelles du métier, tous les trucs, l'intonation de la voix, la signification des arcanes du tarot et des symboles dans les feuilles de thé, le langage du corps... Sans jamais cesser d'encourager son Don, malgré son amertume de ne pas être doté lui-même de ce talent.

Et cette vie avait continué jusqu'à ce que la fillette soit envoyée à Poudlard.

Poudlard.

Circé... Que les années avaient passé vite...

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs, Sybille se pencha à nouveau par dessus les remparts, cherchant à distinguer les éclats de sa bouteille. Trop bas, décidément.

De quelques mouvements laborieux, l'enseignante tenta de se hisser sur le muret, et, chancelante, finit par parvenir à se mettre debout sur un bloc de pierre. Elle vacilla encore quelques instants, fixant le vide.

Puis, elle sauta.

* * *

Severus était assis à son bureau, dans la salle de classe vide, et fixait la porte d'entrée fermée. 

Ou plutôt, il fixait la lumière filtrant sous la porte d'entrée fermée.

Le local était relativement sombre, tandis que le couloir était assez éclairé, et une légère lueur se projetait toujours sous les planches disjointes de la porte. En l'occurrence, il s'agissait de trois rais séparés par deux ombres mouvantes, ce qui trahissait la présence de quelqu'un à l'extérieur. Et, considérant que ces ombres étaient apparues dix bonnes minutes plus tôt et semblaient peu décidées à s'éloigner, la personne en question ne se déciderait sans doute pas à entrer avant le prochain halloween.

Il se leva, traversa la pièce, et ouvrit la porte sur Hermione Granger, qui sursauta violemment, le poing, apparemment interrompu dans son mouvement, encore en l'air à quelques centimètres de là où se trouvait la porte quelques secondes plus tôt.

- "Miss Granger, si à votre âge, vous n'avez pas encore réussi à assimiler un processus si simple que "frapper puis entrer", j'ai bien peur que votre cas soit désespéré."

- Toutes mes excuses, _professeur_", répondit-elle simplement, passant à côté de lui pour pénétrer dans la pièce.

Pas de sourire aujourd'hui, et à l'accent de son "professeur", elle aurait tout aussi bien pu le remplacer par une insulte.

Ce qui signifiait sans doute que son caractère de Gryffondor martyrisée et victime des pires injustices faisait surface, et qu'il pourrait bientôt le lui reprocher à grand renfort de sarcasme. Bien.

La jeune femme déposa son sac dans la réserve, sous une étagère, et revint vers lui avec un air qui se voulait vraisemblablement glacial et un regard qui aurait été assassin, avec quelques années de pratique intensive de plus et sans les cernes violacés sous les yeux.

Elle semblait absolument épuisée.

Evidemment, il ne fallait pas compter sur une Gryffondor pour se servir d'un Retourneur de Temps pour s'assurer un nombre décent d'heures de sommeil: l'idée n'avait sans doute même pas effleuré l'esprit de la jeune imbécile.

- "Les élèves arriveront dans cinq minutes. Tout ce que vous aurez à faire, c'est distribuer les ingrédients, vous taire, et ramasser les préparations des étudiants à la fin du cours. Je ne veux pas vous voir aider les incapables, souffler les réponses aux élèves que j'interroge, ni lever la main de manière intempestive lorsque je pose une question. Est-ce clair?"

- "Très clair, professeur."

Elle semblait à peu de choses de protester avec indignation, et ses joues avaient pris une teinte écarlate qui n'aurait pas déparé sur un Weasley.

- "Vous envisagez d'aller chercher les ingrédients avant la fin du cours, ou après?"

* * *

Tout se passait relativement bien. Rogue était pire que d'habitude, mais était heureusement distrait par les onze Gryffondors de deuxième année. Bien entendu, les Serpentards étaient "irréprochables", même si la potion explosive d'une des Gryffondors n'était due qu'à une patte de rat lancée dans son chaudron par un jeune blond qui devait sans doute être apparenté à Draco Malfoy. 

Les Serpentards ne ricanaient pas, ne bavardaient pas, ne se soufflaient pas mutuellement les réponses, ne tentaient pas de saboter les préparations des Gryffondors. Ce n'était que le fruit de l'imagination d'Hermione et de la majorité de la classe.

Par contre, les Gryffondors étaient responsables de tous les maux du monde.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Hermione se serait insurgée devant tant d'injustice, mais, ayant passé sept ans dans cette classe, elle savait que le cours de potion était un espace temps à part, où les valeurs du monde réel telles que la justice, l'honnêteté et la vérité n'avaient pas leur place, et que toute intervention était inutile - pire, empirait les choses. Puis, elle était trop fatiguée pour intervenir.

Au moins, ce n'était pas elle qui subissait les sarcasmes de Rogue.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue à cette pensée: si elle commençait à avoir une mentalité pareille...

- "La lecture est un talent que nous maîtrisons tous, un jour ou l'autre. Mais il semblerait que vous soyez l'exception qui confirme la règle, monsieur Abbot."

A la remarque de Rogue, le petit Gryffondor blond interpellé rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, marmonna une excuse, et sembla vouloir disparaître sous son pupitre.

L'enseignant avait manifestement trouvé un nouveau souffre-douleur.

- "Pourriez-vous - je sais que ça va vous coûter un effort gigantesque, mais je suis sûr que vous devriez pouvoir y arriver - me rappeler la quatrième étape des instructions inscrites au tableau?"

Le jeune garçon bégaya pitoyablement, sans parvenir à formuler la moindre réponse audible.

- "La quatrième ligne, monsieur Abbot. Entre "Mélanger cinq fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre" et "Ajouter deux yeux de crapaud"".

- "A... A... Ajouter une queue de rat, p... Professeur..."

- "Bien. Et maintenant, pourquoi votre potion est-elle violette, et pas rouge?"

- "P... Parce j'ai oublié d'ajouter la queue de rat, professeur..."

- "Exactement. Vingt points de Gryffondor pour imbécillité incurable. Et un D, bien entendu. Evanesco."

Hermione regarda la potion de l'étudiant disparaître, puis leva les yeux au ciel. Cette conversation entre Rogue et le jeune garçon lui rappelait un certain cours en cinquième année, où Harry s'était vu gratifié d'un "Potter, est-ce que vous savez lire?".

L'enseignant réutilisait peut être perpétuellement les mêmes insultes?

La sorcière fut interrompue dans ces réflexions par le brouhaha de la fin du cours, et la fuite désordonnée des élèves peu envieux de rester une seconde de plus dans la classe.

Elle se leva aussitôt, et nettoya les déchets abandonnés sur les bancs par les étudiants.

- "Quel est le prochain groupe?", demanda-t-elle.

- "Poufsouffle et Gryffondor, première année."

Hermione releva la tête en remarquant que la voix de Rogue semblait étrange, trop atone même pour lui.

Il était penché son bureau, lèvres pincées, et semblait absorbé dans le tri de rouleaux de parchemin.

Hermione cligna des yeux, et comprit le problème. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un éclat de rire des plus malvenus.

- "Un problème, Miss Granger?"

La jeune femme lui aurait volontiers répondu "non, professeur". Malheureusement, le simple fait d'ouvrir la bouche libéra l'éclat de rire qu'elle tentait de retenir.

- "Auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'expliquer?"

Hermione se reprit immédiatement, mais subit tout de même un regard polaire de son maître.

- "Je me disais seulement qu'il y semblait y avoir pire pour vous que les groupes Serpentard-Gryffondor."

Elle n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un soupir exaspéré.

- "Pourquoi les Poufsouffle sont-ils groupés avec les Gryffondors, d'ailleurs?"

La sorcière regretta immédiatement d'avoir posé cette question.

- "Parce que", murmura Rogue, "Il n'y a pas de nouveaux Serpentards cette année."

- "Je... Je suis désolée", bégaya-t-elle hâtivement.

Le volume de la voix de l'ancien espion était toujours inversement proportionnel à son état nerveux. La plupart du temps, les murmures indiquaient une fureur noire.

- "Ce serait plutôt à Voldemort de prononcer ces mots. Dépêchez-vous de terminer ça", répondit Rogue en désignant les tables. "Et taisez-vous."

* * *

Elle plongeait vers le vide, le sol de plus en plus proche, jusqu'à pouvoir presque en distinguer nettement le moindre brin d'herbe. 

De plus en plus proche.

Elle déploya ses ailes, et de quelques battements, reprit de l'altitude, évitant de s'écraser avec une précision qui aurait fait pâlir Wronski de jalousie. Mais, évidemment, Wronski avait un balai, et pas des plumes.

Elle remonta encore plus haut, puis se laissa porter par un courant ascendant, pour finalement planer jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt interdite, changer brusquement de direction, et se poser sur le toit de la cabane d'Hagrid.

Le garde-chasse, occupé à nourrir une portée de niffleurs, jeta un bref regard à la pie qui l'observait depuis son toit, puis, constatant qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un oiseau, reporta son attention sur ses protégés.

Sybille dodelina de la tête, s'assurant que tous les effets de l'alcool avaient disparu, puis décolla à nouveau.

Elle avait toujours été très douée pour le vol - dans tous les sens du terme. Quoi de plus naturel pour elle que d'être animagus de pie?

Si Minerva Mc Gonagall avait su, elle en aurait avalé son chapeau. Sybille Trelawney, la plus grande tricheuse que Serdaigle ait connu, celle qui ne réussissait ses examens que par divers subterfuges et pratiques illégales, et dont les résultats médiocres en métamorphose ne lui avaient permis de passer ses BUSES que par miracle; animagus?

Sans compter le fait que Minerva était le pragmatisme incarné, et Sybille, son opposé, ce qui poussait la directrice de Gryffondor à considérer la voyante comme la dernière des imbéciles.

Mais Minerva ne savait pas. Sybille ne s'était jamais enregistrée, et ne comptait pas le faire, préférant profiter du peu de liberté dont elle disposait encore.

Elle ne pouvait pas quitter Poudlard. Pas si elle voulait survivre, en tout cas.

Quelques battements d'aile. Une autre pause, sur un rebord de fenêtre de la façade est du château. Elle n'avait plus vraiment l'âge de ce genre de sorties. Mais elle se débrouillait encore.

Décollage.

Elle contourna le château, arriva en vue du terrain de Quidditch, effectua quelques acrobaties et se posa sur les gradins.

Pendant ses études à Poudlard, elle avait été l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle. Et, sans vouloir se vanter, elle se débrouillait très bien. Elle était meilleure qu'Algie Longbottom, cet imbécile qui jouait pour gryffondor pendant sa troisième et sa quatrième année, en tout cas. Oh, Serdaigle ne gagnait pas si souvent: il aurait fallu que le gardien songe à arrêter le souaffle, et que les poursuiveurs se rappellent de marquer. Mais Sybille attrapait toujours le Vif d'Or. Evidemment, Savoir où la minuscule balle se trouvait aidait toujours un peu. Même si c'était son talent pour le vol et les acrobaties qui faisait le plus gros de sa réussite.

C'était des années plus tôt, et maintenant, elle n'aurait sans doute plus pu manier un balai si sa vie en dépendait, son corps rongé par l'alcool ne le lui permettait plus.

Quoique ce n'était pas comme si elle en avait encore besoin. Poudlard était vaste, mais pas assez pour qu'un quelconque moyen de transport y soit nécessaire. Et elle ne pouvait pas en sortir.

Vingt ans plus tôt, elle aurait tout fait pour y entrer: Tiresias était mort, elle était à la rue, et cherchait un toit de toute urgence. A l'époque, elle dormait plus souvent sous les ponts que dans un lit, et elle était incapable de comprendre exactement comment sa vie avait pu déraper à ce point.

Bien entendu, si elle avait passé ses ASPICS plutôt que d'arrêter ses études à seize ans, si elle avait appris un métier plutôt que de limiter à l'escroquerie chez les moldus, elle aurait sans doute eu plus de chance.

Mais Tiresias avait besoin d'elle: c'était son Don qui leur permettait de sembler crédibles lorsqu'ils "prédisaient" l'avenir des moldus. Oh, bien entendu, son père ne lui avait rien demandé, mais Sybille s'était rendue compte d'elle-même que la clientèle de leur "commerce" s'était largement amoindrie pendant ses années d'absence. Elle était fatiguée des moqueries de ses condisciples, des jugements hâtifs de ses professeurs, qui ne savaient pas comment se comporter avec cette "excentrique", ou pire, la considéraient comme la dernière des idiotes sous prétexte qu'elle se disait dotée du troisième oeil, et qu'elle portait quelques bijoux voyants. Puis, surtout, hormis les trop rares matchs de Quidditch, elle ne s'amusait pas à Poudlard. Elle avait seize ans, et ne voyait pas l'intérêt des études quand la comédie et l'arnaque pouvaient rapporter de l'argent à la pelle.

Elle avait pris le Poudlard Express à la fin de sa cinquième année, et n'avait pas remis les pieds au château pendant vingt-cinq ans.

Tout allait bien, au début. Elle travaillait avec Tiresias, l'argent abondait. Elle utilisait toujours ses intuitions pour donner un peu plus de crédibilité aux prédictions de son père, mais, une fois que des clients plus riches et importants s'étaient ajoutés à leur liste d'habitués, elle avait développé sa forme d'Animagus et utilisé l'espionnage comme source supplémentaire d'informations. Puis, en soixante-cinq, Tiresias était mort et Sybille avait repris le commerce.

Elle s'était débrouillée relativement bien pendant quelques années, alternant espionnage, fausse divination, discussions absurdes avec des représentants du ministère, pour usage de magie devant des moldus. "Vous utilisez la divination devant les moldus" - "Non, je fais _semblant_ de prédire leur avenir" - "Mais vous êtes enregistrée comme Voyante" - "Ce qui ne veut pas dire que j'utilise mon pouvoir" - "Mais vous prédisez leur avenir" - "J'invente des prédictions" - "Mais c'est de l'escroquerie" - "Mais c'est du domaine de la justice moldue, pas du vôtre. Et la voyance n'est pas punie par leurs lois". La légalité de son travail était suffisamment floue pour qu'elle ait la paix de la part des sorciers comme de celle des moldus, et même si l'affaire ne lui rapportait pas autant que du temps où son père tenait la boutique, elle avait de quoi manger à sa faim et payer son loyer.

Jusqu'en soixante-quinze.

Il n'était pas bon, pour une sorcière de sang pur, de vivre chez les Moldus.

Les mangemorts avaient attaqué l'immeuble où elle résidait, et incendié les lieux. Bien sûr, elle avait installé des protections autour du bâtiment, et avait immédiatement été alertée de leur arrivée. Sa forme d'animagus lui avait sauvé la vie. Des barrières magiques avaient été placées par les serviteurs de Voldemort, pour l'empêcher de transplaner, et son accès au réseau des cheminées avait vraisemblablement été désactivé - elle n'avait pas perdu de temps en vérifications inutiles. Lorsque le groupe de sorciers était arrivé dans sa chambre, ils n'avaient trouvé qu'une fenêtre ouverte.

"Le salut est dans la fuite" aurait pu être la devise familiale des Trelawney. Sybille, peu encline à être à nouveau la cible des partisans de Celui-dont-il-ne-fallait-pas-prononcer-le-nom, avait jugé plus sûr de vivre en tant que moldue anonyme parmi des milliers d'individus que comme sorcière connue au milieu de quelques centaines de personnes.

Pour quelques années, Sybille P. Trelawney était devenue Cassie Boot, alias Becky Williams, alias Estellina P. Wylbry quand elle était d'humeur lyrique, alias des dizaines d'autres noms qu'elle avait oubliés.

Elle avait passé les années suivantes à transplaner d'une ville à l'autre, voire de continent à continent. L'attaque de son immeuble l'avait laissée sans ressources, tout ce qu'elle possédait avait été réduit en cendres. Elle n'avait pas d'argent, hormis les quelques gallions de son coffre à Gringotts, qui furent vite dépensés. Sans papiers moldus, pas de travail, donc pas d'argent. Et sans argent, pas de faux papiers. Elle s'était débarrassée de sa baguette pour ne pas être localisée, la métamorphose de morceaux de carton en documents d'identité était donc impossible.

Elle avait vendu ses bijoux, louant pour quelques jours une chambre meublée au dessus d'un bistrot parisien, et passé quelques soirées au bar, à siroter sherry sur sherry.

Un groupe d'habitués jouait aux cartes dans le coin le plus enfumé de la salle, et, voyant des billets circuler entre les joueurs, un soir où son esprit était particulièrement embrumé par l'alcool, elle avait traîné son tabouret vers la table en question, s'était installée, et avait demandé d'une voix rendue gloussante par l'ébriété:

- "Je peux jouer?"

Elle venait de trouver son salut auprès du dieu Poker.

Sybille avait le Don, mais ce n'était pas ce qui allait la mener bien loin. Ses intuitions ne pouvaient pas lui donner les résultats du tiercé ou d'une rencontre sportive, elle ne pouvait pas deviner précisément sur quel chiffre s'arrêterait la bille d'une roulette. Et de toute façon, la chance à répétition était mal vue par les patrons des casinos.

Par contre, ses années d'escroquerie lui avaient appris à jouer la comédie, et à interpréter le moindre geste, la moindre expression. Suffisant pour savoir que miser, quand les adversaires avaient un bon jeu, quand le sien était meilleur.

Les cartes lui rapportaient de quoi se payer vêtements, chambres d'hôtel, faux papiers... Elle ne restait jamais plus d'une semaine dans le même quartier, plus d'un mois dans la même ville, et quand les soirées ne tournaient pas en sa faveur et que les autres joueurs refusaient de lui donner l'argent qu'elle avait gagné, elle transplanait dans un endroit quelconque pour y passer la nuit - grenier d'une maison moldue, pièce aléatoire d'un immeuble de bureaux - ou prenait forme d'oiseau et dormait à la belle étoile.

Après quelques années, toutefois, elle avait fini par se lasser de survivre de cette façon, et s'était décidée à retourner dans le monde sorcier. Elle s'était toujours tenue au courant de l'actualité, et son retour n'aurait pas dû se passer trop difficilement. Après avoir économisé ses gains pendant quelques semaines, elle avait finalement transplané jusqu'au chemin de traverse, et filé droit chez Olliwander. Acheter une baguette était sa priorité.

C'est là qu'elle avait appris que Dumbledore cherchait un professeur de divination pour Poudlard.

Elle avait lui avait envoyé un hibou dans l'heure.

Avec du recul, elle aurait mieux fait de se casser les deux jambes et de se faire soigner dans un hôpital moldu.

- "Tout le monde à côté d'un balai! Plus vite que ça!"

Oh. Mme Bibine. Le premier cours de balai des plus jeunes Serdaigle, apparemment. Sybille s'envola, préférant avoir un peu de tranquillité.

Elle jeta tout de même un regard au résultat du premier "Debout" clamé en choeur par les élèves. Pas un seul balai ne décolla. Si elle avait été sous son apparence humaine, elle aurait ri. Ainsi étaient les Serdaigle: plus réflexion que sport.

Elle s'éloigna du terrain de quidditch, longea la muraille du château, et survola le lac.

Joli paysage, mais devenu un peu trop familier au fil des années.

Après réflexion, se briser les deux jambes était encore trop peu: la moitié des os du corps, voilà ce qui aurait été idéal.

Dumbledore cherchait un professeur de divination, donc, et Sybille avait failli s'effondrer de rire sur le présentoir d'Olliwander en entendant cette nouvelle. Professeur. Divination. Le vieux fou aurait mieux fait de directement supprimer le cours. On avait le Don ou on ne l'avait pas. Point. Si on ne l'avait pas, on pouvait fixer une boule de cristal, scruter du marc de café collé au fond d'une tasse, ou secouer un pendule aussi longtemps qu'on le voulait, sans obtenir quoi que ce soit d'autre que des prédictions aléatoires et le plus souvent erronées.

Mais Sybille avait besoin d'un toit, d'un salaire, et de sécurité. Les mangemorts l'avaient sans doute oubliée après qu'elle leur ait échappé - après un an ou deux, en tout cas - mais elle préférait être sûre de n'avoir aucun problème. Si elle pouvait gagner son pain quotidien en jouant les devineresses auprès d'adolescents trop stupides pour appréhender la valeur du Don, elle le ferait. Puis, à quarante ans, il était temps qu'elle se fixe quelque part.

Dumbledore ayant répondu favorablement à sa demande d'entretien, elle avait commis la pire erreur de son existence en se présentant au rendez-vous.

Après une interview peu concluante, Sybille avait brièvement perdu conscience, et en revenant à elle, avait été informée être la source d'une prophétie sur la défaite potentielle de Voldemort. Rien que ça.

Trois mois plus tard, elle en était à souhaiter qu'Harry Potter ne soit jamais venu au monde, de n'avoir jamais remis les pieds sur le Chemin de Traverse, ni à Pré-au-Lard, et de ne jamais avoir eu le Don.

Elle ne pouvait pas quitter Poudlard.

Jusqu'à la mort des Potter et la première défaite de Voldemort, c'était parce que le-mégalomane-dont-il-ne-fallait-pas-prononcer-le-nom aurait tout fait pour savoir en quoi consistait la prophétie exacte, quitte à capturer la voyante et la torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle. De cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween quatre-vingt-un au retour du Seigneur des ténèbres, c'étaient les mangemorts qui se seraient fait une joie de mettre la main sur elle et d'en apprendre plus sur le sujet. Ensuite, et jusqu'à sa défaite définitive, Voldemort s'était de nouveau concentré sur la prophétie - l'attaque du ministère de la magie l'avait prouvé.

Et maintenant que le fléau qui avait accablé le monde sorcier depuis le début des années soixante-dix avait été éliminé, ses derniers serviteurs espéraient que la prophétesse qui avait prédit la défaite de Tom Jedusor pourrait faire une nouvelle prophétie, sur le retour du mage noir, celle là...

En conséquence, Sybille ne pouvait pas se risquer à mettre un pied hors de Poudlard. A soixante-trois ans, elle n'était plus en état de résister à une attaque. Et il était hors de question de se cacher à nouveau chez les moldus.

Elle était prisonnière. Volontairement, peut-être, mais prisonnière tout de même.

Du lac, elle vola jusqu'au saule cogneur, et entraperçut Remus Lupin, qui suivait le chemin qui menait à l'arbre. Elle prit un large virage, tournant autour de l'enseignant, et s'apprêtait à repartir vers la tour Nord, lorsqu'un voile noir obscurcit sa vision.

Elle perdit conscience, et ne réalisa même pas qu'elle tombait en chute libre, reprenant rapidement forme humaine.

* * *

Le cours de potions des premières Gryffondor-Poufsouffle touchait (heureusement) à sa fin, lorsque légers coups frappés à la porte interrompirent Severus au milieu d'une explication. Imperturbable, il termina sa phrase, donna quelques précisions, puis se décida à accorder un peu d'attention à la personne qui osait perturber son cours. 

- "Entrez!"

La porte s'ouvrit sur Remus Lupin.

Le loup-garou était effroyablement pâle, mais c'était sans doute dû à la pleine lune qui approchait.

- "Professeur Rogue, pourriez-vous m'accompagner au bureau du directeur quelques instants? Il s'agit d'une affaire urgente."

Severus jeta un regard circulaire à ses élèves, qui observaient la scène dans un silence religieux. Il se préparait à déclarer le cours terminé, et à les envoyer à la bibliothèque, mais se ravisa en voyant Hermione indiquer discrètement à un petit Gryffondor le nombre de pattes d'araignées qu'il devait mettre dans sa potion.

- "Miss Granger, puisque vous semblez vous prendre pour une enseignante, occupez-vous des cours jusqu'à ce que revienne. Le programme est sur mon bureau. Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps."

Laissant la jeune femme interloquée, il sortit. Lupin adressa un sourire rassurant "tu peux le faire" à l'apprentie, avant de sortir à son tour, et de rejoindre Severus qui s'éloignait déjà.

- "Alors, quelle affaire est si urgente qu'il nécessite que j'abandonne mes élèves entre les mains d'une étudiante?", questionna Rogue.

En temps normal, Remus lui aurait fait remarquer qu'il avait la possibilité de libérer ses élèves plutôt que de les confier à Hermione. Mais Lupin se contenta de regarder autour de lui, hésitant, puis de secouer la tête. Cette simple différence de comportement était déjà une indication du sérieux de la situation.

- "Pas dans les couloirs, il vaut mieux être sûrs que personne ne nous entende."

Severus remplaça mentalement "affaire urgente" par "cataclysme sur le point de se produire". Un nouveau Seigneur des ténèbres auto-proclamé était sorti de l'ombre?

Après de longues minutes de marche silencieuse, et un mot de passe idiot donné à la gargouille gardant le bureau de Dumbledore plus tard, ils étaient accueillis par le directeur.

- "Bonjour, Severus. Navré d'avoir dû interrompre ton cours, mais il semblerait que nous ayons un grave pro..."

Un bruit de verre brisé venant à la fois d'une porte située à la gauche du proviseur, et de l'étage inférieur de la tour, le coupa.

La porte était insérée dans le mur extérieur de la tour, mais, plutôt que de s'ouvrir sur le vide, elle débouchait sur la pièce située un niveau plus bas. Ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un ou quelque chose - fracas métallique - dévastait le salon du directeur.

- "... Blème..."

Bruit de verre brisé.

Severus haussa un sourcil, et jeta un regard inquisiteur vers la porte d'où provenaient les sons.

- "Bonbons au citron?", proposa Albus en désignant une boîte de friandises moldues posées sur son bureau.

D'autres objets en verre se fracassèrent contre un mur, à l'étage du dessous.

- "Albus, pourriez-vous en venir aux faits?", demanda Severus. "Et que se passe-t-il..."

Sa voix fut couverte par une cacophonie de voix et de sons discordants, qui auraient sans doute pu être entendus depuis les donjons, et qu'il identifia comme de la "musique" moldue. Ce vacarme fut lui-même arrêté par un bruit d'explosion, suivi d'un silence bienvenu.

- "... Dans cette pièce, je vous prie?"

Dumbledore lissa sa barbe d'une main.

- "Il semblerait que Sybille ait quelques..." - fracas de verre brisé - "... Difficultés avec son Don."

Sybille Trelawney. Severus serra les dents. Si l'affaire urgente pour laquelle Lupin était venu le chercher avait un rapport avec la vieille excentrique et son Don, la discussion allait probablement être longue et désagréable. Peut-être que l'hypothèse d'un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres était plus fondée qu'il ne le pensait. Oh Merlin...

- "Mais j'ai envoyé Minerva lui parler..."

- "Albus", coupa Rogue avec une note d'agacement dans la voix, "Aucune des deux ne peut supporter l'au..."

Il n'acheva pas. Sybille et Minerva ne restaient jamais dans la même pièce sans que les autres personnes en présence ne craignent de les voir en venir aux mains. Et c'était vraisemblablement pour cette raison que le vieux fou avait choisi d'envoyer Minerva, de tout le corps enseignant de Poudlard.

- "Oubliez-ça. J'ai laissé une classe de première année aux mains d'Hermione Granger, vous seriez aimable de vous montrer un peu plus concis."

Le proviseur acquiesça, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

- "Eh bien... Sybille volait dans le parc - ce qui était, je dois bien l'avouer, une très bonne idée. Le temps est merveilleux. Très belle matinée pour un mois de septembre. Donc, elle volait - est-ce que vous saviez que Sybille était la meilleure attrapeuse de Poudlard, du temps de ses études? Elle n'avait pas son pareil sur un balai. Serdaigle avait d'ailleurs failli gagner la coupe à plusieurs reprises. Une remarquable acrobate! En y repensant, oui, c'est tout à fait naturel..."

- "Albus...", murmura le maître en potions en s'efforçant de ne pas perdre patience.

- "J'y viens, Severus, j'y viens. Elle volait sous sa forme d'animagus - je n'aurais jamais deviné quel animal elle..." - bruit de verre brisé - "... Pouvait être, mais en y repensant, c'est tout à fait logique. Très approprié. Je parie un esquimau au citron que tu ne devineras pas, Severus..."

Ce dernier était sur le point ramener le directeur à une partie plus importante de son récit - le problème principal, sans fioritures et digressions, si possible - mais la porte du salon s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant passer une Minerva Mc Gonagall particulièrement tendue. Elle claqua aussitôt la porte derrière elle, évitant de justesse un quelconque objet qui heurta la paroi de bois ciré avec un TONG sonore.

L'enseignante pinça les lèvres, et, du revers de la main, balaya dignement son chapeau couvert de bris de verre. Severus la salua d'un bref hochement de tête, un semblant d'empathie lui faisant presque plaindre sa collègue pour le temps qu'elle avait passé dans l'autre pièce.

- "Elle refuse de m'écouter", déclara la directrice de Gryffondor, pour mieux pincer les lèvres à nouveau.

Venant de l'étage du dessous, un choc sourd et un tremblement du plancher leur indiquèrent qu'un élément lourd du mobilier venait de heurter un mur. Fumseck s'agita sur son perchoir, et s'envola pour aller se poser sur l'épaule de Dumbledore.

- "C'est dommage...", constata le vieillard en passant la main sur une des ailes du phoenix. "Mais..." - CLONG - "Se défouler un peu..." - CRAC - "Devrait..." - BLINK - "Lui faire..." - BLAM - "Du bien."

Severus retint un soupir exaspéré, priant pour qu'une bouteille de Calmigraine se matérialise entre ses mains.

- "Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe?", siffla-t-il. "Pas vous, Albus!", ajouta-t-il en voyant le directeur ouvrir la bouche.

Ce fut Lupin qui prit la parole.

- "Le professeur Trelawney a fait une nouvelle prophétie."

- "Laissez-moi deviner, le retour de Voldemort?", lança sarcastiquement Rogue.

Les trois autres restèrent silencieux un instant. Oh, Merlin.

- "C'est ce qu'il semblerait", déclara finalement Dumbledore.

Il n'y avait plus la moindre lueur dans ses yeux.

Lupin traversa la pièce, et souleva une pensine posée sur une étagère. Il mit l'objet sur le bureau du directeur.

- "Tout est ici..."

Soupirant, Severus s'approcha du récipient, et plongea dans les souvenirs.

Il se retrouva dans le parc de Poudlard, sur le chemin menant au saule cogneur. En se retournant, il aperçut Lupin, qui se dirigeait lentement vers l'arbre magique. Celui-ci trébucha, apparemment distrait, et lorsque Rogue s'approcha, il se rendit compte que le loup-garou tentait de lire une lettre tout en continuant à marcher. L'ancien mangemort jeta un regard au parchemin: il s'agissait d'une lettre du ministère.

Remus Lupin était prié de se présenter là-bas, pour régler les dernières formalités concernant l'héritage de Sirius Black, et prendre connaissance des biens dont il était le bénéficiaire.

Black avait laissé un testament?

Severus secoua la tête. Il était supposé se trouver dans ces souvenirs pour s'informer sur une prophétie, pas le statut légal des possessions d'un Gryffondor décérébré.

Des battements d'ailes attirèrent son attention, et en même temps celle de Remus, qui tourna la tête vers la source du bruit. Suivant son regard, Rogue posa les yeux sur une pie tournoyant autour d'eux, en larges cercles. Lentement, très lentement, l'oiseau referma les ailes, et tomba à pic.

En quelques fractions de seconde, son corps doubla de volume, puis quadrupla, se transformant peu à peu, les plumes remplacées par cheveux, tissu et bijoux. Le corps qui s'écrasa au sol fut celui de Sybille Trelawney.

Lupin se précipita vers la voyante, s'assurant qu'elle n'avait pas été blessée dans sa chute, et qu'elle respirait encore. Severus s'approcha lentement, et examina brièvement la sorcière. Hormis un poignet apparemment cassé, elle ne semblait pas en pire état que d'habitude.

Remus passa un bras sous les épaules de Sybille, la redressant un peu, et appelait une civière d'un coup de baguette lorsque la vieille femme ouvrit les paupières, et rejeta la tête en arrière, ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites.

- "L'heure de l'affrontement approche", s'écria-t-elle d'une voix rauque et grave que Rogue ne lui avait jamais entendue. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se dressera à nouveau, servi par les deniers, la coupe, le bâton et l'épée, tandis que serpent, le lion et l'aigle reprendront les armes. A la croisée des chemins, chacun choisira sa flamme, et le chant du phoenix bercera les égarés sur la voie de la perdition. Pris au piège de nos loyautés, nos affections seront nos pertes, nos fidélités, nos trahisons, et nos alliances incertaines reposeront entre les mains du dernier prince de Lusignan."

Trelawney perdit à nouveau conscience, et glissa mollement dans les bras de Remus. Severus se sentit aspiré hors de la pensine.

- "Très édifiant. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus précis, ceci-dit. Impliquant Harry Potter, son abnégation, son sacrifice courageux, son destin si tragique, par exemple... A moins qu'il ne soit le "lion" cité?"

- "Ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour le sarcasme, Severus", rappela doucement Dumbledore.

Rogue jugea bon de ne pas faire remarquer au vieux fou qu'il avait été le premier à digresser. Cela aurait été courir le risque de le voir déblatérer sur les divers balais en usage dans les années cinquante.

- "Je suppose que vous voulez que j'aille prendre les dernières nouvelles des mangemorts encore en liberté?"

Albus acquiesça.

- "Ca serait utile... Même si cette prophétie est des plus floues, et presque impossible à interpréter."

Severus acquiesça.

- "Je pars immédiatement. Certains de mes contacts m'avaient déjà informé d'essais de sortilèges de résurrection utilisés pour Voldemort, mais tant qu'ils n'ont aucune pièce de son corps, ou de celui d'un membre de sa famille proche, ces tentatives sont vouées à l'échec. Si mes sources avaient été au courant d'autres actions, j'en aurais été averti, mais je peux toujours tenter de me renseigner sur des commandes inhabituelles passées à l'allée des embrumes."

Albus acquiesça.

- "Avez-vous déjà fait des recherches sur le "prince de Lusignan"?", demanda Severus.

Il connaissait ce nom, sans réellement parvenir à se souvenir d'où il l'avait entendu. C'était quelque chose de folklorique, de français...

- "J'ai contacté Mme Maxime, afin qu'elle m'envoie quelques ouvrages et effectue quelques recherches dans les registres familiaux français... Les Lusignan les plus connus sont une ancienne famille de nobles moldus, dans le Poitou, liés à la légende de..."

- "Mélusine", compléta Severus, se rappelant soudainement de l'histoire.

Le fils d'un comte, Raymondin, avait accidentellement tué son oncle pendant une partie de chasse, puis s'était enfui, aveuglé par le chagrin, et avait rencontré la fée Mélusine auprès d'une fontaine. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, elle l'avait fait innocenter, et il l'avait épousée, promettant de ne jamais chercher à la voir le samedi. Ils avaient eu de nombreux enfants, mais un jour, poussé par son frère, Raymondin avait percé d' un coup d'épée un trou dans la porte de la chambre de Mélusine. Il avait découvert que le bas du corps de la fée était celui d'un serpent. Trahie, Mélusine s'était enfuie pour ne jamais revenir.

- "C'est une légende moldue qui n'a jamais été expliquée dans le monde magique, que je sache. La plupart des familles nobles de l'époque cherchaient à se donner des origines mythiques, mais sans fondement. Les descendants des Lusignan sont probablement tous moldus."

- "Nous ne pouvons pas en être sûrs sans nous être renseignés, et je compte d'ailleurs envoyer quelqu'un enquêter sur place", affirma Albus.

Severus acquiesça.

- "Bien." - il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à une des horloges de la pièce - "Il vaut mieux que je parte maintenant, je pourrai contacter un de mes informateurs avant l'ouverture de sa boutique."

Les trois autres le saluèrent. Ce ne fut qu'en descendant les escaliers que l'espion se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus eu le moindre bruit de casse depuis un bon moment.

* * *

Hermione, après une journée passée dans la salle de classe, à donner cours pour la première fois de sa vie, était prête à ajouter l'enseignement à la liste des choses qui faisaient grimper sa tension nerveuse jusqu'au sommet de l'Everest. 

Le cours des Gryffondors et Poufsouffle s'était déroulé dans les meilleures conditions possibles, les jeunes élèves étant trop terrorisés pour prononcer le moindre mot, surtout après le discours de Rogue à leur arrivée (Hermione avait appris, à cette occasion, que non, l'enseignant ne réutilisait pas le même discours chaque année).

Au repas de midi, elle avait constaté avec angoisse que son maître n'était pas à la table des professeurs. Pire: ni Remus, ni Minerva Mc Gonagall, ni Albus Dumbledore n'étaient présents - Hermione s'était d'ailleurs inquiétée un peu plus à l'idée que quelque chose de grave s'était peut-être produit. Désespérée, elle avait expliqué la situation à Filius Flitwick, qui lui avait conseillé d'envoyer les classes suivantes à la bibliothèque.

Pleine d'espoir, Hermione avait tenté d'aller trouver Mme Pince pour la prévenir, et avait appris que la bibliothécaire était absente pour la journée.

L'apprentie n'avait donc eut d'autre choix que de continuer à donner cours. Oh, elle n'avait aucune crainte quant aux potions à faire préparer aux élèves: elle maîtrisait complètement le programme. Le problème était plutôt celui de son autorité sur les étudiants. Même en ayant été préfète pendant plusieurs années, elle n'avait nullement la prestance et les pouvoirs d'un enseignant.

Le premier cours de l'après-midi se passa bien. Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, quatrième année. Un groupe sans histoires. Même si Hermione aurait préféré que cette jeune Serdaigle si sympathique et si douée _cesse_ de lever la main à chaque question posée aux élèves, ce qui poussait ses condisciples à la laisser répondre, sans même réfléchir un peu par eux-mêmes.

Avec un peu de réflexion, elle réalisa que le comportement de l'étudiante lui était familier: c'était le sien. Inutile de préciser qu'Hermione fut mortifiée à cette réalisation, et vit le comportement de Rogue envers elle pendant toutes leurs années de cours sous un tout autre jour. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle le lui pardonnait, bien entendu.

Le dernier cours était le groupe Gryffondor-Serpentard de cinquième année.

Ce mélange détonnant aurait pu envoyer n'importe quelle personne sensée à l'asile.

Et, même sans tenir compte de l'hostilité ouverte entre les membres des deux maisons, un problème important se posait: ils étaient assez âgés pour se rappeler d'Hermione en tant qu'élève de Poudlard. En conséquence, les Gryffondors tenaient pour acquis qu'elle était dans leur camp et qu'elle devait les favoriser, et se montraient exagérément familiers, tandis que les Serpentards déployaient tous leurs talents de fauteurs de trouble.

Après une dizaine de remarques sarcastiques reçues par les Serpentards quand elle avait le dos tourné, et deux chaudrons fondus pour cause de sabotage chez les Gryffondors, la jeune femme envisageait d'adhérer aux vues de Rusard sur les châtiments corporels.

Elle faisait tout de même de son mieux pour rester calme. Jusqu'au moment où elle constata qu'une patte d'araignée en lévitation s'approchait lentement du chaudron d'une Gryffondor. Un contact avec la potion en préparation était une garantie d'explosion violente.

D'un wingardium leviosa murmuré, elle arrêta l'ingrédient, et se tourna brusquement vers le côté de la classe qu'occupaient les Serpentards, juste à temps pour voir un des adolescents tenter de glisser discrètement sa baguette dans sa manche.

Clark Baddock, frère cadet de Malcom Baddock, et apparemment ressemblant beaucoup à son frère, dont Hermione avait pu découvrir le caractère "facétieux" lors de ses rondes de préfète. Malcom était un habitué des retenues avec Argus Rusard et Minerva Mc Gonagall.

- "Monsieur Baddock", souffla-t-elle, elle-même étonnée de se rendre compte que sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. "Je constate sans surprise que l'intelligence est un don dont vous n'avez _pas _été gratifié. Dix points de Serpentard pour avoir mis vos condisciples en danger, et deux heures de retenue avec Mr Rusard pour vous permettre de réfléchir à vos actions. J'aurais volontiers enlevé dix autres points pour avoir tenté sciemment de provoquer une explosion, mais je doute que vous possédiez les capacités de réflexion nécessaires pour envisager les conséquences qu'aurait pu avoir votre acte."

La classe était plongée dans un silence surréaliste. Les Gryffondors était stupéfiés, yeux écarquillés, sous le choc d'avoir vu leur ancienne préfète se comporter d'une façon rappelant beaucoup trop la manière d'"enseigner" de Rogue. Les Serpentards étaient dans un état plus ou moins similaire, sauf qu'aucun d'entre eux ne restait la bouche ouverte. Mais la plus atterrée était sans aucun doute Hermione.

D'où est-ce que cette réplique était sortie, exactement? Devenir l'apprentie de Severus Rogue avait décidément été une idée insensée. Elle était supposée apprendre les potions, pas la cruauté verbale!

Après quelques instants d'incrédulité, les élèves revinrent à eux. Baddock en premier, bien évidemment.

- "Hey, tu n'es pas prof, Granger! Tu peux parler tant que tu veux, mais tu ne peux pas nous enlever de points, ni nous coller de retenues!"

Hermione ouvrait la bouche pour répondre - avec un peu de chance, elle trouverait quelque chose à répondre avant que la cloche ne sonne la fin du cours, qui n'était plus qu'à vingt minutes, après tout - mais la voix de Rogue s'éleva, venant de l'entrée de la pièce.

- "La nouvelle va sans doute vous décevoir, Monsieur Baddock, mais elle peut. Dix points supplémentaires de Serpentard pour imbécillité pathologique, et une heure de retenue de plus. Je compte sur vous pour vous rendre immédiatement au bureau d'Argus Rusard et l'informer de votre punition."

Clark rassembla rapidement ses affaires, et se leva en tremblant, puis se dirigea vers la sortie à pas mal assurés. Rogue, qui bloquait la porte d'entrée, s'écarta lentement sur son passage.

- "Bonne soirée, monsieur Baddock."

Il referma la porte sur l'adolescent.

- "Déposez chacun un flacon de vos potions sur mon bureau, et sortez d'ici. Nous reprendrons ce cours la semaine prochaine." - les élèves s'exécutèrent précipitamment. - "Et retournez directement à votre salle commune. Si j'apprends que vous avez traîné dans les couloirs, ce sera une déduction de cinquante points." - les étudiants les plus rapides se dirigeaient déjà vers la porte. - "Chacun."

Hermione remarqua à peine la sortie des élèves, trop perturbée par sa tirade assassine de quelques instants plus tôt. Elle avait insulté un étudiant. Oh Merlin, Oh Circé, Oh Merlin, Oh Circ...

- "Miss Granger?"

Oh Merlin, Oh Circé...

- "Miss Granger?"

Elle sursauta, et releva les yeux vers Rogue.

- "P-Professeur?"

- "Il semblerait que vous vous soyez bien débrouillée pour un premier jour."

Elle haussa un sourcil incrédule, avant de se rappeler la situation et de retourner aussitôt à l'état de panique approprié.

- "Miss Granger, du calme."

- "Du CALME? Je..." - la jeune sorcière réalisa que tenter de crever les tympans de son maître à coups de cris hystériques n'allait certainement pas améliorer les choses. - "Désolée, professeur... _Bien débrouillée_?"

- "Je m'attendais un peu à vous trouver en train de menacer les Serpentards de votre baguette... Ou à ce que vous l'ayez déjà utilisée."

- "JE..."

Elle s'interrompit en se rendant compte que les lèvres de son maître étaient étirées en un très léger sourire.

Severus Rogue. Souriant.

Et il ne l'avait pas accablée de reproches pour s'en être prise à un de ses Serpentards. Où était le piège?

L'état de choc dans lequel elle se trouvait depuis l'agression verbale de Baddock passa brusquement, et elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise, soudain épuisée.

- "Oh, Merlin, j'ai abusé de mon autorité sur un élève", souffla-t-elle, au bord du désespoir.

- "Autant que je sache, vous ne pouvez pas abuser d'une autorité dont vous ne disposez pas. Quant à utiliser l'avantage que vous donne votre intelligence, je n'en vois pas le problème..."

- "Bien sûr que _vous_ ne voyez pas le problème."

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Est-ce qu'elle était tout d'un coup devenue totalement stupide?

L'idée de s'arracher la langue et de l'avaler pour se contraindre au mutisme lui semblait subitement des plus brillantes.

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour penser. "Votre intelligence?". Il y avait un _compliment_ dans la phrase de Rogue?

... En tout cas, elle n'avait pas entendu d'ironie dans son ton.

De toute façon, même s'il avait été quelques instants bien disposé à son égard, elle venait de remédier à ça de la manière la plus efficace possible.

Contre toute attente, il ignora la critique.

- "Alors, vous avez des scrupules pour avoir réprimandé "trop vertement" un fauteur de trouble. Très Gryffondor de votre part."

Ah! Sarcasme contre Gryffondor, le terrain redevenait familier.

- "Ce n'est juste pas dans mon caractère habituel", marmonna Hermione, si bas qu'elle supposait que Rogue ne pouvait pas l'avoir entendue.

- "Alors il semblerait que ma mémoire me trahisse, parce que je crois me souvenir de vos échanges verbaux des plus... Créatifs... avec Draco Malfoy, lors de ses rares infractions au règlement."

- "Ce n'était pas..."

- "C'était exactement pareil, miss Granger. Pour votre information, je ne tolèrerai pas un quelconque manque de discipline dans ma classe, et les éléments perturbateurs doivent être remis à leur place lorsqu'ils posent des problèmes. J'attends de vous que vous assuriez votre autorité sur ces étudiants, d'autant plus que la situation d'aujourd'hui sera sans doute appelée à se reproduire à de fréquentes reprises."

Hermione effleura machinalement le dos de sa main gauche, où le Symbole de l'Ordre du Phoenix avait été apposé par Dumbledore, deux ans plus tôt. La marque était invisible, mais la jeune femme avait toujours conscience de sa présence, une légère sensation de magie en mouvement traversant sa chair à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait.

Elle avait eu des soupçons immédiats, en voyant Rogue quitter la classe, le matin, et ses suspicions semblaient sur le point d'être confirmées.

- "L'affaire urgente de ce matin était une mission pour l'Ordre, je suppose?"

Son maître redevint impassible, et acquiesça.

- "Je serai sans doute absent régulièrement dans les prochaines semaines. Vous devrez vous occuper des cours. Si vous avez tenu bon aujourd'hui, je ne doute pas que vous puissiez recommencer. Je m'arrangerai pour ne pas partir longtemps, bien entendu."

Hermione hocha la tête, sans même discuter ces plans. Quelles que soient ses considérations personnelles sur l'enseignement et son apprentissage, l'Ordre du Phoenix était prioritaire.

- "De quel genre de problème s'agit-il exactement?"

Rogue sembla hésiter, son regard glissa du visage de la sorcière à sa main marquée. Après un instant de silence, il répondit simplement:

- "Nous avons reçu quelques informations succinctes, qui nécessitent un peu d'investigation. Si ces renseignements s'avèrent véridiques, Dumbledore réunira certainement l'ordre, mais pour l'instant, nous en savons trop peu pour en faire plus que nous informer."

L'apprentie se contenta d'acquiescer à nouveau. Elle avait appris depuis longtemps à ne pas poser de questions sur les secrets de l'Ordre.

- "Comment s'est passée la journée?", questionna l'enseignant.

Hermione se précipita vers la table, expliqua avec concision le déroulement des cours, les résultats des élèves, et les questions posées par les étudiants - auxquelles elle avait répondu aussi précisément que possible. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Rogue se contenta de la gratifier d'un "Bien", et d'examiner brièvement les flacons laissés sur le bureau par le dernier groupe.

- "Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, Miss Granger, vous pouvez partir."

Pas de critiques, pas de remarques acerbes, pas de regard noir? Hermione resta figée, incrédule, et se demandant sérieusement si elle n'était pas tombée d'épuisement au milieu d'un cours. Peut-être qu'un groupe d'élèves était en train de saccager la classe, tandis qu'elle dormait à poings fermés?

- "Miss Granger, puis-je savoir ce qui me vaut votre expression de strangulot tiré de son étang?"

- "Vous... C'est juste que vous êtes..." - La jeune femme évalua la situation. Soit elle était en plein rêve, soit elle avait accumulé suffisamment de gaffes en quelques minutes pour qu'une de plus ne fasse pas de différence. - "... Très cordial, aujourd'hui..."

Rogue soupira d'agacement.

- "Prenez-ça comme un remerciement pour ne pas m'avoir forcé à affronter le chaos à mon retour dans cette classe. Bien entendu, il s'agit d'une situation exceptionnelle, et qui ne se reproduira pas. Dehors, maintenant. Et rappelez-vous de _dormir_ si vous envisagez de travailler efficacement demain."

* * *

Il n'y avait plus grand chose à briser dans le salon d'Albus Dumbledore, et Sybille, pour la troisième fois depuis le début de la journée, avait entrepris de restaurer les lieux à coups de Reparo. 

Cela lui donnait aussi le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de recommencer à démolir méthodiquement le moindre objet.

Sybille avait le Don. Elle était une voyante exécrable, avec juste quelques petites intuitions par-ci par-là, et une tendance irrépressible à inventer ses prédictions devant une boule de cristal. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat (quoique... Si le chat était Minerva Mc Gonagall...). Elle restituait très bien des explications apprises par coeur, confrontée aux feuilles de thé ou au marc de café - la véracité de ses dires était secondaire. Mais Sybille avait le Don, avec une majuscule, et lorsqu'il s'agissait d'authentiques prophéties, jusque là, ses prédictions avaient toujours été totalement correctes.

Bien entendu, il fallait prendre en compte le fait qu'elle n'avait fait que deux prophéties vérifiées, petit nombre largement compensé par leur contenu. Deux prophéties sur Voldemort, impliquant morts et ténèbres.

Sa troisième prophétie n'était pas plus motivante.

A croire qu'elle avait un abonnement au Darklord-Prophet.

A cette pensée, elle saisit un vase posé au sol, juste à côté d'elle, et le lança contre le mur, droit devant elle. Elle manqua sa cible, mais le récipient explosa tout de même de manière très intéressante en s'écrasant sur le parquet.

Sybille, assise par terre depuis plus d'une heure, position qu'elle avait prise en se laissant glisser contre le mur de la pièce circulaire, une bonne heure plus tôt, tâtonna quelques instants à la recherche d'un autre objet sur lequel expérimenter la gravité, et, ne trouvant rien, se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

Certes, la position du foetus n'était pas vraiment appropriée à son âge avancé, mais elle convenait très bien à son état d'esprit. En l'occurrence, elle voulait avoir la paix, le calme, le silence et la tranquillité. Ne jamais être née l'aurait satisfaite aussi.

- "Sybille?"

Comme une enfant boudeuse, la prophétesse ignora royalement la voix de Dumbledore, et ne releva la tête que lorsque le directeur appela son nom pour la troisième fois.

- "Professeur Dumbledore..."

Le vieillard s'accroupit laborieusement devant l'enseignante.

- "Bonbon au citron?"

Sybille secoua la tête.

- "Sans façon, merci."

- "Tant pis", déclara philosophiquement Dumbledore, qui se servit dans le paquet de friandises, et entreprit de croquer un bonbon.

Trelawney se redressa un peu, dédiant un regard noir à son employeur.

- "Allons, allons, Sybille..."

- "Epargnez-moi les "Allons, allons", professeur."

Une étincelle amusée brillait dans le regard du vieux sorcier, qui hocha la tête, et se gratta pensivement la barbe.

- "Ce ne serait pas le premier retour de Voldemort, nous commençons à maîtriser la technique pour l'éliminer."

- "Harry Potter commence à maîtriser la technique. Et en ce qui me concerne, la prophétie stipule juste "Seigneur des Ténèbres". Il pourrait tout aussi bien s'agir de Grindelwald."

Dumbledore inspira profondément, son expression passant de mi-compatissante, mi-amusée, à un total sérieux.

- "Alors cette possibilité vous est aussi venue à l'esprit?"

- "Bien entendu. Je n'ai peut-être pas votre âge respectable, mais j'ai connu le temps des Walpurgis et de leur Seigneur des Ténèbres. En y repensant, Grindenwald n'était certainement pas le premier à se faire appeler ainsi."

- "Eh bien, d'après les quelques recherches que j'ai faites, il y a eu une dizaine de "Seigneurs des ténèbres" dans les cinq derniers siècles."

- "Ca doit être un surnom générique. Peut-être qu'il existe un guide de la conquête du monde magique à l'usage des mages malfaisants. Première étape: choisissez-vous un titre imposant. Si vous n'avez pas d'idées, "Seigneur des Ténèbres" conviendra très bien."

Elle hoqueta.

- "C'est très probable. Je me demande si je pourrais en trouver un exemplaire... Avez-vous apprécié le pison?"

- "Pisang, Albus. Non. Trop sucré pour moi. Oh, vous ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir vidé la bouteille, j'espère? Et que faîtes-vous avec de l'alcool moldu?"

- "C'était un cadeau d'Arthur Weasley. Il pensait que les couleurs me plairaient - il avait raison - et il affirmait qu'on devait le mélanger avec d'autres liquides avant de le boire. Quoique le café et la Bièrraubeurre n'ont pas eu de résultats très concluants... Nymphadora Tonks nous a conseillé le jus d'orange, ça marche très bien."

- "Albus, pitié..."

Le directeur de Poudlard prit une longue inspiration.

- "Sybille, vous souvenez-vous de la demande que je vous ai faite il y a trois ans?"

- "Si c'est celle de vous aider à enchanter le bureau de Minerva Mc Gonagall pour la Saint-Valentin, et où vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix, d'ailleurs, malheureusement, je m'en rappelle. Conséquences très désagréables pour moi."

Albus secoua la tête.

- "L'autre proposition."

Un battement d'ailes attira l'attention de la voyante, qui tourna la tête pour voir Fumseck planer vers elle. Le phoenix se posa sur son épaule.

- "Oh, non, non, non, il n'en est pas question..."

- "Je pensais que vous auriez peut-être reconsidéré votre décision..."

Sybille secoua la tête, ce qu'elle regretta immédiatement, à la douleur qui lui vrilla le crâne. Mouvements brusques et boisson ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Elle grimaça.

- "Je ne veux pas, je n'ai jamais voulu, je ne voudrai jamais rejoindre l'Ordre du Phoenix."

- "C'est regrettable..."

Il prit un autre bonbon au citron, et le suçota distraitement.

- "Ce n'est pas comme si je vous demandais de combattre... Juste de nous assister un peu..."

- "Albus..."

L'enseignante avait tenté de rendre son ton menaçant, mais le résultat était plus pâteux qu'impressionnant.

- "Oh, je voulais aussi vous proposer un voyage..."

- "Si je sors d'ici, je servirai de défouloir aux mangemorts avant d'avoir pu faire deux pas."

- "Pas si Minerva vous aide..."

A ces paroles, Trelawney éclata de rire.

- "Je parie qu'elle accepterait."

- "Si vous demandiez? Bien sûr. Je ne voudrais pas subir son humeur, par contre..."

Hoquet.

- "Pour ce qui est de l'Ordre...", commença Albus. "Vous..."

- "Vous essayez de profiter du fait que je sois complètement ivre pour me convaincre?"

Dumbledore fixa le plafond d'un air pensif.

- "Eh bien, peut-être un peu... Mais j'aurais essayé aussi si vous aviez été dans votre état normal."

Il y eut un long silence.

- "Albus...", finit par soupirer Sybille.

- "Oui?"

- "_C'est_ mon état normal."

Le vieux sorcier secoua la tête.

- "D'habitude, vous ajoutez un peu plus de mystification dans vos paroles."

- "Beaucoup plus, merci de me le rappeler..."

Elle soupira.

- "Pour ce qui est de l'ordre", réessaya son vis-à-vis, "vous pourriez tenter de répondre à la question que tant de personnes se sont posées depuis que les premières prophéties ont été faites. "Est-ce qu'on peut changer le destin?""

Sybille hésita, même si elle fit de son mieux pour rester impassible. Après quelques longs moments de silence, elle prit une expression agacée, et releva les yeux, croisant le regard de Dumbledore.

- "Si j'accepte, est-ce que vous me laisserez en paix?"

- "Vous avez ma parole!", répondit le vieillard.

- "Alors d'accord, mais finissez en vite..."


	4. Le survivant 1

**Philtra Temporis  
4. Le Survivant (1/5)**

- "Aucune nouvelle particulière?"

- "Pas vraiment. Je vous en prie, installez-vous, professeur. Vous serrez plus à l'aise."

Severus, peu enclin à s'asseoir, dévisagea un instant le nouveau propriétaire de Barjow & Beurk, commerce réputé de l'allée des embrumes, et, comprenant au sourire affable de son interlocuteur que ce dernier répèterait l'invitation jusqu'à ce qu'il ait choisi un siège, prit place dans un des luxueux fauteuils de la pièce.

- "Thé?"

Rogue acquiesça, et son vis-à-vis claqua des doigts, provoquant l'arrivée d'un elfe de maison portant un torchon noir en guise de pagne.

- "Monsieur a appelé?"

- "Du thé pour notre invité, Raphaël. Et une bouteille de vin de notre meilleur cru."

Raphaël. Le maître des lieux avait nommé chacun de ses elfes par le nom d'un des plus grands artistes moldus. Après tout, quoi de plus insultant pour ces "génies" de l'art que de voir leur nom porté par les plus viles et insignifiantes créatures du monde magique?

L'elfe salua, s'éloigna à reculons - se prosternant à plusieurs reprises avant d'atteindre la porte, et sortit.

- "Très dévoué, mais pas très rapide", regretta son propriétaire avec un sourire résigné. "Mais mieux vaut cela que l'inverse, n'est-ce pas?"

- "Assurément."

Severus retint un soupir, déjà lassé par les banalités échangées, et détailla la pièce du regard. C'était la première fois qu'il était invité à l'étage de l'immeuble Barjow & Beurk - habituellement, ses rencontres avec son informateur se déroulaient au manoir du jeune homme. L'enseignant devait avouer que la pièce était décorée avec goût, sans luxe inutile, mais, bien sûr, dans une gamme de couleurs principalement composée de noir et de vert. Le mobilier était pratique et confortable plutôt que tape-à-l'œil, l'ordre qui y régnait était impeccable, et aucun bibelot inutile n'encombrait les lieux. Tout à fait approprié au caractère du propriétaire, qui avait sans doute fait redécorer l'endroit après avoir acheté l'immeuble. Un an plus tôt, quand Mr Barjow était encore le seul possesseur du bâtiment, les lieux partageaient sans doute le style morbide de l'étage inférieur.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Raphaël entra, venant déposer un plateau sur la table basse, puis servant thé et vin, avant de se retirer.

Rogue ramena le regard sur la tasse de thé posée devant lui, la fixa quelques instants, puis porta le récipient à ses lèvres et but une longue gorgée.

- "Ravi de constater que vous ne vous laissez pas impressionner par la réputation de ma famille, professeur."

Severus sentit ses lèvres se recourber en un léger sourire.

- "Monsieur Zabini... Soyez certain qu'après vous avoir enseigné pendant sept ans, je suis tout à fait conscient de vos capacités personnelles, et que si je devais me laisser impressionner par quoi que ce soit, ce serait par ces dernières, et pas par celles de votre père."

Blaise Zabini éclata de rire, et saisit le verre de vin que Raphaël lui avait servi, observant la lumière d'une lampe à travers le liquide rosé.

- "Vous êtes un des rares à penser de la sorte. La plupart des gens n'osent pas quitter leur verre des yeux, lorsque je me trouve à proximité."

Il porta son verre à ses lèvres, but une gorgée, et s'absorba à nouveau dans sa contemplation de la lumière filtrée par le vin.

- "Comportement tout à fait idiot, mais inévitable, considérant la proportion d'imbéciles dans la population sorcière. Passez quelques mois supplémentaires sans empoisonner personne, faites une donation généreuse au ministère, et toutes les taches sur la réputation de votre famille disparaîtront de leurs mémoires défaillantes", conseilla Rogue.

Son vis-à-vis eut un léger rire, et reposa son verre sur la table basse.

- "J'y songerai. Les affaires marchent bien, je peux me permettre ça. Ce qui me laisse la question de la somme à verser pour faire oublier à tous le souvenir de Cornelius Fudge. Je ne voudrais pas payer trop pour ce vieux demeuré..."

Pascal Zabini, regretté père de Blaise et Mangemort de son état, avait été reconnu coupable, à titre posthume, de l'assassinat par empoisonnement de l'ancien ministre de la magie, ainsi que d'une dizaine de membres du ministère d'origine moldue. Les Zabinis étaient une vieille lignée de "maîtres en potions", plus souvent connus en tant qu'empoisonneurs. Pascal en avait été un parfait représentant, et s'était vite élevé dans la hiérarchie des mangemorts, grâce à ses talents indiscutables.

Cependant, c'était le premier membre de la famille à avoir été assez stupide pour laisser des preuves contre lui-même.

Severus se retint de suggérer "une mornille" comme valeur de la mémoire de Fudge, et resta silencieux, absorbant une autre gorgée de thé.

- "Qu'est-ce qui vous amène, professeur?"

- "Les questions habituelles. Pas de commandes anormales, ces derniers temps?"

Pendant toute la durée du conflit contre Voldemort, Blaise était resté totalement neutre, utilisant ses études à Poudlard comme excuse lorsqu'il était requis de lui qu'il rejoigne les mangemorts. Ce petit jeu lui avait permis de tenir jusqu'à la défaite du seigneur des ténèbres sans jamais prendre parti pour un des deux camps, et il avait gardé une excellente réputation auprès des partisans du mage noir, ce qui lui permettait à présent d'être un parfait informateur.

Bien entendu, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour lui reprocher sa perpétuelle neutralité, mais le jeune homme avait fini par déclarer que ces perpétuelles tensions politiques ne le concernaient pas, et qu'il était bien plus important à ses yeux de s'occuper de la fortune et des biens de sa famille, ainsi que de les accroître. Ce qu'il faisait, d'ailleurs, et avec bien plus de succès par sa totale discrétion et ses investissements bien placés (tels que le rachat de Barjow & Beurk lorsque le commerce était au bord de la faillite en raison de la surveillance intensive de sa clientèle et de la boutique par les aurors) que Draco Malfoy avec ses innombrables pots de vin et relations haut-placées.

- "Non, rien de particulier. Toujours des commandes pour le rituel de résurrection, mais vous savez comment vont les choses: ils ont besoin d'un pouvoir tel que celui de Voldemort pour le ramener, et ils veulent ramener Voldemort parce qu'ils ont besoin de ses pouvoirs. C'est un problème sans fin. Mais donnez à ces gens un morceau de carton portant l'inscription "retournez-moi" sur chaque face, et ils s'amuseront des semaines."

L'espion de l'Ordre du Phoenix répondit d'un reniflement amusé et d'un sourire en coin.

- "Alors, professeur... Pourquoi semblez-vous si convaincu que les pitoyables tentatives de ces idiots vont finir par réussir? Le vieux fou aurait-il eu des nouvelles inquiétantes?"

- "Ce n'est que de la simple prudence. Si Voldemort a réussi à se recréer un corps avec juste l'assistance de Peter Pettigrew - une véritable prouesse, au passage, il n'aurait pas pu trouver plus incompétent - il devrait être capable de revenir à la vie dans n'importe quelles conditions."

- "Certes. De toute façon, notre très cher Survivant se chargerait de le renvoyer dans sa tombe, s'il était ramené. Il doit commencer à être rodé."

- "Certainement... Une nouvelle occasion pour lui d'être sous les feux de la rampe."

Zabini eut un petit rire de gorge, vida son verre de quelques lentes gorgées, et le reposa sur la table. Rogue profita des quelques moments de silence pour terminer son thé.

- "Vous prendrez-bien un verre de vin, professeur?", questionna son hôte sans se départir de son sourire affable.

Severus acquiesça.

Un elfe de maison pénétra dans la pièce, leur servit chacun un verre, et s'éclipsa à reculons.

- "Je suppose que vous ne vous êtes pas déplacé seulement pour cette affaire", déclara Blaise en levant son verre vers son ancien professeur, qui leva le sien. "A votre santé."

Les deux verres se heurtèrent, et Rogue prit le temps de boire quelques gorgées avant de répondre.

- "J'ai une commande à passer, bien entendu. Et j'ai quelques produits à rajouter à la liste d'ingrédients dont vous devez surveiller les ventes."

Il sortit deux rouleaux de parchemin de la poche intérieure de son manteau, qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de retirer, et les poussa sur la table.

Son informateur les saisit, les déroula, et en parcourut le contenu des yeux.

- "Il nous faudra une semaine pour nous procurer les ingrédients que vous désirez - difficile de trouver des oeufs d'ashwinder en cette saison, malheureusement... Pour l'autre liste, je vous avertirai immédiatement si nous recevons une commande."

- "Merci, Mr Zabini. C'est toujours un plaisir de travailler avec vous."

C'était une constatation, et pas un compliment. Pendant ses longues années en tant qu'espion, Severus avait été en contact, la plupart du temps, avec les pires rebuts de l'humanité. Il s'était souvent retrouvé une baguette sous la gorge, avait du monnayer la plupart de ses informations - dépensant des sommes inavouables à l'achat de révélations généralement inutiles, sans compter toutes les fois où ses entrevues n'avaient été que des traquenards - que ce soit parce que son contact était un mangemort fidèle cherchant à livrer un espion, un traître découvert par Voldemort et utilisé comme appât, ou encore un traître ayant décidé de changer de camp à nouveau car l'herbe était plus verte du côté ténébreux. En comparaison, Blaise Zabini, sa discrétion, son absence presque totale de cupidité et son calme inaltérable étaient la perfection faite homme. Il ne demandait rien de plus que de voir Severus passer toutes ses commandes chez lui - ce que l'enseignant aurait fait de toute façon: Barjow & Beurk était le meilleur fournisseur d'ingrédients illicites de toute la Grande-Bretagne - et de recevoir quelques informations sur la santé financière de grandes familles ou entreprises du monde magique - renseignements des plus simples à se procurer pour Rogue.

- "Le plaisir est réciproque, professeur." - Blaise prit une profonde inspiration, et se lança dans le registre de la conversation générale. "Comment les choses se passent-elles, à Poudlard?"

Rogue hésita un instant à couper court à la discussion et s'en aller. Mais on pouvait trouver pire interlocuteur que Blaise Zabini, et il avait peu de travaux urgents à Poudlard. Hermione Granger ne serait pas là - c'était apparemment son anniversaire, et Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Dumbledore, ainsi qu'Harry Potter en personne s'étaient ligués contre lui afin qu'il laisse ce dimanche de liberté à sa jeune apprentie. Sans compter le fait que Dumbledore risquait de le traîner à la fête organisée pour la sorcière. Tant qu'à avoir une journée de libre, mieux valait la passer devant un bon vin.

Il ne rentra à Poudlard que quatre heures plus tard, en début de soirée. Après un bref détour par ses quartiers - où il gardait toujours une certaine provision de potion Antivresse - il alla droit à son bureau, comptant profiter de sa sobriété juste retrouvée et de sa soirée de calme pour étudier en paix le dernier numéro de Alchemy Magazine. Il se délectait à l'avance à cette idée. Cet article sur les projets de potion protectrice contre le sortilège Doloris semblait des plus intéressants.

Evidemment, lorsqu'il avait planifié une agréable et paisible soirée, il fallait toujours que les Dieux - ou les autres autorités en charge - s'en mêlent et sabotent ses projets.

Hermione Granger était installée sur _son_ fauteuil, trois livres (dont deux ouverts) et un bloc-notes sur les genoux, un stylo-bille coincé derrière l'oreille, un autre en main, et entourée de livres ouverts, déposés sur tous les meubles accessibles. Il y avait des feuilles de notes partout dans la pièce, et, à propos des meubles, leur nombre s'était considérablement accru. Severus ne se souvenait pas d'avoir disposé de six tables basses la dernière fois qu'il avait quitté son bureau.

- "Miss Granger, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites ici?"

La jeune femme sursauta violemment, tirée de ses pensées. On aurait pu croire qu'elle se serait attendue à ce qu'il passe dans _son propre bureau_, pourtant.

- "Professeur! Bonsoir... Je... J'avais pensé profiter de mon temps libre pour continuer la traduction de la formule et m'avancer dans la constitution de mon dossier, j'ai..."

- "Miss Granger, quel jour sommes-nous, je vous prie?"

- "Dimanche, mais c'était justement le meilleur moment pour travailler, et comme vous étiez parti, je pensais ne pas vous dérang..."

Severus retint un soupir exaspéré.

- "La date, miss Granger?"

- "Le dix-neuf septembre, pour..." - L'enseignant lui dédia un regard las. - "Oh, mais je..."

Il inspira profondément, luttant pour conserver sa patience.

- "Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous vous trouvez ici, à étudier, plutôt que d'honorer de votre présence la "fête d'anniversaire surprise" que votre fan-club a organisé?"

Elle cligna des yeux, interloquée, et Severus songea qu'il aurait vécu assez vieux pour voir le regard d'Hermione Granger, la plus brillante sorcière de sa génération, dénué de toute lueur de compréhension. Considérant que ce petit miracle lui promettait une trentaine de secondes d'explications de plus, il se serait volontiers passé d'avoir ce privilège.

- "Une fête d'anniversaire?", répéta-t-elle avec hésitation.

- "Oui, miss Granger. Une fête à propos de laquelle son altesse Potter, mes très chers confrères Minerva McGonagall et Filius Flitwick, _Dumbledore_, et votre très cher ami le loup-garou me harcèlent depuis plus d'une semaine, afin que je ne vous surcharge pas de travail ce week-end."

L'expression d'incompréhension de la jeune femme se changea en incrédulité.

- "Je ne pensais pas que..."

Severus prit une autre inspiration.

- "Laissez-moi deviner...", reprit-il d'un ton las. "Personne, hormis vos parents, ne vous a rien souhaité, et vous en avez déduit que tout le monde avait oublié?"

Elle acquiesça, baissant les yeux. Il soupira avec exaspération.

- "Les gryffondors! Vous ignoreriez l'existence de la discrétion même si elle vous lançait un Doloris, vous remarqueriez le moindre détail susceptible vous faire mettre votre vie en danger, et malgré ça, lorsque certains d'entre vous tentent de préparer quelque chose sans être remarqués - réussissant a être à peu près aussi discrets que des signaux lumineux en pleine nuit noire - vous y êtes totalement aveugles."

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, mais Severus la coupa immédiatement - c'était le seul moyen de se débarrasser rapidement d'Hermione Granger.

- "Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour sortir?"

- "J'y vais, professeur", s'exclama-t-elle en commençant à rassembler ses affaires.

L'opération risquait de prendre des heures.

- "Laissez tout ça là, que j'aie l'occasion de voir où vous en êtes."

Elle acquiesça.

- "Bonne soirée, professeur", lança-t-elle, avant de ramasser son sac et de détaler.

Severus la suivit du regard lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce, soupira avec exaspération une fois que la porte se fut refermée, puis s'approcha du fauteuil qu'occupait la jeune femme un instant plus tôt. Il saisit les feuillets qu'elle avait déposés sur une des nouvelles tables d'appoint, s'assit, et commença à lire.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il reposa les feuilles sur le meuble le plus proche, et se laissa aller dans le fauteuil, avec un long soupir.

Elle avait terminé la traduction de la partie de formule dont elle disposait, avait établi un dossier d'une dizaine de pages sur chacun des ingrédients, et commencé quelques études des plus pertinentes sur les interactions des différents composés.

Elle travaillait vite, bien plus vite que ce à quoi il s'était attendu - peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait plus à surveiller en permanence Potter et son âme damnée.

Et il n'était pas si sûr d'être enchanté de ses progrès. Que ferait-il, si elle venait à finalement recomposer la potion? Elle n'avait manifestement jamais songé aux conséquences d'une éventuelle réussite. Severus, lui, les avait envisagées, et s'en moquait éperdument... Et, lorsqu'elle lui avait présenté son projet, il avait pensé qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le mener à terme. Maintenant que cette conviction était ébranlée, il allait devoir réfléchir sérieusement au problème.

* * *

- "Alors, il parait que tu es devenue une fervente utilisatrice des méthodes d'enseignement de Rogue?"

Hermione s'étrangla à la question de Ginny, et tenta de se composer une expression digne et assurée, feignant d'être concentrée sur la découpe de sa part de gâteau.

Elle était arrivée à la salle du personnel - entraînée par un Ron très soulagée de l'avoir enfin trouvée - une petite heure plus tôt, et ils en étaient arrivés à l'étape dite du "pillage laborieux des quantités inavouables de friandises et pâtisseries préparées par les elfes de Poudlard pour l'occasion".

Les adultes - en l'occurrence, Albus Dumbledore qui n'avait pas pu résister au buffet, Remus, ainsi que les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick, qui avaient assuré ne faire que passer, et Arthur et Molly Weasley - étaient debout à côté de la table où se trouvait le plus gros des pâtisseries, et discutaient. Les "enfants" (dixit Mme Weasley, qui ne semblait pas se préoccuper du fait que l'âge des concernés oscille entre dix-neuf et vingt-deux ans) s'étaient quant à eux rassemblés autour d'une table, et profitaient de leur première réunion depuis la fin des vacances.

- "Pas du tout, voyons, j'essaie juste de garder l'ordre en classe", se défendit Hermione, avant d'avaler une large cuillerée de gâteau à la fraise.

- "C'est pas ce qu'on a entendu dire!", s'écria George - ou était-ce Fred? "Il parait que tu as fait une parfaite imitation de Rogue. Les Serpentards ne se sont toujours pas remis."

- "Quelques élèves de Poudlard en discutaient hier, en faisant leurs achats dans notre boutique", ajouta l'autre jumeau avec un large sourire.

Leur boutique du chemin de traverse. Décidément, les étudiants réussissaient à aller de plus en plus loin lorsqu'ils sortaient en douce de l'école.

- "Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois, et le Serpentard impliqué essayait de raser le château aux fondations en sabotant une potion."

- "C'est ce qu'on dit. Et après, le sarcasme et la cruauté deviennent une seconde nature, on déménage dans les donjons, et on erre dans les couloirs toute la nuit à la recherche de pauvres victimes à terroriser. Non, sérieusement, méfie-toi, Hermione, ou notre cher professeur va finir par déteindre sur toi."

La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel.

- "Non mais vraiment, j'aurai tout entendu." - Elle inspira - "Il n'y a aucun risque."

- "En parlant de Rogue, il ne te mène pas trop la vie dure?", demanda un des jumeaux.

Elle secoua la tête.

- "Il était bien pire quand nous étions encore élèves de Poudlard."

- "Ve gomvrends bas bourguoi fu as fenu à vevir frafailler avec 'ui", marmonna Ron, qui aurait pourtant dû être contraint au silence par la masse de gâteau qu'il s'était fourrée en bouche.

Hermione, avec les années, avait fini par maîtriser la difficile technique de traduction des paroles de Ron Weasley en train de se goinfrer. La phrase précédente était une version moins articulée de "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as tenu à venir travailler avec lui". Considérant le fait que Ron raccourcissait toujours ses interventions lorsqu'il avait la bouche trop pleine pour parler, il fallait également ajouter un bon nombre d'épithètes peu flatteurs concernant Rogue.

- "Parce qu'il est le meilleur dans son domaine, voilà pourquoi."

Ron, qui avait profité du temps qu'elle mettait à répliquer pour avaler son gâteau, ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais son argumentation se perdit lorsque la main de Parvati Patil se plaqua à ses lèvres et le força à rester silencieux. Marmonnant à travers son bâillon improvisé, il jeta un regard indigné à sa petite amie - qu'il aurait certainement accusée de haute trahison, s'il avait été télépathe.

- "Je pensais qu'on avait dit "pas de disputes aujourd'hui", Ron?", constata Parvati.

Ron laissa échapper un grognement, et, en désespoir de cause, se tourna vers Harry avec un regard implorant, qui signifiait sans aucun doute possible "dis quelque chose!".

Malheureusement pour lui, Harry, assis à côté d'Hermione, était absorbé dans la contemplation de son assiette, et faisait semblant de ne pas avoir suivi la conversation. Malgré son regain d'animosité envers l'enseignant, après la mort de Sirius (animosité qui ne s'était pas limitée à l'espion, d'ailleurs), il avait fini par revoir son opinion sur celui-ci, et évitait à présent de le critiquer. Il avait seulement fallu qu'il lui sauve la vie une petite quinzaine de fois.

Parvati profita du silence pour changer de sujet.

- "Et si tu ouvrais tes cadeaux, Hermione?"

Hermione, ravie de la diversion, acquiesça. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle avait déballé tous les présents reçus, et une pile d'objets hétéroclites était déposée à côté d'elle sur la table.

D'objets pas si hétéroclites que ça, en y réfléchissant: Il y avait des livres, des livres, un pull-over de la part de Molly, et... Des livres. Seul Remus avait fait preuve d'un peu d'originalité. Il lui avait tout d'abord offert un lot de pinces à cheveux magiques, qui ne laissaient s'échapper aucun cheveu à moins qu'une formule ne soit prononcée - ce qui serait très pratique en laboratoire - mais qui étaient aussi dotés d'un charme de localisation: il suffisait d'en avoir une pour pouvoir retrouver les autres, si égarées. Hermione, pourtant d'un ordre impeccable lorsqu'on en venait aux fournitures scolaires, livres et notes, avait tendance à ne pas accorder trop d'importance aux bijoux, et les abandonnait souvent dans un tiroir ou l'autre de sa chambre, sans jamais parvenir à se rappeler lequel lorsque, plusieurs jours plus tard, elle en avait à nouveau besoin. Ces pinces seraient donc des plus utiles.

L'enseignant lui avait également offert l'album Space Oddity, de David Bowie. Il s'était souvenu d'une de leurs conversations, où l'origine du prénom "Hermione" avait été abordée. Elle lui avait appris que, contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire, ses parents n'avaient pas choisi ce nom d'après Shakespeare, mais que Stephen Granger, grand fan de Bowie et de musique en général, avait convaincu sa femme de nommer leur fille d'après la chanson "Letter to Hermione". Ce qui n'empêchait pas Kimberley de clamer haut et fort que le prénom était tiré de "Conte d'hiver".

Hermione, qui avait découvert le chanteur dès son plus jeune âge grâce à son père, avait fini par beaucoup apprécier son style. Lorsqu'elle avait définitivement quitté la maison parentale, au début de ses études universitaires, elle avait dû abandonner la collection de disques de son père, mais s'était jurée d'acheter ses albums préférés dès que possible. Malheureusement, vivant dans le monde magique, elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. De toute façon, aucun appareil électrique ne fonctionnait correctement chez les sorciers, et elle n'aurait pas pu les écouter.

D'ailleurs, ce problème se posait toujours: Remus avait mis la main sur un lecteur de CDs portable, mais Arthur et lui tentaient encore de trouver un sort susceptible de le faire fonctionner.

- "C'était vraiment très attentionné de la part du professeur Lupin, non?"

Parvati.

Hermione retint un soupir. Quel que soit le dieu qui avait poussé Ron dans les bras de la jeune femme, il était manifestement hostile à tout l'entourage de Weasley. Si au moins la sorcière avait été capable de parler d'autre chose que de relations amoureuses et de maquillage!

Et elle semblait avoir trouvé un parfait sujet de conversation en la supposée relation entre Remus et Hermione.

- "Le professeur Lupin est toujours très attentif aux autres", répondit-elle simplement, avant de s'emparer du livre que lui avait offert Patil. "Merci encore pour ton cadeau, à propos. Le livre me sera très utile."

Si un jour elle décidait de s'intéresser aux "charmes et métamorphoses d'embellissement ".

Ce changement de conversation, même malhabile, détourna tout de même l'attention de son interlocutrice. Hermione profita du moment où la sorcière s'emparait de l'ouvrage pour chercher ce "charme de maquillage de fête absolument époustouflant" pour jeter un coup d'oeil vers Remus.

L'enseignant avait été pris à part par Ron et Harry, et semblait désespérément vouloir leur échapper. Il secoua la tête après que Weasley eut fini ce qui avait l'air d'être une argumentation, mais les deux apprentis aurors échangèrent un sourire entendu.

Oh, Merlin.

Remus, se rendant compte qu'il était observé, échangea un bref regard résigné avec Hermione, puis se tourna à nouveau vers le duo, sans manquer de rouler discrètement des yeux.

- "Euuhh, Parvati? Tu peux m'excuser un instant, je viens de me rappeler que j'avais un message urgent pour Ginny", affirma-t-elle en se levant, plantant là son interlocutrice.

L'instant d'après, elle avait attrapé la cadette des Weasleys, et l'avait entraînée à l'écart.

- "Dis-moi que Harry et Ron n'ont pas la discussion que je pense avec Remus?"

- "Si ce que tu penses, c'est qu'il se sont mis à jouer les marieuses... Désolée, mais malheureusement si."

Hermione soupira profondément. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait aux dieux pour mériter ça?

- "C'est pas vrai... Qui leur a mis cette idée ridicule en tête, cette fois?"

Ginny la fixa un instant en silence, comme si la réponse coulait de source. Granger ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes à comprendre.

- "Parvati?"

- "Parvati. Ron est à ses pieds, complètement incapable de réfléchir quand elle est devant lui. Apparemment, elle lui a fait une longue argumentation sur la solitude de Remus, ton célibat, le temps que tu passes sur tes études, sans te distraire, victime de Rogue..." - Elle avala une chocogrenouille "... Le fait que vous vous accorderiez bien, ces chocogrenouilles sont délicieuses, tu devrais en prendre une, que vous étiez tous les deux des rats de bibliothèque, ainsi de suite..."

Elle se servit dans un pot de dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue. Hermione se chargea de compléter son récit.

- "Et Ron en a parlé à Harry..."

- "Qui a trouvé que c'était on ne peut plus sensé", confirma Ginny après avoir avalé quelques bonbons. "Tu sais qu'il tient absolument à voir Remus heureux, et toi aussi, ça part d'une bonne intention..."

L'apprentie de Rogue soupira à nouveau. Ca partait peut-être d'une bonne intention, mais elle n'avait rien demandé!

Et Remus non plus, autant qu'elle sache.

- "Je vais étrangler Parvati."

Ginny attrapa une autre chocogrenouille, l'air blasé.

- "Ne t'inquiète pas, quand ils verront que leur plan ne fonctionne pas, ils se lasseront."

Elle parlait d'expérience. Lorsqu'elle était en sixième à Poudlard, les gryffondors avaient tenté de la pousser dans les bras de Neville, qui avait graduellement gagné confiance en lui, après sa cinquième année, et s'était illustré en démasquant le traditionnel professeur de défense contre les forces du mal maléfique de l'année ayant suivi le combat du département des mystères.

La tentative de leurs condisciples avait été un fiasco total. Inutile d'essayer de jouer les entremetteurs sans connaître le mot subtilité, et le tact et la psychologie n'étaient pas la spécialité des gryffondors - encore moins de Lavande et Parvati, qui avaient été les instigatrices de cette affaire.

A l'heure actuelle, Ginny, devenue poursuiveuse pour le club de quidditch de Flaquemare, était la petite amie attitrée du gardien de son équipe, Olivier Dubois. Neville, apprenti en botanique à Beauxbâtons, était encore célibataire, même s'il semblait que Gabrielle Delacour ait un faible pour lui.

Malgré tous les efforts de leur entourage, les deux gryffondors n'étaient jamais sortis ensemble.

- "Je sais, mais ça risque de prendre des mois... Surtout si Parvati est mêlée à l'histoire."

- "Dis-toi qu'au moins, tu évites la participation de Lavande..."

- "Ne parle pas de malheur. Oh, et rappelle-moi de ne pas sortir du laboratoire avant la prochaine décennie, peut-être que d'ici là, ils auront trouvé d'autres victimes..."

La rousse acquiesça.

- "Tout de même... Remus a vraiment été très attentif au choix de ses cadeaux, tu ne trouves pas?", déclara-t-elle distraitement.

Hermione lui lança un regard suspicieux.

- "Tu fais partie du plan, c'est ça?"

Son amie lui adressa un large sourire, qui accentua sa ressemblance déjà frappante avec Fred et George.

- "Eh bien... Oui. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai dit à Parvati pour qu'elle me laisse en paix."

- "Non mais vraiment...", souffla Hermione en roulant des yeux. "Elle a vraiment osé te demander?"

Ginny hocha la tête.

- "Comme elle ne saura jamais ce que je t'ai dit, ça ne faisait pas une grande différence que je lui réponde oui." - Elle inspira profondément - "Sincèrement, je pense qu'elle a besoin de grandir un peu... Voire beaucoup si Ron décide de l'épouser. Et que Ron devrait essayer de devenir un peu plus perceptif. Et que... Ne demandons pas trop de miracles", acheva-t-elle avec un léger sourire, tout en secouant la tête.

Hermione acquiesça.

- "Je suis on ne peut plus d'accord..."

* * *

Vouvant. Un des plus beaux villages de France, selon le prospectus de l'agence de tourisme où elle avait acheté son billet d'avion pour Paris.

Mais surtout, c'était celui où se trouvait la fameuse tour d'où Mélusine s'était enfuie en abandonnant son époux, lorsqu'il avait trahi son serment de ne jamais chercher à la voir le samedi.

Le dépliant de l'office de tourisme n'avait pas menti: le village était superbe. Ceci dit, épuisée par une journée de train et un trajet en avion, Sybille n'en avait cure. Sa découverte des lieux s'était pour l'instant limitée à la localisation d'une librairie, où elle avait acheté un livre sur la fée fondatrice des lieux, puis à celle de l'hôtel - même si l'enseigne en métal de la pharmacie, représentant une Mélusine tenant à la main une coupe autour de laquelle un serpent était enroulé, avait attiré quelques instants son regard.

Affalée sur son lit, dans sa chambre d'hôtel, la voyante attendait que son dos, malmené par le confort discutable des moyens de transports moldus (et plus particulièrement des chemins de fer français), cesse de la faire souffrir.

Elle était supposée se faire passer pour une moldue, et, en tant que telle, ne pouvait ni transplaner, ni utiliser sa baguette, qu'elle avait d'ailleurs laissée à Poudlard. C'étaient les mesures de précaution les plus sûres si elle voulait éviter toute localisation. Ca, et ne pas se mêler à la communauté magique locale - mais Sybille n'en avait ni l'intention, ni l'envie. Minerva McGonagall s'était chargée de la maquiller sous une métamorphose totale, qui résisterait à la plupart des contre-sorts, mais il était tout de même préférable de ne pas attirer inutilement l'attention.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de maudire les transports en commun et de regretter les joies du transplanage.

Mais s'apitoyer sur son sort et l'état de son dos n'allait pas l'aider à accomplir la mission que lui avait confiée l'Ordre: rassembler toutes les informations possibles sur Mélusine et les Lusignans. Rien que ça.

Elle saisit le livre qu'elle avait acheté un peu plus tôt, sortit un carnet et un stylo, et commença à prendre des notes.

_"Elinas, roi d'Ecosse, s'était éloigné de ses suivants, lors d'une partie de chasse. S'enfonçant dans la forêt, il déboucha sur une clairière, et y découvrit Présine, la reine des fées d'Ecosse, qui se baignait dans une fontaine. Il en tomba immédiatement éperdument amoureux. Lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence du roi, la fée s'approcha de lui, et se présenta. Elle lui affirma savoir lire les signes, et déchiffrer les coeurs, sans jamais se tromper. Ensuite, elle lui annonça qu'ils se marieraient, mais qu'Elinas devait tout d'abord promettre de ne jamais chercher à la voir du temps de ses couches. Le roi, séduit, prêta serment sans la moindre hésitation."_

Sybille s'arrêta là dans sa retranscription de la légende, et ajouta quelques notes entre parenthèses. Présine avait été une voyante légendaire, et était bien connue dans le domaine de la divination, même si, dans le monde magique, on ne parlait pas d'elle comme d'une fée, mais comme d'une simple sorcière.

_"Trois filles naquirent de l'union de Présine et d'Elinas: Mélusine, Mélior et Palestine. Leur vie était heureuse._

_Mais, par jalousie, le fils aîné du roi, Mataquas, né d'un premier mariage, poussa son père à chercher à connaître le secret que lui cachait Présine. Il affirma qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'une trahison. Elinas finit par céder, et entra dans la chambre de sa femme et de ses filles. Trahie, Présine s'envola en fumée, emmenant ses enfants, qu'elle éleva pendant quinze ans sur l'île d'Avalon. Rendue amère par son exil, elle transmit cette amertume à ses filles._

_Un jour, Mélusine, l'aînée, convainquit ses deux soeurs d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs magiques pour punir leur père. Elles l'enfermèrent dans une montagne._

_Présine, furieuse, chassa ses deux cadettes, et maudit Mélusine. Elle la condamna à devenir mi-femme, mi-serpent, chaque samedi. Si elle épousait un homme qui accepte de ne jamais chercher à la voir le samedi, elle aurait une vie normale et mourrait en tant qu'humaine. Dans le cas contraire, elle resterait immortelle._

_Mélusine quitta Avalon, et, après quelque temps d'errance, arriva en France, dans le Poitou._

_Elle avait hérité des dons de divination de sa mère, et lut un jour dans les étoiles qu'elle était capable d'aimer. Peu après, elle y vit également inscrit que quelqu'un l'aimerait en retour."_

Sybille ajouta quelques annotations: la forme de divination employée par Mélusine - suffisamment précise pour interpréter le futur d'une personne distincte - était indiscutablement la même que celle qu'employaient les sorciers. D'autres peuples, comme les centaures, ne tenaient compte que de l'influence des astres sur les grands évènements et les groupes d'individus.

_"Cette prédiction fut confirmée lorsqu'elle rencontra Raymondin._

_Raymondin était le neveu du comte de Poitou, Aimeri. Il avait tué son oncle par accident, lors d'une partie de chasse, et, poussé par le chagrin, s'était enfoncé au galop dans la forêt._

_Sa rencontre avec Mélusine fut à peu de choses près similaire à celle d'Elinas et de Présine: la différence étant que Mélusine lui interdit de la voir le samedi, et lui promit de le faire innocenter. Elle le poussa à retourner chez lui et à donner sa version des faits: Raymondin fut pardonné. Il épousa Mélusine, et obtint pour son mariage le fief de Lusignan."_

La page suivante donnait une liste des bâtiments construits par la fée, à l'aide de la magie. Sybille les nota sur une nouvelle feuille, se promettant de visiter les lieux plus tard.

_"Mélusine et Raymondin eurent dix enfants. Les huits premiers souffraient de diverses malformations, et le huitième, Horrible, était plus un monstre qu'un enfant. A l'âge de quatre ans, il avait déjà mordu deux nourrices à mort, et après le massacre d'écuyers, à sept ans, il fut exécuté par étouffement, jugé trop dangereux pour son entourage. Les deux derniers fils étaient normaux."_

Sybille retranscrivit la liste des noms des enfants sur un autre parchemin, pour de futures investigations, et barra Horrible, ainsi que Fromont, le septième enfant, qui étaient morts sans descendance. Fromont était devenu moine à l'abbaye de Maillezais, et avait péri dans l'incendie du bâtiment, auquel son frère aîné Geoffroy avait mis le feu.

_"Les difformités des enfants firent naître des rumeurs. Le frère de Raymondin finit par convaincre ce dernier que Mélusine ne se cachait le samedi que parce qu'elle avait une liaison avec le Démon en personne, et que les huit premiers fils étaient les fruits de cet adultère._

_Raymondin se mit à douter, et, un samedi, pénétra dans la chambre de sa femme. Il découvrit que la moitié de son corps était de forme serpentine._

_Mélusine, trahie, s'enfuit en s'envolant par la fenêtre. On raconte qu'elle revint allaiter son dernier enfant, et qu'elle apparut à chacun de ses fils, quelques mois avant la mort de Raymondin." _

Sybille referma son livre, qui n'en disait pas plus. Elle ajouta tout de même quelques détails à ses notes, tirés de ses propres souvenirs: une autre version de la légende prétendait que Mélusine avait feint de ne pas remarquer la trahison de Raymondin, et qu'elle ne s'était enfuie que des années plus tard, lorsque - après l'incendie de l'abbaye de Maillezais, provoqué par Geoffroy, et la mort de Fromont - son mari l'avait accusée publiquement d'être une "vile serpente". Considérant la nature habituelle des contrats magiques, cette version était la moins plausible.

La voyante inspecta ses notes. Elle avait plusieurs villes à visiter, quelques arbres généalogiques à consulter, mais elle devait également tenter de découvrir quelle était la nature exacte de Mélusine: elle ne pouvait pas être une fée, ces créatures n'étant que de petits êtres à l'intelligence limitée, très différentes de l'idée que s'en faisaient les Moldus. On pouvait également envisager la possibilité qu'elle soit une sorcière, mais ses pouvoirs semblaient bien trop étendus pour être passés inaperçus dans le monde magique. Il se pouvait aussi que les Moldus aient inventé la plupart des miracles qu'ils attribuaient à la "fée". La forme serpentine pouvait-elle être considérée comme une transformation d'animagus?

Sybille s'allongea, les yeux rivés au plafond, comme si la surface blanche et lisse pouvait lui permettre de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. L'enquête allait être bien plus laborieuse qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Les descendants des dix enfants, les lieux de fuite de Mélusine, les...

Epuisée par sa journée de voyage, la sorcière s'assoupit. Elle ne se réveilla que plusieurs heures plus tard, après la tombée de la nuit.

C'était l'heure idéale pour procéder à la suite de ses plans.

- "...Devrais maudire Dumbledore et ses idées stupides...", marmonna-t-elle tout en ouvrant la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Un instant plus tard, sous forme de pie, elle s'était envolée.

Elle prit tout son temps pour survoler le village - plusieurs heures, en fait, et avec des pauses régulières pour récupérer un peu. Le dépliant de l'agence touristique n'avait pas menti: c'était un beau village, avec une ancienne église, des remparts, un paysage verdoyant tout autour de la Mère, la rivière qui irriguait la région. Même avec la faiblesse de sa vue, encore empirée par l'obscurité, Sybille n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'admirer les lieux.

Mais elle n'était pas là pour le tourisme - en tout cas, pas totalement - et elle finit par se résigner à se diriger vers sa destination prévue: la tour Mélusine, là où Raymondin avait trahi son serment... En tout cas, selon la légende et le guide touristique. Ce n'était plus qu'une ruine en bonne partie effondrée, dont les épais murs de pierres grises s'étaient couverts de lichens et de végétation au fil des années.

L'animagus se posa quelques instants au sommet de l'édifice, puis s'envola à nouveau, et pénétra dans le bâtiment par une des fenêtres. L'intérieur de la tour était totalement plongé dans les ténèbres, et elle reprit forme humaine, espérant parvenir à distinguer un peu mieux ce qui l'entourait. Ce fut peine perdue. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. A tâtons, la voyante chercha une quelconque surface sur laquelle s'appuyer. Sa main se posa sur un mur, et elle sursauta violemment en sentant une vision l'envahir, sans pour autant rompre le contact avec la surface de pierre poussiéreuse.

_Une main fine et blanche tâtonnait au bord d'une bassine de pierre, repoussant quelques objets hétéroclites, pour finalement saisir un peigne doré serti de diamants. Une autre main apparut dans son champ de vision, maintenant une longue mèche de cheveux blonds entre deux doigts, et un instant plus tard, les mains se chargeaient de peigner soigneusement ce qui semblait être une épaisse chevelure blonde, semblable à celle de la plupart des vélanes. Sybille sentit ses yeux se baisser, se focaliser tout d'abord sur un nez flou et rosi par la chaleur de l'eau dans laquelle la femme se baignait. Sa vision s'ajusta, et elle ne fixait plus un infime morceau de peau, mais la chair pâle d'une poitrine, puis d'un ventre, puis, plongeant dans l'eau..._

_Un grincement fit sursauter - presque bondir - la femme de la vision, et son regard se détourna avant que Sybille n'ait pu tout à fait discerner ce qu'elle croyait avoir vu dans l'eau savonneuse._

_Un enfant d'à peu près cinq ans se tenait à la porte, la tête de profil et les yeux rivés au sol. Une canine dépassait d'entre ses lèvres, longue de trois centimètres au moins. La femme - en était-ce vraiment une? - s'apaisa aussitôt... Et calma les violents mouvements de sa longue queue écailleuse. Elle couvrit sa poitrine de ses cheveux et de ses... Ailes? ... Et se pencha vers l'enfant._

_Un long sifflement s'échappa de ses lèvres, modulé comme ceux des serpents. Du fourchelang._

_L'enfant releva un peu la tête, la secoua, et siffla en retour, mais il ne parvint à émettre que quelques crachouillis sans véritable ressemblance avec les sifflements de la femme - sa dent disproportionnée l'empêchait manifestement d'"articuler". Il se résigna à un langage moins complexe: du Français, d'après ce que pût reconnaître Sybille._

_- "Non, mère", souffla le garçonnet, avant de secouer la tête._

_La voyante ne comprit pas ses paroles suivantes, d'un Français trop complexe et trop mal prononcé pour être traduites. Par contre, elle remarqua un filet de sang qui ruisselait sous le menton de l'enfant. La femme-serpent aussi. Elle tendit la main, et fit signe à son fils d'approcher. Le fluide s'écoulait d'une longue estafilade sur la joue du garçon, celle qu'il avait gardée cachée jusque là._

_La mère murmura quelques paroles rassurantes, dans lesquelles Sybille reconnut un "Qui?", et caressa la joue du petit blessé. Une lueur bleue brilla un instant sous ses doigts, et, l'instant d'après, la plaie s'était refermée, ne laissant qu'une légère cicatrice rose sur la peau pâle de l'enfant. Sybille connaissait ce sort: elle avait souvent vu Poppy Pomfresh l'utiliser, même si, habituellement, l'usage d'une baguette était requis._

_Le garçon répondit à la question de la femme par un simple "Antoine". Elle soupira, et caressa doucement les cheveux du garçonnet._

_- "Mon pauvre Geoffroy", murmura-t-elle. "Mon pauvre Geoffroy..."_

La vision se troubla, et disparut lorsque Sybille battit des paupières. Elle laissa lentement son bras retomber le long de son corps, sous le choc, et reprit son souffle - elle l'avait retenu pendant toute la scène.

Elle était sous le choc. Tout d'abord, la psychométrie n'avait jamais été dans ses pouvoirs, ni la postcognition. Ensuite... Geoffroy la Grande Dent... La femme serpent devait être Mélusine elle-même... Et l'autre nom, Antoine, était celui d'un des dix enfants de la fée et de Raymondin.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'à moins que toute la vision n'ait été qu'une hallucination très précise, la légende de Mélusine avait bien plus qu'une part de vérité...

* * *

- "Encore merci de t'être occupée d'Hedwige, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait d'elle ce week-end, si tu n'avais pas été là."

Harry tenta tant bien que mal de soulever en même temps la cage de sa chouette, les deux boîtes de nourriture pour oiseau qui l'accompagnaient, et la caisse de courrier qui était arrivée pour lui pendant ses deux jours d'absence. Bien entendu, la manoeuvre était ardue, et une seconde paire de mains n'aurait pas été de trop pour parvenir à porter l'ensemble des objets.

S'installer dans un immeuble moldu n'avait peut-être pas été une si bonne idée, après tout. Un wingardium leviosa aurait été bien pratique, dans les circonstances du moment.

- "Inutile de me remercier, c'était un plaisir ", répondit son interlocutrice, un léger sourire aux lèvres. "Et donne, je vais t'aider", ajouta-t-elle en s'emparant de la caisse de courrier.

- "Merci, Priscilla", souffla Harry en suivant la jeune femme, qui lui ouvrit la porte à la sortie de l'appartement.

Priscilla habitait l'appartement juste en dessous de celui du sorcier, et, hormis la propriétaire, était la seule autre résidente de l'immeuble. C'était une moldue d'à peu près vingt-cinq ans, assez sympathique, et qui, ayant trois magnifiques serpents comme animaux familiers, ne voyait rien de bizarre à ce que quelqu'un puisse posséder une chouette apprivoisée. Ce qui s'avérait utile lorsque Harry n'avait personne à qui confier Hedwige lors de ses absences. Il était inutile d'essayer de demander à la propriétaire: sa liste d'animaux de compagnie tolérés couvrait à peu près "chien empaillé", "cafard" et "poisson rouge".

D'une certaine façon, Priscilla lui rappelait un peu Tonks: elle avait le même enthousiasme débordant et la même maladresse, et peut-être aussi une certaine ressemblance physique - s'il était possible de ressembler vraiment à une métamorphomage. La sorcière et la moldue avaient la même taille, les mêmes proportions, et une démarche identique - ainsi que le même âge, bien entendu. Sur le plan vestimentaire, Priscilla était un peu différente, ceci dit: là où Tonks portait surtout couleurs vives ou fluos, la moldue se limitait à une gamme de tons sombres comme le bordeaux, le noir et le gris. Même ses cheveux, naturellement roux, étaient teints en noir. Et il fallait ajouter au tableau piercings et tatouages. Ce style lui attirait de fréquents regards meurtriers ou suspicieux de la propriétaire de l'immeuble, qui la considérait comme une possible criminelle.

Ils s'engagèrent dans l'escalier, et, arrivé à l'étage supérieur, Harry eut recours à la méthode dite du "coup de postérieur" pour ouvrir la porte de son appartement, qu'il avait laissée seulement mi-close avant de descendre chez Priscilla.

- "Luna n'est pas revenue?", s'étonna la moldue tout en le suivant dans la cuisine.

- "Elle voulait passer à la librairie... Enfin, je crois. Elle était à côté de moi, puis j'ai cligné des yeux et elle avait dispa... 'Ttention!", s'écria-t-il en remarquant que son interlocutrice, qui avait posé la caisse de courrier, tendait la main vers une peluche de lion ornant l'appui de fenêtre.

C'était un adorable jouet, si on faisait abstraction de sa capacité à mordre au sang tout ce qui l'approchait à moins de cinq centimètres. Mais, apparemment, l'objet était doté d'un charme de détection des moldus, car il ne frémit même pas des moustaches devant la main de la jeune femme. Cette dernière releva la tête avec un air surpris, mais Harry fut sauvé de la nécessité de trouver une explication plausible à son avertissement par l'arrivée de Luna et son "Bonjour" essoufflé.

La sorcière entra dans la pièce en zigzagant, tentant de voir où elle mettait les pieds par dessus la pile de magazines qu'elle portait. Pile qui ne tenait qu'en équilibre précaire entre ses bras, et lui arrivait largement au dessus du menton. Priscilla se précipita pour lui venir en aide, et, l'instant d'après, elles avaient déposé chacune une moitié des magazines sur un coin de table.

Ensuite, la moldue fut trop occupée à détailler la tenue vestimentaire de Luna pour se rappeler la peluche qui l'intéressait un peu plus tôt.

La sorcière portait un collier fait de capsules de bouteilles de Coca Cola percées et enfilées sur un ruban noir. Une boucle d'oreille argentée, en forme d'étoile de mer, était suspendue à son oreille gauche, tandis qu'un simple anneau ornait la droite (mais ce côté, comme pour compenser son ornement discret, servait à retenir un crayon - en fait, la baguette magique métamorphosée de Luna). Elle avait passé une veste de jeans bleu marine par dessus une chemise de satin cuivrée, avec laquelle sa longue jupe de toile rouge ne s'accordait pas vraiment. L'ensemble était accompagné de chaussettes rayées jaunes et noires enroulées autour de ses chevilles, et de baskets blanches.

Bref, ce n'était pas exactement une tenue qui passait inaperçue.

Priscilla ne fit aucun commentaire, mais sursauta brusquement.

- "Ah! Mes serpents sont lâchés et j'ai laissé la porte ouverte", s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers la sortie. Elle trébucha sur un pied de chaise, reprit tant bien que mal son équilibre, et termina le chemin vers la porte en clopinant. "Bon, euh, à plus tard?", lança-t-elle avant de disparaître, ne leur laissant pas le temps de répondre.

Harry haussa les sourcils, puis secoua la tête et ouvrit la cage d'Hedwige, permettant à l'oiseau de se dégourdir un peu les ailes. De son côté, Luna avait ouvert la boîte de courrier, et triait les lettres adressées à Mr. Harry Potter, Melle. Luna Lovegood, ou les deux.

L'apprenti auror retint un soupir en constatant que la pile portant son nom prenait des dimensions astronomiques. Il avait déménagé dans le Londres moldu pour éviter l'afflux de courrier de fans qu'il recevait depuis sa victoire sur Voldemort, mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, le public avait fini par découvrir comment le joindre. Une fuite au ministère, sans doute.

Il devait y avoir une trentaine de lettres, et ça pour un seul week-end d'absence.

Il attira la pile à lui, et commença à trier les missives. Lettre de fan, lettre de fan, menaces avec marque des ténèbres dessinée sur l'enveloppe, lettre de l'équipe nationale de quidditch, lettre de fan, encore une, encore une, encore une, publicités, lettre de menaces, lettre du ministère... Il décacheta l'enveloppe de cette dernière, et parcourut le parchemin des yeux.

- "Qu'est-ce que c'est?", demanda distraitement Luna, qui lisait son propre courrier.

Harry soupira.

- "Une lettre du ministère... A propos du testament de Sirius. Ils ont fini par régler les formalités, et ils procéderont à la lecture du testament ce jeudi..."

Les yeux de sa compagne quittèrent le parchemin qu'ils parcouraient, et elle dédia un bref regard de soutien à son compagnon, regard dont il lui fut on ne peut plus reconnaissant.

Même s'il avait fini par plus ou moins se remettre de la mort de Sirius - ou plutôt, avait été obligé de se ressaisir et à se concentrer sur son entraînement plutôt que son deuil, lorsque Voldemort avait commencé à prendre le pouvoir sur le monde magique - sa perte était encore douloureuse, et il lui restait bien entendu un certain sentiment de culpabilité, pour sa plus que large part de responsabilité dans la mort de l'Animagus.

Il hocha la tête et sourit faiblement à Luna, puis enroula le parchemin et le glissa sur le côté, ouvrant une autre enveloppe.

C'était une lettre de l'académie des aurors, où il était étudiant.

"Etant donné que vous avez suivi une formation auprès d'Albus Dumbledore en personne, et prouvé vos capacités au combat contre Celui-Dont-...", bla bla bla bla... "Nous vous proposons de..."

- "L'académie veut que je passe mon examen de duel et combat magique à l'avance, en me dispensant des cours", résuma Harry, secouant la tête avec incrédulité.

Eh bien... Même s'il n'appréciait pas les traitements de faveur, il devait avouer que le temps libre lui serait utile.

Luna, perdue dans ses pensées, n'avait prêté aucune attention aux paroles du sorcier. Mais, après un nombre indéterminé de mois de vie commune - l'installation de la sorcière sur place avait été progressive, et ils n'avaient été avertis qu'ils vivaient ensemble que lorsque des messages adressés à leur deux noms avaient commencé à arriver chez Harry - le sorcier s'était habitué a sa distraction, et attendit simplement qu'elle revienne sur terre.

- "Mon père a décidé de faire un dossier sur les gorgones pour le chicaneur", finit-elle par déclarer. "En Grèce. Quand est-ce que tes dispenses commencent? Je vais lui demander de reporter..."

- "Décembre, jusque mars, un thé?", demanda Harry en mettant un poêlon d'eau chaude sur le feu de quelques coups de baguette.

- "Oui, c'est une lettre de Ron..." - elle poussa un autre parchemin vers son compagnon - "Merci."

Le jeune sorcier prépara deux tasses, et parcourut rapidement la lettre des yeux.

- "Il a réussi à convaincre Parvati d'abandonner ses plans pour Remus et Hermione!"

C'était rassurant. Jusque là, Parvati avait semblée des plus déterminées à pousser l'enseignant et la jeune femme dans les bras l'un de l'autre, au grand désespoir de Ron et des quelques amis qui s'étaient retrouvés entraînés dans la conspiration. Harry n'avait pas pu refuser de participer au Plan Infaillible: Ron, apparemment, aurait risqué une mort horrible des mains de sa compagne, s'il n'avait pas réussi à recruter au moins un assistant.

De toute façon, Harry avait déjà décidé de ne plus se mêler de l'affaire, après avoir accompli la tâche assignée par Parvati, qui était de parler à Remus.

Ce dernier était intéressé par Hermione, c'était indéniable. Si même Ron et lui avaient réussi à le remarquer, c'était sans doute plus qu'évident. Mais il niait obstinément, affirmant simplement que c'était ridicule. Ne rien ajouter de plus lorsqu'ils avaient tenté de le faire parler avait d'ailleurs été la meilleure réaction que le loup-garou aurait pu avoir: il avait sans doute une liste d'arguments plus longue que celle des objets interdits de Rusard, mais s'il avait tenté d'en utiliser l'un ou l'autre face aux deux garçons, il aurait implicitement avoué avoir déjà réfléchi au sujet - selon l'analyse psychologique de Patil.

- "Je me demande ce qui a pu la faire changer d'avis...", s'interrogea-t-il, tout en se levant pour verser l'eau bouillante dans les deux tasses préparées.

Luna releva la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- "Quelqu'un lui a probablement dit que vu les caractères d'Hermione et du professeur Lupin, plus on les pousserait dans une direction, plus ils feraient l'exact contraire de ce qu'on veut d'eux..."

Les deux tasses de thé fumant que l'apprenti auror avait en mains manquèrent de peu une rencontre brutale avec le sol lorsque le sorcier, sous l'effet de la surprise, les lâcha.

C'était un argument auquel ni Ron, ni lui n'avaient pensé.

Luna, qui avait arrêté les tasses en pleine chute d'un rapide coup de baguette, les déposa doucement sur la table. A son sourire satisfait, il était inutile de demander qui était le "quelqu'un" dont elle venait de parler.

- "Je t'adore", souffla Harry, en se penchant pour l'embrasser.


	5. Le survivant 2

**Philtra Temporis  
4. Le Survivant (2/5)**

Comme à chaque repas de l'année scolaire où les élèves étaient présents, le vacarme dans la grande salle atteignait des proportions apocalyptiques. Les voix et les cris des étudiants se réverbéraient sur les murs, et leurs échos s'empressaient d'aller vriller les tympans du peu de personnes disposant d'un minimum de sensibilité auditive, pour faire naître les plus effroyables migraines qu'un être humain pouvait endurer.

Miraculeusement, pour une fois, Severus était épargné par son mal de crâne habituel.

Ceci dit, Minerva McGonagall semblait avoir décidé de remédier à la situation, par une avalanche de questions sur les progrès d'Hermione Granger.

- "Minerva, j'apprécierais que vous cessiez de me demander à chaque repas une évaluation complète des capacités de votre protégée." Severus tendit le bras pour se servir une tranche de rôti, prit encore un instant pour se servir un verre d'eau, et reprit. "Et je suis sûr que vous avez déjà des convictions bien ancrées concernant ses talents, que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne pourrait ébranler."

- "Dois-je comprendre que vous avez des critiques à son sujet?"

Severus découpa lentement un morceau de sa tranche de rôti, l'avala, but une longue gorgée d'eau, reposa son verre, et répondit.

- "Elle progresse avec une rapidité remarquable, son attitude générale est tout à fait supportable, et elle est efficace et douée."

- "Bien. Et sans le sarcasme, maintenant?"

Rogue jeta un regard noir à sa collègue.

- "Je n'étais pas sarcastique."

A cette réponse, Minerva étouffa un éclat de rire, et un reniflement amusé se fit entendre du côté de Lupin. Severus retint un soupir. Evidemment, il fallait qu'il soit installé entre deux Gryffondors, probablement parce que Dumbledore jugeait bon de le voir sociabiliser, et de faire croire aux élèves que les directeurs des Gryffondor et de Serpentard s'entendaient à merveille. Il tentait probablement de convaincre les étudiants qu'une paix entre les maisons était possible... Que Gryffondor et Serpentard soient en guerre ouverte étant bien entendu un détail.

- "Maintenant que vous êtes parvenus à vous montrer largement plus insupportables et plus obstinés que Voldemort, et que vous avez obtenu la réponse désirée à vos questions, puis-je espérer passer quelques repas sans être harcelé à propos de Miss Granger?"

- "Je suppose que cette évaluation flatteuse n'est pas supposée parvenir à ses oreilles?"

Si le loup-garou commençait à intervenir dans les conversations...

Severus en aurait presque envié Sybille Trelawney et son soi-disant troisième oeil si sensible qui l'obligeait à rester isolée dans sa tour. En tant que responsable de Serpentard, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'éviter tous les repas.

- "Miss Granger est tout à fait consciente de sa propre valeur. Elle n'a pas besoin de flatteries. La suffisance est un mal des plus répandus chez les Gryffondors, après tout. Inutile d'encourager ce défaut là où il n'est que modérément présent."

L'air outragé de Minerva à cette remarque compensa presque le calvaire qu'il venait d'endurer. L'enseignante s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais l'arrivée de leur sujet de conversation dans la grande salle coupa court aux hostilités.

Miss Granger, image vivante de la démotivation, épaules voûtées et regard songeur, les rejoignit à la table des professeurs, s'installa à côté de Lupin, et se composa tant bien que mal une expression souriante. Le résultat était peu probant, mais, après tout, porter des masques en public n'était pas le propre des Gryffondors.

Il salua la jeune femme d'un simple hochement de tête lorsqu'elle adressa un "bonjour" aux enseignants attablés, puis se remit à manger, laissant ses deux voisins et son apprentie discuter entre eux. Au moins quelques instants de tranquillité...

- "Professeur Rogue?"

Non, avoir un peu la paix était décidément trop demander.

- "Oui, Miss Granger?"

- "Pourriez-vous m'accorder un peu de temps cet après-midi? J'aurais besoin de votre avis sur mes... Recherches."

Au ton employé, c'étaient ces recherches qui causaient son découragement.

Jusque là, elle avait progressé vite et bien, que ce soit sur le plan théorique ou pratique. Elle avait établi un dossier complet sur tous les ingrédients connus de l'Imaginis, et, après avoir achevé la traduction de la formule, avait réussi à identifier deux autres composants de la potion. Elle en était arrivée à une phase d'analyse des ingrédients potentiels, accompagnée de longues séances d'essai-erreur au laboratoire.

Considérant la quantité de produits qu'elle avait déjà utilisée dans ses tests, elle devait avoir fini par se retrouver dans une impasse.

- "Retrouvez-moi au laboratoire après votre repas", répondit-il en posant ses couverts sur son assiette, avant de quitter la table. Il n'attendit pas la réponse de son apprentie.

Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit douée? Un peu moins de talent, et elle n'aurait jamais pu avancer si vite dans son travail... Elle ne serait arrivée à un point mort que vers la fin de l'année scolaire - en admettant qu'elle n'ait pas abandonné le projet en cours de route - et pas au début du mois de janvier.

Les seuls choix qu'il avait, à présent, c'était soit de l'aider - en espérant qu'elle ne pose pas de questions - ou de la pousser à se rabattre sur un de ses deux autres projets. Et il devait prendre sa décision avant la fin du repas de son apprentie - même s'il aurait pu attendre de l'entendre confirmer qu'elle était dans une impasse.

Eh bien, il avait accepté qu'elle travaille sur l'Imaginis pour une bonne raison, après tout.

Plutôt que de se rendre directement au laboratoire, il descendit les escaliers des donjons, descendit deux étages en dessous de la salle de classe et de son laboratoire, puis traversa quelques couloirs et s'arrêta devant une tapisserie représentant l'Ouroboros, le mythique serpent dévorant sa propre queue.

- "Cerbère", souffla Severus, après s'être assuré qu'il était seul.

La tapisserie coulissa, dévoilant un passage secret dans lequel le sorcier s'engagea. L'entrée se referma immédiatement derrière lui.

- "Lumos!"

Il pointa sa baguette devenue lumineuse devant lui, et avança un peu dans l'étroit couloir où il se trouvait, marchant courbé pour éviter de se cogner au plafond, qui était relativement bas. Au bout de quelques minutes, il arriva à un escalier qui s'enfonçait encore plus profondément sous le château. Plutôt que de le descendre, le sorcier examina les pierres disjointes du mur, à gauche des marches.

Poudlard était une des constructions magiques les plus avancées de Grande-Bretagne. La moindre pierre en était enchantée, les escaliers se déplaçaient d'eux-mêmes, les salles apparaissaient et disparaissaient à leur guise. De plus, comme les lieux étaient anciens, des générations de sorciers avaient eu l'occasion de modifier l'endroit selon leurs besoins, ajoutant passages secrets, annexes, portes à multiples sorties. Personne ne connaissait exactement tous les passages secrets. Généralement, on pouvait s'estimer heureux d'en avoir découvert la moitié, et peu de gens pouvaient se vanter d'être arrivés à ce résultat. Parmi ces chanceux explorateurs, on comptait seulement Dumbledore (en tant que directeur, il devait certainement connaître les trois quarts de l'école), les maraudeurs (qui se réduisaient à Remus Lupin, à l'époque actuelle), Fred et George Weasley, Argus Rusard, et bien entendu Severus. Ce dernier, une fois devenu enseignant, avait vu sa connaissance déjà extensive des plans de Poudlard s'accroître de plusieurs dizaines de "raccourcis".

Et, bien entendu, il fallait aussi compter les pouvoirs particuliers que les directeurs de Maisons avaient sur le château... En l'occurrence, ceux que le directeur de Serpentard avait sur les donjons.

Certaines salles de Poudlard apparaissaient uniquement quand on avait besoin d'elles. D'autres étaient différentes selon la personne qui la visitait. Les escaliers se déplaçaient, et, parfois, obéissaient aux ordres.

La tour de Gryffondor obéissait à Minerva McGonagall, et si cette dernière décidait que son bureau devait être connecté à la salle commune de ses élèves, le raccourci se créait de lui même. Les donjons obéissaient à Severus, et, si ce dernier décrétait qu'il avait besoin d'un passage secret quelque part, ce passage secret apparaissait par miracle.

Cette possibilité s'était révélée très utile lorsque l'espion avait eu besoin de dissimuler quelques objets hors de ses quartiers. Les fouilles de Maugrey Fol Oeil - ou plutôt Barty Croupton - et même de tous les aurors ayant visité Poudlard avant ça auraient pu s'avérer bien plus compromettantes s'il n'avait pas prendre la précaution de cacher certaines de ses possessions.

- "Orphée", dit Severus en pointant sa baguette sur une pierre placée juste à la hauteur de ses yeux.

Le mur se fendit en deux au mot de passe, s'ouvrant sur un nouveau passage. Celui-ci avait été ajouté par Severus, dans l'espoir que si quelqu'un découvrait le chemin dissimulé derrière la tapisserie de l'Ouroboros, il ne prendrait pas la peine d'inspecter tout le couloir, mais suivrait les escaliers, qui menaient à une salle secrète située sous la tour de Gryffondor.

Le deuxième passage secret menait à une pièce meublée d'une table et de quelques étagères, où Severus avait pu entreposer quelques ingrédients et items illégaux. Bien entendu, pour y accéder, il fallait pouvoir franchir les charmes de protection, et connaître le dernier mot de passe... Sinon, le passage se terminait en impasse.

Arrivé au bout du couloir, Severus leva les barrières magiques, sortit deux mornilles de sa poche, et les posa au sol. Il ne restait que le mot de passe.

- "Deux pièces à Charon, pour la traversée du fleuve."

Il était encore jeune à l'époque où il avait créé ce passage - autant qu'on pouvait l'être après des années au service de Voldemort - et, même s'il en était ensuite venu à préférer une certaine sobriété dans ses protections magiques et ses mots de passe, privilégiant l'efficacité aux effets théâtraux, l'idée d'un parallèle entre Voldemort et Hadès lui avait brièvement traversé l'esprit. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine de changer la méthode d'ouverture du passage.

Le mur coulissa devant lui, révélant la pièce secrète.

Rien n'avait été déplacé depuis sa dernière visite, qui remontait à quelques mois, et les items déposés sur les étagères s'étaient recouverts de poussière et de toiles d'araignées. Mais, pour une fois, il ne venait pas chercher d'ingrédients, et il n'adressa pas un regard aux bocaux et autres fioles.

Vingt ans plus tôt, il avait été interrogé par le Magenmagot à propos de ses recherches effectuées sur les ordres de Voldemort. Dumbledore avait plaidé en sa faveur, donc, il était relativement à l'abri de sanctions graves, mais un interrogatoire en règle avait tout de même dû avoir lieu, pour plus de sécurité.

Ils lui avaient demandé ce qu'il était advenu de ses notes, après la disparition de Voldemort. Bien entendu, sous Veritaserum, il ne pouvait pas mentir. Les membres du Magenmagot s'étaient donc estimés satisfaits de l'entendre répondre que l'ensemble de ses écrits avait été détruit dès que la défaite du seigneur des ténèbres avait été confirmée: il avait brûlé toutes ses notes. Personne n'avait travaillé avec lui. Les résultats de ses recherches ne seraient pas transmis.

Ce que les imbéciles du conseil n'avaient pas envisagé, et qu'il ne leur avait pas signalé, c'était qu'il avait appris par coeur la moindre page de ses notes, et qu'il avait une excellente mémoire. Ils l'avaient laissé retourner à Poudlard, l'obligeant seulement à rester sous la surveillance de Dumbledore.

Le soir même, il avait commencé à retranscrire ses travaux, dont la partie de formule de l'Imaginis qu'il avait étudiée, et avait ensuite mis ces écrits en sécurité. Bien sûr, les textes n'étaient pas complets, il avait oublié quelques éléments, mais le plus important lui était resté en mémoire. De quoi reprendre ses travaux s'il l'avait un jour voulu.

Et il avait fallu plus de vingt ans pour que ce jour arrive.

Un coffre était inséré dans un des murs de la pièce secrète, et dans ce coffre, des dizaines de rouleaux de parchemin avaient patiemment attendu le moment où Severus viendrait les récupérer.

Le sorcier ne mit que quelques minutes à retrouver ses notes sur l'Imaginis. Il en mit plus du double à prier pour qu'Hermione Granger ne pose pas de questions.

* * *

- "... Ne se... Perd, rien ne se crée... Tout se transfo... Rme. En parallèle à cette... Réaction chimique, une transformation s'o... Père entre les divers com... Posants magiques, dont le résultat... Détermine... L'effet final de la potion. L'essence magique... Ayant besoin... D'un support matériel... Reste... Combinée aux produits physiques... De la... Réaction chimique."

Hermione lâcha son stylo-bille lorsque des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir, et glissa avec empressement dans son sac le cahier dans lequel elle écrivait. La personne qui arrivait était probablement Rogue, et elle pouvait se passer de le voir jeter un oeil à une certaine partie de ses travaux. Ses recherches ne portant pas sur l'Imaginis ne seraient pas dévoilées avant un certain temps - le temps le plus long possible, si elle parvenait à les cacher.

De quelques gestes hâtifs, elle disposa ses notes sur l'Imaginis devant elle, et attendit que la porte s'ouvre. Elle soupira de soulagement lorsque la personne dans le couloir passa devant l'entrée sans s'arrêter, et s'éloigna. Fausse alerte.

Ces quelques instants de sursis étaient bienvenus. Hermione en profita pour rapidement reclasser ses notes, vérifier n'avoir laissé aucun matériel indésirable en évidence, et, une fois cela fait, se laissa aller sur sa chaise avec un long soupir.

Jouer la carte de la discrétion devenait de plus en plus difficile. Elle avait réussi à rester des plus floues sur le sujet de son projet avec son entourage - la manoeuvre avait été facile avec Harry et Ron, qui, malgré quelques questions de politesse, ne tenaient absolument pas à l'entendre parler de potions. Avec Remus et Minerva McGonagall, ça avait été plus complexe. Tous deux enseignants, ils étaient bien plus curieux que ses amis. Mais Hermione était parvenue à ne dévoiler que de vagues éléments de son projet, même pas le nom exact de la potion étudiée. Potion qu'elle allait devoir arrêter d'étudier par la force des choses, si de nouveaux éléments n'apparaissaient pas par miracle dans la formule. Les quelques ingrédients qu'il lui restait à identifier semblaient ne pas avoir de liens avec les composants cités dans la partie lisible du texte. La préparation de la potion suivait un modèle assez simple, quoi que laborieux. La plupart des éléments se combinaient par groupes de deux, et devaient être associés paire par paire, dans des chaudrons séparés. Les réactifs dissociaient les composants de leur opposé, et les dits composants se recombinaient ensuite de manière différente: les produits obtenus étaient d'une part un corps résiduel inutile, et d'autre part, un nouveau composant auquel toute l'essence chimique des deux réactifs devait s'ancrer. Une fois le corps résiduel filtré et éliminé, les composants magiques étaient utilisables pour la phase finale de la préparation de l'Imaginis.

Une fois le but recherché compris, il était relativement simple d'identifier un élément à partir de son opposé. Malheureusement pour Hermione, les ingrédients manquants étaient les dernières paires. En conséquence, la seule possibilité restante pour la jeune sorcière était de continuer à développer l'Imaginis en procédant comme pour la création d'une potion entièrement nouvelle... Ce qui pouvait prendre des mois.

En comparaison, ses projets de potion contre les détraqueurs ou de sang de synthèse pour les vampires auraient été bien plus faciles à mener à terme, même s'il fallait développer ces potions dans leur totalité. L'Imaginis était déjà à moitié complet, certes... Mais il s'agissait d'un philtre créé au moyen-âge, et le raisonnement de l'époque en matière de potions était tout à fait différent. Les procédés de récolte des ingrédients, de préparation et combinaison des composants, et même la plupart des théories sur les essences magiques avaient été totalement révolutionnées pendant le dernier millénaire, et à moins de parvenir à se mettre dans la peau du créateur d'origine et de comprendre son mode de pensée, Hermione avait peu de chances de parvenir à recomposer la formule.

Un miracle n'aurait pas été de trop.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un léger grincement, et elle releva la tête, pour croiser le regard froid de Rogue, qui se détourna brièvement pour refermer la porte, et traversa ensuite la pièce pour déposer une enveloppe jaunie au coin de la table sur laquelle Hermione travaillait.

- "Miss Granger, autant que je me souvienne, vous avez jugé bon d'interrompre mon repas en requérant mon avis sur vos recherches. Donc, j'apprécierais que vous cessiez de perdre un temps précieux à fixer le vide comme si vous attendiez une intervention divine, et que vous en veniez aux faits."

Hermione sursauta.

- "Euh... Oui, professeur Rogue." - Elle inspira profondément, rassembla son courage, et continua. - "Mon dossier est aussi complet qu'il peut l'être pour l'instant, j'ai fait une étude approfondie de chacun des ingrédients, de ses usages, un historique, un..."

- "Miss Granger!"

- "Désolée, professeur. Je ne peux pas progresser plus à partir des données que j'ai actuellement, et je me demandais si vous ne pourriez pas me conseiller quelques lectures qui pourraient me permettre d'avancer un peu plus..."

L'enseignant poussa l'enveloppe vers son apprentie.

- "Ceci devrait faire l'affaire."

Hermione, intriguée, ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit une épaisse liasse de vieux parchemins, tous couverts de l'écriture bien reconnaissable de Rogue.

C'étaient des notes apparemment des plus fouillées sur l'Imaginis, avec une formule toujours incomplète, mais qui comptait quelques un des ingrédients qui manquaient dans la version que connaissait l'étudiante.

Elle les feuilleta tout d'abord rapidement, puis une seconde fois en se donnant le temps de parcourir plus attentivement le texte.

Elle avait une idée assez précise de quand, pourquoi, et surtout pour qui Rogue avait entrepris ces recherches. Cette quasi-certitude à l'esprit, elle jugea préférable de ne pas poser de questions.

- "Merci, professeur."

* * *

_"__**Premier fils de Raymondin de Lusignan: Urian.**__ Visage court en largeur, un oeil rouge, un oeil pers._

_Urian avait une réputation de héros. Avec son frère Guion, il avait commandé une flotte armée dont le but était de venir en aide au roi de Chypre. Le royaume était assiégé par les Sarrasins, dont le sultan s'était vu refuser la main de la princesse de Chypre._

_Mélusine avait donné des bagues magiques à ses deux filles._

_Les deux frères, leurs hommes et l'armée de Chypre combattirent les troupes sarrasines, et Urian tua le sultan. Il épousa peu après la princesse de Chypre, Hermine, et ils régnèrent sur Chypre au décès du roi, peu de temps après leur mariage._

_N'ai trouvé aucune confirmation de l'existence d'Urian et Hermine dans l'arbre généalogique de la famille royale chypriote. La généalogie ne remonte peut-être pas assez loin._

_Il existait une lignée de Lusignans en Chypre, s'est éteinte au 18ème siècle. Descendants potentiels dans autres familles. Tous moldus. Aucune trace de ces familles dans les archives du monde sorcier."_

Sybille repoussa ses notes, et se servit un nouveau verre de vin rouge, le meilleur du cellier de l'hôtel, excellent cru, meilleure année, et caetera. A Rome, fais comme les Romains, après tout: autant profiter de son voyage en France, et le vin était une spécialité locale. Sybille s'était même permise de goûter à d'innombrables sortes de fromage. Ses expérimentations culinaires n'iraient tout de même jamais jusqu'à manger des cuisses de grenouille. Ni des escargots.

Elle n'était pas encore ivre, pas tout à fait, mais s'efforçait de parvenir à un état d'ébriété acceptable. Ca lui permettrait peut-être d'oublier que ses recherches sur les Lusignan en étaient à un point mort. Difficile d'enquêter efficacement sur des personnages qui, selon toute logique, n'avaient probablement jamais existé, et qui, dans le cas contraire, n'avaient jamais laissé la moindre trace derrière eux. Sybille supposait qu'ils avaient vécu au onzième siècle, ou plus tard, puisque des croisades étaient mentionnées dans le récit. C'était ce qu'elle pouvait conclure de plus précis, pour ce qui était des questions temporelles.

Mélusine avait soi-disant fait des apparitions un peu partout en France, à diverses époques, mais les témoignages restants étaient absolument abracadabrants et prétendaient la plupart du temps que la fée vivait au fond d'un puits ou enlevait des fillettes. Trouver le "dernier prince de Lusignan" dans ces conditions n'allait pas être une sinécure.

La voyante ouvrit à nouveau un des livres qu'elle avait achetés, et s'empara de son stylo-bille - une merveilleuse invention moldue - pour reprendre ses notes.

_"__**Deuxième fils: Eudes.**__ Une oreille plus grande que l'autre._

_Marié à la fille du comte de la marche, un fils: Bernardon. Aucune trace d'autres descendants. _

_**Troisième fils: Guion.**__ Un oeil plus haut que l'autre._

_Cf. Informations sur Urian. A contribué à la libération de la Chypre lors de son siège par les Sarrasins._

_Il épousa la princesse Florie d'Arménie et devient roi de ce pays. Aucune trace d'eux."_

Toute la famille pouvait se résumer à "Aucune trace d'eux". Sybille avala quelques gorgées de vin, détacha sa feuille déjà remplie de texte du bloc de cent pages quadrillées - encore une merveille moldue, qui avait l'avantage de ne pas s'enrouler automatiquement, à la différence du parchemin - et continua à écrire sur une nouvelle page.

_"Le dernier de ses descendants mourut sans enfants: il avait tenté l'épreuve du château de l'Epervier, l'endroit où Présine avait enfermé sa fille Mélior, et réussi l'épreuve, qui était de veiller trois jours devant les portes du château, ce qui lui permettait de demander un don. Il avait exigé l'amour de la jeune femme, ce qui lui était interdit. Il fut maudit, ainsi que toute sa descendance, et n'eut pas d'enfants (sage décision)._

_Peut-être une correspondance avec certains éléments historiques, voir plus loin. _

_**Quatrième fils: Antoine.**__ Une patte de lion sur la joue gauche. Avec son frère Renaud, quittèrent Lusignan avec des troupes placées sous les ordres d'Antoine. Ils libérèrent la ville de Luxembourg, qui était assiégée par le roi d'Alsace. En récompense, il obtint la main de Chrétienne, la fille du duc de Luxembourg._

_Aucune trace d'eux._

_Lignée de Lusignan à Luxembourg, uniquement des Moldus, lignée éteinte, etc., etc., etc. ... _

_**Cinquième fils: Renaud. **__Un seul oeil, mais perçant._

_Cf. Notes sur Antoine. Aucune autre information sur lui. _

_**Sixième fils: Geoffroy.**__ Une dent très longue. Un des fils les plus connus._

_- En Irlande, combat des vassaux de son père qui se sont rebellés et confie la forteresse libérée à un chevalier de confiance._

_- Combat aux côtés de Guion et Urian contre les Sarrasins._

_- Rentre à Lusignan, où Mélusine et Raymondin sont menacés par le géant Gardon. Geoffroy combat et tue le géant._

_- Apprend par ses parents que son frère cadet Fromont s'est fait moine à l'Abbaye de Maillezais. Furieux contre Fromont, il fait entasser des bûches et de la paille autour du bâtiment, et y met le feu. L'abbé et une centaine de moines périssent dans l'incendie. Il n'y a aucun survivant._

_- Se rend à Northumberland (montagne où Elinas avait été enfermé par Mélusine et ses deux soeurs) car les habitants de la région voulaient être débarrassés du géant Grimaud. Geoffroy combat Grimaud, qui, voyant qu'il va être vaincu, s'enfuit et se réfugie dans une grotte. Geoffroy le suit et découvre dans la grotte le tombeau d'Elinas, et une statue de Présine, qui tient en main une transcription de la malédiction lancée à Mélusine. Après avoir fait ces découvertes, Geoffroy repart à la poursuite du géant, le tue, et libère ses prisonniers._

_- Geoffroy rentre chez lui. Il apprend par Raymonnet que Mélusine, trahie par Raymondin, s'est enfuie. Raymonnet lui explique la responsabilité du frère de Raymondin dans la trahison. Geoffroy décide de se venger de son oncle, qui meurt en tentant de lui échapper (il se jette par une fenêtre)._

_- Il se réconcilie avec son père et rentre à Lusignan pour réparer ses pêchés._

_- Il veut se rendre au mont Canigou, pour libérer sa tante Palestine, qui est enfermée auprès du trésor d'Elinas, son père et celui de Mélusine. Malheureusement, il meurt avant d'avoir atteint son but._

_Geoffroy a la réputation d'être un guerrier redoutable._

_Personnage qui semble avoir été créé à partir de récits sur deux Geoffroys différents et ayant existé._

_Aucune trace d'épouse ni de descendance._

_Lignée des deux Geoffroys ayant existé: éteinte."_

Sybille se servit un nouveau verre de vin, et reposa la bouteille au pied du lit.

Geoffroy était, de tous les frères, celui dont l'histoire était la plus précise, et la plus variée. Pas de royaume à sauver pour lui - ou en tout cas, pas de mariage avec la ravissante fille unique du dirigeant du dit pays, contrairement à Urian et Antoine. Ca facilitait beaucoup les recherches généalogiques qu'avait entreprises Sybille. Si Geoffroy n'avait pas été une brute pyromane et psychopathe, la voyante l'aurait sans doute adoré.

Enfin... Les enfants restants posaient un peu moins de problèmes...

_"__**Septième fils: Fromont.**__ Une tache velue sur le nez._

_Mort sans enfants, tué par son frère, moine, cf. informations sur Geoffroy. _

_**Huitième fils: Horrible.**__ Trois yeux, dangereux et violent._

_Mélusine, avant de fuir Lusignan suite à la trahison de Raymondin, conseilla de tuer l'enfant car il était trop dangereux. Il fut mis à mort par étouffement à l'âge de sept ans. _

_**Neuvième fils: Raymonnet.**__ Normal._

_Devient comte de Forez à la mort de son oncle. Pas de trace de descendance à notre époque. _

_**Dixième fils: Thierry.**__ Normal._

_Aucune trace de lui." _

Voilà, c'était à peu près tout. Non. Sybille ajouta une astérisque à la fin du paragraphe concernant Guion, et quelques lignes au fond de sa feuille.

_"Un certain Guy de Lusignan eut une vie assez semblable à celles de Guion et Urian. Il épousa Sybille, fille du roi de Jérusalem, et devint lui- même roi quelques années plus tard. Il finit par perdre cette ville, mais devint ensuite roi de Chypre, jusqu'à sa mort."_

La sorcière se relut. Les lettres dansaient sous ses yeux, mais elle s'obstina pendant au moins quarante secondes, avant de glisser les feuilles dans une épaisse enveloppe, qu'elle referma, et adressa à Arabella Figg, Privet Drive, etc. etc., Angleterre. Si elle n'oubliait pas de la mettre à la poste le lendemain, elle parviendrait à Dumbledore en quelques jours.

* * *

- "MONSTRES! VILE RACAILLE! HONTES DU MONDE SORCIER! SANGS DE BOURBE!"

Les trois demi-moldus rassemblés au numéro douze, square Grimaud - à savoir Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, et Harry Potter - lancèrent chacun un regard las au portrait de Mrs. Black, qui s'était mise à crier des insultes dès leur arrivée à la résidence.

- "Silence, vieille peau!", s'écria Tonks, fermant les rideaux du tableau, avant de s'engager résolument dans les escaliers menant à l'étage.

Elle eut le temps de faire deux pas, puis les rideaux s'ouvrirent à nouveau et les hurlements reprirent.

Harry échangea un regard avec Remus, puis secoua la tête.

- "Ca va, j'ai compris."

Il traversa la pièce, et fouilla quelques instants dans le sac qu'il avait amené avec lui, pour en sortir un petit flacon de verre au bouchon de plastique, qu'il alla agiter sous le nez de Mrs. Black.

La sorcière l'insulta encore une ou deux fois, pour faire bonne mesure, puis haussa un sourcil en fixant le flacon.

- "Qui vous a permis d'introduire ce révulsant objet moldu dans ma demeure?", s'écria-t-elle.

Harry resta imperturbable, et désigna la petite fiole du menton."

- "Ce 'révulsant objet moldu', Mrs. Black, est ce qu'on appelle une 'bouteille de térébenthine'." - Il agita le flacon. - "Je sais d'expérience que votre tableau est protégé contre à peu près tous les charmes et sortilèges existants, pour ne pas être détruit, ni détaché du mur... Mais est-ce que vous avez songé à le rendre imperméable à un simple dissolvant pour peinture _moldu_?"

Au brusque silence de la mère de Sirius, il supposa que la réponse était "non".

- "Bien."

Il referma les rideaux sur le portrait, et rangea le flacon de térébenthine dans son sac, et se tourna vers Remus avec un sourire triomphant.

- "Bien joué", dit le loup-garou, les sourcils légèrement haussés par étonnement.

- "Un an d'entraînement avec _Rogue_ vous apprend un peu plus que l'occlumencie."

- "Si j'avais su que c'était tout ce qu'il fallait faire!", s'écria Tonks.

Harry secoua la tête avec un léger rire, puis reprit son sérieux.

- "Il reste encore beaucoup à vider en haut?"

- "Seulement quelques vieux meubles. Molly avait déjà emballé tout ce qui était récupérable", répondit la jeune auror. "Plus qu'à descendre les dernières caisses et nous pourrons passer au manoir Lestrange..."

Harry acquiesça, et suivit la jeune femme dans les escaliers menant au grenier.

Le partage des biens de Sirius par les notaires du ministère de la magie avait été long et laborieux, et à vrai dire, jamais achevé par les dits notaires. Ca tenait surtout au fait que le testament de Sirius était antérieur à la mort de James et Lily Potter et à son incarcération à Azkaban.

Sirius avait légué ses biens en parts égales à James, Remus, Peter Pettigrew, Harry et Andromeda Tonks, mais, dans les années suivantes, la plupart étaient décédés et un d'eux s'était mis au service de Voldemort.

Tonks était la seule héritière d'Andromeda Black, Harry et Remus, ceux de James et Lily.

Pettigrew, condamné à perpétuité à Azkaban après sa capture, avait été rayé du testament par les notaires, et les biens qu'il aurait dû recevoir répartis entre les trois héritiers restants.

La où les choses se compliquaient, c'était que Sirius avait été déclaré innocent à titre posthume, et que - grâce à Arthur Weasley - tous les biens qu'il aurait légalement dû recevoir avant sa mort avaient rejoint la liste des possessions à partager entre ses héritiers.

Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange étaient morts sans descendants, ce qui avait été la fin de la lignée des Lestrange. Tous les biens de Bellatrix et de son mari étaient revenus à Narcissa Malfoy, mais cette dernière, qui s'était alliée à Dumbledore peu avant la défaite de Voldemort, avait refusé de recevoir quoi que ce soit des deux célèbres mangemorts. Leur héritage avait donc dû être partagée entre Tonks et Sirius, ce qui avait envoyé les notaires dans un enfer de fractions, de divisions, et d'expertises. Nymphadora avait fini par prendre les pauvres employés du ministère en pitié, et leur avait proposé de les laisser, Harry, Remus et elle, s'arranger à l'amiable.

Ils vendraient sans doute toutes les possessions des Lestrange, et distribueraient l'argent obtenu: Sainte-Mangouste avait bien besoin d'un peu d'aide financière, ces derniers temps. Sans parler des orphelinats, surpeuplés après la guerre.

- "Wingardium leviosa!", marmonna Harry en pointant sa baguette sur une lourde malle remplie de vieux tableaux - toutes les peintures de la demeure, hormis le portrait de Phineas Nigellus et celui de Mrs. Black y avaient été enfermés. Phineas restait très utile lorsqu'il s'agissait de joindre Dumbledore depuis le Square Grimaud.

La malle flotta le long des escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée, suivie d'une caisse que Remus faisait léviter, et d'une seconde caisse qui expérimentait les joies de la gravité en dévalant les marches avec diverses roulades plus ou moins bruyantes.

Tonks, les yeux hermétiquement fermés, grimaçait à chaque choc de sa supposée charge et du sol, sans aucun doute par empathie pour les douleurs de la caisse en carton, qui finit par s'écraser au bas de l'escalier.

- "Ouch... Ben ça ne tombera pas plus bas...", dit-elle d'un ton penaud, en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

- "Y avait quoi, là dedans?"

- "Rien de fragile, j'espè..."

Un raclement à la fenêtre coupa court à la discussion. Une chouette blanche se tenait derrière la vitre, et donnait de petit coups de becs pour signaler sa présence.

- "Hedwige!", s'écria Harry, qui alla ouvrir à sa chouette.

L'oiseau se posa sur son épaule, hululant doucement, et le sorcier détacha un parchemin attaché à sa patte. Il déroula la lettre, souriant en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de Luna.

Remus et Tonks échangèrent des regards entendus, et la jeune femme fit apparaître un thermos de café et trois tasses sur la table, d'un coup de baguette, puis sortit deux boîtes de chocogrenouilles de son sac.

- "Comment va Luna?", demanda l'auror en s'asseyant, avant de tenter d'attraper sans grand succès une chocogrenouille fugitive.

Harry releva brièvement la tête de la lettre.

- "Très bien, elle est à Delphes pour l'instant, elle est partie d'Athènes hier. Son article a beaucoup avancé."

Il se remit à lire.

_"... sommes arrivés à Delphes ce matin. Nous avons visité l'académie des devins et oracles, et un élevage de chiens à trois-têtes, au Mont Parnasse. Colin a fait des centaines de photos - il a même acheté des appareils moldus, il n'avait plus assez de pellicule magique._

_L'article est presque fini, nous devrions être rentrés la semaine prochaine._

_J'ai ajouté un encadré supplémentaire pour l'histoire de Méduse._

_C'était la seule des trois gorgones connues par les Moldus qui n'était pas immortelle. Selon leur légende, ses yeux changeaient les gens en pierre - c'était peut-être le même genre de regard que les basilics? Elle a été tuée par Persée, qui s'était servi d'un miroir pour l'approcher. La suite de la légende prétend qu'un cheval ailé - Pégase - et un géant - Chrysaor - sont nés du sang de Méduse; et aussi qu'Athéna avait recueilli deux fioles de son sang: une donnait la vie éternelle, l'autre provoquait une mort instantanée._

_Nous avons encore quelques musées à visiter, et ce sera fini pour la Grèce._

_J'aurai encore une interview à faire à Londres. Un homme y a vu une femme serpent, et d'après sa description, elle aurait réellement ressemblé à une gorgone. Il a écrit au chicaneur pour proposer de témoigner, et mon père a immédiatement vu un lien possible avec mon article, donc, il m'envoie interroger ce sorcier. Ce serait fascinant, d'avoir la confirmation que des gorgones existent encore à notre époque._

_Si l'hôtel est relié au réseau de cheminées, je t'appellerai ce soir, sinon, j'espère que tout va bien. Ton examen de duel s'est bien passé?_

_A bientôt,_

_Luna"_

L'apprenti auror sourit légèrement, et replia le parchemin, puis releva la tête vers ses deux compagnons.

- "Chocogrenouille?", lui proposa Tonks.

Il acquiesça.

- "Merci."

- "Une bonne dose de chocolat est nécessaire pour affronter le manoir Lestrange", affirma Tonks d'un ton théâtral. "Prêt?"

- "Mhhmh!", marmonna Harry, qui acquiesça en tentant d'avaler sa friandise.

Nymphadora se leva, l'air décidé.

- "Alors allons-y!"

Elle s'écarta de la table en se retournant brusquement, envoyant sa tasse à terre d'un coup accidentel de revers de veste. Elle sursauta au bruit de porcelaine brisée, reculant juste assez pour bousculer Remus, qui tentait de terminer sa propre tasse. Il s'étrangla avec une gorgée de café, et renversa le reste. La suite fut un chaos d'excuses, de chaises renversées et de ruisseaux de décafféiné cascadant de la table au sol.

- "Hem, bon, ben on y ira dans cinq minutes..."


	6. Le survivant 3

**Philtra Temporis  
4. Le Survivant (3/5)**

- "Ecailles de lézard."

Hermione, sans cesser de mélanger la potion dont elle s'occupait, tendit le bras vers la table placée à sa gauche, et saisit en tâtonnant le bocal d'écailles de lézard posé entre divers flacons et boîtes d'ingrédients. Elle connaissait la méthode d'organisation des lieux par coeur, et n'eut même pas besoin de vérifier l'étiquette du récipient pour être sûre de ne pas s'être trompée. Un, deux, trois tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre dans sa potion, puis elle déposa sa cuillère en bois de cerisier sur le présentoir voisin, et traversa la pièce, déposant au passage le bocal d'écailles dans la main tendue de son maître. Ce dernier ouvrit le récipient, ajouta cinq écailles à sa potion, et referma le bocal, tandis qu'Hermione s'occupait de diminuer le feu sous trois chaudrons de potion mijotant au bout du laboratoire.

Il ajouta également quinze gouttes de sang de rat dans le chaudron, et laissa Granger mélanger la potion pendant qu'il rangeait flacon de sang et bocal d'écailles sur l'étagère, saisissant deux nouveaux pots d'ingrédients. Lorsqu'il se retourna, la main de son apprentie était tendue vers lui, et il lui passa un des deux pots, la laissant ensuite retourner à sa propre potion, tandis qu'il continuait la sienne.

- "Résultat de la combinaison de sang de magyar et de sève de mandragore?", demanda-t-il.

- "Il y a un déséquilibre dans les proportions - trop de sang, je réessaierai en réduisant les doses."

Severus hocha la tête, et se concentra à nouveau sur son travail, tendant parfois le bras pour saisir les ingrédients que son apprentie lui tendait.

Il devait admettre que travailler avec la jeune fille n'était pas si contraignant. Elle était efficace et précise, trop attentive pour faire des erreurs (sérieuses, en tout cas: cet incident avec la motivine avait laissé leurs passages au laboratoire étrangement euphorisants pour quelques jours), et elle semblait trouver ses méthodes de classement des ingrédients tout à fait naturelles, alors que n'importe quel autre observateur extérieur aurait plutôt utilisé le terme "aléatoire", voire "chaotique". Ils avaient développé un rythme de travail parfait, sans qu'il ait à ralentir par rapport à ses habitudes, car elle était tout à fait capable de suivre. Si on ne se montrait pas trop exigeant, elle pouvait passer pour une bonne assistante. Quand elle se taisait, bien entendu. Et que les frères Baddock ne lui courraient pas après dans l'espoir de se venger d'elle par l'une ou l'autre farce plus ou moins dangereuse.

Quant à ses recherches sur l'Imaginis, elles progressaient lentement mais sûrement, seuls quelques ingrédients manquant encore à la formule. Avec un peu de chance, ils auraient complètement reconstitué la potion pour la fin de l'année scolaire, ce qui permettrait à Miss Granger de rendre son dossier fini à l'université. Ca causerait sans doute quelques interventions du ministère et beaucoup de sorts d'oubli, mais la formule serait en sécurité bien avant.

* * *

- "Tout a été contrôlé par le ministère, les livres de magie noire ont été confisqués depuis longtemps", affirma Tonks en s'appuyant sur les larges, gigantesques étagères de la bibliothèque du manoir Lestrange. "Donc, tu peux emporter tout ce que tu veux, le reste sera donné à Poudlard."

Hermione resta sans voix.

Quand elle était plus jeune, elle avait vu, revu et rerevu la Belle et la Bête de Disney, avec la gigantesque bibliothèque du château, qui était à peu près la représentation de ses rêves.

La bibliothèque Lestrange était peut-être un peu plus sombre et poussiéreuse, mais pour ce qui était de son contenu, elle rivalisait facilement avec celle du dessin animé.

- "On se disait bien que ça te plairait", dit Tonks en souriant. "Enfin, c'était à la base l'idée de Remus, de te laisser te servir dans tout ça."

Hermione se rappela brusquement de l'existence de ses cordes vocales, et remercia Tonks avec effusion.

- "Merci... J'irai parler à Remus tout à l'heure, Merlin, je ne parviens pas à y croire, quelle collection magnifique!", s'écria-t-elle en inspectant quelques rayons des étagères.

- "Oh, il sera sans doute content de te parler", assura Ron, qui était assis sur une des tables de la salle, à côté d'Harry et face à Tonks.

Hermione jugea bon d'ignorer la remarque, jouant le rôle du rat de bibliothèque en extase, mais ne manqua pas le reniflement exaspéré de Ginny aux paroles de son frère, et son "Ron, laisse tomber" murmuré ensuite.

La jeune fille semblait avoir perdu toute patience envers Parvati, et n'hésitait plus à critiquer ouvertement son Plan Secret, qui n'avait plus rien de secret et ne parvenait qu'à mettre le pauvre Remus mal à l'aise.

- "Bon! Nous n'étions pas supposés faire l'inventaire dans les autres pièces?", finit par lancer Ginny, voyant que sa remarque à Ron avait provoqué un lourd silence.

Les autres acquiescèrent, et sortirent, laissant à Hermione le soin de s'occuper de la bibliothèque. Seule Ginny resta en arrière, lui apportant la liste des livres déjà répertoriés.

- "Excuse Ron, tu sais comment il est quand Parvarti lui met des idées en tête", commença la rousse en roulant des yeux.

- "Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai l'habitude... Ron ne changera jamais", répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

- "C'est sûr. Alors, comment avance ton si mystérieux projet?"

- "Essai-erreur... Pas mal d'ingrédients manquent, même si le professeur Rogue a réussi à compléter en grande partie la formule."

- "Non? Rogue t'a aidée?", questionna la jeune rousse d'un ton caustique.

- "Ginny! Il n'est pas horrible au point de me laisser végéter pendant tout mon apprentissage."

Cette affirmation lui valut un regard dubitatif.

- "Enfin, pas en sachant que je vais passer mon temps à lui poser question sur question pour progresser."

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

- "Vu sous cet angle...", agréa finalement Ginny. "Donc, je peux conclure qu'il se montre supportable?"

Hermione acquiesça.

- "Ca fait des années que je me tue à vous dire qu'il n'est pas si horrible! A partir du moment où on ne l'irrite pas, il est tout à fait vivable. Et..." - Elle traîna un escabeau sous une étagère pour inspecter les rayons supérieurs. - "Il a vraiment une connaissance très étendue de son domaine - et pas seulement des potions ou de la défense contre les forces du mal, d'ailleurs - ce qui fait que discuter avec lui est passionnant..."

- "Quand il est d'humeur", fit remarquer Ginny, qui affichait un sourire qu'Hermione aurait pu qualifier d'"entendu".

- "Quand il est d'humeur", concéda la brune. "Mais tout se passe plutôt bien."

En tout cas, aussi bien que possible avec un professeur qui tentait de vous faire échouer pour pouvoir s'approprier vos travaux, ajouta-t-elle mentalement.

- "Tant mieux."

- "Comment ça va, toi? Du nouveau avec Olivier?"

Le sujet était tabou devant Ron, qui semblait considérer que sa petite soeur se devait de rester pure, innocente, et si possible célibataire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Ginny grimaça.

- "Il s'est mis en tête que notre relation devenait sérieuse. Parle de passer au "stade supérieur". Ce qui serait sans doute merveilleux s'il ne planifiait pas nos vies aussi en détail qu'un match de quidditch où je suis une sorte de vif d'or à brandir en signe de victoire. Il y a des moments où, question plans d'avenir, il est pire que Percy."

- "Oh... Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?"

La rousse fixait le sol sur sa gauche avec un air de profond agacement, et répondit d'un ton distant, manifestement dédié à ses pensées.

- "Le ramener à la réalité."

Hermione grimaça par empathie pour Olivier. Ginny, au cours des dernières années, avait eu de nombreux petits amis, mais aucune relation sérieuse. Elle ne laissait aucun de ses compagnons s'attacher trop ni se montrer trop possessifs, et lorsqu'il s'agissait de décourager ceux qui dépassaient les limites tolérables à ses yeux, la jeune fille ne s'encombrait pas de tendresse superflue.

- "J'espère qu'il ne le prendra pas trop mal - la saison de quidditch est encore longue et je ne veux pas voir l'équipe divisée si les autres prennent parti pour l'un d'entre nous. Et je peux faire sans articles de Rita Skeeter."

- "Ca, je peux comprendre", répondit Hermione.

Elle saisit un livre au hasard, l'ouvrit, et plongea au sol lorsqu'un jet de flammes en sortit, la manquant de peu.

- "On dirait que les aurors ont fait un travail merveilleux, après la capture des Lestrange", constata Ginny d'un ton lourd d'ironie.

- "Ouch..." - La brune se releva. - "Je crois qu'on en a pour un bout de temps..."

* * *

_La nuit était froide et le vent violent, mais il n'avait jamais craint de dormir à la belle étoile. Après tout, son manteau en fourrure de loup-garou était supposé lui tenir chaud, ainsi que sa cape et ses gants en cuir de dragon. Pourquoi se serait-il donné la peine de traquer et abattre ces créatures, sinon? Il avait allumé un feu, aussi, parce qu'il avait toujours eu une fascination certaine pour cet élément - n'était-il pas un pyromage?- et qu'il aimait passer les mains entre les flammes, protégé par l'épaisseur de la peau de dragon, qui lui permettait de profiter de la chaleur du feu sans être brûlé._

_Bien entendu, la forêt la nuit était dangereuse - pas tant pour les brigands moldus que pour le dragon qu'il traquait - mais il avait posté un géant en guise de gardien, et il ne dormait jamais que d'un oeil._

_Le géant se révéla très vite être un garde tout à fait inefficace._

_Une jeune femme apparut entre les arbres, s'avançant à pas mesurés vers la clairière où il s'était installé. Il releva la tête, détaillant ses longs cheveux roux, sa peau pâle mais sans la moindre tache de rousseur, ses yeux vairons et sa robe vert sombre qui semblait presque noire à la lumière du feu._

_- "Présine. Quelle surprise", la salua-t-il d'une voix traînante._

_Elle s'approcha un peu plus._

_- "Surprise? Tu devrais savoir que je reste toujours assez près de mes descendants pour veiller sur eux."_

_Il haussa un sourcil._

_- "Enfin. Au moins un d'entre eux", ajouta la jeune femme en s'asseyant en face de lui. "J'aurais apprécié que votre mère ne vous laisse pas vous disperser dans toute l'Europe."_

_Il eut un rictus moqueur accompagné d'un léger éclat de rire._

_- "Alors, que me vaut cette visite?"_

_- "Je viens juste te donner un avertissement. Ce serait une bonne idée de ta part d'abandonner ces projets de domination du monde... Certaines personnes risquent de se dresser sur ton chemin."_

_- "Un des avantages de l'immortalité, c'est que leur survivrai mais qu'ils ne me survivront pas."_

_- "Oh, ça pourrait changer", fit remarquer Présine d'un ton distrait._

_- "Tu me retirerais l'immortalité, comme tu l'as fait pour Mère? Aaaah, pauvre de moi, j'ai irrité les plus hautes puissances en place! Bientôt, j'aurai Merlin sur le dos."_

_- "Ce n'est pas le moment d'être sarcastique. Tu devrais choisir la rédemption tant qu'elle t'est encore offerte."_

_- "Pas intéressé", répondit-il. "Et puis, même sans immortalité, que se passerait-il? Salazar essaierait de m'éliminer et je me débarrasserais de lui sans problème."_

_- "A ta place, je m'inquiéterais bien plus de Godric, il n'a pas digéré ta dernière rencontre avec sa femme."_

_- "D'accord, d'accord, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû enlever sa précieuse sang de bourbe. Mais elle s'en est sortie en pleine forme, non?"_

_- "Pas avec ton aide."_

_- "Soit. Mais Godric n'est pas plus une menace pour moi que Salazar."_

_La rousse se releva._

_- "Si tu ne veux pas entendre raison... Au moins, je t'aurai prévenu..."_

Un son de cloche tira Sybille de son sommeil, et elle se redressa avec un grognement, pestant contre les carillons des églises qui n'étaient pas obligés de marquer l'heure si tôt dans la matinée un dimanche. Elle avait une gueule de bois catastrophique, l'impression que sa bouche avait été remplacée par le fond de la Tamise, et la conviction qu'elle aurait pu faire avec quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires.

Et elle allait manquer son avion pour l'Angleterre.

Aussi précipitamment que ses vieux os le lui permettaient, elle sortit du lit, et saisit quelques habits pour aller se préparer dans la salle de bains.

Elle se souvenait vaguement d'avoir fait un rêve étrange et important, mais elle était tout à fait incapable de se rappeler sur quoi. Une douche et une course jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche plus tard, elle avait également oublié avoir rêvé.

* * *

- "Hermione, Remus, par ici!"

Harry recula par précaution lorsque Fred, jugeant que sa voix ne portait pas assez loin, se leva sur son siège pour attirer l'attention des nouveaux arrivants. Il fit bien: l'instant d'après, le jeune roux perdait l'équilibre et tentait de se rattraper au vide, juste là où se trouvait la tête du jeune auror, quelques secondes plus tôt.

George et Ron tendirent les bras du même mouvement, et rattrapèrent leur frère avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur les spectateurs occupant les rangées inférieures des gradins, puis le forcèrent à se rasseoir plus ou moins sagement.

Les deux derniers arrivés se glissaient jusqu'aux places que les autres leur avaient réservées, et échangeaient les salutations d'usage. C'était assez long et difficile, considérant que la quasi totalité de la famille Weasley - sauf Ginny et Arthur - ainsi qu'Harry, Luna, Tonks, Parvati et Angelina Johnson étaient présents, et que les gradins étaient serrés.

- "Désolée pour le retard, une explosion au labo", expliqua Hermione en s'installant entre Harry et Ron.

De toute évidence, l'incident ne l'avait pas exactement mise de bonne humeur, et ses deux amis se contentèrent d'acquiescer.

- "Il n'y a pas de problème. Le match a été un peu retardé, de toute façon", répondit simplement Harry.

- "Ca devrait commencer dans deux, trois minutes", ajouta Ron.

Aucun des deux ne jugea bon de faire remarquer à Granger que ses cheveux étaient violets. Ils se donnèrent même beaucoup de mal pour ne pas fixer la masse broussailleuse de mèches colorées. Hermione plongea une main dans son sac, en sortit une large pince, et s'efforça de discipliner au maximum ses cheveux en les attachant. Elle n'obtint aucune amélioration pour ce qui était de leur aspect, mais au moins, ils étaient figés.

- "Il parait que les Frelons de Wimbourne ont investi dans de nouveaux balais, des Eclairs de Feu 2001 pour toute l'équipe... J'espère que ça ne va pas trop désavantager l'équipe de Ginny...", s'inquiéta Ron. Il s'agitait nerveusement sur son siège en fixant l'arbitre du match, qui avait déjà commencé à voler autour du terrain.

- "Tout va se jouer au talent des joueurs du club de Flaquemare", répondit Harry, dont le regard suivait celui de Ron. "Olivier est un excellent gardien, ça devrait limiter les dégâts au score, mais il faudra que l'équipe se surpasse. Si les batteurs se concentrent sur l'attrapeur des Frelons, c'est jouable..."

Angelina, de la rangée au dessus, lança un "Ils ont intérêt à les écraser, vieux balais ou pas. Vous vous souvenez tous d'Olivier en tant que capitaine, non?"

Harry déglutit péniblement. Oui, il se souvenait.

- "Puis, ils ont le talent et la motivation, surtout Ginny!", ajouta Fred (ou George, impossible de se retourner à temps, et les deux affichaient un sourire assuré).

- "Aucun problème avec Ginny, c'est une des meilleures joueuses d'Angleterre", répondit Potter. "C'est l'autre poursuiveuse qui m'inquiète, comme c'est une nouvelle..."

Il remarqua qu'Hermione semblait avoir décroché de la conversation, et s'efforçait de comprendre ce qui se disait. Luna, assise de l'autre côté de l'apprenti auror, se pencha par dessus son compagnon pour lui donner quelques explications.

- "Si le club de Flaquemare gagne ce match, ils passeront en quart de finale de la coupe de la ligue. Et pour la poursuiveuse remplacée, elle a été..."

Harry n'entendit pas la suite, la main que Luna posa sur sa cuisse en s'inclinant un peu plus vers Hermione l'ayant un peu trop distrait. Il ne revint à la réalité que lorsque sa compagne reprit sa place.

Pour ce qui était de la poursuiveuse, vu la façon dont Hermione semblait se forcer à ne pas rouler des yeux, les informations sur son absence devaient venir tout droit du chicaneur. Ca signifiait sans doute que ça avait cinquante pour-cents de chances d'être vrai. Après tout, Fudge avait _réellement_ commandé une armée d'esprits du feu.

- "C'est une question d'argent, surtout. Flaquemare est le plus vieux club de la ligue, il était surtout financé par les plus riches familles de Sang-Purs, et avec la guerre, tous leurs sponsors sont morts, ou à Azkaban", ajouta Fred.

- "S'ils se qualifient pour les quarts de finale, ils trouveront sans doute quelqu'un pour leur verser quelques fonds", compléta George.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- "Je vois..."

- "ET LES FRELONS DE WIMBOURNE ENTRENT SUR LE TERRAIN, MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS!" - A l'intervention du commentateur, tous les regards se tournèrent vers le terrain. Les joueurs arrivaient un à un. - "DAVIES, JONES, DODDERIDGE, PENROSE, LANE, GRAYSON ET HIGGS!"

Des acclamations s'élevèrent parmi les spectateurs des Frelons de Wimbourne, et des bannières aux couleurs de l'équipe se déployèrent partout dans les gradins.

- "ET VOILA LES JOUEURS DE FLAQUEMARE! DUBOIS, CAIN, GORDON, DRAKE, WEASLEY, KYLE ET QUINZEL!"

Cette fois, ce furent des supporters de Flaquemare que vinrent les vivats, surtout des Weasley lorsque Ginny entra sur le terrain. Luna donna un coup de baguette sur le chapeau bleu et or qu'elle portait, et des tiges de jonc miniature se mirent à pousser sur le couvre chef, en illustration de l'emblème de l'équipe.

L'arbitre, qui s'était posé au sol à l'arrivée des joueurs, ouvrit la caisse contenant les différentes balles du jeu, s'envola, et donna le coup de sifflet qui marquait le début du match.

- "ET C'EST PARTI! Le souaffle à Drake! Weasley! Drake!" - Harry grimaça en voyant une des poursuiveuses de Flaquemare manquer la balle, saisie au vol par un poursuiveur des Frelons. - "Ouch, une occasion ratée par Kyle, souaffle à Grayson!"

- "Et mince, tout juste ce dont on avait besoin", pesta Ron.

- "Lane - Grayson - Lane - Penrose et tir... Et Dubois bloque! Les Frelons de Wimbourne ne sont pas près de marquer avec un gardien de ce niveau! Souaffle à Kyle - Weasley - Drake - Weasley à nouveau et WEASLEY MARQUE! Dix-zéro pour Flaquemare, BRAVO GINNY!"

Pendant quelques instants, les applaudissements et acclamations de la foule couvrirent le commentaire - en tout cas aux oreilles d'Harry, qui était encerclé par les frères Weasley.

- "Ca ne serait pas Lee Jordan, le commentateur?", demanda Hermione lorsque la clameur se fut calmée.

- "Tout juste", répondirent les jumeaux d'une même voix, et avec le même sourire démesuré.

- "Rappelons que Ginny Weasley est la joueuse la plus prometteuse depuis Jocelyn Wadcock! Souaffle à Penrose - Lane... Feinte de Porskoff de Lane, mais Weasley intercepte le souaffle et passe à Drake!"

Les six frères Weasley - Percy inclus - rayonnaient de fierté.

- "Revers de cognard de Cain vers Higgs, mais Higgs évite de justesse, pas de bol - Souaffle à Grayson - Weasley - Kyle - Drake - Weasley qui marque à nouveau! Quand je vous disais qu'elle promettait!"

Un éclat doré attira le regard d'Harry, qui leva la tête pour voir le vif d'or passer en flèche au dessus des gradins, virer en épingle, et filer vers le centre du terrain. Higgs, l'attrapeur des Frelons, le repéra immédiatement, alors que Quinzel ne remarqua la balle qu'en voyant son adversaire plonger. Elle se lança à sa suite, peinant à le rattraper, malgré une technique de vol manifestement meilleure.

- "Fichus balais! Si elle avait un Eclair de Feu 2001, elle l'aurait déjà dépassé", marmonna Ron.

- "DEFENSE EN DOUBLE BATTE DE CAIN ET GORDON VERS HIGGS!"

La balle frappa le bout du balai de l'attrapeur, qui partit en vrille mais parvint à retrouver l'équilibre avant de s'écraser au sol. Quinzel dut faire un écart pour ne pas heurter l'autre joueur de plein fouet, et le vif d'or profita de cette seconde d'inattention pour disparaître.

- "But de Lane! Souaffle à Kyle - Drake - Grayson - Penrose - Weasley à nouveau, qui passe à Drake - Weasley - FAUTE! FAUTE DE DODDERIDGE!"

Le batteur des Frelons venait de donner "accidentellement" un coup de batte à Ginny, qui lâcha le souaffle et oscilla dangereusement sur son balai, mais se reprit rapidement. Elle ne semblait pas blessée, même si elle garda quelques instants contre elle le bras qui avait pris le coup.

- "Apparemment, l'arbitre n'est pas du même avis, pas de penalty pour Flaquemare", reprit Lee Jordan d'un ton irrité. Souaffle à Lane - Penrose - Lane..."

Les joueurs du club de Flaquemare, ceci dit, ne semblaient pas décidés à laisser passer l'attaque de Dodderidge. Cain et Gordon envoyèrent chacun un cognard vers le batteur des Frelons, qui n'évita qu'en roulant vers le bas sur son balai. Il en laissa tomber sa batte, et dut descendre vers le terrain pour la ramasser, pour mieux se faire faucher à un mètre du sol par un retour de cognard, qui l'assomma. Les Frelons devraient se débrouiller avec un seul batteur pour le reste du match. Cain et Gordon se concentrèrent ensuite sur les poursuiveurs adverses, les empêchant de récupérer la balle lorsque Drake parvint à la reprendre. Sur les quelques minutes qui suivirent, Ginny parvint à marquer trois fois, Drake deux, tandis que Dubois bloquait chaque tentative de tir de leurs adversaires, et le commentateur se montra plus partial que jamais.

- "Passe arrière de Weasley à Drake, qui passe à Kyle - QUINZEL PLONGE!" - Les supporters de Flaquemare se levèrent pour encourager leur attrapeuse. - "Higgs la poursuit mais c'est trop... ET QUINZEL ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR! VICTOIRE DU CLUB DE FLAQUEMARE!"

Des feux d'artifice made in Fred et George éclatèrent au dessus des gradins, et tous les spectateurs ou presque se levèrent.

- "Essayons de sortir de là", proposa Percy. "On devrait pouvoir rejoindre Ginny à l'intérieur."

Au milieu de l'enthousiasme général, et des bonds de joie des jumeaux, personne ne lui prêta attention.


	7. Le survivant 4

**Philtra Temporis  
4. Le Survivant (4/5)**

- "Michel-Ange! Du vin pour notre invité."

Blaise Zabini s'installa nonchalamment dans un fauteuil, invitant d'un geste de la main Severus à en faire de même. L'ancien mangemort s'assit, sans quitter son hôte du regard.

- "Je dois admettre, monsieur Zabini, que votre brusque invitation m'intrigue un peu. Des évènements d'importance?"

- "Oh, rien d'exceptionnel, juste quelques nouvelles rumeurs. Mais j'ai reçu votre dernière commande et je pensais que vous préféreriez en disposer avant le week-end", répondit le commerçant avec un signe de tête pour l'elfe de maison qui revenait avec les boissons.

Severus hocha la tête, remerciant brièvement son interlocuteur, et saisit le verre de vin que Michel-Ange venait de lui servir.

- "A propos des rumeurs... Je suppose que les mangemorts restants ont encore rivalisé d'inventivité?"

Blaise acquiesça, et prit le temps de savourer une gorgée de vin avant de répondre.

- "Je devrai remercier Draco pour le vin - il vient directement des vignobles Malfoy. Excellent cru. En ce qui concerne les rumeurs... Vous vous souvenez de ce magazine qui avait publié l'interview de Potter? Le chicaneur. Leur dernier numéro comprenait un dossier sur les gorgones, avec toutes les légendes sur leur immortalité, leur regard, et surtout leur sang."

- "Sang ayant un pouvoir de résurrection. Et ces imbéciles se sont mis en tête de mettre la main sur une gorgone pour pouvoir ramener le seigneur des ténèbres à la vie?"

- "Exactement. Je leur souhaite bien du courage pour en trouver une... Et encore plus s'ils y arrivent", déclara Zabini après un instant de réflexion.

- "Ce qui n'arrivera pas", conclut Severus en achevant son verre de vin. "La suite?"

- "Pas une rumeur, cette fois... Perséphone a fait une apparition sur l'allée des embrumes."

L'espion releva la tête, surpris. C'était un nom qu'il ne s'attendait pas à entendre.

- "Enfin, quelqu'un qui se faisait passer pour elle, en tout cas", continua Blaise. "Je doute fortement que la véritable Perséphone donne signe de vie un jour. Mais le titre de 'reine des ténèbres' est prisé, et le fait qu'elle ait toujours porté un masque encourage les impostures."

L'image d'une adolescente en robes noires, aux longs cheveux rouge sang, et portant un masque d'argent liquide vint à l'esprit de Severus. Puis, l'image de cette même adolescente, installée aux côtés du seigneur des ténèbres, lors des réunions, un sourire moqueur dessiné sur son masque.

Lorsque Bellatrix, après des échecs répétés, était tombée en disgrâce, Voldemort avait commencé à former lui-même une de ses nouvelles recrues, privilège qu'il avait jusque là réservé à Lestrange. Et, non content de la distinguer ainsi du reste des mangemorts, il l'avait présentée en tant que sa compagne.

Severus était une des rares personnes - vivantes - à avoir été informé de son identité, et il ne pensait pas que la jeune femme ait réellement mis les pieds dans l'allée des embrumes - même si ce n'était pas impossible connaissant la jeune imbécile. Mais, que ce soit elle ou pas, Albus devait être prévenu.

- "Que s'est-il passé exactement?"

- "Elle est arrivée par le réseau de cheminées à l'auberge de Carmilla Jugson - directement dans l'arrière salle, je vous laisse imaginer le chaos parmi les apprentis 'maîtres du monde' rassemblés pour leur réunion hebdomadaire. Aucun ne se serait souvenu des items particulièrement dangereux, particulièrement inflammables, et - en passant - particulièrement rancuniers que je venais de leur livrer. Sincèrement, j'ai cru que j'allais finir en hachis."

- "A quoi est-ce qu'elle ressemblait?"

- "Cheveux ondulés, longs, bordeaux", décrivit Zabini en levant son verre de vin pour désigner la couleur du liquide. "En robe et manteau noirs, et avec un masque d'argent qui prenait les expressions de son visage, comme une seconde peau. Elle avait des gants en argent, aussi. Et elle a lancé un superbe petrificus totalus. Sans baguette."

Si ce n'était pas la Perséphone originale, alors c'était bien imité. Le masque qu'elle possédait avait été créé par Voldemort, et cumulait les rôles de baguette, d'amplificateur de pouvoirs, et de bouclier.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de la jeune idiote?

- "Et quel était le but de sa visite?"

- "Il semblerait que les mangemorts aient tenté de faire pression sur les mauvaises personnes au ministère. Elle aurait des informateurs là-bas, et apprécierait que les mangemorts n'attirent pas inutilement l'attention des aurors sur des membres du ministère déjà de leur côté."

Des informateurs au ministère? Mais certainement... Severus avait quelques idées sur l'identité des "informateurs" en question. Un petit ami, probablement. Ou l'un ou l'autre membre de sa famille.

- "Ils ont tous refusé de la croire, bien sûr. Après tout, elle a disparu un peu avant la chute de Voldemort et n'avait donné aucun signe de vie depuis... Mais elle a affirmé que son départ était un ordre de Voldemort, et a appuyé ses paroles d'un ou deux Doloris, histoire de rappeler qu'elle était notre - enfin, leur - supérieure hiérarchique. Ensuite, elle a répété ses instructions à propos de ses informateurs, a passé un savon à Goyle et est repartie. Ca a laissé un froid. Je ne serais pas surpris si elle avait été votre élève, elle a bien dû apprendre le sarcasme quelque part."

- "Sarcasme? Alors c'était une imposture. La véritable Perséphone est tout à fait incapable de reconnaître le sarcasme quand elle en rencontre, elle manque cruellement d'esprit... Mais ce n'était pas ce que Voldemort exigeait d'elle, après tout."

Blaise fit signe à Michel-Ange de remplir à nouveau le verre de son invité, qui était vide.

- "Une fausse Perséphone, donc... Y a t'il un risque de voir la vraie faire un jour une apparition?"

Severus secoua la tête.

- "J'en doute. Elle dépendait du pouvoir de Voldemort, elle n'a aucune puissance en elle-même, et est peu susceptible d'agir seule. Ni l'intelligence pour, ni la puissance magique... Mais comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, ce n'était pas dans ses attributions auprès du seigneur des ténèbres."

- "Quand je pense que la plupart des mangemorts pensent qu'il s'agissait de Pansy Parkinson", dit Zabini en roulant des yeux. "Et ce n'est même pas la pire des rumeurs qui courent."

Rogue haussa un sourcil, avec une sorte d'intérêt morbide pour les inventions de la population, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de questionner davantage son interlocuteur. Raphaël, le second elfe de la maison, venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, et s'adressa à son maître.

- "Monsieur Malfoy vient d'arriver, maître", annonça-t-il.

Blaise reposa son verre, et se leva.

- "Fais-le patienter jusqu'à ce que le professeur Rogue soit reparti", déclara le commerçant, qui tendit sa baguette vers un carton sur une armoire et le fit léviter vers son invité. "Votre commande."

Rogue saisit le paquet au vol, remerciant Zabini d'un hochement de tête.

- "Nous continuerons cette discussion un autre jour, je suppose", dit le jeune homme en l'amenant à la cheminée. Il fit signe à Raphaël d'apporter un bol de poudre de cheminette. "Bon retour."

- "Merci. A une prochaine fois", répondit Severus en prenant une pincée de poudre, qu'il jeta dans le foyer. "Le chaudron baveur..."

* * *

La bibliothèque des Lestrange était énorme. Imposante. Gigantesque.

Dangereuse, également, en grande partie mortelle, et - il fallait bien l'avouer - très mal fouillée par les aurors lors de la capture des propriétaires des lieux. Beaucoup de livres portaient sur la magie noire et les façons de l'utiliser avec le minimum d'efforts côté expéditeur et le maximum de problèmes côté cible. La plupart avaient des marque-pages, dont beaucoup étaient tombés en cendres entre les pages. Les autres livres, par mesure de sécurité, étaient garnis de cadenas bien solides renforcés à la magie.

Ceci dit, la volonté manifeste des ouvrages de mettre fin prématurément aux jours d'Hermione n'avait pas dissuadé la jeune femme de cataloguer le contenu des étagères, et elle en était aux trois quarts de son inventaire.

Quelques piles de livres soigneusement sélectionnés attendaient sagement de rejoindre la bibliothèque personnelle d'Hermione. Elle s'était jurée de ne pas en emporter d'autres - simplement à cause de considérations basiques telles que l'espace disponible dans sa chambre à Poudlard - mais revint prestement sur sa décision en mettant la main sur un carnet coincé entre deux épais grimoires.

Il lui était plus que familier.

La même couverture.

Le même format.

Le même style d'écriture.

Le même contenu...

Elle venait de découvrir une copie de l'ouvrage contenant la formule de l'Imaginis. Beaucoup mieux conservé.

Et, constata-t-elle en le feuilletant jusqu'à trouver la page sur le philtre qu'elle étudiait, beaucoup, beaucoup plus complet.

* * *

_- "De quel droit? De quel droit est-ce que tu viens ici et de quel droit est-ce que tu oses me demander ça?"_

_La jeune femme, à peine sortie de l'adolescence, faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, sa longue traîne noire s'étendant en drapés sur le sol derrière elle, la soie noire de ses robes froufroutant au moindre mouvement._

_Elle était vêtue entièrement de noir, à vrai dire: robes noires, gants noirs, chapeau noir orné de roses noires, voile noir devant le visage, parures d'opales, de perles et de saphirs noirs. Ses cheveux blonds, retenus en un chignon dissimulé sous son couvre-chef, étaient si pâles qu'ils se confondaient presque avec sa peau, d'un blanc laiteux._

_Son interlocuteur croisa les bras avec agacement._

_- "De quel droit? De quel _droit_? Du droit de n'importe quelle personne qui a perdu quelqu'un dans cette guerre. C'est votre faute. Tout est de votre faute. Vous ne pouvez pas être satisfaite de ce que vous aviez, n'est- ce pas? Il FALLAIT que vous vous mêliez aux humains?"_

_- "Silence! Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu es _incapable_ de comprendre! C'est toujours pareil avec les gens comme toi. Si parfaits, si moralisateurs, et si certains de tout savoir alors que le problème leur échappe totalement."_

_- "Des gens se sont fait massacrer pendant plus de dix ans parce que vous aviez quelques restes d'affection pour un fou sanguinaire. Quelle partie du problème m'échappe, exactement?"_

_La jeune femme resta silencieuse, ce qui ne servit qu'à ajouter à la colère froide de l'homme._

_- "Vous saviez. Depuis le début, vous _saviez_. Et vous n'avez pas levé le petit doigt quand des centaines de personnes se faisaient mettre en pièces à cause des délires d'un seul de vos protégés, quand d'autres risquaient leur vie dans cette guerre pour sauver le plus de gens possible."_

_Incapable de répondre à ces accusations, elle passa à l'agressivité pour s'en défendre._

_- "Tout comme tu t'es si courageusement battu, n'oublie pas de te faire valoir à chaque phrase. Ah, mais tout le monde tu sais à quel point tu es héroïque et combien tu te sacrifies pour les autres, sans jamais songer au fait que les gens n'ont pas forcément besoin d'un sauveur."_

_L'homme se détendit, et sourit, se grattant le nez d'un doit ganté de cuir de dragon._

_- "Non, bien sûr que non, ils n'ont besoin de personne pour se battre pour eux." - Il resta silencieux quelques instants, jaugeant les réactions de son interlocutrice, qui le fixait avec méfiance. - "Tout comme Alshain..."_

_La jeune femme recula comme si elle avait reçu une gifle, étreignant sa poitrine ceinte de soie noir deuil._

_- "C'était bas..."_

_- "Mais si vrai. Regardez la réalité en face: les Walpurgis ne vont pas se lasser et laisser tomber cette guerre, et vous ne serez pas épargnée parce que leur dirigeant vous aimait bien il y a une vingtaine d'années. Quelqu'un doit les arrêter maintenant... Et _vous_ pouvez le faire."_

_Elle se prit le visage dans les mains, et secoua la tête._

_- "Non, je ne peux pas..."_

_- "Ah vraiment?", répondit son vis-à-vis d'un air dubitatif. "Et pourquoi, je vous prie?"_

_- "Je ne peux _plus_ rien faire! Tu n'as pas encore compris? C'est pour ça qu'ils ont tué Alshain. Je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir sur eux."_

_L'homme la dévisagea un instant, l'air profondément choqué. Puis, il se frappa violemment le front, jura, puis soupira profondément._

_- "Bon sang, c'est pas _vrai_!"_

Comme à chaque fois, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, tous les éléments de son rêve disparurent un à un de l'esprit de Sybille, qui ne put que tenter désespérément de s'en souvenir, se rendant compte d'instinct qu'elle laissait quelque chose d'important lui échapper.

* * *

Harry se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, refusa poliment une tasse de thé et des bonbons au citron, et sourit lorsque Fumseck vint se poser sur son épaule, comme l'oiseau en avait pris l'habitude depuis deux ans. La réunion mensuelle de l'Ordre du Phoenix était sur le point de débuter, et les derniers arrivés s'installaient dans les fauteuils qui meublaient le bureau d'Albus.

Etant donné que la résidence des Black, au square Grimmaurd, n'avait plus de mobilier, que métamorphoser allumettes et porte-clefs en chaises était laborieux; et, plus généralement, qu'un bon tiers des membres encore actifs de l'Ordre résidaient à Poudlard, et que parmi ce tiers, on comptait le membre le plus irritable du groupe - Rogue, pour ne pas le citer - Dumbledore avait décidé que les réunions de routine se dérouleraient à l'école.

Ca ne déplaisait ni à Harry, ni à Ron, qui avaient ainsi la possibilité de rendre visite à Hermione, Remus et Hagrid.

- "Je vois que tout le monde est là", finit par s'exclamer Dumbledore, lorsque Rogue eut rejoint son siège habituel dans le coin le plus isolé de la pièce (et le plus éloigné du directeur, également). "N'hésitez pas à vous servir dans les bonbons - surtout les jaunes dans ce bocal, Sybille me les a rapportés de France, ils sont délicieux."

Un concert de "non merci, sans façon", assorti d'un "merci" ou deux et d'un reniflement agacé, répondirent à sa proposition.

Harry balaya la pièce des yeux, constatant sans surprise que le reniflement était venu de Rogue, dont l'expression exprimait pleinement l'ennui profond. A le regarder, on comprenait très bien à quel point assister à la réunion était pour lui une pure perte de temps, et que trente minutes de sa présence étaient pour les autres membres un privilège non mérité, qui lui avait coûté d'énormes sacrifices personnels (comme par exemple, supposait Harry, obtenir de Dumbledore qu'il cesse temporairement de le harceler - un bénéfice selon tous les points de vue, sauf celui du maître ès potions quand ça ne l'arrangeait pas et qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose à leur reprocher).

D'un autre côté, c'était lui qui rapportait toutes les informations révélées lors des réunions, et il n'avait pas forcément besoin de les entendre à nouveau.

A côté de Rogue, il y avait... Il n'y avait personne dans un rayon d'un mètre cinquante.

Minerva McGonagall était installée sur une chaise à deux mètres à sa gauche, et buvait calmement son thé. Remus occupait le fauteuil voisin, Tonks le suivant, Fred et George partageaient un canapé où bondissaient quelques chocogrenouilles, et Arthur Weasley occupait le dernier fauteuil.

Percy, présent en tant que représentant du ministère de la magie (quand bien même le ministre de la magie était là également) et en vertu de sa capacité innée à prendre des notes, était assis sur une chaise, au coin d'une table, et disposait à ses côtés une pile de rouleaux de parchemin, un encrier et une plume magique. Son bras gauche pendait mollement sur le côté, et il finit par le soulever de la main droite pour le poser sur ses genoux.

Lors de l'attaque du ministère par Voldemort, près de trois ans plus tôt, il avait été gravement blessé à l'épaule, et malgré tous les efforts des guérisseurs, il n'avait jamais totalement retrouvé l'usage de son bras.

A droite de Rogue, il y avait le professeur Flitwick, puis Maugrey, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dumbledore, Bill, une chaise vide qu'aurait dû occuper Hermione, et Ron.

Et Dumbledore avait commencé à parler.

- "... Relativement peu d'informations ce mois-ci. Des rumeurs, principalement, et un seul évènement notable. Kingsley?"

L'auror se leva à l'appel de son nom.

- "Il semblerait que l'article de Miss Lovegood sur les gorgones, publié dans le Chicaneur, ait convaincu les mangemorts de rechercher le sang d'une de ces créatures pour ramener Voldemort à la vie. Ceci dit, d'après quelques vérifications effectuées au ministère, ce projet est voué à l'échec. Monsieur Weasley?", termina-t-il en se tournant vers Percy.

- "Selon les registres que j'ai pu consulter", commença le roux d'un ton qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de Binns, "La dernière gorgone recensée a vécu en Grèce au troisième siècle, et a été éliminée par un groupe de sorciers de l'époque, comprenant..."

Il avait effectivement le ton de Binns, et, en conséquence, le même effet sur l'assistance: tout le monde semblait ne prêter aucune attention à son discours - hormis peut-être Remus - et attendait que le temps passe.

- "... En d'autres termes", acheva Weasley, "Ils n'ont aucune chance de parvenir à leur but."

- "Le sujet des gorgones étant clos, nous pouvons passer à l'événement de la semaine: Perséphone a fait une apparition dans un bar de l'allée des embrumes", annonça Kingsley.

Ces paroles ravivèrent l'attention de tout le monde.

Perséphone, la princesse des ténèbres auto-proclamée, la compagne de Voldemort, celle dont personne n'avait eu de nouvelles depuis la bataille du ministère. Des rumeurs variées avaient couru à son sujet depuis la mort de Voldemort, des rumeurs totalement extravagantes pour la plupart. Par exemple: "Elle contrôle le ministre de la magie en personne par Imperius et utilise le département des mystères pour chercher un moyen de ramener Vous- savez-qui" et "elle conserve le cerveau de Celui-dont-il-ne-faut-pas- prononcer-le-nom dans un bocal rempli de formol pour pouvoir l'implanter dans le corps d'un golem".

Harry l'avait rencontrée. Une fois. C'était au département des mystères, deux ans et quelques mois plus tôt, quand elle se battait aux côtés de Voldemort. Elle l'avait un instant menacé, puis avait baissé le bras, s'était tournée vers le seigneur des ténèbres, et l'avait regardé de haut en bas. Un sourire s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de son masque d'argent, et elle avait transplané - ce qui, à la réaction de Voldemort, ne faisait pas partie de ses plans.

Harry ne s'était jamais inquiété outre mesure à son propos.

- "Elle est apparue chez Carmilla Jugson, par le réseau de cheminées. D'après nos sources", continua Kingsley avec un regard vers Rogue, "S'en est suivi un bref combat, lors duquel elle a utilisé le Doloris sur Gregory Goyle. Elle a également affirmé avoir des informateurs haut-placés au ministère."

Un silence de plomb suivit cette déclaration, et il fallut quelques instants pour que Percy se décide à le rompre. Il rajusta ses lunettes, et prit la parole.

- "De nombreux employés du ministères se sont plaints de pressions et de menaces, ces dernières semaines. Nous avons placé ces membres du personnel sous protection. Pour ce qui est d'identifier d'éventuels informateurs, nous avons déjà mis les personnes suspicieuses sous surveillance."

- "Sûr que tu n'as pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour trouver des gens suspicieux, hein, Percy?", marmonna Ron presque inaudiblement, s'attirant un froncement de sourcils de Bill, ainsi que de Kingsley. Arthur n'avait manifestement pas entendu, mais foudroya tout de même son fils du regard en comprenant ce qui s'était dit: Ron n'avait jamais pardonné à Percy d'avoir abandonné leur famille, et faisait régulièrement des insinuations sur la loyauté de son frère.

A en juger à la façon dont Percy avait crispé les mâchoires, il devait avoir entendu, ou du moins compris.

- "Nous avons déjà une liste de suspects, qui s'élargit de jour en jour - la situation est sous contrôle", poursuivit-il en fixant un point du mur entre Kingsley et Maugrey. "Même si nous n'avons encore aucune piste quant à l'identité de la dite Perséphone."

- "De nouvelles rumeurs courent à son sujet, également", annonça Kingsley. "Par exemple, elle aurait mis au monde le fils de Voldemort, il y a deux ans, et l'éduquerait en Bulgarie, afin qu'il prenne un jour la relève de son père."

Tout le monde grimaça. La mention d'un potentiel enfant de Voldemort donnait naissance à des images mentales plus généralement associées à des cauchemars vite effacés par un cerveau protecteur de la santé mentale de son propriétaire. Même Percy, d'ordinaire si appliqué, avait cessé d'écrire, et son expression n'aurait pas été différente s'il avait été en train de mordre dans un citron.

- "Selon une autre, ce serait non pas le fils, mais la réincarnation de Voldemort."

Un soupir agacé s'éleva du côté de Rogue, qui prit la parole.

- "Aussi intéressantes que soient toutes ces rumeurs sans fondement, si elles sont le seul sujet de cette réunion, je propose d'y mettre un terme dès maintenant. Certaines personnes, je n'en doute pas, ont d'autres occupations plus importantes qui les attendent."

Les autres membres de l'Ordre s'entreregardèrent, puis adoptèrent la technique adoptée à l'unanimité depuis plusieurs mois: hocher poliment la tête et laisser le maître ès potions aller se défouler ailleurs. Ceux qui étaient intéressés par les rumeurs étaient libres de rester pour poser des questions, après tout...


	8. Le survivant 5

**Philtra Temporis  
4. Le Survivant (5/5)**

- "Ca me semble parfaitement logique", affirma Miss Granger en relevant le nez de son tube à essais, ramené d'une excursion dans le Londres moldu et auquel elle avait essayé - sans succès - de convertir son maître.

- "Pas à moi", répondit Severus en secouant son alambic bien sorcier, et avec un reniflement agacé pour son apprentie. Agacé en apparence seulement: le coeur n'y était pas.

Il venait de subir une longue entrevue avec Albus Dumbledore, quelques portraits et deux représentants du ministère. C'était le genre d'entrevue dont il aurait dû ressortir d'une humeur massacrante, étant donné que la discussion avait abordé le sujet d'Harry Potter et que les représentants du ministère semblaient persuadés qu'il avait récemment développé une profonde affection pour le sauveur du monde. Et aussi qu'Albus n'avait pas jugé bon de les contredire.

En ce qui le concernait, il haïssait toujours autant le jeune imbécile et aurait pu se passer des spéculations des employés du ministère. Et du reste du monde.

S'il n'était pas d'humeur tout à fait assassine, c'était parce que la perspective d'une discussion sur Potter avec Hermione Granger promettait un amusement certain. Les Gryffondors étaient si faciles à provoquer. Et Miss Granger, particulièrement, avait tendance à perdre son calme quand elle défendait les causes perdues - face à face avec lui, en tout cas. Elle déployait immanquablement l'énergie de quelqu'un qui se débat pour se sortir de sables mouvants.

- "Vous lui avez tout de même sauvé la vie, quand vous avez pris ce Doloris à sa place! Il est _évident_ que les gens vont penser que vous ne le haïssiez pas vraiment, pour prendre ce genre de risques pour lui."

- "Ces gens devraient être mis au courant de la prophétie. Et, à vrai dire, si j'avais su que ce n'était qu'un Doloris, je ne me serais pas interposé. Je m'attendais à l'Avada Kedavra."

L'apprentie, qui surveillait la réaction entre deux des ingrédients de l'Imaginis découverts lors de l'apparition providentielle d'une copie du grimoire originel, se contenta de hausser les sourcils.

- "Ca m'aurait au moins épargné de devoir subir toutes ces suppositions sur mon 'affection cachée' pour Harry Potter", ajouta Severus.

Granger soupira.

- "Et restaurait votre réputation post-mortem dans la même foulée, je vois. Vous vous rendez compte qu'Harry aurait été complètement détruit psychologiquement, si une personne de plus - surtout vous - était morte pour lui?"

Il ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre à la question, attendant simplement que la jeune femme fasse fonctionner ce cerveau dont elle semblait si fière.

- "... Je vois. C'était le but."

- "Tout ce temps pour en arriver à une conclusion si évidente?", rétorqua-t-il. "Et Minerva qui vante votre intelligence."

Granger roula des yeux.

- "Sincèrement, parfois...", marmonna-t-elle.

Elle secoua son tube à essai, l'observa un instant d'un air scrutateur mais peu optimiste, puis fit disparaître son contenu d'un coup de baguette. Le carnet découvert chez les Lestrange avait permis des progrès fulgurants dans la reconstitution de l'Imaginis. Seul le dernier ingrédient manquait, à présent. Evidemment, il se révélait impossible à identifier. Les recherches, qui avaient stagné un bon moment et décidé qu'elles n'avanceraient pas plus loin, se livraient à présent à une lente régression.

Et Miss Granger ne défendait pas Potter, ce qui, en plus d'être un crime de lèse-majesté pour le Gryffondor moyen, retirait tout le sel de la conversation.

- "Pas de cris outrés pour défendre votre ami?", demanda-t-il.

Elle le jaugea un instant.

- "Rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne vous ferait changer d'opinion sur lui", finit-elle par expliquer. "Inutile de me fatiguer pour une cause perdue."

- "Et cette perle de sagesse nous vient de la fondatrice du 'service d'aide à la libération des elfes'."

- "Ce n'est PAS une cause perdue!", s'écria la jeune femme d'un air moyennement indigné. Elle semblait avoir finalement compris que les démonstrations excessives d'un sentiment quel qu'il soit en sa présence étaient synonymes de contrariétés plus ou moins importantes. Qu'il l'ait provoquée ou pas. "Et encore moins en comparaison d'autres problèmes", murmura-t-elle si bas que quelqu'un n'ayant pas dû surveiller des étudiants peu disposés à travailler pendant plusieurs années n'aurait pas entendu.

Espionnage et enseignement aidant, Severus avait l'acuité auditive d'un félin aux aguets (ainsi que ses habitudes comportementales une fois une proie attrapée), et s'apprêta immédiatement à répondre à la remarque.

Un bruit d'explosion, suivi d'un fracas de métal heurtant le sol, suivi d'un rire caquetant, lui firent perdre le fil de ses pensées. Granger, surprise par la cacophonie soudaine, lâcha son tube à essais qui se brisa sur la table. Son contenu se répandit sur le meuble, créant cloques et fumée sur le vernis.

Après toute une après-midi de provocations de Severus, ce fut cette intervention pourtant peu surprennante de Peeves qui réussit là où le maître ès potions avait échoué: Hermione perdit son sang froid, saisit sa baguette, et sortit en claquant la porte.

- "PEEVES!"

Pendant cinq minutes, retentirent malédictions, menaces, caquètements et autres menaces, la plupart du temps concernant "le professeur Dumbledore", "le Baron Sanglant" et "Oh, tu vas voir, espèce de...".

Ensuite, une Miss Granger échevelée (quoique la différence avec une Miss Granger coiffée n'était pas vraiment notable) rentra dans la pièce en claquant à nouveau la porte, et retourna à sa table, qu'elle nettoya d'un coup de baguette. Elle souleva ses notes, vérifiant rapidement qu'elles n'avaient pas été tachées par la potion.

- "Jouait au bowling... Pièces d'armure... 'Lons explosifs de chez Zonko", marmonna-t-elle. La phrase suivante fut considérablement plus articulée. "Si au moins il était charnel, qu'on puisse lui lancer un sort. Ou même simplement matériel..."

- "Si vous pouviez vous parler à vous-même juste un peu plus bas et laisser les gens se concentrer?", suggéra Rogue.

Granger ne répondit pas. Elle s'était figée, la bouche encore entrouverte, et fixait le vide devant elle comme s'il détenait les réponses à toutes les questions de l'humanité. Puis, elle se frappa le front du plat de la main, ce qui était généralement l'annonce d'un raid inexpliqué vers une source de lecture plus ou moins proche.

- "Mais quelle imbécile je suis!", s'exclama-t-elle, avant de ramasser son sac et de sortir en courant.

La bibliothèque, vraisemblablement... Severus commençait à être blasé. Miss Granger avait régulièrement un comportement particulièrement bizarre, surtout lors de ses fréquentes illuminations, mais, en comparaison avec les autres Gryffondors, elle était relativement silencieuse et peu encombrante. Et son vocabulaire s'étendait au delà des insultes de base et du quidditch.

Confirmant sa supposition, lorsqu'elle revint, quinze minutes plus tard, la jeune sorcière tenait un livre ouvert entre les mains.

* * *

Penchée sur un épais grimoire, Rogue à ses côtés, Hermione examinait les schémas complexes dessinés sur le papier. Octogrammes, pentagrammes, hexagrammes...

Comment avait-elle pu ne pas comprendre plus tôt?

A l'époque actuelle, les potions étaient généralement préparées en suivant une formule linéaire: les ingrédients, parfois traités préalablement, étaient ajoutés les uns à la suite des autres dans le même chaudron, dans un ordre établi. C'était avec cette vision des choses que la jeune femme avait débuté ses recherches sur l'Imaginis, et travaillé jusqu'à présent.

Mais la méthode dite "linéaire" n'était pas la seule existante, même si elle était utilisée couramment depuis le cinquième siècle au moins.

Dans l'antiquité, à une époque où les sorciers étaient plus superstitieux, et vivaient mêlés aux moldus qui appréciaient la poudre aux yeux et le mystère, ils utilisaient un mode de préparation dit "graphique", qui construisait une potion en suivant un plan de construction basé sur des schémas magiques pouvant aller d'un simple pentacle à la forme et l'intensité des étoiles d'une constellation. C'était un processus laborieux, basé principalement sur des symboliques obscures, et qui impliquait la préparation séparée de plusieurs potions ensuite recombinées pour parvenir au résultat final.

Le système avait été abandonné au fil des années, d'abord parce que le procédé linéaire - même sans la lourde symbolique - fonctionnait tout aussi bien, et ensuite parce que, même si dans le monde magique, la vaisselle ne consistait qu'en quelques coups de baguette, c'était toujours une corvée, et que la méthode linéaire avait le mérite de ne salir qu'un seul chaudron.

L'Imaginis utilisait un mode graphique.

- "... Donc", murmura-t-elle en dessinant deux cercles sur une feuille de papier quadrillé, "ce serait une construction sur deux plans. Charnel et matériel..."

Elle vérifia quelques instant les explications données par 'Potions antiques et leurs pouvoirs'. Ancres. Pour les potions symbolisant l'union de deux plans d'existence, des ingrédients étaient combinés par paires, reliant leur plans respectifs l'un à l'autre.

- "Combien d'ancres?"

- "Au nombre d'ingrédients, forcément cinq", compléta machinalement Rogue.

Hermione transforma les deux cercles en pentacles.

- "Le reste des composants ne sert que pour le traitement préliminaire des éléments... Ce qui laisse... L'essence de sang de Vélane..."

- "Avec les cheveux de banshee. Le sang de harpie..."

- "Avec le jus de belladone", acheva Hermione.

Elle avait l'impression de triomphe de quelqu'un qui a lutté pendant des jours avec un puzzle, et a finalement trouvé la pièce qui lui permet d'assembler toutes les autres.

Un ingrédient après l'autre, ils complétèrent le schéma, pour ne laisser finalement qu'un seul emplacement vide.

Elle récapitula.

- "Si la poudre de racines de mandragore est une ancre du plan matériel, alors l'élément correspondant sur le plan charnel est..."

- "Le sang du buveur", achevèrent-ils d'une même voix, tandis que Rogue ajoutait ces quelques mots sur les notes.

Le dernier ingrédient. Ils avaient trouvé. Hermione en aurait fait des bonds de joie.

Elle ne se retint qu'en constatant que son maître ne partageait pas son enthousiasme. Enfin, il était rare que Severus Rogue montre le moindre enthousiasme pour quoi que ce soit, mais à ce moment, il dépassait même son niveau de froideur habituel.

Oh.

Oups.

Il y avait quelques règles de sécurité à retenir, si on devait fréquenter Severus Rogue pour quelque raison que ce soit, et s'en sortir avec le moins de casse possible. Hermione les avait apprises à ses dépends.

Par exemple, il était inutile de défendre Harry Potter devant lui. Severus Rogue avait une faculté inouïe pour garder rancune du moindre petit détail, et plus généralement, n'aimer personne. Dans le cas d'Harry, il lui reprochait vraisemblablement le simple fait d'exister. Etant donné qu'en plus de vingt ans, il n'avait jamais pardonné à James Potter, il était inutile d'espérer le voir changer d'opinion sur Harry un jour. En moins de trente ans, en tout cas. Quoi qu'on lui dise, promette, ou lui lance à la figure.

Ensuite: il était habitué à travailler seul, se débrouiller seul, réussir seul parce qu'il était de toute façon le seul à en être capable, et récolter tous les honneurs (ou plutôt, ne récolter aucun honneur par choix lorsqu'il les méritait). Il n'appréciait pas qu'on fasse son travail à sa place, qu'on le contredise, et surtout qu'on réussisse là où il échouait. Ce qu'Hermione venait de faire, quoique grâce à un éclair de génie dû purement au hasard.

Il y avait peut-être une étincelle d'admiration pour sa réussite dans les yeux de l'enseignant. Le problème, c'est qu'elle était noyée dans des tendances homicides prononcées. Hermione savait que l'Ordre avait eu plusieurs espions parmi les mangemorts. Elle espérait pour eux qu'ils n'avaient jamais dû travailler en commun avec Rogue.

Sinon, ils avaient dû se retrouver régulièrement dans la même situation qu'elle en ce moment, et ce n'était pas agréable.

Bon. Il fallait trouver un moyen de le distraire et de le calmer tout en flattant son ego et en faisant en sorte qu'il ne se rende pas compte de la diversion.

Elle se mit à prier pour que Peeves revienne.

* * *

_L'eau était orangée, rougeâtre, rouge, et dans ses tourbillons, quelques sphères de mercure s'agitaient, se rassemblant par les hasards du courant. Le métal fusionnait parfois pour prendre des formes étranges: par ici une main, par là une jambe, l'esquisse d'un visage... Et ses bras de vif-argent se tendaient vers la surface dans un geste de désespoir tandis qu'elle était attirée vers le fond. Elle suffoquait. _

_Des bras plongèrent dans l'eau et la saisirent par la taille, tirant son corps argenté des flots. L'eau retrouva sa transparence normale alors qu'un nuage de sang se rassemblait dans le sillage de la jeune femme. Une teinte légèrement écarlate se transforma en des spirales bordeaux qui s'enroulaient rapidement pour ne plus former qu'une masse uniforme, comme une vision inversée d'encre se mélangeant à de l'eau._

_Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, tirant ses cheveux carmins derrière elle, et la secoua. Des gouttelettes de sang giclèrent et éclaboussèrent le ciel à proximité. Elles laissèrent de longues traînées rouges en ruisselant vers le sol. Derrière ces traînées, les nuages continuaient à se déplacer sur la surface palpable et sphérique qu'était le ciel qui les entourait. La jeune femme tendit une main argentée vers la sphère, et étala le sang._

_Les bras étaient toujours passés autour de sa taille, blancs, écailleux et musculeux. Elle était assise sur les genoux d'un homme, et elle sentit ses lèvres se poser dans sa nuque pour y déposer un baiser. Elle éclata de rire. _

_Elle était un chat. Noir. Et elle marchait dans un large couloir au sol carrelé de marbre immaculé. La pierre était glissante sous ses coussinets, mais elle avait la satisfaction de savoir que sa proie déraperait autant qu'elle, sinon plus. Où était-il?_

_La salle était remplie de piliers, et de vitraux, et elle en distinguait toutes les nuances de bleu et de vert. Elle aimait le vert. C'était la couleur des habits de son maître._

_Où était sa proie?_

_Et là, elle l'entendit. Le cliquetis régulier de la course d'un rongeur sur le marbre. C'était presque inaudible pour un humain, mais à ses oreilles félines, le bruit avait la force d'un roulement de tambour. A gauche. Elle se mit à courir, apercevant un bref instant une trace de fourrure grise lorsque le rat tenta de disparaître derrière un pilier. Elle bondit sur une table, et observa le petit rongeur, tout en s'en approchant à pas feutrés._

_Il était maigre, vieux, craintif, et sa fourrure était sale, mais elle avait bien plus envie de l'attraper que n'importe quel autre rat gras et en pleine forme. Après tout, elle ne voulait pas le manger. Seulement le torturer un peu. Elle était d'habitude un chat très amical, ne demandant rien de plus que les caresses de son maître et qu'un peu de lait. Mais, lorsqu'on la provoquait, elle pouvait se montrer aussi cruelle qu'un serpent. Ou qu'un chat._

_Elle bondit sur sa proie. Bien sûr, il essaya de s'enfuir, mais elle l'avait déjà punaisé au sol, avec autant d'efficacité qu'une épingle sur un papillon. Il couina, et elle l'étourdit d'un coup de patte: les rongeurs étaient si agaçants quand ils suppliaient pour leur vie. Ensuite, elle plongea ses griffes dans ses flancs, et les lacéra. Il couina à nouveau, de douleur cette fois, sans s'arrêter, et elle le secoua un peu pour le faire taire. Comment le calmer? En le lançant en l'air, peut-être?_

_Une jeune femme était allongée sur un lit, les bras écartés, ses cheveux rouge sang répandus sur le satin noir en vagues carmines, les yeux rivés au plafond. Elle était nue, et des spirales de brouillard s'échappaient de son corps, comme si ses contours imprécis s'étaient changés en fumée. Sa peau, très blanche, semblait encore plus pâle comparée au noir du tissu autour d'elle, et donnait l'impression d'être lumineuse._

_Ses traits étaient brouillés et indistincts - impossible de savoir à quoi elle ressemblait, exactement. Mais une chose était sûre: elle souriait._

_Elle cligna des yeux._

_Le plafond s'étendait devant elle, blanc, sculpté, mais aussi totalement flou. Et elle n'était plus seule._

_Un homme était assis à ses côtés, ou plutôt penché sur elle, appuyé sur un bras passé de l'autre côté de son corps. Elle vêtue d'une robe de velours noir, apparue mystérieusement le temps d'un battement de cils._

_Lui était torse-nu. Il avait la peau couverte d'écailles d'un brun-vert si pas esthétique, du moins pas désagréable à l'oeil. Elles étaient un peu plus sombres là où auraient dû se trouver ses cheveux, et recouvraient aussi son visage - là, elles étaient si fines et d'un brun si pâle qu'on aurait pu les prendre, de loin, pour de la peau. Il n'avait pas l'air humain, non plus. Il avait les yeux entièrement rouges, vitreux, sans paupières; son nez était aplati; ses lèvres, très fines, s'étiraient en un sourire un peu plus large que celui qu'aurait pu présenter le visage d'un homme._

_- "Tu as eu de la chance, aussi", s'écria la jeune femme. "Juste le bon nombre de lettres. Tu peux tourner mon nom dans tous les sens, tout ce que tu obtiendras, c'est un assaisonnement pour salade."_

_- "Alorsss", siffla l'homme-serpent, "Il va falloir que tu fasssses preuve d'imaginatttion, pour trouver un nom qui ssssoit digne de toi."_

_Il parlait avec la lenteur délibérée de quelqu'un qui sait que ses sifflements sont des plus désagréables pour ses auditeurs, et s'arrange pour en insérer autant que possible dans ses paroles._

_- "Je ferai de mon mieux", répondit-t-elle. "A moins que tu n'aies des suggestions?"_

_Une fine langue fourchue s'aventura brièvement entre les lèvres de l'homme._

_- "Oh, bien sssssûr. Un nombre ssssertain. Mais je ne sssuggère jamais rien. J'ordonne. Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir donné un choix."_

_La jeune femme se redressa sur un coude, écartant une de ses mèches écarlates de son visage. Les cheveux y laissèrent une traînée de sang. En fait, ils laissaient des traînées sanglantes sur tout ce qu'ils frôlaient, et ses épaules étaient marquées par les sillons des gouttelettes écarlates qui y avaient ruisselé._

_- "Laissez-moi reformuler, maître. Des préférences?"_

_- "Ssss'est mieux", constata-t-il en lui relevant le menton d'une main, geste inutile, considérant le fait qu'elle le regardait déjà droit dans les yeux, mais qui lui permettait de jauger sa réaction à son contact._

_Elle ne montra pas le moindre signe de tension._

_- "Pour ssssse qui est des préférensssses..."_

_Il se pencha vers elle, et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, profitant de ce mouvement pour lui passer une main dans les cheveux. Le sang se mit à couler à flots._

_Il remplissait la pièce, se répandant rapidement sur le marbre blanc du sol._

_La jeune femme ne chercha pas à se dégager de la prise du monstre. Au contraire, elle se rapprocha légèrement._

_Au bout de quelques instants, elle releva la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres._

_- "J'aime celui-là. Très approprié."_

_- "Tu ne veux pas choisir toi-même?"_

_Elle secoua la tête - une pluie de gouttes carmines retomba autour d'elle - et sourit._

_- "Je choisis la meilleure option. Et, de toute façon, me nommer était ton privilège. Je n'existerais pas sans toi."_

_Elle sauta sur ses genoux, et se roula en boule en ronronnant, laissant son maître prendre l'initiative de la caresser._

_Ils étaient dans un large fauteuil, devant le feu, et son maître avait déroulé sa longue queue de serpent devant le foyer pour se réchauffer. Il passa une main écailleuse sur le pelage noir de la jeune chatte. Elle releva vers lui un regard argenté._

_L'homme la fixa quelques instants, l'air soupçonneux. Elle ronronna un peu plus fort. Il ne changea pas d'expression._

_Frustrée de ce manque de confiance, elle tendit les pattes - les bras - et les passa autour des épaules de son maître, laissant son pelage noir se transformer à nouveau en chevelure rouge sang, puis embrassa l'homme._

_Il haussa les sourcils - ou plutôt, les écailles de son arcade sourcilière - de surprise à ce geste, avec l'expression quelqu'un n'ayant jamais cru qu'une démonstration d'affection puisse se faire sans arrière- pensées, mais qui se voit obliger de revenir sur son opinion. Ce premier choc passé, il enlaça la jeune femme, et la laissa poser la tête sur son épaule._

_Ensuite, il eut le sourire de serpent de celui qui sait que cet attachement est une faiblesse à exploiter. _

Sybille sortit mollement de sa torpeur, réveillée par un cauchemar dont elle ne se souvenait pas, et par une nausée croissante. Elle s'était endormie sur son bureau, alors qu'elle était occupée à revoir ses notes sur le cours de cartomancie des cinquième années, et n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps elle avait dormi. Assez longtemps pour que le contenu de son verre d'eau, renversé sur le coin de la table, ait pu sécher. Secouant la tête pour se réveiller totalement, elle s'efforça d'ignorer la sensation désagréable dans le creux de son estomac, et de se rappeler de son rêve. Sa tentative ne ramena aucune image à sa mémoire. Par contre, elle lui provoqua un haut le coeur.

Il y avait des serpents. Ca, elle s'en souvenait. Mais le reste...

Elle n'avait jamais été plus consciente que ces derniers temps d'avoir le Don. Depuis sa vision sur Mélusine, ses intuitions s'étaient faites plus précises, et il lui arrivait fréquemment d'avoir des rêves qui lui semblaient être des visions.

Malheureusement, comme la plupart des gens, elle avait tendance à tout oublier de ses rêves.

* * *

- "Mais au moins il essaie, maintenant!", s'écria Parvati.

Tous les regards du groupe affalé sur les divers fauteuils, coussins et tapis meublant la maison des jumeaux se tournèrent vers le "Il", aussi connu sous le nom de Remus Lupin, qui était plongé dans une discussion avec Hermione, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Enfin, presque tous les regards. Ron était trop occupé à tenter de disperser la fumée qui lui sortait par les oreilles. Les jumeaux avaient jugé bon de piéger sa bièraubeurre.

Harry observa Remus avec attention.

Fred observa Remus avec attention.

George observa Remus avec un peu moins d'attention, tout occupé qu'il était à profiter de la distraction d'Harry pour verser du Peaucolorant dans son verre.

Ginny observa Remus avec lassitude.

Et Luna observa Remus avec quelques instants de retard sur les autres.

Tous secouèrent la tête.

- "Non, il n'essaie pas", affirma George.

- "Pas du tout, même", l'appuya Fred.

- "Tu te fais des idées", dit Harry.

Ginny se contenta de rouler des yeux.

- "Pourtant, ils ne me semblaient pas si proches, la dernière fois qu'on les a vus...", protesta Patil.

- "Remus, peut-être. Mais si là, il essaie de la séduire, elle essaie de faire poliment semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Après toutes les allusions que tu lui as faites, elle ne pourrait pas ne pas s'en rendre compte, s'il essayait. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle n'est pas intéressée", expliqua George en regardant Harry virer au bleu vif.

- "Quelqu'un veut encore du gâteau?", proposa Fred en agitant une assiette où trônait une large part de gâteau au chocolat sous le nez de ses invités. C'était la fête d'anniversaire des jumeaux, et ces derniers en profitaient pour présenter leurs derniers produits, sans forcément se préoccuper du consentement des consommateurs.

Tous regardèrent l'assiette avec suspicion. Luna tendit la main pour la prendre, remerciant Fred, et commença à manger, ne semblant pas se préoccuper des plumes colorées qui lui poussaient sur le front.

- "Je persiste à dire...", commença Patil.

Harry croisa le regard de Ginny, qui roula à nouveau des yeux. Il grimaça.

Pendant plus de six mois, avant la défaite de Voldemort, il avait vécu au square Grimmaurd avec Ginny. Elle avait été attaquée à plusieurs reprises à Poudlard, par d'autres élèves portant des masques, et ses parents avaient jugé préférable de la retirer temporairement de l'école, pour sa sécurité. Elle passait la semaine au quartier général, et les week-ends chez un mystérieux professeur particulier choisi par Dumbledore, qui s'était révélé, à la fin de l'année, être Percy.

Ces six mois de cohabitation avec la jeune fille avaient permis à Potter d'approfondir sa connaissance jusque là superficielle de son caractère. Par exemple, elle avait beaucoup de patience, mais il valait mieux éviter d'en abuser.

Parvati ignorait manifestement ce détail.

- "Il ne se passera rien entre eux", trancha froidement Ginny. "Et s'il ne se passera rien, c'est parce que le professeur Lupin aura toujours trop de scrupules pour tenter sa chance. Ou la saisir, si on la lui servait sur un plateau."

Patil ouvrit la bouche pour contester, mais la rousse la coupa d'un geste de la main.

- "Ensuite... Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu tiens à se point à pousser Hermione dans les bras d'un homme assez âgé pour être son père. Et je suis sûre qu'elle peut très bien gérer sa vie amoureuse sans intervention extérieure. Surtout pas la tienne."

Les éléments masculins du groupe reculèrent aussi loin que le fond de leurs fauteuils le leur permettait.

- "Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais une référence sur le plan relationnel!"

Les garçons ET les fauteuils reculèrent pour éviter de se retrouver utilisés comme gourdins, au cas où les deux jeunes femmes auraient l'idée de se taper dessus avec les premiers objets à passer à leur portée. Le regard de Ginny était si froid qu'il aurait pu congeler un volcan. Sur un autre continent. Elle ne répondit pas.

Parvati sembla considérer son silence comme une incapacité à trouver un argument valable.

- "Combien de fois tu as rompu avec Olivier ce dernier mois, rappelle- moi?"

- "Six. Ron, bouche-toi les oreilles?" - Ron jugea plus prudent de s'exécuter. - "Les jumeaux aussi?" - Fred et George secouèrent la tête. - "Comme vous voudrez. Six fois. Et autant de réconciliations très passionnées."

Ron rougit intensément, indigné.

- "Je ne voulais pas savoir", marmonna-t-il.

Sa soeur l'ignora.

- "Tout le monde ne vit pas forcément selon le modèle "amour parfait et petites fleurs bleues", Parvati. Et je ne voix pas en quoi ma vie te concerne. Ni celle d'Hermione, en fait."

Les jumeaux commencèrent à parier sur celle des deux qui perdrait son sang-froid la première. Luna, imperturbable, terminait sa part de gâteau.

- "Je..."

Ginny haussa les sourcils à l'intention des jumeaux, et agita la main pour interrompre Parvati.

- "Je prends les paris!", s'écria-t-elle. "Si Hermione doit un jour avoir une relation avec un homme de cet âge, alors ça sera Rogue."

Tout le monde, hormis Luna, s'étrangla. Ron alla même jusqu'à se mettre à suffoquer sur sa bièreaubeurre. Seuls Fred et George eurent simplement l'air déçus, se rendant compte que leur soeur venait de désamorcer la situation.

Harry tapa dans le dos de Ron, qui finit par réussir à cesser de tousser.

- "Rogue?", répéta-t-il, une expression d'horreur et de dégoût au visage. "_Rogue_?"

Ginny opina.

- "_Le_ Rogue?"

Elle acquiesça à nouveau.

- "Oui, _le_ Rogue. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si surprenant."

La suite ne fut qu'un brouhaha de protestations lancées par tout le monde à la fois. Seuls Harry, Luna et Ginny restèrent muets. La rousse attendit patiemment que le silence revienne.

- "Réfléchissez-y, c'est tout à fait possible."

- "Mais il est affreux!", s'écria Parvati.

- "Hermione ne s'arrêterait pas à ce détail. Tu te souviens de Viktor Krum?"

Parvati ferma la bouche avec un "pop" audible.

- "C'est un enfoiré cruel, désagréable et sarcastique?", suggéra serviablement George qui avait parié un Galion que Parvati étranglerait quelqu'un dans les dix minutes et tenait à voir la situation s'envenimer.

- "Un _brillant_ enfoiré cruel, désagréable et sarcastique. Très brillant, même, on ne peut pas le nier... Et l'intelligence plaît à Hermione."

- "On ne sait pas de quel côté il est!", lança Ron.

Ginny roula des yeux.

- "Tu vas cesser de douter de la loyauté de tout le monde? Il a sauvé la vue d'Harry par accident, peut-être?"

- "Il a changé de camp à la dernière minute en voyant que Voldemort allait perdre."

- "Chaque année pendant sept ans? Et de toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de ça, Dumbledore était déjà de son côté."

- "Ca ne..."

- "Chocogrenouille?", proposa Fred en enfonçant une de ces confiseries dans la bouche ouverte de son cadet.

- "Mhf!"

Ginny sourit.

- "Merci, Fred. Bon. Réfléchissez-bien. Il est brillant. Antipathique et cruel peut-être, mais brillant."

- "Un peu comme Heathcliff dans les hauts de Hurlevent", compléta Parvati qui se prenait au jeu.

Il y eut un silence.

- "Les hauts de Hurlevent?", questionna Ron.

- "Un livre moldu très romantique", expliqua Luna, qui avait eu l'occasion de découvrir la littérature moldue en s'installant avec Harry. Elle fit ensuite un bref résumé de l'histoire.

Il y eut un autre silence. Plus long.

- "Je ne pensais pas que je verrais un jour _Rogue_ comparé avec un héros de roman sentimental", finit par annoncer un des jumeaux.

- "Moi, je l'aurais plutôt imaginé dans des livres pour enfants. Des livres d'horreur. Il est très doué pour terroriser les petits."

Tous approuvèrent.

- "Pour en revenir aux faits, si on décidait des termes du pari?", reprit Ginny avec un regard appuyé vers Patil.

Cette dernière hocha la tête.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu proposes?"

- "Disons... Dix galleons de mise? Je parie sur Rogue, toi sur Remus... Et si elle ne choisit aucun des deux, le pari est juste annulé."

- D'accord", répondit Parvati avec un hochement de tête.

Ron grimaça.

- "Ginny, tu viens de jeter dix galleons par la fenêtre."

Sa soeur haussa les épaules, comme si la somme était insignifiante pour elle - avec son salaire de star du quidditch, c'était d'ailleurs le cas.

- "Rogue. Franchement, Hermione a meilleur goût que _ça_", affirma-t-il. "Ca n'arrivera jamais."

Harry, de son côté, était perplexe. Il n'était peut-être pas convaincu, mais, contrairement à son meilleur ami, il suivait très bien le fil des pensées de Ginny.

- "Et comment est-ce que tu peux savoir que ce n'est pas _déjà_ arrivé?", questionna cette dernière en haussant un sourcil. "Après tout, ils sont seuls ensemble la plupart du temps depuis le début de l'année, et ils n'ont pas l'air de trop s'en plaindre."

Ron, horrifié, pâlit.

- "N... Non, Hermione n'aurait pas fait ça, puis elle nous l'aurait dit!"

Sa soeur se contenta de le fixer sans répondre. L'apprenti auror blêmit, réalisant que son amie aurait très bien pu passer une potentielle relation avec Rogue sous silence, puis se retourna brusquement, prêt à appeler Granger pour un interrogatoire en règle. L'instant d'après, ses frères l'enfonçaient dans son fauteuil, et le bâillonnaient de quelques chocogrenouilles.

- "Pas de scandale, Ron, pas de scandale. Ginny plaisantait. N'est-ce pas, Ginny?"

La jeune femme hocha la tête pour confirmer les paroles de George.

Harry remonta machinalement ses lunettes d'une main bleu azur, et se pencha vers Luna.

- "Tu crois qu'Hermione et Remus peuvent nous entendre, de là où ils sont?", murmura-t-il.

- "J'espère sincèrement que non", répondit distraitement sa compagne.


	9. L'opportuniste partie a

**Philtra Temporis  
4. L'opportuniste (1/3)**

- "Le jus de belladone, maintenant? Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq gouttes, voilà, parfait... Plus qu'à laisser bouillir une demi-heure."

Miss Granger s'écarta de son chaudron en quelques pas prudents, n'en perdant pas le contenu des yeux, et sourit lorsque la potion prit une teinte bordeaux du plus bel effet. C'était le résultat décrit dans les instructions de préparation de l'Imaginis, et Severus dut lui-même retenir un sourire satisfait. La formule était complète, les proportions des ingrédients quasiment redécouvertes, et ils pourraient sans doute passer aux tests dans les jours qui suivraient, si aucun problème ne survenait dans les derniers stades de la préparation du philtre. Ils auraient peut-être même terminé les tests avant juin.

Une fois certaine que la potion était stable, l'apprentie se permit de soupirer et de s'étirer un peu. Elle jeta un bref regard à l'horloge, qui indiquait quinze heure vingt, puis reporta son attention sur le chaudron fumant.

Son estomac laissa échapper un long gargouillis. Occupés par leur projet, ni Severus ni elle n'avaient songé à sortir prendre leur repas à midi, et si l'enseignant avait généralement si peu d'appétit que l'idée de plus d'un repas par jour lui donnait la nausée, ce n'était manifestement pas le cas de son élève. Et, la connaissant, elle ne se déciderait jamais à prendre une pause d'elle-même. Surtout à ce stade du projet.

- "Miss Granger, pour l'amour du ciel, épargnez-moi les manifestations de votre système digestif et allez déjeuner!"

Elle rougit, et se leva en acquiesçant vivement.

- "Oui, professeur, veuillez m'excuser..."

Severus renifla avec exaspération, ce qui suffit à faire comprendre à la jeune femme que ses plaintes à propos des bruits stomacaux s'étendaient aussi aux balbutiements incohérents.

Elle saisit son sac et se précipita vers la porte.

- "A plus tard, professeur", souffla-t-elle encore, avant de finalement sortir, laissant son maître profiter d'un calme bien mérité.

L'enseignant se pencha sur le chaudron, et soupira en songeant aux problèmes que cette réussite allait causer. Albus allait l'écorcher vif, si pas pire. Il avait beau être un Gryffondor, et peu porté sur la torture à la base, un siècle et demi de vie devait compenser largement un manque naturel de créativité.

A côté d'Albus, la réaction du ministère serait sans doute une promenade de santé.

Mais savoir ça ne diminuait en aucun cas la satisfaction profonde d'avoir enfin mené son travail sur l'Imaginis à bi...

Le château - ou du moins les donjons - tremblèrent sur leurs fondations avec un bruit sourd de métal et de bois s'écrasant au sol, son accompagné peu élégamment par un hurlement strident, vraisemblablement commis par Hermione Granger.

Severus avait toujours été persuadé que personne ne pouvait plus monter dans les aigus qu'elle.

Après un dernier bref regard vers le chaudron fumant d'Imaginis, il soupira, et sortit s'informer de ce qui était arrivé à son apprentie. Après tout, le choc avait semblé violent, il était sans doute arrivé quelque chose de réellement dangereux.

Avec un peu de chance, la jeune femme n'aurait pas survécu.

* * *

Clark Baddock allait payer pour ça. Et Malcom Baddock aussi. Pousser Peeves à détacher un lustre pendant qu'ils distrayaient Rusard à l'autre bout du château. Un lustre de chêne massif. Soutenu par une chaîne de métal aux maillons gros comme le poing.

Hermione avait eu de la chance. N'importe qui passant par là aurait pu être tué.

Et Peeves! Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais été exorcisé? Ce n'était pas comme si les moyens manquaient!

- "Miss Granger? Pourriez-vous nous faire une faveur et garder vos pensées pour vous? Il a déjà été décidé que les frères Baddock seraient renvoyés chez eux dès la fin de la discussion de leurs parents avec le directeur, et le Baron Sanglant ne manquera sans doute pas d'inventivité pour punir Peeves."

La jeune femme ferma brusquement la bouche en réalisant qu'elle marmonnait ses réflexions, et tourna la tête vers madame Pomfresh, qui arrivait en une diversion très opportune.

L'infirmière revenait avec un air affairé, et surtout une pleine bouteille de Poussos qui ne laissait rien présager de bon sur l'état de la clavicule d'Hermione. Cette dernière retint une grimace. Après tout, qu'était une clavicule cassée lorsqu'on venait d'échapper à la mort?

- "Je vais éliminer les fragments d'os", expliqua Pomfresh. "Et il faudra faire repousser votre clavicule- impossible de la recomposer, malheureusement... Et ensuite je m'occuperai des lésions musculaires."

Hermione acquiesça, puis se souvint de l'Imaginis qui bouillonnait sur le feu.

- "Quand est-ce que je pourrai sortir?"

- "Repos total jusqu'à demain. J'ai dit demain", répéta l'infirmière lorsque sa patiente ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

Hermione se tourna aussitôt vers son maître, s'efforçant d'exprimer en un seul regard "faites-moi sortir d'ici, occupez-vous de la potion, surtout prenez des notes, je m'en veux de manquer ça" et autres supplications.

Rogue se contenta de lui adresser un soupir exaspéré, et de se tourner vers la porte.

- "Je vous attends demain à la première heure, Miss Granger", se contenta-t-il de dire avant de sortir à grands pas.

Son apprentie se laissa aller dans son lit, découragée, et but sans protestation les quelques gouttes de Poussos que Poppy Pomfresh lui prépara.

Ensuite, elle s'allongea et attendit patiemment que la potion fasse effet, puis s'endormit sans jamais remarquer le maillon brisé de la chaîne qu'elle portait au cou.

* * *

- "Je jure... J'ai fait touskejpouvais. J'y ai dis, au professeur Dumbledore."

Sybille soupira, et réorganisa ses notes sur les Lusignan. Pour la sixième fois consécutive.

Plusieurs mois de travail, et elle n'avait réussi à trouver aucune autre information sur les descendants potentiels de Mélusine. Elle supposait maintenant qu'ils s'étaient mêlés aux mondes sorciers et moldus, sous d'autres noms, vraisemblablement nés de filles, d'enfants illégitimes, ou d'unions non recensées.

- "Je peux peut-être encore demander à Maham... Massime... Si elle n'a pas d'élèves bizarres à Beauxbâtons. Mais je commencerais par où? "Pardon madame, vouzauriez pas de filles qui se retrouvent avec une queue de serpent le samedi?""

Elle se resservit un verre de sherry.

Florence... Valence... Firchose... Le centaure avec un nom de ville d'Italie donnait cours cette semaine, et elle n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter de rester sobre devant ses étudiants. Elle s'était réveillée avec un mal de tête épouvantable, un cauchemar à propos d'un serpent de métal vivant se liquéfiant sur son visage et l'étouffant encore très vif dans son esprit, et aurait peut-être dû passer à l'infirmerie chercher un flacon de Calmigraine plutôt que de chercher oubli et anesthésie dans l'alcool.

Même dans son état d'ébriété avancée, elle pouvait se rendre compte que son problème d'alcoolisme prenait des proportions dangereuses.

Mais après tout, il fallait bien mourir de quelque chose.

- "Ou alors... Ou alors lezenfants là, Urian, Geoffroy, 'Toine et les zauts... Sont pitete immortels. Ou juste un encore vivant et ça serait le 'dernier prince'."

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas. Ce ne fut pas une grande surprise pour Sybille, qui continua à lui agiter ses notes sous le nez. Elle n'avait pas attendu de réaction.

Les hiboux, postaux ou pas, étaient rarement doués de parole.

- "S'comme le bâton, la coupe, étsétra. Des arcanes de tarot, pourrait être n'importe qui et n'importe quoi. Et Dumbledore sait que je ne cesserai pas de chercher, même s'il dit que c'est pas grave si je ne trouve rien. Il a un machin... Un truc pour que les gens se sentent redevables..."

Elle avait espéré que son Don l'aiderait. Quelques visions, quelques rêves. Mais elle ne pouvait pas provoquer les premières, et les seconds ne semblaient jamais concerner que des serpents, du mercure - ou de l'argent liquide, et des silhouettes féminines et félines se fondant dans les ténèbres. Des cauchemars sans queue ni tête.

- "Jsé pas. Jsé pas du tout. Pour cette prophétie, on verra bien quand ce sera passé."

* * *

L'académie des aurors était le genre de bâtiment vétuste et dangereux dans lequel les gens sains d'esprit ne mettaient les pieds que sous la contrainte d'un arrêté ministériel, ou bien d'un besoin de diplôme. Dans le premier cas, les visiteurs s'efforçaient d'en sortir avec le même nombre de membres et dans des délais aussi courts que possible, pestant ensuite contre le sadisme manifeste des cinglés qui dirigeaient les lieux. Dans le cas des étudiants, ils finissaient par s'habituer à l'ambiance... Particulière... De l'école, et par considérer que la gestion de l'endroit n'était pas si tordue, voire normale. La rumeur voulait que s'ils parvenaient à poser ce genre de regard blasé sur les pratiques locales, c'était simplement parce que leur santé mentale avait fini par prendre des vacances dans un endroit plus calme, les laissant aussi fous que leurs enseignants.

Alastor Maugrey, après la chute de Voldemort, avait été rappelé parmi le corps enseignant, afin de rehausser un peu le niveau d'études et d'entraînement des nouvelles recrues.

D'autres anciens aurors, duellistes ou combattants des forces du mal avaient également été embauchés. A côté d'eux, Fol-Oeil passait pour un gentil vieillard un peu méfiant sur les bords. Et encore, pas trop.

Harry déroula rapidement le rouleau de parchemin qu'il avait reçu à la fin du cours d'Exercices de Terrain, et s'engagea tout en lisant dans un escalier circulaire qui aurait fait passer la montée de cinq étages des escaliers mobiles de Poudlard - les yeux bandés et en sautillant sur une jambe - pour une promenade de santé.

Le parchemin contenait les consignes de leur prochain examen, une épreuve de survie dans un lieu dangereux au choix. Les participants étaient tenus de n'emporter ni vivres, ni armes, et devaient parvenir à se débrouiller pendant deux semaines en n'ayant que leur baguette magique avec eux.

L'apprenti auror bondit par dessus une marche se dérobant notoirement sous les pas, offrant aux distraits une chute gratuite d'un étage, et se pencha pour éviter la boule de feu qu'un mur lui jeta lorsqu'il posa le pied sur la marche suivante. Il fit deux pas sans autre perturbation, puis grimpa sur la rampe au moment où le reste de l'escalier se transformait en un toboggan menant droit à un palier reconverti en hachoir industriel.

La philosophie des enseignants du moment était grandement basée sur le développement rapide des réflexes et les coups de pouce violents à la sélection naturelle.

Harry n'avait pas trop de problèmes avec cette approche de l'éducation. Même si l'immeuble avait été ensorcelé des caves au toit pour reproduire le comportement général d'un assassin en série sous amphétamines, sur le plan de la volonté de nuire et des envies de meurtre appliquées à _lui_ en particulier, l'ensemble du corps enseignant de l'académie avait des leçons à prendre chez Severus Rogue.

Il glissa sur la rampe jusqu'aux marches suivant le palier, esquiva une morsure d'une bestiole visqueuse comptant autant de pattes que de crocs, fit quelques pas, puis se tourna vers Ron, qui le suivait de près. Il eu juste le temps de voir son ami sauter de la rampe et atterrir sur la créature dans un SPLAT du plus bel effet.

- "Eeeeew", gémit le roux.

Il pataugea quelques instants dans la gélatine verte qu'était devenu le monstre, et la regarda disparaître en fumée. Toutes les créatures peuplant l'école étaient artificielles. Enfin... Presque toutes.

- "Déjà une idée d'où aller?", demanda Harry en agitant son parchemin.

- "Bah, je suppose que je peux voir avec Charlie, pour passer deux semaines en forêt là bas. Et toi?"

- "La forêt interdite, je pense. Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore sera contre."

Ron, qui inspectait la semelle de ses chaussures à la recherche de toute trace de gelée verte, acquiesça machinalement.

- "... HEY! Mais l'épreuve est en pleine saison de Quidditch!", s'écria-t-il brusquement.

Harry grimaça à cette réalisation, puis se permit un fou rire en réalisant qu'ils étaient sérieusement en train de se préoccuper de quidditch plutôt que de la perspective de passer deux semaines dans des conditions de vie tenant de la tentative de suicide permanente.

Il osait à peine imaginer ce qu'Hermione en aurait dit. Il comptait bien ignorer définitivement son avis sur le sujet, d'ailleurs, et prit note de ne pas laisser échapper la moindre remarque sur le moment de l'examen devant elle.

Il lui demanderait plutôt si Rogue ne la malmenait pas trop. On n'était jamais trop sûr.

* * *

- "Non, non, pas vraiment de problème avec ça, Harket s'est chargé des phases de test à ma place - avec le salaire de misère que le ministère lui paie, quelques bénéfices supplémentaires étaient bienvenus - donc tout ce qu'il me reste à faire c'est de recopier mes notes et de remettre mon projet, non, je suis là pour autre chose."

Blaise haussa un sourcil à l'intention de son interlocuteur, et claqua des doigts vers un des innombrables et interchangeables elfes de maison, parvenant à formuler dans ces quelques secondes de silence un "Je t'en prie, continue?" amical et un "Une autre bouteille de vin" impératif.

Draco donna un coup de baguette nonchalant vers le sac avec lequel il était arrivé, et en fit sortir un paquet de la taille d'un livre, qu'il déposa sur ses genoux et déballa.

Le contenu était un vieux carnet de cuir sale, déchiré, et manifestement des plus anciens. Malfoy le plaça sur la table, et le fit glisser vers son ami.

- "J'apprécierais que tu m'estimes ceci."

Blaise ramassa l'objet, et le feuilleta, s'efforçant de ne pas laisser de pages se détacher.

Le procédé devenait une habitude, Draco ayant commencé à réévaluer toutes les possessions des Malfoy, afin d'actualiser des inventaires datant de plusieurs dizaines d'années. Il avait commencé par la bibliothèque.

L'ouvrage était ancien, apparemment d'origine, mais son état déplorable en diminuait grandement la valeur. Le marchand examina quelques instants les enluminures fanées, le papier gondolé et la reliure vierge de toute inscription.

- "Pas d'auteur reconnu, fort endommagé - tombe en pièces serait un terme plus exact... Disons que tu m'as déjà apporté de meilleures pièces. Tu comptes le vendre?"

Le blond secoua la tête avec un léger rire.

- "Oublie un peu tes études calligraphiques et jette un oeil au contenu. Je serais curieux de savoir si ne serait-ce que la moitié des formules qu'on trouve là dedans ont l'effet promis."

Blaise baissa le nez, et revint à la première page, autrefois cinquième, mais promue à son nouveau poste par la disparition des précédentes.

- "Page douze", indiqua Draco. "Puis dix-neuf."

Le commerçant suivit la première indication.

- "Une potion pour provoquer des visions du futur? Je pense... Oui, je pense avoir vu ça ailleurs... Et il y avait un problème avec..." - Il parcourut la liste des ingrédients des yeux. Elle était incomplète, mais il y trouva tout de même le composant qu'il cherchait. - "La poudre de serres de chimère. Conséquences secondaires désastreuses. Si j'ai bonne mémoire, le produit modifiait progressivement les réactions cérébrales par une dégradation du corte..." - Il croisa le regard agacé de Malfoy. - "Causait la folie. Pas d'antidote à ce jour, ce qui n'est pas si important étant donné que les chimères sont une race éteinte."

Draco roula des yeux.

- "Très bien. L'autre."

Blaise parcourut la page dix-neuf du regard.

- "... Sincèrement, Draco...", se contenta-t-il de dire d'un ton dubitatif.

Le blond eut un soupir exaspéré.

- "Très bien. Vingt-huit."

Zabini prit le temps d'appeler son elfe, qui revint enfin avec la bouteille de vin demandée, avant de tourner lentement les pages.

- "Imaginis philtrum", lut-il d'un ton neutre.

Draco l'observa attentivement.

Blaise venait d'une famille d'empoisonneurs réputée, et était lui-même un expert dans le domaine des potions. Ses connaissances sur le sujet étaient quasiment encyclopédiques, étant donné qu'il avait accès aux travaux de générations d'assassins méthodiques par nature, et méticuleux par appât du gain - gain généralement important dans leur profession.

Draco venait d'une famille de milliardaires spécialisés dans la manipulation, l'art de tirer les ficelles de toutes les situations, ainsi que la comptabilité. Ces qualités étaient devenues innées chez leurs descendants, et Draco savait instinctivement quand il avait déniché un filon.

Blaise savait instinctivement quand il avait déniché un chef-d'oeuvre.

Son visage ne changea pas d'expression, et ses gestes restèrent d'une nonchalance parfaite.

- "Cette potion permettrait soi-disant de donner à qui la consommerait les pouvoirs attribués à un objet plongé dans le philtre pendant sa préparation... Idée intéressante... Quoi que vraisemblablement irréalisable."

Il saisit son verre et le porta à ses lèvres, ce que Malfoy traduisit par "bouche sèche, mal à l'aise".

- "Blaise, Blaise, Blaise...", le rappela-t-il à l'ordre d'une voix traînante.

Son vis-à-vis referma brusquement le carnet.

- "Ca ne peut pas être _cette_ formule, Draco."

Les traits de l'empoisonneur étaient à présent marqués d'un intérêt vivace, mais teinté d'incrédulité; et ses mains retenaient l'ouvrage presque avec révérence.

- "Pourquoi pas? C'est vraiment un grimoire très ancien... Il pourrait tout à fait remonter à l'époque de Rowena Serdaigle."

- "Ou pas. Si une telle potion avait _réellement_ fonctionné, elle serait connue aujourd'hui. Son potentiel est bien trop grand pour tomber dans l'oubli."

- "Et bien trop grand pour être mis entre toutes les mains." - A son ton, il était simple de deviner que les mains qu'il jugeait les plus dignes de posséder la potion étaient les siennes. - "Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, on ne perd rien à faire quelques recherches sur le sujet."

Zabini revint à la page vingt-huit.

- "Il manque plus de la moitié de la page. Ne demande pas de miracles."

- "C'est justement pour ça que je te contactais... Peut-être que quelque part, dans les légendaires archives des Zabinis..."

- "Tout à fait légendaires archives."

- "Peut-être que tu serais capable de trouver des informations supplémentaires."

Le commerçant secoua la tête.

- "Ne me demande pas de miracles, Draco", répéta-t-il. Son ton s'était fait imperceptiblement hésitant.

- "Imagine le potentiel, Blaise..."

Ce dernier secoua la tête, puis la hocha.

- "Je verrai ce que je peux trouver. Je ne te garantis rien."

- "Je savais que nous nous entendrions", affirma Malfoy tandis qu'un sourire glacial se dessinait sur ses lèvres. "Nous nous arrangerons la prochaine fois pour tes honoraires, bien sûr."

- "Bien sûr", marmonna son interlocuteur comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance pour lui, ce qui était probablement le cas.

- "Sur ce... Les affaires m'appellent, remets mon bonjour à Pansy si tu arrives à la contacter", acheva Malfoy en rappelant le carnet d'un rapide coup de baguette.

- "Je n'y manquerai pas."


	10. L'opportuniste partie b

**Philtra Temporis  
4. L'opportuniste (2/3)**

Elle avait survécu.

Severus était désappointé, mais avait dû se résigner à la présence définitive de son apprentie. A vrai dire, il devait avouer que ce n'était pas tant la compagnie de Granger qui était désagréable. Elle était même appréciable, en y réfléchissant. En tout cas, en comparaison avec les problèmes qui se profilaient dans un avenir plus ou moins proche, elle n'était plus si difficile à vivre.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était réellement supportable.

- "Ce ne sont que des rats, Miss Granger. Vous préféreriez tester la potion sur vous même?"

La jeune femme s'écarta de la cage des rongeurs que Severus s'était procurés pour la fin des expériences, et secoua la tête.

- "Non, bien sûr que non. A vrai dire, je me demandais plutôt si l'effet de certains ingrédients ne risquait pas d'être compromis par ce choix de cobaye. Le sang de loup-garou, par exemple, qui ne se combine normalement qu'avec du sang humain. Les expériences d'Este..."

- "Je suis au courant des expériences d'Estelle Beauxbâtons. Et oui, l'effet du sang de lycantrophe se modifiera sur les rats. Mais... Mais", poursuivit-il en coupant son apprentie qui ouvrait la bouche avant qu'elle n'ait pu émettre un son, "ces tests permettront de déterminer à quelle dose d'Imaginis une espèce de ce poids et cette taille peut survivre. Une fois certains que la dose prévue pour un humain ne sera pas mortelle, nous pourrons envisager de la tester sur un humain. A moins que vous ne préféreriez contracter le Sang de Venin?"

Granger secoua la tête à la référence. Le Sang de Venin - ou maladie des empoisonneurs - était un mal très répandu quelques siècles plus tôt chez les créateurs de potions et leurs cobayes, un empoisonnement progressif fatal dû à la fois à l'exposition permanente à des substances toxiques et à leur ingestion régulière. Le nom de "Maladie des empoisonneurs" ne lui convenait pas vraiment, puisque ces derniers, contrairement à la plupart des scientifiques de l'époque, avaient la présence d'esprit de ne pas tester leurs potions en développement sur eux-mêmes. L'affection avait disparu avec les progrès magiques, divers charmes visant à protéger des vapeurs nocives ayant été inventés, des alternatives trouvées aux ingrédients les plus dangereux, et ainsi de suite... Les méthodes d'expérimentation avaient également évolué, mais toutefois, il venait toujours un moment où les produits devaient être testés sur l'espèce à laquelle ils étaient destinés.

- "Bien sûr que non, professeur... Mais je tentais juste de faire une liste des modifications potentielles, pour mon dossier..."

Oh.

Vingt ans d'enseignement avaient poussé Severus à présumer que tous ses étudiants étaient parfaitement idiots, ce qui, dans le cas de Miss Granger, n'était qu'à moitié vrai. Ou peut-être seulement qu'à un quart.

Il espérait qu'elle tienne compte de ces longues années de conditionnement dans son opinion sur ses paroles précédentes.

- "Très bien", soupira-t-il. "Débutons, voulez-vous?"

Son apprentie plongea la main sans hésitation dans la cage de rongeurs, et en sortit un animal avec une douceur très relative. Severus n'en fut pas surpris: toute personne ayant fréquenté - même pour un bref laps de temps - Peter Pettigrew, développait immanquablement une aversion profonde pour les rats.

Il attendit que son apprentie prélève un peu de sang à leur cobaye, l'ajoute à l'Imaginis, et lui ouvre la gueule; puis y versa trois gouttes d'Imaginis, puis observa.

Au bout de quelques instants, il songea à refermer la fiole de potion qu'il tenait en main, et la posa sur la table.

Il retint un soupir. Au moins, l'agonie du rat avait été rapide.

* * *

C'était presque fini. Les rats survivaient. La composition était stable. Les résultats concluants. L'étape suivante était, naturellement, les tests sur cobayes humain. Cobaye humain au singulier, dans un premier temps.

Hermione essayait de ne pas se demander ce qu'elle ferait, si Severus Rogue venait à succomber à l'ingestion de l'Imaginis. Après tout, mal équilibrée, la mixture avait le potentiel pour tuer un éléphant.

- "Le composé sept, s'il vous plaît", murmura-t-elle d'un ton concentré, tout en tendant la main vers son maître.

Un flacon fut déposé dans sa main, sans qu'elle ait à relever la tête de ses préparatifs.

Si le professeur Rogue mourait, elle devrait sans doute empêcher Ron d'organiser une fête en l'honneur de leur "libération", complète avec champagne et feux de joie. Ceci, bien sûr, à la seule condition que l'Imaginis soit un poison fulgurant. Ils avaient décidé d'un délai d'une semaine après le test de la potion par Rogue, avant qu'elle ne tente elle-même d'en consommer. S'ils tombaient tous deux morts deux mois plus tard... Eh bien, elle aurait au moins la satisfaction d'avoir réussi ses examens avant sa mort.

Elle retira soigneusement la cuillère en argent de son chaudron, et tendit la main pour obtenir l'objet soigneusement choisi pour prêter son pouvoir au philtre.

- "Scrutoscope. S'il vous plaît."

L'instant d'après, elle sentait l'objet peser dans sa main, froid et métallique. Elle le laissa tomber dans l'Imaginis. Le liquide se mit à tourner sur lui-même, émit une vive lueur dorée, et un nuage de fumée écarlate s'en dégagea, tourbillonnant dans la pièce avant de se dissiper.

Hermione aurait pu parier que les pensées de son maître devaient avoir contenu le mot "gryffondor" au moins une ou deux fois sur ces quelques secondes.

La potion se stabilisa, prenant la couleur et la consistance de miel liquide, et elle entendit Rogue reprendre son souffle derrière elle. Ce qui lui rappela de respirer.

- "Bien. Ecartez-vous", souffla l'enseignant en avançant d'un pas, tenant en main la louche en or recommandée par la formule.

C'était l'heure de vérité.

Hermione recula docilement, et regarda avec appréhension l'ancien espion se servir une louche de potion et la porter à ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être sur le point d'avaler une mixture potentiellement mortelle. Ses traits étaient indifférents - la plus courante de ses trois expressions disponibles, les deux autres étant le sourire sarcastique et la folie furieuse - et il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de tension dans ses gestes.

Elle se souvint encore une fois qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, et déglutit. Evidemment, elle avait compté sur son absence totale de scrupules envers elle lorsqu'elle était venue lui proposer ce projet particulier, huit mois plus tôt. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il puisse avoir le même comportement envers sa propre personne.

Quelques minutes, quelques heures, et elle aurait peut-être sa mort sur la conscience.

La culpabilité la dévorait avec la délicatesse d'une mâchoire de glace refermée sur son estomac.

- "Professeur, non, je vais..."

- "Miss Granger. Vos scrupules sont des plus... Touchants", la coupa-t-il avec une pointe de mépris. "Mais dois-je vous rappeler que la première notion apprise par les maîtres, dans notre domaine, est de ne pas s'empoisonner eux-mêmes?"

Et il but.

Hermione ferma hermétiquement les yeux, mais n'entendit pas la successions de chocs d'un corps s'effondrant au sol. Elle se risqua à rouvrir une paupière. Rogue la fixait avec un air profondément agacé, de ceux qui laissaient entendre qu'aucune insulte ne méritait d'être dédiée à un comportement aussi ridicule que celui de son interlocutrice. Hermione n'en fut même pas affectée, trop soulagée de se rendre compte qu'au moins, il n'était pas tombé mort dans la seconde.

Quoique.

Elle ouvrit l'autre oeil.

Non. Pas de transparence, pieds touchant le sol, pas de corps par terre, ce n'était pas non plus un fantôme.

- "Miss Granger, pour l'amour du ciel!"

Instantanément, elle se redressa, rectifia la position de ses pieds, et releva la tête, dans une attitude rappelant - au choix - celle d'une élève parfaite voulant faire bonne impression, ou un salut militaire. Il ne manquait que la main portée à l'oreille.

- "Bien. Comme convenu, je vais vous poser quelques questions pour vérifier le transfert du pouvoir du scrutoscope." - Il soupira. - "Votre nom?"

- "Hermione Jane Granger."

- "Les noms de vos parents?"

- "Kimberley Darling Granger et Stephen Granger."

- "Pendant votre deuxième année de cours à Poudlard, pour quelle raison avez-vous dérobé des ingrédients dans mes réserves personnelles?"

- "Je n'ai jamais rien dérobé dans vos... !", voulut protester Granger.

- "Vous êtes une actrice effroyable. Aucun besoin d'un scrutoscope pour savoir que vous mentez en ce moment..."

Hermione voulu ouvrir la bouche pour se défendre, mais réalisa qu'elle aurait pour cela dû la fermer au préalable. Elle pinça les lèvres.

- "Même si je peux percevoir une légère sensation de vibration au coin des yeux, et une aura violacée autour de vous depuis votre pitoyable tentative de mensonge. Il semblerait que cet essai soit concluant."

La jeune femme se précipita sur ses notes, pour les compléter par la description des effets perçus par le spécim... Hem, par son maître. Ils avaient réussi. Ca fonctionnait!

- "Alors, pourquoi avoir volé dans mes réserves?", ajouta l'enseignant.

Elle se figea.

Ca fonctionnait. Jusqu'à la dissipation des effets de l'Imaginis, elle était en enfer.

* * *

Firenze fit quelques pas - est-ce que ça s'appelait bien des pas? - sur le sentier menant des serres aux lac, une des rares parties du parc où il s'aventurait encore. Il ne pouvait plus pénétrer dans la forêt interdite, et s'en tenait à vrai dire toujours à une distance respectable.

- "Comme vous le savez déjà, les centaures ne s'attardent pas sur le sort d'un seul individu dans leurs prédictions... Nous ne pouvons pas distinguer le sort d'une personne en particulier en lisant l'avenir. Ni reconnaître une personne d'après un destin que nous avons pu prévoir. Vous saviez que je ne pourrais pas vous aider à propos de cette prophétie, lorsque vous êtes venue me trouver."

Sybille fixa quelques instants les sabots du centaure, qui faisait du sur-place pour s'adapter au rythme de marche qu'elle avait adopté.

- "Je voulais également vous demander si vos étoiles vous avaient averti d'un évènement futur, général... Dangereux."

Le demi-humain leva les yeux au ciel, et soupira.

- "Une époque ténébreuse se profile en effet."

- "Et se profile quand?"

Firenze se tourna lentement vers la voyante, les traits savamment modelés en une expression d'inquiétude résignée.

- "Dans quelques semaines, tout au plus. Mars se..."

- "C'est bon, c'est bon, ce que Mars ou Pluton peuvent décider de faire n'a pas d'importance. Quelques semaines... Donc, il est trop tard pour résoudre l'énigme de la prophétie."

LA prophétie, pas SA prophétie, parce que se savoir reliée au côté ténébreux de la divination était assez déprimant sans se le rappeler elle-même à chaque conversation.

- "Non. Mais je pense simplement qu'une humaine comme vous est plus appropriée aux besoins de vos recherches. Vous seuls pouvez avoir des visions d'une telle précision. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi vos dons s'étaient développés ainsi..."

Sybille sourit amèrement.

- "Parce que les humains sont fondamentalement égoïstes. Notre univers s'étend tout au plus à quelques personnes proches. C'est différent pour vous", continua-t-elle en englobant toute la race des centaures dans ce pronom, comme Firenze l'avait fait pour les humains. "Vous avez... Comment dire, un instinct de troupeau..."

Elle avait réussi à infuser juste assez d'ignorance et d'insulte soi-disant involontaire dans sa phrase pour pousser quelqu'un comme Bane au meurtre, même si les centaures employaient également le terme troupeau pour décrire leurs groupes.

Mais Firenze était la diplomatie faite... Faite... La diplomatie même, et se contenta d'un regard appuyé.

- "Vous n'avez pas confiance en votre race."

- "C'est un mal répandu..."

- "Et vous laissez l'amertume vous ronger..."

C'était une constatation, de quelqu'un qui savait manifestement quels démons pouvaient hanter un esprit. Rancoeur, dégoût, frustration, pessimisme. Ce qui pouvait aussi être appelé le sens des réalités.

- "Ca aussi, c'est un mal répandu. Vous ne pouvez pas être humain, vieux, et heureux du monde qui vous entoure. Même Albus a besoin d'une pensine pour se débarrasser de son surplus de venin humain."

- "Ce que vous buvez ne vous aidera pas à changer de point de vue..."

Et l'instant de la leçon de morale était venu. Elle ne sourcilla même pas. L'espoir avait tendance à disparaître dans l'alcool. Heureusement, la honte aussi.

Firenze, comprenant qu'elle ne répondrait pas, reprit la parole.

- "Vous ne ferez pas plus d'efforts pour résoudre l'énigme, n'est-ce pas?"

- "Je vais patienter et voir ce qui se passe, ce sera bien plus simple", affirma la sorcière.

Le centaure afficha un air résigné.

- "Brûlez donc quelques herbes et observez vos précieuses constellations, si vous voulez des précisions", ajouta Trelawney.

- "Ca ne fonctionne pas si simplement, et vous le savez très bien."

- "Alors, je ne serai pas la seule à attendre ici", constata-t-elle en mettant une légère emphase sur son dernier mot.

Ici.

Firenze jeta un regard d'appartenance vers cette forêt où il ne pouvait retourner, puis ses yeux d'une couleur qu'on pouvait sans doute qualifier de bleu disparurent derrière un rideau de cheveux blonds.

Sybille pinça les lèvres. Elle avait frappé pour blesser et y était parvenue. Ce n'était même pas à moitié aussi satisfaisant qu'elle l'avait supposé.

* * *

Il y avait quelques inconvénients à vivre dans le Londres Moldu, en contrepartie de l'avantage indéniable de ne pas être réveillé par son fan-club tambourinant à la porte. Parmi ces inconvénients, Harry comptait par exemple les propriétaires ne tolérant pas les chouettes comme animaux de compagnie, les chauffe-eau défaillants et les feux de signalisation en panne aux carrefours fréquentés.

Ca, et l'impossibilité de lancer un quelconque charme de lévitation sur les sacs trop remplis après avoir fait les courses.

Le sorcier avançait à l'aveuglette sur un trottoir inégal, aveuglé par une masse de paquets en équilibre précaire, et essayait de deviner d'où le prochain pavé allait surgir en traître pour le faire trébucher.

Les instincts d'apprenti Auror ne couvraient pas la détection au radar de banals bouts de rocher, donc il se contentait de suivre Luna, qui flânait devant lui, un sac dans chaque main.

Considérant le fait qu'il ne distinguait d'elle que quelques cheveux blonds par dessus un carton débordant de victuailles, et qu'il n'avait encore rien semé en route, il pensait s'en sortir très bien.

Luna tourna à un coin de rue, et il la suivit à pas mesurés, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de la percuter la seconde suivante, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta brusquement puis fit un pas en arrière.

La pile de paquets savamment empilés s'étala sur le sol, et Harry chancela un instant, cherchant à retrouver son équilibre.

- "Lun...", commença-t-il. Puis sont regard fut attiré par un mouvement devant eux, et il posa des yeux ébahis sur quelqu'un que la rumeur prétendait en exil dans les profondeurs du Mexique, ou de n'importe quel pays lointain. "PARKINSON?"

Elle avait fait partie des mangemorts lors du dernier combat au ministère, et avait été démasquée au cours de la bataille, au grand dam de son père, qui, même originaire d'une grande famille de sang purs, était parmi les alliés du ministère depuis la nomination d'Arthur Weasley. Elle avait réussi à s'échapper pendant le combat, mais était activement recherchée depuis, et personne n'aurait pu penser qu'elle serait restée en Angleterre.

Son ancienne condisciple bondit en arrière, manifestement aussi surprise qu'eux, et pointa une baguette fendue et mal vernie - sans doute un produit de contrebande - vers lui.

- "Reste en arrière, Potter!"

Elle recula encore d'un pas, avec quelques regards fugitifs autour d'elle.

Harry tenta de faire glisser sa propre baguette hors de l'étui placé dans sa manche, mais Pansy le menaça plus fermement, m ême si, de toute évidence, elle était plutôt celle qui se sentait menacée. Elle reculait peu à peu, centimètre par centimètre.

- "Je vous déconseille de tenter quoi que ce soit", fit la fugitive avec une grimace de mépris qui fronça un peu plus son nez déjà retroussé.

Harry s'avança un peu, se plaçant devant sa compagne, bien décidé à lui servir de bouclier humain en cas de problème.

Et ce fut le moment que choisit Pansy pour faire volte-face et fuir à toutes jambes, devant son adversaire sidéré.

- "HEEEEYYYYYYY", s'écria Harry en se lançant à sa poursuite, légèrement dépité.

Parkinson avait déjà pris une bonne avance sur lui, et, semblant décider que vingt mètres n'étaient pas assez, bouscula une moldue passant par là, l'envoyant rouler sur le trottoir. Le risque d'incruster sa semelle dans un estomac innocent fit ralentir Harry, dont le cerveau reprit juste assez le contrôle sur l'adrénaline pour réaliser que, tiens, c'était peut-être un piège. Par exemple, pour l'écarter de sa compagne et l'enlever: ce n'était pas la première fois que les mangemorts essayaient. Il se retourna vers Luna, pour constater avec soulagement qu'elle venait vers lui.

Puis, il réalisa que Pansy, elle, n'était plus en vue. Il soupira, et aida la passante à se relever, cachant rapidement sa baguette dans sa manche. Une fois la femme hors de portée d'oreille, il retourna vers Luna, et l'aida à ramasser les paquets.

Il regarda a gauche. Il regarda à droite. Il regarda à gauche. Puis, certain que personne ne les observait, il murmura un sort qui envoya l'ensemble des sacs et boîtes directement à leur appartement.

- "Plus qu'à prévenir l'Ordre", soupira-t-il.

Luna acquiesça, se glissa dans une ruelle, et transplana, vite rejointe par Harry devant les grilles de Poudlard.

* * *

- "Comment ça, 'tu n'as plus de sang de harpie'?"

Blaise Zabini leva les yeux au ciel à l'exclamation dépitée de Draco.

Comme Malfoy l'avait supposé, il avait trouvé sans difficulté des écrits sur l'Imaginis dans les archives de sa famille. A vrai dire, il avait même mis la main sur un duplicata du carnet d'origine, identique à celui de son ami, quoi qu'en bien meilleur état. La lignée des Zabini était ancienne, bien plus ancienne que la plupart des familles sorcières, même s'il existait peu de traces de leur existence. Considérant les choix professionnels de la plupart de ses membres, c'était purement logique. On racontait que c'était l'un d'entre eux qui, sous les ordres d'Agrippine la Jeune, avait empoisonné l'empereur Claude, dans la Rome antique.

Rares étaient ses membres ayant trouvé leur place dans les livres d'histoire, à part sous des pseudonymes, leur quasi anonymat ayant permis à la famille de passer inaperçue au fil des siècles, entre les guerres magiques et conflits inter familiaux. Contrairement aux Malfoy, qui avaient toujours cultivé leur notoriété, les Zabini étaient restés dans l'ombre, et avaient en conséquence essuyé beaucoup moins de pertes tragiques et assassinats que la famille de Draco. Enfin, d'assassinats remarqués en tant que tels. Ils étaient, après tout, des empoisonneurs.

La plupart des gens pensaient que la lignée de Blaise, quoique pure, remontait tout au plus à une dizaine de générations, seuls les plus récents descendants ayant commis l'erreur de se laisser soupçonner. Le pire d'entre eux avait été le père de Blaise, Pascal, qui avait laissé des preuves matérielles flagrantes derrière lui avant sa mort. Bien entendu, lorsque la presse avait découvert que ce dernier avait assassiné Cornelius Fudge, les journalistes s'étaient rués sur les archives du monde sorcier pour publier le moindre fragment d'information disponible sur les aïeuls de Blaise. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé grand chose, à part quelques accusations d'empoisonnement vite transformés en "terrible lignée d'empoisonneurs". Ils n'imaginaient pas à quel point ils étaient proches de la vérité. En tout cas, ils avaient été incapable de remonter plus loin qu'au dix-neuvième siècle, et avant cela, c'était comme si les Zabini n'avaient jamais existé.

Draco était bien mieux informé: un simple coup d'oeil à l'arbre généalogique des Malfoy suffisait à prouver l'existence des ancètres de Blaise dès le huitième siècle. Leur nom se retrouvait régulièrement ensuite, tous les deux siècles, peut-être, lorsqu'une des filles Zabini avait épousé l'héritier des Malfoy. Il y avait des traces de l'une d'entre eux à l'époque de la création de l'Imaginis, du temps de Rowena Serdaigle, également. Janus de Malefoi, le seul survivant de la famille à l'époque, avait épousé en secondes noces une certaine Melinda de Lucina, fille d'un noble aux origines inconnues et dont la lignée s'était éteinte faute d'héritiers masculins, et d'une nommée Theresa Zabini.

Draco en avait déduit que si les archives des Empoisonneurs existaient à l'époque, il y avait quelqu'un pour les tenir à jour. Il avait eu raison.

Ils disposaient à présent de la formule de l'Imaginis dans sa quasi totalité - seul un ingrédient manquait à la liste - ainsi que de la description totale de son apparence à chaque stade de la préparation - le jeune Malfoy était d'ailleurs persuadé que le créateur de la potion avait passé trop de temps au dessus d'un chaudron: "Brume de sang recouvrant un flot de miel", franchement? - et qu'une très précise liste d'instructions.

Ils étaient prêts à passer aux tests. Il ne manquait que les ingrédients.

- "Draco", répondit le commerçant d'un ton parfaitement posé. "Comme pour toute espèce en voie de disparition, le sang de harpie est excessivement difficile à obtenir, et j'ai eu une énorme commande la semaine dernière. Nos essais devront attendre la prochaine livraison."

- "Et qui en a commandé une telle quantité? Il peut peut-être être convaincu de me vendre ses restes à prix fort."

- "Tu sais que je ne peux pas te révéler le nom de mes clients", dit nonchalamment Blaise en sirotant son verre de vin.

Il finirait par parler, bien entendu, mais Draco ne se sentait pas la patience d'attendre qu'il se décide.

- "ZABINI!"

- "Le professeur Rogue. Il a reçu sa commande avant-hier, je serais toi, je me dépêcherais."

Vingt minutes plus tard à peine, le jeune Malfoy descendait les escaliers menant aux donjons de Poudlard, et s'arrêtait devant la porte du laboratoire de l'enseignant. Même à travers dix bons centimètres de chêne massif, il pouvait entendre le babillage suraigu et incessant d'Hermione Granger. Pour peu, il aurait préféré attendre trois semaines pour une nouvelle livraison de sang, plutôt que d'entrer et supporter la sang de bourbe pour les cinq minutes que prendraient sa discussion avec Rogue.

Mais la perspective de voir ses propres recherches réellement tourner court avec l'utilisation de ce précieux sang de harpie par Granger le décida tout à fait. Il entra dans la pièce.

Le laboratoire baignait dans une fumée écarlate du plus bel effet, fumée que Rogue et son apprentie semblaient ignorer, occupés qu'ils étaient à transférer dans des flacons le contenu d'un chaudron de potion dorée.

Les Malfoy ne juraient pas, plusieurs siècles d'éducation parfaite ayant réduit l'utilisation de jurons au rang d'impossibilité génétique. Draco dut tout de même se mordre violemment la langue pour ne pas laisser échapper un mot.

"Brume de sang recouvrant un flot de miel", disait la formule de l'Imaginis.

Il regarda à nouveau la fumée. Il regarda à nouveau le chaudron.

Circé.

Ils avaient recréé l'Imaginis - du moins, tout poussait à le croire.

- "Monsieur Malfoy, que nous vaut votre visite?", demanda Rogue en se tournant vers lui.

Draco resta la mâchoire pendante une fraction de seconde, le temps que les réflexes conditionnés reprennent le dessus.

- "Bonjour, professeur", répondit-il. "Pourrais-je vous parler quelques instants?"

L'enseignant acquiesça, nettoya le chaudron de potion d'un rapide coup de baguette, puis rejoignit Draco à l'entrée de la pièce.

La fumée rouge se dissipa rapidement, privée de sa source.

- "J'aurais un service à vous demander", commença le blond, s'efforçant de rester nonchalant sous le regard scrutateur de Rogue. "Comme vous le savez, la fin de l'année approche, et la date de clôture pour la remise des travaux de recherche à l'université tombe le premier du mois prochain." - Son vis-à-vis se contenta d'un regard impatient en guise de réponse. - "J'ai quasiment terminé mes tests, malheureusement, je suis à cours de sang de harpie et il y a une pénurie nationale."

- "Je vois", déclara le maître en potions en tournant la tête vers une étagère où était posée une bouteille soigneusement étiquetée de l'ingrédient en question.

- "Blaise Zabini m'a appris que vous en aviez commandé une grande quantité, j'aimerais vous en racheter une partie - au prix fort, si nécessaire."

L'ancien espion sembla réfléchir un instant, puis acquiesça.

- "Allons en discuter dans mon bureau. Miss Granger! Je compte sur vous pour avoir nettoyé les chaudrons et le laboratoire d'ici mon retour!"

Et, à ces mots, il entraîna Draco dans le couloir, emportant aussi la bouteille de sang de harpie. Quant au jeune Malfoy, il planifiait déjà de revenir jeter un oeil aux multiples fioles de potion ambrée qui ornaient la table la plus proche d'Hermione Granger.


	11. L'opportuniste partie c

**Philtra Temporis  
4. L'opportuniste (3/3)**

L'Imaginis était une réussite.

Severus, installé dans le meilleur fauteuil de sa bibliothèque personnelle, avec le souffle régulier et un peu ronflant d'une Hermione Granger endormie comme seul fond sonore, s'appliquait à transférer tous ses souvenirs de la potion dans une pensine. Il la dissimulerait plus tard dans la salle secrète du fond des donjons: il aurait sans aucun doute besoin d'une copie des travaux effectués dès que les responsables de l'université auraient posé les yeux sur le projet de Granger.

Une fois le transfert de souvenirs effectués, il rangea la pensine dans une des armoires de la pièce, et poussa son fauteuil devant le feu avant de s'y rasseoir, préoccupé. Oh, pas par les répercutions désastreuses qu'aurait la remise du projet sur son apprentie, et pas non plus par les résultats de l'Imaginis, qui étaient parfaits: ils avaient continué à en tester les effets tout au long de la soirée, Granger subissant tant bien que mal les questions posées. Ils s'étaient repliés dans la bibliothèque au début de la nuit, et la jeune femme avait pris des notes sur l'action du philtre jusqu'à finalement s'endormir, vers trois heures du matin. Elle s'inquiétait particulièrement d'éventuels effets secondaires, mais Severus n'avait ressenti aucun malaise, pas même après qu'elle se soit assoupie. De plus, grâce au pouvoir de l'Imaginis, il parvenait toujours à deviner le moindre mensonge avec une parfaite acuité.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait eu la totale certitude que la visite de Draco Malfoy ne concernait pas son projet d'étude. Pas qu'il ne s'en soit pas douté directement en voyant le jeune sorcier arriver. Mais l'aura violette de plus en plus épaisse qui avait entouré Draco tandis qu'il expliquait sa présence et son besoin soudain d'une importante quantité de sang de harpie avaient été les preuves manquantes. Ca, et la lueur de réalisation et d'intérêt dans ses yeux lorsqu'il avait posé le regard sur le chaudron d'Imaginis. Severus calculait mentalement la probabilité que son ancien élève ait mis la main sur la copie de la formule en possession des Malfoy lors de ses fouilles de la bibliothèque paternelle.

Elle était plus qu'élevée, sans doute.

Cette petite vermine avait toujours eu trop de chance.

Il planifiait sans doute déjà quelque chose - Espionnage? Dénonciation au ministère? C'était impossible à deviner, mais il valait mieux, dans le doute, le prendre de vitesse... En empaquetant dossiers, potion et recherches de Granger et en les envoyant droit à l'université pour validation, par exemple.

Evidemment, cela impliquait de couper court aux tests et de pousser son apprentie à faire l'essai sur elle-même avant d'avoir acquis la certitude que le produit était sûr. Poussé par un squelettique reste de conscience, il se décida à au moins faire de son mieux pour quelques heures encore, et appela un des elfes de l'école.

* * *

Hermione fut réveillée, en partie, par le babil léger d'une voix fluette, murmurant à quelques mètres d'elle, mais surtout par la sensation horrible qu'on lui avait plongé un pic a glace entre deux vertèbres, accompagnée de frissons et tremblements dûs à son état proche de l'hypothermie. Elle laissa échapper un soupir, s'étira, ajouta "voile du palais en manifeste état de décomposition avancée" à la liste de ses maux du moment, et chercha à prendre une position moins douloureuse pour sa colonne vertébrale malmenée.

Ensuite, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Rogue était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, qu'il avait poussé au coin du feu, un verre en main et une couverture sur les genoux. A ses pieds, un jeune elfe terrorisé s'excusait à profusion tout en se tordant les mains devant le visage.

- "Je ne suis pas certain que tu sois tout a fait honnête, Lokky. Alors, que penses-tu de moi?", demanda doucement Rogue, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

La petite créature, prise entre son obligation de dire la vérité et celle d'être fidèle à son maître, se griffait nerveusement le dos des mains.

- "Lokky trouve le maître..."

- "PROFESSEUR ROGUE!"

Ce dernier se tourna vers elle, un sourcil haussé, mais un coin de lèvre relevé par un rictus d'amusement.

- "Miss Granger, enfin. Je me demandais si vous daigneriez revenir parmi nous avant le repas du soir. J'ai du vous trouver un remplaçant pour la fin des tests: l'effet de l'Imaginis termine de se dissiper."

Hermione jeta un regard désolé - et encore passablement vitreux - vers l'elfe, qui couinait des excuses presque inaudibles.

- "Tu peux disposer, Lokky", accorda négligemment Rogue, qui ignorait manifestement n'éviter une mort affreuse que grâce à l'état lamentable du dos de son apprentie.

Cette dernière lui dédia un regard assassin. Rogue l'ignora, et glissa ses notes vers elle.

- "Il n'y a eu aucun problème avec l'effet du philtre", commença-t-il, d'un ton assuré. "Je pense que les derniers effets devraient s'être dissipés d'ici quelques minutes. Tout a fonctionné comme prévu, donc."

Elle feuilleta les parchemins, un récapitulatif heure par heure des effets de la potion, et tests entrepris. Rien ne sortait de leurs prévisions.

- "Je pense que nous pouvons entamer la dernière partie du test, Miss Granger", continua Rogue.

Hermione sursauta. La suggestion avançait les plans d'une semaine, et n'était pas tout à fait dénuée de risques. Prendre la potion elle-même, sans être certaine que ses effets s'étaient totalement dissipés chez Rogue?

- "Je n'ai aucun doute quant à la qualité de la potion, mais autre chose m'inquiète", reprit Rogue. "J'ai la certitude que Draco Malfoy travaille sur le même projet."

Hermione se figea.

- "Mais..."

- "Mais quoi, Miss Granger? Rappelez-moi où vous vous êtes procurée les deux carnets sur l'Imaginis?"

- "Chez Antonin Dolohov et..."

- "Et chez les Lestrange", compléta l'enseignant. "Deux des plus anciennes familles de sang pur. Il est plus que probable que le carnet ait été reproduit bien d'autres fois par des copistes à l'époque de sa rédaction et dans les siècles suivants, c'était un moyen fort employé pour accroître les bibliothèques des grandes familles."

- "Et il est probable que les Malfoy aient aussi une copie", dit Hermione, un peu vexée de ne pas y avoir songé d'elle-même.

- "C'est même certain", affirma Rogue.

L'apprentie l'écouta expliquer comment Draco avait semblé reconnaître la potion en passant au laboratoire, et cherché à se procurer un des ingrédients principaux.

- "Le sang de harpie est rare, mais il existe beaucoup d'alternatives tout aussi efficaces et moins coûteuses. Il n'y a que peu de potions qui nécessitent absolument ce sang en particulier."

Hermione resta pensive à ces paroles.

- "Vous êtes certain que vous n'avez pas eu le moindre symptôme anormal?"

Rogue roula des yeux.

- "Je sens poindre une migraine, mais je la pense due à la tessiture naturelle de votre voix. Bien entendu, que je suis certain. J'ai passé sept ans à sauver votre misérable peau et celles de vos amis, j'ai eu amplement l'occasion de vous tuer sans risquer la moindre accusation, je ne vais pas vous mettre en danger aujourd'hui."

Elle hésita un instant, puis acquiesça.

Les dix minutes suivantes se passèrent dans un silence religieux, tandis qu'ils retournaient au laboratoire, et préparaient une des bouteilles de potion.

- "Prête?", demanda Rogue en tendant une cuillère et le flacon à Hermione.

Elle hocha la tête, prit les deux objets, et se servit la dose juste d'Imaginis, auquel elle ajouta un peu de son sang. Ensuite, elle rassembla toute sa détermination, se fourra la cuillère en bouche, et pria tous les dieux pour sa survie. Le liquide avait le goût d'une usine de traitement chimique. Elle grimaça, et ajouta "garder dans l'estomac" à la liste de ses prières. Elle prit quelques instants pour se remettre de la nausée, puis se tourna vers Rogue.

- "Bien... Je... Je suppose que je dois vous poser des questions pour vérifier que ça fonctionne, maintenant."

- "Avant ça, est-ce que vous vous sentez bien? Pas de symptômes anormaux?"

Hermione secoua la tête.

- "A part le goût qui me donne la nausée, non, rien de spécial." - Elle se tut un moment. - "Très bien. Commençons. Quels sont vos projets à propos de l'Imaginis?", questionna-t-elle.

Rogue s'entoura aussitôt d'un épais nuage violet, et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Quel que soit le mensonge qu'il était sur le point de prononcer, Hermione ne l'entendit pas: elle perdit brusquement toute sensation, vit le carrelage se rapprocher à une vitesse prodigieuse de son visage, puis tout vira au noir.

* * *

_Sybille était assise devant le bureau de Dumbledore, et le vieux sorcier, devant elle, semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire adopter à leurs tasses de thé le comportement d'enfants de deux ans. Elle murmura quelque chose de peu flatteur à propos d'un certain film de Disney, et essaya de saisir sa tasse, qui courait sur la table en projetant son contenu partout à la ronde. Pour empirer les choses, il faisait une chaleur intolérable dans la tour, avec le soleil au zénith qui frappait directement les fenêtres. Toutes les fenêtres. Nord, Sud, Est, Ouest. Sans discrimination. _

_Brusquement, l'horloge de la pièce marqua un coup, et Fumsek se mit a hurler, décollant de sa perche pour se mettre à tourner autour du bureau avec des trilles stridentes. Les anciens directeurs avaient disparu de leurs portraits, eux-mêmes devenus entièrement noirs._

_Et, détail nettement plus perturbant, les murs _sifflaient

_La pleine lune, à la fenêtre, donnait à la pièce des ombres noires épaisses, et des reflets grisés. Il faisait sombre, froid, et, entre les cris d'alerte du phoenix, les sifflements saccadés de l'architecture, et un grondement audible en bruit de fond, le vacarme était assourdissant. _

_Un cliquetis métallique attira l'attention de Sybille, et elle releva la tête, pour voir l'épée de Godric Gryffondor trembler sur son support. Elle était agitée de secousses violentes, et finit par se détacher et tomber au sol, lame vers le bas, pour atterrir derrière Dumbledore. _

_La voyante, terrorisée, posa les yeux sur la figure habituellement paternelle et rassurante du vieux sorcier. _

_Remus Lupin était assis devant elle, les lèvres étirées en un horrible rictus plein de crocs. Ses mains, posées sur le bureau, se couvraient rapidement de fourrure pâle, ses ongles se changeaient en griffes, tandis que ses cheveux poussaient et s'ébouriffaient en une crinière flamboyante._

_Son rictus s'élargit, en effrayante imitation d'un sourire._

_- "C'est un mauvais présage", annonça-t-il. _

Sybille s'agita dans son lit, grognant, tirée trop tôt de son sommeil.

- "Ski y avait dans ce fichu sherry?", marmonna-t-elle avant de se rendormir.

* * *

Harry avait réussi à se trouver un joli petit coin de forêt entre les centaures, les acromantules et les il-préférait-ne-pas-savoir. Il était arrivé dans la forêt le soir précédent, et regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir pu saluer ses amis avant d'y être catapulté par l'académie des aurors - mais il avait été obligé de garder sa présence secrète auprès des habitants de Poudlard, hormis Minerva - pour n'avoir à craindre aucune accusation de tricherie.

Tout se passait bien. Il avait réussi à ne pas croiser de créatures dangereuses, ne s'était encore brisé aucun membre, et s'était assuré un endroit où dormir relativement protégé des vents et de la pluie: il avait construit une tente de branches et de feuilles, consolidée par magie.

Le seul problème était qu'il n'avait rien trouvé de comestible dans un rayon de trois kilomètres. Ca expliquait sans doute l'absence d'animaux et autres créatures plus ou moins sympathiques dans le périmètre.

Assis misérablement sous sa tente, l'estomac gargouillant, il se demanda si les acromantules étaient comestibles. On ne savait jamais, en les grillant bien?

* * *

Il n'allait pas exactement voler la potion. Voler aurait impliqué emporter le stock complet de Rogue et Granger. Voler aurait impliqué qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

Il allait juste emprunter un petit échantillon dans un but innocent d'analyse et de reproduction. Ce n'était pas bien grave, il donnait juste un petit coup de pouce à l'avancement de ses propres travaux.

Le laboratoire de Rogue était désert, et la porte par chance entrouverte. Draco entra avec prudence dans la salle, vérifiant n'avoir manqué la présence de personne, et fouilla les armoires et les étagères à la recherche de l'Imaginis. Il dénicha rapidement les fioles, et sortit un petit flacon de la poche de son manteau. Transvaser une quantité similaire de chaque fiole dans le récipient ne lui prit que quelques instants, après lesquels il referma soigneusement le tout, vérifia avoir disposé le contenu de l'armoire correctement, et repartit aussi discrètement qu'il était venu.


	12. La dame aux potions

**Philtra Temporis**

**6. La dame aux potions**

_Les rues du village étaient étrangement désertées... D'habitude, c'était l'heure où les enfants jouaient. On aurait dû trouver leurs mères aux fenêtres; et les hommes dans la rue, vaquant à leurs tâches quotidiennes ou simplement se rendant au bistrot. Mais seuls une poignée de passants silencieux et quelques matrones pouvaient être aperçus. Il devait y avoir un évènement quelconque, un rassemblement sur la place du village, peut-être une fête._

_La jeune fille qui s'avançait à pas légers dans une des rues principales n'avait pas la tête à ce genre de questions, ceci dit. A vrai dire, elle avait l'esprit bien ailleurs que dans le petit village moldu où elle se trouvait, et ne serait sans doute pas revenue sur terre si un reniflement agacé n'avait pas attiré son attention._

_Elle se tourna vers la source du bruit - en l'occurrence, le garçon qui l'accompagnait, et qui jetait des regards méprisants partout à la ronde, des tas d'ordures jonchant le sol de la rue aux murs délabrés des maisons, en passant par les habitants dont l'apparence générale n'était pas des plus distinguées._

_- "Encore en train de bouder? Tu es insupportable", dit-elle en roulant des yeux, mais son sourire amusé démentait ses paroles._

_Son compagnon renifla à nouveau, fronçant un nez pâle et parsemé de légères taches de rousseur, puis secoua la tête pour chasser ses mèches rousses indisciplinées de devant ses yeux. Il ne paraissait pas plus de douze ans, mais ces quelques gestes le rajeunissaient encore. Il soupira, et se frotta l'épaule avec agacement, grimaçant légèrement au contact de son grossier manteau de laine. Le col de fourrure et le tissu soyeux richement brodé des vêtements qu'il portait sous le dit manteau étaient un indice révélateur de la source de son déplaisir._

_Il releva le menton pour croiser le regard de la jeune fille. Elle se contenta de le toiser de toute sa hauteur - à peine une dizaine de centimètres de plus, mais le garçon était toujours froissé par leur différence de taille. Il ne se laissa pas intimider, prit un air hautain, et répondit._

_- "Fallait-il vraiment que tu partes? Tout allait si bien, au château - et mon père tenait absolument à ce que tu restes! Tu n'aurais pas pu prolonger ta visite ne serait-ce qu'un jour de plus?"_

_- "Il faut bien que je voie ma famille de temps en temps! J'ai déjà passé un mois chez toi, je ne peux pas abuser de la générosité de tes parents, et de toute façon, je reviens dans moins de trois semaines pour poursuivre mon apprentissage. Frederic a prévu de commencer à étudi..."_

_- "N'essaie même pas de m'expliquer ce que mon père veut te faire apprendre, je suis imperméable à l'art subtil des potions. Et..." - Il enjamba quelques détritus en fronçant à nouveau le nez. - "...Nous aurions pu inviter ta famille."_

_- "Mes parents auraient refusé."_

_- "Je les aurais convaincus."_

_- "Aucune chance."_

_- "Je les aurais convaincus, je t'assure."_

_- "Mon père est bien plus têtu que toi."_

_- "J'aurais utilisé mon charisme et mes dons de persuasion pour le faire changer d'avis."_

_- "Il a une dent contre toi depuis que tu as mis le feu à ma chambre à coucher, quand nous avions cinq ans."_

_- "J'avais cinq ans, je pense que le sujet est clos." - Il revint brusquement au sujet d'origine.- "Ou j'aurais utilisé un charme d'influence."_

_- "Je pense qu'il résisterait même à cela."_

_- "L'imperius."_

_- "A l'imperius également. Et aurais-tu l'obligeance de cesser de parler de sortilèges au milieu d'un village moldu?", souffla la jeune fille._

_L'adolescent prit un air profondément navré, et s'inclina légèrement._

_- "Toutes mes excuses, gente dame, toutes mes excuses... Mais tu sais à quel point ta compagnie m'est précieuse, et que je veux seulement ton bonheur - qui semble être lié à la proximité de la bibliothèque du château, si mes observations ne m'ont pas trompé", acheva-t-il avec un large sourire._

_- "C'est sûr... Ma compagnie t'est si précieuse... Mais je suis certaine que tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre à qui narrer tes prouesses de vol, avec sans aucun doute une oreille bien plus attentive que la mienne. Je ne pense pas que tes besoins de compagnie aient d'autres origines que ton narcissisme et ta vantardise."_

_- "Ceci, ma chère amie, était un coup bas, et tout à fait injuste, si je puis me permettre de protester... Et je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je te laisse poursuivre ta route seule" - Il s'inclina, saisissant la main de l'adolescente. - "puisque, comme tu viens de me le rappeler, ton père et moi sommes en assez mauvais termes. Au plaisir de vous revoir, gente dame..."_

_A ces mots, il déposa un baiser sur le dos de sa main, et se releva._

_- "Au revoir, cher ami", répondit-elle, toujours souriante._

_- "Porte toi bien", souffla le garçon, plus sérieusement. "... Raaah, ces trois semaines sans nouvelles de toi vont être intolérables."_

_Il jeta un regard méprisant vers le fond de la rue, mais se reprit aussitôt, et ramena les yeux sur son amie. Elle secoua la tête, décidant de ne pas relever le geste._

_- "Ne t'inquiète pas. A dans trois semaines..."_

_Son vis à vis acquiesça, mais ne s'éloigna pas pour autant, semblant attendre une autre parole de sa part. La jeune fille savait très bien qu'il espérait simplement qu'elle décide de rentrer avec lui._

_- "A dans trois semaines", finit-il par répéter. "Ecris-moi si tu as le moindre problème, je viendrai immédiatement te chercher!"_

_Il eut à nouveau un regard vers la rue, toujours aussi court, mais très éloquent. Il ne voulait pas la laisser dans ce qui, à ses yeux, n'était qu'un taudis._

_- "Tu n'avais pas une course de balai, cet après-midi?" - Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. - "Alors dépêche-toi, fiche le camp, ou tu vas manquer le départ!"_

_Il hocha la tête, lui fit un nouveau baisemain, et fila dans la direction opposée. Elle le suivit des yeux, puis reprit son chemin. La maison de sa famille se trouvait dans la rue suivante, à peine quelques centaines de mètres plus loin._

_Il n'y avait presque personne, et, brusquement, ce détail lui sembla bizarre. Elle pressa un peu le pas, tourna au coin, et constata que si les autres rues avaient été désertes, celle où elle habitait était par contre bien plus fréquentée que d'habitude. Un attroupement s'était formé devant une des maisons, les gens se dressaient sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de voir ce qui se passait, se bousculaient._

_La jeune fille s'avança vers la foule, constatant avec angoisse que c'était son foyer qui était la cible de l'attention générale. Il y avait des gardes armés, qui repoussaient les badauds qui tentaient de s'approcher trop près. L'odeur de sueur et de crasse était révulsante._

_Des gardes armés._

_Elle se fraya un passage dans la foule, jusqu'à pouvoir jeter un bref regard dans la cour de la résidence, et se détourna brusquement, portant la main à ses lèvres par simple réflexe pour éviter de vomir._

_Ensuite, elle regarda à nouveau._

_Il y avait des gardes armés, du sang, et, surtout, une main fine et ensanglantée visible sur le sol de la maison, par la porte de devant ouverte béante, et un corps d'homme allongé dans la cour, gorge tranchée, yeux ouverts, une plaie à la poitrine, une autre au ventre. Il barrait le chemin vers l'entrée de la maison._

_L'adolescente baissa les yeux, dissimulant son visage du rideau de ses longs cheveux noirs, et s'efforça de penser. Quelle que soit la situation, elle s'en était toujours sortie en suivant une simple ligne de conduite: "Pense et reste calme". C'était infaillible. Réfléchir._

_Sauf que, dans cette situation, son esprit se scindait en des dizaines de voix parallèles, mais qu'aucune n'était assez forte pour la distraire et l'apaiser. "...Trois yeux de rat, cinq feuilles de houx, mélanger rapidement, ajouter...", "... Ne jamais oublier de couvrir le chaudron d'une toile de lin lorsque la dernière réaction s'opère...", "Pense, pense, PENSE, pense, PENSE", "ça ne peut pas être vrai, ça ne peut pas être vrai, papa, maman", "Ajouter une patte de mygale", "... Corps de maman dans la maison, papa devant, où est..."..._

_Le corps de sa mère était dans la maison. Son père, dans la cour. Il manquait celui de sa soeur cadette._

_Et il ne fallait pas rester là._

_"Pense, pense, pense, pense..."_

_Sa baguette était dans sa manche, et elle la laissa glisser légèrement vers son poignet, pour pouvoir y accéder plus facilement en cas de besoin. Ses parents étaient cracmols, ils ne pouvaient pas se défendre, ils ne pouvaient pas, et Holly n'avait que sept ans, qu'est-ce que les soldats lui avaient fait?_

_"Pense, pense, pense, naturellement, agis naturellement ou ils vont te reconnaître et tu ne pourras rien faire."_

_La foule s'éloignait peu à peu, et se dirigeait vers le bout de la rue, vers la place du village._

_De la fumée._

_La route était sinueuse, les tournants larges, et on ne pouvait pas voir la place depuis l'emplacement où la jeune fille se trouvait. Mais on pouvait voir le nuage de fumée qui flottait au dessus des toits._

_- "Non..." - Elle s'écarta de la foule, et partit à grands pas vers le bout de la rue, accélérant au fur et à mesure. - "Non, non, non, nonononononononononon..."_

_De la fumée, des gardes, et, en débouchant sur la place..._

_L'odeur de chair et de cheveux brûlés, et la vision fugitive de bois, de flammes, et d'une torche humaine à la forme enfantine._

_Un voile argenté passa devant sa vision, et elle fut brusquement tirée en arrière, une main la bâillonnant, un bras passé autour de sa taille. Elle se mit immédiatement à se débattre, mais son assaillant la traîna dans une ruelle proche, loin de la scène._

_- "Rowena, Rowena, du calme, on ne peut rien faire, du c..." - La main posée sur ses lèvres s'écarta légèrement de son visage, et irradia un bref instant une légère lumière rouge.- "Petrificus totallus."_

_Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, mais elle pouvait voir, et son coeur battait toujours bien plus vite que ce qu'elle n'aurait pensé viable. Le voile argenté avait été une cape d'invisibilité, et la voix..._

_Le décor changea brusquement - le sorcier qui l'avait écartée de la place venait de transplaner avec elle. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une des rues les plus proches de la sortie du village, et, venant vers eux..._

_- "Godric!"_

_L'inconnu passa un bras hors de la cape, saisit le jeune garçon roux qui courrait vers le centre de la ville, et le tira dans un renfoncement entre deux maisons avant de retirer son habit magique._

_- "Emmène-la, vite."_

_Elle bascula dans les bras de son ami. L'instant d'après, elle croisait le regard de l'autre sorcier, un garçon blond un peu plus âgé qu'elle, quinze ans, peut-être. Si elle avait pu parler, elle l'aurait supplié._

_- "Je ferai au mieux", affirma le jeune homme, qui transplana instantanément._

_L'instant d'après, Godric disparaissait avec elle._

* * *

- "Vous AVEZ _QUOI_?", tonna Poppy en foudroyant Severus du regard.

Ce dernier resta neutre.

Il avait eu l'occasion bien des fois de voir l'infirmière de Poudlard folle de rage, au cours de ses années d'enseignement et d'espionnage. Il était régulièrement revenu blessé des convocations de Voldemort. Il était régulièrement revenu blessé des dites convocations, et avait attendu deux semaines la certitude que ses plaies étaient trop infectées pour s'en charger lui même pour se présenter à l'infirmerie. Il avait vu ses élèves, au cour de sa première année d'enseignement, faire des erreurs catastrophiques qui avaient coûté quelques nuits blanches à Pomfresh. Il avait aimablement fermé les yeux sur les petites querelles de Serpentards, quand il ne se sentait pas inspiré pour interrompre l'un ou l'autre duel dans les couloirs, ou ne trouvait pas de moyen d'éviter une punition à sa maison. Ca aussi, ça avait causé un surplus de travail à l'infirmière. Il avait largement eu le temps de la voir dans un état d'exaspération profonde, de rage noire, même de la voir tempêter.

Cette fois ci était nettement pire.

Severus n'était pas particulièrement affecté pour autant: le pire viendrait avec Dumbledore.

Il ne prit pas la peine de réexpliquer l'empoisonnement de Miss Granger: à l'avalanche de qualificatifs que Poppy déversait sur lui, elle avait pleinement compris la situation. Ca ne l'empêchait d'ailleurs pas de s'occuper très efficacement de Granger, qu'elle avait installée dans un des lits les plus isolés, et dont elle sondait le corps de divers coups de baguette.

- "J'aurais besoin de la liste totale des ingrédients utilisés, pour chercher un antidote", grinça Pomfresh en essuyant un filet de salive au coin des lèvres d'Hermione.

- "Aucun problème", répondit Rogue, qui se mit à énumérer de mémoire.

Il observa sans surprise le teint de l'infirmière prendre une coloration un peu plus grisâtre à chaque ingrédient. Il se demandait ce qui lui avait fait le plus d'effet, d'ailleurs. Le sang de loup-garou? La belladone? Le...

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines: après avoir survécu à des années d'espionnage, un combat contre Voldemort, Sirius Black et James Potter, quelques centaines d'étudiants profondément inaptes pour les potions, et tant qu'à faire, son propre père; son arrêt de mort venait de retentir. La porte d'entrée s'était ouverte.

Il se retourna.

Albus Dumbledore, au milieu de la salle, le fixait sans la moindre trace de pitié dans le regard.

- "J'aimerais avoir quelques explications, Severus."

* * *

_- "Vous êtes superbe, gente demoiselle. Bien plus radieuse que la mariée elle-même."_

_Rowena s'observa un instant dans le miroir parlant qui venait de la complimenter, détaillant ses moindres défauts par pur esprit de contradiction. Ses longs cheveux noirs, brillants, tressés avec soin et retenus par une couronne de fleurs de cuivre dont les pétales se refermaient vraiment dans l'obscurité, étaient passables, d'accord. Mais son visage n'était pas exactement un exemple de beauté. Ses traits avaient été agréables, lorsqu'elle était enfant, mais son peu de rondeurs avait disparu depuis, par sa propre faute - il lui arrivait souvent d'oublier les repas, voire de dormir, ou encore de tester sur elle-même les potions qu'elle inventait, et elle avait maintenant les joues creuses un aspect légèrement famélique. Sa peau était pâle, presque blanche - ni du blanc rosé naturel à certaines blondes, ni du teint jaunâtre des malades. Juste blanche, légèrement bleutée là où les veines étaient à fleur de peau. Encadrés par cette pâleur, et avec la finesse de ses traits, ses yeux noirs contrastaient fortement, et semblaient beaucoup, beaucoup trop grands à son goût. Elle était trop grande - plus que Godric, en tout cas, mais Godric avait la taille d'un enfant de douze ans alors qu'il en avait quinze, comme elle - et elle n'avait pas vraiment de formes..._

_- "Mais bien entendu", souffla-t-elle ironiquement. "Malheureusement pour toi, mon cher miroir, je n'accorde aucune confiance à de simples objets, encore moins à ceux qu'on peut trouver dans la demeure des Serpentard."_

_- "Je trouvais qu'il avait tout à fait raison, moi...", fit une voix derrière elle._

_Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à Salazar, qui se tenait appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte. Il entra dans la pièce, refermant derrière lui, et s'approcha de Rowena pour aussitôt l'enlacer._

_- "Je crois savoir que tu manques d'objectivité, cher ami. Quant à la seconde affirmation du miroir... Il n'est pas vraiment difficile d'être plus en beauté que Cellestria, ce soir."_

_Son compagnon roula des yeux._

_- "Ne m'en parle pas, je ne peux pas la supporter."_

_- "Je te comprends..."_

_- "Changeons de sujet, c'est bien assez de subir sa présence à la réception." - Il se pencha, et l'embrassa - "Heureux que tu aies pu t'éclipser."_

_Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui rendre son baiser, passant les bras autour de son cou._

_- "Moi..."_

_- "Hem... Sans vouloir vous déranger...", les interrompit une voix féminine. " Salazar, c'est ton mariage, pourrais-tu essayer de repousser l'adultère à après ta nuit de noces?"_

_Rowena et Salazar sursautèrent, et s'exclamèrent d'une même voix:_

_- "Helga!"_

_- "Contente de voir que vos pulsions adolescentes ne vous ont pas totalement fait perdre contact avec la réalité." - La nouvelle arrivée, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années tout au plus, au boucles brunes désordonnées, au joues roses et aux formes généreuses, roula des yeux avec un sourire. - "Sal, ton père te cherche, ta mère essaie de ne pas éclater de rire ouvertement en le voyant si furieux, et, Wena... Les Gryffondor t'attendent."_

_Les deux adolescents s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, soupirant, et suivirent Helga dans le couloir voisin. Après quelques instants de marche, ils débouchèrent dans la gigantesque salle de bal du château des Serpentard. Elle était bondée - la plupart des familles de sorciers nobles des quatre coins du monde avaient été invités - mais les gens se maintenaient à l'écart de la table d'honneur, qu'occupaient les maîtres des lieux, les mariés, et leurs invités d'honneur: les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor._

_Salazar s'installa au centre de la table, aux côtés d'une jeune fille blonde qui restait obstinément penchée, le visage dissimulé dans ses boucles blondes. Godric, assis en face du jeune Serpentard, fit signe à Rowena de se placer entre lui et Helga, et la jeune sorcière grimaça en se retrouvant face à l'adolescente blonde._

_Cellestria, la douce et tendre épouse de Salazar Serpentard._

_Elle avait de superbes boucles d'un blond pâle qui cascadaient autour de son visage, et aurait sans doute pu être belle... Mais elle était en larmes, ses yeux étaient bouffis et rouges, sa bouche tordue en une grimace. Ses épaules étaient secouées par des sanglots réguliers, accompagnés de soupirs et de petits gémissements. Tout le monde à la table semblait s'efforcer de l'ignorer, et Rowena décida d'adopter cette conduite, se tournant vers Godric pour discuter avec lui._

_Au bout de quelques minutes, les hoquets, reniflements et sanglots étouffés de Cellestria eurent raison de sa patience._

_- "Si tu veux pleurer", dit-elle en se tournant vers l'adolescente, "Pourrais-tu au moins le faire en silence?"_

_Le silence tomba brusquement à table, tandis que la crise de larmes de la jeune mariée empirait brusquement. Rowena roula des yeux, Helga se prit la tête entre les mains, Salazar se permit un sourire amusé, et Godric pinça les lèvres pour ne pas montrer son amusement. Les autres convives s'étaient tournés vers la scène avec des expressions horrifiées, hilares, ou curieuses, selon le cas._

_La mère de Salazar, une jeune femme blonde qui semblait à peine plus âgée que son fils, porta sa serviette à ses lèvres, son impassibilité trahie par l'éclat amusé visible dans ses yeux. Frederic et Ysane Gryffondor soufflèrent d'une même voix un "Rowena!" choqué. Les Poufsouffle, placés au bout de la table, n'avaient manifestement pas entendu. Quant au père de Salazar, il se tourna vers Rowena avec un regard exaspéré - il n'aimait pas la jeune fille, qui, même descendante de deux lignées de sang pur, était l'enfant de deux cracmols. Ceci-dit, lorsque Cellestria laissa échapper un nouveau hoquet, il secoua la tête et éclata de rire, à la grande indignation des McGonagall, les parents de la mariée._

_Ce fut Godric qui rompit le silence, en se levant brusquement et se tournant vers la salle, pour lancer une gerbe d'étincelles magiques autour de lui, et jongler avec quelques boules de feu. L'effet spectaculaire ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de tous les invités._

_- "Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs...", commença-t-il, faisant disparaître les sphères de feu magiques. "Je sais que vous êtes tous sur le point de mourir d'ennui, et que vous attendez que les jeunes mariés ouvrent le bal!"_

_Quelques raclements de gorge, des rires, et des murmures d'approbation lui répondirent._

_- "J'ai bien peur de devoir vous décevoir, mais... Il se trouve que Salazar ne compte pas ouvrir le bal parce qu'il ne compte pas danser. Il vous dira sans doute que de telles frivolités sont ridicules", dit-il en se tournant vers le jeune marié avec un sourire amusé._

_Salazar renifla avec agacement. Godric se tourna à nouveau vers l'assistance._

_- "La vérité, c'est qu'il ne sait pas danser."_

_Le concerné roula des yeux, et Rowena et Helga éclatèrent de rire._

_- "Allons, Salazar! Ne fais pas cette tête! Je n'aurai plus d'aussi bonnes occasions de médire de toi avant ton enterrement", poursuivit Godric. Il s'approcha de la table d'honneur, et, se penchant pour saluer la foule, reprit: "Puisque rien ne peut faire changer d'avis un Serpentard, il va falloir que quelqu'un se charge de bafouer la tradition et d'ouvrir le bal à la place du marié... Dame Cellestria, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse?"_

_La jeune fille releva la tête avec hésitation, puis, son éducation reprenant le dessus, acquiesça avec un sourire forcé, et suivit Godric au milieu de la salle. Le sorcier fit un geste à l'orchestre, et, quelques secondes plus tard, il enlaçait Cellestria et commençait à danser._

_Helga, de son côté, accepta l'invitation du frère aîné de Cellestria, et les parents de Godric et d'Helga rejoignirent bientôt les autres invités sur la piste de danse._

_- "Il semblerait que Godric fasse des merveilles avec ta chère épouse", dit Rowena à Salazar._

_La jeune mariée s'était calmée, un faible sourire occupait ses lèvres, et elle semblait boire les paroles de son cavalier, qui lui parlait en souriant._

_- "Godric a des talents sociaux dont ni toi ni moi ne disposons, Rowena... Mais c'est vrai qu'il a trouvé la méthode pour distraire cette idiote..."_

_- "Demande lui de te donner des conseils, tu en auras bien besoin dans les prochains mois."_

_- "Ce n'est pas comme si je songeais à perdre du temps avec elle", affirma le blond._

_Rowena, qui observait distraitement les deux danseurs, hocha la tête._

_- "Sage décision. Tout de même, je me demande ce qu'il lui a dit..."_

_Cellestria avait pris un air plus sérieux, et écoutait avec attention tout ce que disait Godric. Ce dernier se tenait un peu plus près d'elle que ne le conseillait la danse, voire la morale, et continuait à lui parler. Brusquement, l'expression de la jeune fille passa à la surprise et la réalisation, et elle souffla quelques mots, auxquels son cavalier secoua la tête après une brève hésitation._

_- "Il nous en parlera sans doute... En attendant, si nous nous éclipsions?"_

_Rowena ferma les yeux, et acquiesca._

* * *

- "COMMENT aurais-je pu deviner? J'ai pris la potion également, et je me porte au mieux, pas le moindre symptôme étrange, pas de malaises!"

Rogue élevait progressivement la voix. Il était nerveux, et le silence glacial de Dumbledore lui faisait perdre un peu plus son sang froid à chaque seconde.

- "Tout était parfaitement équilibré, les effets s'étaient dissipés sur moi, le..."

- "Tu as tout de même avancé les tests sur Miss Granger, de plus sans demander la moindre assistance médicale, sans prévenir personne. Et surtout, tu as repris les travaux que tu avais commencés sous Voldemort. Tu m'avais assuré avoir détruit les notes sur l'Imaginis!"

Severus s'efforça de ne pas hésiter.

- "Je les ai détruites. Gr... Miss Granger a trouvé ses sources elle-même. D'après ce que je sais, elle en a obtenu une partie de Tonks, 'empruntée' chez les Dolohov, et l'autre de la maison des Lestrange."

Dumbledore se redressa un peu, donnant a Severus l'impression qu'il le dépassait d'une tête.

- "Tu aurais dû la prévenir de la réaction du ministère si elle développait cette potion. Et ne prétends pas ne pas savoir le traitement réservé à quiconque travaille sur un des anciens projets connus de Voldemort. Tu as sacrifié Miss Granger à ton intérêt scientifique."

Le maître en potions sentait une veine palpiter à sa tempe.

- "Elle ne s'est manifestement pas renseignée!"

- "Et comment aurait-elle pu savoir? Les recherches de Voldemort sont sous le sceau du secret. Tu aurais dû l'avertir! L'amener à moi"

- "Epargnez-moi ces arguments, Albus! N'importe qui de sensé aurait réalisé que l'Imaginis était un danger majeur. Sans oublier de mentionner ses sources peu recommandables."

Le vieux sorcier donna un coup de sa canne sur le sol.

- "Cela suffit!" - Il prit une inspiration, et dédia un regard désapprobateur à son ancien élève. - "Tu as abusé de la confiance que Miss Granger te portait", reprit-il d'une voix calme mais pesante. "Non content de l'avoir entraînée dans cette histoire en sachant parfaitement qu'elle y perdrait une année de travail, et sa réputation scolaire, tu lui as fait risquer sa santé."

Severus détourna les yeux avec un reniflement rageur.

- "Le plus important maintenant est de veiller à ce que Miss Granger sorte de son coma", poursuivit Albus. "Ensuite, je contacterai Kingsley Shacklebolt afin de voir comment te punir sans la pénaliser."

Son regard, à présent, trahissait une profonde déception. Rogue grinça des dents.

- "Dans ce cas, il serait plus approprié que je travaille à un antidote plutôt que de perdre du temps en discussions inutiles."

* * *

_- "ROWENA! Le hall, vite! Neil Lockhart et Gauvin Delacour viennent de transplaner avec de nouveaux blessés."_

_Rowena releva la tête du chaudron de potion qu'elle était en train de surveiller, essuya son front ruisselant de sueur du revers de la main, et se tourna vers Helga, qui avait passé la tête par la porte du laboratoire._

_- "Je te rejoins tout de suite, je finis ç...", et elle se précipita vers un des nombreux chaudrons en ébullition sans finir sa phrase, ni attendre la réponse de son amie._

_Les réserves de potions de soins s'étaient épuisés en quelques heures à peine, même les stocks d'urgence, mais, avec l'attaque en cours sur Pré-au-Lard, les besoins, eux, s'accroissaient de seconde en seconde. Depuis la mort du maître en potions local, Frederic Gryffondor, Rowena était la seule à être capable de préparer rapidement les potions les plus efficaces. Lorsque l'assaut du village avait été annoncé, elle s'était naturellement précipitée au laboratoire pour préparer de quoi renflouer autant que possibles les réserves pourtant abondantes de remèdes; à raison, vu le nombre de blessés qui en avaient eu besoin dans les dernières heures. Et les victimes continuaient d'arriver._

_En ce moment précis, elle ne pouvait plus faire grand chose au laboratoire. Ses ingrédients étaient eux aussi épuisés, et les mixtures en préparation devaient seulement bouillir quelques dizaines de minutes supplémentaires._

_La sorcière transplana donc dans le hall, pour y trouver une scène qui aurait pu lui donner la nausée, si elle n'avait pas déjà été habituée aux massacres et au sang. Des blessés étaient allongés sur des couvertures, voire à même le sol, tout le long du hall. Certains étaient à l'agonie, d'autres seulement légèrement atteints mais incapables de bouger, et quelques autres encore inconscients, ou peut-être morts. Un groupe de blessés légers et les femmes du château faisaient entrer de nouvelles victimes._

_Helga, dans une robe jaune abondamment tachée de sang, auscultait et soignait aussi rapidement que possible les cas les plus graves. Les elfes de maison nettoyaient des plaies que les sorciers et sorcières encore capables d'aider refermaient de sorts de soin basiques. Mais, elfes et sorciers confondus, les effectifs des guérisseurs potentiels étaient largement insuffisants._

_- "Tous les guérisseurs professionnels sont à Pré-au-Lard", souffla Helga lorsque Rowena se pencha elle aussi sur un blessé._

_- "Ou morts", ajouta quelqu'un derrière elles._

_Rowena ne prit pas la peine de relever la tête, ayant reconnu la voix, et pressa un flacon de potion contre les lèvres du blessé dont elle s'occupait._

_- "Ou en est la situation, Gauvin? Combien de chevaliers de Walpurgis?"_

_- "Deux bonnes centaines. Personne n'a jamais pensé qu'ils étaient aussi nombreux - jusqu'ici, leurs attaques s'étaient résumées à des groupes de dix maximum. Ils sont largement en surnombre. C'est l'hécatombe parmi les habitants."_

_- "Godric et Salazar?"_

_- "Ont presque renversé la situation à eux deux lorsqu'ils sont arrivés. Je remercie les dieux de leur présence, sans eux, Pré-au-Lard serait déjà rasé. Certains des ennemis ont carrément fui en les voyant arriver, la réputation de Salazar le précède."_

_- "Et maintenant?"_

_Gauvin secoua la tête._

_- "Salazar fait un massacre chez les ennemis... Godric... Heureusement qu'il est là pour motiver les habitants, sans compter les quelques miracles de magie de guérison dont il nous a gratifiés..."_

_Rowena, qui en avait fini avec son patient forcé, se leva et se tourna brièvement vers son interlocuteur. Ce qu'elle vit la fit sursauter._

_- "Oh, Merlin..."_

_Le bras droit du jeune homme n'était plus qu'un bloc de pierre, tendu devant lui, la main repliée comme pour tenir une baguette._

_- "C'est pour ça que je suis revenu, ma baguette est dans le même état et je ne peux plus me battre... Je retourne à la pêche aux blessés, par contre", déclara-t-il en repartant vers la sortie. Le transplanage à l'intérieur du château de Gryffondor était limité aux membres de la famille et aux amis de confiance._

_Il dut reculer d'un bond lorsqu'un homme ensanglanté transplana directement sur le pas de la porte et se précipita à l'intérieur du hall._

_- "Pré-au-Lard n'est qu'une diversion, ils attaquent le siège du Magenmagot à Londres!"_

_Rowena et Helga s'avancèrent d'un même mouvement, et, d'une seule voix, s'écrièrent:_

_- "J'y vais!"_

_- "Salazar et son père y sont déjà", répondit le nouvel arrivant. "Et d'autres blessés arrivent... On va avoir besoin de vous ici."_

_Les deux sorcières acquiescèrent, et retournèrent à s'occuper des victimes. Une fois de plus, Rowena se retira dans ses pensées, laissant son corps agir par automatisme: ses mouvements étaient bien plus surs lorsqu'elle se laissait aller à son instinct que quand elle tentait réellement de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux._

_Elle ne cessa d'assister les guérisseurs que lorsque le moment de terminer la préparation de ses potions en cours arriva, et s'accorda quelques secondes, dans le laboratoire, pour s'effondrer sur une chaise, fermer les paupières, et reprendre un peu d'énergie._

* * *

Severus ne parvenait pas à concevoir d'antidote. Pas même après plusieurs heures d'analyses poussées de l'Imaginis. Il avait vérifié les ingrédients, les dosages, filtré et ébouillanté la potion, ajouté tous les détecteurs de poisons à sa disposition: le liquide n'avait aucune raison de causer le moindre trouble, hormis peut-être des haut-le-coeur dûs au goût. Certes, la potion contenait plusieurs poisons violents, mais ils étaient tous préalablement couplés avec leur antidote, de manière à ce que ne reste que leur essence magique, associée à un résidu non toxique. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver ce qui pouvait causer une réaction aussi extrême qu'un coma... A moins que ce ne soit le résultat de l'effet du scrutoscope, mais il n'y croyait pas trop.

Il expliquait plutôt l'état d'inconscience de Miss Granger par la volonté manifeste de la jeune femme de lui causer autant de problèmes que possible.

Lassé, il reposa ses échantillons en cours d'analyse, ferma le laboratoire, et retourna à l'infirmerie. Poppy avait peut être obtenu plus de résultats...

Il arriva là-bas pour constater sans joie que le fan-club d'Hermione Granger avait envahi les lieux. Lupin s'était installé au chevet de la patiente, tandis que Minerva discutait de son état avec Poppy. A leurs regards assassins, ils avaient été mis au courant de la situation. Quant à son apprentie, elle était toujours allongée, les vêtements froissés qu'elle portait remplacés par une chemise de nuit de coton blanc. Elle respirait régulièrement et sans assistance extérieure, et, autant que Severus puisse juger, son visage et la peau nue de son cou avaient le même teint qu'habituellement.

Le sorcier détourna les yeux, s'avançant vers ses collègues pour questionner Poppy sur d'éventuels symptômes remarqués depuis sa dernière visite.

La peau nue de son cou.

Il s'arrêta net.

Non?

- "Poppy, où sont rangées les affaires de Miss Granger?"

La question lui valut trois regards scrutateurs et lourds d'insinuations.

- "C'est de la plus haute importance", précisa-t-il d'une voix aussi basse et monocorde que possible.

- "Sur cette étagère", répondit Pomfresh.

Severus s'en approcha, et trouva sans la moindre surprise, sur les vêtements nettement pliés, à côté d'une pince à cheveux argentée, une petite chaîne en or. Il la souleva entre deux doigts. Elle était brisée.

- "Elle s'est probablement rompue pendant la chute de Miss Granger", supposa l'infirmière.

Le juron de Rogue fut entendu jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie, où - le sorcier aurait été horrifié de l'apprendre - il remédia au hoquet persistant que le petit Alexis McDonald, élève de Gryffondor, subissait depuis qu'un jeune Serpentard avait versé une potion de chez Zonko dans son jus de citrouille au petit déjeuner.

* * *

_- "Tu n'iras nulle part."_

_Le ton de Godric était calme, et, comme à son habitude, le jeune sorcier souriait. Rowena prit une longue inspiration, referma la malle de vêtements qu'elle était en train de remplir, en vue de son départ de chez les Gryffondors, et se tourna vers son ami._

_- "Godric, je veux partir", dit-elle, appuyant fortement sur le "veux"._

_Il secoua la tête, sans se départir de son sourire._

_- "Non, tu ne veux pas."_

_- "Si, je le veux!"_

_Le sourire de Godric changea un peu, passant du simple amusement à l'affection un peu lasse, comme s'il s'était trouvé devant un enfant têtu dont l'obstination aurait été attendrissante._

_- "Non, tu ne veux pas, Rowena... Ce que tu veux, c'est préserver nos deux réputations, avoir la paix, et faire ce qui est socialement conseillé plutôt que ce que tu aimes, et je ne te laisserai pas faire."_

_La jeune sorcière se figea, hésita un instant, puis se contenta de soupirer d'exaspération, agacée d'être percée à jour - même si elle s'y était attendue en annonçant son départ._

_- "On se connaît depuis qu'on est nés, Rowena. Tu pensais sincèrement que j'avalerais une excuse telle que "je veux changer d'horizon" de ta part?"_

_- "Eh bien, tu as cette habitude fâcheuse d'oublier de réfléchir...", répondit-elle d'un ton distrait._

_- "Mais il m'arrive parfois de penser à autre chose qu'aux courses de balai, je t'assure." - Il était revenu à un air amusé - "Bon. Si j'ai bien analysé la situation, les rumeurs qui se répandent depuis la mort de mon père t'affectent? Tu ne t'es jamais préoccupée de l'opinion des autres jusqu'ici... Pourquoi commencer pour quelques insinuations stupides? Je veux dire... Si nous avions voulu nous hem... Connaître dans tous les sens du terme, nous aurions pu faire ça même quand mon père était encore vie... D'ailleurs je pense que j'avais déjà assez ouvertement démontré à l'époque que la gent féminine ne manquait - hem - pas d'attrait pour moi."_

_Ses oreilles avaient pris une teinte écarlate du plus bel effet, et Rowena se demanda brièvement comment il parvenait à rougir sur commande._

_- "Bref, je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que je sois à présent le maître du château change la situation. Ceux qui pensent que tu n'es qu'une catin ne méritent pas qu'on leur accorde de l'atten..."_

_- "Il y a des limites à ce que je peux encaisser, Godric."_

_- "Ah, j'ai réussi à te faire participer à la conversation! Et je sais, Rowena, je sais... Les rumeurs sur Salazar et toi, les critiques sur ta famille, ta vie au château, je sais. Mais tu es un des plus brillants esprits de notre époque, et je ne te laisserai pas te perdre dans un quelconque village moldu juste parce qu'un troupeau de demeurés essaie de se débarrasser de toi."_

_- "Ecoute, je veux juste..."_

_- "Disparaître quelques mois, peut-être années, dans l'espoir que Salazar parvienne enfin à rompre son union avec Cellestria. Je sais. Mais maintenant qu'elle est enceinte, toi et lui allez être obligés d'attendre bien plus longtemps que vous ne l'aviez prévu. Est-ce que tu tiens vraiment à devoir interrompre tes travaux si longtemps?"_

_Il souriait toujours, et cette fois avec un semblant de satisfaction. Rowena ne répondit pas._

_- "Il ne serait pas plus simple de rester au château pendant ces années, et de simplement faire taire les rumeurs?"_

_La sorcière releva la tête, lui dédiant un regard noir._

_- "Et bien sûr, tu as la solution miracle pour parvenir à ce résultat?"_

_Le sourire satisfait de Godric s'élargit un peu._

_- "Oh, mais oui, c'est très simple: épouse-moi."_

_- "... Pardon?"_

_- "Tu as bien entendu."_

_Rowena battit stupidement des cils pendant quelques instants, sous le choc._

_- "... Et dire que je t'ai défendu chaque fois que Salazar te traitait de fou. Merlin, c'est sans doute la suggestion la plus aberrante que tu m'aies faite en dix-sept ans. Et je compte la fois où tu as insisté pour que nous tentions d'apprivoiser la famille de calamars géants du lac en nageant jusqu'à leur antre."_

_- "Tssss! Essaie d'envisager les côtés logiques et pratiques de l'idée. Tout d'abord, tu pourras rester ici sans avoir à craindre de rumeurs infondées. Ensuite, tu gagneras l'influence des Gryffondors, le respect assimilé - et n'essaie pas de me contredire: un nom fait tout. Plus personne ne pourra te poser de questions sur tes dépenses sur le compte du château, et tu pourras donc travailler sans limite. Ca me débarrassera aussi de toutes les familles de sang purs qui tentent de mettre leurs filles dans mon lit. Je ne compte pas perpétuer l'espèce avant quelques années, et je suppose que toi non plus... Nous n'avons qu'à utiliser le plan que Salazar avait prévu pour Cellestria: je prétendrai que tu es stérile et je romprai l'engagement. Ensuite, tu épouses Salazar et PERSONNE ne sera assez suicidaire pour te critiquer si tu es sa compagne."_

_Rowena s'accorda un instant de réflexion, puis hocha pensivement la tête._

_- "Il va falloir étudier tous les aspects et envisager tous les problèmes potentiels, mais ça me semble parfait... Godric, tu fais des merveilles, quand tu songes à réfléchir."_

_- "Merci de sous-entendre que je suis un idiot le reste du temps, je suis flatté."_

_- "De rien, je suis toujours sincère..."_

_- "Alors, à moins de découverte d'un gigantesque problème lors de notre future évaluation de la situation, puis-je comprendre que ta réponse sera peut-être oui?"_

_- "Plus que vraisemblablement oui..."_

_- "Ca, ce sont des fiançailles rapidement conclues!"_

* * *

- "Je veux que vous fouilliez sa chambre! LE MOINDRE RECOIN. Sous son lit. La litière de la chose qui lui sert de chat. La salle de bains des préfets. TOUT."

L'éclat de voix de Severus aurait sans doute été plus effrayant s'il ne s'était pas trouvé à quatre pattes dans sa bibliothèque personnelle, un bras tâtonnant sous une étagère. Ceci dit, l'effet sur les elfes de maison convoqués était correct. Terrorisés, ils se recroquevillaient dans un coin de la pièce.

- "C'est Dobby qui nettoie la chambre de Miss Granger. Les autres et Lokky ne vont pas, professeur. Miss Granger laisse..." - Lokky eut un couinement d'horreur - "Miss Granger laisse des vêtements."

Severus se releva, pour mieux surplomber l'elfe de toute la hauteur de son humeur massacrante.

- "S'il s'avère que vous vous retrouviez libres après cette fouille et que je doive vous réduire brutalement en esclavage moi-même ensuite, _je le ferai_. Avec plaisir. Mais, pour l'instant, je vous conseille de vous mettre au travail avant que je me charge d'offrir à chacun de vous un set complet de robes."

Le petit groupe d'elfes disparut, chacun transplanant simultanément aux autres.

L'enseignant pesta en secouant sa manche couverte de poussières, et entreprit de fouiller les replis du fauteuil où Granger s'était installée pendant la nuit.

- "Que se passe-t-il, Severus? Pas d'antidote trouvé?"

Dumbledore, à l'entrée de la pièce, enjambait prudemment une table basse qui avait échoué devant la porte.

- "Ce qui se passe?" - Rogue arracha le bras de l'espace entre les coussins du fauteuil, et se leva. "Ce qui se passe?" - Il renversa le meuble. - "Cette petite imbécile..." - Il balaya les poussières du pied, sans rien y trouver de particulier. - "A perdu son retourneur de temps..." - Il répéta la manoeuvre avec son fauteuil personnel. - "Dans l'Imaginis!"

Albus devint aussi blanc que sa barbe.

- "C'est certain?"

L'examen du fauteuil se révélant sans résultat, Rogue passa à la deuxième fouille du reste du mobilier.

- "Ce n'est pas certain - j'ai réquisitionné tous les elfes de Poudlard pour chercher ce maudit objet dans tout le château - mais je serais prêt à parier ma main droite. Si les choses tournent mal, elles ne peuvent tourner _que_ le plus mal possible, n'est-ce pas?"

Il secoua un des fauteuils de quelques coups de baguette. On n'était jamais trop sûr.

Dumbledore semblait sorti de son humeur "Dieu tout puissant", et avait à présent l'air plus désolé et calme.

- "Draco Malfoy nous a rendu une petite visite pendant nos tests, au moment où nous transvasions la potion du chaudron à des bouteilles", expliqua Severus. "Nous faisions ça à la baguette, et quand nous avons fini, j'ai juste fait disparaître le contenu du chaudron pour le nettoyer, et je me suis occupé de Draco. Si le retourneur était dans le chaudron, impossible de le savoir maintenant."

Il reposa le fauteuil.

- "Je _savais_ que cette potion était parfaite. Evidemment que le problème ne pouvait venir que d'une erreur de cette petite im... Je retourne fouiller le laboratoire.

Albus le suivit en soupirant.


	13. L'ensorceleur

**Philtra Temporis**

**7. L'ensorceleur**

_Salazar transplana directement sur la place du village, à l'écart de la foule qui sursauta d'un même mouvement au craquement sonore de son apparition. _

_Rowena était en sécurité, et il l'avait emmenée avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de voir plus qu'un simple aperçu du brasier, mais c'était déjà trop - sans compter la possibilité qu'elle ait trouvé ses parents avant sa soeur._

_Il était arrivé trop tard - les nouvelles étaient arrivées trop tard, à vrai dire. Il se trouvait au siège du Magenmagot de Londres quelques heures plus tôt, et, comme le tribunal était situé dans le même immeuble que l'office des aurors, il avait pu saisir une rumeur au vol... Une vague de magie accidentelle avait été détectée dans le village Moldu de Little Hangleton, "une petite demi-heure plus tôt", "un mioche, sans doute" avaient mentionné les employés, sans sembler pressés d'aller administrer sortilèges d'oublis aux moldus et d'investiguer sur l'affaire. Ils se préoccupaient plus de la grande course de balai qui allait avoir lieu dans l'après-midi._

_Salazar, lui, avait pris la nouvelle au sérieux, et transplané directement à Little Hangleton. Une seule famille magique vivait là bas: les Serdaigle. Et leurs seuls enfants étaient Rowena, et sa soeur cadette Holly._

_Il était arrivé trop tard... La maison des Serdaigle n'était plus qu'un charnier, et Holly avait été emmenée par les gardes moldus du village. Dire que tout ce dont la fillette avait été coupable, c'était d'avoir lancé accidentellement une gerbe de flammes lorsqu'un groupe d'adolescents l'avait harcelée... Les moldus, en tant que race stupide, superstitieuse et craintive, n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de paniquer, criant à la magie noire. Et ils avaient éliminé une famille inoffensive._

_Il n'avait pas trouvé le corps de Rowena dans la maison, et espéré que Godric ne l'ait pas ramenée chez elle... Mais il avait vérifié tout de même, transplanant d'une rue à l'autre jusqu'à apercevoir sa silhouette qui approchait de la place. En même temps, il avait trouvé le bûcher, et Holly._

_La fillette était immobile, sans doute morte, et le sorcier avait donné priorité à Rowena, emmenant la jeune fille à Godric._

_Maintenant, il n'était plus aussi sûr que l'enfant ne soit pas en vie... Il lui avait semblé voir sa main - l'horrible moignon de chair noire et craquelée qui en restait, plutôt - bouger... Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion due aux flammes... Mais qu'elle soit vivante ou pas, aucun guérisseur au monde ne pourrait plus la sauver. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule décision à prendre._

_La foule avait fini par identifier Salazar comme la source du bruit violent qui les avait surpris un instant plus tôt, et la plupart des regards étaient tournés vers le sorcier. Il tendit le bras vers le bûcher, ferma les yeux, mais mêmes ses paupières fermées laissèrent filtrer la lueur de l'éclair vert qui partit d'entre ses doigts._

_Les Serpentard, depuis les débuts de leur lignée, n'avaient eu d'autre but que d'accroître leur pouvoir, leur richesse, mais surtout leurs capacités magiques. Les croisements entre les membres de la famille et des demi-humains ou d'autres créatures puissantes avaient été fréquents, voire réguliers, au point que les habitants du monde magique hésitaient parfois à qualifier les Serpentard de "sorciers"._

_Salazar avait sans doute plus de sang magique que de sang humain, et tenait vraisemblablement plus d'un monstre surpuissant que d'un simple sorcier. En conséquence, il n'avait besoin ni de baguette, ni d'incantation pour lancer l'Avada Kedavra. Ni aucun autre sort, à vrai dire._

_Il rouvrit les yeux aux cris de panique de l'assistance, et ignora un instant le chaos de la foule qui tentait de s'enfuir, pour jeter un dernier regard au corps d'Holly, que le sort avait touchée de plein fouet._

_Il se tourna lentement vers les bourreaux, et tendit la main encore une fois._

* * *

La dernière semaine avait été des plus désagréables pour Severus - entre Albus, Poppy, Minerva, le loup-garou et, faute de conscience, sa propre capacité irréfrénable à prévoir en détail ce qui allait lui arriver si Granger ne se réveillait pas - mais elle empirait de jour en jour.

Arrivé devant l'infirmerie pour une de ses multiples visites quotidiennes, il resta prudemment dans le couloir en entendant quelques éclats de voix, et jeta un oeil à l'intérieur de la pièce. Son ouïe ne l'avait pas trompé: les Weasleys étaient présents, du moins Arthur, Molly, et la calamité qui leur servait de fille. Molly se tamponnait les yeux avec un mouchoir détrempé, tandis que son mari discutait avec la Jeune Etoile Montante du Quidditch assise au chevet d'Hermione Granger.

- "Je peux aller chercher Ron et Harry... Je suis sure que l'académie des Aurors pourra comprendre et leur faire repasser leur test plus tard", souffla Miss Weasley d'une voix vibrante d'inquiétude - une excellente performance théâtrale pour un tel spécimen de petite garce égocentrique, dut reconnaître Severus.

- "Je... 'voyer quelqu'un les c... rcher", murmura Arthur.

Rogue n'entendit pas clairement la suite, mais Ginny finit par repousser sa chaise et se lever.

- "Il vaut mieux que je retourne à l'entraînement, vous savez comment est Olivier à l'approche de la coupe... Il va m'écorcher vive si je ne suis pas là pour ses répétitions de stratégie..."

L'espion dut se mordre la lèvre pour retenir une remarque sarcastique. La pauvre petite avait eu tant de mal à obtenir son poste dans l'équipe, faire tant de sacrifices personnels et d'exercices physiques variés... Supporter son petit ami et tremplin vers la gloire devait être un vrai calvaire...

La jeune femme rangea sa chaise, traversa la salle, et sortit, croisant Severus. Dès qu'elle fut sortie du champ de vision de ses parents, elle lui dédia un regard de pur mépris qui n'aurait pas déparé sur les traits de Narcissa Malfoy. Il l'ignora, la laissant s'éloigner.

Dans l'infirmerie, Arthur s'était tourné vers Molly.

- "Je vais aller rejoindre Albus", dit-il en se penchant vers l'oreille de sa femme. "A plus tard."

Dumbledore avait dû l'appeler pour obtenir son aide pour contacter le département des Mystères. Ils avaient absolument besoin d'informations sur les retourneurs de temps, plus précisément sur l'effet de ces items appliqué à un être vivant, et, tant qu'à faire, combiné à celui d'un scrutoscope. Le département des Mystères était, selon toutes les suppositions, détenteur des informations et recherches les plus détaillées sur le temps et ses applications magiques. Ils refusaient juste d'en parler, même devant l'insistance d'Albus Dumbledore en personne. Un petit coup de pouce du ministre de la magie était donc bienvenu.

Parlant de ministre de la magie, ce dernier se rapprochait dangereusement de la sortie de l'infirmerie.

Severus s'éclipsa.

* * *

Hermione avait un mal de tête infernal, accompagné de scintillements derrière les paupières, de douleurs un peu partout, et surtout d'une furieuse envie de vomir. Ceci dit, elle se sentait trop faible pour bouger, ne parvenant même pas ouvrir les yeux.

Elle avait vraiment dû faire une abominable erreur dans l'Imaginis.

Elle entendait des murmures, des pas précipités autour d'elle, des voix qu'elle ne parvenait pas à reconnaître, et, un peu plus tôt - la nuit, sans doute - dans le silence total, elle avait senti une main soulever la sienne, puis des lèvres se poser sur sa paume, ses doigts, son poignet, sans qu'elle puisse se dégager.

Faute de pouvoir bouger, elle s'interrogeait sur les rêves étranges qu'elle avait fait dans son sommeil. Habituellement, ses cauchemars concernaient des examens ratés et des cours de balai catastrophiques... Imaginer l'adolescence d'une des fondatrices de Poudlard par ses yeux était... Bizarre. Sans compter les épouvantables anachronismes, et les innombrables éléments puisés dans sa vie réelle. Godric, par exemple, était une sorte de mélange entre un Weasley et Remus Lupin. Puis... Gauvin Delacour? Neil Lockhart? Elle secoua mentalement la tête.

Autour d'elle, des gens s'affairaient, et elle prêta une oreille aussi attentive que possible aux murmures échangés.

- "Non, elle n'est pas réveillée encore, désolée", souffla une jeune femme - peut-être Ginny? Difficile à dire.

Il y eut un long silence.

- "Je... D'accord. Je retourne en cours, prévenez-moi s'il y a des changements", répondit un homme. Remus. La voix était bien reconnaissable.

Un autre silence.

- "Bien sûr", affirma l'hypothétique Ginny.

Un bruit de tissu du côté de l'oreille gauche d'Hermione lui indiqua la présence de quelqu'un d'autre, qui restait muet.

La porte s'ouvrit, se referma, puis le silence régna à nouveau, entrecoupé par le cliquetis d'objets en verre et métal manipulés, ainsi que de pages tournées. De longs moments passèrent. De très longs moments.

Puis, un haut-le coeur-violent donna suffisamment d'énergie à Hermione pour se redresser d'un bond, se pencher par dessus le lit, et restituer le contenu de son estomac sur un tapis persan, manquant de quelques centimètres les impeccables bottes en cuir de dragon de la personne qui la veillait.

* * *

_- "Père, vous ne pouvez pas me refuser cela! Je lui ai déjà demandé sa main, et depuis des mois, des mois, je vous en parle!"_

_- "Et as-tu demandé mon autorisation avant de commettre une telle folie, Salazar? Rowena Serdaigle est une sorcière médiocre, aux pouvoirs négligeables, et notre lignée ne sera pas souillée par une alliance avec cette quasi sang de bourbe."_

_Salazar s'efforça de rester impassible, de ne pas laisser sa fureur prendre le contrôle._

_- "C'est un esprit brillant, une des meilleures maîtres en potions d'Europe, et je crois pouvoir affirmer sans crainte que notre famille encourage tout autant l'intelligence que les facultés magiques."_

_- "Elle est fille de cracmols, et il est hors de question de risquer de voir tes descendants naître sans pouvoirs à cause de cette union. Cellestria McGonagall est puissante - tout comme ses parents - et est digne de rejoindre notre famille. Si tu veux ta sang de bourbe, fais-en ta maîtresse, et arrange toi pour éviter d'engendrer des bâtards. N'espère même pas avoir une autre possibilité!"_

* * *

Severus avait de violentes pulsions meurtrières envers Hermione Jane Granger, apprentie de son état. Elle semblait avoir eu pour seul but, en se plaçant sous sa... En s'imposant sous sa tutelle, de lui causer autant de problèmes que possible. En fait, il la soupçonnait d'exister juste pour ça.

Dumbledore était sans aucun doute en train d'expliquer dans le détail à Arthur Weasley _pourquoi_ au juste la jeune femme se trouvait dans le coma en ce moment. L'espion sentait les murs, les portraits et Peeves caché dans une armure lui crier "Azkaban".

Il en était au point d'envisager des techniques expérimentales brutales pour la réveiller. Il lui restait seulement à convaincre Lupin, qui jouait les chiens de garde au chevet de Granger, de le laisser essayer le Doloris sur la patiente. Il doutait d'obtenir une réponse positive, à son grand regret. Ca aurait bien soulagé ses nerfs. Il s'approcha du lit, et se figea: le Doloris ne serait pas nécessaire. Granger battait des cils. Elle bougea un peu, puis, avec effort, se redressa maladroitement. Ensuite, elle ouvrit les paupières, posant les yeux sur Remus Lupin, et deglutit avant de marmonner quelques mots, d'une voix pâteuse et ensommeillée.

Ses paroles furent quelque peu déroutantes:

- "Godric? ... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux?"

* * *

Les bottes s'écartèrent de la flaque de vomi, avec un dégoût notable: si des pieds étaient capables d'exprimer un sentiments, ceux là méritaient un oscar dans la catégorie "horreur et nausée".

- "Ravi que tu sois à nouveau parmi nous, Rowena...", déclara d'un ton nonchalant le propriétaire des pieds.

Hermione releva brusquement la tête. Elle avait rêvé de cette voix la nuit-même. En un peu plus jeune. Et elle appartenait à un homme au longs cheveux blonds et a la barbe parfaitement entretenue, qui semblait bien être une version un peu plus âgée de l'adolescent de son rêve.

- "Salazar!", s'exclama-t-elle.

- "Et lucide, avec ça. Parfait." - Il se tut un instant, laissant Hermione en proie à une vague de panique de l'intensité d'un raz de marée, et lui tendit une serviette humide qu'elle saisit par automatisme. - "Alors, tu as trouvé Urian?"

Hermione baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Doigts: cinq. Phalanges: Toutes là. Mains: pas à elle. La peau en était pâle, livide même, d'une blancheur et translucidité de cire. Les ongles, même si courts, propres et bien limés, portaient des traces de diverses couleurs incrustées dans la kératine, sans doute le résultat de la manipulation de divers ingré...

- "Rowena?", appela l'autre personne dans la pièce, une femme aux longs cheveux bruns ondulés, au teint rose, et aux traits arrondis par un certain embonpoint. "Tu devrais te rallonger un peu...", continua-t-elle en venant essuyer les lèvres d'Hermione de la serviette inutilisée.

- "H... Helga?"

- "... Oui?"

Hermione laissa échapper une bordée de jurons. Elle ignorait en connaître autant.

* * *

_- "Son altesse Salazar nous fait l'honneur de se mêler aux roturiers, aujourd'hui?"_

_- "Epargne-moi l'ironie, Gauvin, ou je pourrais songer à me heurter accidentellement à ce bras pétrifié que tu tiens tant à garder intact."_

_Salazar n'avait même pas pris la peine de se tourner vers son interlocuteur, continuant à fixer l'agitation devant lui, et se demandant comment exactement Godric parvenait à être aussi amical avec l'ensemble de la population. _

_La reconstruction de Pré-au-Lard, totalement dévasté par l'attaque des chevaliers de Walpurgis, avait débuté une semaine plus tôt, et depuis, Godric était venu chaque jour pour aider aux travaux, prêtant main forte aux ouvriers, mais endossant aussi la quasi totalité des frais. Les salaires des ouvriers, les repas des habitants, les logements de fortune... Presque tout était financé par la fortune des Gryffondor, et Godric, déjà héros de guerre depuis ses seize ans, était en passe de devenir à dix-sept le dieu incontesté et adoré de la majorité de la population sorcière._

_- "Mes excuses, votre altesse, j'aurais dû supposer que tu serais de mauvaise humeur, après tout, ta chère Rowena n'est pas là... Oh, et Cellestria, comment se passe sa grossesse?"_

_Salazar siffla sa réponse en fourchelang - un simple "Silence", mais, à la façon dont Gauvin déglutit, le jeune Delacour l'avait interprété comme une menace de mort - puis s'éloigna sans attendre que son interlocuteur recommence à parler. _

_Les travaux avançaient à une vitesse prodigieuse, par rapport à l'état de dévastation du village après l'attaque. Toutes les maisons construites en bois avaient été brûlées dans un incendie qui s'était propagé trop vite. Quelques incendios à des emplacements stratégiques, un peu de vent, et tout avait brûlé en quelques heures, la bataille empêchant les habitants de lutter efficacement contre les flammes. Les bâtiments de pierre avaient tenu le coup, par contre, mais ne suffisaient pas à loger tous les rescapés... Rue par rue, ce problème se résolvait peu à peu - Godric n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens pour faire amener matériaux et main d'oeuvre supplémentaire au village, et payait un salaire à chaque habitant en état de travailler... Il avait aussi fait livrer de la nourriture de tous les coins du continent, en apprenant que les réserves de Pré-au-Lard avait été annihilées par l'incendie, et qu'une famine menaçait. _

_Par contre, le spectacle sur les rues était encore désolant... Les sans-abris s'étaient installés dans des abris de fortune sur les décombres de leurs maisons, les orphelins erraient dans le village, certains fouillant les ruines à la recherche des corps de leurs parents..._

_- "Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène? Tu te joins rarement au commun des mortels... Besoin de te nourrir un peu du malheur des autres?"_

_Gauvin avait manifestement repris confiance._

_- "Les affaires du Magenmagot et du Conseil, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre."_

_- "Et moi qui pensais que tu venais pour te rendre utile..."_

_- "Cette nouvelle va peut-être te surprendre, mais le champ des possibilités d'actes "utiles" est bien plus varié que "jouer dans la boue" et "ramasser des déchets". Certaines personnes ont actuellement des responsabilités un peu plus sérieuses, s'assurer que le pays ne court pas au chaos, par exemple."_

_- "Ces personnes devraient songer à faire leurs preuves, alors", constata Gauvin en désignant les ruines environnantes de son bras valide._

_Salazar inspira profondément, et se tourna vers le sorcier._

_- "Delacour, même si je pourrais te laisser déblatérer pendant des heures sur des sujets insignifiants, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, donc, je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire: je ne t'ai pas demandé de prendre ce sort à ma place, et, peu importe le temps que tu comptes passer à me harceler, je ne compte pas te présenter d'excuses. Pourrais-je avoir la paix, maintenant?"_

_Il se détourna et reprit son chemin, satisfait de ne pas entendre de pas à sa suite, et parcourut plusieurs rues avant de finalement trouver Godric. Ce dernier était accroupi dans les ruines d'une maison, et soulevait les décombres planche par planche, à mains nues, manifestement dans l'espoir de tomber sur d'éventuels objets ayant réchappé au désastre._

_- "Utiliser la magie ne serait pas plus rapide?", lança Salazar en guise de salut._

_- "On s'ennuie vite de répéter wingardium leviosa... Je pensais que tu étais pris au Magenmagot, que nous vaut ta présence?"_

_- "On m'a envoyé chercher la liste des victimes, des orphelins... Et des baguettes disparues d'Ollivander, s'il a fini son inventaire. Le Conseil espère que si les Walpurgis en ont dérobé, on pourra repérer les baguettes lors d'une éventuelle utilisation..."_

_- "Hun-hun", marmonna Godric en opinant. "A propos des orphelins, tu es au courant?"_

_Salazar soupira._

_- "Pas de place dans les orphelinats, et pas de moyens pour s'en occuper, je sais."_

_- "Non, non, changement de plans... Helga ne t'a pas prévenu?"_

_- "Prévenu de quoi? Godric, va droit au but!"_

_Le jeune Gryffondor se releva, se frottant les mains pour les débarrasser de la poussière et des cendres qui les couvraient, puis, constatant qu'il ne faisait qu'étaler un peu plus la saleté, les essuya sur sa tunique bleu nuit._

_- "Ils vont vivre au Château."_

_- "Que de générosité..."_

_Godric ignora l'ironie de la remarque, et poursuivit._

_- "Le conseil comptait envoyer les plus âgés dans des orphelinats moldus, et les plus jeunes, aucune idée, tu dois le savoir mieux que moi. Ils seront plus en sécurité à Poudlard... Je ne veux pas courir le risque de voir un autre bain de sang comme celui de cette semaine se produire. Que ce soit parce que l'Ordre de Walpurgis veut achever le travail, ou à cause de quelques stupides moldus..."_

_Salazar ferma brièvement les paupières, et l'image d'Holly, fillette de sept ans tombée aux mains de certains moldus et se consumant sur le bûcher, lui revint en mémoire._

_- "Je peux comprendre ça..."_

_- "Et nous pourrions leur donner des cours! Un peu comme dans une école... Rowena s'occuperait de leur apprendre les potions, moi les charmes... Helga, l'histoire et l'astronomie, je suppose... Et, en tant que meilleur duelliste du pays, tu pourrais te charger de défense contre les forces du mal."_

_- "... Je?"_

_- "Et Cellestria de métamorphose, peut-être. Après sa grossesse, bien entendu."_

_- "... MOI?"_

_- "Oui, toi. Avoue que tu ES le meilleur?"_

_- "Godric, les enfants fuient sur mon passage, comment serai-je supposé procéder pour les cours? En les enchaînant à leurs bancs?"_

_- "Gauvin fera des merveilles en botanique..."_

_- "Et je suppose que tu as le moyen miraculeux de libérer du temps libre pour que tes enseignants réquisitionnés puissent enseigner plus de dix minutes par semaine?"_

_- "Et Neil en étude des créatures magiques."_

_- "Parlez à un mur..."_

_- "Oh, viens donc te mêler un peu au commun des mortels, comme l'auberge est en pleine reconstruction, j'ai fait installer des tables et livrer de la nourriture sur la grand place, pour que les gens puissent y prendre leurs repas..."_

_Godric s'éloigna, faisant signe à son ami de le suivre, et le guida vers la place du village._

_- "Tes élans de générosité me surprendront toujours", dit Salazar d'une voix sarcastique._

_Le jeune Gryffondor s'arrêta, et son perpétuel sourire disparut._

_- "Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Salazar. Les gens ont besoin d'espoir pour trouver la force de se battre, et si un peu d'argent et de pain peut leur en donner, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne leur en donnerais pas. Ces gens veulent voir leurs enfants protégés. Ces gens veulent un endroit où vivre. Ils veulent être encouragés. C'est peu de chose, et rien qui ne soit à notre portée... Ne perds pas de vue que dans cette guerre, ce n'est pas nos pouvoirs ni nos armes qui feront la différence, mais le courage de nos alliés."_

_L'héritier de Serpentard scruta un moment les traits de son ami. Ce dernier prônait peut-être l'espoir et le courage... Mais, à son expression de total épuisement, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que lui-même manquait cruellement de ces deux ressources._

_Godric prit une profonde inspiration, secoua la tête, et l'instant d'après, son habituel sourire enfantin était revenu._

_Après quelques instants de marche, ils arrivèrent sur la place, où une bonne partie des habitants s'étaient apparemment rassemblés. Des dizaines de tables étaient disposées en longues rangées parallèles, et chacune était presque totalement occupée. Les elfes de Poudlard, portant en guise de pagne des torchons aux couleurs des Gryffondor - s'affairaient d'un bout à l'autre de la place pour distribuer les repas, vraisemblablement ravis d'avoir tant de monde à servir. Les humains, quant à eux, semblaient démotivés et las, même si quelques mouvements d'enthousiasme et des murmures de soulagement s'élevaient dans certains groupes._

_Godric et Salazar s'avançaient vers la table d'honneur, où étaient installés les responsables des travaux, lorsqu'une femme en robes noires fondit en sanglots hystériques à une table proche. Godric s'arrêta net, fit signe à son compagnon d'avancer sans lui, et alla poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la sorcière, tout en lui parlant doucement. Plutôt que de s'éloigner, Salazar attendit la fin de la conversation, observant distraitement la jeune femme tandis qu'elle retrouvait son calme aux paroles du jeune Gryffondor._

_- "Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas, les portes du Château vous seront toujours ouvertes", affirma finalement Godric, serrant brièvement les mains de l'inconnue dans les siennes._

_La sorcière acquiesça avec un faible sourire, et se confondit en remerciements, que Godric fit taire d'un simple "c'est tout naturel...". Il rejoignit ensuite Salazar. Il avait toujours un sourire encourageant._

_- "Helga est là!", s'écria le roux en poussant Salazar vers la jeune femme, qui leur faisait de grands signes de la main depuis la table d'honneur. "J'ai un discours à faire, je vous rejoindrai après."_

_Le blond hocha la tête, et alla s'installer à côté de leur amie, tandis que Godric bondissait sur une table inoccupée. _

_- "Bonjour, Sal'...", lança rapidement Helga, tout en tournant le regard vers Godric, qui attirait l'attention de la foule en agitant la main. _

_Le silence sur la place fut presque instantané. _

_- "Bonjour", souffla Salazar. "Réquisitionnée en tant qu'enseignante, à ce qu'il parait?"_

_- "Et oui, il semblerait que je sois condamnée à supporter des collègues irascibles et sarcastiques..."_

_- "J'en voudrais volontiers à Godric pour les libertés qu'il prend sur nos emplois du temps, mais je suppose qu'il a besoin de toute l'aide qu'on peut lui offrir... Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour tenir le coup."_

_De son côté, Godric avait commencé son discours, et ses paroles semblaient avoir un effet positif sur la foule._

_- "... Ne pas savoir contre qui nous nous battons est pesant", disait l'adolescent. "Mais nous avons fait des prisonniers, et ils parleront - ils parlent toujours. Nous saurons très vite qui sont les responsables..."_

_Salazar cessa d'écouter. Ce que son ami pouvait dire n'avait aucune importance, en fait. La foule buvait ses paroles sans se poser de questions, comme hypnotisée par l'aura et le charisme du jeune Gryffondor. Salazar se demandait d'ailleurs si la mystérieuse capacité de Godric à séduire le public n'était pas due à un sortilège d'influence particulièrement réussi. _

_Quant à l'assistance... En regardant la foule, il avait l'impression de se trouver devant un groupement de répugnantes sangsues, se nourrissant de l'énergie de la seule personne qui leur semblait avoir la force de résister en ces temps difficiles. _

_- "Je ne sais pas, Sal'... Mais peu importe ce qui le motive maintenant, j'ai bien peur que ça ne puisse pas durer toujours..."_

* * *

- "Où suis-je?", demanda l'entité qui semblait avoir pris possession d'Hermione Granger à Lupin, qui, disposant de facultés mentales que Severus avait toujours su limitées, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le problème.

- "A l'infirmerie, Hermione", répondit le loup-garou. "Tu as été inconsciente plusieurs jours... Comment est-ce que tu te sens?"

Les traits de Granger prirent une expression agacée et froide très différente de ses mimiques habituelles, et ses yeux parcoururent rapidement la salle, avec parfois un léger mouvement du menton pour mieux orienter son regard. L'attitude de la jeune femme tout entière était d'ailleurs étrange, différente. Elle ne faisait aucun mouvement superflu, par exemple. Tout le long de son examen de l'infirmerie, son corps conserva l'immobilité d'une statue. Hermione se serait assise différemment, aurait sans doute posé les mains sur ses genoux, et le mouvement de sa tête ne se serait pas limité au menton, mais aurait englobé épaules et tronc.

- "... Poudlard? Quand sommes-nous?"

Cette réplique sembla faire comprendre à Lupin que la situation n'était pas aussi normale qu'on pouvait l'espérer.

- "Quand?"

Severus ne vint pas en aide au pauvre lycanthrope, et le laissa complaisamment se faire passer pour un parfait imbécile ayant subi deux baisers de détraqueur.

"Granger" glissa les jambes hors du lit, s'asseyant face au mur, sans prendre la peine de regarder Lupin pour lui répondre. Elle avait le regard focalisé et méthodique de quelqu'un réfléchissant à des questions d'une telle importance que les gens susceptibles de la déranger en passaient au statut d'insectes bourdonnants.

- "Quelle _année_?", précisa-t-elle.

- "Ann... Deux-mille", se coupa lui-même le loup en constatant qu'il se livrait à une parfaite imitation du perroquet moyen.

Les yeux de Granger s'écarquillèrent, et elle daigna se retourner vers son interlocuteur.

- "DEUX-MILLE?"

Elle dévisagea Lupin quelques instants, s'assurant que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie.

- "Deux-mille. Mille ans? Un _millénaire_?" - Elle se leva.- "Qui est le directeur? Il va falloir que je le voie. Et il me faudra aussi un laboratoire." - Elle baissa les yeux, et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en voyant ses pieds et mollets nus. - "Et des vêtements. Définitivement des vêtements." - Elle n'osait plus trop relever les yeux sur les deux hommes en présence, faisant supposer à Severus que l'inconnu était une femme. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se reprendre et continuer. - "Et qui est le fichu imbécile qui a préparé l'Imaginis?"

Rogue prit cette dernière question comme une attaque personnelle. En y réfléchissant, c'en était une. A moitié. Il s'avança.

- "La jeune personne dont vous occupez le corps, mademoiselle ... ?"

Granger tourna la tête vers lui, et tendit la main. Il la sera machinalement.

- "Rowena Serdaigle", compléta-elle sans se préoccuper de se voir présenter les personnes en présence. "Savez-vous où je peux trouver le directeur?"

Ce fut un Remus Lupin passablement abruti de surprise qui répondit.

- "Dans. Euh, son bureau. Je pense. La tour..."

- "Merci", coupa la soi-disant fondatrice.

Son regard s'attarda encore un instant sur Lupin, puis elle transplana.

Pendant de longs moments, rien ne troubla l'oppressant silence qui avait envahi la salle après que la jeune femme se soit volatilisée, pas même le bruit des neurones de Severus qui carburaient pour tenter de prouver que toute la scène n'avait été qu'une étrange hallucination collective. Malheureusement, même après plusieurs vérifications, le lit de Granger s'avérait bel et bien vide.

Ce fut Lupin qui parla le premier.

- "Elle a transplané?"

- "On dirait", répondit Rogue qui, sous le choc, en oubliait d'être un salaud fini.

- "A Poudlard."

- "De toute évidence..."

- "Transplané."

- "Mh."

- "A Poud..."

- "Lupin! Pourrais-tu cesser de m'imposer tes lacunes intellectuelles?", le coupa Severus, qui commençait à reprendre contenance.

- "Albus aurait-il baissé les barrières?"

- "Sens-toi libre d'essayer, je ne te retiens pas", suggéra un Rogue peu enclin à se faire mettre en pièces par les protections de l'école. Il resta pensif quelques secondes. "Je vais prévenir Albus et Minerva."

* * *

- "Je récapitule. Tu t'appelles Hermione. Tu as recréé l'Imaginis avec ton professeur de potions. Tu viens de l'an deux-mille. Seules deux personnes ont bu ce fichu philtre, dont toi."

Hermione acquiesça au résumé d'Helga, qui venait de mener un interrogatoire en règle.

- "Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé après m'être évanouie, mais je ne pense pas que le professeur Rogue aurait risqué de voir quelqu'un d'autre en prendre..."

Elle gardait obstinément la tête baissée, se sentant comme un enfant prise en faute. Le regard scrutateur de Salazar ne l'aidait pas à se mettre à l'aise. Après tout, elle occupait le corps de Rowena, et si les rêves qu'elle avait faits avant son arrivée étaient des souvenirs, Salazar et Rowena étaient sans doute... Eh bien, particulièrement liés. Le sorcier ne semblait pas avoir d'inquiétude particulière pour Serdaigle, en tout cas. Il restait absolument impassible, et n'était intervenu qu'une ou deux fois pendant qu'Helga la questionnait. Ce n'était sans doute pas une grande indication de son état d'esprit. Même dans les rêves, il n'avait pas été très expressif, et son caractère semblait naturellement froid.

Il lui rappelait quelqu'un, sans qu'elle parvienne à mettre le doigt sur qui. Pas le professeur Rogue... La froideur, la concentration... Certes, cela collait. Mais il ne semblait pas rivaliser sur le plan de la malice et de la cruauté, ou du moins ne pas vouloir perdre son temps inutilement dans des joutes verbales. Autant qu'elle ait vu, c'était plutôt Rowena qui tenait ce rôle, comme envers Celesta lors du mariage de Salazar.

Ce n'était pas non plus un des Malfoy, malgré les vêtements impeccables, la barbe parfaitement entretenue et l'attitude excessivement irréprochable. Il manquait l'élément "vantardise". Et ses cheveux étaient blond cendré, pas platine.

Il n'était assez mégalomane ni assez verbeux pour ressembler à Voldemort. A vrai dire, il était assez difficile d'imaginer cet homme en ancêtre de Tom Jedusor. Il semblait bien s'entendre avec Helga, et supporter sans rancune ses taquineries. Hermione avait atterri à l'époque où Serpentard et les autres fondateurs étaient encore amis, apparemment.

Prévenir Helga des évènements futurs causerait sans doute d'innombrables paradoxes temporels. Elle décida de s'abstenir. De toute façon, Helga semblait avoir des problèmes plus pressants en tête.

- "Ca n'était pas supposé aller dans les deux sens", soufflait-elle au blond, agitée. "Comment-allons nous récupérer Wena?"

- "Ils ont probablement reconstitué la formule d'Urian par accident."

- "Ur...", commença Hermione, au moment où la porte s'ouvrait avec un grincement.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'achever sa question. Elle se retrouva écrasée dans une étreinte tentaculaire, qui lui coupa le souffle et la fit s'inquiéter quelques secondes de voir ses côtes se briser.

- "Enfin reveillée", souffla l'homme qui l'avait enlacée. "Co..."

- "Godric, ce n'est pas Rowena", protesta Helga en le tirant en arrière, tandis que Salazar roulait des yeux.

- "Elle vient à peine de sortir de sa crise d'hystérie, essaie de ne pas la traumatiser encore."

Hermione retrouva d'un coup sa capacité de respirer: Godric l'avait relâchée, et s'écartait du lit. Elle releva la tête, et laissa échapper une exclamation surprise.

- "Remus?"

Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment elle n'avait pas réalisé pendant les rêves. Certes, Godric était roux. Certes, il était plus jeune, vingt-cinq ans, sans doute un peu moins. Certes, tout son visage était constellé de taches de rousseur. Mais, si on s'en tenait aux traits, c'était un sosie de Remus Lupin.

Gryffondor la regardait d'un air perplexe.

- "Euh, pardon?"

* * *

_- "En y réfléchissant, c'est vraiment la meilleure solution possible", affirma Rowena comme si la proposition de Godric, proposition qu'elle avait acceptée, était le choix le plus naturel et le plus logique au monde._

_Salazar crispa les poings, serra les dents, et transplana, plantant là Rowena._

_Il réapparut dans un des salons de Poudlard, le château des Gryffondor, où il trouva Godric affalé dans un fauteuil, un parchemin dans une main et un bol de soupe fumante dans l'autre. L'adolescent releva la tête avec un large sourire enfantin, et posa soigneusement les deux objets sur la table basse, devant lui._

_- "Salut, Sal! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène?"_

_Salazar était très doué pour dissimuler ses sentiments - sur le plan physique, en tout cas. Quelle que soit la situation, il parvenait à rester impassible, se permettant parfois une expression agacée. Rien de plus. Donc, son visage restait parfaitement inexpressif, malgré son envie croissante de tester la résistance de son prétendu ami au Doloris._

_Sur le plan magique, il avait un peu moins de contrôle._

_- "Comment as-tu osé?", siffla-t-il, se forçant à ne pas basculer en fourchelang._

_Le bol de soupe de Godric explosa, tout comme l'ensemble des objets en verre et en porcelaine de la pièce, d'ailleurs. Chaque pendant du grand lustre de cristal qui éclairait la pièce se brisa en morceaux, sa chaîne de suspension - pourtant constituée d'épais anneaux de métal - se rompit, et le lustre s'écrasa au sol. Les murs du salon tremblèrent violemment à ce choc, et un léger nuage de poussière s'éleva - très léger: les elfes du château étaient des plus consciencieux. _

_Godric n'avait même pas sursauté, et son sourire affable resta en place._

_- "On dirait que tu as entendu les dernières nouvelles."_

_- "De Rowena elle-même..."_

_Le jeune Gryffondor se leva, secoua ses robes en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de tissu noir et de poussière du plus mauvais effet, puis releva le nez, l'air amusé._

_- "Et tu ne lui as même pas laissé le temps de t'expliquer le plan, on dirait", supposa-t-il en s'approchant du jeune Serpentard._

_Il souriait, évidemment. Il sourirait sans doute jusque sur son lit de mort._

_- "Oh, elle m'a expliqué", dit Salazar, baissant les yeux pour croiser le regard du roux._

_Godric était petit. Vraiment, vraiment petit, de la taille de ceux dont la poussée de croissance à quelques longues années de retard. A dix-sept ans, il en paraissait treize, quatorze en étant généreux, et, avec son sourire enfantin et son enthousiasme débordant, il inspirait généralement aux gens des vagues de confiance et d'attendrissement. Bien sûr, au combat, il émanait de lui une puissance et un charisme qui balayaient totalement ces aspects enfantins, mais en dehors... Le terme le plus souvent employé pour le décrire était "adorable". Ses cheveux roux, perpétuellement décoiffés et qui auraient sans doute mérité une coupe de quelques centimètres... Ses yeux bleus pétillants où on avait parfois l'impression de voir briller une étincelle... Le vieux chapeau de sorcier élimé et bien trop grand pour lui, qui lui retombait sur les yeux... Ses habits perpétuellement trop larges, aux manches roulées au moins deux fois... Tout en lui accentuait son apparence juvénile, et, d'après ce que Salazar pensait, c'était calculé. Godric, par Merlin savait quel moyen - sans doute en grande partie sa confiance en lui imperturbable et sa générosité - avait réussi à tourner ce qui aurait pu être la source de moqueries et de mépris en qualités. Les femmes le trouvaient "mignon", les hommes plus âgés, poussés par de ridicules instincts paternels, l'appelaient le plus souvent "fiston", et les enfants trouvaient qu'il était un compagnon de jeu génial. En bref, tout le monde l'adorait._

_Salazar le haïssait du plus profond de son âme, et aurait volontiers effacé son sourire enfantin à grand coups de sortilèges de lacération._

_- "Manifestement, tu n'as pas écouté."_

_- "Oh si, j'ai écouté. Mais tu t'attendais vraiment à ce que je ne voie pas clair dans ton jeu?"_

_Le peu d'objets encore intacts dans le salon explosèrent à leur tour, ou, si leur matière ne s'y prêtait pas, furent projetés aux quatre coins de la pièce._

_Oui, il avait vu clair dans le jeu de son "ami", et, en y réfléchissant, il aurait du le faire des mois plus tôt. Des anecdotes lui revenaient en mémoire... Godric, au village, discutant avec un enfant d'une mystérieuse jeune fille qu'il comptait épouser... D'une personne qui comptait plus que toute sa fortune... Une jeune fille qu'il avait mentionnée à diverses personnes, mais, bizarrement, jamais à ses amis proches... Ses félicitations si enthousiastes à la nouvelle de la grossesse de Cellestria..._

_Autant d'indices évidents auxquels Salazar n'avait jamais prêté attention, mais qu'il aurait dû remarquer. Rowena, avec son pragmatisme habituel, avait l'habitude d'ignorer ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas rationaliser, et prenait rarement la peine de se pencher plus en détail sur ce que les gens pouvaient penser et ressentir... Mais Salazar, lui, aurait dû comprendre, plutôt que laisser la situation actuelle se produire._

_- "Mon jeu, Sal?"_

_Le sourire de Godric s'était fait froid et hautain, et Salazar se tendit un peu plus à l'idée que pendant des mois, des années, le jeune Gryffondor avait attendu un faux-pas de sa part pour pouvoir approcher Rowena; avec beaucoup plus de détermination qu'on n'aurait pu en attendre de la part du si souriant, si peu sérieux Godric Gryffondor. _

_- "Dire que j'ai été assez stupide pour te faire confiance... Et tout ce temps, tu ne faisais qu'attendre ton heure pour pouvoir nous poignarder dans le dos... Comment crois tu qu'elle va le prendre, lorsqu'elle se rendra compte que tu l'as manipulée? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est pour toi? Un autre trophée, une preuve que tu m'as battu?"_

_Son vis à vis se contenta de sourire, et d'attendre la suite._

_- "J'aurais dû savoir que tu jouais très bien ton rôle", continua Salazar, "mais qu'au fond, tu n'es qu'un salaud égoïste, un..."_

_Godric éclata de rire, l'interrompant dans sa tirade. Le roux baissa la tête, toujours hilare, et le seul bruit dans la pièce, pendant quelques moments, fut celui de son rire qui s'apaisait peu à peu._

_Ensuite, il se tut. Il était toujours penché en avant, et ses cheveux trop longs dissimulaient l'expression de son visage._

_Salazar n'osa pas ajouter un mot. Même s'il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de son... Ami, il devinait aisément que son sourire avait disparu, et autant qu'il ait souhaité obtenir ce résultat quelques instants plus tôt, il regrettait à présent d'y être parvenu. Il savait qu'il en fallait énormément pour pousser Godric à bout... Plus que ça, à vrai dire. Et un Godric sans sourire, ça se traduisait par "tu es allé trop loin", auquel l'instinct de Salazar ajoutait un "cours et sauve ta peau", même s'il n'avait jamais vu Godric craquer auparavant._

_Evidemment, les Serpentard ne fuyaient jamais, et le jeune sorcier se contenta de se préparer à lancer un sortilège de bouclier, à tout hasard._

_En bon sorcier de sang pur, descendant d'une lignée où la magie coulait à ce point dans les veines que les gestes les plus simples se réglaient à coup de baguette, sans même que l'idée de se servir de ses mains n'effleure un membre de la famille, le coup de poing de Godric le prit par surprise. Et, bien entendu, après un coup sévère à l'estomac, Salazar n'était pas en état de riposter lorsque l'adolescent le plaqua au mur, sans se préoccuper de la violence avec laquelle son crâne avait heurté les pierres derrière lui, et l'y maintint collé d'une main serrée autour de sa gorge._

_Salazar était sorcier jusqu'au bout des ongles. Le corps à corps était loin d'être sa spécialité: généralement, ses ennemis n'approchaient jamais assez de lui pour lui porter de véritables coups. Physiquement, sans pourtant être faible, il manquait de la résistance que lui aurait apporté un entraînement physique sérieux._

_Godric, par contre, pratiquait le combat à la manière moldue, était champion de course de balai, et s'entraînait chaque matin pendant une à deux heures selon son temps libre. Il était petit, certes, mais personne ne songeait jamais à la carrure exacte qu'il cachait sous ses vêtements trop larges. En réalité, malgré son aspect peu imposant, Godric aurait pu mettre au tapis une bonne partie des sorciers de son âge, à l'exception des brutes..._

_Salazar, sonné par le choc, ne parvint qu'à porter ses mains à sa gorge pour tenter de faire lâcher prise à son rival. Il est toujours des moments où même les plus purs sorciers oublient la magie._

_Godric releva la tête, l'air sérieux, un peu en colère, mais extrêmement calme par rapport à ce à quoi on aurait pu s'attendre. _

_- "C'est TOI qui parles d'égoïsme?", commença-t-il. " C'est la guérison qui se fout de la charité, Salazar! Je peux savoir comment tu considères TES actions exactement?"_

_Il relâcha un peu la pression de ses doigts sur la gorge de l'autre sorcier, et ce dernier inspira une longue bouffée d'air par pur réflexe, puis ensuite, réfléchit une fraction de seconde. Essayer de se dégager quand quelqu'un qui a ne serait-ce que des rudiments de magie sans baguette vous tient à la gorge étant absolument suicidaire, et Godric en ayant plus que de simples bases, Salazar évita de se débattre._

_Le roux attendit un instant, et, apparemment satisfait de ne pas avoir à être plus violent, reprit._

_- " TU as fichu tous tes projets et ceux de Rowena en l'air. TU as mis ta femme enceinte. TU as trahi la confiance que Rowena te portait", l'accusa-t-il. "Qu'est ce que tu planifies pour elle? Qu'elle reste perpétuellement ta maîtresse, une catin aux yeux du reste du monde, parce que maintenant tu n'as plus aucune chance de rompre ton mariage?"_

_Il parlait avec l'assurance de quelqu'un qui a préparé ses arguments bien avant la discussion, et est persuadé de ne pouvoir être contredit. Il avait probablement prévu cette altercation depuis des semaines, et Salazar l'avait attaqué sur son propre terrain - ou du moins un terrain qu'il avait étudié dans le moindre détail - sans s'en rendre compte. _

_- "Je..."_

_La protestation de Salazar mourut sur ses lèvres lorsque les doigts de Godric se resserrèrent sur sa gorge, bien plus violemment que la première fois._

_- "Laisse-moi achever..."_

_Le blond hocha tant bien que mal la tête. Godric le relâcha, et le laissa glisser contre le mur. Salazar toussa légèrement, et lui dédia un regard noir. Il aurait répondu "vas-y, je t'écoute" d'un ton suprêmement agacé, s'il n'avait pas eu la conviction que ses cordes vocales n'étaient pas en état de fonctionner._

_Godric n'eut de toute façon pas besoin d'encouragements pour continuer._

_- " Tu as joué sur les belles promesses et les rêves d'adolescent trop longtemps, il est temps de voir la réalité en face et de prendre tes responsabilités", dit-il. " Pense à Cellestria qui a eu le courage de te supporter toutes ces années, et n'essaie pas de me dire que tu pourrais te "débarrasser d'elle" maintenant, parce que tu mentirais. Je sais que tu as envisagé cette possibilité, et que tu en es sans doute arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que moi. La tuer pendant qu'elle porte ton héritier, impossible. Ensuite, elle l'allaitera. Et devra l'éduquer..."_

_Salazar pâlissait graduellement en écoutant son vis-à-vis détailler l'analyse de la situation qu'il avait lui-même faite, des semaines auparavant._

_- "... Sans compter que Rowena refuserait que tu l'élimines, elle a bien plus de conscience que toi", poursuivit Godric. "Et de toute façon... La situation telle qu'elle est te convient très bien. Tu as l'épouse parfaite, de sang pur - exactement celle qui convient à ta position sociale. Elle est noble, puissante, belle, et personne ne peut contester sa présence à tes côtés... Tu ne pourrais rien perdre parce qu'elle n'est pas du statut que tes riches amis attendent de ton épouse. Les Walpurgis n'attaqueront pas ta famille parce que le sang de ton héritier n'est pas assez pur à leur goût... Oh, et parlons-en, de l'héritier! Pense à ce à quoi tu le condamnerais en chassant sa mère à présent."_

_Chacune de ces pensées avait effleuré Salazar auparavant. Chacune, dans ce qu'il pensait être l'intimité de son esprit. Et Godric avait suivi le fil de ses pensées à la perfection. Chacune d'entre elles._

_- "Silence!", s'écria-t-il._

_Les débris qui jonchaient le sol furent projetés contre le mur du bout de la pièce. Gryffondor regarda les morceaux de cristal s'incruster dans une tapisserie représentant un dragon rouge combattu par un groupe de sorciers, et renifla avec agacement. _

_- "Combien de temps est-ce que tu as attendu ce moment, Godric?" - Salazar dut s'interrompre pour prendre une longue et sifflante inspiration - "A chercher comment pouvoir te mettre entre..."_

_Cette fois, ce fut un sort qui le projeta contre le mur, puis l'avant-bras de Godric pressé contre sa gorge et son épaule qui l'y maintint._

_- " TU as fait de ta vie ce qu'elle est devenue et TU es le seul responsable de tes échecs", rappela l'adolescent d'un ton parfaitement calme. "Alors ne viens pas me reprocher d'avoir attendu cinq ans pour tenter ma chance avec Rowena, et de t'avoir trahi en prenant des initiatives après que TU aies définitivement condamné votre relation."_

_L'héritier en titre de la famille Serpentard se sentit brièvement mortifié de s'être laissé prendre plusieurs fois par surprise en situation de combat. N'importe qui d'autre que Godric, et il aurait eu un nombre considérable d'occasions de mourir._

_Cette considération purement dictée par son instinct de survie fut oubliée lorsqu'il réalisa les paroles exactes de son rival. Le pire, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas nier. Godric savait pertinemment avoir raison, et aurait parfaitement reconnu la mauvaise foi dans une tentative de justification._

_Salazar détourna les yeux. Il avait perdu la partie. Pour l'instant. _

_Godric le relâcha, et son perpétuel sourire reprit sa place._

_- "Enfin... Je suppose que j'ai été assez clair", déclara l'adolescent en s'écartant._

_Salazar se massa la gorge._

_- "Très clair..."_

_Trop clair. Il n'avait eu à aucun moment l'expression satisfaite de quelqu'un profitant avec plaisir d'un avantage dans une compétition. Certes, il était en colère, mais c'était... En considérant ses motivations... Normal... Et surtout, il semblait sérieux._

_Bien plus sérieux que Salazar ne l'avait été dans les derniers mois._

_Le sourire du jeune roux s'élargit._

_- "Bon! On se verra à la cérémonie, alors?"_

_Les débris au sol vibrèrent quelques secondes, tandis que Salazar serrait les poings et se retenait de lancer quelques sortilèges bien sentis à son vis-à-vis. Il lui fallut tout son contrôle sur lui-même pour parvenir à retrouver un semblant de calme. _

_Il était en tort, après tout, ne serait-ce qu'en partie. D'avoir été un parfait imbécile sans aucun discernement sur les motivations flagrantes de Godric, déjà. Les Serpentards n'étaient pas supposés reconnaître leurs torts, mais, dans ces circonstances, Salazar pouvait faire une exception._

_Même dans les pires moments, il était capable de prendre quelques secondes pour analyser la situation. Et ses conclusions en ce moment étaient à peu près que tuer son meilleur ami n'était pas une bonne idée, quelles que soient les circonstances, qu'il aurait agi de la même façon si les rôles avaient été inversés, et que Rowena se chargerait elle-même de massacrer Godric dès qu'elle comprendrait ce qu'il en était de leur arrangement exactement._

_- "Je suppose..."_

_Il se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas ferme, bien décidé à s'effondrer dans le couloir pour reprendre son souffle avant de transplaner au manoir Serpentard, mais s'arrêta à la porte, se tournant légèrement vers le salon, sans pour autant croiser le regard de l'autre sorcier._

_- "A propos de ce que tu lui as dit, Godric..."_

_Il y un instant de silence, puis le jeune Gryffondor répondit, d'un ton inhabituellement doux._

_- "Ne t'inquiète pas, je tiens toujours ma parole."_

* * *

Albus était debout dans son bureau, entre les fauteuils où étaient installés Minerva, Lupin et Severus; et son bureau, qui était occupé par le corps de Miss Granger et le caractère abominable de Rowena Serdaigle.

Elle prenait des notes, relevait à peine la tête aux questions qu'on lui posait, mais attendait une réponse immédiate à chaque fois qu'elle interrogeait quelqu'un.

- "La potion est au stade expérimental - c'était un des travaux de Frederic Gryffondor, mais la formule lui a été dérobée - et ses applications sont à peu près illimitées, c'est ce qui la rend si dangereuse."

Severus mit tous ses talents d'acteurs à ignorer le lourd regard de Dumbledore.

- "J'aurai besoin de tous les travaux d'Hermione. Et d'un rapport sur l'erreur qui a amené à ce résultat. Et personne d'autre ne doit consommer la potion - Albus, je vous serais reconnaissante de placer le professeur Rogue sous surveillance. Il risque aussi d'être affecté."

Elle semblait ne pas se soucier du malaise dans la pièce, ni du fait que personne n'osait prendre la parole.

- "Comment vous êtes vous procurés la formule?", demanda-t-elle en relevant enfin le nez de ses notes.

- "Miss Granger en a obtenu deux parties dans des grimoires appartenant aux familles Dolohov et Lestrange", répondit Severus. "Les Malfoy possèdent aussi une copie du livre en question."

Serdaigle fronça les sourcils, d'une façon qui ne se mariait pas du tout aux traits de Granger.

- "Pourtant, Godric s'est occupé de ceux-là... Ils ont du obtenir des copies par Theresa. Et Melinda ne devait pas être au courant..."

- "Pardon... Theresa? Melinda?", risqua timidement Remus.

Rowena se tourna vers lui, encore une fois avec une fraction de seconde d'hésitation.

- "Theresa Serpentard et Melinda Malfoy - c'est la fille de Theresa, mais elle est dans notre camp..."

- "Madame Serdaigle, sans vouloir me montrer désobligeant, pourriez vous faire l'effort de sortir de votre petit monde et de donner suffisamment de détails pour rester un tant soit peu compréhensible?", siffla Severus.

La sorcière pivota vers lui, avec la même économie de mouvement qu'elle avait montrée depuis son arrivée. L'espion réalisa brusquement que son véritable corps était sans doute bien plus âgé, voire malade. Ces gestes lents, réfléchis, étaient vraisemblablement dûs à une longue habitude d'éviter tout mouvement brusque, et les douleurs et étourdissements qui les suivaient souvent

Elle lui adressa un sourire venimeux, qui lui sembla vaguement familier. Il fut aussi surpris du mépris qu'elle parvenait à infuser dans le regard d'ordinaire si innocent de Granger.

- "Très bien. A l'époque d'où je viens, nous sommes en guerre. Est-ce que le nom de 'Chevaliers de Walpurgis" vous est familier?"

Toutes les personnes en présence hochèrent la tête. L'ancienne version des Mangemorts, et le nom de l'armée des partisans de Grindelwald dans les années quarante.

- "Des nobles de sang pur prônant la fermeture du monde sorcier aux moldus, et la discrimination, voire l'exil, des sang-mêlés, et caetera?", continua Rowena. Tous acquiescèrent. Le principe ne semblait pas beaucoup avoir évolué. "Bien", continua-t-elle distraitement. "Au moins, je n'ai pas à expliquer ça..." - Elle se focalisa à nouveau. "Theresa Serpentard est l'épouse de leur ancien dirigeant. Elle a apparemment pris les rênes de l'organisation quand son mari a disparu. Melinda..."

- "Disparu?", coupa Remus, qui n'avait aucune chance d'intervenir entre deux phrases, vu le débit de parole de Serdaigle.

- "Nous l'avons en quelque sorte perdu. Melinda est la fille de Theresa, elle a épousé l'héritier des Malfoy mais n'adhère pas aux idéaux de ses parents et nous aide beau..."

- "Comment ça, 'en quelque sorte perdu'?", risqua Severus.

- "J'y viens... Euh... L'imaginis. Les Walpurgis en ont... Avaient? Bref... Ils avaient la formule, et ont commencé à expérimenter avec les effets des pensines, d'après ce que nous savons. Mais ils n'ont pas trouvé de moyen d'absorber les souvenirs des gens - c'était leur but à la base - donc, ils ont testé différentes combinaisons d'objets..."

Elle se faisait nerveuse, et un de ses pieds, encore découverts par la chemise de nuit qu'elle portait toujours, frottait machinalement l'autre. Peut-être pas si âgée, se dit Severus. Elle se laissait désarçonner et intimider, malgré sa manifeste volonté de garder le contrôle et son attitude hautaine. Elle lui rappelait ces jeunes enseignants au savoir irréprochable, mais à la confiance en eux pas encore a l'épreuve de toute une classe de septième année. L'autorité naturelle était là, pas l'aplomb et la résistance apportés par une longue expérience.

- "Et j'ose supposer qu'une de ces combinaisons a causé votre présence ici?"

Il avait une horrible suspicion sur la nature de la perte "en quelque sorte".

Rowena acquiesça.

- "Ils sont parvenus à développer une version de la potion permettant de provoquer des voyages astraux... Ils... Ils s'en servaient comme moyen d'espionnage jusqu'à ce que Godric ait réussi à créer un sort détectant les esprits. Alors, ils ont travaillé sur la possession."

L'horrible suspicion de Severus était confirmée.

- "Perdu en quelque sorte", répéta-t-il.

- "Nous avons réussi à capturer son corps. Il l'avait déjà déserté... Ses recherches sur la possession étaient incomplètes, il avait encore besoin d'être guidé vers le corps à habiter, et il a fait prendre l'Imaginis à ses serviteurs les plus proches. Comme leur société est - était - très hiérarchisée..."

Plusieurs années d'espionnage parmi les mangemorts avaient donné à Rogue une idée plutôt claire du mode de fonctionnement des sociétés élitistes de fous furieux anonymes et associés.

- "Vous aviez pensé peut-être parvenir à posséder l'un ou l'autre des chevaliers de Walpurgis haut-placés pour découvrir leur identité et remettre la main sur leur maître dans la même foulée?"

Rowena acquiesça.

- "Et le dit maître a potentiellement fait le même trajet?"

La jeune femme opina plus faiblement. Severus était satisfait: il parvenait à prendre un peu le contrôle de la discussion. Il en aurait presque oublié être à l'origine des problèmes du moment.

Presque.

- "Je vais chercher les travaux de Miss Granger. Lupin, pourrais-tu me suivre, au cas où un seigneur des ténèbres tenterait de me posséder en cours de route?"

Le loup-garou se leva, et l'accompagna à travers les couloirs de l'école, une profonde inquiétude perceptible sur ses traits. Rogue espérait qu'elle n'était pas justifiée.

Ses espoirs furent déçus lorsqu'il s'effondra devant la porte de son laboratoire.

* * *

Godric avait cessé de vouloir fusionner. Hermione en était vivement soulagée.

Le roux déambulait dans la pièce, rajustant machinalement son chapeau trop grand, qui lui retombait sans cesse sur les yeux. Elle s'était assise pour écouter ses explications, malgré les étoiles noires qui dansaient devant ses yeux et une migraine naissante. Ce mal de tête était rapidement augmenté par les grands gestes et les mouvements rapides de Gryffondor. Les yeux de Rowena, s'ils avaient été dotés de parole, auraient supplié pour un bandeau noir et douze heures de sommeil.

- "Salazar et Rowena ont pris la potion. Moi, j'étais supposé attendre leur retour dans leur corps pour le faire aussi", disait Godric. "Nous ne pouvions pas risquer d'être... Indisponibles longtemps."

Pour quelques instants, il cessa de s'agiter dans tous les sens, et s'assit sur un coin de table.

- "Bon, maintenant que tu es plus ou moins au courant de la situation générale, je suppose que tu veux en savoir plus sur la potion."

Hermione acquiesça, et grimaça. Elle avait la nette impression que son cerveau avait rebondi contre les parois de son crâne pendant le mouvement.

- "C'était à l'origine le travail de mon père. Il avait... Tu as soif?", s'interrompit le jeune homme en désignant une cruche de terre cuite posée sur une table.

Elle acquiesça, et Godric bondit de son coffre pour aller leur servir à chacun un gobelet d'eau. Hermione dut lutter contre l'envie de poser le récipient d'étain froid contre son front.

- "Merci."

- "De rien. Bref. C'était le projet de mon père. L'idée de drainer les pouvoirs d'un objet ne l'avait pas effleuré, tu sais? Il voulait parvenir à modifier temporairement la composition magique d'un corps, pour pouvoir immuniser les gens aux impardonnables."

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds.

Le sorcier sortit une baguette d'argent sertie de rubis de sa manche, vida son gobelet en quelques gorgées, le posa sur le coffre, et pointa la baguette dessus.

- "Les impardonnables, en tout cas l'avada kedavra et l'imperius, agissent sur l'esprit. L'avada kedavra rompt le lien entre l'esprit et le corps, l'imperius manipule l'esprit. Pour le doloris, c'est matériel, mais juste basé sur la chair."

La jeune sorcière s'apprêtait à l'interrompre dans ces explications basiques, lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

- "Evidemment, dans d'autres cas... Avada kedavra", lança-t-il distraitement.

Hermione bondit en arrière lorsque l'éclair vert illumina la pièce.

Elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à ce que quelqu'un d'autre qu'un mangemort lance ce sortilège juste pour illustrer ses paroles, en tout cas pas à ce que _Godric Gryffondor_ lance ce sortilège. Elle s'était retrouvée plaquée au mur, au fond du lit. Le gobelet, lui, s'était simplement renversé.

- "Les objets inanimés ne sont pas conducteurs de l'Avada Kedavra. Du moins, pas de la même façon. Mon père cherchait un moyen de donner la propriété d'un matériau au corps humain. Ses recherches n'ont pas abouti."

Hermione se décolla du mur, et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, intéressée.

- "Où en était-il dans ses travaux? Quels problèmes est-ce qu'il rencontrait?"

Godric haussa les sourcils.

- "Holà, mademoiselle, je ne suis pas maître es potions, moi. Salazar est mieux placé pour te répondre. Ou Rowena, plutôt, mais ça risque d'être compliqué." - Le dépit de la sorcière dut s'afficher sur son visage, car il soupira et reprit. - "Bon. D'après ce que j'ai compris, au début, il arrivait effectivement à donner les propriétés de certaines matières à ses sujets d'étude, trop bien, à vrai dire. Nous avons beaucoup de très jolies statues de souris en bois et en pierre, d'ailleurs."

L'élève de Rogue grimaça, analysant déjà les diverses raisons potentielles à un tel résultat.

- "Ensuite", continua Godric, "Il est parvenu à éliminer ce petit effet secondaire, et a commencé à expérimenter sur les matières utilisables. Il partait du principe que l'Avada Kedavra avait un effet différent sur chaque type de surface. Le métal l'absorbe et le transmet. Sur la pierre, ça ricoche. Le bois..."

- "L'absorbe", compléta Hermione, qui commençait à noter les quelques similitudes entre le sort et la foudre.

Son vis à vis prit un ton professoral.

- "Exact. Théoriquement, l'idée est excellente, n'est-ce pas?" - Granger acquiesça. - "Faux. Mon père était très doué pour les potions, mais on ne peut pas dire que les charmes aient été son domaine de prédilection. Il avait beaucoup négligé certaines dynamiques de la magie."

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir mettre le doigt sur l'erreur dans le projet, mais n'y parvenait pas. Godric la laissa à ses pensées quelques courts instants.

- "L'avada kedavra n'est pas vraiment un sort fort étudié à mon époque. Il a d'autres propriétés? La chaleur, peut-être?", hésita-t-elle. Peut-être était-il chargé électriquement, aussi. Ou...

- "Non, pas la chaleur", répondit Godric. "Mais le principe est à peu près le même. L'Imaginis transformait l'esprit des cobayes en répliques de l'essence magique des objets. Ca, c'était _bien_. Enfin, le problème est juste que les êtres vivants, comme les objets, ont une existence matérielle."

- "Avec laquelle le sort interagit même s'il n'est pas supposé l'affecter."

Godric sourit.

- "Bien vu. L'esprit a beau avoir les propriétés magiques d'un caillou, tout l'être, donc, la propriété magique d'un caillou... Le corps n'a pas réellement été métamorphosé. Il a beau réagir comme un roc pour ce qui est de l'effet du sort, il n'en a pas la... Mh, je ne retrouve pas le mot... La..."

- "Densité?", suggéra Hermione.

- "Voilà!" - Le visage du jeune roux s'éclaira. - "Portée sur les charmes?"

La sorcière opina, s'attirant un sourire ravi.

- "Je suis rassuré. Tous des passionnés de potions, par ici. Mh, où en étais-je? Ah oui! Pas la même densité, donc pas la même résistance à l'impact du sort. On n'a jamais réussi à récurer tous les morceaux de rat incrustés dans les murs du laboratoire de mon père."

Hermione grimaça.

- "Il n'est pas allé plus loin dans ses recherches?"

Godric se rassit, un peu plus calme, mais le ton distrait.

- "Non, à peu près à cette époque, il est tombé malade, puis il est mort", expliqua-t-il avec négligence. "Ses apprentis - le frère de Salazar, et Rowena - ont continué un peu les expériences, puis abandonné en se voyant dans l'impasse. Rowena a dû... A été occupée par d'autres problèmes, et Urian s'est mis à la variation de l'Imaginis qui t'a - je suppose - envoyée ici."

Il se resservit un gobelet d'eau. Hermione, réalisant ne pas avoir touché le sien, but quelques gorgées.

- "Quelques années plus tard, Urian a fichu le camp en nous révélant avoir été jusque là un seigneur des ténèbres anonyme infiltré et a commencé à utiliser l'Imaginis comme moyen d'espionnage. C'est vraiment abominable, cette époque où nous vivons, on ne peut même pas faire confiance à la famille de son meilleur ami. Enfin. LINKY!"

Un elfe de maison apparut, souriant, et s'inclina bien bas. Il - ou elle, plutôt - portait un torchon rouge et or enroulé autour de son corps et rattaché par une broche sur l'épaule en guise de robe.

- "Maître Godric a besoin de Linky?"

Le roux acquiesça, et s'accroupit devant la petite créature.

- "Rowena a besoin d'aller prendre l'air. Elle est encore un peu secouée par sa maladie, donc il faut que tu l'aides à s'habiller et à se préparer, avant. Tu peux faire ça?"

Linky opina vivement.

- "Parfait!", répondit son maître en se relevant. "Rowena, je reviendrai te chercher dans... Une vingtaine de minutes. Pas question de retourner déjà t'enfermer dans ton laboratoire quand il y a un si beau soleil sur le parc."

Hermione le regarda fixement, l'esprit envahi de questions telles que: pardon? Que? Qui? Comment? Rowena? Mais elle finit par réaliser qu'il était sans doute préférable, si la véritable Rowena était en plein voyage astral à la recherche d'un mage noir aux nombreux partisans, que personne n'en sache rien.

- "Hem oui. Euh, bien sûr..."


	14. L'amie fidèle

**Philtra Temporis**

**8. L'amie fidèle**

Hermione se leva.

La première chose qu'elle constata fut que Rowena était faible. Très faible. Le monde vira au noir scintillant, son cerveau lui donna l'impression de s'envoler avec légèreté, et ses genoux se dérobèrent sous elle. Pendant un instant, elle pensa qu'elle venait d'entamer le trajet de retour vers le vingt-et-unième siècle. Puis elle réalisa que non, et eut juste assez de présence d'esprit pour tomber en arrière sur le lit, et non pas face au sol.

Linky se précipita à son secours.

- "Maîtresse Rowena va bien?"

Ca demandait réflexion.

- "Hng..."

Le cerveau de Rowena choisit cet instant pour cesser de flotter, et subir d'un seul coup la gravité des précédentes secondes. Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir la tête dans un étau.

- "Nh... Oui, Linky", articula-t-elle tant bien que mal. "Juste... Les restes de tout ce temps alitée."

Elle se redressa avec un peu plus de prudence. A nouveau, un voile noir obscurcit sa vision, mais moins opaque qu'à sa première tentative de mouvement. Elle se leva lentement.

- "Linky, s'il te plaît... Tu peux préparer mes habits?"

L'elfe opina, sans sembler surprise de la formule de politesse employée, et s'affaira quelques instants, plongeant à moitié dans un coffre rangé dans un coin.

- "Celle-ci... Et ça et ça...", marmonnait la petite créature.

Hermione, un peu perdue, la laissa faire.

- "Maîtresse Rowena vient dans sa chambre avec Linky?"

La sorcière opina, ce qu'elle regretta immédiatement en voyant des étoiles danser devant ses yeux. L'elfe trottina jusqu'à la cheminée, et saisit un pot de poudre verte. Hermione hésita, puis en prit une pincée, qu'elle jeta dans l'âtre.

- "Euh. Chambre de Rowena?"

Elle fut happée vers l'avant et atterrit sans douceur, tête la première, dans ce qui semblait être une surface molle couverte de fourrure. Encore une fois, elle dut attendre que le voile noir se dissipe pour regarder autour d'elle. Elle était allongée sur un lit sommaire pour deux personnes, juste quatre planches clouées autour d'un matelas de paille enveloppé d'un drap de laine. Il y avait plusieurs couvertures: celle du bas était en soie, les deux autres en laine, et une peau de bête était posée en travers du tout: la fourrure sur laquelle Hermione était tombée. Il y avait aussi deux oreillers à la housse en tapisserie. Celui de gauche était simplement orné de losanges bleu nuit et orangés. Par contre, un dragon en trois couleurs se promenait sur le paysage vert et brun de celui de droite.

La jeune sorcière eu un horrible doute. Elle tourna la tête.

La pièce était garnie de lourdes étoffes rouges bordées d'or, qui couvraient la pierre nue des murs. A droite du lit, posée sur un coffre faisant office de table de nuit, une lampe à huile ancienne éclairait un tabouret où reposait une cape rouge, un balai appuyé contre le mur, et une table sur tréteaux. Derrière la table, des tentures rouges fermées à moitié fermées sur une fenêtre donnant sur une forêt. A gauche, il y avait un autre coffre, une armoire, et un tabouret placé juste devant un miroir d'argent poli.

- "Oh non..."

Rowena et Godric étaient mariés.

C'était _leur_ chambre.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ce détail: Linky apparut avec un craquement.

- "Linky a préparé les robes préférées de maîtresse Rowena", babilla-t-elle en grimpant sur le tabouret devant le miroir.

Elle déplia la pile d'habits qu'elle avait apportés, et les fit flotter. Elle avait choisi une robe bleu ciel bordée d'or, une cape bleu nuit, et des bas faits de rubans de soie tressée qui devaient faire office de bottes, si on en jugeait par leurs semelles de cuir.

Hermione s'approcha du miroir, hésitante, et attendit les instructions de l'elfe. Le problème était que la créature en faisait autant, et un lourd silence pesa jusqu'à ce que la sorcière réalise que pour pouvoir entrer dans ses vêtements propres, elle devait d'abord se déshabiller.

Elle ne voulait _pas_ voir Rowena nue.

Linky claqua des doigts, et toute possibilité de choix se volatilisa avec la promptitude d'une assiette de bonbons placée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. La chemise de nuit ample et longue que portait Hermione avait disparu. Elle ne put que rester à fixer son reflet, heureusement encore couvert d'une courte chemise sans manches étroitement lacée à l'avant, et qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse. C'était assez moulant pour juger de la silhouette de Rowena. Elle avait le genre de physique souvent affiché en couverture des magazines de mode, la maigreur inquiétante et l'absence de formes qui faisaient s'accuser de nombreuses jeunes femmes aux rondeurs normales et saines d'être d'horribles tas de graisse, et poussaient la plupart des autres à accuser la modèle d'anorexie et de dépendance à des drogues diverses. En d'autres termes, elle avait la peau sur les os. Ces adolescents qui se disaient "gothiques" auraient sacrifié des fortunes en fond de teint blanc pour parvenir à imiter sa pâleur naturelle, et tout autant chez le coiffeur pour ces longs cheveux noirs parfaitement lisses. Elle avait des lèvres si pâles qu'on les distinguait à peine, des cernes sombres sous les yeux, et des traits émaciés qui lui donnaient l'air maladif. Oh, elle aurait _pu_ être jolie, Hermione n'en disconvenait pas. "Pu". Si elle avait été correctement nourrie pendant les quinze années précédentes, et avait pris la peine de dormir plus de deux nuits sur cette période.

- "Si Maîtresse Rowena veut bien tendre les bras...", demanda Linky.

Hermione opina, et s'exécuta.

* * *

- "Tu penses pouvoir la renvoyer à son époque?", demanda Helga, qui suivait Salazar à travers les couloirs du château.

Le sorcier blond croisa les bras.

- "Franchement, Helga, je l'ignore. Pendant les précédents tests, il était possible de se diriger d'un corps à l'autre tant qu'ils étaient récepteurs, comme pour un voyage astral, mais s'il faut prendre un voyage temporel en compte... C'est hasardeux."

La brune se gratta le bout du nez.

- "Au fait, Sal... Ni toi ni Wena ne m'avez expliqué ce que vous entendiez pas 'se diriger' au juste."

Salazar s'arrêta.

- "Rowena ne t'a pas dit?"

La sorcière prit une longue inspiration, et roula des yeux.

- "Et Godric non plus?", continua Serpentard, un peu surpris. "Et moi qui comptais sur leur incapacité à se taire plus de quelques secondes. Bien. Une fois hors du corps, on peut percevoir une toile magique tissée entre ceux sur qui la potion fait effet. C'est comme ça que Godric et moi choisissons les cibles."

- "Oh, je vois."

- "J'aviserai si je suis transféré. Bon, il faut que j'aille nourrir Isis, je te laisse."

Helga opina, et son ami s'éloigna à pas rapides. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il arrive au bout du couloir bondé, puis mit ses mains en porte-voix.

- "ET NE RESTE PAS TOUT SEUL LONGTEMPS, CHOUPINET."

Il tiqua, seule preuve visible d'un agacement profond. La brune sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- "Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Je ne serais pas rassuré, moi, si je risquais d'avoir un Serpentard à dos", dit quelqu'un derrière elle.

Elle reconnut immédiatement le fort accent des Highlands.

- "Cellestin, quelle surprise!", s'écria-t-elle en se retournant. "Qu'est-ce qui t'amène?"

Le nouvel arrivé, un homme de haute stature aux fins cheveux noirs et aux traits stricts, la rejoignit en quelques pas. Il claudiquait un peu.

- "J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que je suis venu passer quelques agréables heures à te courtiser, mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. J'étais chez les Bones pour la semaine. Leur domaine a été attaqué cette nuit. Je suis là pour prévenir Godric."

Helga se tendit, et entraîna Cellestin vers la sortie du château.

- "Quels sont les dégâts? Il y a beaucoup de victimes?"

- "Les gardes sont morts - leurs rations ont été empoisonnées..."

La brune grinça des dents.

- "Theresa est une pu..."

- "Cinq d'entre eux sont encore entre la vie et la mort", la coupa son compagnon. "Quelques uns des invités ont été blessés, mais nous avons eu de la chance..."

La sorcière acquiesça.

- "Godric avait des affaires à régler à Pré-Au-Lard, il devrait être sur le chemin du retour. Ils étaient nombreux?"

- "Les inv... Oh, les assaillants? Une trentaine, livrés avec leurs animaux de compagnie", expliqua-t-il. "Et bien informés, mais ce sont les invités surprise qui leur ont causé des problèmes."

Helga filait d'un pas rapide sur le chemin menant aux grilles du parc.

- "Qui était là?"

- "Eh bien, comme prévu, les trois frères Bones, leur mère, leurs femmes et mioches, puis mon père - qui se défend toujours pas mal pour son âge..." - Le jeune homme écarta les bras et gonfla le torse, mimant un gorille.

La brune opina très sérieusement. Malcom McGonagall était plutôt connu pour sa carrure et son endurance.

- "Tout le monde connaît la réputation de ton père. Et les invités surprise?"

Cellestin inspira, et pressa le pas pour rattraper son amie, qui, malgré un certain embonpoint, marchait vite et le laissait clopiner à la traîne.

- "Neil était là."

- "Neil?"

- "Neil", haleta-t-il. "Tu peux marcher moins vite? Je n'ai pas pu rallonger ma jambe, encore."

Helga ralentit.

- "Neil Lockhart s'est _battu_?"

Son ami roula des yeux.

- "Bien sûr qu'il s'est battu."

La jeune femme le dévisagea d'un air dubitatif.

- "Il avait emmené Pearl et Precious", précisa Cellestin. "Tu sais comment il est quand ses filles sont menacées."

- "Alors je comprends mieux."

L'homme soupira.

- "Tu n'es pas très juste avec Neil, tu sais? Il a beaucoup changé depuis que Cicely a été tuée."

- "C'est toujours un poseur."

- "Tu es born..."

- "C'était le seul invité surprise?"

Cellestin secoua la tête.

- "Non. Les parents de Salazar étaient là aussi. Ils passaient dans la région et étaient venus saluer."

Helga s'arrêta, et sourit.

- "Alshain? Oooh, les Walpurgis ont dû le sentir passer."

Son ami mit quelques pas à réaliser qu'elle ne suivait plus, puis se tourna vers elle.

- "Tu n'imagines pas. Il est peut-être vieux, mais il vise bien. Il tenait trois Walpurgis à la fois. Mais c'est sa femme qui a causé le plus grand choc quand elle s'est décidée à lever sa baguette."

La sorcière se remit en route.

- "Lucinda?"

- "Elle est très, très forte. Et elle a eu la bonne idée de _juste_ capturer ses adversaires, plutôt que de les tuer, ce qui fait que nous avons trois prisonniers..."

- "Godric va être..." - Helga pointa sa baguette sur les grilles du parc. - "Alohomora. Content."

Les lourdes grilles s'ouvrirent lentement.

- "C'est pour ça que je dois le voir. Elle s'est chargée des acromantules, aussi. Et tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle a fait au deuxième dragon."

Helga eut un sourire amusé.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait au..."

- "HELGA!"

Elle laissa échapper un rire.

- "Très bien. Deuxième?"

- "Mmh, il y en avait trois, qui essayaient de mettre le feu aux champs et au manoir. Neil s'est chargé du premier et les jumeaux Bones du troisième."

- "Les Walpurgis se sont donnés du mal."

Cellestin acquiesça.

- "J'espère que les prisonniers auront des choses intéressantes à dire. Oh! Fumseck!"

Il désigna un point dans le ciel, et Helga leva les yeux pour voir le phoenix fondre sur un pigeon, le saisir au vol, puis sagement aller tourner autour d'un sorcier qui sortait de Pré-Au-Lard, et qui tendit une main pour lui prendre sa proie. L'oiseau lui donna sans faire de problèmes, et se posa sur son épaule.

- "Et Godric", constata la jeune femme. "Je te laisse, il faut que je voie Wena", lança-t-elle en faisant brusquement volte-face.

- "Helga!", tenta de la retenir son ami, mais elle fit mine de ne pas entendre, et était déjà loin lorsqu'elle l'entendit marmonner un "tant pis".

* * *

- "QU'EST-CE QUE ROGUE LUI A FAIT?"

Sybille se jura de ne plus jamais, jamais tenter d'aller chercher de potion calmigraine à l'infirmerie. Pas tant qu'un Harry Potter de mauvaise humeur serait au château, en tout cas. Il hurlait à en crever les tympans, et son mal de tête n'avait pas besoin de ça.

- "COMMENT EST-CE QU'IL A OSE?"

Sybille aurait au moins aimé comprendre la raison de cette désagréable scène. Hermione Granger s'était après tout réveillée. Tout allait bien.

Lorsque Potter éleva à nouveau la voix, elle soupira et retourna à sa tour, sans même avoir poussé la porte de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Poudlard était petit. Le bâtiment n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec le gigantesque château du vingtième siècle. Il n'y avait que deux tours - celle du dortoir de Gryffondor et celle du bureau du directeur- et les bâtiments reliant ces tours, un peu dispersés. On pouvait trouver le hall d'entrée, le grand hall, l'infirmerie, les donjons, mais il n'y avait pas encore de tour ouest entre les deux. Et toute l'aile nord, la tour d'astronomie, la tour de Serdaigle n'étaient même pas ébauchés: à leur place, on pouvait trouver une grange contenant les récoltes de l'année, et quelques fermes avec un petit élevage de vaches, cochons et poulets.

Godric se faisait un plaisir de servir de guide à Hermione. Il filait d'un côté à l'autre, lui faisant découvrir le château et ses dépendances.

Le sorcier était souriant et dynamique, voire hyperactif, et paraissait bien moins que les vingt-cinq ans qu'il disait avoir. Il était petit - moins grand que Rowena, en tout cas - et flottait dans des habits bien trop larges pour lui. Ses manches étaient roulées sur ses poignets, le bord de ses robes traînait au sol, et son vieux chapeau de cuir lui tombait sans cesse sur les yeux. Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon ayant enfilé les habits de son père.

Il bondit sur un rocher bordant le sentier qu'ils empruntaient.

- "On va construire une autre tour par là, pour transférer une partie de la bibliothèque de Rowena", dit-il en désignant l'emplacement approximatif de la future tour de Serdaigle.

Hermione acquiesça, mais n'était à vrai dire pas très préoccupée par l'histoire de Poudlard, pour une fois. Elle était plus concernée par comment Serdaigle parvenait à marcher avec une robe trop longue de cinquante centimètres. Elle marcha sur le bas de l'habit, et trébucha pour la dixième fois.

- "Hooola", s'écria Godric en la rattrapant par la taille. "Pas habituée à charmer tes habits, on dirait..."

La sorcière se sentit rosir un peu à cette main posée sur sa hanche.

Le roux pointa sa baguette sur le bord de la robe.

- "_Mobivestis!"_

Le bas de l'habit se replia soigneusement, en une vague régulière ressemblant à des ondes circulaires sur de l'eau. Hermione avança un pied, et le tissu s'en écarta de lui-même.

- "Ca devrait aller mieux", affirma le chapeau posé sur la tête de Godric, la faisant sursauter.

- "Mais c'est..."

Gryffondor sourit.

- "Juste un chapeau enchanté. Il répète quelques phrases au hasard, mais je travaille dessus pour qu'il soit plus... A propos."

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

- "Non, je veux dire... Nous avons ce chapeau à notre époque!"

Son vis-à-vis haussa les sourcils.

- "Vraiment?"

Hermione acquiesça.

- "Oui! Il sert à la répartition des élèves. On le met sur sa tête, et après une discussion, il nous envoie dans la maison qui nous convient le mieux."

Godric donna un coup de poing dans sa paume, avec un sourire enthousiaste.

- "Ha! J'aurai le dernier mot!"

- "... Pardon?"

- "Nous travaillons sur un sort de ce genre", expliqua le roux. "Il est presque prêt, mais pas moyen de nous mettre d'accord sur quel objet choisir. Salazar veut que nous sculptions des statues parlantes de nous quatre, pour les mettre dans le grand hall... Moi, je lui ai dit... 'Salazar Serpentard, très cher...", continua-t-il d'une voix affectée, "tu peux mettre tes idées grandiloquentes là où le soleil ne..." - Il se racla la gorge et acheva avec gêne. - "Et ce n'est pas un discours pour les oreilles d'une si charmante demoiselle."

- "Comment repartissez-vous les étudiants, pour l'instant, alors?"

- "Eh bien c'est très simple. Les plus jeunes sont sous la garde d'Helga, et après quelques semaines d'observation, nous les séparons selon leurs caractères. Rowena prend ceux qui sont particulièrement portés sur les études, Salazar les petits chieurs, moi les casse-cous et Helga le reste."

Il passa le bras autour de la taille de sa compagne, et reprit son chemin, l'entraînant avec lui.

- "Les plus âgés choisissent directement avec qui ils veulent aller. Les élèves arrivent ici à à peu près n'importe quel âge... On a quelques orphelins de six ou sept ans, mais aussi des adolescents de familles riches..."

Granger opina vaguement, se sentant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Le bras de Godric autour d'elle avait un effet inavouable sur certaines parties inavouables de son anatomie, et lui donnait des idées tout aussi inavouables sur les emplois potentiels de cette main posée sur sa hanche. Hermione ne parvenait pas à trouver de mots pour décrire son état nerveux, brusquement. L'adjectif 'mortifiée' manquait cruellement de superlatifs.

Comme s'il avait perçu ses pensées, Godric la lâcha. Elle retint un soupir soulagé.

- "Je ne t'ai pas encore montré les calmars géants, je crois?"

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

- "Alors viens!"

Et il la tira vers le lac.

Hermione restait pensive. Quelle était la relation de Godric et Rowena, exactement? Dans les souvenirs qu'elle avait vus avant de se réveiller, il n'était qu'un ami qui avait proposé un mariage arrangé à Rowena, juste pour satisfaire l'opinion publique jusqu'à ce que Salazar soit libre. Mais, premièrement, ça ressemblait beaucoup trop à une excuse flagrante de la part de Godric - qui avait des idées pareilles? - et deuxièmement... Plus de dix ans avaient passé, et le mariage n'avait pas été dissolu. Et Salazar lui-même ne s'était pas séparé de sa femme.

Et cette attirance pour Godric, est-ce que c'étaient les instincts de Rowena, ou bien ses sentiments à elle? Difficile à dire, dans un autre corps que le sien. Elle se décida en s'expliquant que le désir n'était après tout qu'une réaction chimique. C'était donc la réaction de son corps hôte.

En tout cas, même si la relation entre les trois fondateurs de l'école la rendait perplexe, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de leur poser des questions sur leur vie privée. Ca ne la concernait pas.

- "Aaaaattention!", s'écria Gyrffondor lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bord du lac.

- "Att...?", commença Granger.

Quelques tentacules sortirent de l'eau, et l'éclaboussèrent tant qu'elle se retrouva trempée.

- "...Ention à quoi?", termina-t-elle en soupirant.

Godric, parfaitement sec, se gratta la nuque d'un air penaud.

- "Hem, j'aurais dû te prévenir, ils sont très joueurs..."

- "Non?"

- "Si."

Hermione tenta de le foudroyer du regard, mais l'effet fut gâché par un éternuement.

Son compagnon la sécha d'un sort.

- "On ferait bien de rentrer, viens..."

* * *

- "Alors c'est pas Rowena?"

Helga secoua la tête à la question, et reposa les yeux sur Godric et Hermione, qui étaient installés côte à côte à la table des professeurs. Le roux avait disposé plusieurs plats surchargés de nourriture devant la jeune femme, et s'efforçait de la faire manger. Elle, par contre, avait le teint grisâtre et fixait les aliments comme s'ils lui donnaient la nausée. Apparemment, Godric ne l'avait pas avertie du mal que Rowena se donnait toujours pour éviter tout repas autre que celui du soir, et elle faisait de son mieux pour suivre les instructions du jeune sorcier, à savoir "manger encore une bouchée".

Une fois convaincu que la sorcière avait maîtrisé le procédé, il saisit une miche de pain, la coupa en deux de son poignard en argent, et entreprit de remplir une des moitiés de viande et pommes de terre.

- "Non", souffla Helga à son interlocuteur. "C'est une fille qui vient d'un millénaire dans le futur."

- " Si j'm'étais attendu à ce que l'Imaginis..."

- "Moins fort, Brian!"

- "Oui, oui...", murmura le jeune homme assis à côté d'elle. "Vous savez comment récupérer Rowena?"

Helga soupira.

- "Non. Je ne sais pas comment Godric fait pour ne pas être fou d'inquiétude."

- "Tu n'as pas l'air folle d'inquiétude, toi, pourtant..."

- "'Pas l'air', c'est bien... Oh, oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Bien sûr qu'il s'inquiète. Je m'étonne juste qu'il ne panique pas."

Brian resta pensif.

- "Non. Jamais ouvertement. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me mets dans la confidence, pour le transfert?"

Poufsouffle croisa les bras.

- "Elle va devoir se faire passer pour Wena... Evidemment, il y aura moi et Godric pour la guider un peu, mais en tant qu'apprenti de Rowena, ça serait bien si tu lui faisais faire le tour des laboratoires, et que tu la surveillais un peu."

- "Elle connaît quelque chose aux potions, rassure-moi?"

- "C'est elle qui a préparé le philtre à son époque."

Brian saisit un blanc de poulet sur un plat qui circulait, porté par un elfe.

- "Parfait, il n'y aura pas grand chose à lui expliquer." - Il mordit dans son morceau de viande, et avala la bouchée. - "Je pourrai avoir un peu de temps libre, quand vous vous occuperez d'elle? Avec les moissons et Agnès qui se rapproche de la date critique..."

- "Hep, Liny! Un peu de poulet pour moi aussi!", lança la brune à l'elfe qui s'éloignait. "Bien sûr que tu pourras."

Le jeune homme sourit.

- "Parfait, merci."

- "C'est pour dans un mois, non?"

Les yeux bleus de Brian pétillaient.

- "Oh, tu connais Agnès. Si elle continue à s'affairer comme elle le fait, j'lui donne plus cinq jours. J'ai menacé de la ligoter jusqu'à l'accouchement."

Helga rit un peu, tandis que son ami enfournait le dernier morceau de son blanc de poulet.

- "Je lui dirai de se ménager. Même avec les moissons, elle ne devrait pas s'agiter autant. Ditty! Lottie!", interpella-t-elle deux elfes qui passaient. "Allez chez Brian donner un petit coup de main, s'il vous plaît."

Les petites créatures opinèrent, et disparurent avec un crac.

- "Et pour le nom, vous vous êtes décidés?"

Brian déglutit.

- "Merci. Hem... Oui." - Il prit un air dépité. - "Ca sera Wulfric."

- "Wulfric."

- "J'y couperai pas. Mon frère a _encore_ eu une fille, sa quatrième, tu te rends compte? Et mon père insiste..."

- "Oui mais... _Wulfric_?"

- "C'est affreux, hein? Mais tu sais comment sont les parents." - Il roula des yeux. - "Respect pour ton grand-père, blabla... Tant que tu vivras sous mon toit, blabla... J'ai déjà eu d'la chance de parvenir à le faire changer d'avis quand Alban est né."

Helga avala un morceau de viande.

- "N'empêche, Wulfric..."

- "Oh, ça pourrait-être pire."

- "Ah vraiment?"

Brian opina.

- "Imagine que ce soit une fille. _Wulfrida_!"

- "Eff..."

La sorcière fut coupée par une toux rauque, puis un bruit de suffocation. A la table des professeurs, le voisin de Godric s'était effondré, et se tenait la gorge, virant rapidement au bleu.

Godric jura, et allongea l'homme au sol, tentant tous les charmes possibles pour lui rouvrir les voies respiratoires.

Helga reconnut immédiatement les symptômes, et Brian bondit.

- "Accio..."

- "Un bézoard!", s'écria Hermione en se précipitant aux côtés de Godric.

- "Bézoard", acheva Brian en pointant sa baguette vers la sortie du grand hall.

Au sol, le sorcier était pris de convulsions, et Godric tentait de le maintenir immobile tandis qu'Hermione l'examinait.

- "Ongles bleuis, pupilles dilatées, sueurs froides", marmonnait-elle. "Veines brû... C'est de la coquille d'oeuf d'Ashwinder et sans doute du fugu..."

Brian, qui venait de réceptionner un petit caillou racorni, l'enfonça dans la bouche de l'empoisonné, et l'envoya dans son estomac d'un coup de baguette.

Hermione écarta ses cheveux d'une main, nerveusement.

- "Le bézoard ne suffira pas, ça va juste retarder la mort", dit-elle, la voix vibrante de panique. "Il me faut des feuilles d'ellébore séchées, de... De..." - Elle se calma un peu, parlant d'un ton machinal, comme si elle lisait une liste d'ingrédients. "Du miel, de la rosée de pleine lune, un peu de souffre, un crin de licorne, des cheveux de vélane..."

Brian tressaillit et grimaça.

- "On n'a pas de cheveux de vé..."

- "Je vais chercher Neil et ses filles", coupa Godric en transplanant.

Granger s'était tue. Helga la rappela à l'ordre.

- "Et ensuite?"

* * *

C'était une chose d'avoir des hallucinations en état d'ébriété avancée. C'en était une autre d'en avoir à jeun. Les murs bougeaient et sifflaient. Les pierres se déplaçaient en chaîne, comme si un un serpent glissant sous elles les avait poussées, et se renfonçaient ensuite à leur place initiale. Et il y avait ce bruit... Non, il n'y avait pas d'autre terme que sifflement pour le décrire.

Sybille se leva, et fila aussi vite que ses vieux os le lui permettaient vers le bas de sa tour.

L'étrange phénomène se produisait partout: dans les tapisseries et dans les tableaux, les personnages se voyaient chassés par l'apparition de serpents; et les couloirs étaient encombrés d'élèves paniqués.

- "Professeur Trelawney, que se passe-t-il?", l'interrogea une des poufsouffles de sa classe de troisième année.

- "Retournez tous auprès de vos préfets dans... Votre salle commune", répondit la voyante. "Votre directrice de maison va venir vous expliquer."

En admettant que Pomona sache de quoi il retournait, évidemment, et rien n'était moins sûr.

Elle prit le chemin du bureau de Dumbledore.


	15. Le vieillard avisé

**Philtra Temporis**

**9. Le vieillard avisé**

Brian connaissait Godric depuis dix ans, à peu près. Il avait depuis longtemps dépassé l'époque où il baissait la tête quand le châtelain adolescent traversait les rues de Pré-Au-Lard, accompagné de son père, le si respecté Frederic. Déjà à l'époque, Godric avait le sérieux d'un fou de la cour royale, mais c'était le fils du châtelain, et il était plus grand que lui; donc, Brian le craignait, et, lorsque ce garçon de quatre ans de plus que lui lui ébouriffait les cheveux, il détournait poliment le regard.

Il ne parvenait pas à croire avoir été un jour si jeune.

Il n'avait réellement connu Godric que trois ans après, quand Pré-Au-Lard avait été rasé aux fondations par les chevaliers de Walpurgis, et que Godric avait financé la reconstruction. Le jeune roux était héros de guerre, déjà, et sa générosité sans bornes confortait les villageois dans leur certitude qu'il était un "bon garçon". Brian, lui, voyait un peu plus clair que ça.

- "Tu es né vieillard, mon fils", lui avait très tôt dit sa mère, à propos d'une suggestion qu'il avait faite innocemment lorsqu'une querelle avait opposé son père et leur voisin.

On ne voyait pas souvent deux hommes adultes s'interrompre dans leurs cris et s'accorder à dire qu'un enfant de six ans avait une bonne idée.

Brian avait juste souri et haussé les épaules. La vérité, c'était qu'il ne savait pas s'il était né vieux, sage, ou juste observateur; et que s'il était un enfant calme et obéissant, c'était parce qu'il n'avait jamais aimé les ennuis inutiles. Il préférait les plaisirs simples, la paix et les compromis; et savait se concentrer sur ce qui lui semblait important. Il ne causait pas de problèmes.

Ce qui comptait, pour lui, c'était la satisfaction d'un travail bien accompli après une journée aux champs, le sourire de sa mère quand elle s'éveillait au lever du soleil pour trouver ses corvées matinales déjà presque accomplies, et la douce sensation de chaleur qu'il avait en passant une demi-heure de plus dans la forêt en hiver, pour aider Agnès à ramasser du bois pour le feu.

Il savait très bien que Godric accumulait sacrifices et petites attentions. Il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas sincère. Le châtelain passait de personne en personne, tapotait les épaules, écoutait les plaintes, consolait les pleurs; mais c'était à peine s'il songeait à demander le nom de ceux qu'il assistait, et, au plus profond de lui, il se moquait bien d'eux. Mais il voulait bien faire, au sens large, et y mettait tous ses efforts, donc ce n'était pas si grave. En ces temps, vouloir bien faire était déjà rare; et pourquoi reprocher à Godric un peu d'hypocrisie et d'égoïsme? Il était seulement humain.

- "Monsieur Danbeldorre?", l'interpella une fillette blonde de trois ans tout au plus, qui se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre à ses pieds.

- "Oui, Pearl?"

L'enfant se lança dans une tirade dont il ne comprit pas un mot. Ca ressemblait à... A pas grand chose, en fait. Il l'interrompit, et la souleva doucement, puis se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, et s'approcha d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années, accompagné d'une autre petite fille blonde, un peu plus âgée.

- "Neil, ta fille parle quoi comme langue au juste?"

- "Pèrrre", s'écria Pearl en tendant les bras.

- "Français", répondit le nommé Neil en prenant la petite. "Tu sais que je l'ai laissée à sa nourrice sur le continent, elle était plus en sécurité. Enfin...", se ravisa-t-il. "Français la plupart du temps. Entre autres."

Comprenant qu'on parlait d'elle, la plus jeune des enfants reprit la parole, et baragouina un instant en jouant machinalement avec une de ses longues mèches blondes.

- "Elle demande si le 'monsieur malade va aller mieux'", traduisit son père.

Brian acquiesça.

- "Des cheveux d'métisse sont mieux qu'pas de cheveux de vélane du tout... Il mettra plus longtemps a s'en r'mettre, l'antidote est moins efficace... Mais ça ira."

Neil s'empressa de tout répéter à ses fillettes, ajoutant moult "princesse" et "mes chéries" dans sa traduction. Ensuite, il jeta un coup d'oeil dans l'infirmerie.

- "Une chance que Rowena soit finalement réveillée. Sans elle..."

- "Je sais. Elle a été très efficace", constata distraitement Brian en posant les yeux sur le corps de Rowena occupé par Hermione Granger.

Godric avait passé un bras autour de sa taille, et se comportait avec elle exactement comme avec sa vraie épouse. Il était en tout point l'adolescent enamouré, qui ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux d'elle, que Brian avait toujours connu. Elle semblait incertaine, par contre, et se libéra du bras qui l'enlaçait.

Une intrigante jeune femme, et peut-être assez efficace pour son rôle.

Elle ne protesta pas quand Godric remit son bras.

Ou peut-être pas. Elle devait encore apprendre à être désagréable.

* * *

- "Père est réveillé! Père est réveillé!"

La première pensée de Severus fut que les enfants ne devraient pas être autorisés à avoir une voix si perçante. La seconde fut qu'il n'avait pas d'enfants, et il se redressa d'un bond en ouvrant les yeux. Un garçon de plus ou moins cinq ans le fixait de grands yeux verts inquiets, assis sur le bord du lit, mais il fut vite écarté de là par un grand homme qui le posa par terre, tout en pointant discrètement sa baguette vers le sorcier.

- "Va voir où est ta mère, Darren. Je m'occupe de ton père."

L'enfant opina sagement, et sortit au pas de course. A l'instant où la porte se referma, Severus se retrouva plaqué au lit.

- "Qui êtes-vous?", demanda l'inconnu, avec un fort accent rocailleux, en se penchant sur lui.

- "Qui êtes-_vous_?", corrigea Rogue en tentant sans succès de se redresser, hostile.

Il se figea. Sa voix...

- "Qu'est-ce..."

Ce n'était pas sa voix.

En y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas non plus son nez, aucun doute possible là-dessus. Ni...

Il cligna des yeux, puis la confusion se dissipa et il se souvint des dernières vingt-quatre heures.

- "Qui suis-je? Ou, plus exactement, qui est-ce que j'ai la discutable chance d'habiter?"

- "Vous habitez le corps de Salazar Serpentard - je ne sais pas si ce nom vous évoque quelque chose. Qui êtes-vous et d'où venez-vous?"

Severus tenta encore de s'asseoir, et y parvint, cette fois. L'homme devait avoir levé son sort.

- "Je... Suis Severus Rogue. Professeur de... Il faut que je parle a Rowena Serdaigle."

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et une jeune femme entra dans la pièce.

- "Rowena est retenue ailleurs pour l'instant", l'informa la nouvelle arrivée. "J'irai la contacter dès que nous seront un peu plus informés sur votre identité."

C'était une belle femme. A vrai dire, on pouvait même dire qu'elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Elle avait des yeux bleus magnifiques, une peau parfaite, d'abondantes boucles blondes à moitié retenues en une coiffure élaborée, ses traits avaient la délicatesse d'un visage d'ange. Son physique était de plus mis en valeur par des habits superbes et de nombreux bijoux qui avaient tous l'air de chefs d'oeuvre d'orfèvrerie. Et le corps qu'ils recouvraient...

Severus releva les yeux. Le tout donnait une impression surnaturelle, et il supposa que la femme comptait une vélane dans ses ancêtres.

- "Mère, puis-je le voir?", demanda timidement le petit Darren, se glissant entre la blonde et la porte.

Il n'avait pas grand chose en commun avec sa mère. Il était petit, malingre, avec de courts cheveux noirs assez ternes et des traits ingrats. Severus baissa le regard vers ses cheveux, puis vers ses mains d'emprunt, ce qui lui confirma que Salazar était blond. L'enfant ne tenait donc pas de lui non plus. A vrai dire, il ressemblait plus à l'inconnu qui se tenait encore dans la pièce. Même chevelure, même traits pincés, malgré les quelques rondeurs du visage du garçon.

- "Plus tard, Darren. Ton père doit se reposer. Tu veux bien aller voir Helga avec ton oncle?", répondit la femme en le poussant vers l'inconnu. "Cellestin, elle t'attend dans le grand hall avec Brian."

L'homme acquiesça, prit la main de Darren, et sortit avec lui. La jeune femme poussa un tabouret près du lit, puis s'y assit.

- "Monsieur Severus Rogue, d'après ce que j'ai compris?"

Severus hocha la tête.

Elle avait le même accent que Cellestin, tout aussi prononcé, nota-t-il. Un frère, sans doute, ce qui expliquait le physique de l'enfant.

- "Je suis Cellestria Serpentard. L'épouse du corps que vous occupez."

Elle écarta une boucle blonde de ses yeux, d'une main parfaite à l'exagération.

- "Je vois. J'ai... Je dois réellement parler a Rowena Serdaigle, si vous me le permettez."

- "Je crains que Rowena ne soit pas disponible. Par contre, je reviens d'une longue discussion avec Godric Gryffondor à propos d'Hermione Granger, qui sera sans doute ravie de vous voir." - Elle marqua une pause. - "Quoique... Certainement pas autant que Godric, qui veut vous dire quelques mots."

Severus n'aimait pas échanger un mal qu'il connaissait contre un mal qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un bref instant, il pria pour se réveiller entre Albus Dumbledore, Lupin et les Weasley.

* * *

Hermione voulait s'allonger et mourir.

Se précipiter pour préparer l'antidote et courir d'un bout à l'autre du laboratoire pendant des heures n'avait pas amélioré la santé de son corps, pas plus que se forcer à rester debout quand un voile noir couvrait sa vue et que ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle. Sur le moment, il avait été facile de se dire que le sort de l'empoisonné était plus important qu'une faiblesse passagère, mais une fois l'urgence passée, c'était différent.

Sa tête pulsait, elle avait une nausée persistante, ses jambes lui semblaient en coton, et chaque parole prononcée autour d'elle lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de marteau.

Et elle devait aller aux toilettes d'urgence. Ceci dit, elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir découvrir le système sanitaire de l'an mille.

Elle n'était pas certaine non plus de pouvoir tenir dix minutes de plus. Elle tirailla discrètement la manche de Godric.

- "Hum, pardon... Où sont les toilettes, s'il vous plaît?"

Godric se contenta de tapoter un mur, et une porte apparut.

- "Hem, merci beaucoup", souffla Hermione en entrant.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle ressortait, absolument mortifiée.

Au vingtième siècle, elle avait été habituée à des toilettes comportant eau courante, trou d'évacuation, cuvette en céramique et papier absorbant. Au moyen-âge, c'était légèrement différent. Oh, il y avait bien eau courante et trou d'évacuation. Mais pour ce qui était du reste... Il y avait une planche fixée au mur. Et un bâton. Avec une éponge.

Elle claqua résolument la porte, bien décidée à ne plus réitérer l'expérience avant que cela ne soit absolument nécessaire.

Godric était appuyé contre un mur, et, tenant son chapeau en main, le tapotait d'une dague en argent. Il reposa l'objet sur sa tête.

- "Je vois que tu commences à saisir le caractère de Rowena", affirma le couvre-chef.

Elle lui dédia un regard interrogateur, puis réalisa que c'était sur Godric qu'elle devait poser les yeux, et le fit.

- "Ou plutôt son sale caractère", précisa le sorcier. "Elle a tendance à être de mauvaise humeur la plupart du temps. Avec tout le monde sauf Brian, Salazar, Helga et moi."

- "Je vois."

Si Rowena souffrait en permanence de migraines comme celle qu'Hermione subissait à ce moment précis, la jeune sorcière n'était pas le moins du monde surprise. Elle ne voulait rien d'autre que se préparer une bouteille de Calmigraine.

- "Donc, il faudra que je sois désagréable?"

- "Pas vraiment", répondit le chapeau. "Il va falloir que tu évites les gens, à part ceux qui sont au courant de l'échange, comme Helga, Brian et Cellestria. On fera croire que tu travailles sur un nouveau projet."

Hermione n'avait encore rencontré qu'Helga et Brian, très brièvement, et se prit à espérer bien s'entendre avec eux. Puis elle se souvint d'un détail.

- "Cellestria est la femme de Salazar, non?"

Godric hocha la tête.

- "Tu es au courant?", dit son chapeau.

- "J'ai rêvé un peu de la vie de Rowena avant de me réveiller dans ce corps. Le mariage de Salazar, par exemple."

Gryffondor sourit plus largement, mais sa voix était légèrement tranchante lorsqu'il répondit.

- "Oh. Je pense que Cellestria n'a pas dû te faire bonne impression, alors." - Il éclata de rire, et son ton perdit son accent sec. - "Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Les gens changent."

- "Rowena et elles ne s'entretuent plus, maintenant", ajouta le choixpeau. "Dis: Elles se contentent de se mutiler un peu. Chapeau, dis: Rien de ... Oh c'est pas..."

- "Au point encore", acheva Godric. "Mais je progresse, je progresse."

Hermione le fixa avec admiration.

- "Comment est-ce qu'il fonctionne?"

- "Eh bien... Chapeau, dis: Tu connais les pensines?", commença l'objet. Hermione acquiesça. "Chapeau, dis: d'accord, j'arrête de dire chapeau dis. Hem. Ah oui. Eh bien c'est une pensine en temps réel. J'y projette mes pensées et il les lit à voix haute, au fur et à mesure."

- "C'est fascinant... Que comptez-vous faire ensuite?"

- "Il faut que je parvienne à combiner le sort de discussion avec celui de lecture de pensées. Tu sais comment on fait les tableaux parlants?"

Elle acquiesça.

- "Ils gardent les bases du comportement de la personne qu'ils représentent, les réactions prédominantes, mais sans capacité d'évolution ni de modification", commença-t-elle.

Godric hocha la tête.

- "Ce sont des empreintes juste assez profondes pour être animées par un sort qui combine les réactions connues, une sorte d'intelligence artificielle. C'est ce dont je veux me servir."

- "Ca devrait être possible. Mais pour les occlumens, ou même ceux qui ne projettent pas leurs pensées?"

- "Eh bien, Salazar a eu de brillantes idées pour ça..."

Et Gryffondor se lança dans de longues explications qu'Hermione trouva tout çà fait passionnantes.

* * *

Les murs sifflaient, et des serpents de pierre rampaient sous leur surface. Harry, choqué, fixait le phénomène, ainsi que toutes les personnes rassemblées dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le directeur lui-même semblait totalement ignorer la cause de ce qui se passait, et restait bouche bée.

Ce fut Rowena qui éclaircit les choses:

- "Salazar est arrivé", expliqua-t-elle en se précipitant vers la sortie. "Et il est de mauvaise humeur. Où se trouve le laboratoire du professeur Rogue?"

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils descendaient tous les escaliers menant aux donjons.

Harry ne parvenait pas à réprimer un certain malaise à l'idée de rencontrer Salazar Serpentard, celui dont Voldemort avait copié l'idéologie. Rowena Serdaigle n'avait pas dit grand chose à son propos, et il s'attendait au pire.

Son pressentiment se confirma lorsqu'ils trouvèrent Remus Lupin assis au sol contre un mur, occupé à se frotter l'arrière du crâne avec une grimace de douleur.

- "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?", s'écria l'apprenti auror en l'aidant à se remettre sur pied.

Mais Serdaigle coupa Remus dans sa réponse.

- "Par où est-il parti?"

Le loup-garou désigna une direction, et la fondatrice disparut avec un pop.

- "... Il m'a envoyé dans le mur quand j'ai tenté de le retenir", expliqua Lupin. "Je ne sais pas qui c'était..."

Ce fut Minerva Mc Gonagall qui lui répondit.

- "D'après madame Serdaigle, c'était Salazar Serpentard", dit-elle en désignant un des murs, où un serpent gravé ondulait. "Il doit être à l'origine de ce phénomène."

Remus épousseta machinalement ses robes rapiécées, puis passa la main sur le serpent en mouvement. Il ne semblait pas très rassuré, et les autres, y compris Dumbledore, laissaient aussi transparaître une légère appréhension.

- "Je me demande comment il fait ça", souffla le loup-garou.

La voix d'Hermione s'éleva au bout du couloir.

- "Godric a enchanté les murs afin qu'ils absorbent la magie accidentelle de Salazar. Sinon, il faisait régulièrement exploser les vitres et la poterie."

Harry se retourna, pour voir Rowena, accompagnée de Rogue - Salazar - avancer vers eux.

- "C'était aussi étudié pour lutter contre celle des enfants", continua-t-elle en laissant sa main glisser sur un des murs. "Une cinquantaine de moins de douze ans peuvent causer beaucoup de dégâts. Il faudra que je félicite Godric, son charme n'a pas faibli."

Elle s'écarta du mur, et se tourna pour leur faire face, tout en présentant son compagnon de la main.

- "Mesdames, messieurs, Salazar Serpentard."

L'intéressé acquiesça sèchement, tandis que quelques "enchanté" hésitants s'élevaient parmi les membres de l'ordre.

- "Salazar... Voici Albus Dumbledore..." - Le vieillard salua, et Salazar acquiesça, l'air un peu pensif. - "Remus Lupin..." - Rowena sourit en le désignant, tandis que les yeux de son ami s'agrandissaient un peu. - "Oui, la ressemblance est frappante. Harry Potter et Minerva McGonagall."

- "Enchanté", dit Salazar, dont le regard s'attarda un peu sur Minerva. Il secoua la tête pour en détacher les yeux. "Donc, où en sommes nous avec Urian?"

* * *

Ils étaient fatiguants.

Brian avait beaucoup de patience, c'était un fait reconnu. Mais Hermione Granger et Severus Rogue commençaient à en venir à bout, et ne semblaient même pas à avoir à faire d'efforts. Et ils ne s'étaient retrouvés que dix minutes plus tôt.

Ils se disputaient.

- "Si vous n'aviez pas eu la stupidité de croire que l'Imaginis était un projet présentable à l'académie, Miss Granger, nous n'en serions pas là. Une formule tirée d'un grimoire de magie noire, franchement!"

- "Vous sembliez vous-même plutôt pressé d'y travailler. Et ne pensez pas que je ne vous avais pas vu venir, avec votre plan pour vous approprier la formule. Où avez-vous caché votre copie pour pouvoir en profiter après que le ministère nous ait tout deux mis sous oubliettes?"

- "Vous _SAVIEZ_?"

- "Que l'académie signalerait l'Imaginis au ministère comme trop dangereux, et que le ministère nous en retirerait tout souvenir pour le faire étudier par le département des mystères? Bien sûr! C'est quasiment de la magie noire, avec d'innombrables possibilités d'utilisations négatives, tout autant que positives! Travailler sur la formule étant une offense à la loi, bien entendu que l'oubliettes était prévisible."

- "Oh. 'Bien sûr, je savais'", se moqua Rogue, imitant le ton de Granger.

- "Du moins, c'est ce que VOUS saviez. Moi, j'avais planifié autre chose que 'laisser l'apprentie perdre une année d'études et tout souvenir de son travail tandis que le maître profite avec joie de sa copie soigneusement mise à l'abri du ministère'."

- "Ravi d'apprendre que vous êtes si clairvoyante. Et quel était donc votre oh si brillant projet pour échapper à c..."

La jeune sorcière l'interrompit.

- "Et c'est précisément pour ça que j'ai profité des recherches intensives sur les poisons présents dans la formule pour préparer un second projet sur les antidotes, à remettre à l'académie à la place de l'imaginis."

Une lueur de compréhension naquit sur le visage de Salazar-Rogue.

- "... Et vous auriez remis la formule de l'Imaginis au ministère vous-même..."

- "Et gagné un poste au département des mystères en tant que chef des recherches sur cette potion."

- "Pendant que MOI, je voyais ma mémoire effacée."

La compréhension fit place à la rage.

- "A peu près. Sauf que vous ne me sembliez pas du genre à laisser les souvenirs se perdre", ajouta dédaigneusement Hermione tout en croisant les bras.

- "Espece de petite..."

Brian se leva, et s'intercala entre les deux.

- "Hola, minute, minute. Vous pensez pas qu'vous avez des problèmes plus graves pour l'instant?"

Hermione baissa la tête, tandis que Severus le foudroya du regard et se mit à... Le terme était adéquat: à bouder.

Brian soupira, et se massa l'arrête du nez.

- "Vous êtes pires que Salazar et Godric... Bon. Hermione, il nous faudrait une réserve d'antidotes donc... Comme tu viens d'dire que tu t'y connais..."

La jeune femme acquiesça, se tordant nerveusement les mains comme un enfant pris en faute.

- "Mais d'abord... Godric voudrait vous voir, vous, donc j'vous y amène", acheva Dumbledore en se tournant vers Rogue.

* * *

Godric n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être, Severus le savait parfaitement. Ayant profité de souvenirs de Salazar dans les rêves qui avaient précédé son réveil, l'espion avait découvert la rage cachée du jeune roux, son côté calculateur, et les quelques autres aspects ténébreux bien dissimulés sous le masque souriant. Donc, lorsque Gryffondor s'approcha de lui, l'air jovial, et lui tendit la main, ce fut avec méfiance qu'il la serra.

Un autre détail perturbait Severus: les traits du fondateur. Impossible de nier que Remus Lupin, métis de moldu et loup-garou, était un de ses descendants. Seules les rides et la couleur des cheveux variaient.

Puis, bien entendu, il n'avait jamais visualisé Le Godric Gryffondor en braies noires, et bliaud vert bordé d'argent.

- "Severus Rogue, donc... Enchanté", dit Godric en ôtant son chapeau pour saluer bien bas d'un geste théâtral.

- "Moi de même", répondit l'enseignant d'un ton soigneusement neutre.

- "Donc, il paraît que vous avez vu Rowena? Est-ce qu'elle va bien?", demanda son vis à vis d'un ton vibrant d'inquiétude.

- "Elle semble parfaitement avoir pris possession du corps de Miss Granger" - La dite Miss Granger sembla un peu mal à l'aise à cette phrase. - "Et elle est assez en forme pour transplaner à travers le château. Quant à ses facultés intellectuelles... Même sans connaître votre épouse, elles ne semblent pas avoir été affectées..."

"Pas si dame Rowena est supposée être hargneuse et bien trop sûre de son sens de la répartie médiocre", ajouta-t-il mentalement.

Godric se figea une fraction de seconde, puis son sourire s'élargit.

- "Je suis rassuré d'entendre ça... Plus qu'à la récupérer, maintenant."

Il reposa son couvre-chef sur sa tête, et le tapota un peu, ce qui fit sortir un nuage de poussière du vieux cuir. Le chapeau se redressa vivement, et s'écria:

- "Pourrais-tu ne PAS me frapper ainsi?"

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Severus écarquilla les yeux.

- "Le choixpeau?"

Hermione hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

- "Godric est en train de terminer sa conception", expliqua-t-elle. "Il fonctionne un peu comme une pensine..."

- "Quoiqu'il manque encore de la capacité à organiser son vocabulaire pour répondre à ce qu'on lui dit, mais je devrais avoir bientôt réglé le problème", acheva le roux.

Severus aurait dû s'y attendre. Un item chantant, moralisateur et mêle-tout ne pouvait être l'oeuvre QUE d'un Gryffondor.

Mais l'enseignant était tout de même un peu fasciné de rencontrer le créateur d'un item aussi réputé et aussi complexe, qui avait traversé les siècles sans voir ses enchantements faiblir.

Et qui avait lu chaque année les pensées des étudiants pour les répartir.

Chaque année pendant des siècles.

Sans la moindre difficulté.

Par legilimancie.

Il vida brutalement son esprit, et le ferma aussi efficacement que possible. Et, pendant une fraction de seconde, il sentit l'effleurement d'une intrusion mentale qui se retirait avec discrétion de ses pensées. Il s'efforça de ne pas grincer des dents.

Godric, l'air enfantin, continuait à déblatérer sur son fichu chapeau, et Granger n'avait rien remarqué de la tension brusquement apparue entre lui et Severus. Elle avait du subir un examen mental similaire et ne même pas le réaliser, se dit l'espion, une expression qu'il espérait neutre soigneusement collée aux traits encore méconnus de Salazar.

Il allait devoir faire preuve de méfiance envers Gryffondor.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla bien avant l'aurore, prise d'une panique sourde qui la fit se retourner et tâter le lit à côté d'elle. Il n'y avait pas de bras possessif autour de sa taille, pas de chaleur dans son dos, et c'était profondément anormal. Trouvant la place voisine vide, elle se redressa d'un bond, le souffle court, la poitrine serrée d'angoisse à l'idée que Godric ne soit pas rentré cette nuit, qu'il y ait eu une attaque et qu'il soit mort.

Son champ de vision vira au noir suite au mouvement brusque, ce qui contribua de beaucoup à la calmer.

Elle reprit son souffle, tentant de se raisonner.

Godric n'était pas là parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison de dormir avec une inconnue venant de l'avenir. Elle n'avait pas a paniquer parce qu'elle dormait seule: c'était pour elle une habitude de sommeil. Tout allait bien.

Et pourtant, seule dans le grand lit, à regarder le dragon de tapisserie battre des ailes sur l'oreiller vide de Godric, elle devait lutter contre l'envie de se recroqueviller sous l'effet des craintes de Rowena. C'était troublant, cette vague de sentiments étrangers, ces impulsions brutales nées de souvenirs qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle avait déjà ressenti un peu d'attirance pour Godric. Elle se demanda quelles autres émotions résiduelles habitaient son corps d'emprunt, et espérait ne pas y être confrontée. Violer ainsi la vie privée de Rowena et Godric était loin de lui plaire. Elle prit note de demander à Rogue s'il expérimentait le même problème, et si l'occlumancie les résolvait.

* * *

La potion, dans les flacons, était d'un doré un peu lumineux, et semblait avoir la texture du miel liquide. Un peu de vapeur rouge flottait au dessus du fluide, et se déposait sur les parois de verre. Tout en disposant les fioles dans les caisses que Remus et lui devaient amener au bureau du professeur Dumbledore, Harry se fit la réflexion que le philtre était d'un aspect assez agréable pour quelque chose de si dangereux.

Il posa le dernier flacon d'un geste un peu sec, puis souleva la caisse. Il grimaça lorsqu'une écharde rentra dans une des écorchures de sa paume, une des petites plaies qu'il avait ramenées de son séjour en forêt et n'avait pas encore eu le temps de soigner, trop préoccupé par la disparition d'Hermione.

- "On a tout?", demanda Lupin qui avait rassemblé tous les parchemins de notes dispersés dans le local.

- "Espérons le", répondit Harry en sortant.

Il laissa l'enseignant passer, puis, coinçant la caisse qu'il portait entre lui et le mur, verrouilla la porte du laboratoire. Ce fut à ce moment qu'un casque d'armure lui tomba sur la tête. Surpris et confus, il chancela et laissa tomber la caisse, qui s'écrasa au sol avec un bruit de verre brisé. Un rire strident retentit et Harry, pestant, leva la tête pour trouver un Peeves hilare qui flottait contre le plafond.

- "Oh toi, attends un peu", s'écria-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

- "Petit Potter est bien maladroit aujourd'hui . Mais quel étourdi", lança l'esprit frappeur en plongeant pour ramasser le casque, avec lequel il se mit à jongler. "Perdrait-il la tête?"

Il se volatilisa lorsqu'un éclair bleu partit de la baguette de l'apprenti auror, et le sort rebondit contre le plafond, se dissipant avant de toucher le sol. Le casque, lui, roula un peu plus loin.

Exaspéré, Harry jura, et se pencha pour inspecter le contenu de la caisse, qui s'était renversé au sol. Tous les flacons sans exception étaient brisés, et une flaque épaisse de potion s'étendait mollement sur le dallage du sol.

L'éducation donnée par Petunia Dursley avait laissé des traces, et le jeune sorcier s'accroupit pour redresser la caisse, et y jeter machinalement le verre brisé, qu'il ramassa du bout des doigts.

- "Ca ne sert à rien. Scourfigy", lança Lupin en pointant sa baguette. La potion disparut, et les éclats de verre s'empilèrent sagement dans la caisse. "Je crains que Dame Serdaigle ne soit obligée de préparer la potion elle-même."

Potter acquiesça et se releva en essuyant machinalement ses mains sur ses robes. Des picotements de douleur lui rappelèrent au passage qu'il était temps de soigner ses coupures, mais il remit ça à plus tard. Rapidement, il ramassa la caisse et suivit Lupin vers les escaliers.


	16. L'enchanteur

**10. L'enchanteur**

Le chemin du château à Pré-Au-Lard, une marche de dix minutes qui, au vingtième siècle, correspondait à la traversée du parc vers le village, était une route de terre battue, creusée d'ornières tracées par des années d'allers et venues de chariots et d'animaux. Elle sinuait entre quelques fermes parsemées, longeant enclos et potagers.

Hermione, marchant aux côtés de Brian, s'efforçait de ne pas paraître émerveillée. Tout ça n'avait rien de nouveau pour Rowena, après tout. Elle avait le sentiment distinct que se coller aux clôtures pour regarder de plus près les porcs de l'époque, plus proches du sanglier que du cochon rose qu'elle connaissait, n'était pas particulièrement caractéristique de Dame Serdaigle. Pas plus que de s'accroupir dans la terre pour inspecter ces étranges légumes qui semblaient répondre au nom de "carottes".

Quelques enfants, plus ou moins concentrés sur leur tâche, parcouraient les champs de blé déjà fauchés pour ramasser les épis oubliés, certains délaissant la récolte pour bavarder, plaisanter, ou, dans le cas d'une unique fillette - Brian éclata de rire à la scène - pour relever sa robe d'une main, brandir quelques épis en guise de martinet et poursuivre un garçon trop taquin à travers le champ en s'écriant "tu vas voir ce qui t'attend, toi!".

Les fermes elles-mêmes étaient assez petites, dotées de fenêtres minuscules, et couvertes de toits de chaume. La plupart avaient une construction irrégulière, visiblement dotées d'annexes plus ou moins récentes, mais aucune ne semblait compter plus de deux ou trois pièces.

Brian ralentit à l'approche de l'une d'elles, bordée d'un enclos où quelques oies tenaient compagnie à deux brebis et une dizaine de poulets.

- "On s'arrête ici cinq minutes, si tu veux bien. Souris et serre la main et tout devrait bien se passer."

Hermione acquiesça avec un peu d'appréhension.

Le sorcier poussa la barrière menant à la cour pour entrer et l'y entraîna, puis, saisissant au passage un morceau de fromage déposé sur une table devant la porte du bâtiment, toqua à la porte.

- "Hep, y a quelqu'un?", lança-t-il.

Pour quelques instants, seul le silence lui répondit, puis, venant de l'arrière de la ferme, un petit enfant arriva à toutes jambes.

- "Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Les traits de Dumbledore s'éclairèrent, et il souleva le garçonnet qui venait de s'agripper à son genou.

- "Du calme, du calme, du calme. Bonjour, Alban."

- "Boojour!"

Le petit devait avoir à peu près deux ans, estima Hermione. Pieds nus noircis de terre, dans une robe de toile, un foulard sur la tête, il gigotait dans les bras de son père.

Elle, absolument pas avertie de l'existence du fils de Brian, s'efforçait de ne pas faire les yeux ronds.

- "Aban joue dans le jadin vé Maman."

- "Dans le jardin avec maman?"

- "Oui", répondit le garçonnet, qui tentait de saisir le morceau de fromage que tenait son père. Ce dernier le lui donna, et l'enfant se mit à le suçoter avec bonheur.

- "Alors, allons la rejoindre."

- "Pas la peine, j'arrive, j'arrive...", contredit une jeune femme un peu trapue, au ventre rond proéminent, qui arrivait à pas lourds. Le dos manifestement mis à rude épreuve par sa grossesse avancée, elle se tenait un peu arquée, mains sur les hanches. "Oh, Dame Rowena! Bonjour à vous."

Bien. Une épouse anonyme. La situation s'améliorait de seconde en seconde.

Hermione serra la main qui lui était tendue, et tenta de rester naturelle.

- "Bonjour. Euh... Comment allez-vous?"

- "Bien, presque au bout de mes peines", répondit son interlocutrice avec un léger rire. "Et vous?"

- "Très bien, merci."

La voix de Rowena, fort heureusement, était trop grave pour basculer dans le couinement.

Brian posa Alban au sol, le laissant gambader autour d'eux, et enlaça sa compagne.

- "On descend au village pour aller à l'apothicaire. Je v'nais vérifier que tout allait bien."

- "Pour le mieux. Tes parents sont allés aider aux murailles, tu devrais passer en remontant de Pré-Au-Lard."

- "Je ferai ça, mais..."

- "Mais?"

- "Juste une p'tite question, Agnès..."

- "Ouuuui?"

- "Pourquoi tu n'es pas allongée?"

- "Oh Sainte Mère. Pas _encore_!", s'écria la sorcière en roulant des yeux. "Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop."

- "C'est plus..."

Hermione s'éloigna un peu, les laissant à leur querelle, et laissa son regard errer au loin. Il y avait de l'activité au bord de la forêt maléfique, où une foule de personnes allaient et venaient. Agnès avait parlé de murailles: effectivement, des remparts étaient en train d'être construits, et quelques hommes empruntaient déjà le chemin de ronde de la partie achevée.

Elle resta un peu perplexe. Les murs, douves et autres fortifications n'étaient pas exactement répandus dans l'art de la guerre magique. Après tout, quelle était l'utilité de remparts contre des adversaires qui pouvaient transplaner? La plupart du temps, la défense était totalement concentrée sur les barrières magiques et les voies de retraite.

- "Bien. Je prends le p'tit, alors. Va te reposer un peu. ALBAN, VIENS!", s'écria Brian.

Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras, et échangea un baiser avec sa femme, puis revint vers Hermione.

- "On y va."

La sorcière acquiesça, salua brièvement Agnès, puis suivit Dumbledore sur la route. Dix minutes plus tard, ils avaient atteint le village, et Brian poussait la porte de l'apothicaire.

La boutique était déserte, mis à part quelques mouches qui fendaient paresseusement l'air étouffant. L'endroit n'était pas bien différent de ce à quoi Hermione était habituée: le long des murs, de lourdes étagères de bois croulaient sous le poids de jarres, boîtes et bocaux, dont certains émettaient une curieuse lumière. Des caisses de bois remplies de bouteilles, pots et autres flacons avaient été poussées contre les étagères et dans les coins. Sous une fenêtre, un tonneau rempli d'eau bouillante laissait échapper un nuage de vapeur. Le parfum d'herbes sèches, disposées dans des bacs sur le comptoir, couvrait tant bien que mal les odeurs variées et pas forcément agréables émanant des étagères.

Il n'y avait personne en vue.

- "Choisis ce que tu veux, regarde pas l'prix. Godric a d'quoi payer", dit Brian.

Cela expliqué, il se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour faire carillonner la cloche de la porte d'entrée. Evidemment, Alban, qui avait achevé son encas et arborait une frimousse barbouillée de fromage de chèvre, voulut l'imiter. L'instant d'après, Brian le soulevait par dessus sa tête pour le laisser jouer à sa guise.

- "C'est bon, je viens, je viens", lança une voix molle depuis le fond du magasin.

La porte de derrière s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un petit homme enrobé, qui essuyait son front chauve et luisant de sueur avec un chiffon sale. Il ne regarda pas directement vers eux, les yeux distraitement posés sur le sol de terre battue tandis qu'il se tamponnait la joue, et laissa échapper un soupir étouffé.

- "Salut, Jonas", lança Brian d'un ton joueur, entre les tintements irréguliers de la cloche. "'Scuse-nous de te déranger..."

Le marchand bondit.

- "Oh! Dame Serdaigle! Brian. Toutes mes excuses, je n'avais pas remarqué..." - Il salua bien bas, obséquieux. - "Votre visite m'honore, gente dame."

Hermione salua d'un bref signe de tête, ce qui semblait être la bonne réaction, car Jonas ne s'en offusqua pas.

- "Cette chaleur. Ah! Cette chaleur. J'étais sorti m'aérer. C'est à cause des oeufs, bien sûr. Ils viennent d'arriver."

- "Les oeufs?", se risqua à demander Granger.

- "Les oeufs d'ashwinder (Nda: serpencendre)", expliqua l'apothicaire en s'approchant du tonneau fumant. "Ils sont tout frais... Enfin... Frais, vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

D'un coup de baguette, il fit sortir un oeuf de serpent, mou et déformé, de l'eau bouillante. En quelques secondes, il était parfaitement sec, sa seule chaleur ayant suffi à faire s'évaporer toute trace d'humidité.

- "De première qualité, vraiment. Vous en prendrez bien quelques uns?"

- "Euh..." - Elle échangea un regard paniqué avec Brian, qui haussa une épaule. - "Non, je n'en aurai pas vraiment besoin pour l'instant", finit-elle par décider.

Jonas prit un air dépité, et replongea l'oeuf dans le tonneau.

- "Bien, bien, tant pis... Je vous laisse choisir, alors..."

Les épaules tombantes, il passa derrière le comptoir, et entreprit de remettre de l'ordre entre les diverses balances de cuivre et d'or disposées devant lui.

- "Ne le laisse pas te faire culpabiliser. Rowena représente les trois quarts de son chiffre d'affaire à elle toute seule", souffla Brian à l'oreille d'Hermione. Et, passant au comptoir, au grand dépit d'un Alban forcé à abandonner sa cloche, il désigna une boîte de flacons et de poudres. "Helga m'envoie aussi chercher quelques pigments: jaune..."

- "Ocre? Orpiment?"

- "Aucune idée, j'y connais rien."

- "Disons les deux, alors", décida Jonas avec une logique toute commerciale. Il se pencha pour tirer une petite boîte de bois de sous le comptoir. "Je te mets les fioles?"

Dumbledore hocha la tête. Hermione, de son côté, détaillait le contenu des étagères, prêtant une oreille distraite à la discussion entre les deux hommes.

- "Rouge..."

- "Rouch!", répéta Alban.

- "Cochenille... Plus de pourpre, désolé."

- "Ca coûte les yeux de la tête de toute façon. Bleu..."

- "J'ai du lapis-lazuli en arrière-salle."

- "Pas d'azurite?"

- "Pas avant quinze jours."

Brian grimaça.

- "Va pour le lapis-lazuli alors..."

Jonas disparut par une porte latérale, et Dumbledore rejoignit Hermione. Elle s'était arrêtée devant une étagère garnie de bocaux contenant divers morceaux de créatures magiques. Les étiquettes, en plus du texte, étaient ornées de dessins représentant le monstre dont les ingrédients étaient originaires. A sa grande surprise, sang, poils et griffes de loup-garou abondaient, couvrant à eux seuls deux des larges rayons du meuble.

- "Trouvé quelque chose à ton goût?"

- "Quelques plantes et plusieurs minerais, à gauche... Le sang de lycanthrope est fort utilisé, à cette époque?"

- "Il a quelques rares usages", expliqua son compagnon. "Pas beaucoup... Et du loup-garou, on en a plutôt trop que pas assez." - Il haussa les épaules. - "Donc, qu'est-ce que tu voulais prendre?"

Hermione l'entraîna vers l'autre côté de la salle, et lui montra quelques boîtes.

- "Je pense que du souffre pourrait servir, je n'en ai pas trouvé dans le laboratoire. Puis, bien sûr, des racines de mandragore, et de la sève d'if, des crins de licorne, des cheveux de vélane... Ceci dit.. Je ne connais pas vraiment la valeur de l'argent à cette époque, mais ça m'a l'air horriblement cher", dit-elle en pointant une étiquette ou étaient représentées une pièce d'or accompagnée du nombre douze, ainsi qu'une autre de bronze accolée au chiffre trois. Un "La piesse" était ajouté en petits caractères sous le dessin.

Brian éclata de rire.

- "C'est sans importance. Godric paie."

- "Mais..."

- "Mais rien. Tu sais, Rowena est un vrai génie du calcul, mais dès qu'ça en vient à ses potions... Les mathématiques deviennent un détail arbitraire. Elle regarde pas vraiment à la dépense."

- "Godric est si riche?", s'étonna-t-elle.

- "Non, non, mais..."

- "Et voilà. Lapis-Lazuli, première qualité", lança à la cantonade Jonas qui revenait. "Ca sera tout, Brian?"

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

- "Oui, merci."

L'apothicaire glissa un petit sachet sombre dans la boîte destinée à Helga, puis s'approcha d'Hermione.

- "En quoi puis-je vous aider, Dame Serdaigle?"

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le vieillard poussait une caisse remplie à ras bord d'ingrédients variés vers la cheminée.

- "Je vous fais livrer tout ça au Château. Comme toujours, gente dame, ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous."

Hermione le remercia chaleureusement, tandis que Dumbledore l'entraînait vers la sortie. Alban ne manqua pas de faire carillonner la cloche au passage. Après quelques mètres, la sorcière grimaça.

- "Je ne parviens pas à croire que j'ai dépensé autant."

- "Aban a soif."

Brian rit un peu.

- "Un peu d'patience, poussin. On passe à la taverne. Et, pour la dernière fois, Hermione... Ne t'en fais pas tant. Godric a d'quoi voir venir."

- "Vous n'avez jamais terminé votre phrase, sur sa fortune. Puis... J'ai entendu dire qu'il dépensait beaucoup, en donations pour le village, déjà..."

- "Ph... Ah. Oui. Bah, Godric n'a pas la richesse des Serpentard, c'est clair. Frederic - son père - lui a laissé pas mal de terres, et le château, et de quoi entretenir tout ça sans problème, sans plus. Et c'est vrai qu'il donne énormément, comme quand Pré-au-Lard a été dévasté. Il a payé pour quasiment tout, mais... Le truc..."

- "Soiiiiiif", sanglota Alban.

- "Shhhhh...", cajola son père en le berçant. "On arrive." - Il montra du doigt la taverne du village, qu'Hermione reconnut comme ce qu'avaient été les Trois Balais avant dix siècles de rénovations. "Tu veux du lait?"

Le garçonnet opina faiblement, et Brian interpella une serveuse rousse, qui allait et venait entre les tables disposées devant l'auberge.

- "Bonjour, Trisha. Tu peux nous apporter du lait pour le petit, et deux bièraubeurres?"

- "Tout de suite!", s'écria la jeune fille avant de disparaître à l'intérieur.

Petite et svelte, elle avait le visage parsemé de taches de rousseur, et le nez et les joues rouges d'un léger coup de soleil. Hermione lui trouva un air familier.

- "La cousine de Godric, Trisha de Woodcroft. Tu es supposée la tutoyer et être... Vaguement amicale", souffla Brian en les faisant s'installer à une table vide.

- "D'accord..."

- "Aban veut à boire..."

- "Et Alban est servi", fit la voix enjouée de Trisha qui revenait avec un plateau, qu'elle posa sur la table. Elle en souleva un gobelet, qu'elle porta aux lèvres de l'enfant. Il but avec avidité. "Brian, tiens ça, y faut que j'y retourne, désolée..."

Celui-ci posa quelques pièces sur le plateau, où restaient deux chopes de bièraubeurre.

- "Merci, Trisha."

- "De rien, de rien. Ah, l'été, l'affluence, tant à faire. Peut-être à plus tard..." - Elle salua d'un geste du menton. - "Rowena..."

- "Merci, Trisha. Bonne journée", répondit Hermione, qui regarda avec un soulagement à peine dissimulé la serveuse disparaître dans la taverne comble.

A ses côtés, Alban découvrait que le lait de brebis n'était pas supposé se boire par les narines. Il toussait, yeux larmoyants, tandis que son père s'efforçait de lui nettoyer le visage avec sa manche.

- "C'est malin, tiens... Voilà... Ca va mieux?", murmurait-il, essuyant le nez du garçonnet avec le tissu.

Ce dernier opina, toussa encore une fois pour faire bonne mesure, puis se saisit de son gobelet. Brian sourit avec satisfaction, et se tourna vers sa compagne.

- "Bref. Où on en était?"

- "Le truc", répondit Hermione après quelques secondes mises à se rappeler leur conversation décousue.

- "Ah. Oui. Le truc. Eh bien... Godric donne beaucoup... Mais il paie rien non plus. Tu vois, il aide pas mal de monde... Quand t'aides à reconstruire tout un village, les gens se sentent tous un peu red'vables. Et Pré-au-Lard étant un des seuls villages sorciers d'Europe... Ben, tous les meilleurs artisans y vivent. Suffit d'une ou deux allusions, si Godric a besoin d'un p'tit service... Personne se fait prier. Les trois quarts des travaux au château, ce sont juste des gens qui font ça d'bon coeur... Ca lui coûte pas une mornille."

Il souleva sa chope, et la tendit vers elle.

- "Santé", lança-t-il avant de boire.

Elle fit de même, puis porta sa propre bièraubeurre à ses lèvres. L'odeur lui donna la nausée.

- "Santé."

* * *

Ce fut avec reluctance que Cellestria tendit une vieille baguette de cèdre à Severus, et seulement après que Godric ait donné son accord, d'un murmure discret glissé dans une longue démonstration de flirt éhonté. Rogue, le voyant se pencher à l'oreille de la jeune femme pour lui souffler ces quelques mots, n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Gryffondor avait épousé Rowena quand la blonde lui était si manifestement mieux adaptée. Là où il était flamboyant, elle était resplendissante. Là où il plaisantait, elle riait de bon coeur. Et, plus que tout, ils étaient tous deux des comédiens de haut vol.

L'enseignant n'était pas une seconde abusé par la perfection des traits de Dame Serpentard.

- "Ne l'utilisez qu'en privé. Salazar n'en a pas besoin", dit-elle, son accent lui faisant rouler les R. Severus ne parvenait pas à en identifier l'origine. Il l'avait écoutée avec attention, pourtant, notant la façon dont les V devenaient presque des F, et les J des "Ch", dans les moments de distraction de la jeune femme.

Il acquiesça.

Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui s'attardait à poser des questions superflues, ayant toujours préféré laisser les réponses venir à lui plutôt que d'attirer l'attention par une trop grande curiosité - Dieu savait à quel point les mangemorts étaient suspicieux. Cependant, l'étendue des pouvoirs de Salazar le surprenait, et sa perplexité avait dû transparaître, car Cellestria reprit la parole.

- "Les Serpentard ont toujours..." - Elle hésita, et il réalisa que ses problèmes linguistiques ne se limitaient pas à la prononciation: elle avait des lacunes dans son vocabulaire. "... Culti... Recherché... Cultivé le pouvoir. Depuis très longtemps. Ils choisissent leurs épouses avec soin, pour que les enfants soient plus puissants encore."

Severus hocha la tête, et s'étonna encore de voir une mèche blonde passer devant ses yeux.

- "Ils disent qu'ils ont un dieu dans leurs ancêtres. C'est faux, bien entendu. Mais ils se sont beaucoup métissés avec des créatures nobles."

- "Je vois."

Il n'était pas surpris de ce qu'il entendait. Bien souvent, même les plus grands partisans du sang pur se laissaient tenter par la promesse de grands bénéfices personnels, qu'ils soient d'ordre monétaire, physique ou magique. Evidemment, aucun d'entre eux n'aurait ne serait-ce que considéré de se commettre avec un moldu ou - abomination - un loup-garou. Mais des êtres tels que les vélanes avaient toujours été fort prisés, même si leur véritable origine était souvent cachée par de plus ou moins habiles mensonges.

La sorcière n'ajouta rien, et le silence s'appesantit quelques minutes, à peine troublé lorsqu'elle s'assit dans un cliquetis métallique dû à ses bijoux. Rogue, pour passer le temps, chercha vainement toute ressemblance avec Minerva sur les traits de la blonde.

- "Donc, vous êtes métamorphomage?", demanda-t-il, renonçant à ses principes de non-intrusion.

Elle sursauta, et hocha la tête.

- "Les nouvelles marchent vite. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous le sachiez déjà."

- "J'ai surpris une conversation", répondit-il, aussi vague que possible. Il préférait ne pas dévoiler qu'il avait eu droit à une petite part des souvenirs de Salazar pendant le transfert.

Cellestria croisa les mains, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

- "Je le suis. La métamorphose est un don familial, chez nous. Il y a beaucoup d'animagus dans mes parents. Les métamorphomages sont à peine plus rares."

Il avait trouvé le sujet de conversation qui lui permettrait de s'informer un peu.

- "Il y a une Minerva McGonagall, à mon époque. Il semblerait qu'elle ait hérité du don: elle enseigne la métamorphose à Poudlard, et est animagus."

Le visage de Cellestria s'éclaira, et elle eut brusquement l'air plusieurs années plus jeune.

- "Vraiment? De quel animal?"

- "De chat."

- "Oh, elle a de la chance, c'est plutôt discret. Mon père ne se transforme jamais. Son animal est un ours, c'est peu pratique... Et puis, ce n'est pas très différent de son corps humain", ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix.

- "Je vois", répondit-il simplement, peu intéressé par ces détails.

Elle se tut à nouveau, mal à l'aise, et se détourna.

- "Je babille", finit-elle par ajouter. "Excusez-moi. Je ne sais juste pas... Ce que vous devez savoir au juste."

Son regard restait fuyant et inquiet, et Severus se remémora pour un bref moment l'expression de Narcissa, quand, des années plutôt, Lucius avait été arrêté pour la première fois à propos de son allégeance. Peut-être était-ce à cause des cheveux blonds, de la beauté travaillée, ou peut-être plutôt parce qu'il retrouvait la même peur sur le visage de la jeune femme: celle de voir un mari aimé risquer de ne jamais revenir.

Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement enclin à la compassion, ceci dit.

- "Commencez par l'essentiel. Si je dois me faire passer pour Salazar, il faut d'abord que je connaisse son passé et son caractère."

* * *

Harry se souvenait d'une nausée brutale, d'une sensation de faiblesse, et d'un voile noir devant son regard. Ensuite, il s'était évanoui - du moins il le supposait - et à son réveil, curieusement, le voile noir n'avait pas disparu. Il n'y voyait rien.

Pire, il avait peu, voire pas du tout de sensations. Il avait l'impression de flotter.

Il pressa le sol, à tout hasard. La manoeuvre le projeta vers le haut, comme une plume soulevée par le vent.

- "Qu'est-ce que.."

Malgré l'obscurité totale, il chercha à regarder ses mains. Ce qu'il avait touché n'avait aucune texture. C'était souple et élastique comme la peau d'un ballon de baudruche, mais hormis cette évaluation de la consistance, il n'en avait rien ressenti. Ce n'était pas chaud, ce n'était pas froid, ce n'était pas humide, ni collant, ni rêche, ni duveteux, ni métallique... Rien.

Et il flottait. Ce qui, même pour un joueur de quidditch, était plutôt dérangeant, sans contrôle et sans balai.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de dériver sur les côtés. Rapidement, il se heurta à un mur de la même sorte que ce qui servait de plancher. Après quelques instants à le longer maladroitement, il trouva un angle, un coin en haut, un coin en bas. De longues et laborieuses minutes d'exploration après, la structure de l'endroit lui apparut plus clairement: il était dans une petite pièce, à peu près carrée, aux six côtés parfaitement lisses. Pas la moindre ouverture. Au centre, il y avait une curieuse masse d'air comprimé qu'il pouvait facilement traverser.

Il n'avait aucun moyen de sortir.

- "Ok, ne panique pas..."

Il s'était senti mal dans un couloir de Poudlard. Le château était un endroit sur, on n'aurait pas pu l'y attaquer... Enfin, l'expérience lui avait prouvé que ce n'était pas exactement une vérité absolue. Mais si quelqu'un l'avait approché, il l'aurait sans doute remarqué. Non, ça devait être un malaise naturel.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait bu cette fichue potion, après tout.

- "Tu dois être en train de rêver, imbécile...", se murmura-t-il à lui-même en s'efforçant de ne pas paniquer.

Mais, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne se réveillait pas, et son angoisse allait croissant. Sans notion du temps, il lui semblait se trouver là depuis une éternité.

Finalement, un rayon de lumière balaya l'endroit, et il se tourna vers sa source. Une porte s'était ouverte derrière lui, et une ample silhouette féminine se dessinait dans l'encadrement. La femme jura.

* * *

- "C'est du sang. Tout simplement", déclara Blaise en relevant la tête de ses analyses.

Il reposa soigneusement ses éprouvettes, et saisit le flacon d'Imaginis, qu'il tendit à Draco.

Ce dernier s'était nonchalamment installé sur la chaise la plus confortable du laboratoire, meuble soigneusement sélectionné par Blaise pour y passer ses nuits d'étude.

- "Donc, nos recherches étaient exactes, hormis le dernier ingrédient", répondit Malfoy en s'en emparant. "Du sang humain?"

Blaise acquiesça.

- "J'en ai même relevé deux souches."

- "... Rogue et Granger. Ca ne fonctionne pas comme ingrédient, c'est juste une ancre entre la potion et leur corps."

- "Exact. Et manifestement, l'ajout de sang n'est pas exclusif. Ni limité dans le temps."

Draco inclina le flacon d'Imaginis de gauche à droite, fixant les mouvements sirupeux du philtre.

- "Parfait. Ca sera un bon échantillon pour des tests."

Zabini s'installa sur un des tabourets libres.

- "Besoin de rats?"

- "Entre autres. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons pu préparer une quantité plus importante de la potion. Et que je me sois renseigné sur ce qu'il advient du professeur Rogue et de la sang de bourbe. S'il s'avère qu'ils l'ont testée et s'en sortent bien, je trouverai bien un idiot pour servir de cobaye moyennant rétribution."

* * *

Les interrogatoires étaient toujours menés de façon identique, tels un engrenage soigneusement huilé, et dont le mécanisme régulier avait toute la précision d'un travail d'horloger. Quasiment personne n'en connaissait le déroulement exact - et encore moins les chevaliers de Walpurgis - et ce mystère soigneusement maintenu permettait de conserver un minimum d'effet de surprise. Tout ce qui était jamais sorti des murailles de Poudlard, c'était que Godric se chargeait de poser les questions et que, invariablement, les criminels parlaient.

Manifestement, leurs complices mettaient ces aveux sur le compte d'une trop grande faiblesse, parce qu'ils arrivaient toujours devant Gryffondor avec la certitude de pouvoir résister.

Godric ne cherchait pas à les en dissuader.

Les préliminaires étaient simples: le prisonnier était amené à la salle d'interrogatoire, poings attachés dans le dos, solidement encadré par Gareth et Gauvin, qui avaient la charge d'aller le sortir de son cachot.

Gauvin, malgré son bras invalide, était un jeune homme solide, à la large carrure, que son infirmité n'empêchait pas de grimper aux arbres, ni de batailler avec des ronces enchantées et toute autre plante aux appétits un peu trop carnivores. Sa situation s'était de plus améliorée depuis qu'Ysane avait découvert - ou simplement créé - un charme lui permettant à la pierre de se plier à ses articulations, quoique difficilement: Gauvin avait décrit la sensation comme de tenter de bouger les doigts dans un bloc de boue. Cela lui suffisait cependant pour serrer le poing, et grâce aux charmes de protection empêchant la pierre de se fissurer et s'effriter, il pouvait s'en servir pour frapper. C'était un argument satisfaisant pour que les prisonniers se tiennent un peu tranquilles: un homme avait tendance à ne pas craindre un poing, mais un gros rocher, c'était autre chose.

Gareth était chasseur, garde à ses heures perdues, et des années passés à écumer la forêt, mettre en pièces les loups-garous trop aventureux, et lutter contre bêtes ou humains lui avaient donné un corps musculeux, aux épaules plus larges encore que celles de Gauvin. Ayant déjà une carrure d'ours, il était couturé de cicatrices qui lui donnaient l'air moins avenant encore, et son tempérament taciturne et peu commode en faisait un garde merveilleux.

Les deux hommes amenaient le prisonnier dans la grande salle aux murs nus, le ligotaient à un siège, et lui posaient les mains bien à plat sur une table munie de sangles, qu'ils nouaient autour de ses poignets.

Ce jour là, le captif était Leland Mansel, un sorcier d'une vingtaine d'années, héritier d'une famille aisée qui lui avait laissé un manoir loin au nord de Winchester, dans les alentours du petit village moldu de Birmingham. Ses parents avaient longtemps clamé leur aversion envers les chevaliers de Walpurgis, n'hésitant pas à se mêler aux habitants du village proche et des fermes éparpillées autour de leurs terres. Ca ne leur avait pas porté chance, et la famille avait fini massacrée lors d'une attaque nocturne. Seul le fils aîné s'en était tiré vivant, et, suite à cette tragédie, il avait préféré rester neutre dans le conflit qui faisait rage, pour être plus en sécurité.

Tandis qu'il tirait une chaise pour s'installer face au jeune homme, qui portait encore les robes de velours noir des Walpurgis, Godric se permit quelques nouvelles suppositions sur la sécurité dont il avait joui depuis ces deux ans, ainsi que la si pratique disparition de tous les autres héritiers. Evidemment, le roux évita de les formuler à voix haute, et sourit courtoisement.

- "Hem... Bonjour", dit-il d'une voix un peu mal assurée.

Leland resta muet. Il fixait un point du mur, par dessus l'épaule droite de Godric, et son expression restait soigneusement froide. Manifestement, il ne songeait pas aux avantages que son identité lui donnait, et Gryffondor décida de les lui rappeler.

Il se redressa sur sa chaise, se racla la gorge, et, lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix avait un peu plus de l'assurance qu'il réservait à ses discours. Presque. Mais pas tout à fait. Il prit soit d'instiller juste un rien de doute dans son ton, et de garder une diction légèrement hachée, au rythme fluctuant, mais à peine. On aurait pu croire qu'il était habitué à parler en public, certes, mais bien préparé par un texte appris par coeur. En tout cas, il semblait avoir du mal à improviser.

- "Vous... Vous êtes Leland Mansel, n'est-ce pas?"

Il s'était attardé sur le "el" de Leland, comme s'il avait cherché à se souvenir. Le tout était de feindre l'ignorance, mais pas trop.

Le jeune sorcier tourna la tête avec raideur, une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux.

- "Salazar m'avait présenté à vous après la course Winchester-Londres", continua Godric. "L'an passé."

Il effleura l'esprit du captif, mais s'en retira aussitôt, quand celui-ci montra des signes de concentration.

- "Je m'en souviens", répondit Leland, feignant d'y réfléchir. Il gardait le regard un peu vitreux, et évitait de croiser les yeux de son vis à vis. "C'était il y a si longtemps", soupira-t-il.

Il avait mordu à l'hameçon.

Godric hocha doucement la tête.

- "Pourquoi en êtes-vous là?"

- "Je..." - Mansel hésita et, balayant la table des yeux pour contourner le visage de Gryffondor et fixer son attention sur le sol, déglutit. - "C'est très vague. Tout..."

Il se tut, et le roux profita du silence pour jauger sa performance d'acteur, tandis que le chevalier de Walpurgis simulait la confusion. Il n'était pas particulièrement impressionné.

- "Vous pensez que vous étiez sous l'emprise d'un sort?"

- "C'est possible. Franchement, je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé."

Godric se leva, sortant brièvement pour ramasser un plateau posé au sol dans le couloir: il y avait deux gobelets et une cruche remplie d'eau dessus. Il le porta jusqu'à la table.

- "C'est souvent ce qui se passe avec les sortilèges mentaux. Ils effacent la plupart des souvenirs de leur période d'action." - Il versa l'eau dans un des gobelets d'un mouvement mesuré. - "Les souvenirs reviennent ensuite, un à la fois. Vous voulez à boire?"

Du coin de l'oeil, il suivit la succession d'expressions qui défilèrent sur le visage du prisonnier. Non: la succession de tics. L'expression neutre restait en place, mais pas assez, et les nerfs trahissaient le sorcier.

D'abord, l'infime mouvement du coin des lèvres, qui remonta de quelques millimètres en une ébauche de rictus satisfait. Il était ravi que Godric semble considérer l'influence d'un sort comme possible, lui fournissant ainsi une parfaite excuse. Après ça, le coin de la lèvre fit le mouvement inverse, et les sourcils se froncèrent imperceptiblement: il avait dû envisager la possibilité d'un piège. Son regard se focalisa sur un coin de table tandis qu'il commençait à réfléchir à cette éventualité.

Godric posa le récipient devant lui avec un petit choc du métal contre le bois verni.

- "On ne peut pas vous détacher, je suppose que vous comprenez, mais je peux tenir le gobelet pour vous."

Mansel sursauta au bruit, et déglutit encore.

Un instant, Gryffondor vit sa soif à sa brève pression des lèvres, fantôme d'un coup de langue pour les humecter. Ensuite, ce fut la crainte dans son regard lorsqu'il songea au Veritaserum, incolore, inodore, indétectable. Et la frustration. Et la colère. Et la soif. Et l'hésitation.

S'il voulait se faire passer pour manipulé, il ne pouvait pas courir le risque de boire sans révéler la vérité; mais refuser de boire serait suspicieux.

Godric se servit lui-même, et but quelques généreuses gorgées d'eau.

- "Juste quelques gorgées", finit par demander Leland. "Je n'ai pas vraiment soif."

- "Très bien."

Gryffondor porta le gobelet à ses lèvres, et, maladroitement, le prisonnier avala un peu d'eau.

Il n'y avait pas de Veritaserum, ni aucune autre potion, d'ailleurs - d'une part parce que Rowena n'en avait pas laissé de réserves vraiment importantes, ensuite parce que les chevaliers de Walpurgis semblaient y avoir trouvé une parade - mais ce n'était pas vraiment les paroles du captif que les geôliers voulaient entendre.

Leland dissimulait de son mieux sa méfiance et sa nervosité, et avait un certain talent pour ce faire, mais ce n'était pas encore tout à fait suffisant. Il ne semblait pas réaliser que tandis que son visage restait inexpressif, un de ses pouces le trahissait de contractions saccadées.

Godric effleura à nouveau son esprit, et le trouva parfaitement fermé, une barrière d'occlumancie soigneusement dressée devant les moindres pensées. Il s'en retira à nouveau.

- "Quels sont vos derniers souvenirs?"

- "Pendant la bataille, quand un habitant du village m'a frappé avec une brique... Et avant ça... Je lisais dans ma chambre... Non. Je. J'ouvrais la fenêtre à cause de la chaleur, et je me suis penché en entendant un bruit."

Gryffondor acquiesça. Discrètement, il frôla les barrières mentales de son vis à vis, et chercha la moindre fissure dans laquelle se faufiler pour accéder à sa mémoire. Il n'en trouva pas, ce qui le satisfit au plus haut point.

- "Vous étiez seul chez vous?"

- "A part mes deux elfes, oui."

Godric pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air pensif, et rajusta son chapeau lorsqu'il glissa à ce mouvement. Il entendit Gareth et Gauvin s'agiter et murmurer entre eux. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que les deux avaient pris une attitude plus menaçante, croisé les bras, et posaient des regards mauvais sur Mansel. C'était ce qui était convenu pour le signal du chapeau. Il continua à jouer les idiots crédules.

- "Evidemment, ils connaissaient les lieux...", murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Leland s'était tendu, avec un bref regard méfiant pour les deux hommes. Godric l'observait du coin de l'oeil, faisant mine de réfléchir, l'index sur les lèvres, le regard dans le vide. Il y avait un peu d'angoisse sur le visage du sorcier: la peur de la douleur était instinctive, et lutter contre son emprise difficile. Il se rappelait sans doute que même si son interlocuteur était d'une gentillesse et d'une naïveté pathétiques, Gareth et Gauvin étaient vraisemblablement deux brutes violentes qui ne reculeraient pas devant la torture. Et ces deux brutes semblaient en désaccord avec leur chef.

Sa panique naissante n'était pas suffisante pour le distraire de ses barrières mentales, ceci-dit. Son esprit était toujours parfaitement fermé.

Godric retint un sourire. Excellent.

Les chevaliers de Walpurgis étaient prudents: jamais un mauvais occlumens n'avait droit à la moindre information importante.

- "Pardon, que disiez-vous?", demanda Leland.

- "Je disais qu'ils avaient sans doute profité de leur connaissance... Préalable de vos terres", dit le roux d'un ton un peu nerveux, faisant référence à l'attaque qui avait coûté la vie à la plus grande partie de la famille Mansel.

Le prisonnier se tendit un peu plus.

- "Probablement."

Gryffondor, la main pendant à ses côtés sous la table, fit un brusque petit geste à l'intention de ses compagnons. Gareth fit un pas vers la table.

- "Godric, bon sang! Il ment comme il respire!", s'écria-t-il avec rage.

Le roux fit mine de tressaillir, et se retourna, s'accoudant au dossier.

- "Mh?"

- "On est allé voir ses fichues terres. Les barrières n'avaient pas été forcées, sinon ça se serait vu."

- "Tu es sûr?"

Le chasseur acquiesça.

- "J'y suis allé avec Salazar."

Godric se tourna vers Mansel, l'air soupçonneux, mais ce dernier prit la parole:

- "Ils ont pu me forcer à les remettre en place pendant que j'étais sous leur emprise...", suggéra-t-il.

Gryffondor se radoucit.

- "C'est bien possib..."

- "Un ramassis de conneries!", éclata Gareth. "Je les ai eues sous les yeux, ses barrières, et Salazar aussi. C'était un travail de plusieurs mois, il en aurait fallu autant pour les remettre en place. Et si quelqu'un avait essayé de passer outre, tout Birmingham aurait été au courant, le feu d'artifice se serait vu depuis Winchester!"

Instantanément, l'expression du chevalier de Walpurgis changea, se faisant haineuse. Mais il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour reconstituer son masque.

Lentement, Godric se tourna vers lui.

- "Donc, vous mentez."

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il se gratta la nuque, l'air perplexe.

- "Bien, je...", continua-t-il avant de secouer la tête. "Je veux que vous nous donniez des noms, ceux de vos alliés, et des autres chevaliers dont vous avez vu le visage..."

Le silence se prolongea.

- "Nous pourrons nous montrer cléments si vous nous aidez... Vous trouver un lieu sûr où vivre... En France? En Italie?"

Encore une fois, il n'obtint pas de réponse. Il fit un autre geste dissimulé, et Gareth traversa la pièce en trombe, pour soulever Leland par le col. Les pieds de son siège décollèrent du sol, et le sorcier se retrouva bras désespérément tendus, toute circulation sanguine dans les mains coupée par les sangles retenant encore ses poignets.

Godric se leva d'un bond.

- "GARETH!"

- "De la clémence, et puis quoi encore? Je vais te le faire parler, moi, ça va aller vite!", s'écria le chasseur en secouant Mansel. Ce dernier avait les yeux écarquillés, et tentait de se débattre malgré les liens serrés qui retenaient sa taille et ses membres.

- "ARRETE!", s'écria encore Godric, masquant son sourire sous une colère feinte. Profitant de l'angoisse de Leland, il plongea à nouveau dans son esprit.

Les barrières se fissuraient. Il capta un flot de souvenirs immédiats, ainsi que de pensées sans queue ni tête provoquées par la panique, mais surtout, sous cette couche d'images récentes, il pouvait percevoir des scènes plus anciennes au thème lié à la situation présente. Des combats, des coups, des tortures... Quoique Leland y avait rarement le rôle de la victime. Mais les fissures étaient faibles encore, et cicatrisaient rapidement, par simple automatisme. Gareth ne suffirait pas.

- "REPOSE-LE!", s'écria-t-il encore, tentant de tirer le colosse en arrière, sans grand résultat, considérant le fait qu'il lui arrivait à peine au dessus du coude. Gauvin dût intervenir pour qu'il lâche enfin prise. Comme convenu.

Godric laissa échapper un grognement rageur.

- "Je ne veux pas de ces méthodes barbares chez moi! Sors d'ici."

Le chasseur balaya l'air d'un bras.

- "Méthodes barbares? Parce que tu crois que tu vas le faire parler en étant tout sucre tout miel? Ce qu'il leur faut, a ceux de cette espèce, c'est une bonne rossée, sans ça on n'en tire rien!"

- "Tu serais surpris de ce qu'on peut obtenir avec de la patience et un peu de gentillesse, Gareth."

- "Oh, des ennuis et pas grand chose d'autre, c'est clair."

- "Et avec les coups, des aveux sur tout ou rien pour que la douleur cesse. Même les Walpurgis sont des êtres humains. Il nous faut les traiter avec humanité et respect, comme tous les autres."

Il était particulièrement fier de cette réplique et de la stupidité crasse dont elle dégoulinait: elle avait poussé un prisonnier au fou rire, un jour.

- "Euh... Du calme?", risqua Gauvin.

Godric fit mine de se souvenir de sa présence, jetant en même temps un coup d'oeil en coin à Mansel, qui se croyait oublié. Il arborait un sourire méprisant et satisfait du plus bel effet.

- "Emmène Gareth dehors pour qu'il se calme. Je me charge de l'interrogatoire."

Gauvin hocha la tête, et poussa son compagnon pestant et râlant hors de la salle. Il referma la porte derrière eux. Leland, lui, était redevenu neutre, et attendait la suite, suivant Godric des yeux. Ce dernier tira doucement sa chaise, se rassit, et soupira.

- "Je suis désolé. Où en étions-nous?"

Silence. Mansel regardait ses ongles. Sans nul doute, il considérait à présent Gareth comme la cause des aveux des précédents captifs, et Gryffondor comme une bonne poire convaincue de foutaises comme la présence d'une part de bien en tous. A ce stade, il devait se sentir en relative sécurité, et, du moins, être certain de son avantage intellectuel. C'était parfait.

Le roux soupira à nouveau.

- "J'étais sérieux à propos de vous venir en aide contre des informations", dit-il, et il releva la tête pour croiser le regard de son vis à vis. Pendant quelques instants, ils se regardèrent simplement, les yeux de Mansel scrutant les traits innocents et candides de Gryffondor, puis le chevalier de Walpurgis se détourna, pour se passionner pour le mur sur sa gauche. Il essayait de ne pas rire.

Godric, lui, sourit.

Bercé de la douce illusion de sécurité et de l'assurance que lui avaient instillées les minutes précédentes et le comportement de ses gardes, Leland mit plus d'une seconde à réaliser quelle avait été l'origine du choc brutal mais étouffé qu'il avait perçu sur la table.

Ensuite, il hurla.

* * *

Pré-Au-Lard était construit à proximité d'un grand lac, dont partaient de petits aqueducs qui approvisionnaient le village en eau. Au-delà, des champs s'étendaient à perte de vue, parsemés ça et là de fermes et de granges. Hermione n'avait par contre aperçu aucun moulin, ce que Brian avait très simplement expliqué:

- "Hermione, nous sommes sorciers. Nous avons des SORTS pour moudre le grain."

Devant cette implacable logique, elle s'était abstenue de poser d'autres questions.

Elle avait tenu presque dix minutes.

Ils traversaient à nouveau les champs entre le village et le château, cette fois en direction des murailles en construction, quand elle posa la question suivante.

- "Est-ce que Pré-Au-Lard est indépendant de Poudlard, même à cette époque? On ne sait pas grand chose de sa fondation, mais, vu la proximité avec le château..."

Brian la scruta du coin de l'oeil, une moue dubitative aux lèvres.

- "J'vois où tu veux en venir. Et non, nous sommes pas les serfs des Gryffondor."

Hermione baissa la tête.

- "Je ne voulais pas être, enfin..."

- "C'est un mode de vie moldu, ça. On est tout d'même un peu moins... Archaïques."

La jeune femme acquiesça, et le suivit à pas lents, de nouveau silencieuse. La chaleur estivale était accablante, de toute façon. Elle aurait été bien en peine d'accélérer.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Pré-Au-Lard, au juste?"

- "Eh bien... Tout ce qui reste de l'histoire, c'est que le village a été fondé à peu près à la même époque que Poudlard, par Hengist de Woodcroft, qui fuyait les persécutions des moldus."

Dumbledore s'arrêta net, et la fixa d'abord avec incompréhension, puis incrédulité. Finalement, il fut pris de fou rire.

- "Persécutions. J'aurai tout entendu."

- "... Euh?"

Brian rit encore un peu, puis reprit son souffle, et se décida à expliquer.

- "J'suis certain que si ses créanciers lui avaient mis la main dessus, y se s'rait effectivement senti persécuté. Non, non, non. Le vieil Hengist a emprunté beaucoup d'argent aux Moldus d'sa ville, pour ouvrir sa taverne. Mais la clientèle n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous, parce que bon, avec une réputation d'sorcier, les moldus s'y risquaient pas trop, les sorciers préféraient pas non plus s'mêler aux moldus, donc quand il en a eu marre de voir ses fournisseurs tambouriner à sa porte pour de l'argent qu'il n'arrivait pas à récupérer, il a pris son auberge, sa femme, ses enfants, et ses réserves d'alcool, et a déplacé l'tout en rase campagne."

C'était au tour d'Hermione d'avoir l'air incrédule. Brian eut un petit rire de gorge.

- "Mais y avait déjà pas mal de problèmes de vraies persécutions, à l'époque... Donc il a rassemblé ses connaissances, et lancé l'idée d'un village. Ca a plutôt bien pris."

La sorcière hocha machinalement la tête, peinant un peu à assimiler les faits.

- "Le village n'était même pas près d'Poudlard à la base. On était au bord de la rivière, à quatre jours de voyage", continua Brian en agitant la main vers le sud, vite imité par le petit Alban, installé sur ses épaules. "Mais il y a eu une épidémie de peste dans un village moldu en amont, et tous les habitants ont bougé. C'était bien avant ma naissance, donc j'peux pas en dire grand chose. Les Gryffondors avaient fait main basse sur une bonne partie des terres du coin, et Dominic - le grand-père de Godric - était pas vraiment un tendre, d'après ce qu'on en dit, donc y avait pas grand monde à la ronde, et surtout pas de moldus. Mais c'était un bon ami d'Hengist, et il a accepté de faire un peu d'place pour le village. Il est mort deux, trois ans après, et c'est Frederic, encore tout gosse de ce temps là, qu'a récupéré le manoir. Il était très sociable, et c'est lui qui a tant mêlé la vie de Poudlard à celle de Pré-Au-Lard."

Hermione s'arrêta pour chasser un gravillon de ses chausses.

- "J'ai entendu ce nom quelques fois déjà. Frederic."

Brian fit halte un peu plus loin pour l'attendre.

- "Tu l'entendras souvent. Il a laissé un souvenir plutôt marquant. Un vrai mécène, doublé d'un génie."

- "Je vois...", répondit-elle distraitement, avant de se souvenir d'un autre détail. "Un instant. C'était bien Trisha de Woodcroft, non?"

- "Yep. La petite fille d'Hengist."

- "Et cousine de Godric?"

Son compagnon hocha la tête.

- "Hengist avait six gosses, dont un seul garçon, qui a r'pris les trois balais. Ysane, sa cadette, a épousé Frederic, et c'est là qu'Godric est né."

- "Oh."

Elle se remit en route, et constata avec une certaine surprise qu'ils étaient presque arrivés aux murailles pendant leur discussion.

- "Bref. Depuis ce 'déménagement', on n'a plus bougé."

Il agita le bras pour saluer les hommes occupés à la construction des murailles. Ces derniers lui rendirent son salut. Hermione continua à avancer avec appréhension, remarquant que quelques uns des villageois lui tournaient le dos après l'avoir remarquée, ou encore ricanaient sous cape.

- "Rowena n'est pas très aimée", murmura-t-elle, se rappelant la "demande en mariage" de Godric, dont elle avait rêvé.

- "Ignore les juste", souffla Brian. "Et attends-moi là."

Elle hocha la tête, et il la laissa seule quelques instants, pour aller discuter avec un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui semblait être son père. Elle recula pas à pas, mal à l'aise, presque machinalement, jusqu'à se retrouver bien en retrait, à l'ombre d'un arbre. De là, elle examina les murailles. Hautes de près de quatre mètres, elles étaient munies d'un large chemin de ronde surplombant un passage un peu renfoncé, qui donnait accès à des meurtrières. Des barreaux métalliques étaient dressées contre le mur du passage, plongeant à la fois dans le sol et dans l'épais support du chemin de ronde. Hermione resta perplexe jusqu'à réaliser que les dits barreaux étaient faits d'argent. Elle comprit alors ce que le mur devait arrêter.

- "C'est contre les loups-garous", dit-elle lorsque Brian revint vers elle.

- "'Xactement", répondit le sorcier. "Une large meute s'est installée dans la forêt et les attaques sont de plus en plus vicieuses. Ca d'vrait nous protéger... Enfin... A la pleine lune."

Il l'entraîna sur la route, prenant Alban dans ses bras plutôt que de le garder sur ses épaules.

- "Et en dehors des pleines lunes", demanda-t-elle, "que font ils?"

Brian, sombre, haussa les épaules.

- "Vols, incendies, enlèvements d'enfants... La liste est longue..."

Habituée à Remus, Hermione avait toujours un peu de mal à pleinement se rappeler l'existence de meutes sauvages. Mais, à cette époque où la potion tue-loup n'existait pas encore, les lycanthropes ne devaient guère avoir de choix. Bien évidemment, elle passa le trajet du retour à poser des questions.

* * *

Salazar, selon Cellestria, était un homme d'influence. Fils d'un des membres du Conseil, Alshain Serpentard, il était déjà à moitié engagé dans les affaires du pays, et serait sans doute le successeur de son père quand celui-ci se retirerait. Pire, en tant que membre réputé de la bonne société, il connaissait tout et tout le monde, ce qui allait sans doute se révéler extrêmement problématique, extrêmement vite. Le seul conseil de Cellestria à ce propos avait été de passer autant de temps que possible avec Godric. L'idée n'enchantait pas vraiment Severus.

Il allait également devoir s'entraîner à la magie sans baguette, ce qu'il venait d'entreprendre, et peinait à réaliser le niveau exact de pouvoirs de Salazar. C'était un peu comme de se réveiller dans la peau du seigneur des ténèbres. Bien entendu, il était encore maladroit à manipuler cette puissance, mais il s'en émerveillait. Cette légende sur les "quatre sorciers les plus puissants de leur époque" n'était peut-être pas surfaite. Godric paraissait plutôt doué, malgré ses efforts pour se rendre insignifiant.

Il tentait de faire léviter un gobelet à travers la pièce lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une Helga Poufsouffle fort contrariée. Severus eut, l'espace d'un instant, un horrible pressentiment.

- "Nous avons un problème", annonça la sorcière. "Est-ce que vous connaissez un certain Harry Potter?"

Après quelques secondes passées à assimiler la situation surréaliste, Rogue jura.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils descendaient la dernière volée d'escaliers menant aux donjons.

- "Je ne parviens pas à croire qu'il ait été assez stupide pour prendre la potion", pesta-t-il. "Mais bien entendu, indéniablement Gryffondor" - Helga fronça les sourcils en entendant cette réplique. - "Il a fallu que monsieur Potter tente de sauver le monde. Même un millénaire avant son époque, il faut qu'il parvienne à causer des problèmes."

En fait, Severus n'était pas certain d'être surpris. A vrai dire, en y réfléchissant, il aurait même dû s'y attendre. Après tout, on parlait d'Harry Potter. Il suivit Poufsouffle dans un couloir lourdement protégé par des barrières magiques, et pénétra avec elle dans un cachot sombre, aux murs nus, et dont la seule décoration était une statue d'un homme-serpent placée en son centre. Quelques instants plus tôt, Rogue s'était vu annoncer qu'il s'agissait en réalite du corps d'Urian, le fameux mage noir à la recherche duquel les fondateurs avaient traversé le temps. Dans un coin de la salle, Hermione "Rowena" Granger était en conciliabule avec un Harry Potter réduit à la forme d'ectoplasme.

- "Potter", souffla-t-il. "Je vois que vous avez encore une fois réussi à repousser les limites de la stupidité."

Le fantôme le fixa sans avoir l'air de le comprendre. Puis le défia du regard et se mit à protester en charabia.

- "Silence!", s'écria Granger. "Professeur! Harry! Du CALME!"

Potter baissa la tête et se tut, mais ne cessa pas pour autant de foudroyer son vis à vis du regard.

- "Il ne nous comprend pas, professeur", expliqua la jeune femme d'un ton plus modéré. "A peine quelques mots, et il n'est pas plus compréhensible lui-même." - Elle désigna Severus d'un geste de la main. "Le professeur Rogue dans le corps de Salazar Serpentard."

L'esprit du Survivant marmonna quelque chose qui, accent horrible et vocabulaire étrange mis à part, ressemblait à "ça m'avait presque échappé".

- "Oh, bon sang", soupira Rogue, exaspéré. "Il parle Anglais."

- "Et nous pas?", commença Granger, avant de réaliser. "Oh, bien sûr que non! A cette époque, ici... Ca doit être le Scots... Ou..."

- "Ou un quelconque dialecte anglo-saxon, et vous n'êtes pas plus linguiste que moi, épargnez-nous le cours. Toujours est-il que monsieur Potter parle l'Anglais standard du vingtième siècle, complet avec accent et argot."

- "... Et nous, nous avons assimilé la langue de notre corps d'emprunt. Naturellement."

Potter derivait dans les airs, l'air perplexe, sans intervenir. Poufsouffle profita du silence pesant pour prendre la parole.

- "Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez oublié votre langue natale?"

L'enseignant et son apprentie échangèrent un regard de concertation.

- "Non, non. Je suppose qu'avec un peu de pratique, ça ira parfaitement."

- "Alors essayez de savoir comment il s'est retrouvé ici?", supplia Helga, lasse. "Et surtout, si Rowena et Salazar vont bien."

Il fallut une bonne demi heure et une multitude de gestes pour parvenir à une conversation correcte avec l'imbécile heureux qui flottait entre sol et plafond, conversation au cours de laquelle il fut révélé que les deux fondateurs "absents" se portaient bien, et que Potter n'avait pas exactement bu l'Imaginis, s'étant contenté de se faire contaminer par la potion via des plaies dans ses mains. Du point de vue de Severus, c'était tout aussi stupide que d'en avoir vidé un verre cul sec.

- "Serait-il possible de faire sortir Harry d'ici?", demanda Granger lorsqu'ils en eurent terminé avec l'interrogatoire. Son visage était pâle et légèrement mouillé de sueur, nota Rogue.

- "C'est Godric qui s'est occupé des barrières sur le cachot", répondit Helga. "Je vais le chercher, il sera heureux d'avoir des nouvelles, aussi..."

- "Je vous accompagne", décida Severus, peu enclin à rester en compagnie d'Harry Potter une seconde de plus que nécessaire.

Granger hésita un peu, puis suivit le mouvement:

- "Moi aussi...", souffla-t-elle. Sa pâleur s'était un peu résorbée. "Harry, attends-nous là, d'accord?"

- "Parce que j'ai le choix?", répondit le sorcier d'un ton agacé tandis qu'ils passaient la porte.

Godric, comme ils le découvrirent, menait un interrogatoire dans les donjons, nouvelle qui fit nettement hésiter Helga.

- "Il n'a pas encore fini?", demanda-t-elle à la brute qui montait la garde devant la salle où se trouvaient Gryffondor et son prisonnier.

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

- "Mmmmhhhhh... On repassera", s'exclama Helga avec un enthousiasme forcé, tentant de faire battre ses compagnons en retraite. Bien évidemment, son timing était mauvais, et la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit tandis que Severus et Hermione y faisaient encore face. Godric passa la tête à l'extérieur.

- "Gareth, sois sympa et va me chercher du pudding en cuisine, tu veux? Je meurs de f... Bravooooo, Helga. La prochaine fois, ne te prive pas, fais les entrer."

Severus avait l'estomac solide, et Salazar semblait partager cette caractéristique biologique. Il ne fut dont pas affecté par le spectacle bien visible derrière le roux. Ce n'était toutefois pas le cas de Granger, du moins dans son corps d'emprunt: elle eut un hoquet, auquel Rogue regretta de ne pas avoir réagi quand sa cape se retrouva ornée d'un déjeuner à moitié digéré.

- "Miss Granger, bon sang!", s'écria-t-il, à mi chemin entre la résignation et l'agacement, tout en soulevant le tissu sale d'un geste dégoûté.

- "Rowena", corrigea Godric, qui étalait les taches de sang sur sa joue d'une main guère plus propre. "Quelque chose est arrivé?"

Poufsouffle ne perdit pas de temps:

- "Urian a un hôte."

Gryffondor se figa, essuyant machinalement son poignard ensanglanté sur sa manche.

- "Je vois, je vois...", murmura-t-il, le regard dans le vague. Après un instant, il sembla se reprendre, et se fendit d'un petit sourire imbécile. "Euh, je m'occupe de ça", annonça-t-il en montrant du doigt le prisonnier convulsant de terreur à la table derrière lui, "Puis je vous rejoins."

Il pointa son poignard vers la flaque de vomi qui décorait de sol, eut un petit geste du poignet qui la fit disparaître, puis rentra dans la cellule. La lourde porte de bois se referma avec un bruit sinistre.

- "Quelle horreur", gémit Granger, qui avait dû s'appuyer contre un mur. Elle était absolument livide, et tremblait un peu sous l'effet de la nausée et du choc.

- "Si vous pouviez nous faire la faveur de ne pas vous évanouir..."

Elle grimaça à la remarque , et se força à se redresser. Inquiète, Helga se précipita pour l'aider, lui demandant comment elle allait. Mais, déjà, Miss Granger avait basculé dans l'indignation.

- "Et vous le laissez faire!"

La brute gardant la porte du cachot recula insensiblement et les laissa s'éloigner. Poufsouffle, mal à l'aise, éluda la remarque.

- "La torture? Mais c'est complètement préhisto..."

Severus lança un charme de mutisme.

- "Elle va très bien, de toute évidence", constata-t-il.

Son apprentie le foudroya du regard, et pointa sa baguette sur sa propre bouche, retrouvant la parole d'un contresort informulé.

- "Préhistorique", insista-t-elle. "Les prisonniers avoueraient n'importe quoi sous la torture, tout le monde sait ça! C'est inhumain d'employer des méthodes si barbares pour faire parler les gens! Il y a de bien meilleures façons d'obtenir des informations, et..."

Severus se massa l'arrête du nez, et laissa cette argumentation passer en bruit de fond. Dieu merci, le timbre de la voix de Serdaigle était bien moins perçant que celui de la jeune fille qui habitait son corps.

Helga fit l'erreur mortelle de lui répondre.

- "Mais nous avons toujours eu des résultats probants, et en tant de guerre, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix..."

- "Ca n'excuse rien! Nous sortons d'une guerre, nous aussi, et l'Ordre n'avait pas recours à de tels procédés!"

Rogue soupira et se décida à sauver Poufsouffle de la tempête d'idioties qui la menaçait.

- "Bien sûr que si", lança-t-il en roulant des yeux. "Juste parce nous avons décidé d'épargner les délicates sensibilités de certains d'entre vous, ça ne signifie pas que nous n'ayons pas employé tous les moyens à notre disposition."

Granger s'arrêta net, et se tourna vers lui, mains sur les hanches.

- "CA ne m'étonne pas de VOUS. Et est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore est au courant?"

- "Ce que le professeur Dumbledore sait - ou ne sait pas - est entièrement son affaire."

- "Ce qui veut dire non. Il n'aurait jamais approuvé."

Severus roula des yeux.

- "Présomptions. Vous êtes ridicule. Je crois pourtant me souvenir que votre précieux Potter avait tenté de torturer Bellatrix Lestrange, à quinze ans... Vous n'en aviez pas fait un tel drame."

- "Les circonstances étaient différentes, et ce n'était pas de sang froid, et..."

- "Et rien. Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un serait autorisé à lancer des impardonnables au hasard parce qu'il est émotionnellement instable, et pas une personne qui cherche à obtenir des informations qui pourraient sauver des vies?"

L'argument la fit taire pour près d'une trentaine de secondes.

- "Mais ces informations ne sont même pas fiables!", finit-elle par protester. "La plupart des gens avoueraient avoir tué père et mère, sous la torture."

Pour une jeune femme que tant de gens lui avaient certifié être brillante, elle pouvait se montrer particulièrement demeurée. Comment elle n'avait pas encore réalisé avec son niveau de connaissances théoriques, il l'ignorait.

- "Ce qu'ils avouent n'a aucune importance. Le seul intérêt de la douleur est de déstabiliser le prisonnier."

Granger le fixa un moment sans comprendre. Poufsouffle, elle, avait jugé préférable de s'écarter d'eux.

- "Pour qu'un legilimens puisse passer ses barrières d'occlumancie, Miss Granger", précisa-t-il en désespoir de cause.

- "Oh."

- "Oh", répéta-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

C'était une pratique que le Seigneur des ténèbres utilisait régulièrement, et à laquelle il avait lui-même eu recours, au départ pour les mangemorts, et ensuite au service de l'Ordre.

- "Vous n'êtes pas allés bien loin", coupa la voix détachée de Godric, qui arrivait au bout du couloir.

Il était parfaitement propre, toute trace de sang effacée, et venait vers eux avec la maladresse induite par ses habits trop larges. Miss Granger le fixait avec horreur, sans nul doute profondément perturbée par ce qu'elle découvrait sur l'idole de dizaines de générations d'élèves. Gryffondor lui adressa un sourire engageant.

- "Ce serait gentil de rester discrets sur ce que vous venez de voir", dit-t-il, un peu penaud.

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres, sourcils froncés, et prit une profonde inspiration, prête à faire savoir sa façon de penser au "tortionnaire". Discrètement, Rogue saisit une des longues mèches de cheveux dans son dos et tira. Les lèvres de la jeune femme formèrent une brève grimace de surprise, mais elle ne laissa pas échapper un son. Par contre, elle foudroya son maître du regard.

- "Nous le serons", répondit l'enseignant, se méfiant du tempérament de Godric.

Il était bien placé pour savoir à quelles extrémités pouvaient aller des Gryffondors quand ils se pensaient dans leur droit, et n'avait aucune envie de provoquer le jeune homme avant de savoir quelles étaient ses limites.

- "Trêve de discussion. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Urian?"

* * *

Godric, pensait Harry, avait pris la nouvelle avec calme. Oh, il avait eu l'air un peu agacé, laissé échapper quelques injures, mais, en dehors de ça, avait conservé un sourire rassurant.

Il paraissait très jeune, bien plus qu'Helga, et s'habillait comme s'il avait dû se contenter des habits abandonnés d'un cousin plus corpulent. Et il était tout le portrait de Remus, ce qui surprenait Harry au plus haut degré. S'il s'était imaginé des descendants de Gryffondor au vingtième siècle, il aurait plutôt pensé aux Weasley.

Contrairement à Godric, Helga était tendue, et jetait des regards inquiets au roux.

Hermione restait bras croisés, froide et réprobatrice, tandis que Rogue se tenait à côté d'elle et semblait la défier de parler.

Harry lui-même ne se sentait pas des plus souriants. Il était, autant qu'on puisse en juger, un peu mort.

- "Non, non, tu peux juste pas habiter le corps parce qu'il est pétrifié", expliqua Godric en pointant la statue d'homme-serpent du pouce. "Si on trouve un moyen de le défiger, tu pourras y entrer."

- "Si", précisèrent Helga et Rogue, en choeur. Elle avait un ton pessimiste, mais le ton de Salazar avait un accent presque joyeux. Rogue, dans son véritable corps, avait une voix plus grave et profonde, mais être forcé d'emprunter celle de Serpentard ne l'empêchait pas de sonner tout à fait comme lui-même.

Gryffondor agita distraitement la main.

- "Vous venez de dans mille ans. Vous avez bien dû trouver des potions ou des contre-sorts à ça", dit-il avec un détachement qui glaça les sangs d'Harry. Certes, il ne comprenait pas grand chose à ce qui se disait, mais le ton du fondateur ne laissait rien présager de bon.

- "Je me souviens de quelques potions qui pourraient peut-être servir", hésita Hermione.

- "Bien, bien, bien", s'écria le chapeau posé sur la tête de Gryffondor. "Dis: Bon, eh bien, faites de votre mieux..."

- "Je vais voir ce que je peux faire de mon côté", acheva le sorcier lui-même, en tapotant la pointe d'une baguette en argent sertie de rubis contre la porte d'entrée close. Il l'ouvrit sur un laboratoire, et salua d'un geste de la main, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. "A la prochaine fois."

Ces mots firent tressaillir Helga, qui se précipita vers lui.

- "GODRIC! NON!"

Il sourit plus largement et lui claqua la porte au nez. Elle saisit la poignée, et la secoua quelques instants, tendant en vain de la faire tourner.

- "Oh le... Mais quel IDIOT!", hurla-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied dans le lourd bois de chêne de la porte. Elle se mit a marmonner dans un langage aussi fleuri qu'imagé, sortit sa propre baguette, et en tapota rageusement la poignée.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le couloir. L'instant d'après, Poufsouffle filait au pas de course, à une vitesse que ses formes voluptueuses ne laissaient pas prévoir. Il y eu un bref silence qu'Hermione finit par rompre, hésitante.

- "Hem, quelqu'un a mieux compris que moi?"

- "Oh, c'est simple", s'empressa de lui répondre Rogue. "Je crois que Godric est sur le point de faire quelque chose d'indéniablement... Gryffondor. Juste comme je commençais à douter", ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

* * *

- "Blaise?"

Draco n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié de passer des appels par le réseau de cheminées, mais pour les petites conversations rapides, c'était tout de même le plus simple.

- "Blaise!", appela-t-il encore, ne recevant pas de réponse. Son ami devait s'occuper du magasin. Bien entendu, aucun de ses stupides elfes ne semblait vouloir se donner la peine de se déplacer.

- "Zabini!"

Encore une fois, seul le silence lui répondit, et il se releva avec un soupir exaspéré, puis coupa la communication. Bon, un peu de parchemin et une plume feraient tout aussi bien l'affaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son hibou quittait le manoir Malfoy, une note accrochée à une patte.

"Blaise,

Je viens d'apprendre à l'Académie que Granger avait eu un accident à Poudlard, une histoire de lustre qui lui serait tombé dessus. Il parait qu'elle est à l'infirmerie dans un état assez grave pour l'empêcher de travailler. Vérifie bien les mesures de la potion, si possible. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'elle ait réussi à s'empoisonner elle-même et que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore cherche à la couvrir le temps qu'elle se rétablisse."

* * *

Helga avait fait sortir la porte du laboratoire de ses gonds pour pouvoir y entrer, et Godric regardait le bois enflammé crépiter au sol, les sourcils haussés.

- "Ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire", commenta-t-il.

- "Oh? Pas vraiment nécessaire? REPOSE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE CETTE POTION, GODRIC! COMMENT CA, PAS NECESSAIRE? ALORS QUE TU VAS FAIRE UNE IDIOTIE DE CETTE AM..."

En colère, Helga était à couper le souffle, se rappela-t-il. Certes, elle était une torture pour les tympans et les vitres, mais elle avait tendance à faire de grands gestes, s'agiter, tourner sur elle-même; et avec un tel décolleté, il était très difficile de la regarder dans les yeux.

- "GODRIC!"

- "Trop tard", répondit-il. Il donna un coup de langue sur son poignet ensanglanté, puis lança un flacon vide à son amie. Quelques vapeurs écarlates s'en échappaient encore.

L'instant d'après, la brune le lui renvoyait au visage. Il esquiva.

- "IMBECILE!"

- "Ecoute, je peux peut-être avoir le corps de ce gamin avant Urian!"

- "Et peut-être pas et pendant que tu ne seras pas là, qui va défendre Pré..."

Godric chancela. Tout devenait noir.


	17. Le roi de Coupe

**11. Le roi de Coupe**

Les archives de la famille Zabini n'étaient connues que d'une infime partie du monde sorcier, plus précisément des quelques familles qui avaient eu l'occasion de voir leur lignée mêlée à celle des empoisonneurs. Leurs noms se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Macnair, Lestrange, et surtout Malfoy. Et des quelques survivants de ces familles, la plupart pensaient que ces archives n'étaient qu'une légende. Seuls Draco et Pansy étaient un peu plus avertis, et ce plus était à peine l'admission de son existence par Blaise. Ils ignoraient l'étendue de son contenu, et se figuraient probablement qu'il s'agissait d'une version plus étendue de la bibliothèque Malfoy.

Cette supposition n'aurait pas été _tout à fait_ fausse: il s'agissait bien d'une bibliothèque. Mais pour juger de ses proportions correctement, il aurait fallu considérer la bibliothèque Malfoy comme une bille, et celle des Zabini... Un peu plus comme un souaffle. La collection des Malfoy occupait tout un étage de leur manoir, certes, mais les Archives s'étendaient sur l'équivalent d'une trentaine de fois cet espace. Il s'agissait à la base d'une partie de la collection romaine de la famille, déplacée lorsqu'un des héritiers s'était installé dans le Sussex autour du neuvième siècle.

La collection n'avait jamais été découverte, sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait aucune entrée. On ne pouvait s'y rendre qu'en transplanant, ce qui était impossible sans connaître son emplacement exact. Elle était dissimulée au coeur d'une montagne, un labyrinthe de salles creusées dans la roche au fil des années par des générations de sorciers. Les lieux étaient entretenus par une dizaine d'elfes, contraints au secret absolu par les enchantements pesant sur leur race. Ils s'occupaient de parfaitement conserver les précieux manuscrits et les livres rares, veillant à la température, exterminant toute trace de vermine et époussetant avec grand soin. Blaise leur apportait occasionnellement de la nourriture, même s'ils pouvaient s'en procurer par eux-mêmes. Leurs pouvoirs étaient bien suffisants pour entrer et sortir des tunnels.

La position exacte des archives était un secret qui se transmettait de père en fils, et, depuis la mort de Pascal, Blaise était le seul à disposer des lieux. Il fut donc des plus choqués lorsque, pénétrant dans la salle centrale de la bibliothèque, il la trouva occupée. Et pas par n'importe qui.

- "Harry Potter?", s'écria-t-il.

Le jeune homme était installé à une des quelques tables de travail, et feuilletait un livre. Une tasse de thé était posée à sa droite, encore fumante, et quelques grimoires fermés étaient empilés à sa gauche. Il releva nonchalamment la tête, et repoussa sa chaise avant de se lever.

- "Bonjour. Vous devez être Blaise?", supposa-t-il en traversant la salle. Il tendit la main.

Blaise frissonna. Non, pas Harry Potter. La personne qui s'avançait vers lui n'avait ni l'expression, ni les mouvements du jeune sorcier. Dans quoi est-ce que le "Sauveur du monde sorcier" était encore allé se fourrer?

- "Qui êtes-vous?", demanda-t-il, posant le regard sur la main tendue sans faire un geste pour la prendre.

L'inconnu ramena la main vers son torse, devant son sternum, et s'inclina pour saluer.

- "Urian de Lusignan. Honoré de vous rencontrer, monsieur Zabini."

* * *

Blaise était horriblement mal à l'aise. Il avait le besoin compulsif de se précipiter sur les arbres généalogiques du monde sorcier depuis qu'il avait entendu le nom de Lusignan, qu'il connaissait seulement du folklore français. Le sentiment était renforcé par le fait que son interlocuteur semblait en savoir bien plus sur lui que quiconque.

- "Si vous me permettez quelques suppositions", commença Urian en faisant apparaître deux gobelets métalliques remplis de ce qui ressemblait à de l'hydromel, "je dirais que votre père était au service de... Voldemort, en tant qu'empoisonneur et maître alchimiste." - Il porta son gobelet à ses lèvres et but quelques gorgées. - "Quand son engagement envers ce 'maître' instable est devenu trop pesant, peut-être parce que monsieur votre père exigeait que vous rejoigniez les rangs des mangemorts, vous vous êtes débarrassé de lui, et avez laissé des indices l'accusant de ses derniers... Travaux."

Blaise sentait son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

- "C'est ridicule", répondit-il.

Il n'osait pas prendre le gobelet posé devant lui, et dressait une liste mentale des poisons indétectables administrables par la peau. Celle de ceux qui devaient être ingérés était bien trop longue. Certes, la boisson avait été matérialisée par magie, ainsi que le récipient, et ils disparaîtraient d'eux-mêmes après une heure au plus. Malheureusement, ça n'avait jamais empêché un poison fulgurant de faire son effet avant de se dissiper.

Son éducation de Serpentard aurait dû le préparer à se retrouver un jour dans cette position, mais il n'appréciait tout de même pas d'être potentiellement à la place de la cible d'un contrat.

- "L'esprit de monsieur Potter regorge d'informations intéressantes. Mais je ne faisais que des suppositions", continua Urian avec un sourire qui indiquait qu'il savait parfaitement avoir raison. "Il faut juste avouer que la surveillance constante des... Aurors, après les crimes imputés à votre père, auraient été un moyen parfait de diminuer votre utilité pour le 'seigneur des ténèbres'."

Il redressa le livre qu'il lisait - "Généalogie des honorables familles britanniques" - sur la tranche, et continua à le feuilleter.

- "Assez 'parlé' de moi", dit Blaise. "J'aimerais en apprendre plus sur vous, à commencer par comment vous avez découvert cet endroit. Et par quel moyen vous vous êtes retrouvé dans ce corps."

- "Les voyages astraux sont une discipline assez hasardeuse. Je ne m'attendais pas exactement à être aspiré à travers le temps. Quant à cet endroit, j'y ai été amené par une de vos ancêtres."

- "Sans vouloir vous offenser... Je suppose que vous ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous croie sur parole?"

Urian remplit son gobelet vide.

- "Bien sûr que non. Mais je vais tout de même donner plus de détails, si vous me le permettez."

- "Volontiers", répondit froidement le jeune empoisonneur.

L'intrus se leva et s'approcha d'une étagère proche, sur laquelle étaient regroupés tous les ouvrages traitant de généalogie. D'un rapide mouvement de baguette, il leva les enchantements protecteurs qui entouraient les livres, ce qui laissa Blaise stupéfait, et sortit un très ancien tome du rayon le plus bas. Précautionneusement, il alla le poser sur la table, et commença à tourner les pages.

- "Où était-ce?", murmura-t-il pour lui-même, concentré sur la laborieuse manipulation du vélin fragile. "Ah. Voilà."

Il poussa doucement le livre vers Blaise, et pointa une ligne de noms sur la page.

- "Voici ceux de vos ancêtres qui m'ont amené ici. Anton et Theresa. Apparemment, vous descendez de Regina, la fille d'Anton." - Il traça du doigt une des branches de l'arbre généalogique dessiné sur la page. "Anton est mort il y a quelques... Quelques années avant mon départ. Regina vit... Vivait ici même la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Sa chambre était à l'étage inférieur, mais a été remplacée par un laboratoire, d'après ce que j'ai pu constater."

Zabini inspecta les lignes de noms rédigées sur le parchemin. Aucune date exacte n'avait été indiquée pour les naissances et les décès, et l'encre avait été bien trop abîmée par les années pour qu'on puisse juger de quel nom était le plus ancien et le plus récent. L'écriture, toutefois, variait. Les noms de la page de gauche, ainsi que ceux de Theresa, d'Anton, et de leurs compagnons et enfants respectifs avaient été rédigés en caractères fins et serrés. Les branches suivant Regina étaient ornées de lettres rondes et amples, et quelques traînées d'encre partant vers la droite signalaient que quiconque s'en était chargé était sans doute gaucher. Après quatre générations, une autre main avait pris le relai.

- "C'était un temps de guerre, et l'endroit était sûr. C'est la raison pour laquelle Theresa m'a amené ici."

Blaise revint à la branche de Theresa elle-même. Elle avait eu une fille, Melinda, qui avait épousé un Malfoy. Quant à savoir si elle en avait eu des enfants, c'était impossible à dire: son nom n'apparaissait que barré, signe qu'elle avait été reniée. Theresa, elle, avait épousé Urien de...

Le jeune sorcier retint un juron. Si Urian de Lusignan était pour lui un simple personnage de légende, il en allait tout autrement de ce nom là.

- "Vous êtes Urien de Môn?"

Urian s'inclina en un salut moqueur.

Blaise saisit son gobelet d'hydromel, qui n'avait pas bougé de la table, et le vida d'une traite.

* * *

L'ordre de Walpurgis était la plus ancienne des organisations sorcières. On en avait trouvé des traces remontant au huitième siècle, et tout tendait à penser qu'elle ne s'était jamais totalement dissoute depuis. Du moins, elle semblait renaître de ses cendres à intervalles réguliers. Elle avait été, tour à tour, une inoffensive société secrète rassemblant la "noblesse" du monde sorcier, un groupe de chevaliers venant en aide à la population magique, mais aussi, parfois, les alliés de l'un ou l'autre mage noir cherchant à prendre le contrôle de la Grande-Bretagne. L'un d'entre eux avait été Grindelwald. Un autre, Urien d'Anglesey, originellement nommé Urien de Môn.

Un Urien de Môn qui venait de passer une demi-heure à fournir des preuves indéniables de son identité.

Blaise était horrifié. Et dire qu'il avait été si satisfait de savoir Voldemort hors d'état de nuire.

- "Il est évident", expliquait l'ancien seigneur des ténèbres, "que je ne compte pas me lancer à la conquête d'un monde dont je ne connais rien. Il est même assez improbable que j'aie à le faire une fois que je me serai renseigné. Je n'ai jamais fait que servir les intérêts de l'Ordre."

- "Alors, qu'allez-vous faire?"

- "M'informer des évènements que j'ai manqués pendant ces... Mille dernières années. Et j'aimerais assez continuer quelques unes de mes recherches. C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis venu vous trouver en premier lieu. Déjà, je connais les activités de votre famille. Ensuite, j'ai découvert que vous étiez un respectable commerçant..."

Zabini resta silencieux. Il n'était absolument pas en position de protester ni de marchander avec son vis-à-vis.

- "Donc vous avez besoin que je vous procure des ingrédients."

Le mage noir acquiesça.

- "Et que vous répondiez à quelques questions, si vous avez un peu de temps à m'accorder. Mais de toute façon, je contacterai sans doute d'autres héritiers des chevaliers de l'Ordre."

Blaise fit tourner son gobelet entre ses doigts. Il se volatilisa.

- "Ne craignez vous pas d'être dénoncé aux autorités?"

Urian sourit.

- "Oh, je ne suis pas particulièrement inquiet à ce propos: après tout, par un heureux choix du destin, il se trouve que je suis Harry Potter. Il n'y aurait aucun intérêt à signaler ma présence. Qui ferait attention à une rumeur de plus sur une si irréprochable célébrité que le Survivant?"

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Urian n'avait toujours pas manifesté d'intentions mégalomanes. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas non plus sembler se décider à vider les archives de sa présence. C'était un cauchemar. Il en savait beaucoup trop sur la famille pour que Blaise puisse se permettre de le chasser: même sans mentionner les "contrats" de ses prédécesseurs, le jeune sorcier avait trop de squelettes dans son placard pour se permettre d'être découvert.

Les tables de la salle de travail étaient à présent couvertes de rouleaux de parchemins noircis de notes entremêlées, de grimoires ouverts, et de coupures de presse. Urian avait passé quelques heures à poser des questions sur le devenir de certaines grandes lignées - la démise des Black et des Macnair avait eu l'air de grandement le contrarier - et avait ensuite dédié quelques jours à établir une longue liste de noms, dont il barrait à présent une partie.

- "J'aurais besoin de votre aide, monsieur Zabini", déclara-t-il finalement, après un vif coup de plume sur la liste en question.

Il replia soigneusement le dernier journal qu'il avait consulté, et poussa le rouleau de parchemin vers Blaise.

- "J'apprécierais que vous vous procuriez des renseignements sur ces dix personnes. Contre rémunération, bien entendu", continua-t-il en sortant une bague sertie d'un rubis de sa poche. A en juger à la devise gravée dans l'anneau, elle avait dû appartenir à l'un ou l'autre Potter.

- "Ce ne sont pas mes attributions habituelles", répondit Blaise, tentant tant bien que mal d'échapper à la tâche.

- "Oh, mais il faudra également les empoisonner. Mais pas tout de suite. La potion n'est pas prête."


	18. La reine d'Epée

**12. La reine d'Epée.**

Vivre dans la rue n'avait rien de facile, mais ça devenait absolument horrible sans l'assistance de Blaise. Il ne s'était pas montré depuis quatre jours, et Pansy commençait à sérieusement mourir de faim. Elle n'avait plus une goutte de polynectar et ne pouvait plus s'aventurer à Londres sous sa vraie apparence, ni nulle part ailleurs: sa rencontre fortuite avec Harry Potter n'avait que trop bien informé l'Ordre du Phoenix de sa présence au pays. Aller directement chez Blaise était hors de question, et il n'y avait personne d'autre qui soit susceptible de l'aider.

Elle ne se risquerait certainement plus jamais chez ses parents. Sa dernière tentative avait été catastrophique. Enfin, il fallait avouer que les choses auraient pu être pires: au moins, sa mère l'avait laissée s'échapper quand son père était parti prévenir les Aurors de sa présence.

- "Draco, peut-être?", murmura-t-elle en se laissant un peu plus aller contre le mur de l'entrepôt où elle avait passé la soirée. "Non. Non."

Elle se laissa glisser au sol avec un soupir. De toutes les personnes au monde, Draco était la seule à laquelle Pansy ne voulait pas attirer d'ennuis, et aller toquer à sa porte quand il peinait tant à se construire une bonne réputation aurait été stupide.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas eu tant de scrupules en se glissant chez Barjow & Beurk, quelques mois plus tôt, mais Blaise était Blaise et Draco était Draco. Les amours d'enfance avaient la vie dure, aussi pitoyables qu'ils puissent être.

- "Bon, il ne viendra plus", finit-elle par pester pour le principe, pour masquer son inquiétude. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Zabini, il lui avait semblé tendu et préoccupé, et elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas de problèmes graves.

Elle se releva, secoua son manteau d'une propreté douteuse pour en chasser les poussières récoltées au sol, et s'éloigna.

* * *

- "Il semblerait que toutes les cibles n'aient pas péri", annonça Blaise, qui rentrait de sa visite d'observation aux dix victimes désignées par Urian. "Vous ne m'avez toujours rien dit sur la potion que j'ai dû leur glisser. J'apprécierais quelques détails."

Une éducation d'assassin professionnel vous endurcissait généralement beaucoup: elle vous apprenait à être insensible, à ne pas vous préoccuper des besognes sanglantes, à bien peser le pour et le contre avant d'accepter un contrat, et à assumer les crimes additionnels s'ils devenaient nécessaires. Tuer un innocent pour de l'argent était différent de tuer une autre personne pour parvenir à la cible. Curieusement, mettre un prix sur la vie de quelqu'un semblait lui ôter son statut d'être humain, et l'impact sur la conscience était moindre que de choisir d'assassiner quelqu'un juste parce qu'il perturbait la mission. Juste parce que c'était un "quelqu'un", pas un "quelque chose".

Bien entendu, d'autres assassins appréciaient juste la sensation de toute puissance du meurtre, d'autres étaient cruels et s'amusaient de la souffrance de leurs proies... Mais Blaise était quelqu'un de calme, qui prenait les choses avec logique et détachement. Il planifiait impeccablement ses missions, préparait "l'intervention" avec une minutie compulsive, vérifiait les résultats avec soin, et ne laissait aucune trace (surtout pas de survivants).

Il n'aimait pas du tout que ses cibles restent en vie.

Et, tant qu'à dresser une liste de récriminations, il n'aimait pas non plus les tortures inutiles, les poisons lents, et ne pas connaître parfaitement la composition de ce qu'il devait administrer. Il ne demandait jamais le mobile d'un client - quelle importance? - mais quand le dit client passait sous silence des éléments pouvant nuire à la réussite du contrat, il avait tendance à être d'assez mauvaise humeur.

- "Je pensais que tu aurais eu amplement le temps de réaliser de quel poison il s'agissait", répondit nonchalamment Urian, penché sur un chaudron. Il murmura entre ses dents, décomptant vingt secondes, puis ajouta deux yeux de crapaud dans la mixture turquoise et un peu fumante qu'il était en train de préparer. "Mais peut-être que cette potion est devenue un peu désuète au fil des siècles. Je pensais tout de même qu'elle aurait fait partie de ton éducation."

Blaise se raidit et s'approcha lentement, sans répondre.

Dans le chaudron, le liquide se mit à bouillir, et passa à une teinte gris foncé avant de virer au violet.

Zabini s'assit sur le rebord d'une table.

Il avait vu les symptômes, bien sûr. Un poison inconnu, un résultat incertain... Il avait préféré ne pas risquer d'erreurs, et avait observé les premières victimes de loin pendant leur agonie. Les quatre premières étaient mortes, douloureusement, et pas en moins d'une nuit. Celle qui avait le plus résisté était une adolescente moldue, que ses parents avaient emmenée à l'hôpital, secouée de convulsions et brûlante de fièvre. Aucune de ces injections chimiques tentées par les médecins n'avait réussi à atténuer les symptômes. Les transfusions sanguines étaient restées sans résultat.

Blaise était plus ou moins certain que la deuxième cible aurait pu survivre, comme la sixième. C'était une vieille sorcière aux traits aquilins, dure comme le roc et au caractère opiniâtre. Elle avait résisté aux premiers accès de fièvre, au brusque amaigrissement, à la soif. Elle avait très bien réalisé ce qui lui arrivait. Après une première heure à subir les symptômes, elle s'était relevée, avait fouillé ses armoires et bu a rapides gorgées toute une bouteille de potion régénérante - oui, elle avait dû comprendre - puis s'était glissée dans sa baignoire, pommeau de douche entre les mains, et tourné le robinet d'eau froide pour pouvoir à la fois calmer la fièvre et boire, boire, boire. Elle s'était endormie lorsque la crise s'était apaisée. Lorsque le poison avait entamé son deuxième cycle d'effet, son coeur n'avait pas résisté.

Les deux suivants étaient des hommes, sorciers. Ceux là, seuls chez eux, s'étaient simplement tordus de douleur jusqu'à leur mort, consumés par la fièvre, pour finir racornis et desséchés comme de vieux fruits.

Blaise avait refusé la cinquième cible, parce qu'il ne s'en prenait pas aux enfants. Mais il avait vérifié son état à elle aussi, avant de rentrer aux archives, et évidemment, elle était morte également, ainsi que ses parents. Les médicomages savaient sans doute aussi ce qui s'était passé. Qui n'aurait pas compris devant ce petit corps déshydraté?

La sixième avait vécu. Elle était blonde, les traits pointus, le port altier, et avait quelque chose de Draco dans le regard et le front. Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant, pour une bâtarde Malfoy, ou plutôt la lointaine descendante d'un enfant illégitime. Contrairement aux autres cibles, Blaise n'avait eu aucun mal à retracer ses origines. Il avait suffisamment de documents chez lui pour relier les noms. Elle était moldue, et avait dû traverser la nuit avec le seul support de quelques bouteilles d'eau et d'aspirine. Au matin, elle était livide, aussi fragile qu'une brindille, et incapable d'un geste autre que téter le goulot de plastique d'une bouteille de soda - il ne restait plus d'eau. Mais elle avait vécu.

La septième - ou plutôt le - était mort dans l'ambulance qui l'emmenait à l'hôpital.

La huitième avait agonisé à Sainte-Mangouste. Blaise n'avait pas pu observer sa fin, mais elle n'avait pas survécu.

Les deux dernières étaient deux soeurs d'une quarantaine d'années, deux apothicaires d'Edingtol, familières à l'art des potions, et qui avaient reconnu les symptômes. Blaise les avait entendues prier, pleurer de peur et de souffrance, et murmurer qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir, que ce poison n'avait pas d'antidote, et que "pourquoi elles?". Elles avaient vécu. Celle des deux qui n'avait pas perdu la raison pendant la nuit se posait bien des questions.

- "Sept... Six... Cinq... Quatre... Trois... Deux... Un..." - Urian ajouta un peu de poudre d'or dans le chaudron. - "Tu n'as vraiment aucune supposition à faire?"

- "Oh, je sais ce que c'était", répondit froidement Zabini, la rage prenant le pas sur la peur du danger. "Et si ça avait été correctement préparé, ces morts n'auraient pas été si longues, et surtout, personne n'aurait survécu."

Son interlocuteur ne commenta pas, occupé à compter ses mouvements de poignet alors qu'il mélangeait sa potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

Blaise serra les doigts sur le bord de la table, les ongles griffant dans la surface de bois verni.

Une potion consume-sang. Une hémorragie sans plaie, la destruction du sang dans l'organisme même par une fièvre dévorante, qui faisait disparaître le liquide vital goutte après goutte. Horriblement douloureux, et normalement fatal - le plus souvent par crise cardiaque, quand le cerveau ne cédait pas le premier par manque d'oxygène. Les transfusions moldues n'avaient fait que prolonger l'agonie de la première cible. Quant aux autres... Même si le flux de sang dans leur organisme avait pu être stabilisé, il aurait été trop tard pour les sauver d'un coma. Il était miraculeux que deux des victimes soient lucides.

Urian enroula sa main dans un torchon, et saisit son chaudron par la hanse pour le sortir des flammes. Il alla le poser plus loin pour le laisser refroidir, et éteignit le feu d'un petit mouvement de baguette.

- "La potion était parfaite, inutile de mettre mes capacités en doute. C'est juste qu'il existe des choses qu'on ne peut pas tuer."

* * *

- "Prends une chaise, Pansy. Tu m'as l'air à moitié affamée. Qu'est-ce que je te sers?"

- "Une soupe de légumes suffira, merci", répondit Pansy à l'invitation de Carmilla Jugson, qui venait de l'accueillir dans l'arrière-salle de son auberge.

La soupe était ce qu'il y avait de moins cher sur la carte, et c'était le plus que la jeune sorcière pouvait s'offrir avec les quelques pièces sur lesquelles elle avait mis la main.

Carmilla retourna derrière le comptoir, et saisit un bol sur une étagère, pour aller le remplir à l'un des chaudrons qui mijotaient dans une large cheminée, au fond de la salle. La soupe était probablement à peine plus fraîche que la décoration de la gargote, mais Pansy allait devoir s'en contenter. On ne trouvait pas mieux sur l'allée des embrumes.

- "Ils te recherchent encore partout, tu sais?", signala l'imposante aubergiste en posant le bol devant sa cliente. La soupe avait l'aspect d'une potion préparée au cours de Rogue par des Gryffondors de première année.

- "Je sais."

Pansy aurait difficilement pu manquer son visage à chaque coin de rue, parmi les affiches des mangemorts recherchés.

De la pointe de sa cuillère, elle touilla machinalement le potage. Elle n'aurait pas été surprise de voir un oeil se mettre à flotter à sa surface, un peu comme dans les bandes dessinées qu'elle lisait lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle n'était pas tout à fait certaine d'avoir assez faim pour boire ça.

- "Mais je ne suis pas à Londres pour longtemps... Je venais juste prendre quelques nouvelles, me tenir au courant..."

En réalité, elle espérait glaner quelques renseignements sur ce qui pouvait retenir Blaise. Barjow& Beurk était tenu par un des deux vendeurs que Zabini employait, et elle ne pouvait pas exactement aller le trouver pour lui poser des questions. Elle avait interrogé le livreur du magasin, ceci dit, et l'adolescent lui avait affirmé qu'il avait vu son patron pas plus tard que la veille, quoique seulement pour quelques minutes. Il devait tout de même se tramer quelque chose, et Pansy était bien décidée à découvrir quoi.

- "J'ai les derniers journaux, si tu veux...", dit Carmilla en sortant quelques gazettes roulées de sous le comptoir.

- "Oh. Oui, bonne idée, merci."

Quelques minutes plus tard, Pansy terminait de parcourir de Daily Prophet, et avait réussi à avaler la moitié de sa soupe. Le journal ne mentionnait Barjow & Beurk nulle part, et le nom de Zabini n'y apparaissait pas non plus, ce qui excluait sans doute des problèmes avec la justice. Avec un soupir, la jeune femme revint aux gros titres, et commença à lire un article sur plusieurs empoisonnements survenus pendant les deux jours précédents. Un vieillard de Winchester, deux apothicaires d'Edingtol, une famille de Londres et une libraire de Godric's Hollow avaient ingéré un poison particulièrement violent. Seules les deux apothicaires avaient survécu - miraculeusement, selon les médicomages, même si l'une d'entre elles semblait avoir perdu l'esprit sous l'effet du poison. Les aurors enquêtaient sur l'affaire, mais n'avaient pas découvert grand chose pour l'instant.

Après un moment de réflexion, Pansy fronça les sourcils. Bien entendu, elle connaissait les rumeurs sur la famille de Blaise. Elle se souvenait avoir entendu son oncle en parler avec sa mère, des années plus tôt. Walden avait plaisanté sur la possibilité d'engager Pascal Zabini pour "donner un coup de pouce" à la santé défaillante de son supérieur hiérarchique, dont il convoitait le poste. Lorsque les aurors avaient découvert, après la mort du père de Blaise, qu'il avait été l'assassin de Cornelius Fudge, des rumeurs sur la famille entière s'étaient répandues dans la presse, mais rien n'avait pu être prouvé.

Elle n'en avait jamais discuté avec son ami, et ne l'avait jamais réellement vu comme un assassin potentiel. Mais, devant cet article curieusement synchronisé avec les absences du jeune homme, elle en venait à se demander s'il n'était pas impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre. Oh, bien entendu, elle ne pensait pas qu'il puisse être coupable: Blaise était bien trop calme et raisonnable pour commettre ce genre de meurtres violents. Il n'avait pas non plus, autant qu'elle sache, la cruauté nécessaire. Puis, surtout, il n'était pas assez stupide pour laisser des victimes survivre et témoigner.

Par contre, il était plus que possible qu'il soit lié à l'affaire. Il avait le commerce le plus florissant de l'allée des embrumes, et vendait la plupart des ingrédients rares dont pouvaient avoir besoin des empoisonneurs en puissance. Si le coupable s'était fourni chez lui, il devait connaître son identité. Même si ce n'était pas le cas, les aurors devaient le surveiller, juste au cas où.

La sorcière termina hâtivement son bol, s'efforçant de ne pas sentir le goût de la soupe, et replia les journaux.

- "Merci, Carmilla. Il vaut mieux que je ne reste pas plus longtemps", dit-elle en sortant sa bourse de sa poche. "Je repasserai sans doute un autre jour."

Elle compta rapidement les pièces pour régler son addition, déposa l'argent sur le comptoir, puis sortit dans la cour arrière pour y transplaner.

* * *

C'était forcément un lien de parenté. Urian avait passé bien trop de temps à étudier les arbres généalogiques des grandes familles pour que ce soit un hasard. Malheureusement, Blaise ne parvenait pas à retracer leurs origines exactes. Le mage noir avait dû trouver d'autres sources que les archives, parce que, mis à part pour la moldue descendant de la famille Malfoy, il n'y avait de traces d'aucune des autres cibles dans les livres de la bibliothèque.

Lusignan s'était temporairement absenté, ce qui permettait à Blaise d'effectuer des recherches rapides dans les livres qu'il avait consultés. Bien sûr, il préférait procéder vite: même si le mage noir semblait présenter ses actions et raisons d'agir sous la forme d'un jeu de devinettes, Blaise n'était pas sur qu'il apprécierait de le voir fureter. Il devait donc se contenter de recherches superficielles, ce qui le mettait hors de lui. Etre ainsi privé de sa liberté d'agir dans son propre refuge était infernal, et, pour ne rien arranger, les aurors le surveillaient de près chez lui, le pensant à raison lié à cette affaire.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'enquêter sur les victimes, par exemple dans les registres d'état civil moldus. Attirer un peu plus l'attention sur lui était hors de question. Et, sans accès aux sources de renseignements dont il avait besoin, ses recherches ne pouvaient pas progresser.

- "Leonard, range ces tomes", demanda-t-il à un elfe qui passait par là. "Ils ne me servent à rien."

Il soupira, et se laissa aller sur sa chaise.

Et Pansy, que devenait-elle? Surveillé, il n'avait pas pu aller la voir depuis plusieurs jours, et il espérait que la jeune femme s'en sortait seule. Des mois plus tôt, il lui avait conseillé de quitter l'Angleterre, de tenter de commencer une autre vie ailleurs en Europe, ou même en Australie. Mais, têtue comme l'était Parkinson, elle avait toujours refusé.

- "Les aurors finiront bien par m'oublier", prétendait-elle. "Je n'ai pas fait grand chose. J'étais au ministère. C'est tout."

Elle méritait au plus quelques mois à Azkaban - avec des mensonges habiles, elle aurait pu s'en tirer avec moins. A peine majeure, n'ayant jamais commis de meurtre, il aurait été facile de faire croire qu'elle n'avait été qu'une jeune fille faible et influençable poussée à suivre Voldemort par son oncle. La réputation de Walden Macnair était bien assez sombre pour que cela soit plausible.

Malheureusement, elle avait perdu toutes ses chances de s'en sortir ainsi lorsque son père l'avait reniée. Elle était retournée chez ses parents pour se rendre, le lendemain de la bataille du ministère, tout à fait résignée à passer en jugement. La fortune de ses parents aurait pu lui assurer un verdict plus léger de la part du magenmagot. C'était sans compter sur la réaction de monsieur Parkinson. Encore furieux de l'humiliation subie lorsque Pansy avait été démasquée par les aurors, il avait enfermé la jeune fille et immédiatement appelé le ministère. Celle-ci n'avait échappé à un aller-simple pour Azkaban que grâce à sa mère, qui l'avait libérée.

Elle avait disparu quelques mois, et lorsqu'elle était revenue, allant toquer chez Blaise au milieu d'une nuit d'octobre, il était définitivement trop tard pour qu'elle puisse se rendre, même avec le support de pots-de-vin. Certains mangemorts, désireux de réduire leur peine, n'avaient pas hésité à l'accuser d'être la mystérieuse Perséphone.

- "Andrea?", appela Blaise, se relevant brusquement. "Andrea!"

Un minuscule elfe, à la peau totalement livide, apparut devant lui.

- "Maître a besoin d'Andrea?"

Il levait vers Blaise de grands yeux globuleux qui semblaient encore plus larges à côté de son minuscule nez pointu. On aurait dit un jeune chiot - déjà, il n'était guère plus qu'un enfant. Le sorcier ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- "Oui. Tu n'es encore jamais sorti de la bibliothèque, n'est-ce pas?"

- "Jamais, maître."

Blaise s'accroupit, bras croisés sur les genoux.

- "Eh bien, il va falloir que tu ailles en ville. A Londres."

Le jeune elfe le dévisageait, mi extasié, mi peureux.

- "En ville?"

- "Il va falloir que tu cherches une jeune fille. Je vais te donner un portoloin, et un plan... Tu sais lire les plans?" - Andrea opina vivement. - "Et un peu de nourriture. Toi, tu vas aller à l'endroit indiqué, et attendre une sorcière qui y passera peut-être pendant la nuit."

- "Oui, maître. Andrea fera comme maître voudra."

- "Bien. Viens avec moi, je vais t'expliquer plus en détail."

* * *

Blaise ne viendrait sans doute pas plus cette nuit là que les autres, mais Pansy attendait tout de même dans l'entrepôt, bien décidée à patienter quelques heures.

Elle devait bien avouer que Zabini n'était pas exactement sa raison première de rester là: il pleuvait à verse.

* * *

Blaise referma un épais grimoire sur les "Fombref philtref de la vie et de la mort", et soupira encore une fois. Le livre ne lui avait rien appris de plus que ce qu'il savait déjà.

Les victimes auraient dû être mortes. Même un loup-garou transformé n'aurait pas pu encaisser un poison qui provoquait une ébullition du sang. Un dragon, peut-être. Mais certainement pas un humain. Entre la cuisson des organes, la mort cérébrale, la déshydratation, l'asphyxie et la crise cardiaque, personne n'aurait pu résister.

Et pourtant, Urian n'avait pas semblé le moins du monde surpris de la survie de quelques unes des cibles. Au contraire: il les voulait vivante: une lettre anonyme avait même signalé la survivante moldue à Sainte-Mangouste. Blaise croyait Urian sur parole lorsqu'il affirmait que le poison était parfait: il l'avait vu travailler, et avait pu constater qu'il était un maître accompli des potions.

Non. Il devait y avoir quelque chose dans l'organisme des survivantes qui les protégeait de la potion. Si elles avaient toutes un lien de parenté, c'était plausible. Et Blaise commençait à soupçonner qui était leur ancêtre commun. Restait à savoir _ce_ qu'il était.

- "Andrea est un mauvais elfe", piailla une petite voix dans le couloir menant à la salle d'étude. Un choc sourd retentit. "Andrea n'a pas rempli sa mission."

Le jeune elfe entrait dans la salle au moment où Blaise se retourna, et se cogna violemment la tête contre le chambranle de la porte.

- "Un très mauvais elfe."

- "Andrea! Arrête! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?", s'écria le sorcier en s'approchant rapidement.

- "Andrea est désolé, maître", pleurnicha l'elfe en s'assénant un autre coup. "Andrea a été vu. Mauvais elfe, mauvais, mauv..."

- "S'il y a quelque chose que j'ai toujours reproché à ces îles, c'est leur climat. L'été y est rarement tolérable", coupa Urian en entrant à la suite de la petite créature. "A ce propos, j'ai jugé qu'il serait plus galant d'inviter cette demoiselle à prendre un repas chaud dans un endroit un peu plus accueillant qu'un entrepôt sur le bord de la Tamise."

A ces mots, il saisit quelqu'un dans le couloir, et tira la personne dans la salle d'étude.

Blaise se sentit brusquement mal. Pansy, l'air furieuse, se campa entre lui et le mage noir, bras croisés.

- "Est-ce que l'un de vous deux serait assez _aimable_ pour m'expliquer ce que c'est que ce cirque?"


	19. La reine de Bâton

**13. La reine de Bâton**

Elle roula d'un côté puis de l'autre, prise de panique, incapable d'ouvrir les yeux.

La douleur était atroce, le moindre de ses nerfs était en feu, elle pouvait à peine respirer et ses muscles ne lui obéissaient pas. Haletante, elle tenta de se redresser un peu, mais retomba lourdement sur le matelas sur lequel elle était allongée.

C'était pire que toutes les tortures qu'elle avait pu subir jusque là... Pire que...

- "Shhh", souffla quelqu'un. "C'est douloureux, mais ça passera bientôt."

La voix était masculine, légèrement suave, et le ton apaisant.

Elle sentit un bras passer autour de ses épaules pour la redresser, et la maintenir un peu assise.

- "Juste un instant", murmura l'homme en remuant un peu. Elle entendit un bruit de tissu froissé. "Voilà."

Il la fit se rallonger, et elle se laissa aller dans le coussin moelleux apparu dans son dos.

* * *

- "Et comment se fait-il qu'il habite le corps de Potter?"

Pansy était furieuse en apparence, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait de cacher qu'elle était horrifiée. Blaise n'avait pas l'air dupe, ceci dit, et lui-même semblait inquiet.

- "Je ne sais pas. La possession à travers les âges... Franchement, jamais entendu parler. Je ne saurais même pas te dire si l'esprit de Potter est encore présent."

- "Et il n'y a rien dans tout ça qui puisse éclairer le problème?", dit Pansy en balayant la salle du bras.

Elle avait eu l'occasion de visiter plus en détail la gigantesque bibliothèque, donc le contenu la laissait pantoise. Même sans jamais avoir porté de grand intérêt à la lecture, elle devait admettre être impressionnée.

- "J'ai cherché, déjà. C'est... Un cas à part. Normalement, dans ce genre de cas, le démon - d'habitude c'est un démon - a été invoqué par le possédé. On n'est pas supposé pouvoir se projeter soi-même dans le futur."

- "Et... Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche?"

Blaise soupira, et croisa les bras sur la table.

- "Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas", répondit-il d'une voix un peu étranglée. "Il a demandé... Quelques..."

Le sorcier secoua la tête, et s'obstina à fixer le vide quelque part sur sa droite. Mal à l'aise, Parkinson se détourna elle aussi. Le silence s'appesantit, seulement troublé par le grincement régulier d'une échelle poussée d'étagère en étagère par un elfe chargé d'épousseter les livres.

- "Donc...", finit par murmurer Pansy.

Son ami releva la tête.

- "Donc?"

- "Tu es vraiment..." - Elle balaya la bibliothèque du regard. - "Enfin, toutes ces rumeurs..."

Blaise détourna les yeux. Nerveusement, il arracha un lambeau de peau au coin de l'ongle de son index, et entreprit de faire de même pour le majeur. A l'autre bout de la salle, l'elfe bondit au sol et poussa son échelle un mètre plus loin. Les barreaux grincèrent lorsqu'il grimpa à nouveau dessus.

Pansy déglutit.

- "Tu as vu les livres, difficile de ne pas réaliser", lança Zabini après de longues minutes, juste au moment où sa compagne reprenait elle-même la parole:

- "Alors, est-ce que tu... Pardon."

Elle s'absorba dans la contemplation de ses mains, jointes sur la table. Réalisant qu'elle avait l'air en prière, elle croisa rapidement les bras.

L'elfe toussa un peu.

- "Bruegel!", s'écria Blaise, un accent tranchant dans la voix. "Pourrais-tu aller t'occuper d'un AUTRE étage?"

La créature opina vivement, et disparut avec plumeau et échelle. Quant à son maître, il se leva, le souffle un peu court.

- "Il faut que je retourne au magasin. Les aurors viennent deux fois par jour... Je..." - Il déglutit. - "A plus tard."

La seconde d'après, il avait transplané.

* * *

Blaise ne s'était jamais considéré comme un lâche. Quelqu'un de responsable et de posé, avec un instinct de survie remarquable, plutôt. Mais, contrairement à Draco, il n'avait pas l'habitude de fuir devant les difficultés, d'éluder les questions déplaisantes, voire de détaler à toutes jambes dans les situations un tant soit peu dangereuses. Contrairement à son ami, il n'avait jamais mouillé son pantalon devant un sinistros (un labrador, en réalité), ni été obligé de déposer deux mois d'argent de poche dans la main du seul témoin pour lui faire garder le silence.

Pourtant, il avait pris la fuite devant Pansy, au lieu de rapidement éliminer la jeune femme et de se débarrasser de son corps dans un bain d'acide. C'aurait été un peu extrême, mais ça restait la solution la plus sûre en cas d'existence de témoins gênants. C'était aussi celle de dernier recours, et il n'était pas vraiment acculé à ce point. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un était mis au courant du secret familial. Evidemment, d'habitude, la personne mise dans la confidence était le conjoint d'un Zabini, et la procédure était accompagnée d'une multitude de sortilèges de secret et de serments. Généralement, la personne était de confiance.

Blaise aimait beaucoup Pansy - sans un minimum d'affection, il ne lui aurait jamais ouvert sa porte quand elle était venue lui réclamer de l'aide, quelques mois plus tôt - mais il devait admettre qu'elle n'était pas la personne la plus fiable pour garder un secret. Non pas qu'elle ne sache pas quand se taire: elle savait surtout quand parler. Elle était vaniteuse, susceptible, prétentieuse; et pour ne rien arranger, avait un penchant pour les vengeances brutales. Elle était tout à fait capable de le dénoncer juste pour avoir mal pris une remarque distraite au milieu d'une discussion. Malgré ça, il tenait à elle tout de même - Dieu seul savait pourquoi.

- "Et voilà mes registres de vente", dit-il en laissant un épais livre relié de cuir tomber sur le comptoir de son magasin. Il ouvrit le tome à la page la plus récente, indiquée par un marque-page orné d'un dessin de hibou. "Nous pouvons remonter sur plusieurs mois, monsieur Williamson..."

- "Bien, bien. Pouvez-vous trouver les dernières ventes de..." - L'homme sortit un carnet de sa poche, et le feuilleta. - "D'oeufs d'ashwinder?"

Blaise resta neutre et acquiesça, même si l'auror venait de donner le nom du principal ingrédient du poison préparé par Urian.

- "Alors limitons-nous à quatre mois. Ces oeufs ne se conservent pas plus de trois."

Williamson rajusta machinalement sa queue de cheval.

- "Six mois. Autant être sûrs."

- "Six, très bien", répondit Zabini en retenant un soupir exaspéré.

Il ne détestait rien plus que de supporter les aurors, à par peut-être supporter un contrôleur fiscal. Ils étaient obtus, chipotaient sur le moindre détail, ne se renseignaient jamais sur les items sur lesquels ils enquêtaient, et surtout, ils considéraient que tout ce qui sortait de Serpentard était l'engeance de Satan. Rester en bons termes avec eux nécessitait des trésors de patience et des talents d'acteur qui faisaient défaut à la plupart des étoiles du théâtre sorcier. Il fallait être de bonne volonté sans sembler nerveux, poli sans être obséquieux, et la nuance était subtile.

- "Juin... Mai..."

De longues minutes passèrent sans trouver la moindre trace de vente ni d'achat de ces oeufs. Puis, Blaise en trouva une mention, qu'il désigna.

- "Voilà. Quinze oeufs vendus aux laboratoires du ministère en avril..."

- "Bien, bien", répéta Williamson. Il ajouta quelques mots dans son carnet. "Je vérifierai ça."

Il ne semblait pas conscient des brutales envies de meurtre que ses propos avaient déclenchées chez le commerçant, et n'hésita donc pas à lui demander de poursuivre ses recherches. Une heure plus tard, ils terminaient la troisième vérification des registres. Blaise essayait de ne pas se convaincre lui-même de causer la crise cardiaque à retardement de l'enquêteur. Il y avait tant de poisons indétectables qui restaient dans le sang une à deux semaines.

- "Et vos invendus, comment vous vous en débarrassez?", demanda l'auror.

- "Ca dépend. Les herbes se conservent longtemps... Ce qui n'est pas rare ni dangereux, je l'incinère. Pour les produits toxiques, explosifs ou juste difficiles à détruire, je livre tout aux laboratoires Ashwinder. Ils sont équipés pour éliminer ces choses là."

- "Oh, parlant d'Ashwinder... Pour en revenir aux oeufs, où est-ce que vous vous les procurez?"

Blaise prit une longue, longue inspiration.

Dire que le pire, dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'y avait absolument rien à trouver sur son activité d'assassin à la boutique: tous ses ingrédients étaient commandés par un jeune dealer moldu qui ne demandait absolument pas à savoir ce que contenaient les paquets tant qu'il avait sa commission sur l'argent des achats. Blaise pouvait amplement se permettre d'abandonner un léger pourcentage. Après tout, cent livres sur mille, ce n'était pas grand chose. De plus, ses fournisseurs étaient ravis de pouvoir procéder aux échanges hors du monde sorcier, loin des contrôles des aurors. Le procédé fonctionnait parfaitement. Enfin... Il avait eu quelques ratés avec le premier moldu recruté, mais qui se serait attendu à ce que quelqu'un soit assez stupide pour tenter de fumer des moustaches de boutefeu chinois?

- "Je suis en contact avec quelques entreprises de dératisation... Laissez-moi trouver leurs adresses", dit-il en prenant une boîte remplie de papiers dans un des tiroirs du comptoir. Il se mit à en feuilletter le contenu. "Je ne leur prends pas les insectes, ils les empoisonnent et ça les rend inutilisables... Mais quand ils trouvent des oeufs... Ou qu'ils capturent des rats... Voilà!"

Il tendit quelques cartes de visite à l'enquêteur, qui les empocha.

- "Merci", dit-il. "Je pense que ce sera tout."

- "Eh bien, j'espère avoir pu vous être utile", déclara Blaise en le ramenant à l'entrée. "N'hésitez pas à me contacter à nouveau si vous avez d'autres questions..."

Il ouvrit la porte, et salua.

- "Je n'y manquerai pas. Bonne journée, monsieur Zabini."

- "Bonne journée à vous."

Le jeune empoisonneur attendit qu'il soit parti pour refermer la porte du magasin, monter à l'étage, et claquer la porte du salon derrière lui. Il s'affala dans un fauteuil, absolument exaspéré.

- "Michel-Ange! Un verre de vin, je te prie!"

* * *

Lorsqu'elle était une très jeune enfant - quatre ou cinq ans, peut-être - sa mère lui peignait les cheveux. Elle s'en souvenait très bien, parce que ce rituel occasionnel était une des rares choses qui poussaient la jeune femme à s'occuper d'elle. Cela devait lui rappeler ses poupées.

Sa grand-mère s'occupait de la coupe, clamant que sa belle-fille n'arriverait à rien de bon avec une baguette, ni avec des ciseaux, parce qu'elle n'était qu'une illettrée et une imbécile. Invariablement, elle réduisait sa bru aux larmes, et cette dernière s'enfuyait pour s'occuper des autres bébés. Mais avant ça, bien avant qu'Irma ne s'en mêle et ne gâche tout, elle peignait longuement les cheveux de sa fille, les lavait, et, de temps en temps, en retirait les poux.

- "Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être sage et jolie comme les autres enfants?", marmonnait la jeune femme en démêlant doucement un noeud dans une mèche. "Tu n'as pas envie de me faire plaisir?"

Elle en mourait d'envie. Donc, elle opinait. Mais elle savait déjà qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, que tous les sourires du monde ne satisferaient pas la jeune femme qui l'oubliait sans cesse, qui faisait tout pour l'oublier. Elle préférait les autres.

Sa mère était assez jeune pour se souvenir de ses propres plaintes quand quelqu'un d'autre la coiffait et tirait sur ses boucles d'un coup de brosse trop brusque, et était donc d'une douceur exemplaire, même s'il fallait y passer des heures. Elle soupçonnait peut-être sa fille d'emmêler ses longs cheveux bruns exprès, juste pour profiter de son attention pendant que les autres faisaient la sieste, une fois de temps en temps... Ou peut-être qu'avec sa nature insouciante, sa façon de faire abstraction de ce qui ne lui plaisait pas, et surtout de ce premier enfant qui avait détruit sa vie; elle s'en moquait.

Quand sa mère avait fini, Irma prenait ses ciseaux, et taillait les boucles pour qu'elles soient "un tant soit peu présentables". Dans le miroir, ses cheveux propres et soignés ondulaient en vagues soyeuses sur ses épaules, et elle avait l'air presque jolie. Ca ne durait jamais longtemps.

Aussitôt la serviette enlevée de ses épaules et les cheveux épars soufflés loin de son visage et de la peau de ses bras, elle s'enfuyait dans les jardins, et jouait entre les arbres, dans les buissons, grimpant sur les rochers et se roulant au sol jusqu'à ce que la belle coiffure soit gâchée. Elle avait la sauvagerie d'un jeune animal, et peut-être aussi un peu de l'hostilité d'un prédateur blessé. De temps en temps, cachée derrière une haie, elle jetait un oeil vers la petite cour entre le manoir et les jardins, et observait sa mère s'occuper des enfants sages, en espérant que la jeune femme se lasserait de ces deux là aussi. Mais, invariablement, un enfant jouait au sol, et l'autre se faisait doucement bercer.

Alors, furieuse, elle retournait se battre avec les elfes et le chien, et déchirer sa robe, et écorcher ses genoux, et surtout emmêler ses boucles plus que la paille d'un nid d'oiseau, en espérant que la coupe de cheveux suivante ne serait pas trop longue à arriver.

- "La douleur devrait bientôt passer", murmura Urian, la tirant de ses souvenirs. La métamorphose est presque terminée."

Doucement, il passa la brosse sur les mèches de son front, et les repoussa derrière une oreille.

- "J'espère que ces contacts ne vous dérangent pas trop. Je ne voudrais pas laisser une telle chevelure s'emmêler irrémédiablement."

- "Non", répondit-elle de cette voix qui ne semblait pas familière à ses oreilles. "Non, ça ne me gêne pas."

Elle leva la main pour effleurer ses boucles, qui retombaient, soyeuses, sur ses épaules.

- "Vos souvenirs les plus récents... Ceux d'avant... Enfin, vous voyez de quoi je parle, devraient revenir dans les prochains jours. Et, d'ici après-demain, vous devriez pouvoir ouvrir les yeux."

- "Bien", répondit-elle distraitement. "Bien. Merci."

* * *

Elle avait vu les livres, en effet. Elle avait même l'occasion d'en voir un peu plus.

Urian n'était toujours pas revenu à la bibliothèque, et elle ne pouvait pas transplaner hors de l'endroit. Donc, pour tuer le temps et ne penser à rien, elle déambulait à travers les couloirs de pierre, que des torches magiques éclairaient d'une lueur jaune orangé.

La collection de livres était inestimable. Non. Blaise aurait plutôt dit: "Elle n'a pas de prix, parce que je ne compte pas la vendre". Et il aurait eu raison.

Il y avait tout un étage de chroniques du monde sorcier, manuscrites, reliées de cuir impeccablement entretenu. Certains tomes étaient sertis de joyaux et leurs pages bordées d'or.

Les généalogies prenaient tout un mur de la salle d'étude principale. Les grimoires sombres avaient leur propre étage, si entouré de charmes protecteurs que l'air en devenait adipeux.

La plus grande partie de la collection traitait de potions - trois étages, et chacun avait son laboratoire.

Il y avait des livres en Latin, en Français, en Espagnol. Il y avait des livres moldus en Italien et en Anglais sur la médecine moderne et sur la chimie. Il y avait des biographies de grandes personnalités.

Il y avait de tout.

Et il y avait une baignoire, ce qui lui fit oublier toute considération littéraire. Quelques salles de l'étage central semblaient être réservées à des habitants. Une chambre était verrouillée, les autres étaient à l'abandon, les meubles vides - quoique propres - et les lits dépouillés de draps et de matelas. La salle de bains consistait en un large bassin circulaire taillé dans la pierre du sol.

Comme tout endroit habité par des elfes, à part peut-être Poudlard, la propreté des lieux était irréprochable.

- "Andrea?", appela-t-elle.

Le jeune elfe apparu devant elle, avec un "pop" à peine audible. Manifestement, il n'avait pas dû trouver d'activité plus passionnante que d'apprendre à transplaner.

- "Andrea peut aider l'amie de maître?"

- "Je veux juste savoir... Je peux me servir de ceci?", demanda Pansy en pointant la baignoire du doigt. Elle regretta immédiatement d'avoir appelé la petite créature: l'air extasié, il proposa de lui préparer de l'eau parfumée, avec un choix entre une liste interminable de senteurs.

Au bout de la trente-septième (lavande), elle leva les mains pour le faire taire.

- "Je prendrai juste de l'eau chaude. Normale. Et du savon. Normal... Et s'il n'y a que du savon parfumé, inutile d'aller acheter du savon normal!", s'écria-t-elle en voyant Andrea prendre un air pensif.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle savourait avec béatitude son premier bain chaud en trois mois. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont elle avait pu profiter souvent en vivant dans des entrepôts et dans des granges, et pendant un bon quart d'heure, elle ne pensa qu'au merveilleux contact de l'eau presque brûlante. Le savon s'était révélé parfumé à l'orange, ce qui n'était pas plus mal, et d'un grand secours pour récurer des semaines de saleté. Certes, les scourfigy laissaient propre, mais avec sa baguette de contrebande, les résultats étaient hasardeux. Puis, rien ne valait le confort d'un bain.

Bras écartés sur le rebord du bassin, elle se laissa aller, et rejeta la tête en arrière, yeux mi-clos.

Ensuite, elle soupira.

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Pascal, pour elle, était toujours resté un élément abstrait. Il avait tué Fudge - la belle affaire! - et quelques autres personnes, mais... D'une certaine façon, elle n'avait pas été capable de réellement relier cette affaire à Blaise. C'était un ami, même si, taciturne et détaché, il n'avait jamais confié quoi que ce soit sur lui-même. Il la connaissait bien mieux qu'elle ne le connaissait, mais malgré ça, elle s'était toujours sentie en confiance à ses côtés.

Elle n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il puisse être un tueur. Jamais vraiment. Il y avait eu des rumeurs, mais qui croyait à ces choses là? Ce n'étaient que des inventions farfelues destinées à entretenir les conversations populaires. Ce n'était pas... Tangible. La réalité avait la forme de centaines de livres rares, d'un silence plus parlant que des mots, et d'un aveu implicite. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait fuir devant elle, et s'il ne voulait pas discuter de ses secrets, elle non plus. Il y avait des choses qu'il valait mieux ignorer.

Bien entendu, elle avait connu des assassins bien avant ça. Son oncle Walden, en famille, n'avait jamais caché avoir fait partie des mangemorts, et n'hésitait pas à ressasser ses souvenirs des années de guerre devant sa mère et elle.

- "Il fallait les voir courir comme des poulets lâchés dans une cour", racontait-il. "Un avada Kedavra dans n'importe quelle direction, et tu en voyais un s'effondrer."

Pansy n'en avait jamais été particulièrement marquée, même à l'âge le plus tendre: ce n'était pas comme si les moldus avaient été humains. En grandissant, même si son opinion du monde s'était un peu nuancée, elle avait gardé ce détachement envers cette étrange espèce primitive. Si elle avait eu la moindre compassion pour eux, elle n'aurait jamais rejoint les mangemorts. Elle-même n'en avait jamais tué, par contre, mais c'était seulement parce que l'idée de tuer quoi que ce soit d'autre que des insectes ne lui plaisait pas. Elle n'aurait pas égorgé un chat, ni mis à mort un autre animal. Peut-être lancé quelques sorts ou donné quelques coups à la bête, ou encore fait abattre un animal violent... Mais sans plus.

La situation de Blaise était différente. On parlait de meurtres de sang-froid, planifiés avec minutie. Il n'était pas question de convictions ni de sentiments, juste d'un intérêt monétaire. Et elle ne connaissait pas Blaise. Pas assez, pas vraiment. Est-ce qu'il était capable de la tuer juste parce qu'il la considérait comme un risque? Elle ne savait même pas s'il avait déjà commis des meurtres.

Curieusement, elle ne parvenait pas à cesser de lui faire confiance.

Elle soupira à nouveau, et ferma les yeux.

* * *

- "Tu dois apprendre à passer inaperçu", lui avait un jour dit son père. "Peut-être qu'un jour tu devras travailler à l'étranger. En tout cas, tu devras passer d'une classe sociale à l'autre, et il est important que tu puisses t'adapter à chaque culture et chaque personnalité."

Et, sur ces sages paroles, il lui avait donné une longue liste de lecture: des romans moldus, des catalogues de mode, des dépliants publicitaires de supermarchés, et des livres décrivant les coutumes et l'habillement de chaque pays du monde dans des détails relevant de l'obsession. Blaise avait étudié le tout avec application, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son père aurait pu appliquer un peu plus ces fameux principes, au lieu de ridiculement compliquer la vie de son fils. Lorsque vos héritiers étaient destinés à exercer une profession telle que l'assassinat sur commande en Europe de l'Ouest, il était pathétiquement stupide d'épouser une sorcière africaine.

Blaise avait toujours chéri sa mère, mais être son fils restait un inconvénient. La peau noire était bien trop visible en Grande-Bretagne, et la dernière chose que lui et ses collègues pouvaient désirer, c'était d'être remarqués. Faire partie d'une minorité était malheureusement un des moyens les plus sûrs d'attirer l'attention. Une autre couleur de peau, des cheveux roux (naturels - les teintures étaient entrées dans la norme, et avaient un aspect différent), une forte poitrine, un poids excessif ou insuffisant, quelques centimètres de trop... Tout ça était trop distinctif, et indésirable. La plupart des gens étaient plus susceptibles de dire "Il y avait un noir, deux chinoises et un punk dans le bus aujourd'hui", plutôt que de se souvenir des différences entre les vingt autres personnes présentes en même temps. Ce qui leur était habituel restait invisible.

Pour ne rien arranger, Blaise avait un beau visage. A moins de se casser le nez, il ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose, et c'était problématique. La beauté attirait les regards - surtout les regards féminins - et parfois la jalousie. Donc, c'était une gêne. Il était possible de se rendre séduisant sans avoir le physique particulièrement flatteur. L'inverse était plus compliqué, à moins d'avoir recours à un comportement déplaisant qui, lui aussi, aurait été trop visible.

- "Les vêtements seront ton meilleur outil", disait Pascal. "Et, contrairement à la croyance populaire, un déguisement n'a pas à être flamboyant pour être réussi. Au contraire."

Blaise rajusta ses lunettes aux verres sans correction d'un geste machinal, et entra dans le supermarché moldu. C'était un milieu d'après-midi, en pleine semaine, et l'endroit n'était donc pas aussi fréquenté qu'il l'aurait pu. Aux caisses, les queues ne comptaient pas plus de deux ou trois personnes. Réprimant un bâillement fictif, il prit un caddie, et s'engagea dans le premier rayon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le caddie chargé d'une salade, d'une bouteille de lait, d'une boîte de côtes de porc préemballées format familial, de dix bocaux de panade aux légumes pour bébé, et d'un paquet de couches-culottes, le personnage dont il jouait le rôle pouvait entrer au rayon des sous-vêtements féminins sans passer pour un pervers.

- "Voyons voir", marmonna-t-il.

Voûté sur son chariot, traînant la semelle de ses baskets usées et un peu crasseuses, il simula - ou plutôt afficha ouvertement - un ennui manifeste, et examina les articles exposés.

Pansy était manifestement consignée aux archives pour un bon moment. Il allait devoir lui fournir de quoi s'habiller: elle portait encore les mêmes habits que lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie de chez ses parents, et Blaise n'était pas certain de vouloir en imaginer l'état. Certes, Pansy ne se satisferait sans doute pas d'habits génériques de chez Sainsbury's, mais ce n'était pas le genre d'achats qu'il pouvait faire sur le chemin de traverse sans soulever de questions.

Il saisit deux paquets de trois petites culottes en coton, taille M, et les laissa tomber dans le caddie, puis s'éloigna. Dix mètres plus loin, pris de doute, il revint en arrière, replaça les articles sur leur support, et prit deux paquets en taille S à la place. Il connaissait Pansy.

On pouvait dire que la jeune femme n'avait pas de hanches particulièrement disproportionnées. Malheureusement, c'était uniquement parce son tour de taille était identique, et sa silhouette en général peu féminine. Pour ne rien arranger, son visage donnait l'impression que quelqu'un l'avait laissée tomber face contre terre dans sa petite enfance (Blaise, ayant rencontré sa mère, jugeait que ce n'était pas impossible). Mais, pour en revenir à son tour de hanches, elle n'entrerait certainement pas dans du S.

Oh, elle était tout de même très attirante, d'une étrange façon, mais il fallait bien voir la réalité en face.

Blaise ne se sentait pas l'envie de recevoir un mauvais sort parce qu'il avait choisi la taille correcte, ceci dit, et préférait laisser à son amie la liberté d'ajuster elle-même les habits. Selon le même principe, il choisit deux robes (S), deux jupes (36), deux chemises (S) et quelques paires de bas. Il n'eut pas assez d'abnégation pour pénétrer dans le rayon des soutien-gorges.

Une heure plus tard, après être brièvement repassé chez lui, il arrivait aux archives.

- "Andrea? Est-ce qu'Urian est rentré?", demanda-t-il au petit elfe, qui jouait sous une table avec une voiture en bois.

- "Pas encore, maître", s'écria le petit en bondissant sur ses jambes. Il se cogna la tête contre la table. "Aouchie. Andrea peut faire quelque chose pour le maître?"

- "Mmmh... Eh bien..." - Blaise se pencha, et fouilla les deux sacs de nourriture achetée au supermarché. - "Il faudrait que tu portes ça à la cuisine. La viande et la salade, c'est pour ce soir. Je sais qu'il y en a beaucoup, mais vous pourrez manger ce qui sera en trop pour Pansy et moi. La bière... Pour cuisiner, peut-être. Et encore. Et les petits pots... Si tu en trouves à ton goût, c'est pour toi."

L'elfe opina vivement.

- "Merci, maître. Andrea est très heureux, maître. Andrea y va tout de..."

- "Stop! Où est Pansy?", demanda Blaise avant que son serviteur ne lui file sous le nez.

Andrea se frotta le nez, perplexe, puis son regard s'éclaira.

- "Andrea se souvient. Andrea peut emmener le maître, si le maître veut."

- "Très bien..."

Zabini ne se souvint que trop tard que la jeune créature avait grandi isolée du monde, sans aucune notion de conventions sociales, et surtout avec beaucoup trop de temps libre. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'empêcher de saisir son poignet et de transplaner avec lui.

Il soupira profondément et ferma les yeux.

- "Andrea va porter les sacs à la cuisine", piailla l'elfe en le lâchant, et disparaissant aussitôt.

Sans accorder un regard a Pansy endormie dans son bain, Blaise fouilla les sacs qu'il portait encore, et déposa à côté du bassin une serviette ramenée de chez lui, ainsi que le sac de vêtements neufs, un peu plus loin. Il prit encore un instant pour lancer un sort de réchauffage sur l'eau tiède où baignait son amie, puis sortit en silence.


	20. Le roi de deniers

**14. Le roi de deniers**

Il détestait cette voix. Dans sa petite enfance, ses notes fluettes et son léger zézaiement étaient synonymes de coups et de brûlures - elle avait toujours aimé les allumettes et les objets tranchants - et il se souvenait s'être souvent réfugié dans l'un ou l'autre placard vide du manoir pour éviter ses expérimentations. Bien entendu, son père le sortait souvent de ses cachettes, furieux, et lui rappelait que son fils aîné devait avoir la décence de se défendre et de riposter, plutôt que de fuir comme un lâche devant sa jeune fiancée. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand vous aviez trois ans et votre tortionnaire six, mais l'orgueil familial avait commencé à lui être inculqué dès le berceau.

Les années avaient passé, elle avait perdu son zézaiement avec ses dents de lait, et lui acquis assez de forces pour la maîtriser lorsqu'elle tentait de s'en prendre à lui. Les perpétuels combats avaient cessé dès le jour où il avait été réparti à Serpentard, pour être replacés par des piques verbales et la destruction régulière des possessions de l'autre. Les passages à tabac s'étaient vus "oubliés" par politesse mutuelle. Leurs trois ans en commun à Poudlard n'avaient été qu'une longue procession d'offenses et de représailles, avec l'éventuel empoisonnement trimestriel et parfois une attaque plus créative. Une jour, elle avait mis le feu à son hibou, sans qu'il en soit outre mesure surpris: c'était Bellatrix Black, en tout point une parfaite petite psychopathe.

Il avait dû attendre dix-huit ans, et d'être capable de faire disparaître la cicatrice en forme de B dont elle avait un jour orné son torse à l'aide d'un couteau maudit, pour pouvoir perdre son pucelage. En guise de revanche, il s'était fait un plaisir de séduire la cadette des soeurs Black, et de laisser échapper cette information croustillante pour qu'elle revienne aux oreilles d'à peu près toutes les bonnes familles.

Avec du recul, il aurait sans doute dû s'abstenir: Narcissa partageait la créativité de ses soeurs pour les représailles, même si elle évitait de sacrifier des animaux à ses plans. Bien sûr, un mariage avait fini par en découler, une fois sa rancune apaisée, mais ses piques sur le sujet étaient restées courantes.

Bellatrix avait profité du scandale pour rompre leurs fiançailles et s'unir à un Rodolphus curieusement ravi. Mais, lorsque Narcissa avait annoncé vouloir s'unir à Lucius, à dix-neuf ans, ce dernier avait récolté de son aînée un cruciatus bien senti et un incendie à l'entrée du manoir. Il avait réciproqué l'attention. Leur relation n'était guère qu'une longue et houleuse histoire de haine, et le séjour de Bellatrix à Azkaban comptait parmi les plus belles années de la vie de Malfoy.

Il était tout à fait certain d'avoir vu le loup-garou de l'Ordre du phoenix lui briser la nuque, quelques minutes avant d'être assommé par leur petite sang de bourbe. C'était un grand désappointement d'entendre à nouveau la voix de Black-Lestrange retentir, sur son plus agaçant ton enfantin.

- "Le pauvre chou a toujours été un peu fragile, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Il va se réveiller, quand il aura fini son 'petit dodo'. Sinon, je peux le secouer un peu..."

Lucius s'assit, sans parvenir à tout à fait se redresser. Ses muscles étaient raides et engourdis, et il ne parvint pas à complètement ouvrir les paupières.

- "Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Bellatrix."

Il se frotta les yeux d'une main presque rigide, et tressaillit en voyant le réseau de ses veines clairement visible, d'une teinte violet sombre, sous la peau translucide de ses doigts. Il inspecta son poignet et son bras, qui portaient aussi un tracé sombre de veines saillantes. Sa peau se craquelait et se détachait par larges plaques, laissant à nu de larges aires rosées.

- "Qu'est-ce que..."

- "Je crains que vous ne subissiez ces quelques désagréments quelques jours encore", expliqua une voix masculine. "Vous avez été... Décédé plusieurs années. Il faudra un peu plus de temps pour que vous soyez totalement régénéré."

- "Décédé?", s'écria Lucius, qui tenta de se tourner vers l'origine de la voix, sans y parvenir. Son corps ne lui répondait pas tout à fait.

Bellatrix éclata de rire.

- "Décédé. Trépassé. Mort. Tué! Et par une vulgaire sang de bourbe, qui plus est. C'est pathétique, vraiment."

Elle s'assit face à lui et mima un avada kedavra d'un bref mouvement de baguette. Il la dévisagea: son visage était sensiblement différent, même s'il ne parvenait pas à décider lesquels de ses traits avaient changé. Peut-être avait-elle les joues moins creusées qu'à sa sortie d'Azkaban, pet-être ses yeux étaient-ils moins ridés, ses cheveux plus soyeux que l'enchevêtrement de boucles négligées qu'elle portait à leur dernière rencontre. C'était indéfinissable.

- "Comment ça, tué?", demanda-t-il. "J'ai été assommé, c'est tout..."

- "Oh non", reprit la voix d'homme. "Tué par Hermione Granger. Nous avons dû récupérer votre corps dans le tombeau familial et le ramener à la vie. Ca n'a d'ailleurs pas été sans peine."

Lucius ferma les yeux et chercha à se souvenir. L'Atrium. La bataille. Bellatrix jouait avec le loup-garou, le narguait de commentaires sur Sirius Black. Lupin l'avait poussée au sol et lui avait brisé le crâne sur le carrelage, mais elle n'était pas morte sur le coup, non. Il lui avait encore cogné la tête contre le marbre plusieurs fois, puis l'avait étranglée, lui brisant la nuque au passage. Ensuite, il l'avait secouée et frappée jusqu'à ce que son corps se disloque. Lucius avait voulu profiter de sa distraction pour l'abattre, et après... Plus rien.

- "C'est impossible", murmura-t-il.

- "Elle t'a TUE", claironna Lestrange avec un large sourire. "J'ai des coupures de presse sur le sujet, tu veux les voir?"

- "Ca veut dire que tu as été battue par un vulgaire loup-garou. Tu n'es pas en position de rire", rétorqua Malfoy. "Et... Si je suis MORT, j'apprécierais quelques explications."

L'inconnu passa enfin devant lui, jouant nonchalamment avec sa baguette.

- "La magie n'a pas vraiment de limites si on dispose des bons ingrédients, et vous avez la chance de descendre d'une lignée au sang particulier. Bellatrix... Son retour a été un peu plus complexe, mais tout de même réalisable. Pour un Malfoy, le rituel ne dépendait pas de grand chose. Votre cadavre était relativement bien conservé - un trait familial - et votre sang était juste assez pur. Bien entendu, il y aura quelques inconvénients le temps que vos organes s'habituent de nouveau à la vie, mais ils passeront très vite."

A ces mots, Harry Potter s'assit, puis fit apparaître un verre d'eau d'un bref coup de baguette.

* * *

Elle n'avait jamais considéré Lucius comme quelqu'un de particulièrement vif. Oh, il prétendait bien, se débrouillait bien au ministère, mais il fallait admettre que manipuler Fudge ne demandait pas d'exceptionnelles facultés mentales. S'en tenir à tirer les ficelles simples enseignées par Abraxas avait dû être amplement suffisant pour mener Malfoy à la position d'influence qu'il détenait avant son emprisonnement, d'autant plus qu'une grande partie de ce pouvoir lui était venue par héritage.

Sur d'autres plans, il n'était pas très rapide à la détente. Même divers articles du Daily Prophet à propos de son décès ne parvenaient pas à totalement le convaincre qu'il avait passé plus de deux ans dans un cercueil. Un encart en page dix du premier journal, illustré d'une photographie d'un Lucius encore soigné et respectable, était titré "Douze évadés d'Azkaban succombent dans la bataille". L'article suivant proclamait, en larges caractère, le décès en duel du mangemort Lucius Malfoy. Aussi bien Narcissa et Draco qu'Hermione Granger avaient refusé de répondre aux questions de la presse, et le journaliste avait eu recours à une courte biographie pour étoffer son texte. Une large photo, prise à Azkaban, comblait l'espace vide. Il y avait aussi une courte annonce dans la rubrique nécrologique et un bref encart sur son enterrement.

La photographie qui accompagnait l'article sur les funérailles était le coup de grâce à toute possibilité pour Lucius de conserver un peu d'orgueil: à peine une poignée de personnes étaient présentes autour du cercueil, et ce nombre incluait le fossoyeur et l'orateur du service funèbre. Draco, le visage de marbre, se tenait au plus près de la tombe, à côté de Blaise Zabini dont le visage n'était qu'une silhouette noire sur l'image de pauvre qualité. Severus Snape était présent également, et quelques relations d'affaires de Lucius se tenaient un peu en retrait, comme honteuses d'être venues. La plupart des amis et connaissances des Malfoy avaient préféré se distancer totalement du paria criminel qu'il était devenu.

- "Narcissa n'était pas là?", s'étonna le blond en étudiant la photographie. Il se tourna vers Blaise Zabini, qui était assis au bout de la table avec Pansy Parkinson. "Ma femme n'était pas là?"

Le jeune homme parvint à rester neutre sous le regard inquisiteur du mangemort, mais sa compagne recula un peu sur sa chaise.

- "Madame Malfoy sort très peu depuis la défaite du seigneur des ténèbres", expliqua-t-il. "Elle n'a pas p..."

- "Elle a trahi, Lucius", coupa Bellatrix d'un ton musical. "Elle nous à tous poignardés dans le dos pour aller embrasser les bottes de Dumbledore. C'est pour ça que les aurors et l'Ordre nous sont tombés dessus si vite: elle les a prévenus quand on a attaqué le ministère."

Malfoy lui dédia un regard incrédule.

- "C'est pour ça qu'elle n'osait plus sortir du manoir. Une foule de personnes l'attendaient avec impatience, après ce qu'elle a fait au lord, à nos rêves. Nous avons tout perdu à cause d'elle. Mais c'est réglé", continua-t-elle, enjouée. "Son cas est définitivement réglé."

L'expression de son vis-à-vis se fit soigneusement neutre, mais une veine pulsait nerveusement dans son cou.

- "Elle est morte?"

- "Tu aurais voulu qu'une telle trahison reste impunie? Moi, je n'aurais jamais supporté une pareille honte sur ma famille! C'était déjà bien assez humiliant qu'Andromeda aille épouser son sang de bourbe, mais nous livrer tous aux aurors? Impardonnable!"

Parkinson se rapprocha un peu de Zabini tout en continuant à reculer, et ce dernier lui prit la main pour qu'elle reste calme. Lucius serra les poings.

- "Je vois. C'était la meilleure chose à faire, sans aucun doute", finit-il par répondre, les traits contractés de rage. "Elle a trahi..."

- "Et elle a mis ses idées dans la tête de ton fils, aussi - quoi que ce petit a été tellement couvé toute son enfance qu'il n'est pas surprenant qu'il soit un tel lâche. Il a retourné sa veste au dernier moment. Il y a un article aussi, regarde."

Elle poussa un autre journal vers son beau-frère, qui le saisit machinalement. La table était totalement jonchée de coupures de presse et de journaux. Quelques piles de gazettes et de magazines attendaient d'être parcourues, posées sur les chaises libres.

- "Même si je peux comprendre ton... Léger agacement envers le comportement de Draco", répondit distraitement Lucius après quelques secondes de lecture, "essaie de ne pas assassiner mon seul héritier, je t'en serais reconnaissant."

Bellatrix se balança un peu sur sa chaise.

- "Non, non. Ce petit bébé à sa maman a juste besoin qu'on lui inculque le sens des réalités. Un peu de torture suffira."

- "Et laisse lui sa santé mentale, du moins tant qu'il n'a pas de fils. Les imbéciles heureux n'ont pas vraiment de talent pour la séduction."

- "J'y songerai."

Lucius repoussa les journaux et posa les coudes sur la table, joignant les mains en arc.

- "Bien. J'ai une notion assez claire de qui est Urian et de comment il s'est retrouvé dans cette si fascinante enveloppe corporelle. Ce que j'aimerais savoir, par contre, c'est ce qu'il veut de nous et ce qui m'a valu une résurrection."

Blaise Zabini, qui s'était jusque là contenté d'écouter la discussion d'un air sombre, se pencha vers lui.

- "Il a besoin de nous quatre pour faire quelque chose de lié à nos familles, mais il n'a pas été plus clair."

Son ton était morne et boudeur, comme celui d'un enfant puni. Il n'avait pas cessé de protester contre l'intrusion d'Urian et de ses "invités" dans la bibliothèque familiale, sans résultat, et manifestait sa contrariété par une humeur assassine constante. Il manquait cruellement d'enthousiasme, jugeait Bellatrix. Ce qu'Urian avait à leur offrir était fantastique.

- "Peu _importe_ ce qu'il nous demande, Lucius. Il va ramener le seigneur des ténèbres!"

- "QUOI?", s'écrièrent d'une même voix ses trois compagnons.

- "Comme il l'a fait pour toi, Lucius. Il dit que c'est parfaitement possible, parce que notre lord descendait directement de Salazar Serpentard. Il suffira que nous mettions la main sur sa dépouille et il le ramènera!"

Parkinson, cette petite imbécile qui n'avait jamais eu une once de courage, se recroquevilla sur sa chaise. Bellatrix renifla, méprisante.

- "Et c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle, quoi que vous sembliez en penser. Mais on dirait qu'une personne ici ne méritait pas sa marque."

- "Je crois que Pansy a toutes les raisons du monde d'être un peu... Nerveuse. Elle a combattu au ministère dans votre camp, que je sache. Et qu'est-ce que ça lui a rapporté? Les mangemorts les plus réputés se sont retournés contre elle à leurs procès et l'ont accusée d'être Perséphone."

- "Ca n'a rien à voir avec le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même! Juste parce que quelques lâches ont..."

- "Perséphone?", coupa Lucius.

- "C'était totalement faux", commença Parkinson. "Vous nous avez vues en même temps, d'ailleurs. Le jour où mon oncle m'avait amenée à une réunion."

- "Bien sûr", concéda Bellatrix. "Parlant de Perséphone, est-ce que quelqu'un sait qui elle est? Cette garce a abandonné le combat du ministère, elle doit..."

- "Payer, oui, oui", soupira Malfoy. "Nous sommes très conscients de ça. Pour ce qui est de son identité, Severus savait, mais n'a jamais jugé bon de partager cette information. Et elle avait un garde du corps attitré, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu sans cagoule."

- "Alors j'interrogerai Snape. Lui aussi mérite une petite visite."

- "Mais je t'en prie, élimine toute la population de Grande-Bretagne, Bellatrix, ne te sens pas obligée d'être discrète."

- "Quand le lord sera de retour, il n'y aura plus à être discrets. Nous pourrons reprendre nos..."

- "Pour que le lord soit de retour, nous allons devoir faire _quelque chose_, et j'aimerais savoir quoi avant de me montrer trop enthousiaste. Je n'aimerais pas que le prix a payer soit trop radical."

La voix d'Harry Potter s'éleva à l'entrée de la salle: Urian venait d'arriver, et se tenait appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

- "Nous sommes liés par un contrat magique qui remonte à mon époque. J'ai besoin qu'il soit levé. Vous avez besoin qu'il soit levé. Si je peux mettre mes ressources à votre disposition pour vous remercier de m'aider à l'annuler, je vous les fournirai avec plaisir."

* * *

Pansy avait longtemps bien aimé son oncle. Oh, il n'était pas le plus sympathique des hommes, ni le plus sociable, ni même le plus sain d'esprit, mais il travaillait au ministère dans un département perpétuellement rempli de petits animaux pelucheux et illégaux sur le point d'être examinés. Quand elle était sage, il l'y emmenait, et il la laissait passer la main dans les cages pour caresser les moins susceptibles de la mordre. A ce jeune âge, elle savait confusément que son véritable travail était l'exécution des créatures dangereuses, mais elle n'y prenait pas garde: sa mère l'avait assurée qu'il ne tuait que des monstres cruels et sanguinaires. Plus tard, elle avait réalisé que le monstre cruel et sanguinaire était son oncle, mais son affection pour lui avait persisté, parce qu'il avait de rares bons côtés et qu'il était de la famille. Les liens du sang avaient tendance à rendre les pires défauts tolérables.

Sa mère, elle, était beaucoup plus proche de Walden. Bien sûr, elle prétendait condamner son frère lorsque son mari était présent - Andrew Parkinson était en tout point un citoyen modèle, et même s'il approuvait l'idéologie des mangemorts, il s'opposait fermement à leurs méthodes - mais se laissait aller lorsqu'il était absent. Elle avait célébré le retour du seigneur des ténèbres, et lorsque Walden avait emmené sa nièce à certaines réceptions secrètes au manoir Malfoy, elle avait fait mine de l'ignorer.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement du visage pâle de Draco devant certaines scènes et, dès les premières fois, elle avait senti son estomac se nouer et son visage se figer de lui-même en une expression impeccablement neutre. Bien entendu, son malaise n'était pas à la mesure de ce qu'elle aurait dû éprouver devant ces tortures, mais les récits familiaux l'avaient depuis longtemps insensibilisée à ce qu'il pouvait arriver aux sangs de bourbe. En revanche, elle n'était pas comme ces fanatiques prêts à mourir pour la cause, à s'agenouiller devant le seigneur des ténèbres, et elle n'était certainement pas amoureuse de lui, au contraire de Bellatrix. Non, elle n'avait fait que suivre le mouvement, poussée par la vague conviction que leur vision du monde était la bonne, mais sans ferveur ni véritable intérêt.

Au final, elle n'avait pas exactement apprécié l'expérience, et préférait éviter la résurrection du lord. Urian lui apparaissait d'emblée comme peu sympathique, et sa promesse à Bellatrix empirait les choses. Mais le pire risquait d'être son explication sur le contrat magique.

- "A mon époque, j'avais cinq alliés proches", commença Urian. "Nous étions le coeur des chevaliers de Walpurgis, les généraux qui commandaient absolument tout. C'était l'époque où les moldus chassaient les sorciers, les brûlaient... Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas assez naïfs pour croire l'histoire politiquement expurgée que vos livres vous servent sur la facilité avec laquelle les sorciers s'échappaient."

Cette remarque lui valut quelques murmures d'assentiment.

- "La petite soeur de Rowena Serdaigle elle-même a fini sur le bûcher, et mon plus jeune frère, Salazar, a dû se charger de la tuer pour écourter ses souffrances. Beaucoup d'enfants sont morts, et autant de sorciers et de sorcières à qui leur baguette avait été arrachée. D'autres capturés dans leur sommeil. Et caetera."

- "Nous connaissons le topo", coupa Blaise. "Voldemort nous a servi exactement les mêmes justifications... Quoique nous n'avons plus de bûchers, bien entendu. Mais au bout du compte, les arguments ne sont là que pour tromper les imbéciles. Il ne recherchait que le pouvoir, et je pense que vous êtes pareil."

Bellatrix sortit sa baguette, et la posa sur le front du sorcier, qui resta de marbre.

- "Assez", trancha Urian. "Ca ira."

Doucement, il tira la mangemorte en arrière et la fit s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- "C'était différent, bien différent de mon temps. Ne serait-ce que pour la proportion de sorciers souhaitant plus de contrôle sur les moldus, une meilleure protection... Cette partie de la population était amplement majoritaire, pas comme maintenant. Et même chez ceux qui ne désiraient pas en venir aux armes, la haine, la peur ou le mépris envers les moldus étaient partagés. Godric Gryffondor lui-même détestait les moldus."

- "Pardon?", s'écria Pansy, tandis que ses trois compagnons se contentaient de regards interloqués.

- "Il détestait les moldus. Il ne les aimait déjà pas à la base, avec leurs villages jonchés de déchets, leurs superstitions, les récits de chasses aux sorcières... Mais... Il a vu Holly Serdaigle brûler, et ça l'a marqué bien plus profondément que Rowena. C'était une toute petite fille, six, sept ans, je crois? Un peu de magie involontaire et ses parents cracmols ont été mis en pièces et elle-même traînée au feu. Rowena ne s'en est sortie que parce qu'elle était absente quand c'est arrivé - déjà adulte, elle n'a pas tant de pouvoirs, mais à quatorze ans, elle savait à peine s'en servir. Godric l'a sauvée et Salazar l'a vengée."

Bellatrix ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, mais Blaise et monsieur Malfoy, qui n'avaient pas oublié le sujet principal, la coupèrent.

- "Nous parlerons de ça plus tard."

- "Quel était le contrat?"

- "Mes alliés et moi-même avions passé un pacte d'aide mutuelle. Je devais les aider à accomplir nos buts, et eux m'aider moi. Nous avions choisi de ne pas nous faire ce serment les uns aux autres principalement parce que Theresa et Ozark Dolohov ne pouvaient pas rester seuls dans la même pièce sans chercher à se tuer et que j'étais le seul à m'entendre avec tous les autres. Il s'agissait de mon épouse, Theresa Zabini, de Janus de Malefoi, d'Orzark Dolohov, de Bryan Macnair et de Regulus Black." - Aux expressions perturbées de Lestrange et Malfoy, il précisa. - "Les Black semblent aimer ce prénom, il y en a trois en l'an mille. Pour en revenir au contrat... Il s'étend aux héritiers, sans limite du nombre de générations. Vous êtes donc obligés de m'aider à donner aux chevaliers de Walpurgis plein contrôle sur le monde sorcier, et moi de même envers vous. Nous devons faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir."

Il laissa le silence peser quelques instants. Pansy leva machinalement la main pour poser une question.

- "Et si nous ne faisons pas ça?"

- "Si nous ne faisons pas ça, nous perdons nos pouvoirs. Si nous cherchons à empêcher les autres de parvenir à leur but, nous mourons. Sachant que la situation politique a considérablement changé et que les plans des chevaliers ne sont plus du tout d'actualité, je suis plutôt d'avis que nous rompions le contrat d'un commun accord avant que ces problèmes se posent."

* * *

Bellatrix Black et Urian avaient finalement quitté la bibliothèque, et le soulagement de Blaise aurait pu être sans limites, s'il n'avait pas redouté leur retour. Il était incapable de fermer les lieux à quelqu'un d'aussi puissant qu'Urian - il avait essayé - et ne pouvait que subir sa présence, ainsi que celle de ses invités. Vingt générations d'empoisonneurs devaient se retourner dans leur tombe (à l'exception de grand oncle Lowell, qui avait été coulé dans du béton, et ne devait pas être en mesure de remuer un orteil) à l'idée de ces intrus dans le refuge familial. Lui-même sentait un picotement constant de malaise le long de sa nuque.

Malfoy était resté. Pensif, il n'avait pas quitté sa chaise, et fixait le vide. Il avait perdu presque toutes ses peaux mortes, et son visage avait la couleur rougeâtre d'un bébé de quelques heures. Ce tissu cicatriciel n'était pas beau à voir, et devait être plutôt douloureux, mais une guérison totale semblait en bonne voie.

Pansy, elle, se tenait le plus loin possible du mangemort et lui jetait les regards méfiants d'un animal observant sans oser s'enfuir un prédateur endormi.

- "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a dû ramener cette horrible bonne femme", finit-elle par s'écrier à l'intention de Blaise. "Il y a madame Malfoy, et Draco est le dernier des Black aussi..."

L'empoisonneur inspira. Lucius répondit.

- "Narcissa est devenue une Malfoy par le mariage, ces unions prédominent sur les liens du sang, c'est aussi ce qui fait que votre mère n'est pas l'héritière directe des Macnair. Et Draco était l'héritier de deux familles impliquées, son influence sur le contrat en est rendue imprévisible."

Son ton morne avait quelque chose de glaçant. Blaise ne le connaissait pas très bien: Draco n'avait jamais tari d'éloges sur lui, mais tout ce dont lui-même se souvenait, c'était d'une figure hautaine et conspiratrice aux côtés de Cornelius Fudge, ou de l'hôte à la chaleur étudiée qui présidait les réceptions au manoir Malfoy. Pascal l'avait décrit comme contrôlé en surface, mais facilement colérique et cruel. Le jeune homme préférait rester sur ses gardes.

- "Fascinante bibliothèque", constata le blond. "A la hauteur de sa réputation."

Blaise acquiesça, neutre. Lucius poursuivit.

- "Je suppose que vous avez repris les fonctions de votre père?"

- "En quelque sorte."

- "Urian vous a-t-il sollicité?"

Zabini se tendit.

- "Je ne suis pas en position de révéler pour qui je travaille ou pas. Je doute que l'identité de mes clients vous concerne, de toute façon."

Malfoy leva une main en signe de paix.

- "Je m'inquiète juste des plans d'Urian et de ce qu'il pourra nous demander. Bien qu'il nous fasse des promesses très... Attrayantes, je sais d'expérience que quiconque a été connu comme un dangereux mage noir n'a pas toujours des exigences très rationnelles."

- "Venant d'un des bras droits de Voldemort, c'est une étrange remarque."

- "Que j'aie approuvé son idéologie ne veut pas dire que je n'ait pas été lucide sur certains de ses traits. Mais on pouvait composer avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Je ne sais pas si on peut en dire autant d'Urian."

- "Si tout se passe comme prévu, c'est avec les deux que nous devrons composer", dit Pansy. Sa voix n'était pas très rassurée, et elle se rapprocha de Blaise. "Je suis pas sûre... Je ne pense pas que ce soit..."

- "Une heureuse perspective?", compléta Lucius, serviable. Ses yeux gris scrutaient le visage de la jeune femme, qui recula. "Et moi qui pensais que quiconque servait le lord serait ravi de le voir de retour."

- "Je..."

Blaise interpella un elfe qui entrait dans la salle, par chance avant que son amie ne révèle trop son allégeance devant le mangemort.

- "Bruegel! Prépare un repas pour monsieur Malfoy, ce que tu as de meilleur. Je sors en ville avec Miss Pansy."

La créature acquiesça sobrement et disparut, tandis que le blond se mettait à étudier l'expression de Blaise. Ce dernier fit mine de ne rien remarquer, et salua poliment.

- "J'ai beaucoup à faire au magasin, sentez-vous libre de choisir un peu de lecture, les elfes vous assisteront."

A ces mots, il saisit l'épaule de Pansy et transplana à la boutique, puis prit une longue inspiration.

- "C'était la fuite la moins subtile de la fichue histoire des fuites, Zabini."

- "Scuse-moi, je n'ai pas de mot d'esprit à te renvoyer en ce moment", marmonna le sorcier en s'effondrant dans un fauteuil. "Nous sommes morts."

La pièce ne manquait pas de sièges, encore moins de mobilier, mais Parkinson choisit de venir s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil qu'il occupait. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il fut traversé par la brusque envie de l'attirer contre lui.

- "Nous sommes morts", répéta-t-il. "Je ne sais pas ce que veut Malfoy, mais qu'il soit pour Urian ou pas, il faut se méfier de lui. Si nous ne sommes pas de son côté, nous sommes un danger pour lui. Déjà, nous savons qu'il est en vie. Et j'ignore s'il veut que le seigneur des ténèbres revienne, mais impossible de lui demander sans risquer de nous faire abattre pour trahison. S'il s'allie à Urian..."

Blaise secoua la tête. Bien entendu, il avait un argument pour monter le mangemort contre le mage noir, mais il ne voyait pas comment l'informer de l'attaque contre les bâtards de sa famille sans se compromettre lui-même. Pire, Urian pouvait l'incriminer.

- "Nous devons prévenir Draco qu'il est vivant", dit Pansy.

Toute envie de la serrer contre lui quitta le sorcier, qui acquiesça tout de même.

- "Il faudra le contacter. Mais pas tout de suite - si ça nuit aux plans d'Urian, le contrat... Enfin. L'air de rien, j'ai une certaine affection pour mes pouvoirs."

- "Qu'allons-nous faire, alors?"

- "Pour le moment, faire mine d'obéir, et réfléchir à un moyen de nous sortir de là. Nous en savons trop sur Bellatrix, donc elle va vouloir nous tuer. Nous en savons trop sur Malfoy, donc idem. Et de même pour Urian. Il occupe le corps parfait pour gagner de l'influence sur le monde sorcier et s'infiltrer au ministère... Prendre le pouvoir sans même devoir combattre. Tout le monde aime Potter. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il nous laisse filer alors que nous savons qui il est vraiment."

- "S'il veut prendre le pouvoir, pourquoi ramener le seigneur des ténèbres?"

Blaise soupira, et chargea un elfe de leur ramener une bouteille de vin.

- "Pour faire plaisir à Lestrange? Je ne sais pas... Soit il sous-estime le lord et pense pouvoir le maîtriser, soit il est plus puissant que lui et pourra lui commander... Peut-être aussi qu'il veut simplement s'allier à lui. L'un aurait le pouvoir légal, l'autre commanderait aux mangemorts, et ils s'arrangeraient pour ne pas trop se marcher sur les pieds et arranger le monde à leur convenance. L'élément de la terreur pourrait beaucoup avantager Urian s'il cherchait à s'infiltrer au ministère."

Deux verres de vin apparurent sur la table basse. Pansy se pencha et en souleva un, puis but quelques gorgées, pensive.

- "Comment ça?"

- "Potter va devenir auror. Ce n'est pas le plus doué des sorciers, mais il se débrouille bien au combat, et surtout il est protégé par quelques uns des aurors les plus influents. Il montera vite dans la hiérarchie. Ensuite, admettons que Shacklebolt passe de directeur du bureau des aurors à un autre département ou à ministre, Harry Potter serait tout désigné pour prendre sa place là, et ainsi de suite."

- "SI ça se passe comme ça."

- "Ca se passera comme ça. Arthur Weasley, qui n'était jamais parvenu à obtenir une simple fenêtre dans son bureau de deux mètres sur trois, ministre? Tout le monde sait qu'il n'est qu'un pantin de l'ordre du phoenix."

- "Jamais compris comment il avait réussi ça", commenta Pansy en essuyant une goutte de liquide rosé au coin de ses lèvres.

- "Son fils, celui avec les lunettes..."

- "Wistily?", suggéra Parkinson, qui n'oubliait jamais ce qu'elle pouvait utiliser un jour dans une insulte. Percy Weasley était un des fonctionnaires les plus haut-placés du ministère, mais il était naturel qu'elle n'en retienne que le nom écorché une ou deux fois par Barty Croupton.

- "Celui-là. Il avait... Je ne dirais pas du pouvoir, mais l'accès aux bonnes paperasses, déjà du temps de Fudge. Il a arrangé les choses pour son père."

- "Mais c'est ignoble", commenta son amie. "Puis, s'il était si bien placé, pourquoi ne s'est-il pas nommé lui-même?"

Blaise haussa les épaules, et souleva son propre verre.

- "Trop jeune, je suppose. Mais il est plus susceptible que Shacklebolt d'avoir le poste de ministre, en y réfléchissant..."

- "On n'en était pas à la terreur et ses avantages?"

- "Oh. Juste. Eh bien, il y a eu beaucoup de manipulations politiques dans le passé, où des chefs d'états, des membres de gouvernements, et caetera, et caetera, ont utilisé de faux terroristes pour augmenter leur crédibilité. En parvenant à empêcher des désastres orchestrés par eux-mêmes, ils avaient l'air plus efficaces. Les gens sont des moutons qui ne demandent qu'à être protégés."

Il vida son verre, qui se remplit instantanément. Pansy reposa le sien sur la table.

- "Peut-être que nous pourrions aller prévenir Dumbledore, dès que le contrat sera levé. S'il l'est. Je n'ai pas confiance en lui, mais j'ai eu ma dose de mages noirs", affirma-t-elle.

- "J'ai un travail... Assez compromettant", souffla Blaise. "A mon grand regret, d'ailleurs. Urian sait trop de choses."

Elle se laissa glisser de l'accoudoir, repoussant son ami jusqu'à se tailler une place sur le siège lui-même. Le jeune homme s'efforça de lui laisser autant d'espace que possible sans ablation du bassin. La manoeuvre ne suffit pas à empêcher leurs cuisses de se toucher, et il retint un soupir. Pansy cherchait à le manipuler pour qu'il réponde plus facilement à ses questions, et elle avait trouvé quels boutons presser.

- "Il y a beaucoup à cacher?", demanda-t-elle.

Blaise la regarda. Elle ne semblait pas réaliser à quel point il lui était difficile d'accorder assez de confiance pour répondre à cette question, et de même songer à l'accorder. Il savait de source sûre que beaucoup d'épouses Zabini n'avaient jamais été informées de la profession de leurs maris et de leurs enfants, que beaucoup d'entre elles avaient péri dans de regrettables incidents si elles avaient découvert la vérité et ne la supportaient pas. Habituellement, les simples amis n'avaient même pas le loisir de commenter, qu'ils soient aptes à tenir le secret ou pas. Pansy ne réalisait pas dans quel danger elle se trouvait.

D'un mouvement régulier du poignet, il fit tournoyer son vin dans son verre, observant les reflets de la lumière sur le liquide. La bouteille était posée sur la table, à moitié vide, l'étiquette légèrement grise de poussière incrustée sur le côté gauche. Une gravure de vignoble décorait le papier, encadrée d'encre dorée et surplombée d'un blason. En grands caractères rouges, le nom d'un "château" suivi d'un "1989" et de quelques lignes en Français.

- "Tout. Il y a tout à cacher", finit par murmurer l'empoisonneur. "Pour commencer, il y a de la belladone dans ton vin."


	21. Le loup

**15. Le loup**

Remus toqua à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione et, faute de réponse, la poussa doucement pour entrer. Il n'était jamais venu dans la pièce auparavant, mais ce fut sans surprise qu'il posa les yeux sur un bureau couvert de parchemins soigneusement triés, des étagères croulant sous le poids de dizaines de livres, et un fauteuil reconverti en étagère de fortune.

- "Je n'ai pas touché grand chose", dit Rowena qui suivait son regard. "Même si ces grimoires ont l'air fascinants."

Debout au milieu de la pièce, au centre d'un pentacle élaboré dessiné à la craie, elle se balançait lentement d'avant en arrière. Elle tenait d'une main le lecteur de CDs portable d'Hermione, et de l'autre ses écouteurs. Quelques faibles notes s'en échappaient.

- "Vous avez réussi à le faire fonctionner?", s'étonna Remus.

La jeune femme pointa le sol du doigt.

- "C'est un cercle d'antimagie. Ca empêche le courant électrique d'être perturbé - bien sûr, Miss Granger avait laissé des notes détaillées, donc je n'ai pas eu grand chose à faire, juste à trouver comment appliquer ses théories." - Elle désigna le plafond, où le même pentacle était reproduit en miroir. - "J'ai eu un peu de mal à dessiner le pentacle du haut, ça doit être tout à fait exact pour s'activer."

- "Nous avions essayé l'antimagie... Et je suis surpris que vous sachiez travailler avec l'électricité, ce n'était pas un sujet étudié à votre époque, si?"

Serdaigle retira les écouteurs et secoua la tête.

- "Non, non, mais il y a quelques points communs avec la magie... Puis j'ai grandi chez les moldus et il y a quelques différences... Comme quand les habits font des étincelles dans le noir, ça n'arrive pas dans le monde magique. Déjà chez moi - je vivais à Little Hangleton - c'était... Oh, on dirait que vous connaissez le nom?", acheva-t-elle lorsque Remus se tendit.

Il acquiesça.

- "La famille de Voldemort en était originaire. Apparemment, la lignée y était établie depuis quelques siècles."

- "Ce n'est pas surprenant, même si... Rien. Il y a des rivières souterraines qui s'entrecroisent sous la forêt proche, donc c'est un endroit intéressant pour les herboristes. Beaucoup de plantes magiques, et caetera. Mes parents étaient les seuls sorciers à y vivre à mon époque, mais ils gardaient bien le secret des lieux de récolte."

Elle devenait facilement volubile, constata Remus. Dix jours avaient passé depuis son arrivée, et la sorcière se montrait peu à peu plus aimable et souriante. Même sa façon de bouger changeait sensiblement de jour en jour. Elle s'habituait sans doute au physique d'Hermione.

- "Enfin. Plus il y a de magie, moins il y a de cette 'électricité'", continua-t-elle. "Alors j'ai un peu regardé dans les livres de Miss Granger, surtout les encyclopédies moldues, pour essayer de comprendre ce qui pouvait causer ça, et je n'ai pas compris _exactement_ le comment du pourquoi, mais la magie est prioritaire sur l'électricité et a tendance à la perturber. Pas tous les types de magie, par contre. Je pense qu'il faudrait faire des recherches sur les charmes repousse-moldus plus particulièrement, c'est le dénominateur commun des principales perturbations. Et... Je vous ennuie, excusez-moi."

- "Pas du tout, j..."

- "Pour couper court, interrompre totalement le flux magique autour d'un appareil fonctionne, sauf que ce n'est pas pratique parce qu'il faut bien rester dans le, euh, tube."

La jeune femme leva et baissa les bras en longeant les rebords invisible du dit "tube".

Remus, fort heureusement, était habitué au débit de parole d'Hermione et à son inexistant besoin de respirer. Il cligna tout de même des yeux. Il y avait une limite au nombre de mots qu'il pouvait assimiler par seconde.

- "Votre musique est très étrange", affirma Serdaigle après quelques instants de silence. Elle mit à nouveau les écouteurs. "Je ne dirais pas... Désagréable, enfin, pas plus que les cris d'un porc écorché vif, mais..."

Il tendit les mains pour prendre le casque, et échangea de place avec la sorcière, prenant garde à ne pas abîmer le pentacle au sol. Il reconnut très vite la mélodie de Space Oddity.

- "Ah. David Bowie est un goût acquis, il faut dire."

- "J'ai beau essayer de comprendre les paroles... C'est juste moi, ou elles n'ont aucun sens?", demanda Rowena avec une grimace. "J'ai regardé dans le dictionnaire pour savoir ce qu'était une boîte de conserve, mais comment peut-on s'_asseoir_ dedans?"

Le nez froncé, elle secoua la tête, puis alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Remus ôta les écouteurs et la rejoignit.

- "C'est une façon de parler d'un vaisseau spatial. Les moldus ont réussi à construire des véhicules volants très perfectionnés qu'ils peuvent envoyer dans l'espace. Sur la lune, par exemple", ajouta-t-il après un long silence de son interlocutrice.

L'explication promettait d'être difficile: il ne savait pas si Rowena pensait que la Terre était plate, ou que le soleil tournait autour, mais quelques connaissances scientifiques majeures devaient lui faire défaut.

- "Donc. La Terre et toutes les autres planètes sont des sphères, qui gravitent autour du soleil. Et la lune autour de la Terre."

Serdaigle acquiesça, le regard fixe.

- "Donc, Aristote se trompait sur certains points..."

Lupin rit un peu, et hocha la tête.

- "Evitez de vous souvenir de ce que je vous raconte à votre époque, merci. Certaines théories ne seront pas acceptées avant le dix-septième siècle, voire après."

- "Des gens sont _allés sur la lune_?"

- "Une chose à la fois. Les moldus ont créé des machines capables de voler. Là où nous avons le balai et les tapis volants, ils ont à présent des appareils ailés - les avions - qui leur permettent de transporter des centaines de personnes. Ce sont... Des boîtes gigantesques, hermétiques, qui voyagent à des altitudes bien supérieures que celles que nous atteignons. Ils contiennent assez d'air pour permettre aux passagers de respirer là haut, et les isolent des basses températures."

Rowena chassa machinalement une des mèches folles d'Hermione de son visage, pour la voir aussitôt reprendre sa place. Remus saisit une pince à cheveux sur la table de nuit et la tendit à la jeune femme. Elle rassembla ses boucles emmêlées en un chignon de fortune.

- "Les vaisseaux spatiaux - enfin, c'est une grossière simplification - fonctionnent de cette façon aussi. Ils sont propulsés loin de la terre et gravitent dans l'espace... Pour divers types de missions."

- "Comme aller sur la lune."

Il découvrait qu'il était très difficile de faire dévier les pensées de Serdaigle quand elle s'était fixée sur un détail particulier. Il se décida à assouvir sa curiosité.

- "C'était en 1969, pendant l'été. Un vaisseau spatial s'est posé sur la lune et deux des membres de l'équipage en sont sortis pour quelques pas dans leurs épaisses combinaisons... Ils y ont planté un drapeau, aussi. Ca avait fait un scandale dans le monde sorcier..."

Il se souvenait des premières pages des journaux, de l'indignation de grands théoriciens, des murmures dans la rue à propos de cet "abominable projet moldu". Sa mère n'avait pas osé mettre un pied sur le chemin de traverse pendant des mois. Bien entendu, le voyage sur la lune n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle elle et lui avaient vécu presque cloîtrés si longtemps.

- "Ce n'était pas la meilleure époque pour cette mission, à vrai dire. S'il y a eu _une_ année où l'hostilité envers les moldus était sévère, dans mon enfance,c'était celle là. Voldemort était en pleine montée de pouvoir, pas encore par le terrorisme, et il avait la plupart des grandes familles à sa suite. L'opinion publique se conformait principalement à la leur. Comme beaucoup de charmes complexes et d'ingrédients dépendent de la lune, l'idée de quelqu'un ou quelque chose dessus était un sacrilège..."

- "Et au final, qu'est-ce que ça a donné?"

- "La navette Apollo 11 s'est posée sur la lune, deux hommes y ont marché, ont ramassé quelques cailloux, ont planté leur drapeau, et sont repartis. Rien n'a changé."

Il se souvenait très bien de la scène. Sa mère l'avait emmené chez ses grands-parents pour l'occasion. La lune n'en était qu'à son premier quartier, donc il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter d'une transformation, et il avait été autorisé à rester debout bien plus tard que le couvre-feu habituel de huit heures trente. Allongé ventre à terre devant la télévision, il s'était gavé des gaufres que préparait sa grand-mère tout en attendant le grand évènement. Une part de lui était émerveillée, l'autre suspicieuse: on ne grandissait pas avec une affection très développée pour la lune lorsqu'on était loup-garou.

- "Neil Armstrong - un des astronautes - a dit... 'C'est un petit pas pour l'homme, mais un pas de géant pour l'humanité'. A vrai dire, j'ai trouvé que c'était juste une belle aventure. Voir la Terre de là-haut..."

- "A quoi ressemble-t-elle?"

Remus hésita.

- "Il est assez facile d'en trouver des images, à présent... Peut-être que dans les livres d'Hermione..." - Il se leva et inspecta les étagères, mais secoua très vite la tête. - "Rien dans ceux ci, en tout cas. Je vous en apporterai un."

Rowena le remercia d'un signe de tête.

- "Donc, ça n'a pas affecté la magie lunaire?", demanda-t-elle.

- "Non... D'ailleurs, ceux qui craignaient le plus des problèmes n'étaient pas bien renseignés, comme souvent. Bien avant cette histoire, les moldus ont envoyé des appareils sur la lune, pour prendre des photos, par exemple. Certains s'y sont écrasés... Donc il y avait _déjà_ des corps étrangers là-bas." - Il se rassit et roula des yeux. - "Evidemment, si vous leur en faisiez la remarque, ces grands théoriciens vous arrachaient les deux yeux."

Il avait de très vifs souvenirs d'un large sorcier barbu en robes grises, très impressionnant, qu'il avait interrompu en pleine discussion avec le gérant de Fleury et Bott. La conversation durait depuis près de dix minutes, et le commerçant semblait avoir décidé d'ignorer le garçon en vêtements de seconde main qui se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, une pile de livres usés sur les bras, avec le faible espoir d'être remarqué. Lorsque le barbu avait avancé un argument particulièrement ridicule, Remus avait timidement pris la parole et osé un "excusez-moi, monsieur, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait exact". Son intervention lui avait valu un sermon sur son manque de politesse, et un "est-ce que tu sais à qui tu parles?" tonitruant.

Trente ans plus tard, il avait oublié qui était l'homme, mais il ne manquait pas de qualificatifs pour le décrire.

Rowena cacha un sourire derrière sa main.

- "Vous avez essayé?"

- "Oh oui. Je connaissais parfaitement le sujet, sur le bout des doigts. Quand on est un loup-garou, tout ce qui peut empêcher la lune de marcher est d'une importance capitale."

Elle acquiesça sans rien ajouter, même si une légère curiosité se lisait sur ses traits. Depuis qu'elle avait appris sa condition, elle s'efforçait de cacher son intérêt, mais sans trop y parvenir. Remus lui était du moins reconnaissant de ne pas poser de questions. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter une comparaison entre le traitement des lycanthropes à leurs deux époques, pas tant à cause des changements survenus en un millénaire, mais plutôt parce que beaucoup de choses étaient restées pareilles. Enfin, les loups-garous n'étaient plus abattus à vue, il y avait peut-être de quoi s'estimer heureux.

- "Donc, de quoi parle la chanson, finalement?", questionna la sorcière.

- "Euh, ch... Ah. Elle est sortie en 1969, justement, pour coïncider avec le voyage sur la lune."

Son grand-père, dès sa première écoute, avait jugé David Bowie incapable de chanter juste. Son petit-fils, du haut de ses neuf ans, avait chaleureusement approuvé cette opinion. Six ans plus tard, son single de Space Oddity s'était usé sous l'aiguille de son tourne-disque, après de longues journées d'été passées à tourner sans relâche. D'autres, comme Jumpin' Jack Flash et Child in Time, avaient subi le même sort, et ses albums de Deep Purple et des Doors commençaient à montrer des signes de fatigue.

- "Je ne parviens pas à croire que tu écoutes _ça_", s'était écrié Sirius en découvrant sa collection de disques. "C'est tellement pas ton genre!"

Il avait bien entendu adoré. Fan instantané des Rolling Stones, il les avait gratifiés d'énergiques (et hilarantes) danses sur Paint It Black. Un mémorable incident avait impliqué une tentative de transplanage en groupe à un de leurs concerts à Londres en 1976, ainsi que des employés du ministère mécontents, une demi oreille laissée à Pré-Au-Lard, un renvoi temporaire de Poudlard et des parents exaspérés.

James, après quelques écoutes de ces perles du rock, avait été moins convaincu:

- "Tu ne pourrais pas écouter de la musique sorcière, de temps en temps, Moony?"

- "La musique sorcière, ça n'existe pas, Prongs", avait commenté Black.

Pour étouffer les protestations de son ami, il avait monté le son de Jumpin' Jack Flash, puis joué d'une guitare invisible jusqu'à ce que le père de Remus vienne tambouriner à la porte pour leur faire arrêter ce vacarme.

Lorsqu'ils avaient vidé le 12, Square Grimmaurd, après la lecture du testament de son ami, Remus avait trouvé un poster jauni de Mick Jagger collé au mur de sa chambre.

Il retint un soupir.

- "C'est à propos d'un astronaute, le major Tom, qui est envoyé dans l'espace", reprit-il avec un sourire nostalgique. "Il sort de sa navette, et là perd le contact avec son équipe de contrôle restée sur Terre, puis est supposé mort... Du moins c'est une des interprétations. Il y en a beaucoup d'autres."

Rowena lui dédia un regard inquisiteur.

- "Que je vais m'empresser de vous expliquer", ajouta Remus.

* * *

Les appartements de Salazar et sa femme consistaient en trois larges salles richement décorées, exposées au soleil couchant. Les meubles y étaient rares: le salon ne comptait qu'une table et ses six chaises, quatre fauteuils, et des étagères chargées de livres le long d'un mur. Dans les deux chambres, un lit et quelques coffres avaient été jugés suffisants. Mais, à défaut d'être abondant, le mobilier était luxueux et orné de sculptures.

- "Salazar a tout fait venir de chez son père", avait expliqué Cellestria. "Godric se fournit chez les menuisiers de Pré-Au-Lard, et ne se plaint pas de la qualité, mais Salazar... Vous devriez voir le manoir. Il a grandi dans l'opulence la plus totale, et ne sait pas s'en passer."

Elle, par contre, n'avait pas connu de telles richesses dans son enfance, et les quelques détails qu'elle avait donnés sur sa vie avant son mariage laissaient soupçonner une vie de garçon manqué dans un petit village rustre et coupé du monde. Face à la jeune femme au raffinement exemplaire qu'elle était devenue, l'idée était difficile à concevoir.

- "J'étais supposée choisir la décoration, mais, pour être honnête, j'ai demandé à Helga. Elle est très douée pour ce genre de choses. Elle a fait la fresque murale, regardez."

Et, à ces paroles, Cellestria avait désigné les murs de la pièce, où des colonnes grecques d'un blanc crème se dressaient en trompe l'oeil sur un paysage méditerranéen. L'oeuvre présentait à l'oeil de grossières erreurs de perspective et une herbe d'un vert bien trop vif, mais l'effet général était assez agréable.

Le sol semblait de prime abord de marbre blanc, mais en y regardant de plus près, un charme donnait simplement un aspect plus agréable à des dalles communes. Un mur avait été abattu entre deux petites pièces pour former le salon, et les deux côtés de la salle avaient chacun leur lustre - de larges chandeliers volants de bois ciré - et d'épais tapis sur lesquels reposaient les meubles. Le jour, les quatre grandes fenêtres vitrées donnaient à l'endroit un excellent éclairage, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres pièces du château qui ne disposaient encore que de meurtrières et de bougies perpétuellement allumées.

Dans les chambres, seules quelques tapisseries et tableaux ornaient les murs, et des arrangements floraux suspendus près des fenêtres parfumaient les deux salles.

Severus, dans le salon, s'était installé dans un fauteuil, un grimoire sur les genoux, et se documentait sur les sortilèges de pétrification. A ses pieds, Darren jouait avec des sculptures d'animaux en bois, presque sans bruit. Cellestria, debout devant la cheminée, disposait religieusement des fruits et des morceaux de viande cuite sur un plateau, aux pieds de statuettes en terre cuite. C'était un rituel quotidien auquel Rogue s'habituait déjà. Toutefois, il se mit à observer la sorcière tandis qu'elle murmurait quelques prières dans un latin mutilé. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta finalement de l'autel de fortune, il prit la parole.

- "Excusez-moi... C'est une offrande aux lares, n'est-ce pas?"

La blonde acquiesça.

- "Vous semblez surpris?"

- "Un peu. Je ne devrais pas l'être, pourtant. Ces rites sont tombés en désuétude à mon époque, mais je connais encore des gens qui les pratiquent..."

- "Ce n'est plus très courant même maintenant", répondit Cellestria. "Les sorciers ne sont pas très religieux, en règle générale. Je sais qu'Alshain Serpentard honore Minerva et Jupiter, mais il n'a pas imposé ses croyances à sa famille."

- "Precisément, à propos de la famille de Salazar, j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions."

La sorcière s'agenouilla près de son fils et posa une main sur son épaule.

- "Va jouer dans ta chambre, s'il te plaît, Darren."

Le petit garcon opina, ramassa ses jouets, et sortit en trottinant. Severus le trouvait assez tolérable: l'enfant était craintif, réservé, et généralement obéissant.

- "Que voulez-vous savoir?", demanda Cellestria qui s'installait dans un fauteuil.

- "Je sais qu'Urian est le frère de Salazar. Je me demandais si, par hasard, il en avait d'autres."

Severus avait été trop occupé à étudier le comportement qu'il devait adopter à cette époque pour avoir le temps de poser des questions, mais il avait soupçonné bien des choses sur son hôte depuis son arrivée.

- "Oui, je pense qu'il en a... Quelques uns. Je n'ai rencontré qu'Urian et Geoffroy, mais..."

- "Mais il en a probablement plusieurs autres, même si personne n'est au courant?"

C'était presque trop facile. Cellestria cilla.

- "C'est ça. Alshain s'est marié sur le tard, avec une jeune femme dont personne ne savait grand chose. Evidemment, c'est... C'était bien avant ma naissance, donc je ne suis pas au courant de tout, mais il a tout fait pour cacher son passé. Le bruit courait qu'elle avait été mariée avant ça..."

- "Et que le mariage n'était pas réellement dissolu."

Son interlocutrice le fixa un instant, sans voix.

- "Je crois savoir qui elle est", expliqua-t-il. "Et si j'ai raison, il y existe des livres entiers sur elle de mon temps. Elle vient de France? Urian est l'aîné, et Geoffroy a quelques années de moins?"

La blonde acquiesça. Severus se redressa sur son siège et posa son grimoire.

- "Dites-m'en plus."

- "Eh bien... Elle se montrait peu, après son mariage, et quand elle le faisait, Alshain parlait pour elle et empêchait les gens de la questionner. Les gens se sont mis à croire qu'elle était simplement une jeune fille - parce qu'elle paraissait très jeune, seize ans tout au plus - qu'il avait ramenée, et que les rumeurs étaient fausses. Mais Salazar est né et, trois ans plus tard, Urian est arrivé chez les Serpentard en clamant qu'il était son fils. C'était déjà presque un adulte, et personne ne l'aurait cru si Alshain ne l'avait pas adopté."

Snape haussa un sourcil.

- "Il était plus âgé que sa mère?"

- "Il l'est de plus en plus. Elle ne vieillit pas. C'est à peine si elle paraît deux ans de plus qu'au jour de son mariage, selon mon père."

- "Elle est immortelle", commenta Severus. "Maudite, plus exactement. Elle ne peut pas mourir avant d'avoir rempli un contrat magique. Son premier mari a rompu les termes de leur engagement, donc elle s'est enfuie en laissant époux et enfants derrière elle."

- "Vous êtes certain que c'est la même personne?", hésita Cellestria.

- "J'aimerais la rencontrer pour lui poser quelques questions, je ne peux rien affirmer. Comment s'appelle-t-elle?"

- "Lucinda."

L'ancien mangemort acquiesça lentement. Le nom n'était pas si différent de "Mélusine".

* * *

Peu de gens s'asseyaient réellement d'un bond en hurlant lorsqu'ils se réveillaient après un cauchemar. Pour la plupart, c'était l'affaire d'un gémissement, d'un soupir, d'un mouvement de la tête ou d'un volte-face sous les couvertures. Certains se rendormaient aussitôt, d'autres grommelaient et quittaient à contre-coeur la chaleur des draps, et les chanceux accompagnés pouvaient aussi chercher un peu de réconfort auprès de leur partenaire. Les sursauts et les cris étaient bien plus souvent des artifices du cinéma. Dans la réalité, ça n'arrivait sans doute qu'une fois sur cent.

Pour Remus, c'était une fois sur cinq.

Bellatrix avait le don de s'insinuer dans ses rêves, et de se disloquer nuit après nuit, les os broyés, le crâne brisé. Parfois elle riait, parfois pas; mais invariablement, elle finissait en pièces de viande chaude et sanglante répandues sur le sol. Il se réveillait en sursaut, de temps en temps avec un cri, mais toujours le corps moite de sueur et le souffle coupé. Rien ne l'effrayait autant que ces souvenirs.

C'était à nouveau une de ces nuits. Pantelant, le sorcier repoussa les draps qui lui collaient à la peau et se passa une main tremblante sur le visage. Il s'efforça de reprendre sa respiration, se rallongea, puis s'assit à nouveau et essuya la pellicule de sueur qui le couvrait de la veste de son pyjama, posée la veille à côté de son oreiller. Ensuite, il se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre. N'importe quelle distraction était la bienvenue.

Un croissant de lune, dans un ciel sans nuages, éclairait le parc désert. Pas une feuille d'arbre ne semblait bouger, faute de vent, et même le saule cogneur paraissait figé, à une telle distance. Quelques lumières aux fenêtres des tours indiquaient tout de même que le château n'était pas abandonné, malgré l'heure tardive. La montre de Remus indiquait trois heures quatorze du matin. Il ne se sentait aucune envie de retourner se coucher, et s'assit sur l'appui de fenêtre en soupirant.

Il avait tué avant Bellatrix, déjà à ses vingt ans, en tant que membre de l'ordre du Phoenix. Une guerre était une guerre, et quand bien même il était considéré par ceux qui le connaissaient moins bien comme un jeune homme calme avec un surplus de conscience, il avait amplement assez de détermination pour prendre des vies si nécessaire. Il se rappelait clairement l'expression incrédule de Maugrey la première fois que le corps d'un mangemort prêt à l'abattre était tombé à ses pieds. L'auror avait mis quelques secondes à se reprendre, tandis que Remus, calme et composé, entamait un duel avec un autre assaillant. Maugrey n'avait pas commenté, mais n'avait plus jamais fait la moindre remarque couverte sur son trop plein de bons sentiments après ça.

- "Tu lis des livres, _donc_ tu es une fillette", avait commenté Sirius, hilare.

Black le connaissait bien, trop bien pour se permettre de le croire faible et influençable. Pas sur un champ de bataille, en tout cas. Il plaisantait volontiers sur les idées reçues des autres membres de l'ordre.

Il aurait mis fin aux jours de Peter sans ciller, par vengeance.

La guerre avait repris, et il s'était battu à nouveau, avait épié à nouveau, avait tué à nouveau. Il repensait parfois à ces corps laissés au sol et se demandait si les choses auraient pu être différentes. Peut-être que certains étaient manipulés par un sort, ou encore contraints au combat par la pression familiale, mais la plupart comptaient sans doute parmi les plus endurcis des mangemorts, ceux qui se battaient pour leur cause en toute connaissance des risques. De toute façon, Remus ne tuait jamais qu'en dernier recours. Somme toute, il avait peu de remords.

Quand Albus lui avait imposé la présence Hermione, pour ses missions de "négociation" chez les loups-garous (espionnage et sabotage étaient des termes plus adéquats), il avait omis de mentionner les éventuels décès. Même si Miss Granger n'avait qu'un an ou deux de moins que lui quand il avait tué pour la première fois, elle lui paraissait bien trop jeune et innocente pour être exposée aux squelettes dans son placard. Il l'avait laissée soigner ses plaies, et tandis qu'elle enfilait ses gants de latex moldus et inspectait les griffures, morsures et autres coups de couteau qui ajoutaient chaque fois quelques nouvelles cicatrices à sa peau déjà mutilée, il lui disait que tout s'était passé aussi bien que possible. Elle ne le croyait pas, bien entendu, mais ne soupçonnait pas non plus ce qu'il lui cachait. Au final, elle-même avait dû tuer Malfoy pour lui sauver la vie.

Elle avait aussi menti pour le couvrir. Il n'avait pas osé lui demander ses raisons. Réalisait-elle vraiment pourquoi il avait été si choqué de ses actes? Il avait toujours été un bon comédien avec elle, et elle le voyait bien plus doux et calme qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

Il y avait une différence entre un la simplicité d'un avada kedavra - une mort propre, nette, instantanée - et la sauvagerie avec laquelle il avait tué Lestrange. Si on cherchait une justification, on pouvait dire qu'il avait craqué: elle était folle, et dangereuse, et il était naturel qu'il veuille se venger. En réalité, il n'y avait pas d'excuses à l'acharnement qu'il avait mis à la frapper, pas plus qu'au plaisir qu'il avait éprouvé à chaque craquement d'os.

Il avait menti a Hermione sur ses remords, cette nuit là. Il lui avait donné des motifs acceptables pour son état nerveux, mais certainement pas la vérité.

Peter l'avait traité de "monstre", quelques instants avant que les aurors l'emmènent hors du ministère. "Il a massacré Bellatrix Lestrange! Je l'ai vu!". Jamais le terme n'avait autant frappé Remus, parce que jamais il n'avait été plus vrai. Là où Pettigrew se trompait, c'était en pensant que sa nature de loup-garou était la cause de sa brutalité. Remus aurait de beaucoup préféré que les choses soient aussi simples. Le loup aimait chasser, pister une proie, la traquer, l'attraper, la mordre. Il se résumait à quelques pulsions et à un fort besoin de transmettre sa condition. Non, ce n'était pas le loup qui avait broyé les os de Bellatrix et aimé voir son sang se répandre sur le sol: c'était l'homme en lui. Rien n'était plus purement et bassement humain que la violence pour la violence. Plus aucun cauchemar du loup mordant des innocents ne le hantait, non. A présent, ce qui le faisait se réveiller en sueur et haletant, c'était une peur viscérale de ce dont il était capable juste en étant lui-même.

- "Eh bien, tant qu'à être debout, je peux aussi bien m'occuper", marmonna-t-il.

Il tira la chaise de son bureau et sortit une pile de parchemins d'un tiroir. Il lui restait une cinquantaine de devoirs à corriger avant la fin de la semaine.

Un long sifflement l'interrompit juste avant qu'il prenne sa plume, suivi par une mélodie vive et joyeuse. Fumseck chantait. Remus retourna à la fenêtre et repéra le phoenix, qui tournoyait au dessus du parc en larges cercles. L'oiseau prit de l'altitude et dévia vers le château, puis plongea vers les remparts, où il se posa sur l'épaule de quelqu'un. A cette distance, il ne pouvait pas distinguer l'homme, qui longeait le chemin de guet pour retourner vers une des tours, mais une chose était certaine: ce n'était pas Albus.

Dix minutes plus tard, sommairement habillé et un elfe chargé de réveiller Dumbledore, Remus gravissait en courant les escaliers menant aux remparts. Il n'avait traversé que des couloirs déserts, mis à part Mrs. Norris en pleine chasse nocturne, et craignait de ne pas trouver l'intrus. Il déboucha sur un chemin de guet vide, et jura.

- "Je suis là", appela une voix derrière lui. "Vous me cherchiez, non?"

Remus se retourna d'un bon et pointa sa baguette sur la porte par laquelle il était arrivé, même s'il n'avait croisé personne en montant. Un jeune homme en robes noires en sortit, l'épée de Gryffondor en main. Fumseck, posé sur son épaule, picorait son oreille. Remus faillit ne pas le reconnaître, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et son large sourire avenant, mais le blond très pâle des mèches en bataille était très caractéristique.

- "Draco Malfoy?", s'écria-t-il.

- "C'est gentil de votre part de faire les présentations, je me demandais un peu comment il s'appelait", répondit son vis-à-vis.

- "Qui êtes-vous? Urian?"

- "Ah! Rowena et Salazar sont bien arrivés, donc, je suis à la bonne époque?"

Remus serra les dents, nerveux.

- "Répondez-moi."

Fumseck s'envola et se posa sur sa tête, puis lui donna quelques coups de bec sans pitié. Malfoy tendit le bras pour le rappeler, et le phoenix retourna sagement sur son épaule.

- "Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas Urian. J'aurais les deux yeux crevés et le visage lacéré par ses serres, si j'étais Urian. Non, je crains qu'il ne se soit trouvé un autre corps. Moi... Je suis moi", acheva-t-il, faisant tournoyer son épée dans sa main.

Il la présenta à Lupin et le laissa déchiffrer les lettres gravées sur la garde. "Godric Gryffondor". Le loup-garou écarquilla les yeux.

- "Si le phoenix et l'épée ne suffisent pas", continua le blond tandis que son arme prenait la forme d'une baguette magique, "je peux aller chercher mon chapeau, je l'ai vu près de l'épée. Ah, et puisque vous n'êtes pas au courant... Harry Potter, le nom vous est familier? Bien, il est à mon époque via le corps d'Urian."

* * *

Cellestria avait envoyé une lettre aux parents de Salazar, les invitant à passer quelques jours à Poudlard, mais Alshain avait décliné d'une réponse laconique et exempte de formules de politesse. Les Serpentard n'étaient tout simplement "pas disponibles".

Severus restait curieux des implications de Lucinda dans la prophétie de Sybille Trellawney, mais faute de pouvoir parler à mère de son hôte, il s'était rabattu sur des activités moins attrayantes, telles que la composition d'une lotion capable de ramener le corps pétrifié d'Urian à son état naturel. Miss Granger semblait considérer d'une importance capitale qu'Harry Potter dispose d'un corps. Rogue lui-même commençait à en être convaincu, après que le jeune idiot lui ait fait briser quelques bocaux d'ingrédients en sortant brusquement d'un mur. Aucun joueur de quidditch ne devait être autorisé à devenir un être flottant immatériel.

Ils avaient passé quelques jours enfermés dans le laboratoire de Serdaigle, à feuilleter des livres incomplets et totalement dépassés, dans l'espoir de recréer une formule de potion de dépétrification qu'ils savaient exister en plus de vingt variations à leur époque, et dont ils auraient apprécié se souvenir. Les journées passaient dans un silence tendu, parfois interrompu par l'arrivée d'Helga ou de Brian, qui semblaient se relayer pour les surveiller.

Ce jour là, ce fut Poufsouffle qui entra en trombe, ses robes et la peau de son décolleté constellées de taches vertes. Elle traversa la pièce à pas lourds et se laissa tomber sur un tabouret, avec le calme gracieux d'un jeune pachyderme. Son expression était celle d'une Molly Weasley dans ses mauvais jours. Elle expira, inspira, et finalement explosa.

- "Elle va me rendre complètement folle!"

Granger, qui avait relevé le nez à l'entrée théâtrale de la sorcière, se risqua à répondre.

- "Qui ça?"

- "Elinor. Une orpheline que nous avons recueillie dans un village dévasté par les chevaliers de Walpurgis", précisa-t-elle. "Oh, c'est une gentille petite, je dis pas le contraire. Une très gentille petite."

- "Mais?"

- "Mais elle a décidé de tout faire pour me mettre à bouts." - A ces mots, prise de remords, Helga soupira. - "Non, j'exagère. Elle ne le fait pas exprès, bien sûr, elle n'est pas tout juste dans sa tête, mais... Bon sang, elle est impossible. Vous savez ce qu'elle a fait?"

Elle n'avait manifestement pas besoin d'encouragements pour poursuivre, mais Hermione lui posa néanmoins la question.

- "Elle a onze ou douze ans", expliqua Helga. "Elle n'est pas... La plus brillante des élèves, dirons-nous. Elle est pleine de bonne volonté mais c'est un peu tout ce qu'elle a pour elle. Nous essayons de lui apprendre à tricoter, coudre, ce genre de choses, pour qu'elle ne se retrouve pas le bec dans l'eau parce qu'elle ne sait pas distinguer le bout pointu de sa baguette. Bref. C'est une des élèves de ma classe de dessin."

Severus se replongea dans sa lecture, peu concerné par les mésaventures d'une Londubat au féminin.

- "Elle n'aime pas certaines couleurs. Au point de refuser de les utiliser. Donc, elle fait son ciel bleu, son herbe bleue, ses maisons bleues, ses habits bleus. Et les arbres rouges, les fleurs rouges, les gens rouges, le maïs rouge. Tout en rouge et bleu. _Tout_. Et moi, j'ai tenté de doucement la convaincre d'essayer, je sais pas, une autre couleur. N'importe quelle autre couleur, je ne suis pas regardante, je voulais juste un peu de variété."

- "Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait?"

- "Elle a commencé a hurler en se bouchant les oreilles et en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Elle fait ça de temps en temps, parfois elle se cogne la tête contre les meubles, aussi..."

Granger écarquilla les yeux.

Helga haussa les épaules, et appela un elfe pour qu'il leur apporte un repas.

- "Je ne sais pas comment agir avec une enfant pareille. J'ai essayé de la calmer, mais elle s'est juste mise à répéter que 'le jaune porte malheur, le jaune porte malheur'... Puis elle m'a lancé un encrier dessus. Ce n'était pas encore trop grave jusqu'à ce qu'elle renverse ma boîte complète de pigments..."

- "Elle pourrait avoir raison", commenta négligemment Severus. "L'orpiment est toxique, entre autres."

La brune secoua la tête.

- "Je doute que..."

Un plateau de petits pains chauds et de charcuterie apparut devant elle, et elle en oublia sa phrase.

- "Parfait, je meurs de faim."

Elle fit disparaître ses taches d'encre d'un coup de baguette, puis découpa quelques tranches dans un morceau de jambon posé sur le plat. En face d'elle, Hermione recula avec une grimace de dégoût. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Severus la voyait s'écarter à la vue de nourriture, mais cette fois, il fronça les sourcils. Il pouvait admettre qu'elle n'ait pas souvent faim - Rowena n'avait pas la carrure d'une grande gastronome - et comprenait qu'on puisse être répugné par du haggis ou une bouillie douteuse. Par contre, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir avoir vu une seule personne réagir ainsi à une simple odeur de pain frais, à part Narcissa Malfoy pendant sa grossesse, et il savait que miss Granger n'était pas végétarienne. Suspicieux, il décida de la questionner un peu plus tard.

La jeune femme entreprit de questionner Helga à propos de sa jeune élève, s'improvisant psychologue. Severus se désintéressa de la conversation et se remit à prendre des notes sur l'obscur sortilège que les fondateurs avaient utilisé contre Urian. Il ne releva la tête que lorsque Brian entra.

- "Godric s'réveille", annonça celui-ci. "Vous devriez v'nir."


	22. Le chat

**16. Le chat**

Minerva, tirée du lit par un elfe envoyé par Albus, lui-même réveillé par un messager de Lupin, était arrivée sur les remparts aussi vite que ses pattes le lui permettaient. Sa forme féline était plus rapide et souple que son corps décrépi, particulièrement quand plusieurs volées d'escaliers étaient impliquées.

Le directeur était déjà là et jouait les médiateurs entre un Draco Malfoy possédé et un Remus Lupin tendu. Le changement sur les traits du blond était incroyable: son expression était si différente de celles qu'il affichait habituellement qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour une autre personne. En y réfléchissant, c'_était_ une autre personne: Godric Gryffondor. Dumbledore semblait le croire sur parole.

Elle les avait suivis à travers le château jusqu'au bureau d'Albus, sans se montrer, puis repris sa forme humaine pour les accompagner dans la pièce. Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle étaient déjà présents. Aucun des deux, à l'annonce de l'identité du visiteur, n'avait semblé ravi.

- "Godric? GODRIC? Tu n'étais pas supposé prendre la potion! Je peux savoir qui s'occupe du château? NON MAIS EST CE QUE TU ES INCONSCIENT?"

En termes d'accueil chaleureux, il n'était pas bien difficile de faire mieux que Rowena.

Godric baissa piteusement la tête, et se gratta la nuque avec nervosité.

- "Eh bien, je n'avais pas prévu de la prendre, jusqu'à ce qu'on réalise qu'Urian s'était trouvé un corps, et en plus un qui n'était pas supposé avoir pris la potion. Je me suis dit que vous ne pourriez pas le trouver, et... Bah, j'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai essayé de le prendre de vitesse pour occuper le corps avant lui."

Les deux autres fondateurs échangèrent un regard horrifié, puis s'écrièrent en choeur:

- "Qui ça?"

Godric se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

- "Harry James Potter. Il a absorbé l'imaginis par des plaies aux mains, selon lui."

Minerva et Dumbledore pâlirent. Gryffondor haussa les sourcils.

- "Et personne n'a rien vu, c'est ça?"

- "C'est impossible... Je lui ai parlé pas plus tard qu'hier, avant qu'il reparte pour l'académie des aurors", expliqua l'enseignante. "Il était tout à fait lui-même..."

- "Ou pas. Wena... Tu n'as_ rien_ remarqué?"

L'occupante du corps de miss Granger pouvait atteindre de remarquables aigus dans les moments de panique.

- "Non, non, bien sûr que NON, il n'était pas supposé l'avoir prise, personne d'autre qu'Hermione Granger et Severus Snape n'y avaient accès."

- "On n'est jamais à l'abri d'un petit problème de sécurité", commenta Gryffondor d'une voix compréhensive qui ne sonnait pas tout à fait juste. "Toujours est-il que ça laisse deux questions. Par exemple... _Comment_ Potter a-t-il été exposé à l'imaginis?"

Remus soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.

- "Nous avons sorti les flacons restants du laboratoire et ils ont été renversés... Harry à ramassé les morceaux de verre à mains nues avant que je l'arrête... C'était déjà il y a une dizaine de jours."

- "Il m'a fait l'effet d'un garçon un peu impuls... Oh bon sang."

Godric s'était tourné vers Lupin, et le dévisageait avec le choc le plus total. Le loup-garou retira d'un pas, décontenancé. Serdaigle grimaça.

- "Rowena, tu as VU?", s'écria le blond. "Je n'avais pas remarqué, dans le noir, mais... Qui est-ce?"

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, le visage éclairé par un émerveillement enfantin qui n'avait plus jamais dû apparaître sur les traits de Malfoy après ses trois ans. Elle recula avec un évident malaise.

- "Je n'ai pas cherché."

Sa réponse lui valut un regard incrédule.

- "Tu n'as pas _cherché_? Comment est-ce que tu as pu ne pas ch..."

- "Excusez-moi, mais... Une petite explication, peut-être?", demanda Remus.

Serpentard s'avança, laissant ses deux amis se disputer à mi-voix.

- "Vous avez une légère, mais indéniable, ressemblance avec Godric."

- "LEGERE? Sal, de qui tu te fous, là?"

- "Légère", insista l'interpellé. "Il n'a ni les cheveux roux, ni la taille, ni..."

- "Il a la _même tête_, Salazar."

Remus cligna des yeux et regarda Albus puis Minerva, dans l'espoir de se voir confirmer qu'il avait bien entendu. L'animagus ne parvint pas à battre un cil, même si son expression était restée neutre. Il était impossible de ne pas réaliser que Gryffondor le pensait être son descendant.

- "Ca ne veut strictement rien dire", trancha Rowena. Elle était livide et sa colère dissimulait mal son angoisse, ainsi que, peut-être, un certain sentiment de culpabilité. "Toutes les familles sorcières sont entremêlées, ça pourrait juste être un arrière-arrière-arrière petit neveu."

- "Mais... Pas..."

Il remarqua finalement la pâleur de son amie, et se détourna, nerveux et désolé.

- "Excuse-moi... Je... Pardon."

La brune ne répondit pas et resta tendue, bras croisé, le visage de marbre. Elle avait pincé les lèvres et relevé le menton. Minerva, forte de longues années d'enseignement à des adolescents outrageusement orgueilleux tels que les élèves de Serpentard et Gryffondor, pouvait voir qu'elle retenait des larmes. Godric, lui, n'osait plus se tourner vers Serdaigle. Sa joie enfantine avait totalement disparu, et la peau déjà laiteuse de Draco Malfoy prenait peu à peu une teinte cadavérique. Quant à Salazar, il regardait de l'un à l'autre, mal à l'aise. Il finit par poser, avec hésitation, une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, ce qui ne servit qu'à faire pâlir un peu plus leur ami. Tous trois semblaient avoir oublié ne pas être seuls dans la pièce.

La scène était pénible à voir, comme si un abcès très ancien avait été percé pour laisser une plaie purulente et douloureuse que personne n'osait toucher.

Serpentard finit par s'écarter.

- "Oublions tout ça. Urian, nous en étions à Urian", lança-t-il.

- "Juste", murmura Godric. "Bien, c'est un très bon comédien, et s'il a eu accès aux souvenirs de son corps, ce dont je ne doute pas, il a pu se faire passer pour Harry Potter... Vous avez trouvé les descendants de ses alliés?"

- "Les lignées des Dolohov et les Macnair sont éteintes, tout comme les Black. Un Zabini tient un magasin d'objets sombres et d'ingrédients de potions, mais je ne lui ai pas encore parlé - tu sais combien Theresa est expéditive, je ne sais pas si ce trait de caractère particulier est passé à ses héritiers, mais dans le doute..."

- "Tu préfères rester en vie, je sais."

- "Et il est excellent occlumens de toute façon, je l'ai approché mais je n'ai rien pu en tirer. Il y a _eu_ quelques cas d'empoisonnements violents ces derniers jours, ceci dit."

- "Auxquels vous n'avez pas fait particulièrement attention."

Le ton de son ami était candide. Les murs commencèrent à siffler.

- "Auxquels nous n'avons, effectivement, pas fait particulièrement attention", concéda Salazar d'une voix doucereuse.

Godric se tourna vers Albus.

- "Ce n'est pas le corps, n'est-ce pas?", demanda-t-il. "Severus Rogue ne m'a pas semblé totalement idiot..."

Le directeur de Poudlard jugea bon de rester silencieux.

- "Venant de l'imbécile qui a laissé Helga seule avec trois inconnus du futur pour gérer Poudlard...", commença Serpentard.

- "Quatre inconnus", corrigea Gryffondor. Il sourit aux trois enseignants. "Ne vous laissez pas abuser, d'habitude il est plutôt intelligent."

- "Quatre. C'est encore pire. Bref, venant de cet imbécile, ce genre de commentaire est un peu déplacé."

Rowena s'écarta de ses deux contemporains à petits pas discrets. Elle semblait lutter contre un mal de tête, et son expression était à mi-chemin entre l'anxiété, l'agacement et la mortification.

- "N'empêche qu'on vous a envoyés parce que vous êtes les deux cerveaux de l'équipe, et que c'est 'cet imbécile' qui doit réfléchir à votre place. Sérieusement. Il y a un héritier à la lignée des Empoisonneurs, Urian est un maître en potions, et quelques 'cas d'empoisonnement' ne te semblent pas, disons, suspicieux? Tu fais des efforts spéciaux pour être aussi lent ou on t'a juste frappé très fort sur la tête?"

Des serpents de pierre se mirent à ramper sur les murs. Par la fenêtre, Minerva vit quelques lumières s'allumer dans le château. Tous les étages des deux tours dortoirs étaient éclairés.

Les plus petits objets de la pièce vibraient sur leurs supports.

Salazar serrait les poings.

- "Nous ne pensions pas q..."

- "Oh, ça, je te l'accorde."

- "Je ne les connais pas", marmonna Rowena, qui avait rejoint Remus. "Rien à voir avec eux."

- "Ils sont toujours comme ça?", demanda le loup-garou, visiblement consterné.

- "Malheureusement oui. Ne vous y trompez pas, ils _sont_ amis. Ils ont juste un tempérament assez... Explosif."

Serpentard fusilla son interlocuteur du regard pendant quelques instants.

- "Je vois que nous sommes d'accord", nargua Godric.

La chaîne qui maintenait le lustre vola en éclats, qui furent projetés contre les murs avec toutes les chandelles et les clous. Les tableaux se mirent à hurler quand les bougies vinrent frapper leurs toiles - fort heureusement sans plus de dégâts que quelques taches de cire. Quant au plafonnier lui-même, il tomba droit sur les deux sorciers. Le blond, sans sourciller, pointa son épée dessus et l'arrêta à mi-course.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le bureau à présent obscur. Godric fut le premier à le rompre.

- "Et veux-tu bien cesser de faire tomber des lustres sur les gens? On dirait un fou furieux!"

- "Tu es vraiment..."

- "DU CALME!", hurla Rowena. "Non mais est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de comment vous vous comportez? Salazar, assis. Godric, répare-moi ça."

Les deux s'exécutèrent sans une protestation. La chaîne brisée se reforma, les clous s'enfoncèrent à nouveau dans le bois sombre du lustre, qui flotta sagement jusqu'à sa place originelle, où il s'attacha à sa chaîne. Les chandelles reprirent leur place et se rallumèrent.

- "Il...", entama Salazar.

- "Je ne veux _pas_ savoir qui a commencé", trancha Serdaigle. "Sincèrement! Vingt-six ans et vous agissez toujours comme si vous en aviez sept."

Bras croisés sur la poitrine, regard glacial et sourcils froncés, elle parvenait à donner au corps d'Hermione Granger un air presque assassin.

Le regard de Godric pétillait.

- "_Donc_", s'écria Rowena. "Nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons trouver sur ces empoisonnements. Quelle était la seconde question?"

- "Je présume que je possède l'héritier des Malfoy, là?"

- "En effet", intervint Dumbledore.

- "J'aimerais savoir comment il a pu entrer en contact avec une potion "si bien protégée", moi."

- "Tu ne sais pas quand il l'a bue?", demanda un Salazar nettement plus calme.

- "Aucun souvenir résiduel. Et il ne l'a pas bue. J'aurais franchement préféré."

- "Comment ça, pas bue?"

- "Oh non, ça aurait été trop simple. Il s'est assis dessus."

Et, pour illustrer ses paroles, il se leva, leur tourna le dos, puis étira ses robes pour montrer des entailles dans le tissu à la hauteur de sa fesse droite.

Un silence consterné suivit sa déclaration.

- "J'avoue qu'il faudra le féliciter. Je veux dire, Harry Potter avait déjà fait fort, mais ça, ça mérite une médaille", finit par ajouter Godric, qui alla ramasser le choixpeau sur la cheminée. Il le secoua et le posa sur sa tête.

Rowena se pinça l'arrête du nez.

- "Tu n'as pas envie de nous donner plus de détails, non?"

- "Eh bien... Je me suis réveillé par terre dans un parc", dit le choixpeau. "Personne en vue, une flaque d'Imaginis sous moi, et des morceaux de verre dans des parties de l'anatomie de ce jeune homme que je ne compte pas citer. Il y avait une maison, j'ai jeté un oeil, vide... Donc je suis venu ici en espérant vous trouver."

- "Et si je te suis bien, il se serait assis par terre, dans un parc, dans ces robes de luxe, sur un flacon d'Imaginis, comme ça?", commenta Rowena. "Et retire-moi ce chapeau."

Le couvre-chef grogna, et se contenta de répondre.

- "Autant que je sache, il aurait pu s'asseoir dessus n'importe où et aller dans le parc ensuite, tout ce que je sais c'est que la fiole était en morceaux dans sa poche intérieure."

- "Des renseignements d'une utilité exceptionnelle, j'en ai le souffle coupé", rétorqua la jeune femme.

- "Sur ce point, je peux être utile", commenta Albus. "Je suis en contact avec Narcissa Malfoy, j'irai la voir et la questionner si nécessaire."

Godric hocha la tête et ôta le choixpeau.

- "Merci à vous, sire Dumbledore. BON. Que pouvons-nous faire d'autre?"

* * *

Godric, ou la personne qui le possédait, s'agitait frénétiquement dans son sommeil sous l'effet d'un cauchemar. Helga et Brian se tenaient à son chevet, prêts à agir s'il se montrait menaçant à son réveil, et le professeur Rogue observait la scène avec attention.

Hermione ne parvenait pas à rassembler assez d'énergie pour se préoccuper de ce qui se passait. Le rapide trajet jusqu'à la chambre du fondateur l'avait laissée épuisée et nauséeuse. Assise sur un des coffres, elle essayait tant bien que mal de se remettre. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence: il y avait un problème avec le corps de Rowena Serdaigle. Ce n'était pas juste la nausée: les chutes de tension, les pertes d'équilibre et les maux de tête combinés lui retiraient toute énergie, et elle ne demandait rien de plus qu'un lit où s'allonger pour mourir. Toutefois, c'étaient les nausées qui la dérangeaient le plus. Elle s'habituait à la douleur, à bouger avec précaution, et à continuer à marcher quand un voile noir obscurcissait sa vue. Le malaise constant, les sueurs froides et l'envie de vomir, c'était tout autre chose. Elle allait devoir parler à son maître quand il aurait un instant de libre. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir lui faire plus confiance qu'à la médecine médiévale, mais elle s'en moquait presque.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle bondit quand Gryffondor se réveilla en hurlant.

- "MAMAN!"

Il profita de l'instant de flottement de Poufsouffle et Dumbledore, qui ne s'attendaient sans doute pas à ce genre d'éclat, pour sauter hors du lit. Snape l'intercepta et le renvoya sur le matelas d'un mouvement de la main. Brian le saisit fermement par les épaules.

- "LACHEZ-MOI!", cria le roux en se débattant. "Qui êtes-vous? Où est ma mère?"

Son expression de terreur pure n'avait pas l'air simulée. Helga hésita, désarçonnée.

- "Qui êtes-_vous_?", demanda-t-elle.

Le sorcier sembla seulement réaliser que tout n'était pas normal. Il regarda ses mains, livide.

- "Je suis D... Draco Malfoy", répondit-il d'une voix blanche. "Qu... Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Et..."

- "Draco Malfoy?" - La voix de Rogue était curieusement calme, sans trace de son exaspération et de son sarcasme coutumiers. A en juger par son expression, il était même inquiet. L'impression d'Hermione se renforça au ton concerné de la question qui suivit. - "Qu'est-il arrivé à Narcissa?"

- "Elle a été attaquée... Harry Potter... Au manoir... Où est-ce que je suis? Il faut que je prévienne..."

L'ancien espion pesta.

- "Vous ne pouvez prévenir personne, monsieur Malfoy, vous vous trouvez un millénaire avant votre époque, dans le corps de Godric Gryffondor - très seyant pour un élève de ma maison, à ce propos." - Il se tourna vers Poufsouffle. - "Urian aurait un motif quelconque de s'en prendre aux Malfoy?"

La brune secoua la tête, interloquée.

- "Non, bien sûr que non, les Malfoy ont toujours été ses alliés. "

Sur le lit, le supposé Draco, en visible état de choc, ouvrait et refermait la bouche sans parvenir à prononcer un mot.

- "Et épargnez-nous vos accès de panique, monsieur Malfoy. Quand est-ce que votre mère a été attaquée? Dans quelles circonstances?"

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, hagard.

- "Je rentrais chez moi, j'ai entendu des cris... Quand je suis allé voir, j'ai trouvé ma mère en duel contre Potter dans le parc du manoir, je ne sais même pas comment il a pu entrer, je... J'ai voulu la défendre mais il l'a assommée et... Nous nous sommes battus et j'ai pris un sort... Et je me réveille ici."

- "Je vois. Bien, je connais ce jeune homme", expliqua-t-il à Helga et Brian. "C'est Draco Malfoy, un de mes anciens étudiants. Son père était Lucius Malfoy, mangemort, tué par Miss Granger." - Manifestement satisfait d'avoir rappelé ce détail au fils de la victime, il pointa Hermione du doigt. "Sa mère est Narcissa Black, la dernière membre non reniée de la famille. Toujours aucune idée du pourquoi d'une attaque contre elle?"

- "Aucune. Urian ne peut pas s'en prendre aux Black non plus, c'est même étrange que ce... Jeune homme n'ait pas perdu ses pouvoirs magiques pendant leur duel, s'ils se sont battus. D'après ce que Melinda nous a dit, son père et les héritiers de ses alliés étaient liés par un contrat magique."

- "Melinda?"

- "Melinda Malfoy, la fille d'Urian. Elle est de notre côté", expliqua Brian.

- "QUI ETES-VOUS?", tonna Draco pour couvrir la discussion.

Haletant et livide, il les dévisageait. Son regard n'indiquait rien de bon sur sa santé mentale. Rogue reprit la parole sans se laisser démonter.

- "Voici Helga Poufsouffle, Brian Dumbledore, Hermione Granger dans le corps de Rowena Serdaigle, et je suis Severus Rogue, jeune imbécile. Mon apprentie et moi, ainsi qu'Harry Potter dons vous appréciez en ce moment la bienheureuse absence, avons interverti nos corps avec leurs propriétaires d'origine en buvant une potion qui doit vous être familière. Maintenant, dites-moi donc comment vous avez dérobé l'Imaginis."

Face à l'accusation, une longue éducation de Serpentard reprit le dessus chez Draco. Il carra la mâchoire, sur la défensive.

- "J'ai trouvé la formule dans un grimoire de la bibliothèque des Malfoy et je l'ai recomposée avec un ami."

- "Vous voulez dire, dans ce même grimoire à moitié effacé que votre propre père m'a prêté de son vivant? Celui avec les cinq lignes intactes sur la page en question?"

- "J'ai trouvé d'autres sources."

- "Ah. Et lesquelles mentionnaient l'ingrédient surprise nécessaire pour vous envoyer ici?"

- "Ingrédient surp..."

- "Merci de cet aveu, monsieur Malfoy. Non, l'idée d'ajouter un retourneur de temps dans la potion ne vous aurait pas traversé l'esprit. Les seuls flacons de cette version... Particulière étaient sous clef dans mon laboratoire. Maintenant que le fait est établi, pourquoi avez-vous ignoré les consignes de sécurité les plus basiques et pris sur vous de tester votre butin?"

L'enseignant avait un talent certain pour noyer les gens dans un flot de paroles. Draco n'était pas le seul à avoir l'air égaré: Helga et Brian eux-mêmes semblaient avoir du mal à trier les informations. Quant à Hermione, elle avait la tête qui tournait.

- "Je n'ai pas bu cette potion!", protesta Malfoy après quelques secondes. "Je n'aurais jamais risqué de le faire avant de voir si vous et Granger vous en sortiez vivants!"

- "Bien. Alors quelqu'un vous l'a versée dans la gorge pendant que vous dormiez comme un bébé, parce que son ingestion était un prérequis à votre présence dans ce corps."

Le nouvel arrivé jugea bon de changer de sujet.

- "Donc, quoi, Harry Potter est possédé?"

- "Quelle merveilleuse acuité auditive."

- "Oh, silence", marmonna Malfoy. Il se passa les mains sur le visage. "Est-ce qu'il y a moyen de contacter quelqu'un à notre époque?"

- "Laissez-moi réfléchir. Sacrifiez un poulet à la nouvelle lune en pensant de toutes vos forces à Sybille Trellawney, et peut-être qu'elle vous entendra dans un de ses délires alcooliques. Après tout, si vous devenez juste un peu plus stupide, vous serez sur la même longueur d'ondes."

Hermione se leva lentement, le coeur au bord des lèvres, et traversa discrètement la pièce.

Draco fusilla Rogue du regard.

- "Merci, merci beaucoup, professeur, vous êtes vraiment d'une aide inestimable."

L'enseignant roula des yeux.

- "Que voulez-vous que je vous dise? Avec un peu de chance, Godric se réveillera effectivement dans votre corps et préviendra Poudlard qu'il y a un problème. Je ne dirais pas que l'Ordre du Phoenix sera capable de découvrir quoi, mais ils essaieront."

Hermione n'en entendit pas plus. Elle sortit de la chambre et courut à la salle d'eaux la plus proche.

* * *

Accompagner Serpentard et Dumbledore à Sainte-Mangouste était pour Remus une distraction bienvenue. Il voulait oublier Rowena pour quelques heures.

Les jours précédents, la sorcière s'était montrée amicale et chaleureuse, au grand soulagement de Lupin, qui avait peu apprécié ses premières remarques venimeuses. Il l'avait trouvée plus que sympathique, et les aspects sarcastiques et mesquins de son caractère s'étaient vus oubliés. La jeune femme les lui avait douloureusement rappelés dans la matinée. Elle réprouvait visiblement l'intérêt que Godric lui portait, et avait tout fait pour détourner son attention de son éventuelle descendance, sans s'embarrasser de scrupules. Lorsque le jeune sorcier avait tenté de le prendre à part pour discuter, elle était intervenue pour faire les présentations. Tandis qu'il lui serrait la main, elle avait ajouté:

- "Oh! Avais-je mentionné que monsieur Lupin était un loup-garou?"

Après un instant de choc, Godric avait écarté sa main avec dégoût.

Rowena était un livre ouvert. Elle n'avait pas pu totalement maquiller son ton en simple intérêt, et l'accent de malveillance était bien perceptible. Non seulement elle savait quelle réaction sa remarque allait obtenir, mais elle la recherchait.

Remus n'avait pas apprécié de voir sa condition utilisée comme arme dans une dispute qu'il ne comprenait pas. Pourtant, après plus de trente ans de lycanthropie, il aurait dû être habitué au rejet et à la répulsion. Mais il était incorrigible: ça faisait toujours mal.

Bien entendu, la sorcière avait tenté de s'excuser.

- "Je suis désolée", avait-elle dit. "Godric s'enthousiasme trop facilement, et si on ne lui remet pas les pieds sur terre..."

Il avait prétendu accepter les excuses plutôt que d'envenimer la situation, même si l'envie de rétorquer ne lui manquait pas. Lorsqu'il avait laissé Serdaigle pour rejoindre le directeur, elle se sentait encore coupable.

Une heure plus tard, écrasé contre la paroi d'un des ascenseurs de Sainte-Mangouste par un sorcier qu'un accident avait fait tripler de volume, il essayait de ne plus penser à la scène.

- "Nous y voici", dit Albus lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur un couloir du troisième étage.

Le vieil homme sortit, suivi par Serpentard, tandis que Remus tentait de se dégager de son encombrant voisin. Lorsqu'il parvint finalement à s'extirper de la cabine, une jeune guérisseuse à la silhouette familière venait vers eux. Il se souvenait d'elle avec quelques centimètres de moins, des cheveux longs jusqu'à la taille et un badge de préfet épinglé à ses robes noires. A présent, ses boucles châtain n'étaient plus que de courtes mèches ondulées qui encadraient un visage d'adulte, et elle avait troqué sa tenue d'étudiante contre l'uniforme vert de l'hôpital.

- "Professeur Dumbledore!", s'écria-t-elle. "Et professeur Lupin, professeur Rogue. "Bienvenue."

- "Bonjour, Miss Clearwater", répondirent Albus et Remus d'une même voix. Salazar se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

Il avait reçu l'instruction, pour ce qui concernait l'imitation du caractère de son hôte, d'être aussi taciturne et désagréable que possible. Le résultat était très convainquant.

- "Puis-je vous aider?", demanda la jeune femme.

- "Eh bien, sans doute, merci", commença Dumbledore. "Nous venions nous renseigner à propos des deux apothicaires d'Edingtol qui ont été admises récemment. Je suis conscient que leur état est couvert par le secret médical, mais le professeur Rogue pense savoir de quelle potion elles ont été victimes. Ceci dit... Je ne savais pas que vous travailliez dans ce service..."

Il pointa le panneau "Empoisonnement par potions et plantes" accroché au plafond.

- "Oh, non, non, pas d'habitude. Normalement, je suis en Pathologie des sortilèges. On m'a faite venir quand Mrs. Brightman - une des apothicaires - a eu sa première attaque."

- "Attaque?"

- "Oui. A la base, nous pensions que la potion avait une deuxième période d'effet, mais il semblerait plutôt qu'il y ait aussi un sort..."

Salazar intervint.

- "Qui détruit également le sang?"

Clearwater acquiesça.

- "Et je suppose que vos examens sur cette dame ont révélé qu'elle n'aurait pas du survivre à la potion, qu'il lui restait bien trop peu de sang par rapport à sa corpulence?"

- "Exact. Un litre au plus, même s'il s'est régénéré très vite."

- "Et il présentait également des caractéristiques anormales. Une teneur en magie à peu près égale au sang de dragon, une reconstitution trop rapide..."

La guérisseuse hocha à nouveau la tête.

- "Pourrions-nous voir cette femme?", demanda Dumbledore.

- "Je... Navrée, mais ça ne va pas être possible. Elle est morte il y a trois jours. Une seconde attaque."

Les trois hommes échangèrent des regards surpris.

- "Nous l'ignorions", murmura le directeur de Poudlard. "Les journaux n'en ont pas parlé..."

- "Je sais. Les journalistes étaient intenables, et c'est difficile de travailler dans des conditions pareilles. J'ai un ami qui travaille au ministère, je lui ai demandé de... S'arranger avec eux. Pour qu'ils s'intéressent un peu à autre chose."

- "Percy Weasley, je suppose?"

Pénélope opina.

Remus n'était pas surpris. Malgré la piètre opinion que la plupart des membres de l'ordre avaient de lui, le jeune Percy était loin d'être inapte, et maniait parfois le pouvoir d'Arthur avec plus d'efficacité qu'Arthur lui-même.

- "Pourrais-je voir la soeur?", intervint Salazar. "Je pense que toutes les victimes sont affectées par le sortilège qui l'a tuée."

- "Il va falloir parler à mes supérieurs, mais je pense qu'ils apprécieraient l'opinion d'un autre maître en potions confirmé. Je vais v..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Un hurlement retentit au bout du couloir, et quelques guérisseurs se précipitèrent dans une des chambres.

- "Penny! Ca recommence! Viens vite", lança l'un d'entre eux.

La jeune sorcière abandonna leur groupe pour suivre son collègue. Quand la porte de la pièce se referma derrière eux, le silence revint dans le couloir. Les quelques visiteurs présents se mirent à murmurer entre eux, avec des regards curieux vers la chambre. Un va et vient d'infirmières débuta. A chaque entrebâillement de la porte, des cris retentissaient de plus belle.

Pendant quelques instants, les trois sorciers restèrent juste interloqués, puis Salazar se précipita à la suite de Clearwater et pénétra dans la pièce. Très vite, il fut mis dehors par un autre guérisseur, mais Pénélope le rappela. Albus et Remus échangèrent un regard, puis s'approchèrent et demandèrent à entrer. La jeune femme accepta sans même se tourner vers eux: penchée sur sa patiente, elle lançait charme protecteur sur charme protecteur.

- "Seigneur", souffla Dumbledore.

Lupin hoqueta.

Le corps qui se tordait dans le lit, maintenu par des sangles, tenait du squelette. Sa peau sèche et craquelée se tendait sur des muscles atrophiés, et la pièce s'emplissait d'une forte odeur de chair brûlée et de sueur aigre. Les yeux de la vieille femme étaient profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites, ses lèvres racornies découvraient ses dents, et seuls des râles d'agonie lui échappaient.

- "Coupez-là de toute source de magie", s'écria Serpentard en saisissant Pénélope par la manche.

- "Vous êtes _fou_?", s'écria la guérisseuse. "C'est la magie qui la garde en vie!"

- "La magie ne la sauvera pas. Quelqu'un draine son sang à distance."

- "QUOI?"

Aussitôt, des charmes différents fusèrent, et une infirmière fut chargée de faire avaler une potion.

Salazar retourna près de ses deux compagnons.

- "Il faut l'isoler", murmura-t-il. "Elle mourra sans le soutien de la magie mais elle est condamnée de toute façon. Et la plupart de ces sorts ne l'aideront pas, ils sont conçus pour des humains."

Remus savait que Clearwater refuserait de suivre ce conseil: les guérisseurs avaient le devoir d'aider leurs patients jusqu'au bout.

- "Comment ça, 'pour les humains'?", demanda la jeune femme entre deux incantations.

- "C'est une métisse de..."

- "Arrêt cardiaque!", coupa un des guérisseurs.

Serpentard se vit refoulé au fond de la chambre avec ses deux compagnons, tandis que Pénélope et ses collègues tentaient de ranimer la patiente. Leurs efforts furent vains. Son corps resta inerte, et continua à s'amaigrir pendant de longues minutes ensuite, jusqu'à ce que toute couleur l'ait quitté.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce, puis les infirmières commencèrent à discuter à mi-voix des formalités. Quelques instants plus tard, la plupart des membres du personnel avaient quitté la pièce. Seule Pénélope y resta.

Elle inspira, expira, puis posa les mains sur ses hanches et se campa devant celui qu'elle pensait être Rogue.

- "Vous allez me dire _tout_ ce que vous pensez savoir sur ce qui est arrivé à cette femme."

Salazar lança un regard à la morte, et soupira.

- "Bien entendu. Son sang... Avait les propriétés auxquelles je m'attendais. Elle a probablement été attaquée à cause de sa race."

- "A savoir?"

Salazar hésita.

- "Je suis certain que Miss Clearwater comprend parfaitement qu'il sera nécessaire de rester discrète sur ce qu'elle va entendre", le rassura Dumbledore.

- "Bien... Une gorgone", acheva nerveusement le fondateur.

- "Les gorgones sont éteintes depuis des siècles", répliqua la guérisseuse, catégorique. "A moins de croire le Chicaneur."

Serpentard eut un moment de flottement. Il ne pouvait pas connaître le journal. Remus lui vint en aide.

- "Le Chicaneur ne publie pas que des inventions", dit-il. "Le dossier de Luna Lovegood sur les gorgones était bien documenté et elle n'y affirmait presque pas qu'il en restait à notre époque."

- "Il en reste forcément", coupa Salazar. "Elles se cachent juste très bien. Mais le principe, avec les créatures _immortelles_, c'est qu'il est très difficile de les éliminer."

Cette explication lui valut un regard incrédule de la jeune femme, qui ne devait pas s'attendre à de telles affirmations de la part du prosaïque Severus Rogue.

- "J'ai fait des recherches de mon côté", prétendit Serpentard pour justifier ses paroles. "Selon plusieurs sources, une véritable gorgone peut survivre à des traitements tels que l'incinération, la décapitation, et pire encore... Là où les phoenix renaissent de leurs cendres, elles peuvent se régénérer par leur sang, qui est une substance magique d'une rare puissance."

La porte se rouvrit sur deux infirmières, qui commencèrent à s'affairer autour du lit.

- "Sortons d'ici... Nous serons mieux dans mon bureau, nous pourrons discuter dans le calme..."

Elle les emmena à l'étage supérieur, dans une petite pièce où un bureau et une armoire métallique se disputaient presque tout l'espace. Malgré le manque de place, tout était rangé avec soin, et des dossiers bien organisés côtoyaient des livres de charmes et de potions triés par ordre alphabétique sur les rayons de l'armoire ouverte.

- "C'est un peu étroit", s'excusa la sorcière. "Comme je ne reçois pas de patients..."

Elle leur présenta l'unique chaise, que personne n'osa s'approprier.

- "Vous disiez qu'il resterait des gorgones en vie?"

Salazar acquiesça.

- "Mais, toujours d'après mes sources, il n'y en a jamais eu qu'une poignée de pure race... Les textes de l'antiquité n'en nomment d'ailleurs que deux, les soeurs de Meduse... Si Meduse a pu être tuée, elle devait être juste métisse."

- "Quel rapport avec mes patientes?", demanda Pénélope.

- "C'est... En rapport avec la façon dont fonctionne le métissage... La façon dont leurs pouvoirs sont altérés par les races avec lesquelles elles se reproduisent. Ce sont - toujours d'après les livres sur lesquels j'ai mis la main - des créatures extrêmement puissantes, et on pourrait s'attendre à ce que ça passe à leurs enfants, mais en réalité... Les seuls métis qui héritent vraiment de beaucoup de caractéristiques sont les demi-moldus."

Albus tira la chaise vers lui et s'y installa, sans perdre un mot des explications de Salazar. Sourcils froncés et regard aigu derrière ses lunettes, il semblait plus intéressé encore que Clearwater. Remus lui-même était presque fasciné, surtout parce qu'il se doutait que Serpentard ne racontait pas tant ses lectures que son expérience personnelle.

- "D'après quelques illustrations", continua ce dernier sans cesser d'insister sur ses sources, "ceux là auraient des pouvoirs particuliers de transformation, la capacité de se changer partiellement en serpents... Leur sang aurait aussi une partie de l'essence magique des vraies gorgones. Diluée. Ils sont... Seraient dotés d'un potentiel magique énorme."

- "Et quels sont les autres types de métis?"

- "Ceux issus d'une union avec n'importe quelle créature magique. C'est étrange parce que les gorgones sont sans doute l'espèce la plus comparable avec des divinités. Elles sont immortelles, et peuvent _partager_ _et reprendre_ cette immortalité... Leur sang est le poison le plus toxique qu'on puisse imaginer mais aussi l'ingrédient irremplaçable de rituels de magie noire..."

- "Par exemple?", demanda Remus.

- "La nécromancie, entre autres."

Albus se redressa un peu.

- "Quels autres pouvoirs?"

- "Est-ce qu'elles peuvent changer les gens en pierre avec leur regard, comme des textes le disent?", intervint une Pénélope toujours dubitative.

- "Non. Non, ce genre de tour, c'est juste de la magie sans baguette. Mais elles avaient des affinités avec tous les types de serpents. Elles pouvaient leur parler. Et elles, comme les métis - n'importe quel métis, même les demi-sorciers - pouvaient regarder un basilic droit dans les yeux sans la moindre petite crampe."

Lupin tiqua. Dumbledore, lui, lança un regard perçant a Salazar. Ils ne se rappelaient que trop bien que ce dernier avait laissé un basilic caché dans Poudlard. S'il était un des métis qu'il venait d'évoquer, beaucoup de choses s'expliquaient.

Pénélope avait eu la discutable chance d'être figée par le serpent en question, mais fort heureusement, elle ignorait la véritable identité de son interlocuteur. Sa question suivante ne concerna pas la créature.

- "Et quel est le problème avec les demi-sorciers?"

- "Avec tous les demi-magiques, en fait. C'est pareil avec les vélanes, les loup-garous... Je ne sais pas précisément. Ce n'est pas... 'Compatible'. Des enfants pouvaient être conçus, mais la race du deuxième parent prédomine. Là où le sang des demi-moldus est une sorte de mélange entre les deux races, celui des demi-sorciers... D'après... Certaines sources, ils auraient deux types de sang dans le même corps. Distincts, comme de l'eau et de l'huile."

La guérisseuse secoua la tête.

- "C'est impossible. Je doute que ce genre de... Enfin, ça ne serait pas viable... Que je sache..."

- "Je n'ai pas exactement eu le plaisir d'étudier une de ces personnes de près, miss Clearwater", rétorqua Salazar avec un venin parfaitement dosé. "Je ne fais que répéter les constatations de divers auteurs. Et pour en revenir au problème... Il semblerait que la magie, tout type de magie étrangère, ait un effet répulsif sur celle des gorgones. Tout ce que les demi-sorciers en gardent, c'est une faible quantité de sang, qui reste dormant en eux et leur donne quelques pouvoirs simples... Un niveau magique au dessus de la moyenne, une plus grande aptitude aux charmes sans baguette..."

- "Mais le sang est pur, quelque part en eux", commenta Albus.

- "C'est ça."

Pénélope porta une main à ses lèvres, pensive.

- "Et si le sang sorcier venait à être... Retiré, d'une façon ou d'une autre...", murmura-t-elle.

- "Comme par un poison?", demanda Serpentard. "Eh bien, vous avez sans doute été mieux placée que moi pour observer, mais je dirais que le sang de gorgone se mettrait à circuler, si la victime survivait. Que le corps s'altérerait sous son effet."

Remus acheva leur théorie.

- "Et aussi infime que soit la quantité de sang restante, considérant la faculté innée de reconstitution des gorgones, sa régénération serait d'une rapidité fantastique."

- "Seigneur", gémit la guérisseuse. "Ne me dites pas que ces deux femmes étaient utilisées juste pour... Produire un ingrédient?"

- "Oh, je crains que si", répondit Salazar. "Et pire, celui qui leur a fait ça s'est arrangé pour qu'elles se retrouvent à l'hôpital, pour qu'elles soient soignées et surveillées pendant qu'il les drainait."

Clearwater semblait nauséeuse.

- "Est-ce que vous savez qui c'est?"

- "Nous avons quelques doutes", répondit Dumbledore. "Je vais contacter Kingsley Shacklebolt et le mettre au courant de tout."

- "Il va falloir rechercher d'éventuelles autres victimes. Je doute que les morts dont les journaux ont parlé soient les seules personnes à avoir été attaquées."

La médicomage allait répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un infirmier.

- "Penny, on vient d'admettre une quinzaine d'urgences, là. Tu peux venir nous aider?"

- "J'arrive tout de suite", dit la jeune femme en se précipitant vers la porte. Elle se tourna brièvement vers Albus. "Permettez-moi de passer à Poudlard ce soir ou demain, je voudrais en savoir plus."

Le vieillard acquiesça. Un instant plus tard, elle les laissait dans le couloir devant son bureau. Les trois hommes retournèrent vers l'ascenseur et quittèrent l'hôpital en silence. Ils restèrent un moment sur le trottoir devant la vitrine de Purge & Pionce Ltd. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la rue et le peu de patients ne leur prêtaient aucune attention.

- "Vous êtes un métis, n'est-ce pas?", demanda Remus.

- "Oui", repondit Salazar après une longue pause. "Ma grand-mère était une gorgone de pure souche. Mais je n'ai pas hérité de grand chose de spécial, mon père est sorcier."

- "Et votre frère?"

Serpentard pinça les lèvres.

- "D'origine moldue."

- "Comment peut-il utiliser le sang de ses victimes, plus précisément?", coupa Dumbledore, ramenant la discussion aux préoccupations les plus urgentes.

Le fondateur ferma les yeux.

- "Pour fortifier son corps actuel, par exemple, lui apporter la résistance à la magie et la longévité qu'a un véritable métis. Ou pour animer des golems", récita-t-il. "Il peut aussi ramener d'autres métis à la vie, même si après une résurrection, celui qui a donné le sang perd une partie de son essence magique, et ne peut pas recommencer."

- "Je suppose qu'il a trouvé ses victimes en recherchant les descendants de gorgones ou de métis qu'il connaissait à votre époque?"

- "Tel que je connais Urian, il a simplement dû traquer les siens."

* * *

- "Ravi de voir que votre estomac semble mieux disposé, miss Granger."

- "Pas. Un. MOT. Sur mon estomac", rétorqua la jeune femme à la remarque de Severus.

Ce dernier l'avait trouvée assise sur un banc du parc, l'air pâle et épuisée. Elle semblait tout de même un peu plus en forme qu'au moment où elle s'était éclipsée de la chambre de Godric: là, son état avait de quoi inquiéter.

Il s'était inquiété.

- "Où est Malfoy?", demanda-t-elle.

- "Avec Helga. Elle lui a fait avouer qu'il avait 'prélevé' un peu d'Imaginis dans mon laboratoire, pour 'étude'. A présent, elle se renseigne sur sa famille."

- "Ah."

Severus fronça les sourcils. Granger l'avait habitué à plus de volubilité. A présent, elle n'était guère plus alerte qu'un poisson mort.

- "Depuis combien de temps vous sentez-vous mal?"

- "Mon arrivée. D'abord, je pensais que c'était à cause de l'Imaginis, mais ça persiste... Je crois que c'est de l'anémie."

Rien n'était aussi agaçant qu'une imbécile sans connaissances médicales particulières s'improvisant guérisseuse.

- "Et je suppose que vous tirez cette conclusion de votre remarquable expérience en tant qu'infirmière auprès du loup-garou?"

- "Ce 'loup-garou' s'appelle Remus Lupin."

Severus l'ignora.

- "Quels sont vos symptômes?"

- "Nausées, vomissements, mal à la tête, fatigue, souffle court..."

Ca ressemblait effectivement à de l'anémie, de loin, pour un myope. Oh, ça pouvait en être, mais il devait y avoir autre chose. Le problème allait être de trouver quoi sans médicomage.

- "Bien, éliminons les potentielles causes stupides. Allez voir Helga, et - je ne veux rien savoir des méthodes médiévales - commencez par vérifier si Rowena n'est pas enceinte."

Granger ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

- "Et ne me regardez pas comme ça", la coupa-t-il. "Elle et Godric sont mariés depuis dix ans, ce n'est pas impossible."

- "Mais..."

- "Et que ce soit le cas où pas, ça influera sur la façon de vous soigner. Faut-il vraiment que vous discutiez tout ce que je vous dis?"


	23. Le rat

**17. Le rat**

A sa première rencontre avec James, il avait six ans. Sa famille et les Potter ne fréquentaient pas les mêmes cercles, ni les mêmes endroits. Jamais l'un d'entre eux n'aurait mis le pied dans le petit restaurant que sa mère tenait à Londres, ni sur la plaine de jeux du bout de la rue où il passait le plus clair de son temps.

Ils s'étaient croisés à un mariage.

Ses souvenirs de la réception étaient devenus flous, avec le temps, mais il se rappelait l'océan de grandes tables blanches garnies de fleurs, la piste de danse encore inoccupée en début d'après-midi, et les jeux installés pour les enfants en lisière d'une forêt.

James l'avait trouvé recroquevillé dans un arbre creux, à une centaine de mètres du sentier qui menait à une clairière, loin des autres enfants. Il avait toujours aimé les endroits exigus: à la maison, il se cachait souvent dans l'armoire de sa chambre, surtout quand il y avait des garçons de son âge parmi les clients du restaurant.

- "Qu'esse-tu fais là?", avait demandé James, les sourcils haussés.

Une ou deux feuilles mortes s'étaient accrochées à ses luxueuses robes, mais pour le reste, il était impeccable: cheveux lissés et divisés en deux par une raie nette, cravate bien nouée, boutons de manchette en place et bottes cirées.

- "Rien."

- "Ah."

Et il était parti.

Après une demi heure, il était revenu, et s'était penché vers lui.

- "Hé! Ta mère te cherche, tu devrais sortir."

- "Non."

Quel-que-soit-son-prénom Gudgeon et ses amis le cherchaient pour le frapper, et il n'était pas pressé de se montrer. Malheureusement, James Potter, Gentil Garçon Bien Sage aux yeux des adultes, tenait à conserver sa réputation et les bénéfices qu'il en retirait, et on lui avait demandé de ramener le jeune fugitif. Il avait insisté jusqu'à ce que ce dernier le suive jusqu'à la réception et aille rassurer sa mère. Une fois les remerciements et les flatteries récoltées, il les avait laissés.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Clarissa Brown et Machin-Truc Gudgeon avaient retrouvé leur victime, et, bien isolés dans la forêt, se livraient à des expériences scientifiques sur ses rondeurs.

- "Beurk, c'est dégoûtant, regarde, ça tremblote", commentait la fillette en donnant de petits coups de bâton sur son ventre, tandis que son comparse le gardait immobile en tenant ses bras.

Quand son père était mort, il n'était âgé que de trois ans, et sa mère avait pris l'habitude de lui donner bonbons, cookies et autres friandises pour calmer ses pleurs quand il réclamait le défunt. Dans un restaurant, il n'était pas bien difficile de trouver des parts de gâteau ou des bols de crème glacée superflus, et, en bon enfant gourmand, il avait rapidement maîtrisé l'art des larmes de crocodile. Le garçonnet joufflu qu'il était avait vite vu s'installer de généreux bourrelets qui faisaient la joie de ses ennemis. Les premiers mois, sa mère, en deuil et seule pour s'occuper d'un commerce auparavant partagé avec son mari, n'avait rien remarqué, et lorsqu'elle avait enfin instauré un régime sain de crudités et de viande bouillie, il y avait déjà bien du travail à faire pour ramener son fils à un poids acceptable.

- "Tu as entendu c'que sa mère elle dit? Qu'il doit manger moins? J'te dis pas les plis qu'il va garder quand il aura perdu son mou."

Quelques coups avaient succédé à cette rassurante remarque. Il s'était recroquevillé de douleur.

- "Bah, tu peux cogner plus fort, Gudgeon. Y doit rien sentir avec tout ce gras."

- "HEY! Qu'est-ce que vous faites?", avait coupé une troisième voix.

James était revenu.

Contrairement à la croyance populaire, un enfant persécuté ne voulait pas toujours être aidé. Au contraire, il arrivait qu'il préfère être laissé à sa souffrance, pourvu que personne ne réalise sa faiblesse et son incapacité totale à se sortir seul de ses ennuis. Mieux valait être misérable et humilié que misérable, humilié, _et _que qui que ce soit de plus soit au courant.

Peter ne voulait pas être secouru. Pas nu de la tête aux mollets, en chaussettes, caleçon sur les chevilles, le visage gonflé de larmes, coincé entre deux enfants moins larges que lui qui l'insultaient. Il aurait préféré mourir.

Il avait dû s'accommoder de l'intervention de James. Ce dernier avait attaqué Gudgeon, et avait vite pris l'avantage. Bien sûr, Peter n'était pas intervenu: il avait préféré remonter son caleçon et courir ramasser ses robes. Par contre, lorsque Clarissa avait fui en réalisant que son complice allait perdre le combat, il avait ramassé une pierre et la lui avait jetée à la tête. Il avait atteint sa cible: c'était beaucoup plus facile de frapper les gens dans le dos que de se battre face à face.

James avait été un peu choqué de son geste, mais n'avait pas commenté.

- "Je voulais pas la toucher", avait menti Peter entre deux sanglots.

En réalité, il ne souhaitait que ça: la voir souffrir et saigner. Etre celui qui la ridiculiserait. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait avouer.

Brown était retournée à ses parents les yeux ruisselants de larmes de rage, camouflées en douleur intense. Quand les parents de la fillette s'étaient indignés de ce que "cet abominable Peter Pettigrew" avait fait à leur "petit ange", James avait calmement rétorqué que Clarissa mentait.

Il était un enfant exemplaire. Tout le monde l'avait cru.

Après cet épisode, Potter l'avait pris sous sa protection. La relation était avantageuse pour l'un comme pour l'autre: James était plus vaniteux que serviable, et venir en aide à un garçon aussi faible lui valait bien des compliments. Peter, quant à lui, avait moins d'ennuis.

Ce n'était pas un souvenir heureux, juste un souvenir. Ca expliquait sans doute pourquoi il s'en rappelait malgré les années et - surtout - malgré les détraqueurs.

Les créatures hantaient encore les couloirs d'Azkaban, au festin parmi les nombreux prisonniers. Le nouveau gouvernement se voulait plus humain, mais il avait rapidement buté contre l'épineuse question à laquelle avaient été confrontés d'innombrables ministres les décennies précédentes: "Que faire de créatures maléfiques et indestructibles qui se nourrissent d'espoir et de sentiments positifs?". Il fallait bien les envoyer quelque part, un endroit où ces monstres trouveraient assez de proies pour accepter de rester. Ce lieu ne pouvait être qu'Azkaban. Après tout, mieux valait sacrifier des criminels que de pauvres innocents.

Evidemment, les détraqueurs avaient été relégués dans les sinistres hauteurs de la prison, là où les plus dangereux des mangemorts étaient détenus. Ceux-là étaient une bien piètre pitance pour les créatures, qui plongeaient parfois aux étages inférieurs pour se repaître chez les captifs aux âmes plus douces: les criminels les plus endurcis étaient d'une nature trop semblable à celle de leur geôliers, qui ne les affectaient pas. Ils n'avaient rien de positif à perdre.

Peter, seul dans sa petite cellule, sentait souvent les vagues de froid de ces créatures longeant les murs de la pièce. Il n'en souffrait pas non plus, mais il préférait penser que c'était juste parce qu'il n'avait jamais été particulièrement heureux, pas parce qu'il ressemblait à ses codétenus. Ses souvenirs étaient seulement des souvenirs. Certains étaient douloureux, certains étaient sombres, certains neutres. Aucun n'était joyeux, et les détraqueurs n'avaient rien à lui prendre, c'était tout. Il était amer, et dépressif, et résigné, et peut être un peu mauvais, mais pas viscéralement maléfique.

Les créatures avaient été moins actives pendant la journée en cours. Généralement, quand un garde venait lui apporter ses repas, elles se collaient à celui-ci et tentaient de grappiller un peu de joie. Mais ce matin là, l'homme était arrivé et reparti seul. Il devait y avoir de nouveaux arrivés à la prison. Les détraqueurs les trouvaient toujours aussi appétissants que de la viande fraîche.

Ce ne fut qu'au milieu de l'après-midi qu'il sentit leur retour en masse. La température baissa, et il s'enroulait dans sa couverture pour se réchauffer quand la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit. Il bondit sur ses pieds. La visite était imprévue et des plus indésirables.

L'homme qui arrivait était suivi d'une dizaine de détraqueurs prêts à fondre sur lui. Il entra dans la pièce et referma la porte pour les tenir à l'écart.

- "Ne soyez pas si nerveux, Peter. Je ne suis là que pour un bref entretien de routine."

Pettigrew se crispa. Il détestait la façon dont le visiteur prononçait son prénom. C'était irrationnel: le ton était tout à fait calme et neutre, mais, aux oreilles du mangemort, il résonnait comme une raillerie.

- "Ne m'appelez pas comme ça", aboya-t-il par réflexe.

- "Toutes mes excuses. Je suis sincèrement navré, je pensais que toutes les années où nous avons partagé le même lit m'autorisaient un peu de familiarité, _Peter_."

Et, sur cette remarque, Percy Weasley rajusta machinalement ses lunettes rectangulaires et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la couchette fixée au mur. Pettigrew le fusilla du regard et recula le plus loin possible. Il détestait ces visites. Il les abhorrait. Il préférait encore la solitude totale.

- "Vous n'étiez pas déjà venu il y a un mois? Vous ne pourriez pas me laisser _tranquille_?"

Habituellement, les entretiens étaient trimestriels. Toujours les mêmes questions, les mêmes accusations, les mêmes insultes.

- "Je sais. Un malheureux évènement s'est produit et j'ai dû avancer notre prochain rendez-vous."

Le jeune homme déposa sa mallette sur le matelas et en sortit maladroitement quelques parchemins. Son bras blessé était, comme d'habitude, en écharpe. Malgré les longs mois passés depuis la bataille du ministère, il ne montrait aucun signe de guérison.

- "Un 'évènement'?", répéta Peter. "Je peux espérer couper à vos habituelles questions?"

- "Non", répondit sobrement son visiteur. "Je voudrais faire un aussi bon usage de mon temps que possible, la traversée jusqu'à Azkaban m'a déjà fait perdre une trop grande partie de la journée."

Le mangemort serra les dents. Il y avait des injures impardonnables et le roux ne se lassait pas d'en répéter une en particulier.

- "Si vous osez encore laisser entendre que je suis un p..."

- "Eh bien, vous avez dormi assez souvent dans ma chambre - que dis-je, dans mon lit - ainsi que dans celui de mon frère prépubère. Ajoutez à ça que vous aviez toute liberté de vous promener dans la maison où vivaient ma mère et ma petite soeur sans que personne se méfie de vous... Considérant ces faits, oui, je compte encore laisser entendre que vous êtes un pédophile. Et je persisterai à le croire jusqu'à ce que vous me fournissiez une preuve tangible du contraire", répondit Weasley d'une voix détachée.

Peter se jeta sur lui, mais se heurta seulement à un sortilège de bouclier promptement lancé.

- "Venons-en d'abord à l'évènement qui m'amène", reprit le jeune homme sans même se tourner vers lui. Sa baguette disparut dans sa manche. "Il y a eu une effraction au ministère. Nous avons pu illustrer la personne qui y a fait intrusion d'après une pensine fournie par un des gardiens de nuit. J'apprécierais que vous me donniez votre avis sur cette image."

Et, lentement, il déroula un parchemin.

Le dessin représentait une jeune femme en robes noires et à l'abondante chevelure rouge. Elle portait un masque d'argent qui couvrait son visage. Elle était représentée figée en plein mouvement, baguette pointée vers le spectateur, ses robes volant autour d'elle.

- "C'est Perséphone. Vous n'avez pas besoin de mon aide pour savoir ça."

- "Non, ce n'est pas elle. Le physique ne correspond pas aux témoignages précédents et elle utilise une baguette. Je voudrais que vous m'indiquiez de qui il pourrait s'agir."

Pettigrew s'approcha, et étudia un peu mieux l'image. En effet, le masque ne couvrait pas les mains de la femme, alors que celui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fourni à sa favorite s'étalait normalement sur chaque centimètre de peau visible.

- "Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous aider, avec la façon dont vous me traitez", signala-t-il, aigre.

- "Je pensais que nous avions déjà abordé le sujet, Peter", répondit son vis à vis, toujours sans hausser la voix. "Dois-je vraiment faire la liste de mes arguments une nouvelle fois?"

- "Vous voulez dire 'de vos menaces'?"

- "De mes arguments. Ne soyez pas si négatif. Qui est-elle?"

- "COMMENT VOULEZ-VOUS QUE JE LE SACHE?", hurla le mangemort.

Il détestait le garçon, son ton suffisant et méthodique, son impassibilité, et les yeux bruns qui le vrillaient par dessus les lunettes bordées d'écailles. Dans le passé, il avait eu pitié de l'enfant rejeté et persécuté par ses frères qu'était le jeune roux, mais il avait grandi pour devenir un adulte haïssable, froid et manipulateur, qui le faisait se sentir totalement impuissant. Il était borné, insensible et sans scrupules.

- "Je ne vous demande qu'un petit effort. Qui est encore en fuite et pourrait se faire passer pour elle? Même s'il s'agit d'une imposture, vous devez comprendre que la situation reste la même pour le ministère. N'importe qui peut porter un masque et profiter de la réputation de la princesse pour rallier les fidèles de Voldemort."

- "Ca... Pourrait-être n'importe qui. La seule personne que ce dessin me rappelle est morte sous mon nez, et je suis certain que vous avez bien vérifié que le cadavre était Bellatrix, donc..." - Peter secoua la tête. - "Je n'en sais rien."

Weasley enroula le parchemin et le rangea.

- "Bien, tant qu'à aborder le sujet... Je voudrais vous poser des questions sur la véritable Perséphone."

- "Vous savez très bien que je ne me souviens de RIEN sur elle."

Son visiteur haussa les sourcils.

- "Juste. Cette 'amnésie' très opportune."

- "Ce n'est pas de l'amnésie et vous le savez très bien! Tous les médicomages que vous m'avez envoyés ont détecté un sortilège d'oubli! Il faudra que je passe par combien d'experts avant que vous l'admettiez?"

Ca c'était produit avant qu'il soit emprisonné à Azkaban, alors qu'il était encore détenu par les aurors. Un jour, il témoignait contre les mangemorts, pesant soigneusement les informations qu'il pouvait dévoiler, et lesquelles il pouvait monnayer contre diverses commodités pendant son incarcération. Le lendemain, de larges périodes de sa vie avaient disparu de sa mémoire, et bien des informations capitales avec elles. Personne n'avait pu dire comment c'était arrivé exactement: ce n'était pas un sort qu'on était capable de se lancer à soi-même, et personne n'était supposé l'avoir approché depuis son témoignage précédent. Un mangemort avait peut-être réussi à s'introduire sur les lieux, ou un auror chargé de sa surveillance pouvait être un traître... Qui savait? Mais Percy Weasley n'avait jamais cessé de le presser pour qu'il se rappelle des moments qui lui avaient été dérobés. Le ministère avait besoin des renseignements que Peter pourrait leur apporter s'il retrouvait la mémoire.

- "Vous ne semblez pas faire beaucoup de progrès enfermé ici", constata le fonctionnaire. "Mais la législation m'autorise à vous faire transférer pour raisons médicales, si besoin est. Avec tout le soutien du personnel de Sainte-Mangouste, je suis certain que votre problème s'arrangerait très vite. Je peux prendre mes dispositions pour vous y envoyer au plus tôt."

- "NON!"

C'était la fameuse menace de Percy Weasley. Peter l'avait entendue encore, et encore, et encore, et encore. Oh, le jeune homme mentait bien sur ses intentions, donnait de merveilleuses explications parfaitement rassurantes, mais ils savaient tous deux ce qu'il en était: Peter était un traître et ne vivrait pas une semaine hors d'Azkaban. Aussi désagréable que puisse être sa cellule, elle avait le grand avantage d'être totalement hermétique à ses ennemis. Il n'avait aucun moyen de s'en échapper, bien entendu: les murs de béton avaient été renforcés par un fin grillage métallique qu'il ne pouvait pas ronger sous sa forme de rat, et toutes les protections magiques possibles le gardaient enfermé. Mais cette captivité garantissait sa survie. Il aurait bien le temps de songer à s'enfuir quand le monde aurait oublié son existence. Il y avait toujours un moyen.

- "Je vous en prie, ne m'accusez pas encore de vous menacer de mort", demanda Weasley d'une voix fatiguée. "Nous en avons déjà discuté, le ministère pourra vous offrir la meilleure protection, je vous l'assure. Vous n'aurez rien à craindre. Vous auriez une chambre à vous seul et les meilleurs médecins à votre chevet."

- "SILENCE!"

Le roux se tut, et pinça les lèvres.

- "Vous me _détestez_", continua Pettigrew. "Vous me traitez de _pédophile_. Vous pensez vraiment que je vais _croire_ que vous allez tout mettre en oeuvre pour empêcher les mangemorts que j'ai dénoncés de me mettre la main dessus? Si je vais à Sainte-Mangouste, je finirai à la morgue dans les deux jours."

Percy se leva et ramassa sa malette.

- "Je regrette que vous me croyiez capable de faire passer mes préjugés devant l'intérêt du ministère, tout comme je regrette que vous ne puissiez pas faire confiance aux aurors et au personnel de Sainte-Mangouste. Si vous préférez rester dans cette cellule, il n'en tient qu'à vous. Sur ce... Je vous verrai en juin", acheva-t-il en sortant.

* * *

Draco avait toujours aimé apprendre. Oh, il n'était pas un rat de bibliothèque comme Granger, et il n'aimait pas _travailler_, mais il avait toujours été un élève brillant malgré son peu d'intérêt pour l'assommante théorie servie à chaque cours à Poudlard. Il n'appréciait l'étude que quand il choisissait le sujet.

Il préférait les charmes aux potions, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était inscrit à l'université. Il ne voulait pas transformer un plaisir en obligation. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas besoin d'un diplôme - la fortune familiale lui suffisait amplement - mais une école était un bon endroit pour se lier avec de jeunes talents. Puis, il y avait aussi l'avantage de prouver aux aurors qu'il ne fréquentait pas que l'engeance maléfique de Serpentard.

Il savait tout ce qu'il avait envie de savoir sur les potions, déjà. Mais il comptait terminer son cursus scolaire avec distinction, parce qu'on n'attendait rien de moins d'un Malfoy.

En règle générale, il savait aussi tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur ce qui avait un jour piqué son intérêt. Sa première passion avait été le quidditch, faute de pouvoir utiliser une baguette à cinq ans. Ses parents lui avaient acheté son premier balai dès qu'il avait su marcher, et d'autres jouets y avaient succédé au fil des années. Le parc du manoir comptait son propre terrain de quidditch, et, quand il était enfant, son père avait souvent joué avec lui, lâchant un vif d'or dans les airs et fait la course avec lui pour le capturer. La scène était sans doute difficile à imaginer pour quelqu'un d'extérieur à la famille - Lucius Malfoy, avec toute sa prestance, volant au ralenti derrière un garçonnet - mais ses parents et lui avaient été une famille. Ils étaient capables de chaleur. Personne n'avait besoin de connaître leur vie privée, tout simplement.

Même dans ces jeux, Lucius ne lui faisait pas tant de cadeaux. Il volait lentement, mais pas à outrance, et Draco devait se dépasser pour parvenir à gagner leurs courses. Lorsqu'il faisait de son mieux, il avait droit aux félicitations de son père, qui l'emmenait à un match ou l'autre, toujours dans les meilleures places des gradins. Il adorait ces récompenses, évidemment, mais pas autant que de lire la fierté sur le visage de son père quand il se montrait doué. Ce dernier n'était pas très démonstratif, mais juste assez pour que son fils puisse le comprendre.

Draco était entré à Poudlard en connaissant déjà bien des sorts qui ne figuraient pas dans ses livres scolaires - de ceux qui lui avaient été utiles en duel contre Potter, et bien des fois ensuite. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la magie de son âge, mais Lucius était plus partisan de l'utilisation réfléchie des charmes que de leur restriction. Narcissa était plus protectrice, mais elle avait fait mine d'ignorer les petites leçons données par son mari. Draco n'était pas dupe, car, quand il apprenait bien, Lucius ne manquait pas d'échanger un regard avec elle, et des friandises se voyaient vite distribuées.

Il se souvenait encore de la main de son père sur la sienne, guidant les mouvements de son poignet, tandis qu'il visait une feuille morte. Un genou au sol, derrière lui, il avait posé son menton son épaule droite pour mieux distinguer son angle de tir, et sa main libre sur la gauche. Lorsqu'il avait donné ses explications, sa voix était proche du murmure, mais lente et claire.

- "L'important, c'est de bien visualiser le résultat. Le mouvement, la prononciation, ce n'est qu'un tiers de la magie. Il faut que tu apprennes à imaginer ce que tu veux faire, précisément. Quand tu seras plus âgé, tu devras apprendre les sortilèges non formulés, et tu devras entièrement te reposer sur ta concentration et tes pensées..."

Draco écoutait avec une attention religieuse. Il avait été si fier de faire disparaître la feuille, puis de produire quelques étincelles... Les années suivantes, les leçons s'étaient espacées, leurs sujets s'étaient faits plus sombres et difficiles. Son père manquait de temps, le seigneur des ténèbres exigeait beaucoup de lui... Il avait tout de même eu le temps de lui apprendre les bases de l'occlumencie avant d'être envoyé à Azkaban.

Puis Hermione Granger l'avait tué.

Il avait été extrêmement aimable avec elle depuis. Du moins, dans les limites du possible, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas changé de comportement. Il ne s'était pas vengé, n'avait pas gâché sa vie, et ne l'avait pas tuée. Ca n'avait pas été sans effort.

Mais il la haïssait. O combien il la haïssait.

Draco savait aussi beaucoup de choses sur l'histoire. Quand il était tout petit, sa mère lui avait lu les histoires des dieux, et bien des livres sur la vie des sorciers dans la Grèce antique. Elle lui avait aussi fait découvrir la vie des grandes familles à travers les âges, les croyances des divers pays, les aventures des sorciers les plus connus. Elle lui avait transmis si pas une passion brûlante, du moins un certain goût pour la lecture, assez prononcé pour qu'il passe les jours de pluie dans la bibliothèque du manoir.

Il avait toujours chéri sa mère, un sentiment d'ailleurs réciproque. Toute sa vie, il avait fait tout son possible pour lui plaire et la protéger.

Et un mage noir l'avait attaquée entièrement par la faute d'Hermione Granger.

La seule raison pour laquelle la tête de cette sang de bourbe était encore rattachée à son corps, c'était parce qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans le dit corps. A priori, Draco n'avait aucune raison de décapiter Rowena Serdaigle. Ni de l'éviscérer. Ni de la torturer jusqu'à la folie.

Il remettait donc ces projets à un éventuel retour à leur époque et, à la place, se rongeait les sangs.

- "J'peux savoir c'que tu cherches au juste?", s'écria Brian, qui lui courait après depuis un bon quart d'heure dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

- "Un... Tableau... Que je connais", répondit Draco en gravissant des escaliers au pas de course. Les rotations le dérangeaient à peine, mais il perdait l'équilibre à chaque pas: Godric était considérablement plus petit que lui. "Il faut que... Je trouve un moyen de... Prévenir ceux de mon époque. Pour ma mère."

Il ne connaissait aucun charme susceptible de résister à un millénaire. Impossible de laisser un message de cette façon, donc. Il ne parvenait à penser qu'aux fantômes et aux tableaux, mais aucun ne lui était familier. C'était un cauchemar.

- "Je crois qu'Rogue a d'jà cherché", signala Dumbledore. "Essaie de t'calmer... Je doute qu'tu puisses faire quoi qu'ce soit."

- "JE NE VAIS PAS ME CALMER", hurla Malfoy.

Il se sentait à un cheveu d'imiter Tante Bellatrix dans ses mauvais jours et de commencer à torturer tout le monde.

- "Salazar _va_ voir que quec'chose s'est passé, d'toute façon. Puis y va surveiller ta famille, parce que vous descendez d'Urian. Et on sait d'jà qu'lui et Rowena sont à Poudlard. J'suis certain qu'y vont arranger les choses pour ta mère. En admettant qu'Godric se soit pas réveillé d'vant elle. _Puis_", ajouta le jeune homme avec une lourde emphase, "t'es coincé ici pour un moment. T'as pas b'soin d'envoyer un message dans les cinq prochaines minutes."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore déroula lentement le parchemin qu'il venait de sortir du tiroir de son bureau, rajusta ses lunettes, et commença à lire.

- "L'heure de l'affrontement approche. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se dressera à nouveau, servi par les deniers, la coupe, le bâton et l'épée, tandis que serpent, le lion et l'aigle reprendront les armes. A la croisée des chemins, chacun choisira sa flamme, et le chant du phoenix bercera les égarés sur la voie de la perdition. Pris au piège de nos loyautés, nos affections seront nos pertes, nos fidélités, nos trahisons, et nos alliances incertaines reposeront entre les mains du dernier prince de Lusignan."

Un bref silence s'abattit sur la salle. Les regards des quelques membres de l'ordre présents se posèrent successivement sur Dumbledore, puis sur les trois fondateurs installés. Rowena et Salazar étaient sombres et pensifs. Godric avait enfoncé la tête dans le choixpeau jusqu'au nez, et jouait avec le rebord poussiéreux du couvre-chef. Seul son menton était visible. Il fredonnait.

Jusque là, il n'avait pas fait très bonne impression aux sérieux aurors qu'étaient Maugrey et Shacklebolt. A vrai dire, il passait pour un parfait imbécile. Minerva en était gênée.

- "Bien", finit par marmonner Serdaigle. "Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais... 'Le serpent'..." - Elle pointa Serpentard. - "Le lion..." - Son doigt dévia vers Gryffondor. - "L'aigle... Il s'agit probablement de nous trois. Pourquoi n'avez vous pas parlé de cette prophétie plus tôt?"

- "Nous pensions à l'origine qu'elle concernait Voldemort, comme toutes les prophéties précédentes de Sybille."

Il était plus probable qu'Albus ait gardé l'information secrète pour mieux l'analyser, et ne la divulguait à présent que parce que c'était nécessaire, mais personne ne releva son mensonge.

- "Et vous la ressortez de votre sac parce que...?", demanda le choixpeau.

Le directeur soupira.

- "Parce qu'une succession d'évènements me l'ont rappelée."

Godric se mit à siffloter. Salazar lui souda les lèvres d'un sort, puis se tourna vers le vieillard.

- "A savoir?"

- "Pour commencer, Narcissa Malfoy a bel et bien disparu. Ensuite, Sire Serpentard m'a permis hier de faire le lien entre Urian et les Lusignans... Vous m'avez parlé de votre grand-mère et sa race. Mais vous ne m'avez pas donné son nom. Etait-ce Présine?"

Le teint naturellement cireux de Rogue perdit un peu plus de couleurs.

- "Oui. J'en déduis qu'elle est connue à cette époque?"

- "En tant que personnage d'une légende française, oui. Mais votre mère en est l'héroïne principale. Mélusine."

A présent, Salazar était livide. Il acquiesça lentement.

- "Melusina d'Avalon. Mais elle ne porte plus ce nom depuis longtemps."

- "Ce qui fait d'Urian le fils aîné de Raymondin de Lusignan."

- "C'est possible. Je ne sais rien de cette époque, et mes frères n'ont jamais mentionné leur père. Je veux dire, à part "Il a trahi mère". Il était moldu, et Urian a déployé de grands efforts pour que personne ne l'apprenne."

- "Est-ce que vos frères ont eu des fils?"

- "Je l'ignore. Urian n'avait qu'une fille quand nous l'avons vaincu. Geoffroy... Il a sans doute semé des bâtards un peu partout, mais la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il n'était pas marié. Les autres... Je ne les ai jamais connus."

Dumbledore se mit à déambuler dans la pièce.

- "Nous avons fait quelques recherches sur les Lusignan", expliqua-t-il. "Mais nous n'avons trouvé aucun descendant... Il est possible qu'Urian soit le 'dernier prince', par son statut d'aîné, si la prophétie le considère comme 'survivant' à notre époque."

- "Sans doute, oui. Il..."

Un éternuement l'interrompit, suivi de tintements de porcelaine. Le son était venu d'une des armoires, et n'avait rien d'humain. C'était plutôt le genre de faible bruit aigu que produisaient les petits animaux.

Godric remonta son chapeau sur son front, se pencha, et entrouvrit la porte de l'armoire. Sur la plus basse des étagères, un jeune chaton secouait vigoureusement une tête couverte de toiles d'araignée et se lapait le museau. Ses mouvements secouaient les pots et petits vases poussiéreux rangés dans le meuble. Il renifla encore deux ou trois fois avant de réaliser que la porte s'était ouverte, puis sauta maladroitement au sol.

Six baguettes se pointèrent machinalement vers lui, mais ce fut de celle de Tonks, la plus proche, que sortit l'éclair bleu qui révélait les animagus. Il frappa l'animal de plein fouet, mais son seul effet fut de le faire détaler, paniqué. Il se réfugia sous les robes de Dumbledore.

- "Juste un chaton", constata Nymphadora. "Et mignon, en plus."

Alastor, Kingsley, Percy, Salazar et Albus rangèrent leurs baguettes. Le directeur se pencha, sortit le petit intrus de sa cachette, et lui essuya le museau.

- "Et explorateur", commenta-t-il en le déposant sur son bureau.

Il écarta sa tasse de thé de sa soucoupe, qu'il remplit de lait. Le jeune félin se mit à laper ce repas avec appétit. Quant à l'auror aux cheveux roses, elle se leva pour aller le cajoler.

- "Laissez ce stupide chat tranquille", coupa Percy Weasley. "Nous avons des problèmes _urgents_. Quand comptiez-vous en venir à l'intrusion au ministère? Quelqu'un a tout de même tenté de voler le _corps de Voldemort_."

Un frisson parcourut l'assistance. Ils avaient tous été mis au courant avant la réunion, mais la nouvelle restait lugubre.

- "On sait toujours pas précisément ce qui s'est passé, nous", signala un des jumeaux.

Percy rajusta ses lunettes et prit un ton mécanique.

- "Dans la nuit d'hier à aujourd'hui, une personne s'est introduite au département des mystères et a réussi à forcer plusieurs des divers charmes protecteurs qui entourent la salle où le cadavre de Vous-Savez-Qui est conservé pour des analyses. A trois heures vingt, l'alerte a été donnée et les aurors sont intervenu, sans parvenir à capturer l'intrus. Il s'agissait d'une femme portant un masque d'argent, avec des habits noirs et de longs cheveux rouges."

- "Perséphone, quoi."

- "Non, Fred, pas Perséphone."

- "Bah, ben la description lui ressemble."

Son aîné prit une longue inspiration, exaspéré.

- "Si tu m'avais laissé le temps de finir, Fred Weasley, j'aurais pu mentionner qu'elle utilisait une baguette. La probabilité qu'une femme disposant d'un item magique amplifiant ses pouvoirs se serve d'une baguette à la place, alors qu'elle porte le dit item, est - si je peux me permettre - plutôt basse."

- "Alors, qui c'était?"

- "C'est toute la question. Je suis passé à Azkaban ce matin pour vérifier qu'il qu'aucune évasion n'avait eu lieu sans être remarquée, mais toutes les prisonnières sont bien présentes. Et pour ce qui est des sorcières libres... 'Une grande femme avec un masque' n'est pas très descriptif."

- "N'empêche, vous auriez dû tout simplement détruire le cadavre."

- "La principale raison des analyses est _justement_ de trouver comment détruire le corps en question. Il est passablement résistant."

Salazar se racla la gorge.

- "Excusez-moi... Ce 'Voldemort', c'est bien mon descendant qui a mal tourné, n'est-ce pas?"

Un silence gêné suivit sa question.

- "C'est bien ça", finit par confirmer Dumbledore.

- "Alors c'est un métis... Et avec le sang qu'Urian a prélevé sur ses victimes, il devrait pouvoir le ramener à la vie... Juste histoire que vous sachiez."

Après cette remarque, personne n'osa prendre la parole. Percy finit par soupirer.

- "Je vois. Maugrey, Shacklebolt, si vous pouviez retourner au département des mystères et vous assurer que les charmes défensifs ont bien été remplacés... Je vous fais confiance pour ajouter toutes les protections qui vous sembleront nécessaires. Miss Tonks... Choisissez-vous une équipe et inspectez les diverses issues du ministère, s'il vous plaît... J'irai m'entretenir avec votre chef de département."

Il n'avait pas relevé la tête de sa tirade, occupé à fouiller dans sa mallette, et peu concerné par les réactions des trois aurors auxquels il donnait des ordres. Etre plus attentif aurait pourtant payé: Nymphadora était boudeuse, Kingsley tendu, et Maugrey absolument furieux. Ils n'appréciaient pas de se voir commander par un garçon qui n'avait, somme toute, aucune autorité sur eux mais considérait qu'utiliser celle d'Arthur était sa prérogative. C'était pire pour Alastor qui, à son âge, ne devait rien à un jeune freluquet. Les quelques marques de confiance et la formule de politesse que le fonctionnaire avait ajoutées par automatisme n'adoucissaient en rien la froideur de son ton.

Le préfet que Minerva avait connu avait bien changé. La différence était à la fois énorme et subtile: quelqu'un qui l'aurait rencontré pour la première fois ce jour là aurait donné la même description qu'un autre jour cinq ans plus tôt. "Pompeux, arrogant, pince-sans-rire, ennuyeux". Mais le changement ne résidait pas tant dans ce qu'il était que la façon dont il l'était. L'enseignante se souvenait d'un garçon souriant, aux joues rouges quand Pénélope Clearwater lui tenait la main pendant leur rondes. Oh, il était déjà sérieux à outrance, et peut-être arrogant, mais si avide de plaire, si peu sûr de lui, au fond. Tous les professeurs avaient été conscients, à l'époque, de combien le petit frère des admirables Bill et Charlie avait besoin de briller. Il avait de l'ambition, mais recherchait surtout l'approbation de son entourage, et ses nombreuses vantardises ressemblaient souvent à des efforts désespérés pour attirer un peu l'attention.

Il avait toujours été rigoureux. A présent, il l'était encore plus, mais ce n'était plus tant sa motivation qui le poussait à tant de rigueur: l'attitude s'était juste profondément ancrée dans sa nature.

Ses condisciples l'avaient toujours accusé de se croire mieux que les autres, une affirmation seulement à moitié vraie. Adolescent, Percy n'avait jamais ignoré son talent: il était un élève brillant, avec un cursus exemplaire et promis à une belle carrière. Pour tout ce à quoi il était convaincu de devoir accorder de l'importance, il était le meilleur de sa classe, de sa maison, voire même de son année. Malgré ça, il n'avait visiblement que trop conscience de n'être rien face aux critères des autres, et, comme beaucoup de jeunes gens à cet âge, planait très haut tout en se sentant six pieds sous terre. Adulte, il ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup d'estime de lui, et pourtant son arrogance était palpable, comme s'il présumait d'emblée que tous étaient incompétents. Il ne critiquait plus beaucoup, et ne donnait plus tant de conseils: il se contentait de prendre les choses en main et de tout faire lui-même.

Il souriait beaucoup, de sourires de politicien qui n'arrivaient pas aux yeux; mais jamais avec sincérité. Il ne se permettait plus de paraître timide ou mal à l'aise, s'il l'était encore. Il ne se mettait plus en colère quand ses frères se moquaient de lui. Il avait même perdu son admiration aveugle pour les figures d'autorité.

Il semblait désabusé. Minerva était désolée pour lui.

- "Bien", reprit le roux, qui avait sorti un carnet de notes de sa mallette. Il rajusta encore une fois ses lunettes, puis prit une plume. "Avant de retourner au ministère pour superviser l'application des mesures requises, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur la disparition de Narcissa Malfoy ainsi que sur le dit Urian."

* * *

Hermione avait posé toutes les questions gênantes en une traite, et regardait Helga marcher sur des oeufs pour lui répondre. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que la brune soit si nerveuse: Poufsouffle lui faisait l'effet d'être avenante et surtout peu impressionnable. Pourtant, celle ci cherchait ses mots depuis de longs instants.

- "Je suppose que tes soupçons sont... Légitimes, je veux dire, les nausées, c'est bien reconnaissable, mais... Je doute que Rowena soit enceinte. Vraiment."

- "Pourquoi?", s'étonna Hermione. "Elle est mariée, non?"

- "Oui, oui. Exactement. Et... Je ne dirais pas que c'est une part du problème, mais c'est ce qui l'a, disons, fait suspecter. Enfin, avec..."

- "Quel problème?", coupa son interlocutrice.

- "Eh bien, Rowena est mariée. Depuis dix ans. Et elle n'a jamais été enceinte."

A cette explication, un silence s'installa. Helga reprit la parole avec un malaise manifeste.

- "Cellestria n'a que Darren, c'est vrai. Mais elle a fait deux fausses couches. La plupart des femmes seraient déjà passées par plusieurs grossesses, après tant d'années de mariage. Mais Rowena n'a jamais été enceinte. Elle est probablement stérile."

- "Oh."

Une vague d'impuissance, d'inaptitude et de honte la traversa. Ce n'étaient pas ses sentiments - elle était juste confusément désolée pour Godric et sa femme - mais ceux de Serdaigle, ancrés dans son corps. Plus profond, elle pouvait toucher une rage sourde, des regrets. C'était injuste, injuste. Etait-elle donc si incapable? Elle n'avait rien à lui offrir, rien. Ni magie, ni joie, ni famille. Elle aurait voulu donner tant, lui rendre un peu de ce qu'il lui donnait, mais même les choses les plus simples restaient hors de portée.

Il aurait dû la laisser depuis longtemps.

- "Hermione?"

La jeune femme sursauta à l'appel d'Helga, et s'étonna de sentir des larmes ruisseler sur ses joues.

- "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?", demanda la brune, qui l'avait prise par les épaules.

- "Parfois..." - Elle prit une inspiration. - "Parfois, je... J'ai de brèves perceptions des souvenirs de Rowena. De ses sentiments, aussi. Godric veut des enfants, n'est-ce pas?"

Poufsouffle hésita.

- "Je doute qu'il ait demandé à en avoir. Leurs premières années de mariage ont été... Un peu spéciales. Ensuite, je pense qu'il soupçonnait déjà que... Enfin. Il n'a pas besoin de demander pour qu'on réalise: cet idiot a transformé son château en école... On ne fait pas plus flagrant."

Hermione n'avait pas besoin d'en demander plus. Elle savait.

Godric ne s'intéressait pas trop aux adolescents, ni aux enfants en âge d'apprendre à lire et à écrire. Oh, il aimait partager leurs loisirs, s'amuser avec eux... Mais c'était avec les tout-petits qu'il était le plus à l'aise. Très sélectif dans ses affections, il se méfiait des gens, de leurs éternels besoins, de leurs tricheries, de leurs pièges. Il était fatigué de porter un masque. Devant les plus jeunes, il pouvait se permettre d'être juste lui-même.

Quand Rowena le regardait s'occuper d'Alban, elle était déchirée. Il était rarement si radieux.

- "Elle est...", murmura la jeune femme, le regard dans le vague.

- "... Oui?"

- "Rien. Rien, je... Le professeur Rogue m'a demandé de tout de même vérifier. En cas de maladie, pour les traitements éventuels."

- "Bien, il va falloir que je retrouve les charmes, mais on va faire ça."

Hermione acquiesça machinalement.

Rowena aimait Godric.

Ce n'était ni simple ni joyeux, ni merveilleux comme le disaient les livres: ça lui faisait mal, et les bons moments ne contrebalançaient jamais tout à fait l'horrible sentiment de ne pas donner autant qu'elle l'aurait dû, de ne pas être assez bien. Il faisait tant de sacrifices, et réaliserait un jour qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine. Elle n'avait rien à lui offrir. Mais elle l'aimait, et elle avait mal, et elle avait peur, vraiment peur de le perdre.

Elle essayait d'être rationnelle, et heureuse, évidemment. Elle voulait oublier ces craintes ridicules. Mais ce n'était pas si simple, de cesser de douter.

Pas simple du tout.

* * *

- "Godric est... Très différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais", constata Remus en s'asseyant auprès de Rowena dans la bibliothèque.

La jeune femme feuilletait un épais livre aux pages jaunies, le menton appuyé sur une main, dans une attitude pensive qui rappelait Hermione. Bien entendu, vu l'endroit et la position, il était difficile de ne pas penser à elle.

- "Ce n'est pas étonnant", répondit Serdaigle d'un ton distrait, sans relever le nez. "Je ne sais pas quel imbécile a initié la légende, mais tout ce qui est écrit sur Godric dans vos livres est un énorme ramassis d'idioties".

- "Parce que vous avez lu des livres sur lui?"

Suspicieux, le loup-garou se pencha vers elle, et distingua le titre inscrit en haut des pages de son livre: "L'histoire de Poudlard". Il tira l'ouvrage loin d'elle.

- "Vous ne devriez pas vous renseigner sur votre propre vie", dit-il simplement quand elle leva des yeux étonnés vers lui.

- "Pourquoi pas? Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais l'altérer."

- "Ca, ça reste à prouver", signala Remus en refermant le livre confisqué. "Mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risques."

- "Vous n'avez pas dû étudier le concept du temps, n'est-ce pas? C'est très simple, en réalité. Le monde repose sur une simple loi: 'l'avenir s'est déjà produit'. Il est inaltérable. C'est tout le principe des prophéties, d'ailleurs: elles provoquent les évènements qui mèneront à leur réalisation. Si je tentais de modifier ma vie, je causerais exactement ce que je cherche à éviter."

C'était sans doute une des justifications les plus techniques qu'on ait jamais donné à l'enseignant pour justifier de la curiosité malsaine. Le titre était emporté de justesse par les explications d'un jeune Serpentard surpris avec un exemplaire de PlayWiz.

- "Que vous ayez raison ou pas, il reste l'élément de la surprise à ne pas gâcher." - Il écarta le le lourd volume à la reliure poussiéreuse. - "Que deviez-vous _absolument_ savoir?"

La sorcière se détourna.

- "Très bien, je n'insisterai pas", la rassura-t-il.

Elle fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et dévia la conversation, le ton enjoué.

- "Qu'est-ce qui vous surprend tant à propos de Godric?"

Remus se racla la gorge, brusquement mal à l'aise. Le fondateur le décevait, c'était clair. Le désappointement n'était pas brutal, bien entendu. Il s'agissait plutôt de petits coups d'aiguille à l'arrière de son esprit, là où le garçon émerveillé qui avait écouté les chansons du choixpeau et défendu les valeurs de sa maison subsistait encore. Des années avaient passé, et, adulte, il distinguait mieux les nuances de gris qui faisaient une personnalité... Mais un enfant rêveur était horrifié de la main que Godric, symbole de la tolérance, lui avait enlevée avec dégoût.

Il ne pouvait pas, raisonnablement, dire ça à sa femme.

- "Je ne sais pas, au juste. Son attitude générale... Selon vous, quelles sont nos idées les plus fausses sur lui?"

- "Pour commencer, je ne sais pas où vous êtes allés pêcher l'idée qu'il était partisan des nés de moldus à Poudlard."

Quelque part dans l'esprit de Remus, un petit garçon désenchanté gémit.

- "Il est contre?"

- "Plutôt, oui. Ca changera peut-être dans notre avenir, qui sait... Mais pour l'instant, il s'y oppose. Il dit qu'avec les chevaliers de Walpurgis qui les traquent, il pourrait aussi bien dessiner une cible sur les toits de Poudlard."

Lupin ne commenta pas, mais s'assombrit.

- "Je crains que ses motifs soient encore plus égoïstes que ça", continua Rowena.

- "Comment ça?"

- "Quand nous étions adolescents, il a assisté à... Une petite fille a fait de la magie involontaire dans un village moldu. Ses parents étaient cracmols, donc ils n'ont pas pu se défendre quand les gens du village les ont attaqués. Ils sont morts en protégeant la fillette. Et elle... Godric et Salazar l'ont vue être brûlée." - Elle marqua une pause. - "J'ai lu quelques pages sur les bûchers et la chasse aux sorcières, dans vos livres, mais... Aussi rassurants que soient les récits sur Gwendoline la Fantasque..."

L'enseignant acquiesça.

- "Je sais. La plupart des livres que vous pouvez trouver à Poudlard sont... Expurgés de certains détails. Le sort gèle-flammes n'est une invention merveilleuse que pour ceux qui sont capables d'utiliser la magie."

Serdaigle hocha la tête, sombre.

- "Toujours est-il que depuis ça, Godric a tendance à généraliser... Il _sait_ que les moldus ne sont pas tous pareils - le ciel m'est témoin que je lui ai assez répété - mais..."

- "Mais il persiste à négliger ce détail?"

- "Voilà."

Remus resta pensif.

- "Nous n'avons pas grand chose en commun avec ce que vous pensez de nous", reprit la sorcière. "Nous ne nous attendions pas à devenir des modèles. Godric n'est pas parfait, et Salazar pas maléfique... Et je ne suis pas la femme que vos livres décrivent. Et Helga, Helga n'a rien d'insignifiant du tout."

- "Je suis désolé", répondit le lycanthrope, et il était sincère. "Les livres d'histoire ont toujours été subjectifs... Mais ça ne doit pas être facile d'être confronté à sa propre légende..."

* * *

- "Si elle n'est pas enceinte, alors elle est malade. Et si elle est malade, nous pouvons la soigner. A moins de quelque chose de désastreux comme un cancer, la peste ou la syphilis, cela va de soi."

Severus devait admettre que la formulation de sa phrase manquait de piquant. Son habituelle créativité n'était pas au rendez-vous. Il était inquiet, et sa verve en pâtissait un peu.

Il se souvenait à présent de ses brèves rencontre avec Rowena, et de la façon dont la fondatrice bougeait. Il avait pourtant noté son économie de mouvement, ses gestes mesurés, et s'était déjà fait la réflexion qu'elle devait originellement avoir un corps en mauvaise santé. Oui, elle était malade, et sans doute depuis longtemps. Quant à savoir pourquoi elle n'en avait rien dit à ses proches - par exemple à Helga, c'était une intéressante question.

- "Je pense que Rowena souffrait de ces symptômes avant son échange de corps, personne n'avait rien remarqué?", demanda-t-il à la brune, qui avait ramené Granger au laboratoire.

- "Non... Enfin, Wena a toujours été maigre et pâle, il n'y a jamais eu de différence notable..."

- "Qui s'occupe des malades ici?"

- "Elle et moi", répondit Helga. "Même si je suis plus douée avec les blessures et les rhumes. Elle s'occupe plutôt des empoisonnements et des cas compliqués."

Severus retint un soupir.

- "C'est tout?"

- "Il y a aussi deux guérisseurs à Pré-Au-Lard, et nous faisons parfois venir des spécialistes de Londres."

- "Je pense qu'il serait adéquat d'appeler un de ces spé..." - Le sorcier s'arrêta net. - "Non, tout compte fait non. Je pense que Miss Granger a plus de chances de s'en sortir vivante si elle ne doit pas se reposer sur la médecine actuelle."

- "Je peux savoir ce que vous reprochez à la médecine actuelle?', s'indigna Poufsouffle.

- "Oh, rien de particulier. Mais, à notre époque, nous avons cessé de saigner les gens à mort au moindre rhume."

- "Bien", coupa son apprentie d'une voix morne et étouffée. "Si vous vous considérez comme une grande référence dans le domaine, dites-moi ce que j'ai, ne vous privez pas..."

Rogue resta brièvement interloqué. La jeune femme était visiblement plus mal en point que quelques heures plus tôt: sa peau était exsangue, ses joues creuses, ses yeux cernés, et ses lèvres sans couleur. Pire, elle se tenait voûtée sur son banc, épuisée et silencieuse. Il commençait à réellement craindre un problème sérieux. Il avait souvent eu l'occasion de voir des blessés et des malades, et un détail trompait rarement: ceux qui se plaignaient beaucoup étaient généralement les mieux portants. Les cas vraiment graves ne se faisaient pas autant remarquer: ils n'en avaient plus l'énergie.

L'enseignant s'étonnait lui-même d'être aussi concerné, mais il devait s'être habitué aux piaillements incessants de la jeune Gryffondor. Il préférait éviter que quoi que ce soit de trop définitif lui arrive.

Il prit une inspiration.

- "Vos suppositions à propos d'une possible anémie devaient être exactes, mais je doute qu'elle soit la cause des autres symptômes. Si anémie il y a, c'est parce que vous ne vous ne vous ne vous nourrissez pas; que ce que vous consommez, vous le restituez; et que vous ne digérez probablement pas ce qui reste. Donc... Vous êtes sous-alimentée, évidemment qu'il y a anémie, mais c'est la _conséquence_ d'un autre problème. Reste à trouver lequel."

- "Ah."

C'était pire que ce qu'il pensait. Severus n'aimait pas du tout cette faible syllabe.

- "Vous n'avez pas de soupçons?", demanda Helga.

Il se remémora certaines de ses élèves, le plus souvent des nées de moldus, qui avaient tiré des magasines de mode un besoin compulsif de rester filiformes. Il ne s'était jamais particulièrement intéressé à ces troubles alimentaires qui les poussaient à se réduire à l'état de squelettes - c'était le rayon de Poppy Pomfresh - mais il avait préparé des potions pour aider à leur rétablissement, et les formules de ces remèdes étaient souvent accompagnées d'explications sur les problèmes qu'elles soignaient.

- "Est-ce que - à tout hasard - Dame Serdaigle se plaignait d'être trop grosse?"

Aucune réprimande sur son sexisme ne suivit sa remarque.

- "Vous plaisantez?", répondit Poufsouffle. "Qui _voudrait_ être aussi maigre? Wena n'est pas très à cheval sur son apparence, mais elle m'enviait mes formes."

- "Je vois. Miss Granger, ouvrez-moi ces robes, que nous regardions dans quel état exact est votre silhouette."

Cette demande lui valut - enfin - une protestation horrifiée, à laquelle il rétorqua instantanément.

- "Et inutile d'être prude, ce n'est même pas _votre_ corps." - Il remarqua le regard meurtrier d'Helga. - "Et vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi? Je vous assure que mes intentions sont respectables."

Cette affirmation ne sembla pas convaincre la brune, qui croisa les bras.

- "Seigneur, elle est à peu près aussi attirante qu'une _goule_. Ne me regardez pas comme si j'étais un satyre."

- "C'est tout de même inconvenant", insista la fondatrice.

Le sujet de leur discussion n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- "Elle s'en remettra. Maintenant, aidez-la à sortir de ses habits ou je m'en charge moi-même."

Quelques instants plus tard, la laine bleue des robes de Rowena tombait sur ses hanches, et Helga délaçait la fine chemise de corps que la jeune femme portait. Lorsqu'elle la lui retira, elle prit une inspiration choquée.

Severus ne cilla pas: il avait vu des corps dans des états bien pires. Evidemment, la plupart de ceux là n'étaient plus en vie.

- "Miss Granger, êtes-vous aveugle, stupide, ou avez-vous juste poussé la pudeur jusqu'à vous habiller les yeux fermés?"

La jeune femme baissa les yeux sur son corps d'emprunt.

- "A moitié morte de faim", commenta Rogue. "Et vous vous étonnez de vous sentir mal."

Pour toute réponse, elle passa une main sur les raies que ses côtes creusaient sous sa poitrine.

- "Et je n'ai rien remarqué", dit Poufsouffle d'une voix blanche. "_Godric_ n'a rien remarqué."

- "Je pense avoir perdu du poids depuis mon arrivée", murmura Granger, comme si elle venait juste de le réaliser. "Et Godric avait remarqué. Quand il s'occupait de moi, il me nourrissait presque de force."

- "J'avais bien vu que Rowena oubliait des repas, mais..."

- "Oubliait? On ne s'affame pas par _distraction_", signala Severus.

- "Elle n'a pas pu se faire ça exprès", protesta la sorcière.

- "Beaucoup de jeunes femmes de notre époque s'infligent ce genre de choses, parce que la minceur est un critère de beauté - et Miss Granger, de famille moldue, devrait être familière avec le terme 'anorexie', n'est-ce pas, miss Granger?", rappela-t-il d'une voix chantante. "La malnutrition provoque ensuite des problèmes de digestion qui empirent la situation. Mais je doute que des considération esthétiques soient la cause de l'état de Dame Serdaigle."

- "Alors quoi?"

- "Laissez-moi réfléchir... Elle a de la nourriture à volonté, pas de pression sociale pour la pousser à maigrir... Une maladie du système digestif, peut-être. Il faudrait vérifier."

Son apprentie commença à se rhabiller. Il détourna les yeux du corps squelettique.

- "Il faut absolument lui faire avaler quelque chose", dit Helga. "C'est..."

- "Exclusivement de la soupe et des liquides pour commencer", coupa Rogue. "Je doute que son organisme tolère plus. Je vais préparer quelques potions complémentaires... Mais avant ça, je voudrais prélever un peu de sang pour analyse. On ne sait jamais ce qu'on peut trouver..."


	24. La vigile

_Notes: Merci pour les reviews, c'est toujours très apprécié. :) _

_Le chapitre est un peu en retard par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu, mais j'ai pris un peu de temps pour relire et réuploader les précédents (et corriger quelques plot holes mineurs, rien qui ne nécessite pour vous de retourner en arrière. Disons juste que les passants qui changent de sexe d'une phrase à l'autre, ça présentait mal.)_

**18. La vigile**

Toutes choses prises en considération, elle n'avait rien des qualités usuelles des Petits Empereurs. Son pouvoir sur les Serviteurs était très limité: elle ne commandait qu'à un seul esclave, le vieillard maladif qui l'avait trouvée dans sa petite enfance. Oh, il était bon avec elle - il la nourrissait, la choyait, s'en occupait en tout point parfaitement - mais il était bien l'unique Serviteur à lui porter une telle affection. Jamais un autre ne s'était mis à genoux devant elle pour tenter d'obtenir un ronronnement, jamais un autre ne l'avait gratifiée des cajoleries qu'elle méritait par sa race. La plupart des résidents des lieux étaient peut-être excusables: très jeunes, ils ne connaissaient sans doute pas encore leurs devoirs envers les Petits Empereurs. Elle ne leur pardonnait pas pour autant, car ces vermines n'hésitaient pas à essayer de la frapper quand ils la croisaient. Quant aux adultes, rien ne pouvait justifier leur manifeste mépris.

Elle ne savait pas d'instinct comment les manipuler pour qu'ils se plient à ses désirs, et son éducation sur ce chapitre laissait à désirer. Sa mère aurait dû lui apprendre, si elle n'avait pas disparu dans sa petite enfance.

Ses frères et elle étaient nés dans une caisse remplie de tissus poussiéreux, au fond d'une des caves du château. L'endroit était tranquille - jamais un Serviteur n'y venait - et chaud, grâce aux rayons du soleil d'été qui filtraient par plusieurs soupiraux. Les premières semaines, leur mère passait le plus clair de ses journées avec eux, leur apportant tendresse, chaleur et nourriture. Mais, un matin, elle n'était pas revenue. Ses frères étaient très vite morts de faim et de soif, incapables de s'écarter des rayons du soleil d'été qui arrivaient jusqu'à eux. Elle, plus opiniâtre, avait résisté jusqu'à ce que son esclave la trouve. Il l'avait découverte, recueillie et soignée; prouvant qu'il était digne d'intérêt.

A présent, elle était adulte et indépendante, mais elle appréciait la compagnie de son Serviteur, et la vie qu'elle menait à ses côtés. Il punissait sévèrement ceux qui s'en prenaient à elle et lui manquaient de respect, il lui gardait les meilleurs morceaux de ses repas, il la considérait comme le centre de son univers. Elle aimait traquer les jeunes qui s'aventuraient là où ils n'étaient pas autorisés à aller - des proies si simples à pister, d'un manque de discrétion risible - et emmener son esclave les capturer. Ils étaient si drôles, forcés à nettoyer les sols ou à dépoussiérer de vieux objets.

Les autres Empereurs pensaient qu'elle servait son esclave plutôt que l'inverse, mais elle ne prêtait pas attention à leurs regards moqueurs: tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était pour son propre amusement.

Habituée comme elle l'était à l'observation des résidents, elle était toujours intéressée par les inconnus qui visitaient le château. Ces derniers temps, elle avait remarqué plus étrange encore: certains des habitants des lieux n'étaient plus eux-mêmes. La différence était subtile: leurs odeurs, leurs physiques, leurs voix restaient les mêmes; mais leurs auras avaient changé.

Il y avait le grand Serviteur en noir qui sentait les animaux morts et les fleurs fanées (elle l'avait toujours beaucoup apprécié). Le gris qui le nimbait normalement était devenu un vert délavé. L'esclave femelle à la crinière bouclée et à la voix aiguë avait perdu son habituelle lueur bleu ciel pour un gris moins agréable à l'oeil. Celui qui l'intriguait le plus était un des anciens élèves revenu récemment, un garçon aux poils jaune pâle qui avait habité les donjons pendant plusieurs années. Son aura, dans le passé, était verte. A présent, elle fluctuait du blanc le plus lumineux au gris sombre.

Bien entendu, les auras changeaient toujours avec l'humeur des gens... Mais de telles variations indiquaient la présence de personnes différentes.

Curieuse, elle passait ses journées à suivre les trois Serviteurs à travers les couloirs. Ce n'était pas simple: ils pouvaient disparaître et lui avaient plus d'une fois fermé la porte au nez.

Pour l'instant, elle consacrait son attention au blond qui, dissimulé derrière une porte, épiait des enfants qui se disputaient. A chaque parole des deux enfants les plus âgés, son aura prenait une nuance plus sombre. Les deux garçons étaient des résidents de la grande tour, de ceux que la Servante qui se transformait en Petit Empereur surveillait. Presque adultes, ils comptaient sans doute parmi ceux qui quitteraient définitivement le château pendant l'été. Le troisième était un des plus jeunes habitants des donjons. Son attitude devant ses ennemis était agressive, mais son odeur trahissait sa panique. Il essayait de traverser le couloir, mais les deux autres lui bloquaient la route. Qu'il fasse un pas sur la gauche ou sur la droite, ils l'imitaient pour rester devant lui.

- "Tsssssssssss", siffla le plus âgé. "Tsss, tsss, tsss. Où tu crois aller comme ça, sale petit serpent? Tu crois franchement que tu peux te balader dans NOTRE aile du château?"

Son comparse, lui aussi, sifflait entre ses dents.

- "Laissez-moi tranquille", protesta le plus jeune en tentant de se glisser entre eux. Il fut aussitôt repoussé.

- "Non, non. Si tu veux passer, il va falloir montrer ta... Bonne volonté."

- "Fichez-moi la paix! J'ai COURS!"

Et, encore une fois, le garçon tenta de forcer le passage. Cette fois, il fut jeté au sol.

Dans la pièce voisine, l'aura du Serviteur blond approchait du noir.

- "Tu vas bien faire l'effort de nous donner un truc ou l'autre, non?", dit le premier adolescent. "Avec tout l'argent que ton père a déboursé pour ne pas finir à Azkaban, tu peux pas dire que ta famille soit pauvre."

- "Ouais. Dis, elle est pas mal, ta montre", ajouta l'autre.

- "Vous n'aurez _pas_ ma montre", s'écria le plus jeune, qui essaya en vain d'empêcher ses agresseurs de lui arracher un objet brillant qu'il portait au poignet.

Le blond sortit de sa cachette.

- "Il y a un problème, ici?", demanda-t-il d'une voix mesurée.

Tout en lui indiquait l'indifférence, sauf, bien sûr, son odeur. La Petite Impératrice recula, effrayée par tant de colère. Le Serviteur arracha nonchalamment la montre des mains du voleur, et la restitua à son propriétaire.

- "File", dit-il au garçon.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier: quelques secondes plus tard, il disparaissait au tournant du couloir. Les deux élèves restants s'étaient écartés, nerveux. Ils s'efforçaient tout de même de rester arrogants.

- "Bon... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous?", marmonna l'adulte.

- "Parce que tu as quelque chose à dire, Malfoy? A moins que tu veuilles nous amener à Dumbledore, en imaginant qu'il écoute un..."

Le jeune Serviteur n'en dit pas plus: l'homme lui avait brisé le museau d'un coup de poing. Il tomba à genoux et porta les mains à son visage. Un filet de sang ruisselait sur son menton. Son ami fit volte-face pour fuir, mais le blond l'attrapa par la crinière.

- "Seigneur. Deux contre un, plus large que moi, et ça fuit comme un lapin devant un renard. Ce n'est pas drôle quand l'adversaire a plus de douze ans, c'est ça?"

Profitant de sa prise, il envoya l'adolescent percuter le mur le plus proche.

- "Z'avez bas le droit de nous adaquer", protesta le plus âgé qui se relevait. "On va vous dénonc..."

Encore une fois, il ne put achever sa phrase. Son estomac avait fait une douloureuse rencontre avec un genou.

Cette fois, la Petite Impératrice était tout à fait certaine que le Serviteur était une autre personne. Celui qu'elle avait connu ne se battait jamais lui-même. Là, il dominait complètement le combat. Pendant quelques minutes, les deux garçons eurent beau l'attaquer, ils ne récoltèrent que des coups.

- "Le diregdeur va en endendre barler", pesta l'élève au museau cassé lorsqu'il les laissa enfin tranquilles.

- "Entendre parler de quoi?", répondit le visiteur avec un rapide geste de la main.

Le sang et les plaies des jeunes esclaves disparurent en une fraction de seconde, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été blessés. Ils hoquetèrent de surprise.

- "Qu'est-ce que..."

Le blond s'agenouilla devant l'un d'entre eux, et le saisit par le menton.

- "Regarde-moi dans les yeux? Merci. _Tu ne raconteras rien de ce qui vient de se produire_", annonça-t-il, avant de répéter l'opération sur le second garçon.

Les deux se mirent à ouvrir et refermer la bouche et portèrent les mains à leurs lèvres. Il se releva.

- "Par contre, messieurs Jimmy Peakes et Brad Cole, _je_ vais expliquer au directeur que deux jeunes étoiles de Gryffondor ont le vol, le chantage et l'extorsion comme loisirs favoris. Ca risque de vous faire virer, mais bon, ce n'est pas comme s'il fallait un diplôme pour devenir auror, n'est-ce pas, Brad? Oooooh, pardon, SI!"

- "Comment vous savez que..."

- "Je dois être voyant", commenta le blond en haussant les épaules. "Sur ce... J'espère que vous garderez de bon souvenir de ce qui arrive quand on s'en prend à un gamin de douze ans juste parce qu'il est dans la mauvaise maison."

A ces mots, il entra dans la pièce voisine et s'y enferma.

La Petite Impératrice regarda les jeunes Serviteurs partir en courant, puis bondit sur la poignée de la porte pour tenter de l'ouvrir, sans y arriver.

---

- "Vous pensez vraiment que les analyses de sang vont vous apprendre quelque chose?", demanda Helga à Severus.

La fondatrice s'était affalée sur une chaise, au bout de la table sur laquelle l'enseignant travaillait, et l'observait nerveusement diviser le sang prélevé à Rowena en petits échantillons.

- "Non, Dame Poufsouffle, je me suis amusé à saigner à blanc un corps à l'agonie juste pour le plaisir de l'opération. C'est hilarant, vous n'imaginez pas."

A cette pique, la brune grimaça.

- "D'accord, d'accord, je me tais", répondit-elle, penaude.

Severus ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle tienne cette promesse: elle s'était montrée particulièrement avide de discussion toute la journée, et ne semblait pas disposée à faire de réels efforts. D'ailleurs, il lui fallut moins de trois minutes pour reprendre la parole.

- "Son état se dégrade vraiment de plus en plus vite... Ce matin, elle tenait encore debout... Et là, elle doit rester alitée. Je ne comprends pas comment ça peut être si brusque..."

- "Comment le saurais-je? Je ne suis pas médicomage. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas _non plus_ infirmière, raison pour laquelle je ne me trouve pas à son chevet en train de la border et de prendre des notes sur sa température. Vous pouvez vous passez de ces résumés fascinants: je m'en... Moque?"

- "Vous êtes plus assassin que d'habitude. Vous êtes inquiet, n'est-ce pas?"

- "Une présomption... Assez originale", répondit Severus en préparant quelques bocaux d'ingrédients.

- "Vous faites des efforts particuliers pour qu'on pense que vous vous moquez de ce qui lui arrive. Si vous étiez vraiment détaché, vous ne prendriez pas la peine de me répondre."

- "Je fais des efforts particuliers pour que vous abandonniez la discussion. Ca vous a peut-être échappé, mais j'essaie de travailler. Notez bien les ingrédients, les grimoires, les alambics, les chaudrons, les instruments. Votre capacité de réflexion n'est peut-être pas suffisante pour com..."

- "Seigneur, vous vous seriez vraiment entendu avec Wena."

- "Laissez-moi être clair. Je suppose que vous êtes ici pour me surveiller. Je n'ai _pas_ besoin de chaperon, merci bien, mais si vous tenez réellement à ce que mes moindres gestes soient observés, envoyez Cellestria. _Elle_ se tait quand je la regarde de travers."

Agacé, il ouvrit une fiole d'essence de mandragore et en versa quelques gouttes dans un alambic.

Pendant quelques minutes, Poufsouffle le laissa profiter d'un silence paradisiaque.

- "Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez au juste, dans ce sang? Des maladies? Des... Parasites?", finit-elle par demander.

- "Je pensais avoir déjà dit que je n'étais pas guérisseur. Que voulez-vous que je _sache_ sur 'des maladies'?"

La brune ouvrit et referma la bouche, interloquée.

- "Mais alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez trouver, au juste?", s'écria-t-elle.

- "Des traces de poison, je croyais que c'était évident. Ce n'est pas vous qui vous plaigniez de Theresa Zabini-Serpentard?"

- "Rowena ne se serait pas laissée empoisonner."

Severus entreprit de hacher des feuilles de houx avec un couteau d'argent.

- "Evidemment que non. Tout le monde sait que ses extraordinaires pouvoirs de perception extra-sensorielle la préviennent quand elle est sur le point d'absorber un poison _indétectable_. Contrairement au commun des mortels."

-"Elle a l'air d'être dans cet état depuis des mois. Vous devriez tout de même plutôt chercher une maladie, parce que ça ne ressemble pas à un empoisonnement."

- "Juste", répondit Rogue d'un ton mielleux. "Ca ressemble à un empoisonnement _chronique_."

- "Je reconnais bien un maître en potions. Vous êtes _tous_ incapables de considérer plus d'un instant des causes naturelles à un problème."

- "Avez-vous, à tout hasard, relu la recette de l'Imaginis dans les dernières semaines?", commenta sobrement l'enseignant. A la grimace de son interlocutrice, il supposa que oui. "Ca pourrait tuer un cheval. J'aurais bien dit un hippogriffe, mais comme les oiseaux sont immunisés à la plupart des baies empoisonnées, je ne me prononce pas..."

- "Elle n'en a bu que deux fois, et récemment."

- "Précisément, _récemment._ Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais c'est récemment qu'elle a commencé à nous trépasser dans les bras."

- "Ca pourrait vraiment être ça?"

- "Potentiellement. Entre autres. Je veux dire, dans son état de santé, elle était moins résistante que Godric et Salazar. Boire le philtre aurait pu être le déclencheur. Mais je dois tout de même vérifier s'il reste des résidus de l'Imaginis dans son corps. La gaver de potions pour la purger de quelque chose qui n'est pas là risquerait d'être... Bref et très intéressant, tant qu'elle n'a pas un peu plus de chair sur les os."

- "Et si ce n'est pas ça?"

- "Alors..."

Severus n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus: la porte s'ouvrit sur Brian Dumbledore et Draco Malfoy.

- "Des progrès?", demanda-t-il. "Je sors juste de sa chambre, elle fait peur à voir."

- "Et... C'est une nouveauté?", souffla Severus sans chercher à être entendu.

- "Il vérifie pour un empoisonnement", dit Helga en même temps. "Au cas où."

Brian s'approcha et inspecta les fioles de tests qu'il avait préparées.

- "Vous pensez que ça prendra longtemps? Je ne sais pas si..."

- "Oh, seigneur, pas un _autre_", pesta Rogue en roulant des yeux. "Dame Poufsouffle se charge déjà de gaspiller mon temps par des questions ridicules. Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi?"

- "Je suis juste inquiet", répondit le jeune homme. "Ne l'êtes-vous pas vous-même pour votre apprentie?"

- "Est-ce que me forcer à sauver la vie d'Hermione Granger est une entreprise familiale pour les Dumbledore?", s'écria Severus, laissant Brian perplexe. "Non, je ne suis pas _inquiet._ Je suis _occupé_. Mais si vous êtes tous si décidés à ne me laisser découvrir ce qui la tue que par une autopsie, à votre guise..."

Cette remarque calma les deux amis de Serdaigle. Il se remit au travail et, après divers mélanges précis d'ingrédients, disposa les premiers flacons d'échantillons prêts sur le bord de la table. Il lui restait cinq fioles plus complexes à préparer, et fort heureusement, aucun des tests ne nécessitait de passer sur le feu. Il n'y avait qu'à attendre la réaction pendant quelques heures.

Il espérait pouvoir achever le tout sans interruption lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Cellestin Mc Gonagall trébucha dans la pièce plus qu'il n'y entra.

- "Pré-Au-Lard est attaqué", annonça-t-il, le souffle court. "Les habitants ont besoin d'aide."

---

Elle avait perdu le Serviteur aux poils jaunes.

Après plusieurs heures à le chercher d'un étage à l'autre, elle se résigna, et se rabattit sur l'observation de l'étrange Servante femelle. Cette dernière était dans la grande salle remplie de ces objets que les Serviteurs fixaient pendant des heures - de gros blocs faits de fines tranches de bois qu'ils soulevaient de temps à autre - et parlait avec le Loup.

La Petite Impératrice n'avait jamais aimé ce prédateur, s'en méfiait, et resta donc hors de sa vue. _Elle_ pouvait le voir, l'entendre et le sentir. C'était bien suffisant.

Son odeur, justement, confirmait ses suspicions à propos de la Servante: non seulement son aura avait changé, mais le Loup ne la traitait pas comme la même personne. Son odeur en sa présence était différente: il ne voulait plus s'accoupler.

- "Toujours occupée à lire?", disait-il à sa voisine.

Cette dernière sursauta, et leva les mains devant elle, nerveuse.

- "Juste un livre d'arithmancie, rien de révolutionnaire", répondit-elle. "Je veux dire..."

- "Du calme, du calme... Je ne vous accusais de rien", dit le Loup.

- "Je ne fais plus de recherches sur mon époque. Promis."

Il acquiesça, et jeta un oeil a l'objet en cuir que regardait la femme.

- "Je m'attendais à vous trouver avec Godric", ajouta-t-il après un moment. "Il nous évite."

La servante se leva et alla ranger la chose sur les étagères. Elle resta là quelques instants, son aura un peu plus sombre.

- "Je sais. Il... Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie beaucoup cette époque.

Le Loup se tourna vers elle.

- "Je suppose que tout n'a pas changé pour le mieux..."

- "Il vous déçoit toujours?"

- "Je... Je ne dirais pas ça. Il est juste différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais, comme je l'ai déjà dit. Et, de toute façon, je ne lui ai pas vraiment parlé. Vous vous inquiétez."

Elle hocha la tête, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. La Petite Impératrice dut reculer pour ne pas se faire marcher sur la queue quand la Servante passa près de la statuette derrière laquelle elle se cachait. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait griffé l'impudente, mais la peur du Loup tempérait son humeur.

- "Godric n'a peut-être pas le caractère que vos livres ont décrit, mais... Même s'il n'est pas parfait, il s'est battu très dur pour que les choses changent... Lui et Salazar... Tout ce qu'ils font, c'est... Principalement à long terme. Et au final, rien n'a changé. Un millénaire et la mentalité reste la même, vous livrez les mêmes guerres, avec les mêmes préjugés."

A ce point de la discussion, l'Impératrice s'ennuyait: les deux Serviteurs se complaisaient dans l'inactivité, et elle avait vu une Proie à huit pattes. Elle l'écrasa sous ses coussinets. La petite créature s'échappa, et elle dut la poursuivre à travers la salle, fort heureusement hors de vue du Loup. Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à attraper et avaler la bête, elle retourna à son poste d'observation.

La femelle déambulait autour de la table.

- "... Beau lui dire que ce qui se passera dans quatre siècles, à des jours de voyage, ne devrait pas le mettre dans cet état, il le prend tout de même mal. Mais sincèrement, l'Inquisition Espagnole, des massacres sur le continent... Il y a toujours eu des mises à morts de "sorcières. Dans l'antiquité, on les noyait, puis... Bref. Ca n'a pas de fin. Et ce n'est pas juste les moldus et les sorciers... Les humains n'ont pas besoin d'excuses pour s'entretuer, tout motif est bon. Mais Salazar prend ce genre de choses plus à coeur parce qu'il a vu Holly brûler..."

- "Si ce n'est pas indiscret... Holly?"

L'aura de la Servante s'assombrit encore un peu.

- "Une petite fille. Enfin. J'ai dit à Salazar de poser ce livre d'histoire et de se remettre à chercher les descendants d'Urian. Mais il _est_ préoccupé. Je suppose que c'était à prévoir. Jusque là, il a été plutôt indifférent à la présence ou l'absence des nés de moldus à Poudlard. Il arrive ici et apprend qu'il est connu pour avoir été _contre_. Ca ne pouvait que le rendre curieux."

La Petite Impératrice bailla: ils n'avaient aucun intérêt. Un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre lui fit remarquer un temps radieux, et elle quitta la salle pour se trouver un endroit tranquille, préservé des Loups et bien ensoleillé.

---

- "Je viens", annonça sobrement Severus tandis qu'Helga commençait à paniquer sur l'absence simultanée de Gryffondor et Serpentard, et l'issue de la bataille.

Cette fois, personne ne perdit de temps en questions inutiles, ni sur ses compétences au combat, ni sur sa capacité à utiliser les pouvoirs de Salazar.

- "Est-ce que TU peux te battre?", demanda plutôt Poufsouffle à Malfoy, qui avait reculé dans un coin de la pièce avec l'espoir de ne pas être remarqué.

- "Moi? Hein? Non!", s'écria le jeune homme avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

La fondatrice pesta et se tourna vers Cellestin.

- "Ils sont nombreux?"

- "Assez bien. Reste au château, on t'enverra les blessés. J'ai chargé Gauvin de vérifier les barrières magiques, on ne sait jamais..."

La brune acquiesça.

- "Emmène le professeur Rogue là-bas. Cellestria reste aussi?"

Justement, cette dernière entrait dans le laboratoire.

- "Non, j'y vais avec mon frère", dit la blonde, dont la tenue surprit un instant Severus: elle avait abandonné ses robes luxueuses pour un bliaud et des braies d'homme. Ses longues boucles se lissaient et raccourcissaient à vue d'oeil. L'enseignant les regarda, atterré, virer à l'orange, tandis que des taches de rousseur couvraient la peau de son visage. Un instant plus tard, son corps perdait ses courbes féminines pour devenir celui de Godric.

C'était impressionnant. Nymphadora Tonks avait, en principe, la même capacité, mais elle ne l'avait jamais utilisée devant lui. Draco en restait mâchoire pendante.

Pour parfaire son déguisement, elle changea sa baguette en une réplique de l'épée de Gryffondor.

- "Malfoy", appela Severus. "Je suppose que vous n'avez pas passé _toute_ votre scolarité à payer Blaise Zabini pour qu'il fasse votre travail de potions? Terminez de vérifier les échantillons, je veux voir des résultats exemplaires à mon retour."

- "Mais je..."

- "Je suis navré de votre manque d'enthousiasme pour sauver Dame Serdaigle", coupa Rogue. "Mais si vous ne vous y mettez pas, je vous envoie Potter. _Lui_ a du temps à perdre pour vous persécuter." - Son ancien élève se traîna jusqu'à la table. - "Allons-y."

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il arrivait en plein centre de Pré-Au-Lard avec les deux Mc Gonagall. Aussitôt, une villageoise se jeta contre "Godric" en implorant sa protection.

La scène était ô combien familière.

Avant que Cellestria ait eu le temps de se retourner, un homme au visage caché par un capuchon et une écharpe noire, à quelques mètres, pointa sa baguette sur leur groupe. _Salazar_ réagit instantanément: Severus regarda son bras se tendre, la magie se concentrer entre ses doigts, et une boule de feu être projetée sur leur presque agresseur. Il s'enflamma et transplana en hurlant.

Cellestin écarquilla les yeux.

- "Eh bien, vous maîtrisez...", commenta-t-il.

Rogue n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre ni même de battre des cils d'étonnement. La bataille se rappela à leur bon souvenir. Godric et Salazar étaient des cibles privilégiées, et l'ancien mangemort se retrouva dos à dos avec Cellestria, très occupé à tenter de survivre.

La jeune femme était plutôt douée pour le combat, même si la plupart des sorts qu'elle lançait relevaient de la guérison et de la défense. Elle semblait ne pas s'épuiser facilement, et Severus se demanda dans quelle mesure la forme prise par le corps d'un métamorphomage influençait son endurance.

Cellestin avait l'air d'un duelliste confirmé, et il se frayait rapidement un chemin dans le chaos ambiant, aidant les villageois en difficultés. Il ne boitait plus.

Quant à Rogue, des années aux services du seigneur des ténèbres et plus encore en tant que membre de l'ordre lui avaient donné une certaine expérience des batailles, qui s'ajoutait à l'entraînement draconien qu'il s'était imposé dans son adolescence. Sirius Black et James Potter n'avaient pas leur égal pour motiver les gens à s'améliorer en duel.

Le corps emprunté à Salazar aurait pu être un handicap, mais ses dix ans de moins se révélaient plutôt avantageux. Severus était certain que son propre dos n'avait plus cette souplesse. A vrai dire, toutes ses articulations accusaient leurs quarante ans, et les lui faisaient sentir à chaque jour pluvieux.

- "Vous vous... Débrouillez bien", lui dit Cellestria entre deux sorts.

- "Habitué", répondit-t-il sans gaspiller son souffle.

Il bloqua un sortilège de lacération d'un Protego muet, et envoya son agresseur dix mètres plus loin d'un geste. Derrière lui, Mc Gonagall affrontait un large sorcier en cagoule. Elle le tenait en respect sans trop de mal, et parvint finalement à le paralyser.

Instinctivement, Severus lui faisait confiance pour protéger ses arrières - un sentiment qui venait sans nul doute plus de son corps que de lui. Serpentard connaissait sa femme et, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais autorisée à mettre les pieds sur un champ de bataille, il savait qu'elle ne s'y serait pas aventurée sans être certaine de ses capacités. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle remplaçait Godric, à vrai dire, mais son mari avait fait mine de ne pas en avoir eu vent.

L'attaque se déroulait comme des dizaines d'assauts des mangemorts auxquels Severus avait assisté: elle n'avait guère d'autre but que de faire autant de dégâts que possible et de semer la terreur. Quelques personnes et certains bâtiments étaient plus visés que le reste - les chevaliers de Walpurgis semblaient hésiter à tuer la plupart des villageois et se concentraient sur la destruction de l'auberge et des commerces. Au loin, on pouvait distinguer la fumée de granges en feu.

Le terme clef était "intimidation". Quant au contexte politique, Rogue le trouvait désespérément familier: les habitants de Pré-Au-Lard n'étaient pas tous des détracteurs des moldus, quelques nés-de-moldus s'étaient installés dans le village, et personne ne s'indignait assez fort de cette situation. En conséquence, les chevaliers de Walpurgis - partisans d'une méthode communément employée par les terroristes et certains types d'étudiants - avaient commencé à distribuer des coups dans l'espoir que les gens, par peur ou lassitude, se plieraient à leurs exigences. L'histoire avait prouvé que ça fonctionnait parfois.

Quant à Godric et Salazar, ils devaient être là: leur présence était tout ce qui empêchait une attaque directe sur Poudlard. L'imposture de Cellestria était une nécessité.

- "Mais personne n'a prévenu l'office des aurors, où quoi?", gémit la jeune femme alors que l'épuisement commençait à se faire sentir. Le combat avait été long et rien n'indiquait que sa fin se rapproche.

Fort heureusement, juste comme elle prononçait ces mots, une trentaine de personnes apparurent et rejoignirent les défenseurs. Peu après, les chevaliers de Walpurgis battaient en retraite.

Mc Gonagall, toujours dos à dos avec Severus, s'affaissa contre lui.

- "Blessée?", demanda-t-il.

- "Non. Juste..."

- "Oh. 'Juste...'"

Il fit un brusque pas de côté et laissa la jeune femme - le jeune homme? - s'écraser au sol.

- "Batard!", s'écria-t-elle.

Ce fut tout ce que son souffle défaillant lui permit de dire, au grand soulagement de Rogue. Elle s'assit, et ramassa son "épée", dont l'argent avait un peu terni. Avec une grimace, elle la cacha sous son bliaud.

- "Tout le monde est fatigué", signala Severus, tandis qu'elle le fusillait des yeux. "Et les seuls _autres_ à être par terre n'ont plus leurs deux jambes ou sont stupéfixés. Debout."

Elle se releva en grommelant. L'ancien mangemort eut la firme conviction que, pour tout observateur extérieur, ils jouaient parfaitement leurs rôles.

- "Les aurors viennent par ici", prévint-elle. "Laissez-moi parler..."

Il se retourna. En effet, deux hommes en robes noires portant des broches gravées du même emblème s'approchaient. Ceci dit, Severus se vit bien en peine d'obéir à l'ordre de sa compagne.

- "Eh bien, Salazar! Tu as appris à ne tuer personne?", lança le plus jeune des aurors, cordial.

Rogue se demanda une fraction de seconde quelle était la réaction adéquate face à un manifeste imbécile qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui l'appelait par son prénom. La vie lui avait appris à être méfiant: il commença par fortifier ses barrières d'occlumancie, puis roula des yeux.

- "Godric voulait des prisonniers."

- "Ca _peut_ être utile", dit "Gryffondor" avec ironie. "Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser. Plus on en aura qui parlent, plus vite on se débarrassera de leur Ordre en général."

- "Les tuer tous est aussi efficace. Ils vont forcément manquer de recrues à un moment ou à un autre", répondit Severus, détaché.

- "Oui, oui, et leurs chefs resteront impunis."

- "Toi et ta 'Justice'... Plus vite cette guerre sera terminée, moins il y aura de dégâts."

- "Mais si on ne prend pas leurs dirigeants, ils remettront ça dans une dizaine d'années."

A côté d'eux, les aurors reculaient avec prudence. Salazar avait une réputation bien établie, et personne n'ignorait sa propension aux accidents magiques quand il était nerveux.

- "Bon, on va ramasser les prisonniers", marmonna l'un des deux hommes. "Vous restez là?"

- "Je crains que non", répondit Severus. "J'ai laissé un novice s'occuper de mes potions en cours et je dois aller vérifier qu'il n'a pas fait exploser une aile de Poudlard pendant notre absence..."

- "Godric?"

Cellestria secoua la tête, l'air profondément contrite. Sa performance aurait pu tirer des larmes à une âme sensible. Gryffondor avait un visage et une coiffure des plus adaptés.

- "Navré... Je dois rentrer. Vous savez que je resterais si je pouvais, mais..."

- "C'est bon, inutile de t'en vouloir... Tout le monde sait que tu ne te débinerais pas sans raison sérieuse."

La métamorphomage acquiesça.

- "Bon courage à vous", dit-elle.

Posant une main sur l'épaule de Severus, elle transplana avec lui jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard, puis soupira profondément.

- "_Maintenant_, vous pouvez vous effondrer", déclara-t-il, serviable.

Elle lui dédia un regard assassin, mais s'assit tout de même sur les escaliers de l'entrée.

- "Je n'ai _vraiment_ pas son endurance", constata-t-elle après voir récupéré quelques instants.

Severus ne commenta pas. Elle finit par rompre le silence d'un compliment.

- "Vous êtes bon acteur. Et bon combattant, aussi."

- "On peut difficilement vous décrire comme une demoiselle en détresse, vous-même", répondit-il, moins pour la féliciter que pour l'inciter à expliquer ses talents inattendus pour une épouse respectable de la haute société. Il avait de plus en plus de suspicions sur la jeune femme.

Si elle réalisa qu'il tentait de pêcher des informations, elle ne s'en offensa pas.

- "Je m'entraîne parfois avec mon frère. Ni lui ni moi n'avons le niveau de Godric, mais nous nous débrouillons."

- "Salazar ne me frappe pas comme quelqu'un qui autoriserait la mère de son enfant à partir au combat.."

- "Non, en effet... Je n'y suis jamais allée que dans les cas d'extrême nécessité, comme aujourd'hui."

Severus prétendit convaincu par ce mensonge: il ne fallait pas être bien observateur pour réaliser qu'elle avait une bonne expérience des batailles, pas juste des duels en salle.

Il changea de sujet.

- "Et cette transformation... C'est impressionnant."

La métamorphomage rougit un peu.

- "Merci?"

- "Et je comprends pourquoi vous ne craignez pas de me laisser occuper vos appartements... Vous avez les arguments les plus convainquants pour repousser des... Avances inappropriées." - Il marqua une pause. - "Ca ne doit pas être facile, de prétendre ainsi être une personne."

Cette remarque avait un double-sens, mais elle ne releva pas l'accusation sous-entendue et agita la main pour nier tout mérite.

- "Godric n'est pas exactement difficile à imiter."

- "Si vous le dites. Enfin. Il est temps que j'aille vérifier quels résultats monsieur Malfoy a obtenu des tests sanguins. Plus vite nous saurons de quoi dame Serdaigle souffre..."

Il n'était pas outre mesure préoccupé par les blessés de la bataille.

Cellestria acquiesça.

- "Je vais aller reprendre mon apparence, je vous rejoindrai ensuite."

Ravi de pouvoir faire plus de deux pas sans être supervisé, il la laissa là. Lorsqu'il arriva au laboratoire, il trouva Draco encadré par Dumbledore - qui, curieusement, n'avait pas rejoint son épouse enceinte malgré l'attaque - et Harry Potter. Le premier était agacé, les deux autres livides (même si, sous sa forme de fantôme, Potter n'avait guère le choix).

- "N'essayez même pas de m'accuser d'avoir mal fait les tests", dit aussitôt l'occupant du corps de Godric. "Je sais lire des étiquettes et utiliser un révélateur, merci bien."

Severus l'ignora, s'approcha de la table, et souleva le flacon le plus proche.

- "Mais, comme je ne m'attendais pas à un vote de confiance de votre part devant ces résultats, j'ai refait les examens", continua Malfoy. " Juste pour être sûr."

L'enseignant roula des yeux et reposa la fiole qui, à défaut de le rassurer, lui indiquait au moins la marche à suivre pour soigner Granger. Ensuite, il jeta un oeil aux autres, et se sentit pâlir.

_A suivre..._

_Notes: J'avoue, je commence à me tirer les cheveux pour trouver des personnages. "La vigile" s'est imposée par sa capacité d'observation sur les gens - j'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse voir ces petites scènes de l'extérieur._

_Godric n'est pas trop antipathique, j'espère?_

_Severus est assez... Severus?_

_Prochain chapitre: Le messager._


	25. Le messager

**19. Le messager**

La nuit était magnifique. Il y avait peu d'humains dans les rues de la ville, et les proies - souris et rats - se bousculaient pour fouiller les boîtes et les sacs remplis de déchets qui jonchaient le bord des chemins. C'était une de ces soirées où tous les hommes déposaient leurs restes dehors. Au lever du soleil, d'autres viendraient les ramasser pour les jeter dans une de ces grandes caisses roulantes qu'ils utilisaient pour se déplacer. Avec une telle abondance de nourriture pour ses proies, sa propre chasse avait été abondante. Repu, il rentrait chez son maître.

Il espérait pouvoir paresser dans le calme jusqu'au petit matin - les humains n'étaient guère nocturnes - mais, malheureusement, c'était une de _ces_ nuits. Inquiet pour son maître, il se posa sur son perchoir et observa le jeune homme. Ce dernier avait, _encore une fois_, vidé le contenu de toutes ses armoires sur le sol, et fouillait les objets éparpillés avec l'acharnement d'une souris affamée. Il tremblait et laissait échapper de petits gémissements.

La scène n'était pas si fréquente, même si elle s'était déjà produite: elle signifiait invariablement que son maître n'avait plus à boire. Le plus souvent, c'était parce qu'il avait renversé la dernière de ses bouteilles au sol. Sans surprise, l'oiseau repéra une flaque sur un tapis.

L'humain s'approcha de la cheminée et y jeta une pincée de poudre.

- "Pénélope Clearwater."

Agenouillé devant les flammes, il se balançait d'avant en arrière en tenant une de ses pattes du dessus contre lui. C'était celle qui lui faisait mal: l'oiseau le savait pour s'être une fois posé sur l'épaule de son maître. L'humain, par réflexe, l'avait frappé. Il s'était ensuite excusé, jour après jour, et c'était une bonne chose que les volants puissent comprendre les paroles des humains, sinon il ne lui aurait jamais pardonné. Il avait mis tout un printemps à accepter de porter à nouveau des lettres.

- "Penny, Penny, Penny, je t'en supplie, réponds", murmurait le jeune homme. "Pénélope, s'il te plaît..."

Quand ses prières se révélèrent vaines, il retourna fouiller les meubles, puis s'effondra sur le canapé, allongé sur le flanc.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Quand elle n'obtint pas de réponse, la personne insista. Sur son canapé, le jeune homme se roula en boule. Après quelques minutes de plus à sonner et tambouriner contre l'entrée, le visiteur changea de tactique.

- "Ouvre, Percy! Je sais que tu es là, je t'ai vu par la fenêtre. Je sais que j'exagère un peu, mais tu ne vas pas laisser un ami dormir sous les ponts? Si?"

Percy l'ignora.

Le visiteur supplia encore un peu, puis, après un long silence, sa voix retentit à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

- "Tu devrais vraiment faire attention... Ne pas sécuriser ses fenêtres, franchement, c'est tendre un carton d'invitation aux délinquants. Imagine le nombre d'effractions que tu risques", disait-il depuis la cuisine. "Là, c'est que moi, mais imagine un peu que..."

Il se tut: il venait d'entrer dans le salon.

- "Oh merde", s'écria-t-il en posant les yeux sur le canapé.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Olivier?", marmonna l'humain recroquevillé.

- "Ta soeur m'a mis dehors. Pourquoi est-ce que ton épaule est _violette_?"

Percy se redressa et s'efforça de cesser de trembler, sans y parvenir.

- "Non, c'est normal", murmura-t-il.

- "Normal. Oui, bien sûr. Normal. Ouais", dit le nouvel arrivé d'une voix calme. Il changea brusquement de ton et partit vers la porte. "Je vais chercher Penny."

- "NON!"

- "Oh si. Vu ton..."

- "Non, je veux dire, elle n'est pas joignable. Ca fait deux heures que j'essaie de la trouver", expliqua le roux. Il haletait.

- "Elle devrait être chez elle, à cette heure..."

Olivier parcourut la pièce des yeux, des objets éparpillés par terre aux armoires ouvertes en passant par le propriétaire des lieux qui se penchait pour ramasser un flacon.

- "Elle n'y est pas", répondit celui-ci en tendant la fiole à son visiteur. "Rends-moi un... Service. Trouve-moi... Juste un peu..."

Il déglutit péniblement.

Olivier jeta un oeil à la petite bouteille.

- "Gèlemuscle?"

- "Antidouleur", souffla Percy.

- "A une heure du mat... Je file à Sainte-Mangouste."

- "Merci."

Un instant plus tard, le visiteur s'en allait.

Quand son maître disparut dans la salle de bains, l'oiseau essaya de s'endormir, malgré la lumière restée allumée. Il se faisait vieux et n'avait pas une vie des plus calmes. Ce repos était donc bien mérité. Il put en profiter pendant un peu plus d'une heure, puis, l'ami de son maître revint.

Il n'avait jamais apprécié cet "Olivier". Il était brusque, bruyant et agaçant: chaque fois qu'il avait fallu lui porter une lettre, l'imbécile avait joué avec les biscuits plutôt que de le nourrir. Les messagers étaient habitués aux enfants capricieux et joueurs, mais toléraient très peu un humain adulte s'amusant à approcher et reculer leur repas de leur bec en les défiant de l'attraper.

- "J'ai ta potion!", s'écria-t-il dès son arrivée, faisant bondir l'oiseau sur son perchoir.

Il se tourna vers le canapé, où son maître s'était à nouveau installé.

- "Merci", murmura celui-ci lorsque l'autre homme lui tendit une fiole. Il en but rapidement tout le contenu, puis laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Olivier lui laissa quelques minutes pour se reprendre, puis le questionna.

- "Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais dit dans quel état était ton épaule?"

- "C'était juste cette nuit... Je me suis retourné en dormant, et j'ai pesé dessus de tout mon poids..."

- "Sans être guérisseur, ça ne me dit pas pourquoi elle est violette."

- "Et j'ai un peu forcé dessus cette semaine, rien d'important..."

- "Bon! On va reprendre au début. Le gèlemuscle, c'est sur prescription, Weasley. Ca veut dire que je n'ai pas pu en avoir à Sainte-Mangouste. Je suis allé chez Pénélope, après, mais elle n'était pas là; _donc_ j'ai dû réveiller le médecin de l'équipe, qui heureusement avait cette potion dans les réserves. Considérant que je suis bon pour pisser dans un bocal pour six fichues semaines pour prouver que je ne me drogue pas - non, parce que c'est tellement concentré, ce truc, qu'il parait que ça file des hallucinations à dose suffisante... Ah, et j'espère que la presse n'ira pas publier que j'achète des antidouleurs pour lésions musculaires...

Percy agita sa main valide.

- "Je vois. Merci du mal que tu t'es donné."

- "J'avais pas fini. _Considérant tout ça_, il faudrait songer à être un peu plus honnête avec moi, franchement."

- "Je t'assure que..."

- "Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit?"

L'oiseau vit son maître hésiter, le regard fuyant.

- "Si ça s'apprenait au ministère, je serais mis en congé médical indéterminé, et ils ont_besoin_ de moi."

- "D'un autre côté, ton épaule est..."

- "Violette, _je sais_."

- "Et gonflée. Ca m'a l'air infecté. Et je dirais pas que ce sont les "cicatrices un peu sensibles" que tu as décrites à tout le monde."

Le roux se mura dans un silence obstiné.

- "C'est amoché à quel point?", demanda son ami.

- "Mon deltoïde est fichu. Déjà, les deux entailles étaient trop proches pour cicatriser correctement, mais en plus, elles ont été faites à la magie noire. Donc, pas moyen de les soigner, les plaies s'ouvrent quand je fais des mouvements vraiment brusques, et ça s'infecte à nouveau..."

- "... C'est... Et il n'y a rien à faire?"

Percy secoua la tête.

- "Les entailles ne s'étendent pas mais le sort a touché jusqu'à mon humérus, et le tendon du... Teres quelque chose. J'ai vu des médicomages. Essayé même la chirurgie moldue, pour couper le muscle autour de la chair infectée, puis faire repousser. Les cicatrices magiques reviennent. Finalement, les guérisseurs ont enlevé le muscle complet, mais ça a été pareil quand ils l'ont régénéré..."

- "Merde... Ils suggèrent rien d'autre?"

- "L'ablation des corps atteints."

Il y eu un long silence pendant lequel les deux humains se contentèrent de se regarder.

- "Ca ne veut pas dire une amputation totale du bras, si?"

- "Si juste la médecine magique intervient, sans doute que si. Les moldus... Ont quelques techniques intéressantes pour le remplacement des os - ils ont fait des progrès radicaux en quelques années, de ce que j'ai pu lire, sans doute parce qu'ils n'ont pas la chance d'avoir de poussos."

- "Mais le poussos n'est utile que pour faire repousser des os brisés mais sains."

- "Mmh. Puis là où le bât blesse, c'est sur le plan musculaire. Il n'y a pas de muscles artificiels, ni moldus, ni magiques."

- "Tu comptes... Enfin..."

- "Non. C'est un peu extrême, je trouve. Et prématuré."

Olivier se gratta le crâne.

- "Qu'en dit Penny?"

- "Qu'il y a des recherches prometteuses... Elle me conseille d'attendre. Et c'est ce que je vais faire."

- "Et en attendant... Des antidouleurs? C'est _tout_?"

- "Non. J'essaie de purger la magie noire dans les plaies depuis le début. D'où le violet, cette semaine. J'ai un peu forcé."

A ces mots, le brun soupira.

- "Mais oublions un peu ça", reprit Percy. "Inutile d'en parler, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose à faire. Donc. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

- "Hem, ta soeur m'a mis à la porte."

- "Encore."

- "Encore."

Le roux s'était repris, et agita sa baguette pour faire apparaître deux tasses de thé.

- "Et... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, cette fois?"

- "Juste demandé sa main. Elle n'a pas apprécié, elle a dit non."

- "Tu sais, une personne raisonnable, un observateur extérieur... Se demanderait pourquoi tu n'as pas compris la réponse les deux premières fois."

- "Bah, tout le monde peut changer d'avis", répondit le visiteur en s'étirant.

- "Elle ne changera _pas_ d'avis. Abandonne."

- "Je croyais que tu étais un ami. Tu n'es pas supposé m'encourager?"

- "A être irrationnel, en ce qui concerne ma petite soeur? Non."

Olivier s'affala dans son fauteuil, pattes sur la table basse.

- "Merci pour le vote de confiance."

Percy étouffa un bâillement derrière sa main valide.

- "Tu devais lui demander à minuit, aussi?"

- "Bien, disons qu'avant ça, il y a eu le dîner aux chandelles, la promenade au clair de lune, les ébats passi..."

- "Je ne t'écoute plus."

- "Puis la demande."

- "Et le troisième refus."

- "Et le troisième refus", répéta l'intrus. "Mais ça n'a rien de définitif..."

L'oiseau battit des ailes. Il avait faim. Son maître sembla s'en rendre compte, car il lui apporta quelques biscuits.

- "Pourquoi est-ce que tu insistes?", demanda le jeune homme en tournant le dos à son ami. "Tu ne l'aimes pas."

- "Hey!"

- "Et _elle_ non plus. Appelle-moi "conservateur" si tu veux, mais..."

- "Conservateur pudibond. Pourquoi est-ce que j'insisterais si je n'étais pas un minimum..."

Percy tendit un dernier biscuit à son messager, qui le saisit d'un coup de bec.

- "Je ne crois pas vraiment en l'honnêteté totale avec ses amis, Olivier. Ca a souvent des conséquences comme 'ne plus avoir d'amis'."

- "Accouche."

- "Tu es un idiot."

Le visiteur grommela.

- "Le se..."

- "OLIVIER!"

- "_Ce dont tu ne veux pas entendre parler_ est fantastique?"

Ce fut au tour du roux de grommeler.

- "Je ne veux pas entendre ça à propos de ma soeur."

- "Tu ne l'as pas entendu."

- "Il est officiellement trop tard pour ce genre de petit jeu. Je vais me _coucher_", annonça Weasley. "Prends le canapé, fais comme chez toi, tu sais où sont les couvertures... ET laisse Hermes tranquille."

---

Tout n'était qu'obscurité. Enfin... Obscurité, rires et chants.

Hermione était debout dans le noir et réprimait tant bien que mal son envie de pouffer. Elle chancelait un peu et tout lui semblait hilarant. Elle s'appuya à une surface de bois - la porte - et se souvint brusquement qu'elle venait de la claquer derrière elle, quand elle était entrée dans la chambre.

Les chants paillards, les éclats de voix et les sifflements venaient du couloir.

- "Qu'ils sont _bruyants_", s'écria-t-elle, amusée.

Malgré sa fatigue, l'ambiance de la fête ne la quittait pas, d'autant plus qu'elle s'était peut-être un peu trop enivrée.

- "Ca se calmera vite. Je veux dire, quand ils supposeront que nous sommes trop épuisés pour... Tu vois...", répondit Godric depuis quelque part dans les ténèbres.

- "Helga a du coffre."

- "Plus que d'habitude. Je soupçonne qu'elle soupçonne que nous ne faisons pas les bruits que les autres soupçonnent, et qu'elle essaie de couvrir ça."

- "... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de hérisson?"

Godric resta silencieux un instant, sans doute pour mieux écouter les paroles et la mélodie. Hermione fit de même, et sentit très vite ses oreilles rougir.

- "Celui qui ne se fait jamais m...", commença Gryffondor, d'un ton interrogateur.

- "Cavacava, j'ai compris", le coupa Granger en agitant les bras.

Il ne pouvait pas la voir, mais elle espérait que son ton paniqué suffirait à le faire taire. Il se tut.

- "Helga m'a pris ma baguette, tu pourrais éclairer?", demanda-t-elle après un long moment.

- "Ben, Cellestin m'a pris mon épée... Je pense qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'on insonorise, et tout..."

- "Magie sans baguette?"

- "Hem..."

Hermione roula des yeux et s'avança à tâtons vers le lits. Il ne lui fallut que deux pas pour trébucher sur le dit meuble.

- "Godric!", s'écria-t-elle.

- "Euh, comme tu voudras? Lumos."

Hermione glapit et enfonça le visage dans ses mains.

- "Tu as insisté", signala son compagnon.

Elle n'osa pas relever les yeux.

- "Pourquoi. Au. Juste. Es. Tu. _Nu_.Bon. Sang_?"_

- "Hum. Ma chambre, mes meubles, euh, mes habits? Je veux dire, les robes de cérémonie sont très... Elles ont leurs mérites. Mais un peu lourdes, c'est tout. Si je me risque à m'allonger avec, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir me relever ensuite."

Hermione roula sur le flanc pour lui tourner le dos, mortifiée.

- "Habille. Toi."

- "Ne tire pas cette tête", marmonna le roux entre deux froissements de tissu. Il tenait la lumière magique dans sa main, et elle fluctuait à chacun de ses mouvements. "Tu m'as déjà vu nu."

- "Il y a DIX ANS! Ca n'a rien à voir!"

Le matelas ploya sur le poids du jeune homme. Hermione se risqua à regarder vers lui. Il avait enfilé un pantalon et une chemise de toile. Ses robes de cérémonie étaient posées sur une malle, et formaient effectivement un tas imposant.

- "De toute façon, nous sommes mariés depuis quoi, huit heures? Tu as tout à fait le droit de regarder."

Ce fut à ce stade de la conversation qu'Hermione réalisa qu'elle n'était pas la propriétaire du corps qu'elle occupait. A vrai dire, elle ne le contrôlait même pas.

Rowena se redressa maladroitement, gênée par les épais jupons qui gonflaient ses robes luxueuses.

- "Ca ne veut pas dire que j'en ai ENVIE!"

A ces mots, l'adolescent - et non pas l'adulte qu'Hermione avait rencontré - éclata de rire.

- "Très bien, très bien."

Il ferma le poing, les plongeant un instant dans les ténèbres, puis alluma un feu dans la cheminée d'un geste rapide.

- "Maintenant que j'y pense", dit son amie, la voix pâteuse, "tu aurais pu allumer les chandelles en entrant."

- "Je crains, gente dame, d'être bien plus éméché que vous. Pas du tout en état de réfléchir", répondit Godric en s'affalant sur le bord du lit.

Il agita la main et le silence se fit dans la pièce.

- "Mieux", soupira-t-il.

Rowena acquiesça et se tourna vers lui, un peu embarrassée. A la fête, elle avait bu plus que de raison pour échapper au malaise qui la poursuivait depuis plusieurs jours, mais l'effet de l'alcool commençait à se dissiper. Elle réalisait seulement dans quelle situation elle se trouvait, seule avec son plus vieil ami et surtout son tout récent conjoint. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un arrangement pratique, mais les choses avaient semblé beaucoup plus simples en théorie.

Elle essaya de contrôler sa panique naissante en étudiant les motifs de sa robe.

- "Et maintenant, que faisons-nous?"

- "Mh... Bien, je suggère que tu retires quelques épaisseurs de jupons - histoire de ne pas passer la nuit avec les jambes en l'air - puis qu'on dorme? Je peux essayer de couper le lit en deux le temps que tu récupères ta chambre", proposa Godric.

- "Ca ira..." - Elle essaya de se redresser, mais sans succès. La remarque de son ami sur ses jupons était plus que pertinente. - "Je suis coincée."

- "J'arrive", répondit le roux en se levant.

Il fit le tour du lit et la souleva sans un effort, puis la posa sur ses pieds. Elle se sentit rougir, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le vin. Fort heureusement, son compagnon lui donna vite une raison valable de s'empourprer.

- "Besoin d'aide pour sortir de ces robes?", demanda-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

- "Sans façons, pervers", rétorqua-t-elle en le saisissant par les épaules pour le faire se retourner.

Il éclata de rire et alla s'accroupir devant le feu, et contempla les flammes.

Rowena porta les mains à ses joues brûlantes. Elle s'affaira un peu pour trouver une chemise de nuit dans une malle de vêtements, puis jeta un coup d'oeil à Godric.

- "Et n'essaie même pas de regarder!", s'écria-t-elle, même si elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que le roux joue les voyeurs: elle préférait juste qu'il ne réalise pas qu'_elle_ le regardait.

Sans ses habituels habits trop grands, il semblait plus vieux: certes, il était petit pour son âge, mais ses épaules étaient larges et ses bras, bien visibles avec sa chemise sans manches, musclés. Elle avait instantanément effacé de son esprit l'image de son corps nu, mais le bref aperçu qu'elle avait eu de son torse tandis qu'il la soulevait lui avait révélé une musculature bien plus marquée que celle des adolescents qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir.

Elle était surprise de ne jamais avoir réalisé que son air enfantin tenait juste à son perpétuel déguisement. Sans les manches roulées sur ses poignets, sans le chapeau trop grand lui tombant sur les yeux, sans le tissu superflu flottant autour de lui, il semblait presque adulte.

Il était aussi attirant, un détail qu'elle préférait ne pas considérer avec trop d'attention. Elle se faisait l'effet d'une de ces filles du village qui se pâmaient devant n'importe quel garçon un peu séduisant.

Pour se changer les idées, elle s'efforça de retirer ses robes de cérémonie - une bonne dose de magie avait été nécessaire pour qu'elle y entre, et elle craignait qu'il en faille autant pour en sortir. Elle mit cinq bonnes minutes juste pour ôter son corsage, et à ce point, elle ne pensait plus du tout à Gryffondor: elle maudissait plutôt toutes les couturières de l'espèce humaine. Au final, près d'un quart d'heure passa avant qu'elle réussisse à se débarrasser du reste de la tenue et enfile sa chemise de nuit.

Godric, doté d'un merveilleux instinct de survie, ne commenta pas.

- "Bien. Dormons", suggéra Rowena, qui se sentait plus en colère que fatiguée.

Elle s'appropria le côté droit du lit, se glissa sous les draps, et se tourna du côté du mur. Elle fit de son mieux pour rester à l'extrême bord du matelas. Au bout de quelques instants, Godric la rejoignit.

- "Bonne nuit", murmura-t-il.

- "Bonne nuit."

Pendant plus ou moins une heure, elle fixa le mur, et ignora la présence d'un individu de sexe masculin dans le même lit qu'elle. Tout se passa bien jusqu'à ce que l'individu en question se rapproche et passe un bras autour de sa taille.

Rowena s'accorda quelques instants pour écouter son souffle, et une fois convaincue que l'abruti ne dormait pas, elle lui donna un coup de coude aussi violent que possible avant de bondir hors du lit.

- "Mais AIE!", s'écria l'adolescent en s'asseyant.

- "Je peux savoir ce qui te PREND?"

- "Euh..."

Furieuse, Serdaigle alla s'accroupir devant la cheminée et tisonna les flammes, qui menaçaient de s'éteindre.

- "Tu parles d'une réaction excessive... Tu étais obligée de frapper aussi fort?", pesta Gryffondor.

Elle devait admettre qu'elle avait peut-être un peu exagéré, mais le roux l'avait prise par surprise. De plus, jamais un homme ne l'avait vue en chemise de nuit, et encore moins touchée. Elle se sentait plus ou moins nue.

- "Ca t'apprendra. Non mais quelle idée, aussi. Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête?"

- "Ben... Je suis un garçon, je suis saoul, il y a une fille dans mon lit..."

- "Imbécile", marmonna Rowena en poussant une bûche au fond de l'âtre.

Elle se figea: la voix de Godric avait quelque chose d'anormal. Elle tourna vers lui.

- "Pardon?", dit son ami avec un air mi-désolé, mi-imbécile des plus habituels. Il arborait également un sourire penaud.

La sorcière fronça les sourcils et essaya de se remémorer le ton exact qu'il avait employé. Ca ne collait pas. Après un instant de réflexion, elle mit le doigt sur le problème.

Elle inspira.

- "Sauf que tu n'es pas ivre", affirma-t-elle. "C'est ce que tu prétends, mais... Tu mens. Tu n'es pas ivre."

Il haussa les sourcils.

- "Euh franchement, j'ai bien dû vider trois bouteilles de vin à moi seul... Et pas juste ça..."

Rowena reporta son attention sur les flammes, livide.

- "Tu es tout à fait lucide", murmura-t-elle, la gorge nouée. "Je t'intéresse?"

Elle entreprit de tisonner le feu avec un acharnement qui relevait du trouble obsessionnel compulsif. Un accès de panique de première qualité menaçait de la submerger.

Elle n'était pas vraiment douée sur le plan relationnel. Il aurait fallu être ivre, ou fou, pour la qualifier de "sociable". Non: il aurait fallu être ivre, _et_ fou, _et_ s'être pris un coup sur la tête. Elle aimait les livres, les mathématiques et les sciences exactes; bref, tout ce qui était logique et rationnel. Les gens n'étaient généralement ni l'un ni l'autre et, incapable de les comprendre, elle préférait les éviter. Elle attendait de ses amis proches autant d'honnêteté que possible sur leurs pensées envers elle, pour simplifier les choses.

Quand elle réalisait que l'un d'eux lui avait menti sur un sujet aussi important qu'une éventuelle attirance physique, elle ne savait pas si elle devait être en colère ou angoissée.

Fort heureusement, son récent mariage rendait cette dernière décision des plus faciles: angoissée. Définitivement angoissée.

- "Wena...", commença Godric d'un ton léger qui sonnait faux.

- "Depuis _combien de temps_?"

- "Je te jure que..."

- "_ARRETE DE ME MENTIR_."

Elle le sentit se pencher vers elle et se leva aussitôt, puis traversa la pièce sans se tourner vers lui.

- "Rowena, regarde-moi... Si je te dis que..."

L'adolescente fit volte face en brandissant le tisonnier. Hermione, qui voyait toujours la scène par ses yeux, grimaça quand le métal brûlant manqua le nez de Godric d'une fraction de centimètre. Serdaigle ne se préoccupait pas tant de la santé de son ami, par contre, et le roux lui-même cilla à peine.

- "Pose-ça. Je t'assure que tu te trompes", assura-t-il d'un ton que Granger jugea parfaitement sincère. Mais Rowena, elle, nota l'infime note incertaine dans sa voix, qui jurait avec le sourire paisible et le regard pétillant.

Elle se détourna et ferma les yeux.

- "Arrête."

Gryffondor soupira, lui prit le tisonnier, et posa une main sur son épaule.

- "Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît..."

- "Est-ce que je t'intéresse?", demanda à nouveau sa compagne, paupières obstinément closes.

- "Bon sang, Wena..."

- "_Godric_."

- "Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas attiré par toi, et franchement, quelle importance?"

Serdaigle se passa les mains sur le visage, puis tourna le dos à son compagnon et s'appuya contre un mur. Il mentait bien. Oh oui, il mentait bien. Mais pas assez.

Ironiquement, il avait fallu qu'elle lui tourne le dos et qu'elle ferme les yeux pour voir son vrai visage. Son sourire n'était qu'un masque élaboré.

- "Regarde-moi", tenta-t-il encore, sur le ton de la cajolerie.

Elle entendit parfaitement le soupçon d'angoisse qui perçait dans ses mots, celui qu'elle n'aurait jamais remarqué en se fiant à l'expression de ses traits.

- "Pourquoi?", le questionna-t-elle.

- "Pourquoi pas?"

Il la saisit par le menton et la fit se tourner face à lui, avec douceur. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

- "Parce que ton visage me dit une chose et ta voix une autre, et que j'aimerais savoir ce que tu penses et pas ce que tu veux que je croie, Godric Gryffondor."

L'espace d'un instant, il se figea, et une vague de sentiments déferla sur son visage. Il se recomposa presque aussitôt. C'était trop tard: Rowena avait vu, et le sourire enfantin de son ami ne l'abusait plus.

- "Je te plais", affirma-t-elle.

- "Je suis un adolescent. Tu es du sexe opposé. Evidemment que tu me plais, ça ne change rien."

- "Ca change que je n'aurais jamais accepté ce fichu plan stupide de fichu MARIAGE si j'avais su."

Godric se gratta la nuque, l'air un peu gêné, sans perdre son sourire.

- "C'est un peu ce que je me disais, donc je n'ai pas jugé bon de mentionner ce détail. J'avais vraiment besoin d'un moyen de te retenir dans le monde sorcier, et à part cette idée stupide, je ne voyais pas comment faire..."

La panique de Rowena s'était un peu apaisée, remplacée par une bien prévisible colère. Elle prit une longue inspiration pour se calmer: ni la peur ni la rage ne l'aidaient à réfléchir, et elle devait analyser la situation. Il restait des questions sans réponses, par exemple pourquoi Godric se donnait tant de mal pour cacher une simple attirance, quand elle savait déjà qu'il était un pervers. Elle craignait de deviner ses raisons.

Gryffondor s'écarta et rangea le tisonnier près de l'âtre.

- "Ne t'inquiète pas", dit-il. "Notre relation n'a pas à changer pour autant."

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il lui fit un clin d'oeil. Elle soupira.

- "Je pensais que nous devions jouer cartes sur table..."

- "Tu plaisantes?", rétorqua son ami. "_Tu_ me mens tout le temps!"

- "Pas sur les sujets importants, Godric", murmura-t-elle avec lassitude. "Tu es amoureux de moi."

Elle essaya de ne pas songer à combien cette remarque était présomptueuse. Elle était plus ou moins certaine de ne pas se tromper.

Son compagnon haussa les sourcils, feignant la surprise, mais il ne parvint pas à garder cette expression longtemps: très vite, il pinça les lèvres, se détourna, et finit par éclater de rire. Il s'effondra sur le lit et ne réussit pas à s'arrêter avant de longues minutes.

- "Franchement", hoqueta-t-il entre deux accès d'hilarité, "tu dois être la seule personne de tout le pays qui ne le savait pas encore. Je pensais sincèrement que tu ne réaliserais jamais."

- "Je suis une _idiote_, je sais! Comme c'est _drôle_!", s'écria Rowena en saisissant le traversin. Elle marqua une pause. "Je vais t'écorcher vif."

A ces mots, elle asséna un coup de traversin au sorcier, qui le saisit au vol et le serra contre lui.

- "Je pense que les rôles sont un peu inversés, là._ Je_ suis supposé faire la déclaration et _tu_ es supposée me rassurer. 'Oh, pauvre Godric, je suis désolée, ce n'est pas réciproque... Mais restons amis!' On ne pourrait pas reprendre à zéro?"

- "Donne moi ce traversin."

- "Sans façon. La mort par asphyxie, pas mon truc..."

Serdaigle secoua la tête et s'assit, découragée.

- "Ne le prends pas si mal", dit Godric en posant une main sur son épaule.

- "Tu as officiellement perdu tout droit de me toucher", rétorqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux. "Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire? Qu'allons-_nous_ faire?"

- "Rester amis?", suggéra l'adolescent en retirant sa main.

- "Et ce serait si simple?"

- "Mh, non, personnellement, ce n'est pas dans mes intentions... Mais si c'est tout ce que je peux avoir, je ferai avec. Dommage que tu aies saboté mes plans d'origine..."

- "_Plans_?"

- "Eh bien, je comptais me rendre indispensable, être amical, attentif, adorable..."

- "Personne qui te connaisse ne peut te trouver adorable."

- "Aaadorable, et d'autres mots en 'a', mais ca ne va plus être possible... Donc il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de te séduire ouvertement. Et je ferai de mon mieux."

Et, à ces mots, il lui fit un baisemain. Rowena se détacha de lui.

- "Donne-moi ce traversin. Je trouverai bien un endroit où dormir dans la bibliot..."

- "Hermione?", coupa la voix de Brian.

La sorcière sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, instantanément sortie de son rêve. Seules des chandelles éclairaient la chambre, où elle était apparemment seule avec Dumbledore, et la lumière ne la gêna donc pas. Trop faible pour se redresser, elle dut laisser le jeune homme la soulever et glisser un oreiller derrière ses épaules.

- "Cauch'mars?"

Hermione, pas tout à fait réveillée, secoua la tête.

- "Rowena est encore plus socialement inapte que je l'étais", marmonna-t-elle.

- "Pardon?"

- "Rien, rien..." - Elle remarqua d'un coup la pâleur et le sérieux de son interlocuteur. - "Des problèmes?"

Brian acquiesça.

- "Ils ont trouvé ce que Row... Tu as."

- "Si grave?"

- "J'en ai bien p..."

La fin de sa phrase fut couverte par la voix de Salazar, depuis le couloir.

- "Je ne veux pas _SAVOIR_ ce que vous pensez de son intellect: c'est une _imbécile. _Une parfaite et totale imbécile."

La tirade, entamée sur le ton du hurlement moyen, perdait en volume à chaque syllabe. Lorsque Rogue entra dans la chambre, Helga, Harry et Draco "Godric" Malfoy à sa suite, il murmurait.

- "Réveillée, Miss Granger?", demanda-t-il.

Hermione ne se sentait pas assez en forme pour confirmer l'évidence, et se contenta de le regarder avec agacement.

- "Si vous avez une dernière volonté, il est temps de nous en faire part, parce que vous êtes à l'agonie. Dame Serdaigle s'est suicidée."

---

L'aura du Serviteur aux poils jaunes était de plus en plus souvent noire. Cette indication pourtant flagrante de son état nerveux ne semblait pas effrayer les autres Esclaves, qui agissaient avec lui comme si de rien n'était.

La Petite Impératrice n'était pas si stupide, et s'efforçait à présent de l'éviter. Ce n'était pas bien difficile, puisqu'il restait le plus souvent seul et isolé dans des pièces vides, ou observait de loin la Servante à la voix aiguë et le grand esclave en noir. Il n'aimait pas les voir ensemble, et s'il avait été un Petit Empereur, sa queue se serait agitée furieusement tandis qu'il les regardait.

Elle préférait ne pas être là quand il attaquerait.

---

- "Encore récemment", expliqua Severus, "il arrivait aux peintres moldus de souffrir de ce type d'affliction. Cécité et autres troubles de la vision, vomissements, convulsions, sueurs froides, délire, et occasionnellement trépas. La liste est non exhaustive. Dame Poufsouffle, en tant qu'artiste, vous avez déjà dû entendre parler de ce genre de 'maladie' chez vos collègues."

Helga acquiesça, sombre, tandis que Brian se passait une main sur le visage. Miss Granger se contenta de le fixer sans dire un mot, le regard aussi vif que celui d'un poisson mort.

- "Manifestement, tout le monde sait ce qu'elle a. Pourquoi devons-nous subir un cours là-dessus?", protesta Malfoy, qui s'était installé à la fenêtre et ne cachait pas son agacement.

- "Potter", répondit Rogue en désignant le fantôme qui tournoyait au dessus du lit. "C'est la première fois que quelque chose qui concerne les potions ne peut pas ne pas l'intéresser. Je veux savoir si cet imbécile est capable de comprendre ou si sa stupidité est irrémédiable."

Le survivant commençait déjà à hurler quand Granger leva une main pour le faire taire. Elle n'eut même pas à ouvrir la bouche: le jeune homme prit un air contrit et recula.

- "Continuez, professeur", dit la sorcière.

- "Le problème vient des pigments utilisés par les peintres. Les artistes passionnés sont une espèce... Particulière, et peu douée pour l'auto-préservation. Tant que les couleurs qu'ils utilisent sont belles, ils se préoccupent peu de passer leurs journées à inhaler les poisons qu'elles contiennent et de jouer avec du plomb et d'autres métaux lourds. Arsenic dans l'orpiment, mercure dans le cinabre, la liste est longue. Puis vient le jour où ils deviennent aveugles, malades, fous ou plus simplement morts. L'empoisonnement chronique est un mal assez vicieux. Le sang de venin, ceci dit, est pire."

Helga et Brian soupirèrent à l'unisson.

- "_Donc_", poursuivit Rogue. "Qui connaissiez-vous qui en est mort? Inutile de me mentir, je vois vos regards fuyants."

- "Le père de Godric", répondit Helga. "Mais il n'avait pas du tout les mêmes symptômes."

Il y eut un bref silence.

- "Ne vous sentez pas obligée d'attendre que je vous le demande pour me décrire ce qu'il avait", finit par dire Severus, roulant des yeux.

- "Délire", répondit Brian. "Ca a été assez rapide. Un matin, il se plaignait de voir des halos autour des objets, le soir il voyait des _choses_, le lendemain... Il a fallu le maintenir au lit, en pleine crise de panique, et le surlendemain il était mort."

- "Mais il n'a jamais été malade", précisa Poufsouffle. "Pas comme Rowena."

- "Ou peut-être _pas sous vos yeux._ Puis... Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais je dirais que Frederic Gryffondor était un homme en pleine santé, dans la force de l'âge, assez solide? Il a probablement mieux supporté les poisons que dame Serdaigle. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils attaquent son cerveau, je veux dire."

- "En quoi est-ce que le sang de venin est pire qu'un_empoisonnement chronique_?", demanda Potter.

- "Bien, comme si héberger une bonne quantité de produits toxiques dans son organisme n'était pas suffisant, dans le cas du sang de venin, il s'agit le plus souvent d'ingrédients magiques. Dame Serdaigle est assez chanceuse, à première vue, elle n'a pas de tentacules, de plumes, ni d'autres mutations externes... Evidemment, il y a une forte possibilité pour que sur le plan _interne_, certains organes se soient dupliqués ou altérés, mais c'est quelque chose qui se vérifie post-mortem."

Un silence de mort pesa un moment. Le fantôme le brisa.

- "Et c'est forcément fatal?"

Son inquiétude était palpable, ou du moins perceptible à la température ambiante.

- "Donc", intervint Granger. "Quand est-ce que vous tentez ma transfusion sanguine?"

Severus eut la brusque envie de sourire. Il la réprima.

- "Pas de dommages cérébraux, de toute évidence. Certains ont de la chance dans leur malheur. Et... Dès que j'aurai trouvé un donneur compatible."

- "Quel groupe?"

- "A+."

La malade laissa échapper un profond soupir.

- "Merci, merci, merci."

Helga se racla la gorge.

- "Transfusion?"

- "Médecine moldue moderne", répondit Rogue. "C'est un peu comme vos saignées, sauf qu'au lieud'_enlever _du sang sain, on en ajoute. Et que le taux de mortalité est moins élevé, aussi."

- "Et ça aura quelle influence sur sa santé?", demanda Dumbledore.

- "Si nous sommes chanceux - et j'ai déjà fait remarquer combien dame Serdaigle l'était - ça l'améliorera. Dans le cas contraire... J'espère que vous lui avez fait vos adieux avant l'échange de corps, parce qu'elle n'y survivra pas. Mais comme son décès est plus ou moins assuré sans tenter de transfusion, autant essayer."

- "Une amélioration est tout de même nettement plus probable", commenta Granger. "Je _peux_ me remettre, donc. Vous deviez vraiment dramatiser?"

- "Les contemporains de dame Serdaigle ne risquent pas de la laisser recommencer ces idioties, après une panique en règle."

Cette remarque lui valut deux regards noirs. Il les ignora.

- "Le traitement va être long, et un rétablissement complet est loin d'être garanti. Mais en faisant notre possible..."

Hermione acquiesça.

- "Et si vous cherchiez un donneur, maintenant?"

Rogue se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle n'était pas en état de se disputer, et son agressivité était, somme toute, plutôt bon signe.

_ A suivre..._

_Notes: Le nanowrimo approche, donc... Pendant un mois, je vais écrire autre chose que Philtra Temporis. (Un vrai roman avec tout à moi, pour changer :) ) Navrée du hiatus. _


End file.
